


Love You Madly

by imawarlock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Blowjobs, Bottom Erwin Smith, Come Marking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Frottage, Levi swears a lot, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, NEETwin, Piercings, Recreational Drug Use, Restraints, Rimming, Roleplaying (doctor/patient), Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Titan Erwin Smith, canonverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 188,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/pseuds/imawarlock
Summary: A collection of EruRi short stories.Updated with multiple older fics from tumblr.





	1. The Man Downstairs

**Author's Note:**

> hello! like i said in the summary, this is going to (eventually) be a collection of eruri short stories. i decided to do this instead of posting them only on tumblr when i write something short, which is what i've always done before, or posting a new separate fic every single time. right now the rating is T but i'm sure it will become explicit sooner rather than later ;)
> 
> this story is dedicated to @lulapinn on twitter <3

_dun-DUN._

Startled by the sound, Levi jerked sharply in bed, swearing almost violently as his eyes flew open in alarm and he nearly bolted upright. _Fuck,_ he thought next. _Fuck._ He’d _almost_ been asleep. Almost, after hours of tossing and turning and trying to ignore the noise coming from downstairs, he’d nearly been there, nearly been at the point where he could nod off and conk out and get some of the elusive rest he was starting to desperately need now that it was nearing 1 o’clock in the fucking morning. He’d been so close, he knew, so close that his thoughts had gotten away from him and he’d been floating in that pleasantly calm, blissfully unaware stage between sleep and wakefulness that he’d been chasing all night, but now?

Now he was wide awake again, alert and annoyed and at his wit’s end because of his stupid neighbor’s television in the apartment beneath him. That was what was keeping him up, of course, as the fucker seemingly kept the damned thing on the loudest setting possible at all hours of the night. What the hell was his problem, Levi wondered? He didn’t know, but ever since he’d moved in down there two weeks ago it had been like this, and Levi was really, really about to hit his limit. It was ridiculous, after all. He had to get up at 5:00 A.M. for work, and even now, he could hear the voices. The narrator of _Law & Order: SVU_, talking about how the people were represented by two separate but equally important groups: the police who investigate crime and the district attorneys who prosecute the offenders.

_God dammit,_ Levi thought. He knew all of it by heart. He’d barely even watched an entire episode of the show but he knew the characters now and could recognize their voices, but he supposed that he should be thankful that it was a crime drama that night instead of a war documentary. Those were infinitely worse, he knew, as it was one thing trying to fall asleep while people calmly discussed tragedy and violent murder, and quite another to do so with the sounds of bombs going off and soldiers dying and planes screaming through the air echoing all around him. That shit was terrible and grated even worse on his nerves, and because of his viewing choices, Levi suspected that his neighbor was probably some kind crusty old man who smelled like bad breath and mothballs.

If he was, Levi thought, it might explain the extreme volume if the guy happened to have shitty hearing or something, but really, at this point, it didn’t matter. He didn’t care. It was a weeknight and the floors and walls in their apartment building were too thin for this shit, and he couldn’t understand why the bastard didn't have any goddamn consideration for literally anyone else around him. Did he not have a job during the day? If he didn’t, did it not occur to him that most _other_ people had jobs during the day that required them to get up at ungodly hours in the morning? Obviously not, and quite fucking honestly, Levi had had enough. It was bullshit, but what could he do?

He couldn’t use earplugs because he worried that they would block out the sound of his alarm, and he’d already tried banging and stomping on his floor in the hopes that his neighbor would get the hint — something that obviously hadn’t worked either because he couldn’t hear it over the TV or he just didn’t fucking care. Levi had already complained, also, to the person at the front desk, _twice_ , who had promised to tell the landlord, but clearly that hadn’t happened because nothing had changed. Or, Levi thought again, the guy didn’t care and had ignored the complaint. If that was the case, then he would probably end up getting evicted eventually which _was_ good, but how would that help him now? He needed to sleep; the near constant lack of it was getting to him, and he had a lot to do at his job tomorrow. Or today, rather, as it was past midnight and his alarm was going to go off in less than 4 hours.

Groaning at the thought, Levi rolled over and sighed loudly and dramatically in irritation, grabbing one of his spare pillows so that he could clamp it down over his head in the hopes that it might drown out some of the noise. Needless to say, it didn’t, and even though Levi had already known it wouldn’t when he moved — he’d tried that many, many times; he’d tried a fan, too, but the fan had squeaked and annoyed him more than the TV — it still raised his ire even more, and he began to wonder if he should just march down to the floor below him and tell this piece of shit to quiet the fuck down himself.

At that point, although Levi wasn’t much in the mood for confrontation or even interacting with another human being, it seemed that it might be the only way for him to possibly get some sleep that night. Huffing again, but not feeling committed to it yet, he tried one last time to squeeze his eyes shut and block out the sounds of Ice-T discussing murder weapons and some gruesome killer’s weird ass M.O. For nearly ten minutes he tried, and after laying there a bit he _did_ manage to relax some when the voices on the TV grew lower and his surge of strong anger from before had faded. Now, he thought, it was more dull, and because of that, his heart rate returned to normal and his breathing started to become even again, slow and deep enough so that his mind, too, eventually unfocused, wandering to idle things as Levi finally began to actively drift away.

_dun-DUN._

“Fuck!” Levi shouted this time, practically flinging his pillow away when he was again rudely pulled back into consciousness — right before he kicked the bed covers away so that he could sit up and bolt right off of his mattress.

Stomping — literally, as he hoped the bastard in his living room beneath him would hear it — across the room and to his laundry basket, he hurriedly pulled some pajama pants over his boxers and grabbed a t-shirt, covering himself with a robe, too, that he fastened with such a harsh jerk that he actually made himself wince, before he next made a beeline for his kitchen. There, he grabbed his keys, phone, and shoes and only stopped his determined march when he saw his cat, a girl named Fluffy, curled up on a cushion, sleeping soundly, of course, without any cares in the world as if there wasn’t basically an entire crime drama being acted out inside of his apartment.

“I envy you.” He muttered at the sight, pausing to give her head a quick scratch before he continuing.

Grumbling under his breath as he did so, Levi exited his apartment and then made a hasty advance for the stairs, immediately noticing the contrasting quiet of the hallway in comparison to his apartment which made him feel angry all over again for having to deal with this. He hated to yell at an old man too, he thought, but it was just ridiculous and had gone on long enough, and...well, maybe he wouldn’t be so cranky in the first place if he’d been allowed to get a good night’s sleep. He felt like he hadn’t in ages and just that day alone he’d been up for 18 fucking hours straight, and if he’d had any chance of calming down on his walk to his nemesis’s apartment, thinking about all of that ruined it in a heartbeat.

As such, he had come up with a number of things that he was going to tell this bastard as soon as he opened the door, and because of that, he did not hesitate to pound on it almost as hard as he could once he reached the other apartment. Fuming, still, he ‘knocked’ like that and hoped that it would be heard even though his stomping might not have been, deciding that no matter what, he wasn’t going to leave until his neighbor answered the door and he’d thoroughly given him a piece of his mind. That being said, his determination to curse another human being out at 1:30 AM did not stop his anger from increasing when he had to rap his fist on the wood several more times before he finally heard something inside, before the sounds of the television — muted out there, irritatingly enough — disappeared in favor what _had_ to be someone shuffling towards the door.

_Yep._ He thought, listening to the slow, dragging footsteps. _Fucking old man._

Bracing himself when they grew closer, Levi crossed his arms tightly, straightening his spine at the sound of a lock being undone and deepening the scowl on his face, opening his mouth, too, as the door slowly swung inward and he prepared to unleash a torrent of verbal vitriol on his neighbor that was so poisonous the fucker would _surely_ think twice before he ever even _thought_ about turning on his stupid TV again as long as Levi was—

_Oh._ He thought when he saw him. Oh, fuck. _Shit_. His neighbor, apparently, was not some gross old guy at all. No, instead of that he was a man...or, well, a much younger man at least, appearing to be in his late 30’s and looking everything like he’d just stepped out of some kind of magazine. He was very tall, Levi saw. Very blonde. Very broad shouldered, blue-eyed, and handsome, and very much not what he’d been expecting to see when he’d decided to come down there to tell the guy off. That being said, though, _that_ was what he was there for and instead of doing so Levi realized he was just standing in place, staring open-mouthed and wide-eyed like some kind of idiot, gaping, practically, because he was gay — yes, he thought, gay, really gay, extremely gay, more gay than he’d ever thought he could possibly be before, somehow — and this guy was one of the most drool worthy individuals that he had probably ever fucking seen.

The fact that he looked slightly rumpled with bedhead and wrinkly pajamas did nothing to change that either, Levi noticed, which was unfortunate, because if his sweatpants, white socks, old t-shirt and day’s old stubble _had_ made him seem like the slob that he probably was, then Levi might have called him an inconsiderate piece of shit like he’d planned instead of making a fool of himself.

“Ah…” The man even said before he could speak, staring down at Levi with an expression of obvious confusion that had his cheeks suddenly burning in absolute embarrassment. “Can I help you?”

_Yeah._ Levi still couldn’t stop himself from thinking, though. _You can help me by fitting those pretty lips around my_ —

No. _No._ Fuck, goddammit, what was his problem? So what if his neighbor was ridiculously hot? So what if he looked like he could throw Levi over his shoulder like a lumberjack and make all of his fantasies come true? It didn’t matter, because he’d pissed him off. He’d been an asshole with his television and had been keeping Levi up all night for weeks, and he was supposed to be mad. He was _supposed_ to be yelling at this guy instead of imagining what he looked like naked — _god,_ his sweatpants were so low on his hips and his shirt was so fucking tight, ill-fitting enough to ride up over his belly so that Levi was able to glimpse a sliver of bare skin covered with soft looking, fuzzy blonde hairs — and he cursed at himself, now, adopting a scowl because he couldn’t afford to get distracted over something so inexcusable and stupid.

“Yeah.” He finally spoke up then, clenching his jaw and tightening his crossed arms, willing himself to look angry and even raising his voice a bit as he continued. “ _Yeah._ Your fucking TV — it’s too goddamn loud! It’s 1:30 in the morning, and I’m trying to sleep. Maybe you don’t have a job to go to so you can sit around in sweatpants and shit all night, but I do. In four fucking hours. I—

“Oh, god. I’m sorry. I had no idea.” The man said then, interrupting Levi and raising a pair of thick brows, appearing to be a little alarmed by what he’d done like he rightfully should be — at least until he yawned a second later and rubbed at his eye, anyway, which was...ugh, admittedly cute, but which also served to just make Levi feel that much more pissed off.

Was this fucker...was he _mocking_ him?

“You...you had no idea? What the fuck do you mean you had no idea?!” He asked, uncrossing his arms so that he could hold out his hands incredulously.

“I mean, I didn’t realize it was that loud. I’d fallen asleep on the couch. I’m so sorry.”

“What? You were _asleep?!_ How the hell can you sleep through that shit when I can hear every word of it? I’m not even in there, and I’ve been hearing it all since you moved in! Your stupid war documentaries, and the crime shows. These floors are thin as fuck, and it comes up through the vents. I live above you, and—

“You live above me?” The man interrupted again, asking Levi a question that — like before when he’d answered the door — threw him off and caused the tirade he’d managed to get started on to immediately die on his tongue.

Irritated, Levi made a face at the seemingly inane disruption, watching as his neighbor, contrary to him, seemingly brightened with interest at this new tidbit of information and suddenly stood up straighter. He ran a hand over his hair, Levi saw, and cleared his throat, and although it was admittedly a curious reaction, why the fuck did _that_ matter? Had he not realized he’d lived in the same building somehow, or something? Did he not care about anything else he’d said before, about his damned TV?

“Yes.” Levi responded in what he _hoped_ was a clipped tone, narrowing his eyes and trying not to stare at the guy’s big hands. They were both fucking huge, he thought, while his fingers looked long and capable, thick enough, Levi thought, to cause him to have to suppress a shiver — especially when he realized that they could probably wrap almost all the way around his waist if he squeezed hard enough. “As it turns out, you’re not the only person in this building, asshole.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Terribly, terribly sorry. I really am. I wish you’d told me sooner, in fact, so that it wasn’t bothering you this entire time.”

“Yeah, well, I complained to the front office, but I guess that shit didn’t get passed along to you, did it?”

“No. No, it didn’t.”

“I stomped on my floor, too, so that you’d get the point. Did you not hear that either?”

“No. I’m sorry. I haven’t heard a peep from you, but I’ll make sure this doesn’t happen again.” The man said, having begun to look more and more sheepish as the conversation wore on. 

Clearly, Levi could tell, he did feel bad, and because of that, and also because he had apologized multiple times and assured him that it would now stop, he was kind of finding it hard to keep up his blustering and stay angry — or at least, he thought, he was finding it hard to hang onto any excuse he might have to do so, as his neighbor had been nothing but cooperative and responsible in the face of his accusations. As such, Levi was starting to feel a bit awkward because he had come down there expecting to fight with an old man but gotten a beautiful, understanding hunk instead, and was unsure of what to say next, really, when this had turned out to have been far, far less painful than he’d thought.

“Yeah.” He ended up saying, after he’d shifted back and forth from one foot to the other a few times, looking his neighbor up and down with his brows drawn in tight before he spoke in a forced, half-assed attempt at an antagonistic tone. “Yeah, good. Don’t let it, or whatever. Like you said, okay? I hate _Law & Order._”

_God dammit,_ Levi thought, nearly cringing because he was certainly aware of how lame he’d just sounded. Now he was just embarrassing himself, again, after he’d already done so before when he’d stared at his neighbor like a fish after he’d opened the door, but why the fuck did he care? He didn’t, he shouldn’t, because this was the guy that had kept him up all night for nearly 14 days in a fucking row and caused him to feel far more tired, grumpy, and slow than he might have normally, and it was bullshit. It was annoying. It had affected his sleep — a fact that was even worse now that he knew the bastard had actually been snoozing himself, somehow, and fallen asleep with the TV on while Levi suffered — and even _if_ he’d received an apology, his neighbor had still been a jerk for not even considering that he’d been bothering anyone to begin with, which was an opinion that Levi was not going to waver on just because he was also so drop dead sexy that it hurt. _Right?_

Unfortunately, as determined as he was not to do just that, Levi’s resolve all but flew out the window when the man he was supposed to be irate at suddenly blinked and then _smiled_ at him.

“Alright.” He said too, nodding at Levi reassuringly while he struggled not to splutter at how much his heart abruptly fluttered, at how fucking _gorgeous_ and kind and warm his neighbor looked with such a soft, understanding, and friendly expression adorning his perfect face. “I won’t. I promise.”

_Fuck,_ Levi thought, for what must have been the hundredth time that night. _Fuck._ His insides were melting, he could feel himself blushing, he was suddenly unsure if he could remember his own name. What the hell? How could a single smile do that to him? He didn’t know, but it was too late for this. He was tired, and he didn’t know what to say, as he was rapidly becoming more pissed at himself than he was his neighbor because of how he was affecting him. Also, he felt even more awkward now since his eyes had widened on their own and he knew his face was red, and because of that, in response, Levi did the only thing that he could think of to get the hell out of this situation: he fled, but not before he scoffed and made a face first, turning sharply on his heel after so that he could make a beeline back down the hallway almost as quickly as he had come before.

Clenching his jaw, he stalked towards the stairs and told himself not to look back, but he did anyway, right as he reached the end of the hall so that he was as far away from the other man as possible. Still, he saw him standing there right where he had left him outside his door, and noticed how he was looking in Levi’s direction and watching him with a curious expression on his face. He appeared calm, Levi thought, and not at all offended by his rudeness — which was fucking _warranted_ , Levi told himself, it _was_ — instead staring at him with something that seemed like obvious interest.

_Ugh._ Whatever. If this had been any other type of situation, Levi knew, he might have found this development to be a bit exciting. Hell, if they’d been in a bar he was pretty sure that it would have been all the excuse that he’d needed to hit on the guy, but he wasn’t and this was not the time for that anyway, as all Levi really wanted right then was to go to bed so that he could get some sleep and forget that the past two weeks had ever happened in the first place. 

Thankfully, after he reached his apartment again he was able to do just that, almost immediately zonking out as soon as his head had hit the pillow — but not before he allowed himself a single moment, first, to savor the peaceful, uninterrupted, beautiful silence. It was such a relief, he thought, to not hear the goddamn television blaring from downstairs, that he forgot about everything else after a few moments, eventually ending up being able to let go of his anger, his frustration, and his embarrassment in favor of just sinking into the calm, pleasant embrace of sleep.

Unfortunately, though, it did not last long, as it seemed that he had only been out for just a few minutes before his alarm started blaring and he had to get up.

Feeling irate and miserable almost all over again, Levi groaned when it woke him up and fumbled for his phone to turn it off, disturbing Fluffy who had apparently curled up next to him sometime during the early hours of the morning. Roused, and knowing, surely, that it was close to feeding time, she jumped off his bed and left Levi with burning eyes and dark thoughts, dread at having to leave his warm, comfortable, soft bed far too soon making him again curse his stupid fucking neighbor for all the trouble he’d caused him.

“Bastard.” Levi mumbled, ignoring the weird fluttery sensation he felt in his stomach when he remembered the man’s smile.

It really had been a beautiful one, he thought, but so what? Why was he still thinking about it? He didn’t want to be, especially since, after he forced himself to get out of bed, showered and changed, and then dragged his exhausted ass to work, he began to become more and more irritated at _himself_ because he felt like he’d gotten charmed, or something. Sure, he had managed, sort of, to let him have it a little bit like he’d intended when he’d first decided to go down there, but he hoped the guy — _blondie_ , as Levi had started to think of him — didn’t believe Levi was going to let him off the hook that easily. He hoped too, he thought, that his neighbor had been sincere in his apologies instead of just saying it all to placate Levi only so that he could continue with his loud television watching habits, because he swore that if he heard that shit again...well, he was just going to call the fucking cops to make a noise complaint.

Maybe he should have done that to begin with, he groused to himself later in the day, because if he had, then _they_ would have handled it and he wouldn’t be stuck there thinking about this shit over and over again, about the fact that there was a perfect male specimen living right below his floor who he really didn’t think he’d mind having on top of him. Was that why he continued to be agitated by this, even after two more days had passed and Levi had not heard a peep out of him? Was it because — in addition to being attracted to him physically — he now knew that the guy probably had been genuine when he’d apologized, suspected that he was a decent man, and undoubtedly felt interested in him?

Despite the fact that Levi told himself no, he knew deep down that the answer was actually yes. The only problem, though, was that he did not think there was anything he could do about it because he’d cursed him out. He’d been pretty fucking rude, he thought, even after he’d learned the guy hadn’t _known_ he’d been loud because he’d been asleep — something that Levi still thought was fucking ridiculous, but whatever. He’d just been so _hot_. What did he have to do to forget about him? Why couldn’t he stop wondering how big his goddamn dick was? Fortunately, before Levi grew too desperate to actually do so, something happened to show that he, apparently, had somehow managed to leave a different type of impression other than small, angry, and foul-mouthed on _blondie_ as well.

“Hello.” He said to Levi, after he’d heard a soft _knock knock knock_ on his apartment door on the first Friday evening since the incident.

He’d been standing in his kitchen when he’d realized someone was outside, feeling refreshed after several nights of good sleep and preparing to make himself something delicious for dinner. It’d been a while since he’d cooked, he thought, _really_ cooked, and he was looking forward to it, so much so that he barely gave a thought to who could be at his door even as he went to go answer it. It wasn’t until he undid the locks and opened it that he wondered who the hell was going to be on the other side and what they might want — something that he instantly regretted, as he found himself frozen in place and staring with wide eyes all over again as soon as he laid eyes on his neighbor.

“Uh.” Levi blurted after the guy immediately greeted him, so surprised to see him there that he felt his heart do something funny in his fucking chest.

Or...well, maybe that was for another reason, he thought in the back of his mind, because if he’d considered this man handsome before then he was even more so now — more perfect, anyway, as he was dressed in suit pants and a nice, baby blue colored button down instead of pajamas. The shirt matched his eyes, Levi noticed right away, and made him appear dapper along with his neatly combed hair and smoothly shaved face, and because the bastard just _looked_ like he fucking smelled good, Levi could not help but lick his lips as he took him in.

Wondering what he would have to do to be able to shove his face against that gorgeous, thick neck and inhale, he cleared his throat too, somehow managing to stave off the inner panic that he probably should have been feeling over what the hell the other man was doing there in the first place. Instead, he just swallowed and glanced away for a moment, trying to will his heart to stop pounding and his cheeks from flushing too deeply so he wouldn’t end up embarrassed again, understanding right away, too, that this was probably the only chance he would get to show this guy that he wasn’t actually the antagonistic asshole he’d probably seemed like before.

“Uh...hey.” Levi said with that in mind, trying to act casual and friendly as he opened the door wider and let his hands fall away from the handle and the frame — right before he immediately felt awkward just standing there like that with both of them at his sides, hurriedly crossing his arms as a result and then wincing, too, out of concern that he was now unintentionally coming across as guarded or fucking hostile. “What’s up?”

_Shit._ He thought too. _Shit, shit, shit._ How did he look? Was his hair messed up? Probably because he’d been lying on the couch earlier, but the rest of him couldn’t be anywhere as bad as it had been a few nights ago, right? He had changed into jeans and a t-shirt after work but he hoped so, and luckily, however nervous he felt all of a sudden the man seemed to be just as oblivious to it, only ending up giving Levi that same smile again instead of anything else, the one that he’d been thinking about for days and that made him feel as if he’d just tripped and fallen headfirst down a long flight of stairs.

“Sorry to bother you.” He started too, his eyes noticeably brightening a bit when Levi immediately shook his head to try and indicate that he wasn’t. “I’m here because...well, I wanted to apologize again. You know, for the TV?”

“Yeah. I remember. _Law & Order._” Levi said dryly and with a snort, somehow managing to convey that he was teasing, though, because the man let out a small, throaty chuckle in response that might as well have been the equivalent to sweet, warm honey dripping down into Levi’s ears.

“Yes. _Law & Order._” He agreed, again look sheepish and like a guilty puppy. “I’m sorry for that. You were right; I was an inconsiderate neighbor. I brought you this, in the hopes that it might help make up for it.”

Raising his eyebrows, Levi noticed for the first time that the man was carrying something in his right hand. It was a bottle of wine, he soon saw, realizing that it was quite an expensive type of red too once his neighbor held it out and Levi was able to wrap his fingers around the neck.

“Shit.” He muttered, momentarily feeling at a loss for what to say. This, he knew, was incredibly thoughtful, and far more endearing to Levi than it had any right to actually be, showing to him — although he’d already felt certain — that his neighbor _was_ sincere and that it really had just been some kind of stupid, unintentional mistake. That being said, though, this was a lot, and Levi couldn’t help but feel a bit bad that he thought he had to do something like this just because he had kept him up all night with his TV. “Thanks. This is really nice, but...uh, its ok. I mean, you didn’t have to—

“Don’t worry. Just take it; it’s the least I can do after bothering you for the last two weeks.” The man interrupted, shaking his head when Levi held up the bottle as if to hand it back.

Biting his lip, Levi glanced from it to the man’s kind eyes and back again, pausing for a moment to consider his words before he finally nodded his agreement to accept the gift. Clearly, he thought, even though he wasn't sure he deserved it, his neighbor wanted him to, and although by then he was really, really starting to feel bad about yelling at him, Levi also now could not help the way his stomach flipped in excitement over the fact that his neighbor had gone out, shopped for this, and bought it with the idea to give it to him that night.

“Thanks.” He said again, moving to cradle the wine bottle in one arm while the man gave him another hopeful smile.

“Of course. It’s the least I can do, as I said. I’ve been thinking about it, and I regret that we got off on the wrong foot.” He responded, pausing for a moment to look Levi over again as he raised his eyebrows. “I was...hoping that we could start over. May I introduce myself? My name is Erwin.”

“Erwin.” Levi repeated immediately, feeling a very real sense of warmth expanding in his chest at having finally learned his neighbor’s actual name.

He’d been wondering about it, honestly, the past few days, and as such, he did not hesitate to take Erwin’s hand after he held it out politely for Levi to shake.

“Yes. Erwin Smith.”

“I’m Levi. Levi Ackerman.”

“It’s good to meet you, Levi. Or at least, in a normal way this time.”

“Yeah.” Levi said to that, snorting in amusement as he, by then, felt a lot more relaxed around Erwin than he had when he’d first answered the door.

Knowing that he didn’t hate him — and sensing that this exchange meant they would be putting this entire incident behind them — had helped him to feel less awkward, and instead of worrying about how he was coming across, Levi could instead just focus on how cute and nice Erwin was without any of the concern that had come with that before. He sure had some balls coming up there though, Levi thought too, but oddly enough, he liked that, and he liked that he was very clearly willing to admit that he’d done something wrong without a fuss. That being said, perhaps he too should apologize for cursing Erwin out when he had not done anything on purpose, deciding that it would probably be a good idea in the hopes that they could truly get past this shit and start over like Erwin had said.

“Well, I’ll leave you now. I’m sure you’re busy, and that you don’t want me in your hair any more than I already have been. Have a good night.” Erwin said before Levi could though, nodding politely as if to say goodbye and giving him a quick wave as he turned and began to walk down the hallway.

Again, Levi was left standing there with his mouth open, feeling taken aback because he had not thought that Erwin might leave so suddenly. What was _he_ doing, though? Why wasn’t he saying anything? This was his chance, he’d already realized — because clearly Erwin did not despise him and he apparently felt interested enough in Levi to buy him a bottle of expensive wine so that he wouldn’t hate him — to do something about the stupid, burgeoning crush that he so obviously felt, so why was he just standing there? Why couldn’t he—

“Hey, Erwin. Wait.” Levi blurted then, stepping outside the door a little bit and raising his voice to make sure that Erwin would hear him. Thankfully, Levi saw, he did, because he stopped and turned around, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion but again fixing Levi with that curious, bright-eyed expression that he’d given him a few nights before. “Uh...I’m sorry I called you an asshole the other day. I was just about to make dinner, and this wine would probably go pretty fucking good with it. Do you...want to come in? We can share it.”

For a single split second, Levi felt frozen with a deep-seated fear that Erwin was going to say no. His heart pounded in his chest and his throat immediately went dry, but then, amazingly enough, Erwin — who appeared taken aback that Levi had asked if his widened eyes and surprised, parted lips said anything — gave Levi an even bigger, softer, and more beautiful smile than the one he had before, clearly showcasing his delight at what he’d proposed before he nodded and stepped forward, murmuring a quiet, resounding _yes,_ too _,_ that suddenly had Levi nearly vibrating with happy excitement.

“I’d love to.” Erwin said as well, his entire response causing Levi’s cheeks to heat up in addition to everything else.

Feeling warm all over, in fact, and as if he was floating, he was unable to stop from giving Erwin a very tiny smile too — one that caused his to only grow wider as Levi stepped aside to let him in. After he walked past, and after Levi had shut the door behind them both, he led Erwin into the kitchen and opened the wine, and eventually, by the end of the night, decided that perhaps he did not hate _Law & Order_ so fucking much after all.


	2. The Doctor Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Erwin had called to tell Levi that he was coming over to spend the night with him, he had not expected to end up roleplaying — the sexy kind, not the other kind where people rolled dice or whatever and wore fucking wizard hats in their basement — on his living room couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, just in case anyone missed my other notes this is a second story, separate from the first. modern au, contains alcohol use, blowjobs, and silly doctor/patient roleplaying because erwin and levi are ridiculous <3

When Erwin had called to tell Levi that he was coming over to spend the night with him, he had not expected to end up roleplaying — the sexy kind,  _ not  _ the other kind where people rolled dice or whatever and wore fucking wizard hats in their basement — on his living room couch. 

No, what he  _ had  _ expected was a nice, normal night in with his boyfriend, a relatively calm and relaxing evening spent eating and talking and enjoying each other’s company. They’d both had hectic weeks at work and needed that, he knew, and thankfully, it  _ was  _ what Levi got, at least at first. As soon as Erwin arrived, in fact, they’d made a delicious pasta dinner together in his kitchen and shared a bottle of wine, eventually heading into the other room after that so they could watch a movie and lounge around on the couch. Next, they’d debated going out to a bar or something but had decided to stay in instead, because Erwin, who was a doctor, had come straight from a 12 hour shift at the hospital and didn’t much feel like it — something that was perfectly fine with Levi, as all he wanted to do was spend as much time with Erwin as he could anyway.

Still, the bottle of wine turned into whiskey for Erwin and many bottles of beer for Levi, and in retrospect, that was probably what had caused him to grab Erwin’s lab coat from where he’d left it draped over a chair in his hallway so that he could slide his arms into it — although the warm, happy, and playful mood he’d found himself in by then certainly did not help. Before that, though, they’d been cuddling on the couch. They’d switched the TV off and Levi had been lying up against Erwin’s side with his legs draped across his lap, enjoying how it felt to have one of Erwin’s big, warm palms resting on top of his thigh while they talked. They’d laughed, too, and joked around and teased each other as they were want to do, but had naturally ended up kissing when Levi had been suddenly struck with enough fondness to pull Erwin down to  _ his  _ level so that he could reach his lips.

Like that, they made out for a while — like two teenagers, Levi had thought — and lazily groped each other, and although Levi had somehow ended up without his pants on, they weren’t in a hurry, and they’d eventually had to take a break anyway when Levi had excused himself because he had to go to the restroom. He’d had to take a piss, he remembered, because of all the fucking beer he’d had, beer that he certainly felt in other ways too because of how he all but wobbled out of the living room and had to squint to focus while he was relieving himself. On the way back, though, was when he’d found Erwin’s discarded lab coat and had for some reason stopped to stare, pausing and thinking for a moment and then suddenly feeling a swell of something mischievous right before he abruptly reached out to grab it. 

First tracing his fingers over where ‘Erwin Smith, M.D.’ was stitched along the front fondly, Levi had next removed himself of his shirt before he threw it on, deciding that the idea he’d been struck with would be a lot more fun if he waltzed back into the other room wearing nothing but that and his tight, white underwear. That being said, he did frown a bit once he’d put the damned thing on all the way and realized it probably looked like some kind of huge, oversized baggy dress on him, wondering, at that point, if he might actually end up appearing too ridiculous for Erwin to take seriously. 

Had that ever happened before, though? No, Levi thought, it hadn’t — or at least, it hadn’t when he’d been half naked, anyway, and all over Erwin because he was in the  _ mood _ , which was what would essentially happen because he most certainly was. Still, though, he did want to make sure to have a little fun with Erwin first while wearing his own lab coat, but Levi was pretty sure that Erwin was just as tipsy as he was too and probably would not even notice how long the stupid thing was on him. With his decision reaffirmed at that, all Levi did to try and make it fit better was roll up the sleeves and shrug the excess cloth over his shoulders, somehow feeling almost giddy as he prepared to move in when he suddenly stuck his hands into the pockets and discovered something else: Erwin’s stethoscope.

Smiling to himself — he knew  _ instantly  _ that the thing would just make this all the more fun — Levi wrapped his fingers around it and made his way into the next room.  

“Hey, Erwin.” He said as he did so, rounding the corner and spotting Erwin still seated on the couch. He had sat up, Levi saw, and appeared to be reading something on his phone until Levi walked in, immediately setting the thing aside when he did so and making a face so full of astonishment when he laid eyes on him that it was all Levi could do not to laugh. “How do I look?”

“You…” Erwin started, raising his eyebrows for a moment while he glanced Levi over. 

Taking a few seconds to do so — he was clearly torn between amusement at seeing him in the coat and appreciating him because he was in his underwear — his surprise eventually gave way to something warmer, to delight, Levi thought, and a wide, fond smile that he fixed on Levi and caused his heart to skip.

“Amazing.” Erwin said then too, letting out a low chuckle that was clearly full of mirth. “You look just like a real doctor.”

“Yeah, they gave me my medical license while I was taking a piss.” Levi joked, pausing to bite his lip for a moment before he walked further into the room. 

Feeling his stomach flutter in a sudden bout of nervous excitement, he watched Erwin watch  _ him _ , noting that he didn’t seem to have put too much thought into why Levi might be wearing the lab coat. No, he probably just assumed he had done so to be silly, Levi told himself, which  _ was  _ at least  _ part  _ of the truth, but not all. That being said, he did not give in when Erwin reached out for him as he grew closer, giving him another warm smile and clearly expecting Levi to fall right back into his arms again so that they could resume what they’d been doing before.  

“Oh?” He murmured too, letting out another laugh at Levi’s joke. “Congratulations are in order, then. Come here.” 

Although the offer  _ was  _ tempting, Levi had other plans — plans that had him swatting playfully at Erwin’s greedy fingers once he’d stopped in front of him, reaching into his pockets to grab the stethoscope instead of climbing into his lap just yet so that he could make a show of wrapping the thing around his neck. 

“I dunno about that.” He said as he did so, barely managing to restrain a laugh himself at the momentary look of confusion on Erwin’s cute, puppy-like face. “I think you need an exam first.”

“An exam?” Erwin repeated slowly, raising his brows as his eyes went unfocused for a split second — right before they latched back onto Levi sharply, a bright, wicked glint appearing behind them that immediately let him know it had not taken Erwin long to figure out what it was that he was up to. 

Obviously, that was not surprising even if the man had drank more than his fair share of whiskey. He was smart, after all. He  _ was  _ an actual doctor, but even so, right then, he was just going to have to suck it up and pretend to be a patient.

“Yeah.” Levi said then, somehow managing to remain on his feet when normally a look like that from Erwin would make his knees go weak. Instead, he crossed his arms and spoke coyly, fixing Erwin with a mock expression of disapproval while he continued to gaze up at him with something of a smirk. “When was the last time you had a check-up?”

“I’m not sure. Probably a few days ago, when you took off my pants and stuck your fingers up my—

Clicking his tongue loudly, Levi interrupted  _ that  _ smartass comment by stepping forward to grab onto Erwin’s shoulders, giving him a small shove backwards and pushing him away roughly enough so that he was seated properly against the couch. Before, he’d been leaning over and looked like he was about to get handsy, but Levi had already decided he was only going to allow that on his terms, terms which involved him climbing into Erwin’s lap first so that he could straddle him and seat himself firmly on top of his warm thighs.

“Don’t interrupt me, I’m your fucking doctor.” He said too, making sure to place a hand on Erwin’s chest in a teasing effort to hold him back. “I know what’s best for you, and you don’t look so good, Smith.” 

“I don’t?” 

“Yeah, your face is all red. You look flushed.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, like you have a fever.”

“Well, I wonder why that is.” 

Although Erwin’s comment was dry, now that Levi was close to him he could see that his blue eyes were bright and sparkling with something playful, something that was surely reflected in Levi’s own even though he was forcing himself to ignore it so that he could act a part. Clearly, though, Erwin didn’t mind and was ready, willing, and up for his little roleplaying game in more ways than one — at least, he thought, if the telltale bulge he’d already glimpsed between his thighs said anything, because it looked to him like Erwin was as hard as a rock and certainly into whatever it was that he was doing. Finding that to be exciting, obviously, Levi bit his lip and then shifted to get closer, lifting his arms up, too, so that he could momentarily wind them around Erwin’s neck while he looked his face over and pretended to seriously think.

“You might be sick.” He said after a second or two, purposefully frowning while moving to press a palm down over Erwin’s forehead. “You might have a temperature.”

Making sure to thoroughly ‘check,’ Levi gently pushed Erwin’s hair back and then slid his fingers down so that he could cup one of his cheeks, watching as he leaned into his touch and lowered his eyelids and smiled at Levi playfully before he continued.

“Hm...yeah, your skin is pretty warm. I’m worried you might have an infection, or something.”

“Oh no. Not that.” Erwin murmured, his voice coming out so low by then that it was barely anything more than a purr. 

It rumbled audibly inside his chest, and despite the fact that Levi tried not to, hearing it immediately made him squirm in Erwin’s lap, lust cutting through him like a knife at the sound of his deep baritone washing over him like warm water.  _ Dammit _ , he thought, finding that it was becoming harder and harder to concentrate like this the more he went on — especially since Erwin had reached around to cup his ass with both hands and certainly felt just as hot and feverish beneath him as Levi had mentioned.

“What should I do, doctor?” Erwin said on his own, though, still watching Levi with an amused smile but apparently just as into the game as he was now. 

“I dunno yet.” Levi blurted hurriedly, telling himself that he needed to concentrate, that he would regret it if he woke up in the morning and realized he’d wasted an opportunity to tease Erwin because he’d gotten impatient. “I need to finish the exam first. Luckily for you, it’s hands on.”

“Hands on?” 

“Yeah. Let me just get this out of the way first, though.” Levi replied, licking his lips as he reached down to start unbuttoning Erwin’s shirt. 

He did so slowly even though all he  _ really _ wanted to do was rip it off and run his hands all over Erwin’s broad chest, ignoring the way that each new glimpse of his warm looking skin seemed to beg for his mouth, instead forcing himself to bite his tongue and focus because...well, he was still under the influence of alcohol, and it was kind of hard to pop the buttons open as easily as it might have been had he been sober.

“Isn’t this a bit unprofessional?” Erwin teased him while he worked at it, another small smile on his face that Levi could not help but nearly return.

“What do mean?” He replied dryly, unable to resist slipping a hand inside Erwin’s shirt to brush his fingers over a nipple then, relishing in the subtle way that it made Erwin’s breath hitch in response — and then in the unsubtle way that he suddenly squeezed Levis ass hard enough to cause him to nearly lurch forward. “You don’t undress all of your patients when you think they’re sick?”

“Not if I can help it.” Erwin said, chuckling a bit but then hastily adding one more thing when Levi paused to make a face: “And when I do, I don’t enjoy it.”

“Yeah, I thought so.”

“The only person I want to undress is you.”

“Hmm....well, I need to finish my exam first. I’m going to check your heart rate; be still.”

“Yes, doctor.”

Biting his lip, Levi shifted so that he could unwrap the stethoscope from around his neck and stick the weird bud things into his ears. Afterward, he grabbed the...the round, metal part at the end — Erwin had told Levi before, but he didn’t remember what any of this shit was called — and slipped it inside Erwin’s shirt to place it over where he thought his heart should be, leaning closer as he did so until their chests were touching and he was barely a few inches away from Erwin’s face. Like that, he listened, repositioning the stethoscope once or twice until he found a spot where he could hear clearly, stopping right away once he did and going still when his ears were suddenly filled with the loud, steady, thrumming sound of Erwin’s heartbeat that, for some reason, immediately made Levi flush.

It wasn’t that the noise was unfamiliar, he thought, because it wasn’t. No, he actually knew it quite well from how often his head ended up resting over Erwin’s chest, but...it was just...hearing it all of a sudden made him experience a lot of other things besides just arousal. Fondness, adoration, love; he couldn’t help it, not when hearing Erwin’s heart like that caused Levi to feel a closeness to him that was usually only reserved for sex. It was intimate, so much so that he nearly got lost in it, almost completely forgetting what he was actually doing there and why he had sought out the rhythmic sounds coming from inside Erwin’s chest in the first place. 

_ Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump. _ Levi listened, and paused, and something must have shown on his face, because after a few seconds Erwin lifted a hand to cup his cheek, brushing aside one of the stethoscope’s ear pieces to make sure that Levi could hear him speak.

“Find it?” He asked quietly, as his eyes — which had softened, Levi noticed — carefully swept over him and took in his expression.

“Yeah.” Levi uttered, swallowing and shifting so that he could wrap an arm around Erwin’s neck. “It’s...beating really fast.”

It was true: it was. Erwin’s heart rate was clearly accelerated, Levi thought, but just as he knew the real reason behind his flushed skin and the warm temperature that he’d mentioned earlier, he already understood why before Erwin even opened his mouth to say it.

“That’s because I want you, Levi.” He murmured anyway, gazing into his eyes with a heated expression — one that was rather serious in comparison to the lighthearted, playful atmosphere that had permeated the room before. 

Needless to say, because of that, and because Erwin had let go of his ass so that he could wrap an arm around Levi’s waist to tug him closer, letting his other palm slide down to grasp the side of his neck and brush at his bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, Levi suddenly felt all of the lust he’d been struggling to hold back rush through his body like some kind of hot wave — one that had just bursted through the veritable, flimsy dam he’d managed to construct inside him. Reaching up, he all but ripped the stethoscope away from his neck at that and discarded it somewhere on the floor behind him, forgetting about taking the time to ‘check’ Erwin’s breathing and whatever other shit he had planned in favor of cutting to the chase so that he could press his face into the crook of his neck.

“Yeah, well…” He still said though, now kissing at the skin of Erwin’s throat eagerly. Mouthing at him, he tasted salt and soap and felt the beginnings of sandpapery scruff just under Erwin’s jaw as he moved his lips upward, pausing only to murmur to him once before he picked a spot and sucked sharply.  “Good thing I know the perfect treatment for that shit.”

“And what’s that?” Erwin asked, letting out the tiniest gasp at Levi’s ministrations — a sound that was accompanied by him reaching down to  _ again  _ grab at Levi’s ass, although not before he slid his palms all along his thighs and hips while pushing back the lab coat.

“Open your mouth.” Levi breathed, moving his lips again, cradling Erwin’s face in one palm while he nuzzled and mouthed at his cheek. “And close your eyes, and I’ll show you.”

Needless to say, only a few seconds passed after that before they were kissing —  _ really  _ kissing, Levi thought with relief, as Erwin did not hesitate to do what he asked, unable to keep from turning his head, apparently, to meet Levi’s lips at the very last second when he finally reached the corner of his mouth and finished speaking. Like that, they ended up locked in what proved to be an almost desperate, heated embrace from the get go, the hungry movements of their hands and mouths fueled by Levi’s teasing and the fact that they had already ended up like this once even before that. The alcohol probably didn’t help either, Levi knew, but whatever. He liked that he could taste whiskey on Erwin’s tongue and he liked the way that his own blood seemed to burn hotter than normal as it ran through his veins, and Erwin, too, clearly liked everything that was happening just as much as he did. 

He let out a deep groan after less than a minute of frantic kissing, in fact, and the next thing that Levi knew, he was on his back on the couch after Erwin moved to roll them both over, immediately settling between Levi’s thighs so that he could lie on top of him and nudge his head back to press his lips against his neck.

“God, Levi.” He gasped too, breathing against his skin and even licking at his jawline, sounding so needy and worked up, Levi thought, that it was all he could do not to shiver. “You’re too much.”

“Why? Don’t tell me you actually  _ liked  _ being a patient for once.”  Levi teased, tangling his fingers in Erwin’s hair while he shifting, moving underneath him a bit  _ only _ so that he could savor how large and heavy he felt on top of him. “I thought real doctors were shit at that.”

“They are, but I can’t say that I mind if  _ you’re  _ the doctor.” Erwin replied back, right before he shifted to give Levi another searing, deep kiss on the lips that nearly took his breath away.

“That’s good.” He murmured when he pulled away though, skillfully reaching down without hesitation for the buckle on Erwin’s belt. “Because I wasn’t done yet.”

“Not done? I thought you already gave me my treatment.”

“Yeah, but I forgot to check this guy down here. Gotta make sure he’s alright too. He feels pretty big and hard; I wonder if something’s affecting him.”

By then, Erwin’s mouth had wandered elsewhere again, moving away while he’d spoken so that he could nuzzle at Levi’s cheek and jaw and kiss at his skin, remaining close enough while he did so, though, that Levi was able to feel how he smiled in response to his silly teasing and how he also let out a breathy exhale — one that he  _ might  _ have thought to be laughter if he hadn’t also undone Erwin’s pants by then and reached inside to wrap his fingers around his cock. That’s what he was talking about that was so hard and stiff,  _ obviously,  _ and he didn’t waste any time before he started stroking him, biting his lip even while he found himself unable to hold back a self-satisfied smile at the pleasured, almost relieved sounding sigh Erwin suddenly made in the back of his throat.

“Oh, I think he’s alright.” He managed to murmur despite how good it seemed to feel though, pressing his face against the crook of Levi’s neck and letting out a huff that this time he knew to be one of amusement.  _ “Now.” _

Admittedly cracking up a bit at that — Levi couldn’t help it, as now that the charade was mostly over it all seemed more comical than anything else — the sound of his laughter died away as he continued to touch Erwin, as he wrapped his free arm around his neck while Erwin breathed hot and heavy against his skin and jerked his hips up towards Levi’s hand. Clearly, he thought, Erwin liked what he was doing, and because of the mild teasing that he’d put him through before, Levi certainly did not begrudge him taking a moment to just lie there and enjoy it. That being said, he also could not stop himself from eventually fisting his fingers into Erwin’s hair to drag him back up for another wet, open-mouthed kiss either, unable to help it after Erwin’s hands started to wander again on their own even though Levi had yet to stop stroking him.

Naturally, one big palm had made its way inside the lab coat to rub and squeeze at Levi’s side before long, in fact, inevitably making him squirm just as Erwin shifted to again grab at his ass roughly and then tease him by tickling at the inside of his thighs. Having his bulk there between his legs and his fingers touching him like that was just quickly becoming too much, Levi thought, and he could not suppress a shudder when Erwin’s palm suddenly brushed over  _ his  _ erection, grabbing him for that kiss and unable to help how he hungrily moved his mouth over Erwin’s and wrapped a leg around his waist so that he could  _ try  _ and grind himself up against his body.

Feeling, now, as if he was on fire and like he might overheat — his skin was red, surely, flushed and burning up to the touch like he had noted Erwin’s to be earlier — Levi was glad that the growing intensity and lust between them made it clear that the playful banter from before was over. Even if it hadn’t been he wasn’t sure that he would be able to say anything that fucking made sense, he thought, especially not when he nipped at Erwin’s bottom lip and Erwin then reached beneath him to jerk his underwear down over his ass in response, fisting his hand in the cloth and tugging at it so hard, in fact, that it was a wonder it did not rip. 

Of course, the briefs he was wearing could only go as far down as his thighs because of the position he was in, but it was enough to free his cock and enough for Erwin to get a real handful of his backside this time, taking a moment, naturally, to dig his fingers into the plump skin and grope him, pulling his cheeks apart even as he shifted to plant his mouth right over one of Levi’s nipples. He kissed at him there, sucking for a moment and teasing at the sensitive bud with his tongue and teeth, immediately causing Levi to make a small sound in his throat and arch his back in an almost unconscious effort to get closer. 

“Erwin.” He gasped too, moving his hips again and finding that he was unable to stay still while Erwin continued marking a hungry trail downward, unable to control the lusty anticipation for what was now obviously going to come, too, while his boyfriend planted wet, sucking kisses over the skin of his stomach and lower belly. 

He was aggressive with what he was doing, Levi thought, which was fine with him because the way he pushed Levi’s legs further apart to make room for his shoulders caused him to bite his lip and fucking groan with need, reaching down while he did so to slide his fingers into Erwin’s hair because he  _ knew  _ he was going to need something to hold on to. Indeed, after Erwin hummed his approval at Levi’s touch — or just moaned lightly under his breath, Levi wasn’t entirely sure — he only spared a few more kisses to his thighs and the area directly between and around his balls before he had taken Levi’s cock inside his lips, swallowing him down a few inches and swirling his tongue around the head without even skipping a beat. 

Naturally, Levi swore and then made a sound that he wasn’t ashamed to call a whimper, tightening his grip on Erwin’s hair and reaching down with his other hand so that he could grab onto Erwin’s arm. It was outstretched underneath his thigh and somewhere on the couch, he knew, but because he had thrown his head back and wasn’t looking he found Erwin’s palm instead — something that was even better, as the way Erwin grasped him back with his fingers and gave his hand a squeeze made his heart feel full almost as much as belly did because of the pleasure. It also caused him to look up, he thought, with the sudden desire to see Erwin’s face, but that didn’t last long when the sight of him almost made him come right then and there. 

It was hard not to, he thought, when Erwin met Levi’s gaze while his lips were also stretched around his hard cock, and also while he was all red face and messy hair and heated expressions, too, with lidded eyes that were dark with lust and a determination that  _ clearly _ had to do with his efforts to suck Levi off. Needless to say, because of that, because of how he’d already started bobbing up and down steadily and hollowing out his cheeks, Levi fell back onto the couch again before he could help it, a low moan suddenly leaving his lips as he did so at how  _ good  _ it all fucking felt and how quickly it was going to his head.

“Erwin.” He breathed again, feeling dizzy, almost, from the pleasure, and unable to keep from twitching his hips up when his length suddenly bumped the back of Erwin’s throat a bit roughly. 

Squeezing Levi’s hand again in response, Erwin shut his eyes and just kept going, naturally, moving his mouth up and down the length of Levi’s cock and teasing at him with his tongue as best he could, pausing every so often to gently suckle at the sensitive head while Levi squirmed more and more desperately beneath him. Like that, he became lost in the pleasure rather fast and — predictably enough — could feel his release beginning to build before long, tight and hot in his groin and thighs as he gasped and arched his back on the couch. He was panting by then, of course, and moaning Erwin’s name, and because Erwin could surely tell that Levi was getting closer, he doubled his efforts and went down on his cock as much as he could, sucking hard and swallowing around him even as he gently rubbed at Levi’s hand with his thumb when he  _ again  _ squeezed Erwin’s palm. 

He was clutching it very tightly, in fact, as if he was hanging onto him for dear life, barely even realizing he was doing it, though, because he was far too focused on what he was feeling in his groin. Despite that, the sensation of Erwin’s fingers brushing softly across his skin like that — soothingly, almost, in response to his writhing — was what seemed to tip him over the edge for whatever reason, a sudden spark of warmth from the gesture causing his heart to flutter even as a burst of the strongest pleasure exploded inside of him like lightning. It was intense enough, he thought, to make him moan with a tremble in his voice, to cause him to feel like he might shake apart for a few seconds while he spilled wet and hot inside of Erwin’s mouth.

Somehow during all of that he managed to hear Erwin groan, too, when it happened as if the taste or the sights and sounds of Levi coming were too arousing for him to bear, and indeed, he did not pull off Levi’s cock until he’d started gasping and squirming because of the sensitivity. Once he did, though, once he let him slide from between his lips for good he pressed his face to Levi’s stomach for a moment, panting for breath just as he was while Levi stroked his hair and  _ finally  _ went limp in bliss. Feeling almost drained for a moment, he thought, he lazily watched as Erwin sat up after a few seconds and kissed his palm — the one he’d been holding onto, Levi remembered — climbing back over him so that he could do the same to his lips and give him a small smile. 

“Satisfied, Levi?” He teased in a soft voice, nuzzling at Levi’s cheek with his nose, peeking up at him, almost, with warm, sparkling eyes that made him perk up a bit and swallow.

“Yeah.” He said, sitting up a little and licking his lips, realizing, of course, as he did so that this wasn’t quite yet over.

“Good. It was  _ my  _ diagnosis that you needed it.” Erwin continued though, prompting Levi to reach up so that he could cup his face with both hands.

Like that, they were eye to eye and Levi let his thumb trace gently over one cheekbone, adopting a deep frown that was more of a playful pout than anything else. “Hey, I thought  _ I _ was the doctor tonight?”

“Well, you still can be, if you want.”

“Yeah. I do. I gotta take care you too, you know.” Levi murmured, drawing Erwin close for another kiss — this one less quick than the others had been after his recovery. 

Feeling how Erwin seemed to melt into it, he let go of him with one hand so that he could reach between them for Erwin’s cock again, knowing, surely, that he had to be aching by then or  _ at least _ close to it. Indeed, he noticed right away, Erwin inhaled sharply at his touch, deepened the kiss, and twitched his hips forward even quicker than he had the first time Levi had grabbed him, showing Levi that he still wanted him very much and making him feel almost a bit guilty, too, that he had ended up neglected while Levi had been awash in pleasure. For fuck’s sake, Levi thought too, Erwin was still fully dressed while he was...well, while his ass was hanging out of his underwear and Erwin’s lab coat still hung over his shoulders, but luckily, this was a problem that — doctor or not — he definitely knew how to easily fix.

“C’mon.” He blurted suddenly at that thought, pulling away and nudging Erwin off him with what felt like a burst of determination. Reaching forward, he grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch and eagerly began to lead him off to the bedroom, thinking that there were plenty of things in there — like lube, toys, and other fun options — that would surely ensure that Erwin had a good time. “Let’s get you fixed up, Mr. Smith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you the rating would go up


	3. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin’s ghost was everywhere after his death, Levi thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo i'm about to upload a bunch of fic that i've only posted on tumblr here. basically to back it up.....since apparently they're deleting blogs now? idk, i needed to do it anyway so [mario voice] here we go

Erwin’s ghost was everywhere after his death, Levi thought. Inside the windows, next to him along the paths that he walked each day, and within the walls themselves, as no matter where he looked, it seemed, memories of Erwin would resurface and remind him of what had once been.  


It was because Levi had not been in the Survey Corps a single day without him, he knew. Erwin had recruited him, had made him a soldier, a scout, and in the time that followed, had become an unwavering presence in his life that Levi had not been able to imagine himself without. Even now, he thought, now that Erwin was physically gone, it seemed that his mind would not let him, as the memories were strong, and haunted him in ways that sometimes made him wonder if he was going mad.

It was worse at night.

At night, the place was as silent and empty as the abandoned villages they’d passed on their way to Shiganshina, and Levi was usually the only one skulking around with his cleaning rag in an effort to occupy himself. Instead of doing that, though, the opposite would happen, and he would round a corner only to spot a curtain that Erwin, in a moment of spontaneity, had once tugged him behind so that he could sneak a kiss on their way outside, or descend a stairwell and see a shadow, and remember finding Erwin waiting for him, smiling, at the bottom of it.

Here, in the mess hall, he saw a dent in the floor from where Erwin had once dropped a stone bowl of soup. There, in the barracks, the table sat where they’d served beef from the officer’s rations to the soldiers who had nowhere to go during Christmas. Behind the stables they had almost made love before they’d realized what fools they were being and gone inside, and while passing a locked door, a faint rush of cold air reminded Levi of Erwin pushing it open to help him find a lost broom.

Other types of memories made themselves known too. Outside Erwin’s old, now unused office, Levi saw himself carrying the man, dangerously drunk and drowning on whiskey and his own deep guilt, to the nearest bed. That had only happened once, but inside, Levi had found Erwin with his head in his hands many times. He’d comforted him, picked him back up after expeditions, and saw parts of him that no one else ever did. Erwin, too, had seen inside of him, because Levi recalled sitting on the window seat and telling Erwin about his mother. He remembered companionship, he thought. And trust, and tenderness, and love; all of it was there in his mind, but with the bittersweet, underlying gloom that it was…well, now all gone.

Oddly, Erwin’s ghost followed Levi to his room, although it was not the same one he had occupied while he’d been alive. Theoretically, that should be the only place where Levi did not feel his overwhelming presence, but he was there too. He was in the chair by the window, waiting for him to come to bed. He was beside him, helping him to turn down the blankets. He was the familiar weight behind him, pressing up against Levi’s back to hold him as he began to drift off to sleep.

In the darkness, he felt something caress the bare skin of his arm that could have been fingertips, and a tickle below his ear — lips pressed to his cheek, as his hair shifted gently away from his forehead.  _Levi,_  he heard Erwin whisper, calling out to him, soothing him, making him feel warm and content and safe despite the overwhelming chill in the air around his bed and the aching emptiness inside him. Then, though, then he would hear a clattering sound and he would jerk awake, sitting up in a half-panic while his heart pounded in his chest and he looked around for Erwin wildly.

A dream, he always thought. The blankets shifting and the breeze coming in through the window, but why did it seem so real? Why was it so vivid? Was he losing his mind due to his grief?

Levi didn’t know, but in the morning, he often found Erwin’s bolo tie on the floor right beside his bed — unexplained, since he kept it in a drawer, but nonetheless surely the noise that had woken him up the night before. Staring at it, Levi felt certain of that, but put it back where it had come from anyway. Even if the memories were sometimes painful, he thought, he would rather have that than nothing at all, and would rather be haunted by Erwin’s ghost than without him entirely.


	4. International Kiss Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the…” Levi began, shaking his head and swallowing and struggling to break through the confused, surprised daze still in his mind. “What the fuck are you doing here?”
> 
> “I heard it was International Kiss Day.” Erwin pronounced then, practically beaming down at Levi as if that explained everything.

Having a long distance relationship was sometimes frustrating, Levi thought. How could it not be, when it resulted in him living in a default state of pining, of loneliness and aching and of  _‘I really, really miss my boyfriend?’_ He wasn’t sure, and he didn’t think that he would ever learn to cope with it, not when the longing he felt was sometimes so strong it threatened to burn him from the inside out. He needed the physical contact, he knew, he needed to  _see_ Erwin, to hold his hand and kiss him and have sex with him too, or even to just eat dinner with him, to curl up on the couch afterward for a few hours of cuddle time and shitty reality TV.

His yearning for all of those things distracted him almost constantly, as he had come to the conclusion that his life would never be as full as it should until he could have it. Still, somehow he managed, perhaps because that wasn’t even the worst of it. No, to him, the  _worst_ was the fact that he was unable to be there for Erwin when he needed him, that he couldn’t just rush over to help him if he got a flat tire — ridiculously, Erwin did not know how to change one — because he lived five fucking hours away. He couldn’t make sure that his diet didn’t entirely consist of cereal and hot pockets, either, or take care of him when he was sick, nor could he comfort him when he was down or depressed, which happened sometimes, and which bothered Levi far, far more than his basic need to just get laid.

It worried him whenever Erwin got like that, he thought, and made him feel useless while he also wondered if Erwin would be better off with someone else who  _could_ be there. He deserved that, Levi knew, and he hated that he couldn’t provide it, and unfortunately, right then, he was experiencing a lot more of that type of self-doubt than normal. Right then, in fact, he was pretty sure that Erwin was having a bad day because he’d been distant that morning and was barely responding to any of his texts, and all in all, it was making him feel like shit. He berated himself, naturally, and felt his heart ache at the thought of Erwin down and alone, and had begun to wonder whether or not he should leave work early to make a trip out to visit him.

It was Friday so it’d probably be alright if he did because he had the weekend off, but Erwin didn’t, and that was why they hadn’t already made plans to see each other then in the first place. Should he go anyway, though? If Erwin wasn’t doing good then it would be worth it — and that’s what a good partner  _would_ do, right? — but then again, he hadn’t said that. Usually he’d tell Levi if he was having a bad day, but he hadn’t mentioned anything of the sort. Because of that, Levi tried to convince himself that he was just busy at work or something, but still, he couldn’t get the concern out of his head, and by the time lunch rolled around he was seriously considering going home to pack a bag so that he could make an impromptu drive down to Erwin’s place.

Thankfully, though, before he could, a knock on his office door sounded out and proved to him that — amazingly enough — a trip like that would actually be completely and irrevocably unnecessary.

“Erwin?!” Levi blurted out when he found him standing outside in the hallway, an expression of complete shock and surprise crossing his features that was apparently strong enough to make Erwin chuckle.

What the fuck, he thought? What was Erwin  _doing_ there? He was supposed to be at work, he was supposed to be in  _his_ city, hours and hours and many miles away, and—

Before Levi could even begin to get ahold of his thoughts, he again found himself taken aback when Erwin suddenly bent to press their lips together,  _passionately_. Reaching out so that he could cup Levi’s cheek, Erwin wrapped an arm around him too and tugged him close, kissing him hard and heated and so fervently that it nearly took Levi’s breath away. Because of that — and perhaps because of the surprise of not only seeing Erwin, but being suddenly and unexpectedly enveloped by his scent and overwhelmed with his taste — Levi found himself almost feeling dizzy and weak-kneed, barely able to do more than clutch at Erwin’s shoulders to hold on so that he could try and respond in kind with his mouth.

Like that, Levi ended up feeling like he’d just sprinted up several flights of stairs by the time they’d parted, as he was unable to control the excited, rapid racing of his heart and the breathless sensation in his chest — things that certainly didn’t go away when he looked up and again saw Erwin standing in front of him. Erwin, he thought, who wasn’t supposed to be there, who he loved and missed terribly since he’d seen him last, and who he’d been increasingly concerned about all day, moping, in Levi’s mind, but instead now holding him in an embrace and smiling down at him happily.

“What the…” Levi began, shaking his head and swallowing and struggling to break through the confused, surprised daze still in his mind. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I heard it was International Kiss Day.” Erwin pronounced then, practically beaming down at Levi as if that explained everything.

“What?” Levi asked though, because…well, because it  _didn’t_.

What the fuck was International Kiss Day? Was that a real thing, and did people actually celebrate it? If so, was that why Erwin was there? Had he…had he really traveled all that way to—

“I mean, so?” Levi said quietly, flushing hotly at the thought even as he also stood there wide-eyed and unable to believe it. “So, what?”

“So, I wanted to kiss you.”

“So…so you’re telling me you fucking came here…you drove five hours just to  _kiss_ me?”

Smiling again, this time very softly as he looked at him, Erwin nodded once and then pulled Levi into another embrace, wrapping his arms around him as Levi — still astonished, but suddenly overjoyed — practically collapsed against him too for a hug.

“I had to.” Erwin explained, while Levi pressed his face into Erwin’s chest. Closing his eyes for a moment, he paused while Erwin spoke, listening to him but taking a second to savor the pleasant, warm, fluttering and happy feeling now swelling in his chest. “I missed you so much, Levi.”

“Did you plan this?” Levi asked, wondering, exactly, how long ago Erwin had decided to do this — especially when he now realized that Erwin had been quiet all morning because he’d been  _driving_.

“No. I heard them mention it on the radio this morning before work, and I looked it up. Once I read about it, I…I had to, like I said. I wanted to. I couldn’t stand the thought of not being here to kiss you. It’s what you deserve, and—

“But Erwin, your work. I thought you had to—

“I decided it can wait. I took today and the weekend off so we can spend some time together. It’s alright.”

“Fuck.” Levi said, squeezing Erwin and unable to contain his smile even if it  _was_ hidden against his chest.

While he did so, he couldn’t help but think, too, about the irony of Erwin’s words, about how he had apparently been just as concerned about what he’d felt Levi had ‘deserved’ as much as Levi had been about him.

“I thought you were feeling shitty today or something, because you weren’t texting me.” He murmured with that in mind. “I was worried. I almost left work to come see your ass, too, because I…I didn’t want you to have to be alone. ”

“Oh? I’m fine right now, but that would have been a nice surprise.” Erwin responded, reaching up to brush his fingers through Levi’s hair tenderly before pressing his face there.

“Yeah, but you beat me too it.”

“Yes.”

As Erwin spoke, Levi thought, the smile in his voice was obvious, and sure enough, when he shifted so that he could kiss Levi on the lips again, his were curled up with something delightful and warm. Naturally, because of that, Levi was drawn into him all over again, and for a few moments they stayed that way, at least until Levi eventually realized that well…they were still basically standing in the hallway. No one had spotted them, thankfully, while they’d been there, but they probably needed to go inside or leave — a thought that Levi, happy and thrilled and in love, was finding more and more appealing by the second, especially since he had the sudden urge to kiss Erwin again and again and again, to show him how much he appreciated his gesture and how amazing Erwin made him feel until things  _hopefully_ and  _eventually_ led to more.

“Although I have to admit…” Erwin started then, proving to Levi that he was unsurprisingly thinking the same thing too. “I was hoping I would be able to give you more than a kiss once I got here.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Levi responded, teasingly licking his lips and tugging Erwin inside of his office.

“Like dinner. And maybe a movie. Before we head back to your bedroom — if you’ll invite me inside, of course.”

Snorting at that, Levi hugged Erwin once more, quickly while his heart swelled in excitement and warmth for their apparent date to come before he pulled away.

“I think I can manage that.” He said, unable to help from giving Erwin the slightest tiny smile over his shoulder as he walked to his desk. “Let me just get my keys.”


	5. Don't Worry Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to fucking kill whoever did this.” Levi was muttering angrily under his breath, sitting on his knees with his back to Erwin and leaning over what looked like tomato plants. “I’m going to kill them for you. Don’t worry, babies. I’m going to murder every single son of a bitch who ever got a mouthful of you. They’ll drown in poison, and die screaming. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on this stupid post 
> 
> http://goddamnchou.tumblr.com/post/171802299435/robotmango-me-crouched-down-in-front-of-my

Levi was so cute, Erwin thought. Funny, too, and with a kind, sweet smile that he’d only seen once but would do crazy things to have the pleasure of glimpsing again. During the four or five times that they’d spoken — unfortunately quick conversations that were barely more than small talk — he’d also noticed that Levi had quite the mouth on him, as well as an honest, brazen attitude that he actually liked very much. He wanted to get to know him better, he knew, but there was a problem: he wasn’t sure if Levi was interested.

Sure, he’d been decently polite to Erwin after he’d moved next door to him a few months ago and they’d first met, but he was hard to read which meant Erwin hadn’t figured him out yet, and after all, the smile he’d seen from Levi had not been for him. It had been for his plants. His garden, to be exact. The one that he worked in every day and was working in now, oblivious to Erwin who was on the other side of the chain link fence that separated their yards, watering his grass absentmindedly and staring over it to watch him.

Standing there, he knew that he wanted to go talk to Levi, to make some attempt at conversation, but he wasn’t sure of what to say. He wasn’t sure if Levi  _wanted_ to be interrupted while he dug in the dirt and weeded his plants, all while wearing gloves and a large straw hat to protect himself from the sun that he looked absolutely  _adorable_ in. God, Erwin thought, if only he had a garden too, then perhaps they would have something to talk about. Unfortunately, though, he didn’t. Unfortunately, he didn’t know the first thing about taking care of flowers or vegetables, and the only reason he was even watering his grass right then was because he couldn’t bear the thought of his yard looking shabby while Levi’s always looked pristine.  

Normally, he wouldn’t have cared this much, but even so, he was probably going to have to hire someone to keep it up. He didn’t have time and he didn’t know what he was even doing, as there was a particular patch of weeds in the front that just wouldn’t go away. Perhaps he could ask Levi for tips on how to get rid of it, he thought. That might be a conversation starter, but then again, it wasn’t hard to imagine the judgmental expression Levi would probably fix on him for having an unkempt yard, and he felt mortified and rejected already just from thinking about it.

Yes, he told himself then, he would definitely have to get a gardener to avoid a situation like that. What about now, though? What could he say to Levi? Should he just stop beating around the bush and ask him out? Immediately, the idea caused his insides to erupt into nerves. A second later, though, and they had subsided — well, enough for him to  _think_ — mainly because he’d realized that if he did go out on a limb and try that…well, then he would at least know one way or the other if he actually had a chance. He would at least  _know_ whether or not Levi was interested in him, he thought, so that he wouldn’t be wasting his time trying to get to know him anymore if he wasn’t, but then again, him saying no would probably cause being his neighbor to become a little awkward.

Still, he  _could_ say yes, of course, if Erwin was lucky, and then he would get to take Levi out on a date. If that went well, he knew, then it might also be the beginning of many, many wonderful things to come, things which naturally made Erwin’s heart flutter just to think about. Because of that, he knew immediately that if things played out that way then any risk he might have taken would have been well worth it, and as such, he figured he could deal with any awkwardness that might spring up if it went wrong if there was a chance that it could go  _right_. With that in mind, he decided that there was absolutely no point in wasting anymore time.

No, he was going to act now, he thought, and march right over to the fence and ask Levi out to dinner. Tossing his hose down — and swearing when he splashed himself because he’d been watering the same spot that entire time and there was now a puddle — he walked over to turn it off, making a beeline toward where Levi was sitting with his heart pounding and his brows drawn down determinedly.  _Hi, Levi, would you like to go out to dinner with me?_  He repeated to himself, ignoring the butterflies that erupted in his stomach as he approached, taking step after step after step and preemptively opening his mouth to speak, to blurt out the words, only to find himself stopping a second later when he suddenly heard Levi’s voice and realized that he was already talking instead.   

“I’m going to fucking kill whoever did this.” He was muttering angrily under his breath, sitting on his knees with his back to Erwin and leaning over what looked like tomato plants. “I’m going to kill them for you. Don’t worry, babies. I’m going to murder every single son of a bitch who ever got a mouthful of you. They’ll drown in poison, and die screaming. I promise.”

_…what?_

That was all Erwin’s mind supplied him with for at least five seconds, as although he  _knew_ already that Levi could be crude, he hadn’t exactly been expecting to overhear him uttering such vehement, violent language when he’d decided to walk over there. It wasn’t that it shocked or offended him, really, because he’d heard worse, but…it was just…well, who was Levi  _talking_ to? Who was he talking  _about?_  Why was he openly discussing murder? Erwin was admittedly confused and maybe even slightly alarmed, but then Levi shifted a bit and he saw his hand gently holding a portion of the tomato plant, and immediately, he understood.

“Oh.” He said out loud, letting out a laugh, too, as soon as he realized: “You’re talking to the plants.”

Now it was Levi’s turn to freeze. Right in front of Erwins eyes, he stiffened — after he actually jumped, though, which made Erwin cringe because he hadn’t meant to startle him — sitting up rigidly straight and staying like that for a second or two before he then turned his head to look over his shoulder. His eyes were impossibly wide, Erwin saw, underneath the brim of the hat, and with the way that his lips were parted too, he almost looked  _just_ as alarmed as Erwin had felt a few moments earlier. Immediately, of course, he felt bad.

“I’m sorry.” He said right away, smiling apologetically at Levi and somehow remaining calm on the outside even as his thoughts swirled with certainty that he’d just blew it. “I didn’t mean to startle you, or interrupt. I—

“It’s, uh…it’s okay. I was just…I mean…shit. Fucking ants, right?” Levi uttered, shaking his head and cursing and causing Erwin to raise both his eyebrows in confusion.

He didn’t have the faintest idea of what Levi was talking about, but for whatever reason, he found that he was absolutely delighted and charmed by it nonetheless.

“Ants?” He asked though, leaning forward a bit so that he could rest his elbows on the fence with interest. While he did so, he watched as Levi — who was still a bit wide-eyed, but growing less so — looked him over as if he was studying him and then swallowed, seeming to relax a bit too a second later, thankfully, from where he’d still been tense right before tossing his trowel down into the dirt. “What do you mean?”

“They’re eating my fucking tomato plants. They’ve done it before and I thought I got rid of them, but now they’re back. They ate holes in all the leaves and it’s pissing me off. I really want to kill the little shits before they go and do worse.”

“Yes, I heard.”

Although Erwin was just teasing and had even chuckled when he spoke, Levi drew his eyebrows down at that and then scowled, averting his gaze abruptly and also seeming to go a bit pink in the face. Was it from the sun? If not, Erwin realized, then he was definitely blushing, which likely meant that he’d embarrassed him because…because why? Because he’d caught him talking to his plants? Or, he thought, was it because he’d caught him talking to his plants  _while_ violently threatening insects with murder?

“Ah…I mean, it’s alright.” Erwin said, immediately trying to diffuse the situation — if there was one — and again wondering why he was so intent on screwing this up. Things felt awkward, he thought, and it was probably his fault, and it didn’t give him much hope for how this was going to turn out. Still, though, he swallowed those feelings, and told himself to persist while offering Levi what he hoped was a warm smile. “I’d want to kill them too, especially if I worked as hard on my garden as you work on yours. I don’t think I’ve ever told you this, but your yard…it’s beautiful.”

As soon as he’d said it, Erwin knew almost instantly that he’d finally managed to say something right.  

He could tell, he thought, by the way that Levi returned his gaze to his own quickly, by how his tense expression melted into one that was much softer — and even a little surprised, as if he hadn’t expected the compliment — before he schooled it back into something neutral. After that, the only thing remaining from before was the color to his cheeks, which, Erwin noticed, just spread over the rest of his face and grew darker instead of going away. Now, he realized, now he was sure that Levi was blushing, but in a way that couldn’t be from embarrassment this time but because of something else.

“Levi.” Erwin started at that, feeling a rush of hope and excitement too when he watched Levi bite his lip — almost bashfully, which was somehow so adorable and sexy at the same time that he thought he might explode — and stare up at him with curiosity. “I came over here because…because, well, I wanted to ask if you’d like to have dinner with me sometime. Can I take you out?”

“Out?” Levi uttered, again looking round eyed at Erwin — this time almost as if he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.

Was that a good thing, Erwin wondered? His first guess was that yes, it was, but then again, Levi could also be in disbelief because he was shocked that Erwin thought he had a chance with him, or because he already had a boyfriend, or because Erwin had read him completely wrong and  _he didn’t even like men at all in the first place._  Because of that, part of him was sure that Levi was about to laugh in his face and tell him to fuck off, but he could also not do that, and Erwin had already asked anyway and there was no point in backing down now.

“Yes, for dinner.” He said again, pausing for a moment before he swallowed thickly, continuing, too, so that he could explain precisely what he’d meant on the off chance that Levi just hadn’t understood him clearly. “On a date. You can say no if—

“I’m not saying no.” Levi blurted then, making it Erwin’s turn to barely believe what it was that he was hearing.

“You’re not?” He asked, already feeling excitement, relief, and happiness beginning to bubble up inside of his chest.

He was hesitant to fully let himself experience it, though, because Levi hadn’t actually said yes yet either, but he was hopeful, and unable to stop himself from staring raptly at Levi — while standing on pins and needles — so that he wouldn’t miss what he said next.

“No. Give me your number.”

“My number? So you want to go out to dinner with me?”

“Yeah. I was just surprised that you asked, you know, since I’ve been sitting over here feeling like you thought I was some kind of shitty psycho now for talking to my plants like that.”

“No.” Erwin replied, somehow managing to not collapse against the fence when all the feelings he’d been suppressing before finally rushed through him. Instead of that, though, he just let out a breathy laugh and then smiled widely at Levi as he stood up to approach where Erwin was standing, finding that he couldn’t help but…well, experience a bit of boldness either after everything had just gone so much in his favor. “I don’t think that. I actually thought it was cute, if I’m being honest, once I realized what you were doing. I hope that’s not too forward of me to say.”

“It’s not.” Levi said, almost sounding like he’d practically choked the words out as he again fought off a grimace — one that this time, Erwin was sure, was directed more at himself rather than Erwin.

Because of that, Erwin again began to think about how Levi was almost  _irresistibly_ cute. He was struggling with being flustered, he’d suddenly realized, although he seemed to be trying to hide it. Regardless, it was all so charming and endearing that it made his heart flutter, and as such, he couldn’t help the way he stood there at the fence for a moment, remaining still and just gazing down at Levi with a widening smile while he stared back and noticeably clenched his jaw.

“Good.” Erwin finally said after another second, though, admittedly enjoying the encounter quite a bit now and wishing it wouldn’t have to end. “Because I think that you are. Cute, I mean.”

“Oh yeah? Give me your number then, like I said.” Levi replied, pulling his phone out and raising an eyebrow in Erwin’s direction.

“You want my number?”

“Yeah. I’ll text you, and then you’ll have mine. So we can set something up, or whatever.”

“Alright.”

Still smiling, Erwin gave Levi his number. He pulled out his phone too and watched as Levi took off one of his gardening gloves to tap on the screen of his, waiting until he’d glanced back up before he focused on his cell to watch for the incoming text message.

_you’re pretty fucking cute yourself_. Was what it said when it arrived, immediately causing Erwin’s cheeks to feel a bit warm too, as well as the rest of him, all while he felt an undeniable thrill travel it’s way up his spine like lightning.

Levi, meanwhile, had gone as red as one of his tomatoes, but was still staring up at Erwin and again biting his bottom lip coyly. He looked good enough to eat, Erwin thought, but as much as the idea excited him, he was getting too far ahead of himself already, and it was probably best that he wrap this conversation up so that they could both separate and recoup their senses. He could feel the nervous energy practically radiating off Levi, somehow, and he too felt like he needed a minute to slow his pulse and breathe and process this so that he could figure out what to do next.

“Thank you.” He said with that in mind, smiling at Levi and rather enjoying the way that his eyes lowered to latch onto it while visibly softening. “I’m glad you think so.”

“Whatever.” Levi replied, shrugging one shoulder in what now seemed like obviously false nonchalance to Erwin.

“So shall I call you later, or do you want to call me?”

“Why don’t you call me, big guy, and I’ll tell you my schedule.”

“Alright. I’ll call you, then.”

Practically beaming, Erwin put his phone away and stepped back from the fence. He waved and Levi nodded his head and then turned to head back into his house — not before he noticed Levi  _definitely_ checking him out, though — knowing that he was going to make a beeline for a chair so that he could collapse into it and revel in the high of  _successfully asking Levi on a date._ Somehow, he got the sense that it was no small feat and that he was a hard man to impress, and he almost wondered if it was too good to be true. Before he could really think about that, though, he again found himself stopped, turning after making it only halfway across his yard when he heard Levi’s voice suddenly call out to him.

“Hey!” He’d said, finally giving him that rare, small, sweet smile that he’d been dying to get a glimpse of again. “See you later, Erwin.”


	6. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi was drunk.
> 
> How many beers had he had? Erwin was quite sure they’d both lost count.

Levi was drunk.

How many beers had he had? Erwin was quite sure they’d both lost count, but it was enough for him to practically glue himself to Erwin’s side on the couch, and enough for him to press their lips together every chance he got, too, so much so that he’d long ago stopped paying attention to what was on the television to only focus on his partner. Naturally, because he was not going to waste a chance to hold Levi, Erwin did the same, finding that as per usual, he was unable to keep the smile off his face at Levi’s behavior.

He was always like this when he was drunk, he thought. Adorable. Affectionate. Clingy and cute, and completely expected to Erwin after several years of marriage. About 5 beers in and Levi would start to get like this, he knew, unapologetically sidling up to him wherever they were at, shamelessly exposing his neediness in a way that he would  _not_ have done while he was sober. This meant that Erwin was powerless to resist, which was good, because Levi also tended to pout if Erwin pulled away or didn’t give him attention. Thankfully, he had no reason at all to deny Levi what he wanted, because it wasn’t like he was any better. No, he had a hard time keeping his hands off of Levi like this when he was sober, and like Levi, apparently, with each drop of alcohol it became harder and harder for him to hold on to his restraint.

“I love you.” Erwin said at that thought, also thinking too that he was grateful they were at home so neither one of them actually had to.

“I love you too.” Levi mumbled in response, a slight slur to his speech that had Erwin smiling all over again. Catching sight of it, Levi bit his lip and then pressed his face into Erwin’s neck, brushing his mouth up against the skin there in a way that had Erwin squeezing his waist. “I love your smell. It smells fucking good.”

“It does?”

“Yeah…drives me crazy.”

Erwin was familiar with the feeling. In fact, he was starting to experience it right then, with Levi so close, now lifting his head again to give him a gentle kiss. He ran his hand through Erwin’s hair, too. He palmed at his chest. He sighed into his mouth and melted into Erwin’s own touch,  _his_ scent filtering in through his nose and making him want to go in search of more of it. Of course, that would mean removing all of Levi’s clothing, but he could wait. He wasn’t in a hurry because  _Levi_ wasn’t in a hurry, and that was something that was truly special indeed.

“Everything about you drives me crazy.” Erwin made sure to tell him, though, lifting a hand to cup Levi’s cheek as he pulled back a little from their embrace.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Snorting, for whatever reason, Levi shook his head and kissed Erwin again, and again and again this time, for a while longer until his face was more red from that than the alcohol.

“I can’t get enough of this shit.” He said, licking his lips before ducking his head down to suck lightly at Erwin’s neck. It was almost enough to make Erwin groan, but Levi was not done toying with him — not yet. Intent on explaining himself, apparently, even though Erwin hadn’t asked, he trailed a hand down his front again, groping at his shoulder and chest as he lifted his head to give him a very coy look indeed.

“This, and this.” He said, rubbing his torso, right before he paused and then naturally dropped his fingers between Erwin’s legs to squeeze at his erection. “And definitely this.”

Swallowing a groan, Erwin opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted before he could even figure out something to say.

“But your lap is good too.” Levi said, now sliding a hand over one of Erwin’s thighs. “It’s my throne.”

“Your throne?” Erwin asked, letting out a peal of laughter that he couldn’t control.

Next to him, Levi’s eyes sparkled with mirth too at his comment, which was silly, Erwin thought, but one that he did not feel like he could argue with in the least.

“Yeah.” Levi continued, shifting, suddenly, so that he could lean over and drape himself across Erwin’s legs. His head rested on his thigh now and his arm was stretched out over the couch, and Erwin smiled fondly, gazing down at him while he placed a hand over Levi’s nearby hip. “My throne. Because you’re mine.”

“Yes.” Erwin agreed. “Forever and ever. Til’ death do us part.”

“Well, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that shit.” Levi replied, scoffing, though, because he was just teasing.

“It won’t. Not until we’re both too old to walk.”

“And too old to fuck?”

“I’m not sure I’ll ever be too old for that. Not with you around.”

“Oh yeah?” Levi said, biting his lip and returning the palm of his hand to Erwin’s middle. He teased him with his fingers, tickling him through his shirt and trailing downward until he was brushing them over his clothed cock again, the sensation somehow making Erwin feel like he was on fire even though it was light and quick and barely even causing any friction. “You wanna prove it?”

“That depends. I thought you might want to take your throne, since you seem to enjoy it so much.” Erwin replied, watching and admittedly feeling a bit smug when Levi’s eyes widened — and then darkened — in response.

“Take me to the bedroom.” He said, pushing himself up onto one elbow, reaching up to grab Erwin’s shirt, too, so that he could jerk him down, closing the distance between them again so that he could press their lips together in a searing, decidedly promising, kiss. “And we’ll see.”


	7. Breakwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waves were dark. Their white tips beat a steady, rough pounding along the shore, but the sound was soothing somehow — or at least, it might have been to someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha remember when we first learned about levi bringing back erwin's bones

The waves were dark. Their white tips beat a steady, rough pounding along the shore, but the sound was soothing somehow — or at least, it might have been to someone else. Yes, Levi can see the appeal of this place, the ocean. He doesn’t much like the sand, but it  _is_ beautiful, day and night. Under the sun, before, the water had sparkled a clear blue and the sky had stretched on forever. Now, nearing midnight, it does the same thing, although stars litter the air above Levi’s head and reflect like precious gemstones along the top of the sea.

Gazing out over it, over the round, shimmering mirror image of the moon, too, the seemingly neverending distance is breathtaking for those who had lived behind walls, but to Levi, it isn’t right. No, he thinks, it’s wrong instead. Wrong, because  _he_ deserves be there too. Erwin. The one who had made it all possible. Is it Levi’s fault that he isn’t? Yes, perhaps literally, but more than that he still blames this wretched world, the one that had damned him to play the part of someone he was not. He’s at peace now and away from that, Levi believes, but still, it doesn’t make sitting in the sand in front of the shifting sea any less painful for him to deal with.

_“Look, Levi.”_ He remembers Erwin showing him paintings of it, reading him written accounts from books he wasn’t supposed to have — private moments where Levi had felt enraptured with both the stories and the man he was curled up next to at the same time.  _“The ocean is deep enough to cover trees. To cover mountains. There are creatures in it the size of titans, but peaceful. The water is salty, and it makes things float. No one knows how long it stretches on for, but it could take anyone very, very far away from here if they wanted to go.”_

At that, Levi takes a swig of wine. He’d swiped it from camp and snuck out, slunk away from the celebration that is happening in the distance behind him, all because he’d felt unable to be in the midst of others who were that carefree. Obviously, he does not begrudge them their happiness in the least, but he would bring things down. He wants to be alone. The entire day has brought a sour taste to his mouth, a  _bitter_ one, because he misses Erwin, and he knows how much seeing this place would have meant to him after everything.

_“Look, Levi.”_ He hears again, the voice smiling.  _“Look at the swells. At the tide. At the stars—_

Sniffling, Levi’s eyes are suddenly welling with tears. He remembers how Erwin had held him close while they’d looked at the book together in bed, and his vision blurs before he drops his head into his arms. It’s not fair, he thinks. Nothing is fair. He’d loved Erwin so much. If only he could have given him this, if only they could have sailed over the waves before and escaped, then… _no_ , that would have been more than impossible for nearly a hundred different reasons.

He knows that, of course, knows that he’s not usually one to wallow in self-pity either, but he’s had too much to drink. He’s spent too long holding this in, and seeing something so awe inspiring, so rewarding after what they’ve been through, while not standing — or sitting in front of the surf with him, curled up with a blanket under the stars — at Erwin’s side is painful. Still, he wipes his eyes a few moments later, and takes it all in as much as possible because he  _can_. That’s his duty as one of the living, after all. As such, he tries to enjoy it for Erwin, to lie in the sand, to feel the salty breeze and listen to the waves, and even to dip his toes into the water, staring down as it rushes in to cover his ankles and then pull gently at his feet.

The surf is cold, he thinks. It splashes him unexpectedly — although his heart aches, he almost smiles at the thought of how Erwin would have laughed and laughed at the sight — and then dries sticky on his skin, spitting out a giant crab, too, that he almost steps on once he’s had enough and skulks back to his tent to get cleaned up. Grimacing at how the sand seems to be  _everywhere_ , he commits it all to memory all the same, cataloging every detail in his mind and willing himself not to forget. Why? Well…because even if Erwin couldn’t be there, he thinks, even if he wasn’t able to see the ocean for himself, Levi plans to part from the group tomorrow so that he can ride alone back to Shiganshina.

Once there, he’ll report to Erwin, and tell him all about every single thing that he had missed.


	8. Gulp (winter olympics AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Levi Ackerman!” Hange exclaims, turning to clap a hand down hard on Erwin’s back. “Come on, Erwin! Don’t tell me you haven’t heard of him?! He’s supposed to be one of the best figure skaters in the world right now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted 2/12/18

He’s beautiful, Erwin thinks.

Gliding around and twisting and turning on the ice, the man is a vision in all black even during practice. He skates, backwards and forwards while bending his spine and posing his limbs like he’s doing ballet, performing a dance to some slow, leisurely melody that only  _he_ can hear in his head while going through his routine. He’s elegant, and almost ethereal while he moves, Erwin notices, but he can’t stop himself from thinking that he exudes strength, too, the type that allows him to quickly pump his legs, building up speed before he launches himself into a series of tight, spinning jumps that almost take Erwin’s breath away.

Although they only last a second, each time he feels his heart start to race because he fears that the man might fall, that he might crash hard on the ice and go skidding across it in a decidedly  _in_ elegant, uncoordinated heap. Instead of that, though, he always lands flawlessly on one blade, somehow making it all look  _easy_ while he sweeps a leg out behind him and sails on as if he could actually do all of his tricks in his sleep. It’s amazing, Erwin thinks.  _He’s_  amazing; a real life, perfect picture of power and grace in action, one that has caught his attention, and that has enraptured him from first sight even though he’d just walked into the rink and laid eyes on him a few minutes ago.

Who is he, Erwin wonders? Where is he from? What’s his event, and when will—

“Erwin!” Hange shouts then, interrupting his reverie with their shriek and nearly barreling into him from the side. Behind them are Mike and Nanaba, all with their brooms in hand because they’re Erwin’s curling teammates and they’re  _supposed_ to be heading to practice. However, instead of that, before Erwin can respond Hange is nearly throwing themself at the wall surrounding the rink, eagerly leaning over the ice so that they can excitedly stare in the direction of the skaters with their eyes wide. “Are you watching Levi?!”

“Levi?” Erwin asks, raising his brows curiously before he turns to follow Hange’s gaze.

Immediately, he realizes that they are talking about the man whose moves he’d just been appreciating on the ice, but…Levi? His name is  _Levi_ , as in—

“Levi Ackerman!” Hange exclaims, turning to clap a hand down hard on Erwin’s back. “Come on, Erwin! Don’t tell me you haven’t heard of him?! He’s supposed to be one of the best figure skaters in the world right now!”

Erwin swallows. Immediately, he feels a little…well, impressed, because yes, he has heard of Levi Ackerman. At this point, he’s not sure that anyone paying attention to the Olympics, athlete or otherwise, has not, because despite already being a pretty well-known figure skater — the fact that Erwin knows that in the first place means Levi Ackerman is doing pretty good for himself — the media surrounding the games has latched onto his story for whatever reason and turned him into a star athlete.

Although Erwin has been too busy training, practicing, and focusing on getting himself ready these past few months — curling is an intensive sport too, dammit — to watch much TV, he remembers hearing snippets from a feature about him on the radio a few days ago. It had mentioned something about a comeback, he thinks, something about this being his last chance for a medal and about a potentially historic, incredible  _or_ tragic, performance.

“Is he…was he injured?” Erwin asks Hange at that thought, as they both continue to watch Levi work his feet across the ice, executing a move where he bends one knee, sticks his other leg out at the same time, and twirls in circles so fast that watching him almost makes Erwin feel dizzy.

“Yep!” Hange exclaims, actually throwing their hands into the air and shouting “Go, Levi, go!!’ at the man when he skates by a second later, their loud shouting causing him to throw a look back over his shoulder that doesn’t exactly look… _pleased_ at all of the attention.

Erwin doesn’t really blame him; he’s practicing, after all. Still, that doesn’t stop him from continuing to watch Levi either, following him with his eyes and honestly feeling the urge to clutch his chest when he speeds up and then glides into another jump, this one so high and so fast that he’s basically a blur while in the air spinning. Beside him, Hange gasps so loud that it almost drowns out the sound of his skates cutting across the ice when he lands, and Erwin has to admit, it’s hard for him not to express amazement at Levi’s command of the ice too — and his command of the room, as there are other skaters practicing along with him, but none that Erwin has even really paid attention too because he hasn’t been able to take his eyes off Levi.

Clearly, he thinks, Levi’s skill out there is something to be reckoned with, as even if  _he_ commands the ice too, in a way, while curling, it’s different because it’s slower and more methodical, and he’s certainly not flying along at breakneck speed and launching himself into the air, all while turning around and around and simultaneously trying to balance on a blade that seems barely thicker than a single piece of paper.

“What happened to him?” Erwin asks at that thought, obviously understanding the high potential for injury that has to come with doing things like that.

“He fractured his leg at the last Olympics.” Hange starts, causing Erwin to raise his eyebrows sharply. “He was the favorite to win gold, too, but he had an accident during warm-ups and got really messed up. For a while, it didn’t seem like he’d be able to come back, but look at him now! He’s better than ever, and his quads are unbelievable!”

“His…quads?” Erwin asks, causing Hange to smack him so hard on the back again that he flinches.

They grab his arm after too, and point out to the ice with a flourish while practically jumping up and down, looking so manic that Erwin almost winces when Levi looks in their direction again in irritation.

“Yeah, it’s the jump he just did, Erwin! Weren’t you paying attention?!”

“I—

“He’s paying attention.” Mike says suddenly, choosing that moment to interrupt with a sniff and a smirk, shaking Erwin teasingly too with a hand on his shoulder while Nanaba starts chortling under her breath beside him.

Erwin, on the other hand, fights a grimace — had he been  _that_ obvious? — but thankfully, Hange doesn’t seem to notice because they’re too caught up in talking about figure skating.

“They’re some of the hardest jumps in the sport right now! There’s six kinds, and all of them are four full rotations each except for the quad axel. That one’s 4.5.  _4.5!_  No one has ever landed it in competition before because it’s so difficult, but supposedly, Levi has mastered it, and the word on the street is that he’s going to add it to one of his performances because he’s determined to win gold!”

“Oh.” Erwin says, digesting  _that_ information while Hange continues.

“It’s his last chance, probably. He’s said he wants to retire after these games are over. He doesn’t like the spotlight, and it’s a lot of work.”

“He doesn’t like the spotlight?” Erwin repeats, snorting in amusement at that because…well, that seems ironic, given his chosen sport.

Although he can’t say he blames Levi, he also knows that figure skating is popular because it’s flashy and fast-paced and comes with a high potential for drama, all of which means that it’s top athletes are far more prone to becoming famous than those from say… _curling_. Often, they end up stars in their own right with their faces and names splashed across television screens during primetime all across the world, and Erwin wonders if its the spotlight Levi actually dislikes, or the pressure. He can’t imagine himself enjoying it, but still, Levi has obviously achieved something special, and it’s for that reason that Erwin finds himself a bit awed and… _starstruck_ when he suddenly stops what he’s doing and skates over in their general direction.

He seems to be taking a break, Erwin realizes, because he lazily glides to the rink wall and grabs a bottle of water, and although Erwin knows that he shouldn’t, he can’t help but stare at him with wide eyes. Thankfully, he’s not the only one because Mike and Nanaba are even looking, and of course, Hange is in front of him with their hands clasped to their face, practically vibrating with excitement while Levi takes a drink a few yards away.

“Ohh, he’s so tiny.” They mutter under their breath, while Erwin stiffens out of fear that Levi might hear it.

Thankfully he doesn’t seem to, but even so, it’s not much longer after that before he’s looking over in their direction anyway, no doubt feeling the obvious, heavy stares on him as the seconds pass by while he drinks. Because of that, Erwin isn’t surprised that he’s wearing a bit of a scowl, but strangely enough, his heart flutters all the same — even when Hange waves and he very pointedly doesn’t wave back. Instead, he just fixes them with an incredulous, exasperated look, one that Hange ignores and that does nothing to hide how…well, how  _breathtaking_ Erwin finds him now that he’s actually up close.

He’s gorgeous, Erwin thinks again, with his dark hair and smooth skin, and his beautifully shaped blue eyes set above a nose that is, quite frankly,  _adorable_ , and pouty pink lips that happen to be the same color as the flush currently decorating both his cheeks. It’s from exertion, Erwin knows, but it makes his mouth go dry all the same, as does the rest of him — specifically his body, which is not exactly tiny as Hange exclaimed a few seconds ago, at least in Erwin’s opinion. No, although Levi  _is_ short, and rather lean, his calves, thighs, and ass are a sight to behold in his tight black practice leggings, thick and muscular because of the nature of his sport and something that Erwin is having a hard time not blatantly staring at.

Somehow he manages, which is good, because just as Levi appears to be turning away from Hange, he instead looks past them and up at Erwin, catching his eye and pausing for a moment where his expression seems to change. Instead of annoyance, Erwin sees, it melts into something slightly more even-tempered, and after his gaze noticeably dances all over Erwin’s face, too, he finds himself lifting his hand to give Levi a small wave of his own on a whim. His heart pounds while he does so, but he smiles, and surprisingly, although he wouldn’t have expected it, Levi pauses for another second and then bites his bottom lip, raising an eyebrow before he pushes himself off the wall to glide backwards on his skates while carefully returning Erwin’s gesture.

After that, he spins around and then works his way back down the rink, and before Erwin can even get his bearings, Mike sniffs loudly behind him while Nanaba giggles, and Hange rounds on him with a positively  _wolfish_ grin all over their face.

“Wow.” They say, peering at him from over their glasses — which actually flash, Erwin swears — while Erwin feels like he’s metaphorically sweating in his boots. “Looks like you have a  _fan_.”

“Yes. I’m sure Levi Ackerman, famous figure skater, is terribly interested in curling.” Erwin replies, trying to play it off because…well, the back of his neck is actually warm, and it’s high time they got to practice anyway so they can prepare for their first match.

It’s soon, and the last thing that he probably needs to be doing is getting distracted by stunning, amazingly impressive figure skaters, but it’s hard when said figure skaters are so amazing, impressive, and stunning in the first place. Still, he feels a bit flustered and embarrassed, uncharacteristically, by his interaction with Levi and the fact that his teammates just witnessed it, thinking to himself that it’s probably a good idea for him to avoid the ice rink from now on.

Despite that vow, though, he can’t help but look over his shoulder right before he walks out the door, glancing back at Levi just in time to see him entering another dizzying spin — this one executed while he grabs the back of one skate and gracefully pulls his leg up and all the way over the top of his small head.

Essentially, he’s doing the splits, and at the sight of him, there’s nothing that Erwin can do to help it: he  _gulps_.


	9. 1983

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 1983.
> 
> Levi won’t admit he’s ‘trawling for fish,’ as Petra calls it, but he’s trawling. Standing outside of a gay bar on a Friday night, though? Fish are decidedly not what he’s looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted 1/29/18

It’s 1983.

Levi won’t admit he’s ‘trawling for fish,’ as Petra calls it, but he’s trawling. Standing outside of a gay bar on a Friday night, though? Fish are decidedly  _not_ what he’s looking for. **  
**

Instead, of course, it’s men. Big, handsome, blonde men like the one who just rounded the corner. Glimpsing him coming, Levi adjusts the high collar on his leather jacket and plucks an unlit cigarette from between his lips. Bowie’s “Let’s Dance” filters out from inside the bar, but his acid wash jeans are  _just_ tight enough to attract Blondie’s attention,  _just_ stretched enough over his hips to distract him from the sound of the party that’s going on within.

“Hey!” Levi calls out to him, jumping at the bit when they make eye contact. “Got a light?”

Blondie’s hair is feathered and he’s wearing an oversized sports coat. His shirt is unbuttoned pretty low, and he stops in place when Levi speaks to him. He seems surprised, but it only takes another second before he’s waving an excuse to his friends and walking over to him, a small smile playing about his full lips when he then reaches into one of his pockets to pull out a lighter.

Wordlessly, he flicks the flame on and holds it out for Levi, who places his cigarette back in his mouth and refuses to look away while he leans over to light it. Blondie is tall, and watches him every step of the way, and Levi knows he has him when he licks his lips and the man does nothing to hide the fact that he’s staring at them.

_Gotcha._  Levi thinks.  _Hook, Line, and Sinker_. “Burning Down the House” starts up inside the bar, but he can no longer hear the music over the sound of his own pulse. Blondie, as it turns out, is named Erwin, and he has big hands and a big cock that makes Levi’s voice hitch with every thrust. He moans, and drools, grinning to himself with fun, from where his face has been shoved into the mattress, and knows,  _hopes_ , that he will have bruises in the morning shaped like Erwin’s fingerprints.

He does, but strangely enough, it’s his kiss that Levi remembers the most. His lips tingle with it, in fact, for days afterward, and he ruminates over the fact that he didn’t get Erwin’s number. Why would he have, though? He’d just been  _trawling_ , right? Unfortunately, it seems that Levi was the one caught that night, but there’s nothing he can do about it now.

The next Friday, he stands outside the bar again, but his heart isn’t in it. He hears “Hungry Like The Wolf,” by Duran Duran, and lights his cigarette himself, ignoring the attention of some dark-haired guy who he knows is checking him out. He’s alright, Levi thinks, but he doesn’t have Erwin’s blue eyes, which is a thought that is interrupted by the sound of someone walking up behind him.

“Hey.” A familiar voice says, in the same tone that had sent shivers down Levi’s spine 7 days ago. “Got a light?”


	10. The Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I know the protocol for taking a shit on expeditions, Levi.” Erwin grumbles, walking so quickly around the tent that Levi has to jog to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen there was a reason for this
> 
> originally posted 2/5/18

Petra’s gear is missing a screw, and Levi is helping her fix it when he hears the call.

“Captain!” A young shoulder shouts, appearing frantic and huffing in front of him suddenly as if he’s just sprinted across the entire campsite. “Come quick! Commander Erwin says he needs to see you  _at once!”_

Eyes widening, Levi tries to play it cool. He can’t be seen flipping out, but they’re outside the walls and getting ready to hunker down for the night, and he’s already operating on a hair fucking trigger anyway. The urgency in the messenger’s tone and the stressed look about him certainly don’t help, and he ends up sprinting towards Erwin’s tent before he knows it. What could have happened? Is he sick? Did he injure himself with his gear, somehow? A hundred different scenarios rush through Levi’s mind, each one of them worse than the one before, but no, despite his concern, it’s nothing like that. Instead, it’s stupid. It’s ridiculous. It’s—

“Levi, I have to go to the bathroom.  _Now.”_

“What?” Levi asks, slightly incredulous after he’d nearly knocked over a water bucket busting into Erwin’s fucking tent.

“I have to…ah, I  _need_ to—

“Are you telling me you sent some poor fucking recruit to chase me down because you have to take a shit?”

“I…yes.  _Please_ , Levi.”

Levi sighs and shakes his head in disbelief, but he steps forward all the same. Although he hadn’t thought Erwin was lying or anything like that, when he gets closer he can definitely tell that…well, that he indeed has to take a shit. He looks strained, and he’s standing there stiffly while his eyes rove around like a wild animal. Clearly, he’s uncomfortable, and Levi knows the particular face he’s wearing well, as after all, Erwin and his fucking stubborn bowels have somehow become one of his worst enemies. He’s never regular, Levi thinks, and he doesn’t like it. It’s not good. It’s not  _healthy_ , but apparently, his colon has decided to change its M.O. that day, and he understands why Erwin has called for him: he needs help.

It seems silly, but it’s not. They’re outside the walls and there’s no latrines, and there’s certainly not an outhouse anywhere considering that they’re camping in a small patch of trees around a hidden hilltop. The only place to go out there, Levi knows, is behind a random tree at the edge of the camp, and who the fuck wants to do that alone when they’re in titan territory? No one who wants to live, that’s for sure, which means that Erwin needs someone to go out into the woods with him so that he won’t become food while taking a dump with his pants hanging off his ass.

How embarrassing, Levi thinks. What a  _shitty_ way that’d be to go. Smirking a little at his own joke, he earns a strange look from Erwin, who of course did not hear it because he hadn’t said it out loud. Even if he had, Levi suspects that he wouldn’t appreciate the pun — not right now. He doesn’t like this, Levi knows. He’s worried that someone who isn’t Levi will see him, and he’s never gone outside of the walls as long as he’s been around either, which…well, which probably says a lot about how urgent this situation actually is. Not wanting Erwin to soil himself, Levi clicks his tongue then at that thought, using his gear to draw blades in both hands with a flourish before he points one at the tent flap.

“Okay, let’s do this. You go ahead, and I’ll watch your back. Don’t go farther than you need to, got it? And I hope this isn’t gonna take all day like normal, because we have to make it quick or we’ll be in danger.” He says, while Erwin grabs his cloak and then heads outside.

“I think I know the protocol for taking a shit on expeditions, Levi.” He grumbles, walking so quickly around the tent that Levi has to jog to catch up.

Thankfully, he’s fast, and thankfully, he doesn’t take offense at Erwin’s obvious agitation. He knows he’ll feel better in a few minutes, but also, now that they’re moving, Levi can see that Erwin is trying to act natural but failing miserably. He’s walking funny because his ass is clenched tighter than the government’s purse strings, and although he’s supposed to be paying attention to their surroundings, he can’t help it: he  _laughs_. It’s quiet and he covers his mouth quick, but Erwin hears him anyway and sighs so loudly that Levi’s surprised he doesn’t scare any birds out of the bushes.

“Sorry.” Levi mutters, ignoring the urge to ask Erwin if he’s turtling. “Go ahead and pick a tree; we’ve gone far enough. If I hear anyone coming from camp, I’ll scare them the fuck off, okay?”

“Are you sure you’re going to be able to keep watch, Levi, since you apparently find all of this so amusing?”

“Yeah. I got it. Just fucking go, Erwin.”

Erwin sighs again and approaches a large tree, and Levi turns around, walking a few yards away to give him some privacy. He looks around and listens for titans, but by doing so, he hears Erwin unbuckling his straps and belt, too, followed by the rustling sounds of him probably pulling his pants over his ass and then crouching down. After that, although Levi  _tries_ not to pay attention, it’s not pretty. Grimacing, he wonders what the fuck Erwin ate for breakfast that day. Does he have food poisoning? Levi hopes not, but clearly, whatever the case is, Erwin is not having a very good time behind him at all.

He grunts, Levi hears, and even lets out a small, pathetic groan that makes him frown, because, of course, he knows how miserable a bad dump can be. He feels empathetic for Erwin, but still, he ends up smiling a moment later when he seems to be done, partly because he can’t help but find this all absolutely  _hilarious_ , and…well, to think that Erwin trusts him with something like this. To think, too, that he’s comfortable enough with Levi to take a shit right behind him, and that he’s the one Erwin calls for when he’s at his most vulnerable and discomposed.

It’s stupid, but Levi likes it. It makes his heart flutter and his chest feel warm, and amazingly enough, somehow, Erwin seems to like it too, because once he wipes himself off with leaves and then scrubs his hands clean when they make it back to their camp, he pulls Levi close in his tent, chancing it to give him a quick kiss on the lips before his face finally lights up into a gorgeous smile.

“Thank you, Levi.” He says, chuckling a little because apparently, now that he’s found some relief and the situation isn’t so dire, he’s able to find some humor in it after all. “I appreciate it. I don’t know what I would do without you sometimes.”

“Shit yourself, probably.” Levi replies, biting his lip to keep from smiling at his own joke again.

“Yes, probably.”

“Or get eaten with your ass hanging out.”

“Really? Do you think that would actually happen?”

Yeah. And then where would we be? Stuck up  _shit_ creek without a commander. We’d really, really end up being in deep  _shit_ , Erwin.”

“Okay, Levi. Thank you.”

Although Erwin sounds unamused and has gone back to looking at his plans, Levi knows better. His sense of humor isn’t any fucking better than Levi’s is, and true enough, when he looks closely, he can see that Erwin still has a small smile on his face while his eyes sparkle with mirth. Because of that, Levi can’t resist giving him one last kiss on the cheek either before he turns around to leave, somehow managing to glimpse Erwin all but grinning and trying to stifle a chuckle as he disappears through the tent flap so he can…y’know, get back to  _work_ so that they won’t end up being eaten by titans when they’re not shitting behind trees, or whatever.


	11. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn’t make it to midnight before they were back at Erwin’s place again, wrapped around each other and thoroughly distracted with something other than counting down the seconds to the dawn of the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted 1/3/18

They didn’t make it to midnight before they were back at Erwin’s place again, wrapped around each other and thoroughly distracted with something  _other_ than counting down the seconds to the dawn of the new year.  

It wasn’t for lack of trying to stay at the party they’d gone to, though, at least on Levi’s part. For all of Erwin’s assurances to Hange that they would be there and his persuading of Levi to actually go,  _he_ was the one who seemed rather in a hurry to leave once they got there, unable, for some reason, to keep his hands off Levi as if he hadn’t seen him in months. He stayed practically glued to his side, in fact, from the moment they arrived, to the point that Levi swore barely a single moment passed where Erwin wasn’t actually touching him.

He kept slipping his arm around him, Levi noticed, to hold him close whenever they were sitting or standing, and placing his palm at the small of Levi’s back to lead him anytime they walked into another room together. Surely only resembling the casual affections of a very attentive partner to the other party guests, Levi knew that they were more than that, much more, especially when Erwin would drag his fingers teasingly over the back of Levi’s neck after he’d been holding his shoulder, or subtly slide his hand down to graze his ass before he let go after helping him to sit down.

If that didn’t make it clear enough to Levi that there was something on his mind  _other_ than drinking and carousing, the fact that he began to repeatedly drag him around corners to sneak kisses whenever he had the chance once the booze finally came out did, although Erwin wasn’t shy about letting Levi know himself before it was all over with, eventually uttering the obvious to him after they’d gone into the kitchen for refills and Erwin had pulled him across the hall and into Hange’s dark dining room instead.

“I want you.” He said, murmuring the words against the skin of Levi’s throat at the spot where he’d pressed his lips, kissing him there eagerly after he’d first pushed Levi up against the wall and given him a proper one on the mouth, sighing into his ear, almost, too, when Levi had responded by tilting his head up to meet him and placed his hands on his shoulders carefully.

“Really?” He replied then though, in a dry tone, unable to hold back a snort at Erwin’s admission also because…well,  _that_ was something he’d figured out almost an hour ago. “I couldn’t tell.”

“I can’t help it. I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not. What’s up with you tonight, Erwin?”

Although Levi was far from being bothered by Erwin’s behavior, his question stemmed from the fact that they’d actually fucked  _before_ they’d come to the party, barely two hours ago, and although Levi wasn’t necessarily surprised that Erwin was ready to do it again — their relationship of 11 months tended to run hot like that in general, he knew, and had not yet showed any signs of cooling down — he was at least usually the one who was more self-controlled and patient about it when it came to that, while Levi, on the other hand, worked himself up and failed to ignore his urges to the point where he would become frustrated. Now, though, Erwin was actually acting like  _he_ could barely stand to wait to have him, and it made Levi curious, naturally, about what exactly was on his mind, about what he could be thinking that was causing him to be so needy and to behave like such a fucking horndog at Hange’s party.

Charmingly enough, he would find out later, it was something that Erwin wanted to tell him badly but couldn’t, not just yet.

“You look good, Levi. Can’t I just be turned on by you?” He asked instead, with a teasing hint to his voice that had Levi snorting all over again.

Despite his questioning thoughts, he wasn’t exactly protesting about all of this. He liked the attention Erwin was giving him, he knew, even if he’d be embarrassed if any of their friends were to catch them like this, and couldn’t deny that it all made him feel excited, so much so that rather than gently push Erwin away like he probably should, he tilted his head to the side, giving him easier access so that he could pepper more light kisses to his neck while Levi basked in the wonderful feeling of being wanted.

“God.” Erwin breathed out after a few moments of that, pausing his hungry lips and exhaling in the dark of the room as he wound an arm around Levi’s waist to squeeze him. The other he kept above his head where he’d been propping himself up against the wall so that he could lean over him, which made Levi bite his lip, flushing hotly at the near groan Erwin had just almost let out before he was even able to help it. “Your smell…I could drown in it, Levi.”

That earned Erwin another scoff, but only because his comment made Levi’s face burn. “You’re drunk, you idiot.”

“I’m not. I’ve barely had anything.”

Amusingly enough, Levi could sense the exaggerated pout in Erwin’s voice as he responded to the accusation, although his mock pity act didn’t stop him from pressing Levi more firmly into the wall and nuzzling the underside of his jaw with his nose almost pleadingly.

“You’re just too much for me to resist tonight, I’m afraid. Fuck, I can’t stop thinking about all the things I want to do to you.” He continued, a comment which, after Levi felt a surge of lust go through him at the pressure from Erwin’s warm body against his own — and not to mention his fucking words, because Erwin had a silver tongue that had easily talked Levi out of his clothing more than once — caused him to have to bite back a smile, rolling his eyes playfully too before he finally gave in and grabbed Erwin’s face, pulling him back up for the deep, open-mouthed kiss that he  _knew_ Erwin had been standing there waiting for.

The embrace was heated from the start, naturally, and must have lasted for nearly two minutes before something snapped Levi out of it again, causing him to regain his faculties and remember where they were, and that they’d been gone quite a while from the rest of the party — at least long enough to arouse suspicion, surely — and should probably stop what they were doing before things got out of hand in their favorite friend’s dining room.

“Erwin.” He said, his voice coming out in a breathy exhale, one that nearly turned into a gasp when Erwin’s wet mouth wasted no time whatsoever in returning to his throat. “We can’t leave yet. Hange will bitch. We’ll never hear the end of that shit if we don’t do the countdown with them.”

Whether it was the truth of Levi’s words or the ‘speak of the devil’ shriek of laughter that they suddenly heard coming from Hange in the other room that made Erwin stop and pull away, Levi didn’t know, but the frown he wore on his face at least made him feel sure that Erwin knew he was right —  _not_ that it actually seemed to really concern him in the least, and not that it kept him from immediately coming up with ways to work around it, either. Levi could see it in his eyes, he thought, which darkened with lust while he took the opportunity to look Levi up and down from where he still leaned casually against the wall too, and  _knew_ what he was thinking, feeling sure enough of it that he clicked his tongue before Erwin could even open his mouth to speak and then shook his head.

“And we aren’t fucking in the basement here. Not again.”

At that, Erwin seemed to be torn between giving Levi another pout or fixing him with a smug smirk — he was no doubt remembering the time in the basement — eventually settling on something else altogether: an intense, determined expression, one that caused Levi to nearly shiver when he remembered Erwin’s words from before.  _‘Fuck, I can’t stop thinking about all the things I want to do to you,’_  he’d said, complete with the one specific swear word which always sounded dirty enough coming from Erwin’s mouth to make his knees go weak, and which had certainly caused Levi’s mind to wonder just what exactly all of those  _things_  Erwin was thinking about entailed.

He was immensely curious about it, in fact, but he was also pretty sure that they couldn’t get up to much of whatever it was in Hange’s basement, and so he pulled his thoughts from the gutter, forcing himself to turn his head when Erwin bent to kiss him again so that his lips hit his cheek rather than his mouth. Immediately, he regretted doing it and winced because it felt harsh, hating the thought that Erwin might think he was rejecting him when that wasn’t the case at all. He just didn’t trust himself, he thought, and knew without a doubt that if Erwin’s mouth ended up pressed against his own again for even a single second…well, then it would undo him, and all of his carefully maintained control would melt away in an instant.

“But Levi…” Erwin said though, thankfully recognizing Levi’s intentions and remaining close to show that he wasn’t offended. Sighing, he pressed his forehead to Levi’s temple and looked him in the eye as best he could like that, frowning so deeply that Levi almost worried the lines between his brows would end up permanent. “It’s only 9 o’clock. You know that…right?”

Translation: three more hours remained before midnight, and before the moment where they’d even be able to  _think_ about heading back to Erwin’s place and into his bed.

Could they make it? Normally, Levi would have said yes if it was only him who happened to be aching and only thinking with his dick, but when Erwin, who knew very well how to push Levi’s buttons and who was usually the one telling  _him_ to be patient, was too…well, needless to say, Levi wasn’t shocked when he eventually gave in, finding himself in the back of a cab with Erwin well before the party was even close to actually being over.

They left at 11, in fact, which Levi thought to be pretty good all things considered, and which meant they arrived at Erwin’s place at 11:30, and that by the time midnight rolled around Levi was in the throes of pleasure with Erwin lying between his legs and finally moving inside him. He was thrusting lazily though, grinding into him, really, so that their hips stayed tightly pressed together even when Levi raised his own to meet him, somehow seeming to be in no hurry now despite his inflaming impatience from earlier and the near desperation he’d exhibited on the ride over in the cab.

He’d been shameless, Levi remembered, drawing him into an embrace and kissing him in the back of the car, licking into his mouth, too, and sliding a hand up his thigh as far as he dared with another human being in front of them actually operating the vehicle. He’d squeezed him there, and although Levi’s ears were burning something fierce, it had still taken all of his self-restraint not to buck his hips forward for more contact, something that he happily and freely did now that they were finally in the dark confines of Erwin’s bedroom and he had every inch of his girthy cock inside him and to himself.

He was so big that he always seemed to push the breath from Levi’s lungs with every thrust, causing him to feel satisfyingly full and warm down below — even like this, when he had apparently become intent on dragging things out for as long as he possibly could. It wasn’t that Levi objected or anything, not really, because there was no place he’d rather be than in Erwin’s arms no matter what they were doing, but Erwin never failed to graze the most sensitive spot inside him each time he moved, and the incredible, ensuing sensations had built up in Levi’s body to the point that every part of him was screaming with the need to go faster.

By then, though, Erwin had all but stopped to latch his mouth to Levi’s neck, propping himself up on his elbows to give him a slow, searing kiss on the lips first before he’d ducked his head down to busy himself elsewhere. With the way that his nerves were alight all over from what they’d been doing, even that sensation on Levi’s skin was enough to make him shiver, a high, desperate sounding moan suddenly making itself known from his throat, too, that was accompanied by something that could only be described as a plea.

“Erwin…” He gasped, clenching around Erwin’s cock and shifting underneath him on the bed, arching his back, too, in the hopes that all his moving might gain him back some of the lost friction.

Why had Erwin stopped, he wondered? What was he  _waiting_ for? They had all night to do this again, didn’t they, and—

Suddenly, Levi’s thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of dozens of fireworks going off at once — the sheer amount of booms and whistles and cracks that echoed around Erwin’s house from outside almost certainly indicating that the clock had just struck midnight. The old year was gone and it was the beginning of the new, Levi realized then, and although he had all but forgotten that it was coming because he was too busy trying to do that himself, he began to understand, slowly, that Erwin unsurprisingly had not.  

“Happy New Year, Levi.” He whispered to him, in fact, nosing at his ear after he’d spoken before he kissed him there and then paused to smile. Levi could feel him doing it against his skin, and he didn’t bother to bite back his own either, not this time, not when he’d felt a sudden swell of happiness and affection for Erwin because of how special he realized it was to be celebrating this with him. It wasn’t the first time he’d thought about it though, of course, because he had hopes regarding what the upcoming 12 months might bring regarding their relationship, hopes that Erwin, amazingly enough, fulfilled almost right away, even as Levi turned his head in an effort to quickly steal a traditional new year’s kiss. “I want to tell you something: I…I love you.”

At that, Levi froze. His eyes widened and his lips parted, and he wondered if he had heard Erwin right. Did he just…say that he loved him? That was what Levi had  _thought_ he’d said, but Erwin had never told him that before. This was the first time even though they’d been together for almost a year — their anniversary was two weeks away, in the middle of January, in fact, which also made the holiday feel special — and Levi, who had enjoyed his past year with Erwin more than any other in his entire life, found himself barely able to believe for a few moments that the new one was already turning out to be even more amazing than the last.

“Erwin…” He started a second later, swallowing and finding that he was struggling for words a bit because of all the surprise. His mind was a whirlwind and he almost couldn’t believe it, but ultimately, what he wanted to say was really simple, as he already knew he felt exactly the same way and had been in love with the man above him for weeks. “I love you too. I—

Immediately, Erwin let out some kind of breathy, relieved laugh at that — after he’d spent the last few seconds before Levi answered staring at him with wide, searching eyes, unsmiling and  _clearly_ nervous that he was going to be rejected — and let his lips curl up into what could only be described as a grin, looking at him with an expression of amazement that made Levi’s heart swell so suddenly that he grabbed Erwin’s face to close the distance between them with a kiss.

It only made sense that they seal their confessions with one, Levi thought, and with the way that Erwin kissed him back excitedly enough to take Levi’s already shortened breath away, he obviously agreed. Like that, and with the way that Erwin took the time to move his mouth over Levi’s again and again, he felt his head spinning and nearly lost himself, so much so that when Erwin suddenly shifted and moved his hips — he’d remained inside Levi all that time, just still — he was almost surprised, and let out a cry that was almost as laden with emotion as it was pleasure.

_“Erwin!”_ He moaned when Erwin didn’t stop, too, voicing his satisfaction at  _everything_ in a rather loud tone while Erwin, on the other hand, huffed a half-laugh, half-gasp, and shakily smiled down at Levi in response.

It meant he was happy, Levi knew, and pleased — although definitely in more than one way — and that he loved him, and because Levi felt all of that too in return, he answered Erwin just as eagerly, wrapping his legs around his waist and throwing an arm over his shoulder so that he could keep him there while they fell into a rhythm again and began to finish what they had started. It wasn’t hard to do at that point, not really, as the resulting feelings of closeness that came from their mutual confession meant that they were now desperate, and that Erwin could thankfully no longer ignore the urging from Levi’s body beneath his own to go faster.

No, instead of falling back into the steady, slow pace he’d been fucking him with earlier, he just pressed his forehead against Levi’s and let go, capturing his lips messily a few times but eventually just remaining still, drawing his brows down in concentration while he focused on just bringing the both of them to release. It was good, Levi thought, so good with the way Erwin thrust into him and hit exactly the right spot each time, covering him completely both inside and out, too, so much so that all he could really see, hear, or feel in the intense, feverish moments after that and up to when he finally reached his climax was  _Erwin_.

It wasn’t a complaint. Levi had been wanting to lose himself in Erwin like that for almost the entire night, and with the way that he’d behaved at the party and how he buried his face in Levi’s neck once he came next, gasping his name over and over again like a prayer, he knew without a doubt that it was what Erwin had wanted too. Later, after they were spent from another round — entangling themselves from each other had proven impossible at first — but too enamored with the moment and with each other to go to sleep just yet, Levi realized that he probably now had the answer to his question of why Erwin’s behavior earlier that night had been so…well,  _passionate_ and overwhelmingly needy.

“Hey.” He murmured, barely able to hold back another smile at the thought. “Was this why you were pawing at me at Hange’s like a horny teenager, or something?”

Beside where Levi had laid his head on the pillow, Erwin turned his so that they were nearly nose to nose to face him, letting out an amused chuckle in response to his question before he then rolled over to throw an arm across his middle and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“You mean: was I consumed with desire and unable to bear keeping my hands to myself because I’m in love with you and couldn’t wait to admit it? Yes.” He replied, the wide smile that was still on his face making his eyes go bright while Levi gazed at him. “And you make me feel like a horny teenager; I can’t help it.”

Flushing at that, and at Erwin’s sweeter, ridiculously poetic way of putting it all, Levi bit his lip and then slid fingers into his hair, caressing his face with his thumb for a few moments before responding. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m in love with you too, then, or we might still fucking be there.”

“I’m not sure I would have made it.” Erwin said. He paused, taking the time to grab Levi’s hand from his hair so that he could bring it up to his lips and kiss his fingers. “At least without being able to have you where I wanted you.”

“Oh yeah? And where is that?”

“Here. In my bed. With me, where you belong.”

Levi’s snort was muffled by Erwin’s mouth, by the way he tugged his head closer himself so that he could give him a kiss. They shared a few lazy ones like that, shifting slightly so that their arms and legs were tangled together up underneath the blankets, until Levi finally pulled away again and moved to lie with his head on Erwin’s chest, sighing in contentment and thinking that he really, truly did feel like he belonged there — although not just in Erwin’s bed, but in his home and in his life and in his heart, just as Levi had already known for some time that Erwin belonged in everything of his, too.

“I wanted to tell you sooner.” Erwin murmured then, quietly, almost as if he was thinking the exact same thing. “I’ve known for a while, and even before that I could tell it was happening…that I was falling in love with you. But I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same way, and that if I said anything it would scare you off.”

Although Levi had closed his eyes because Erwin had started trailing his fingers through his hair and it felt good, he opened them again at that, as Erwin’s words sounded familiar, because that was the exact reason he hadn’t admitted to Erwin how  _he_ had felt too. “Yeah. Me too.”

“Really?” Erwin chuckled, somehow sounding so pleased by that admission that Levi could practically imagine his face glowing in the dark.

“Yeah. I just…didn’t know how to tell you, or whatever.”

“I understand. I didn’t either, at first, and by the time I decided to just do it, it was close to the new year. I thought that if there was any chance you felt the same I should wait, because…well, because it seemed like it would be a very nice way to start it.”

In response to that, all Levi could really do at first was shift so that he look up at Erwin’s expression, taken aback, for a moment, by so much emotion again that he was unable to speak. Part of it was from the elation he still felt at just hearing Erwin say he loved him in the first place, of course, as well as how badly he’d apparently been wanting to tell him, but another part of it was because his words had confirmed something else, something that Levi had suspected before but had not yet had a chance to ask on account of everything else: Erwin had been dragging their lovemaking out, had purposefully taken his time with him and gone slow so that he’d be able to make it to midnight and tell Levi how he felt as soon as the new year had begun.

Fuck, Levi thought, that was romantic. So romantic that he couldn’t stand it, and also so Erwin, as the way he’d gone about all of this wasn’t surprising to him in the least. His sweetness was part of why he loved him so much among dozens and dozens and dozens of other things, he knew, because no matter what it never failed to be enough to make Levi melt. That was just as true right then as it was at any other time Erwin had surprised him too, and as if to prove it, Levi finally moved to bury his face into Erwin’s neck, throwing his arms around him as best he could before he then pushed himself up onto his elbow next to give him the full, warm,  _gratifying_ kiss that he actually deserved.

“It was.” Levi told him too, wanting to make sure that Erwin knew how happy he’d made him that night no matter what. “It was perfect. And the rest of this year will be too, Erwin. I know it.”


	12. Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Levi.” Erwin said, a few seconds after Levi instead found him just staring out the window, unmoving. “Come here. You have to see this; the stars look beautiful tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone recognizes this yes i did get the idea from an episode of lore
> 
> originally posted 10/27/17

Taking time off  _was_ good, Levi thought.

It was relaxing, and stress free, and actually recommended for soldiers every once in awhile when they could manage it.

Still, people like them were hard-pressed to find it in themselves to indulge in such a thing, too busy, too undeserving, too distracted, and most of all, Levi knew, too stubborn. Hange’s insistence was a powerful thing, however, and he found that he changed his tune a bit after one day at the small cabin they’d recommended. It was quiet, he’d noticed, warm even though it was winter and it sat halfway up a recently rediscovered mountain, it’s isolation giving it what Levi perhaps thought was its actual best quality: a location that happened to be far, far away from the sight of the ever oppressive walls.

By evening, Levi ended up thinking that he actually felt a bit better than he had in years, distracted enough from all of the bullshit he had to deal with everyday so that his mind was clear of everything but his memories. Like that, he went to bed after dinner with a renewed resolution and focus to do what he needed that he knew would keep him going for a while, pausing before he climbed underneath the blankets to open one of the cabin’s small windows.

It was a bit stuffy in there, he thought, from the fire and the body heat, but over time it must have allowed the room to get too cold, too, because Levi was awakened in the middle of the night by Erwin stirring beside him, his weight leaving the mattress suddenly as he rose to walk over to the window. Suspecting that he had woken up to go close it, Levi rolled over and rubbed his eyes, sitting up a bit on one elbow so that he could squint in the direction that Erwin was standing.

“Levi.” Erwin said, a few seconds after Levi instead found him just staring out the window, unmoving. “Come here. You have to see this; the stars look beautiful tonight.”

Rather than get up to join Erwin at the window as he requested, Levi instead stayed in bed, finding himself too struck by the intensity of the feelings he suddenly felt to move, by the sight of Erwin — tall, beautiful, venerable Erwin — standing there underneath a square of white moonlight. He was perfect, Levi thought, and he loved him so much that it made his chest ache, his gaze transfixed on Erwin’s back, his hands, his nose, his smile, of course, the one that he reserved only for Levi and that he turned to give to him a moment later. Awestruck for a few seconds, Levi eventually gave him a small smile back, a warm, grateful, and contented smile, one borne out of what he felt in his heart for the other man and that he was sure stayed on his face long after he had fallen back to sleep.

And how could it not, he wondered the next morning? How could he have done anything else but lie there and stare at the sight of Erwin standing beside the window?

Levi couldn’t have, he knew, because after all, Erwin had already been dead for almost four years.


	13. Already Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t move.” Levi mumbled. “This is bullshit, Erwin.”
> 
> 14 years old, he stood in front of the chainlink fence that separated his backyard from the Smith’s, nearly shivering in the cold and staring at Erwin on the other side. It was dark out, and the only thing illuminating his face and the small snowflakes that drifted around them was the moonlight, surely bright enough to reveal Levi’s frustrated scowl, too. It wasn’t directed at Erwin, of course, because Erwin was his neighbor, his best friend, his…boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the first chapter to a whole fic i was going to write where erwin and levi liked each other when they were young but then erwin moved away, only to move back like 20 years later or something after they'd lost touch for almost all of that. i decided not to continue after this but i had posted it and anyway basically (obviously) after erwin comes back they fall in love again :3
> 
> originally posted 10/13/17

“You can’t move.” Levi mumbled. “This is bullshit, Erwin.”

14 years old, he stood in front of the chainlink fence that separated his backyard from the Smith’s, nearly shivering in the cold and staring at Erwin on the other side. It was dark out, and the only thing illuminating his face and the small snowflakes that drifted around them was the moonlight, surely bright enough to reveal Levi’s frustrated scowl, too. It wasn’t directed at Erwin, of course, because Erwin was his neighbor, his best friend, his…boyfriend?

No, Levi thought, he wasn’t, not officially, anyway, and despite the fact that Levi was hopelessly in love with him and pretty sure that Erwin was in love with him, too, Levi cut his thoughts off, as it would do him no good to dwell on that when he was already despondent about the fact that he was going to lose him in the first place.

What had Erwin called him out there for, though? He was moving across the country first thing in the morning, but they’d already said goodbye earlier that afternoon. Obviously, Levi wasn’t going to complain about getting to see him again when he’d spent the past five hours in his bedroom while close to tears, but Erwin had sounded urgent over the telephone, and even though they’d been out there at least ten minutes, they’d yet to talk about anything other than the move.

“I can’t believe your dad is making you. It’s not fair.” Levi continued anyway, clutching tightly at the top of the fence and letting his eyes dart over Erwin’s somewhat glum expression.

Beside him, his dog Augustus — or Augie, as Levi and everyone else just called him — rolled around in the snow, seemingly oblivious to the somber mood of the two teenagers standing above him.

“I know.” Erwin said in response, giving Levi a sympathetic, half-hearted smile that made him bite his lip and swallow. Even though he was unhappy about the move too, his blue eyes still seemed bright, and Levi was hit all over again with a wave of intense despondency and longing. “I don’t want to move either, and neither does Augustus. I think he’s happy here. He likes living next to you.”

As if to confirm Erwin’s words, Augie jumped up onto the fence to give Levi’s red, frozen nose a friendly lick, but by then, not even that was enough to get him to feel better. He was too busy dwelling on thoughts of Erwin leaving, of living his life without him always around, and of how  _everything_ would be so different from thereon out that he didn’t know what he was going to do.

There would be no more walks to school together, he thought, no more hand holding in the dark and late nights staying up watching television or playing video games when they were supposed to be sleeping. After Erwin was gone, Levi would never experience another long, extended hug from him either or a trip with him to the park for soccer, or the clandestine afternoons cuddling on the couch before either one of their parents got home that he treasured so much. That was what their relationship basically consisted of after years of growing up together, and it made Levi’s heart ache to think that it was all about to end. It wasn’t fair, he thought again, because he wanted more and now felt like the opportunity for that was being taken away from them — a frustrating and hurtful event because there was absolutely nothing that either one of them could do about it.

“Augustus is going to miss you, Levi.” Erwin continued quietly, his words interrupting Levi’s thoughts and blessedly distracting him so that tears wouldn’t form.

He’d been able to feel himself getting close because of the burning in his eyes and the tightness of his throat, but even though he managed to fight it back, Erwin must have sensed something behind his expression, something that caused him to slide his hand along the railing of the fence so that he could use it to gently cover the top of Levi’s.

They both were wearing gloves, but his touch was warm all the same, and almost automatically Levi lifted his fingers in response so that he could lace them together. Far past the point of blushing over it, he stared at where Erwin held his hand all the same, his thoughts inevitably returning to the question of what it meant, if the soft way that Erwin stared at him all the time and smiled reassuringly when Levi buried his head into his neck meant that Erwin wanted to be his boyfriend too.

Their shift into interacting like that had felt so natural over the past year that it sometimes seemed stupid to think otherwise, but neither one of them had brought it up yet. Neither one of them had said anything, Levi knew, because talking about it out loud was scary, and they’d apparently just not yet found enough courage to confirm what they were both so obviously not fighting out loud.

Now, though, now it had dawned on Levi that they were running out of time, as he had the feeling that if Erwin moved away nothing would go any further than it already had, but he was still just so unsure, unsure of what to say and of how to tell Erwin how he felt, and afraid that if he did so it would just make his leaving hurt that much worse. Still, Levi wondered if he should have done so earlier and wondered if he should do it right then, but before he could, Erwin decided to be courageous first, apparently giving in to the thought that it really was now or never — which Levi soon realized was what he had originally called him outside for in the first place — if he wanted to make sure that he didn’t lose Levi forever.

“I’m going to miss you too, Levi.” He whispered, after they’d been standing there quietly holding hands for nearly a minute. Looking up at him, Levi noticed his cheeks were noticeably glowing pink in the darkness, and his brows were drawn down tightly whereas just a moment ago they had been relaxed. His tone, too, had sounded almost stricken in a way that Levi didn’t often hear it, and for some reason, the way Erwin was staring at him now made his stomach flip. “I….have to tell you something, like I said over the phone.”

“Okay.” Levi replied, swallowing as he stared up into Erwin’s eyes.

Reaching up, he clasped Erwin’s free hand along the top of the fence too and took a step forward almost on instinct, wishing as his knee clanged into the fence that the stupid thing wasn’t in between them so he could get closer. Apparently, the fact that he’d even tried to do so, though, made Erwin’s cheeks just darken into something red rather than pink, a sight which caused Levi’s heart to flutter and then pound, the noise so loud that it was a wonder he was able to hear what Erwin said next.

“Levi…” He started, pausing for a moment before he averted his eyes, opening and closing his mouth once or twice like he wasn’t sure of what to say.

Normally he wasn’t uncertain like that, Levi thought, and he wondered if Erwin was nervous. Why would he be? Levi didn’t know for sure, but he had a feeling that whatever he was about to say was going to be important, and so in an effort to encourage him, he squeezed Erwin’s hands, biting his lip and trying to keep his eyes from widening while he stared at him. “What is it?”

“I…” Erwin continued, still staring somewhere off into space. After cutting himself off again, though, he closed his eyes for a brief second and paused before taking a deep breath, opening them back up abruptly so that he could fix them on Levi once more and finally blurt out what it was that he wanted to say. “I love you.”

For a moment, things were so silent that the soft sound of snow falling onto the ground was all they could hear. It swirled around them as the wind picked up too, but Levi had all stopped being cold. Instead, he suddenly felt the opposite: warm, toasty, and flushed and happy — although a bit shocked, as well — because of what Erwin had just told him. Then, though, then an uncurrent of sadness joined all of his joy before he could respond, and he found himself standing onto his tiptoes so that he could wrap his arms around Erwin’s middle over the fence, pressing his face into his chest as best he could while Erwin hugged him back.

“I love you.” He said again, apparently unable to keep from letting it all out now that he had started. “I love you, Levi, more than a friend. I wish I didn’t have to leave. I like holding your hands. I like being close to you like this. I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to see you all the time. I want to be able to kiss you, and—

“Erwin.” Levi blurted then, his interruption muffled into Erwin’s coat.

Although he’d only done so because his stomach was doing flips and his face was burning so hotly that it could probably melt the snowflakes that were hitting it, Erwin must have taken it to be some kind of refusal.

“It’s alright if you don’t feel the same way.” He said quietly, a statement which caused Levi to snort despite himself and look up at him.

“What? Why the hell wouldn’t I? I love you too, Erwin, and….” Trailing off, Levi had a sudden thought pop into his head while he reflected on how to respond to Erwin’s confession. Smiling, then, in response to it — because even if all of this was bittersweet, he couldn’t help the swell of excitement he got from the suggestion he was about to propose — he took a breath before continuing, too, averting his eyes shyly for a moment until he’d gotten started. “You can still kiss me if you want, you know.”

After that, Levi froze because of the way Erwin’s eyes widened at his words, his brows flying upwards too after he looked Levi’s expression over to make sure he was serious. Then, though, then after another second where Levi feared he’d gone too far, he smiled, giving him the widest, happiest one that Levi had seen on his face in days.

“Alright.” He said too, licking his lips nervously while he then averted his gaze down to Levi’s, down to his mouth and back up again while Levi automatically tilted his head back for what he now  _hoped_ was coming. “I’ll kiss you.”

“Okay.” Levi replied weakly, feeling his heart hammering in his chest as Erwin swallowed and began to lean closer.

He watched him until he was a mere inch or two away from him and then closed his eyes, digging his fingers into where he was holding onto him and practically holding his breath while time seemed to pass in slow motion, each second feeling like twice that as he stood there and waited for Erwin to finally, after  _everything_ , fucking kiss him.

“Erwin!” He heard before it could happen, though, the sudden sound of Erwin’s father’s voice ringing out loudly into the night causing Levi’s eyes to abruptly pop back open like he’d been shocked. Erwin, too, looked so surprised that it might have been funny in any other circumstance, the expression on his face clearly turning into one of alarm as he stood back up straight so quickly it was as if he’d been called to attention. “It’s late. What are you still doing out here? You know tomorrow is going to be a busy day.”

“….Yes. I’ll be right in.” Erwin answered, calling back to his father without turning around to face his porch.

Instead, his eyes remained locked with Levi’s, who imagined that Erwin was recovering from the second of sheer panic that he’d felt when his stupid father had interrupted them. Although it passed for him after a moment, the assumption that he’d gotten caught must have done something to Erwin’s courage, because much to Levi’s confusion, he backed up a step instead of bending forward again once his dad was gone, and then gave Levi a small, somber smile, one that preceded him telling Levi goodnight before he turned around and began to head back towards his house.

What the fuck? Levi thought then, his brows drawing down. Where was he going? Erwin had just confessed that he was in love with him, that he felt the same about Levi as Levi did him, and after all of that shit and almost giving him a kiss he was going to leave? Levi understood being nervous, because he was too, but was there anything left to be afraid of? Who cared if Mr. Smith saw them?

Levi sure didn’t, and either way, he wasn’t going to let this opportunity go to waste, not when Erwin was moving the next day, and not when he would surely never have another chance again. Practically jumping up onto the fence then — it was his turn to be brave, apparently — Levi stuck his feet into two of the links about halfway from the bottom, hauling himself up in the next second and holding on so that he could lean as far as he possibly could over the top of it.

“Erwin, wait!” He said too, right as Erwin stopped at the sound of the metal rattling. “Wait, you can’t go. Come back!”

Sounding much more desperate than he’d meant to, Levi’s plea was rewarded in the end anyway, after Erwin turned around with wide eyes to face him. He paused, of course, looking him up and down to make sure Levi was serious before their eyes met for a few seconds, the only thing demonstrating that they weren’t, in fact, completely frozen being the icy puffs of air they breathed from in between parted lips.

Then, though, Erwin all but surged forward with his arms in the air, nearly knocking Levi  _off_ the fence by the force with which he ran into it, and him. Luckily, Levi had Erwin’s shoulders to hold onto at that point so he wouldn’t fall off, his hands ending up there on their own free will as Erwin placed his own palms on top of the fence, ducked his head down far faster than he had done earlier, and pressed their lips together earnestly and without anymore seconds of hesitation.  

He gave him a kiss, Levi thought. His very first kiss. One that only lasted about five seconds and stayed relatively chaste but that took his breath away all the same, leaving his lips tingling and his head dizzy for long after Erwin had told him goodnight again — this time, the words whispered right up against his mouth while they stared at each other intently — and after he’d gone inside.

After that, Levi was left with thoughts of the next day, with the knowledge that Erwin would go and take with him all of his belongings and a piece of Levi’s heart, too. Still, though, despite the fact that the thought made him irrevocably sad, he at least knew now that he’d always have that night, that he’d always have the memory of Erwin telling him he loved him underneath the stars, and that in the end, he had come back when Levi called to him and sealed everything with a kiss.


	14. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate, Levi knew, was his husband’s weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted 8/25/17

Chocolate, Levi knew, was his husband’s weakness. **  
**

Chocolate cake, chocolate bars, chocolate-covered  _raisins_ ; anything with the creamy substance on it was fated to end up in Erwin’s mouth. Did that extend to Levi, though? He couldn’t help but ponder the question one lazy Sunday afternoon, shamelessly flirting with Erwin and then sticking a chocolate syrup covered finger between his lips while they were in the kitchen.

“Levi.” Erwin groaned as if he was in pain. “You’re not fair.”

Smirking, Levi ended up pressed against the counter soon after that, his mouth covered by Erwin’s hungry one as he licked between his lips, slowly,  _methodically_ , chasing the taste with his skillful tongue in a series of kisses that made Levi’s knees go weak. Too hard to think about any mess, he didn’t protest when Erwin grabbed the bottle of chocolate when he carried him upstairs, and only focused on the heady thrill that went through him as he pulled Erwin by his belt loops to the bed.

The next thing he knew, he was without his clothes and twisting underneath the wet heat of Erwin’s mouth, tangling his fingers in blonde hair while Erwin licked syrup off of his belly like a cat.  _Fuck,_  Levi thought, biting his lip at the way Erwin’s face was practically smashed against his middle reverently,  _moaning_ , next, when his tongue flicked out from between red, chocolate stained lips to lap up a stray dollop and his nose dragged down Levi’s skin while he trailed further.

By then, Erwin was grinding himself against the mattress and pulling at the sheets with his hands, struggling with his own arousal even while he failed to stop adding more chocolate. This time, he watched a thick line of syrup ooze out of the bottle and land on Levi’s hip, following it with his eyes as it then languidly trickled downward toward his leg and over the soft skin of his inner thigh.

Nearly whimpering from anticipation at that point, Levi exhaled noisily when Erwin abruptly dove back in with his tongue, licking, sucking, and  _nipping_ at the sensitive flesh just beneath his balls until the chocolate was long gone and he was a shuddering mess. Pulling at Erwin’s hair, it only took a brief nuzzle to his cock for Levi to come with a harsh cry, the intense, pleasurable spasms causing his legs to clamp around Erwin’s head before he could help it.

“Mhm.” Erwin said after he’d swallowed it all down, after he’d drank and gulped and sucked almost  _twice_ as greedily as he had with the syrup. “The chocolate was good, Levi, but I like the taste of you even better.”


	15. A Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 1852, Erwin, an up and coming physician, meets Levi, a dock worker, at a social that his mother talked him into accompany her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted 8/8/17

_Dear Levi: **  
**_

_I hope this letter finds you well, and that you don’t consider what I have to say unwelcome. After several days, I feel I have to tell you that I’ve been unable to get thoughts of you out of my head. The night we met, it seems, your eyes pierced my heart like the sharpest of daggers, and I have been aching to hold you in my arms again ever since. I wonder if I would be able to see you once more? If not, I understand, although I have to admit I cannot bear the thought of you saying no._

_Every hour — no, every minute — that passes since I last saw you, the more I long to be in your captivating presence again. Your embrace, your lips, and your beauty were the sweetest I have ever experienced, and I think it impossible to forget the sounds you made while we were in the dark. You have me enraptured, Levi, and if you are amenable to meeting me again, please let me know and the time and the place will be yours to choose. My address is on the back of the envelope, and I await any response you deem fit to send me with a hopeful heart and bated breath._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Erwin Smith_

 

_\----------_

 

 

In 1852, Erwin, an up and coming physician, meets Levi, a dock worker, at a social that his mother talked him into accompany her to. They were invited by an ‘acquaintance’ of Levi’s uncle’s, and Levi was made to put on all of the necessary finery that he had to wear — high-waisted trousers and a thick, stiff collar, along with an embroidered vest, a silk cravat, and shiny black boots that came up to the bottom of his kneecaps. 

Although he didn’t  _quite_  hate it, the social was another story, but his tune changed in regards to that too when he was introduced to Erwin, and he found himself struck by his bright blue eyes and his gentle smile. Erwin, too, was interested in Levi from the moment he saw him, and despite the gaggles of women who surrounded him the entire time, it was Levi who he took on a walk outside towards the end of the function.

They talked underneath the stars and ended up locked in an embrace before the night was over, one full of lips and wandering hands and that eventually led to them secreting away into Erwin’s nearby office. There, Levi found out what it was like to have a doctor between his legs, as Erwin’s blonde head disappeared there once he’d unbuttoned his trousers, his fingers digging into his bare thigh before he eventually placed a trail of light, careful kisses along his body, taking both their cocks in one hand then until they finally came apart shuddering and panting on top of Erwin’s desk.

Afterward, Erwin was called away for an emergency — it seemed someone at the party was having a heart attack — but before Levi left, he decided to take a chance and scribbled his address down on one of Erwin’s papers. The gamble paid off in the form of a love letter that he received exactly 4 days later, one that he held in his hands for quite some time before the fluttering in his chest subsided and he thought he could respond. Although Levi knew that he couldn’t be as poetic as Erwin was in his missive, he’d be damned to hell if he didn’t try, and if he didn’t at least let Erwin know that he wanted to see him again too as quickly as he possibly could.


	16. Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you for coming with me, Levi.” Erwin said to the man sitting beside him, addressing only the back of his head as they rode along in a carriage towards his father’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a commission for someone who wanted an au where papa smith is still alive and mistakenly assumes that erwin and levi are together ;) levi doesn’t help by venting about “relationship troubles” 
> 
> originally posted 6/28/17

“Thank you for coming with me, Levi.” Erwin said to the man sitting beside him, addressing only the back of his head as they rode along in a carriage towards his father’s house.

Levi was staring out the window, and at Erwin’s words, he turned to simply nod at him once before looking towards the road again. A tight frown decorated his face, and his arms had been crossed since they’d left. Obviously he was tense, and had been that way all morning, ever since Erwin had walked into his office earlier to find him standing there and staring down at a plate of uneaten food with a grimace on his face and a duster in hand.

_“Levi.” Erwin had said upon catching sight of him, noting the way his brows were drawn and his mouth almost twisted into a scowl. “Are you—_

_“Why didn’t you eat it?” Levi interrupted. His question caused Erwin to glance down at the food, the plate of it that was supposed to be his dinner from the night before._

_It had been sitting there for a while, he knew, because he had been too busy to eat it, losing himself in his work instead while the meal cooled nearby. He’d meant to dig into it, he remembered, but he’d gotten distracted because he was knee deep in planning the next expedition, and he feared that even pausing to do so would completely ruin his focus._

_“I forgot. I was working, and—_

_Levi clicked his tongue at that answer and then spun away, tossing the duster down on Erwin’s desk before he went around it to pull open the curtains._

_“It’s so fucking dark in here, Erwin.” He said, noticing how Erwin all but cringed at the sudden bright light. It made his eyes water, and Levi watched him rub at one, taking in his rumpled appearance too with a pinched expression. “Did you even sleep last night?”_

_“Ah….a little.” Erwin replied, chuckling at his expense in the hopes that it would lighten the unusual tense mood._

_Unfortunately, it had not. Again, Levi had scowled and shook his head, moving to straighten the things on his desk while Erwin began to feel strangely guilty, finding himself wondering if he’d somehow managed to do something wrong without even having realized it._

Although hours had passed, the feeling hadn’t gone away. Levi had been quiet and withdrawn since then, he thought, and was clearly still agitated, the idea that it was because of  _him_  causing Erwin pain for more than one reason, as his feelings for the other man ran deeper than even he liked to admit. He was in love with Levi, he knew, and had fallen for him many, many months ago, and even though his feelings were a secret, it caused his heart to hurt in the worst ways to think that Levi might be angry at him.

In addition to that, a mild fear developed in his belly too, of all things, that this would somehow affect their friendship — something that he treasured like a rare gift even if he sometimes wanted more, wanted to know what it felt like to hold Levi’s hand or have him kiss him, or to be able to tell him how  _happy_  he made Erwin while he was around and that he never wanted him to leave. Unfortunately, though, their relationship was not like that and those desires were unrealistic, and Erwin had decided a long time ago that he was selfish for even dreaming of it. Levi would not feel the same way, he knew, and even if he did, he deserved someone better than a man like him.

“We’re almost there.” Erwin said then, swallowing down the silly lump in his throat and hoping he could get Levi to talk to him.

He wanted to apologize, he thought, for whatever he’d done, but he wasn’t sure that he could make it right without even knowing what it was in the first place, wondering if asking would make it worse or better. In the end he decided to stay quiet, though, because they were closer than he’d thought — they were visiting his father before the next expedition, who had never met Levi and had asked Erwin to invite him for some reason — and Levi was probably already irritated about having to come with him on the visit anyway.

Oddly enough, though, once they arrived he got out of the carriage quickly and brushed at his clothing, straightening his cravat and running a hand through his hair too before he then turned to Erwin. “Do I look shitty, or anything?”

_No._  Erwin wanted to say.  _You’ve always been the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen._  Instead of that, however, he just shook his head, and wondered why Levi was so business-like all of a sudden when he never acted that way in front of anyone else.

Things only got stranger once Erwin knocked on his father’s door.

“Erwin, my son! It’s good to see you.” He said in greeting, giving him a sweeping hug and a fatherly pat on the back before he then turned to look at Levi. “And this must be Levi. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Yeah. You too….uh, Mr. Smith.” Levi replied, shaking his father’s hand politely and exhibiting none of indignation that he often did at meeting  _other_  strangers.

It was curious, Erwin thought, because while he had known Levi wouldn’t be outright  _rude_  or anything like that, he hadn’t expected him to make an effort to be on his best behavior either — not that it would matter, because Levi’s unapologetic attitude was one of the things that he liked about him the most. Regardless, Erwin was unable to ponder the development for long, finding his train of thought interrupted as he became nearly speechless once his father spoke again.  

“Please. Call me ‘dad.” He said, smiling warmly. “I consider you family by now.”

For all of his normal outspokenness, Levi could only stare at Erwin’s father with his eyes slightly wide. Without noticing, he turned to lead them both into the house and then Levi glanced up at Erwin, his brows raised so high that Erwin could almost hear what he was thinking:  _What the fuck?_

Shrugging because he was just as bewildered as Levi was, Erwin offered him a small smile nonetheless, one that Levi barely acknowledged before turning away. Immediately, Erwin’s heart sank at the chilly reception, but he ignored it in favor of following his father into his house, helping him get the tea started before then joining Levi in the other room.

“Now.” Mr. Smith said a few moments later, bringing a tray of tea, sugar, milk, and a few small cookies out to where they were seated. “Tell me about your plans for the expedition, Erwin. Have you and Hange found anything that would support our theories?”

“Not yet, but I believe we’re getting closer. Here, I brought my notes on what I’d like to look for outside the walls next.” Erwin replied, pulling out a book of papers from his coat.

He placed it on the table and began to explain to his father what he’d come up with, unable to contain the eagerness and conviction with which he spoke. It built while he talked and while his father stroked his greying beard, offering the occasional comment or piece of advice to Erwin when he needed it. Because he valued his father’s opinion — he wouldn’t be doing  _any_  of this without him, after all — he accepted it, of course, and scribbled down more thoughts on the paper when he needed to, managing to note despite his concentration that that Levi had not taken his eyes off him the entire time he’d been speaking.

“This seems promising, Erwin. I’m proud of you, as always.” Mr. Smith said then, a small, teasing smile growing on his face before he continued. “Except for this messy writing. I never could get you to practice your cursive, could I?”

Shifting in his seat, Erwin was unable to keep from looking sheepish and feeling slightly guilty. Although he knew his father was only ribbing him, it was a reaction leftover from childhood — from a boy who had  _only_  wanted his father’s approval — that he had never been able to shake. Normally he would have ignored it, but after suddenly feeling Levi’s stare boring into him from over the rim of his teacup, Erwin suddenly found himself blushing in mortification instead.

“I was writing fast. The official documents will look better.” He explained, shifting again in his seat uncomfortably while his father chuckled.

“I know.” Mr. Smith continued, tilting his head to gaze at Levi then, throwing him a wink all of a sudden that had Erwin lifting an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, I tried to raise him well for you.”

Levi nearly faltered at that. “Uh—

“I’m only joking. While you’re both here, however, I wanted to let you know how happy I’ve been for you both. I’ve heard so much about you, Levi, and I’m overjoyed to have two sons to be proud of instead of just one.”

Erwin’s face — already pink from before — now began  _burning_  at that, because immediately after his father spoke, he began to realize what he must be thinking. Had Mr. Smith somehow gotten the impression that he and Levi were….together? As in, _a couple?_  If he did, he was clearly pleased about it, Erwin thought, but as much as he might long for that himself, it wasn’t true, and now Levi was probably highly embarrassed and in a worse mood than he’d been before.

“Father, we’re not—

Suddenly, Erwin was interrupted by an unexpected kick from Levi’s boot underneath the table. Glancing over, he found Levi not stiff and cringing in his chair, but instead looking at his father calmly, a blank expression on his face that rendered Erwin silent in confusion and awe.

“Yeah.” Levi said then, further adding to it. “I’m sure you did. Too bad he’s forgotten about half of it.”

“What do you mean?” Mr. Smith asked, while Erwin — whose lips were parted in an uncharacteristic sort of disbelief at this turn of events — looked between them both.

“If I wasn’t around, who knows what sort of shape he’d be in. He won’t take care of himself.” Levi started, pausing for a moment while Erwin’s father gave Erwin a disapproving frown. Again he squirmed, but this time, it was from the way Levi’s brows suddenly furrowed before he stared down at his lap and spoke again. Was this something that actually….bothered him? “He doesn’t sleep. He works all damn night in the dark, and then he forgets to eat. When he does, it’s always just half of this or half of that, or something bad for him like these cookies. I try to tell him he can’t go to training like that, but he doesn’t listen and does it anyway.”

Eyes widening at what had practically been an outburst on Levi’s part, Erwin stared at him until he heard his father click his tongue, his expression twisting into something that automatically caused his gut to drop: disappointment.

“Erwin.” He said sternly, shaking his head like he’d done when Erwin had been young and done something foolish. “Is that true?”

“I—

His rooms are always a mess too.” Levi continued. “He leaves papers everywhere, and the dust….if I didn’t wipe it away, he’d choke on it.”

“Does he thank you?”

“Uh….sometimes, but—

“Erwin, why are you acting so selfish?”

“What?” Erwin nearly exclaimed, feeling a bit dumbfounded as he struggled to digest all of the words he’d just heard.

“I know your work is important, but you have to think about your partner, too. Have you ever thought about how Levi feels when you don’t eat or sleep? You’re worrying him, and he shouldn’t have to babysit you like a child who doesn’t appreciate his mother.”

“Father….” Erwin started, shaking his head because….well, because he had it all  _wrong_.

He was chastising him for something that didn’t matter,  _scolding_  him harshly based on slights toward a partner that he did not even have. These imagined responsibilities were not even real, he thought, and he felt his shoulders stiffening with tension as he sought to find a way to explain it without making things worse. He was becoming embarrassed by his father getting onto him in front of Levi, feeling like he needed to act fast, too, because  _surely_  Levi felt  _some_  sort of mortification as well — never mind the inexplicable fact that he had been the one to carry on under his father’s assumption that they were a couple and bring all of this up in the first place — and he wanted to dispel the confusion, almost feeling as frustrated and overwhelmed as he had when he’d been a child and gotten in trouble for something that he hadn’t even done.

“You’re placing an unfair burden on him, Erwin. Don’t you care for him?” Mr. Smith interrupted, however, his disapproving tone finally causing Erwin to hold up his hands to stop him — swallowing down the first answer that came to mind: yes.

“Father, Levi and I aren’t….we’re just friends.”

“What?” Mr. Smith said, his expression twisting into confusion. “But I thought—

He trailed off after glancing over at Levi — who just shrugged, his cheeks pinkened now too, Erwin noted — and then stared back at Erwin, his brows raising as he nodded again as if to confirm.

“But you talk about him all the time, Erwin. You mention him as if—

“No. You’re mistaken.”

Speaking quickly, both because Levi had looked over at him inquisitively at that, and because he was  _mortified_  that his father’s words might cause Levi to  _suspect_  how he felt, Erwin shook his head again, finally getting a bit of relief a second later when his father seemed to get the hint that this subject shouldn’t be discussed. Whether he realized that Erwin actually  _did_  care for Levi or not, Erwin didn’t know, but thankfully he was a bit embarrassed himself because of the misunderstanding and just apologized, refraining from saying anything else that would make their visit even more awkward than it had already started to become in the first place.

For the remainder of it, Erwin tried to forget what had happened so they could talk about other things, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t seem to completely shake one lingering thought. He accepted that his father had just assumed too much, he mused, and had meant well with his scolding, but what he didn’t understand was why Levi had not corrected him when he’d first brought it up. Instead, he’d brought up complaints about him while his father remained under the assumption that they  _were_  in a relationship, and a questioning mantra of ‘why, why,  _why_ ’ wouldn’t leave his mind, as he would’ve thought that Levi’s first reaction would have been to vehemently deny that there was anything between them with an appalled scowl.

Did he actually care about Erwin? Was he truly worried about him as his father had suggested? No, Erwin thought, he was obviously just annoyed at having to clean up after him without ever receiving any appreciation for it because Erwin was a fool who never told him, and he wondered if that was why he’d been so tense and irritated all day. It would make sense considering that he’d seemed bothered by Erwin’s plate of uneaten food that morning and his messy desk, and suddenly he felt guilty again,  _awful_  for behaving so foolishly and taking Levi for granted when he really, truly did care about him and respect his time.

“Levi.” Erwin said once they were in the carriage again, determined to apologize as quickly as he could in the hopes that Levi would no longer be cross with him. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Levi mumbled, crossing his arms again and averting his gaze out the window.

“Yes it does. I didn’t know you felt this way. You should have told me sooner.”

“How was I supposed to….I mean, shit, you—

“I appreciate everything you do. You’re too kind to me, but you’re not obligated to do any of it. I thought you knew that. I’m sorry I’ve been ungrateful, especially because it’s not your responsibility. It’s my own, and—

“Fuck.” Levi swore at that, shaking his head and then seeming to collect himself from where he’d almost gotten flustered before. It was a curious reaction, Erwin thought, but he wasn’t in a position to wonder where it came from, only raising his eyebrows in response when Levi turned to look at him with a scowl. “Are you fucking dense? It’s not really about that, Erwin.”

“What?”

“You can’t keep doing that shit. That’s why I was pissed earlier. You don’t eat or sleep and it’s not good for you, you idiot. You want to have a training accident, or….or get  _sick_? If you’re not healthy it won’t do us any good. I need….no, shit, I mean,  _we_  need you. All of the soldiers….and the people in the walls….”

“Oh.” Erwin interrupted as Levi trailed off, staring wide-eyed as his words sunk in.

“I didn’t think your dad was gonna take that shit so seriously. I only said all of that because I thought he’d just tell you to take care of yourself because you need to, not because he thought that you were selfish or whatever, or that we were….uh—

“Yes.” Erwin said, chuckling at the memory but noting how Levi, in turn, almost seemed to squirm uncomfortably.

His dark frown indicated that he hadn’t enjoyed  _that_  particular assumption made by his father, and Erwin ignored the sudden wave of disappointment that it caused, his hopes having foolishly risen while Levi spoke because….well, because it almost sounded like he  _had_  been worried about his well being like he’d imagined before. Then, though, after his heart had skipped a beat, he’d realized that it wasn’t personal and that Levi was only concerned about whether or not he could do his job as commander properly, knowing that even if he wished it was because of something different, Levi did have a fair point regardless.

“You’re right, Levi.” Erwin told him then, turning to stare out the carriage window himself.

Imagining how things might have been if they were truly a couple as his father had assumed, Erwin shook thoughts away of taking Levi’s hand to reassure him, ignoring how happy he would feel just to know that Levi was worried about him because he cared, because he didn’t want to lose him for himself and not because of the corps. Unfortunately, he knew, things could not be like that regardless of how the other felt anyway, and so he took a deep breath, chiding himself for even allowing a moment to pass by where he imagined such things before continuing.

“I have been irresponsible. Although if I did succumb to the dust in my room, I’m sure you would be able to find a suitable replacement for me.” Erwin said then, turning back to offer Levi a small smile as he spoke. He should probably be glad that Levi even thought about his wellbeing at all, he mused, no matter the reason for it, and he somehow failed to notice the way Levi’s expression changed into something almost resembling alarm at his words, instead interpreting it as more irritation at the mere thought of having to go through the trouble of finding another commander. “I’ll try to be less careless from now on so that you won’t have to worry about having more work. Thank you for reminding me.”

Not seeing how Levi averted his eyes and frowned as if he’d been hurt for what it was, either, Erwin instead focused on the relief he felt when Levi eventually swallowed and then glanced back up at him, nodding a second later and at least letting his expression soften into something like forgiveness. Thankful that the source of Levi’s dour mood that morning had been cleared up, Erwin did not think to address the other misunderstanding, the one his father had made about the two of them being a couple from how close Erwin apparently seemed to him. What was the point, he thought, when it would just embarrass Levi again and make things awkward?

There wasn’t one, and not wanting to ruin the now lightened mood in the carriage, Erwin just let it slide, filing away the image of how Levi had blushed after he’d told his father the truth into the back of his mind where the rest of his feelings lay, knowing that he would only allow himself to dwell on it again in his dreams.


	17. Strip Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "strip tease"
> 
> 5/21/17

Levi hadn’t meant to drink so much champagne. He hadn’t  _meant_ to run his mouth at the fundraiser either, but somehow it had worked out in their favor, as they’d secured enough money for the next expedition and thus, for the moment, Erwin’s mood was relaxed and pleasant by the time they made it to their private room at the inn.

“Hey.” Levi said after they’d set their things down, nearly forgetting about everything else except for how much he’d wanted to kiss him since the night had begun. “Come here.”

“Yes?” Erwin responded teasingly, offering Levi a small, fond smile that made his cheeks warm even as he tugged at Erwin’s jacket.

He pulled him down while he stood up onto his tiptoes to press their lips together, his arms sliding around Erwin’s neck when he took his waist so he could tangle a hand in his hair. His movements were a bit rough and uncoordinated, of course, because of the alcohol, but he barely noticed, and the way he’d made a chunk of Erwin’s blonde locks stand up straight on top of his head just charmed him all the more.

“You did good tonight.” Levi told him, the warm buzz from the champagne making him feel uncharacteristically giddy and venturesome. “Maybe we should celebrate.”

“Celebrate?” Erwin asked, raising an eyebrow while he gazed down into Levi’s face.

“Yeah. Because you got the money. You deserve a reward.”

“You helped, though.”

Scoffing, Levi rolled his eyes at that and moved to push Erwin forward, aiming for a chair just across the room that he could seat him into. After nearly tripping over his own feet out of drunkenness, Levi watched him sit down hard and then take his waist again, smiling in what was probably amusement while Levi gathered his bearings. He’d intended to climb into Erwin’s lap, of course, to straddle him and press against his chest so that he could kiss him properly, but his previous words and the next ones out of Erwin’s mouth made him rethink things a bit.

“The only reward I would ask for is you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Although I’m not sure I actually deserve it considering what the money will result in.”

“Fuck’s sake.” Levi slurred, narrowing his eyes because he knew what Erwin meant — that people would die — and for some reason deciding it was a good idea to cover Erwin’s mouth with his palm. “Don’t start that shit. I said you deserve a fucking reward. Now how bad do you want it?”

Erwin’s eyes flashed at that, Levi thought, and he looked him over in a way that made his heart pound before taking Levi’s wrist and kissing his fingers. “As badly as I always do. Maybe even more.”

“Why’s that?” Levi muttered, emboldened by Erwin’s heated gaze enough to take his jacket off.

He shrugged it over his shoulders and then let it slide off his arms slowly, and even though he swayed in place a bit, he was pleased when Erwin’s eyes roved over his middle all over again, clearly enjoying the removal of even that small bit clothing while Levi watched. His gaze spurned him on for some reason, he thought, despite the fact that he had no idea what he was really fucking doing at all — only knowing that Erwin liked it, and he felt a sudden thrill at the thought of teasing him — and he took his boots off next, holding one up into the air and dropping it onto the ground with a loud ‘ _thud_ ’ while giving Erwin a lingering, lidded look that had him smiling.

“The formalwear suits you.” He murmured, reaching out to try and pull Levi closer again but finding himself stopped when Levi batted his hand away.

Instead of letting Erwin touch, he took a step back and then pulled his socks off, tossing them over his shoulders before going for his belt with surprisingly now-steady hands.

“You’re quite enchanting like this.” Erwin continued, staring at him with obvious interest now while Levi bit his lip. “It’s been too long since I’ve had you.”

“It’s been two days.” Levi snorted in response, for some reason getting the urge to toss his belt around Erwin’s neck after he’d removed it, tugging on the leather so that Erwin was forced to lean forward even as Levi stepped in between his spread legs.

He looked down at him when Erwin tilted his head up and then gave him a quick kiss like that, relishing in the way Erwin’s fingers now gripped his shirt tightly as he slid an arm around his waist.

“That’s too long.” He murmured with a smile, while Levi rolled his eyes teasingly and again stepped back.

This time, Erwin did not let go of him as easily, but he did relent, apparently coming to terms with the fact that he was going to have to wait. He watched Levi though, intently and with a heated expression on his face that he didn’t even try to hide, just as he couldn’t hide the bulge between his legs, either, the one that stood out prominently and which Levi kept his eyes on when he unbuttoned his own pants.

He unzipped them, too, and palmed himself because he was also hard and he liked the way Erwin’s eyes latched onto his groin hungrily — a look crossing his features now that suggested he was starting to struggle a bit to hold himself back — and how his lips parted in just the slightest, the tiny chinks in Erwin’s armor that Levi had grown to recognize making themselves more apparent by the second and exciting him beyond words.

“So you want me undressed?” Levi continued, now feeling hot all over with his breath coming short.

He reached up to undo the first button of his shirt, fumbling with it a bit, of course, because of the lingering effects of the champagne, but enjoying the slow pace because of what it did to Erwin. With that thought, he undid one more button while Erwin nodded before he stopped, biting his lip and moving to pull the bottom half of his shirt out of his pants. A brush of cool air against his stomach let him know that Erwin had likely been treated to the quick sight of some skin, and he confirmed it by swallowing heavily, his fingers curling on top of his thighs a bit as if he contemplated reaching out to touch him.

“Yes.” Erwin answered, his voice having become low and a bit raspy over the past few minutes.

“Like this?” Levi asked, popping open another two buttons while still holding the bottom of his shirt to expose his stomach, pulling the seam of it apart a bit too so that the edge of his collar began to slide off of one shoulder.

By then, he’d undid enough buttons so that it was loose enough to do so, and Levi did nothing to stop it when Erwin’s hands shifted again over his legs and he leaned forward, his eyes focused and flickering from the skin of his belly to that of his shoulder.

“Yes. Just like that, Levi.” He said, licking his lips and now frowning in something like concentration. “Except I would have ripped all of the clothing off of you by now.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to kiss you. And touch you all over. You’re gorgeous.”

Flushing red at that, Levi’s mouth went dry too but he somehow resisted the urge to just tug everything off that was still left by himself, slowly undoing a few more buttons instead so that he finally ended up with the shirt hanging half open. “Well, you gotta wait this time.”

“Yes, but that’s alright. It just gives me more time to figure out what I want to do to you.”

“Bastard.” Levi swore at that, frowning a bit as his belly suddenly pooled even hotter with arousal. He was distracted for a moment, he thought, nearly whining at the promise behind Erwin’s words — which, as he knew, was probably why he had said them — and feeling a surge of impatience himself, managing to fight it off when Erwin gave him a playfully smug smile and he scowled in response. “Let me finish.”

“I will.” Erwin replied smoothly, leaning even farther forward to rest his chin on one hand.

The movement brought him less than a foot away from where Levi was standing by then, of course, and it was all he could do to keep his hands steady while he finished unbuttoning his shirt, now thinking only of Erwin’s fingers on his skin, his warm mouth — which was  _right there_  — pressing kisses over his stomach before blazing a wet, heated trail lower. With the way Erwin was eyeing his groin by then he had no doubt that he would, either, as no sooner had Levi’s hands reached his pants than he’d started staring raptly, biting his lip too as Levi hooked his thumbs in his belt loops and made like he was going to pull.

At the last second, however, he stopped and just stood there, by then mostly sober enough to appreciate how much he liked having Erwin hanging by a thread like that. It was exciting, he thought, and it made him flush to think that he was wanted so badly that Erwin could barely stay still in his seat, allowing himself to take one last good look at him — red-faced and tense — before he pushed both his pants and underwear down and finally climbed into his lap.

Their lips met immediately, of course, their kiss messy and heated because of how turned on they both apparently were, and Erwin wasted no time in picking him up, hoisting Levi into his arms so that he could deposit him on the nearby bed.

Shifting, Levi let out a gasp as Erwin started mouthing at his neck before moving to his stomach like he’d known he would, arching his back while he trailed lower and excitedly began to take his reward. 


	18. Captare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Levi…wait. Your mother—
> 
> “She’s asleep.” Levi replied to Erwin’s concerns, his voice breathless from the way they’d been kissing. “And she never comes down here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the only thing basements are good for in regards to snk.
> 
> 5/23/17

“Levi…wait. Your mother— **  
**

“She’s asleep.” Levi replied to Erwin’s concerns, his voice breathless from the way they’d been kissing. “And she never comes down here.”

Straddling Erwin, Levi looked down at where he was seated against the couch. A few seconds ago he’d backed him up to the front of it so that he could sit in his lap, after they’d spent the past two hours playing a videogame in front of the television. They’d been on the floor and were in his basement — a veritable private cave for 17 year old Levi, who practically lived down there except to sleep and where his mother rarely ventured like he’d said — and had started making out after turning the electronics off. Levi had initiated it because he couldn’t get enough of his cute, tall, and charming boyfriend, and Erwin, who was running on the same teenaged hormones as Levi, had not protested until it had become apparent that their kissing was going to turn into something else.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to though, Levi was sure, because he could feel his boner pressing up against the bottom of his ass through Erwin’s jeans, and it wasn’t like they hadn’t done this plenty of other times elsewhere. The difference was they were usually in a bedroom or a car or somewhere else private that didn’t come with the chance of getting caught rather than an open basement, but Levi wasn’t worried about it. His mother was home, sure, and her room  _was_ right above where they were, but it was past midnight on a Friday and he knew she’d gone to sleep long ago, and he was pretty confident that even if they woke her up — which he didn’t think would happen, because they would be quiet — she wouldn’t bother to investigate and would just go back to sleep.

After all, Levi was often up late with or without Erwin there and she’d know it was him if she heard something, and even if she  _did_ get up, he didn’t think she would come all the way down to the basement to investigate. She would yell at him before she did, and they would hear her coming if she didn’t, and besides, Levi was fucking horny and wanted Erwin right then. He didn’t want to waste time dragging him up two flights of stairs to the second story of his house when they could just do it there, a fact which he hoped to make clear by reaching with his hands so that he could start removing Erwin’s shirt.

“Are you sure?” He still asked Levi though, allowing him to pull the cotton tee over his head even as he spoke.

“Yeah.” Levi huffed, immediately wrapping his arms around Erwin’s neck so he could kiss him again, pressing his chest to Erwin’s bare one and moving his lips eagerly. Erwin responded in much the same way despite his seemingly concerned line of questioning, shifting to grab at Levi’s waist with one hand and slipping the other up underneath his shirt to rub at his lower back. “She has to work at like 4:00 A.M., she’s not getting up for shit until then.”

“Alright.” Erwin said then, finally distracted enough, apparently, to give up on being cautious.

He shifted so that he could pull off Levi’s own shirt and ducked his head down to kiss at his neck, moving back to his lips after a few moments for what turned into another five minutes of prolonged making out. While they did that, he reached down to grope at Levi’s ass when he started grinding against him, his breath coming harder and quicker with each renewed press of their lips together, and held him tightly to his chest until Levi finally broke away.

“Fuck.” Levi gasped, eagerly running his hands all over Erwin’s bare chest. “Where’s your jacket?”

“Over there.” Erwin murmured back, only speaking and not gesturing — he was staring at Levi’s wet, surely swollen, mouth and barely seemed to hear him — giving Levi no clue as to where the fucking jacket actually was.

It mattered because there was lube in the pocket, Levi knew, that he needed if they were going to get any further, and that he wasn’t about to go upstairs and dig around in his drawers for when he there was some right there. Clicking his tongue when Erwin, rather than provide any other hints as to where Levi might find what he needed, leaned forward to kiss at his neck again, mouthing at the skin of his throat and nipping just above his collarbone lightly, running his hands up and down his sides too and just making Levi’s tightly-strung impatience that much worse. Barely restraining a whine, he slipped fingers through Erwin’s hair and looked around almost desperately, all but jumping to his feet a second later when he saw Erwin’s jacket lying over the back of the couch.

It was on the edge farthest away from them, of course, but it didn’t stop Levi, who just leaned over to reach for it — the position he was in causing Erwin’s head to end up in between his legs, much to his apparent delight — fumbling a bit and biting his lip when he felt Erwin suddenly mouth at his bulge through his pants and move his hands up to unbuckle his belt. He made quick work of that and his button and zipper, and had placed his large, warm hands over Levi’s bare middle to hold him still while he teased his still clothed erection with his lips. Concentrating on not groaning out loud, Levi’s hips twitched forward almost on their own free will, a gasp leaving his throat instead when Erwin suddenly tugged his cock free from his underwear and sucked the head of it into his mouth without warning.

_“Erwin.”_ Levi breathed in a strangled tone, so surprised by the sudden wet, warm sensation on his dick and the surge of pleasure that he grabbed at Erwin’s hair again with one hand, his fingers tightening around the strands in an effort to steady himself while he reached for the jacket.

Pulling it closer, he’d shoved his hand into the pocket and was fumbling around for the bottle he needed, finding it a lot harder than it might have been if Erwin wasn’t currently trying to swallow his cock down as fast as he could. He’d slipped his pants down over Levi’s ass by then too and was currently kneading it with his hands, his mouth sucking, his tongue teasing and his lips sliding over him tantalizingly while he tried to shift his head to bob up and down.

“Fucking shit.” Levi practically choked out when he felt the tip of his length suddenly hit the back of Erwin’s throat, all but doubling over from the incredible, abrupt, rush of sensation that it caused just as his fingers wrapped around the lube.

The feeling was incredible, he thought, and made desire twist sharply in his belly, but as much as he was tempted to stay in place and have Erwin suck him off like that, he somehow managed to squirm out of his grip and sit back down into his lap again, his gaze immediately meeting Erwin’s heated one. He was excited, Levi could tell, because his eyes were bright and his face was so ruddy from want that it was practically glowing in the dim lighting of his basement, and his eagerness just made Levi feel that much more desperate to get on with it. Giving Erwin another long kiss first so that he could undo his pants, he then pulled away and popped open the lube so that he could wet his fingers, raising himself up onto his knees and slipping one inside himself with a gasp.

“I take it you want to be on top?” Erwin breathed while eyeing him for a moment, leaning forward a second later to place his mouth over Levi’s belly and his hands around his hips again.

He only got a few kisses in before he started going lower and Levi grabbed at his shoulder to halt him, shoving him back against the couch with his free hand a bit more roughly than he’d intended to. He’d only done so because he knew Erwin had been about to start licking at his cock again, and he was afraid that when combined with the sensations from his fingers in his ass that it would cause him to come too soon. Lasting for a long time was, annoyingly enough, something that Levi had not yet mastered, and besides, he thought, he was trying to get ready quickly and he needed to concentrate, and that would be a lot more difficult with Erwin blowing him like his life depended on it.

“Don’t.” He gasped in an effort to explain, his mouth hanging open for a moment while he started working a second finger in. “I’ll fucking come. I wanna ride you first.”

“Well, what if I want to suck you off?” Erwin responded, the smile on his lips indicating that he was teasing Levi despite the objection in his words.

Feeling hot all over again from just the  _thought_ of Erwin doing what he had said, Levi swallowed and managed to shake his head, closing his eyes and focusing on what his fingers were doing for a few seconds before he opened them back up. “You can suck my dick all you want later. Come on.”

In response, Erwin just chuckled, his hands lowering to cup Levi’s ass while he bent forward. He did so slowly, as one of Levi’s palms was still gripping his shoulder, and gazed up at him while pressing a kiss to his stomach, the smile he wore and the gentle way he was touching him indicating that Levi was going to get what he wanted. Letting go of him, Levi slipped his hand up to cradle Erwin’s head instead, holding him closer like that while he adjusted enough around his two fingers so that he could try for a third. Of course, he was rushing, and the stretch was taking his breath away just as much as the pleasure was too, but he couldn’t deny that he liked it, and it was hard to go slow when he could feel Erwin’s warm breath on his belly and his big hands on his ass anyway, the size of them reminding Levi of what would soon be inside of him if he just fucking hurried up.

That thought caused him to rush through the rest, swearing when he decided that he’d done enough and when Erwin placed a kiss just above the tip of his cock — unable to stop from fucking with him, apparently — knowing that if he wrapped his mouth around him again Levi wouldn’t be able to make himself pull him off. Tightening his fingers in Erwin’s hair, he pulled lightly as if to give him a teasing warning, and bit his lip at the quiet, low sounding noise Erwin made in his throat in response. Removing his hand from in between his legs, Levi sat back down in his lap and found the lube again to wet Erwin’s cock, giving into the messy, hungry kiss Erwin bestowed upon him while he did so.

Breathing heavily already, he then lifted himself onto his knees again while Erwin rested back against the front of the couch, helping Levi to get into position and to direct himself inside him as gently as he could. As always, the first press of it had Levi’s breath hitching, his head immediately falling to rest on Erwin’s shoulder while he focused on relaxing himself, finding it easier to do so once Erwin started kissing his skin again and running his hands all over him. The distraction was welcome now while he spread his legs and sank further down, moaning at the sensation of being filled even if he hadn’t adjusted to it just yet.

Luckily, the sound was muffled against Erwin’s shoulder so that it wouldn’t be overheard, and slowly, Levi shifted his hips up and down while Erwin gently pressed upward until he was finally fully seated in his lap, his thigh muscles trembling a bit from the concentrated effort and from the sensation of having Erwin’s full length lodged up inside him. He was so big and Levi was small, and although he certainly wasn’t complaining about any of that, it was sometimes so overwhelming at first that it was all he could think about for a few moments after they’d gotten it to fit.

It hadn’t helped that he’d been in a hurry and rushed through preparing himself, of course, but whatever. It didn’t matter, and it didn’t take much longer than a minute of slow rocking back and forth before they could both move — thankfully, because Erwin was kissing him and rubbing at his thighs and hips encouragingly, clearly excited and ready to go if his eagerness said anything. It was a testament to how riled up he must have been, Levi thought, as he wasn’t  _always_ as impatient as he was when it came to this, and there was a brief moment as he slowly started to ride him where he found it funny that Erwin had been the one concerned about getting caught earlier when he didn’t even seem to care at all now.

In fact, it was almost like he had forgotten, because once Levi  _really_ got started moving — rolling his hips with a purpose and lifting himself up and down off Erwin’s cock, trying to find the perfect angle that would make him see stars — he braced his back against the couch and started thrusting up into him too, the force of it causing the piece of furniture to suddenly scrape against the floor and shift backwards. It made a sound, of course, a quick but noisy one that seemed to echo around the otherwise quiet basement, and although they both froze for a second as Erwin caught himself, they didn’t wait very long before continuing, because Levi had adjusted and because it felt too good now, and because the tight, hot build-up in his belly that told him to go faster had already started and wasn’t going to go away.

With the both of them making hushed, breathy sounds, Levi did just that, falling into a steady, excitable rhythm with Erwin’s help that had him holding onto his shoulders tightly. He moved on top of him, grinding down and lifting himself up again, arching his back and sharing the occasional messy, wet kiss with Erwin when their lips brushed together. Like that, they both got caught up in it and in each other so intently that they couldn’t even stop when the couch moved again a few minutes later —  it made the same sound as before, though, and that had been fine —  continuing to share the same breath while Levi felt the delicious, mind-numbingly pleasurable tension building up inside him bit by bit.

“Shit.” He breathed out when it grew so tight that he thought he might snap soon. “Erwin—

“I’m going to come, Levi.” Erwin announced beneath him in response, his voice sounding strained and rough because he spoke through heavy gasps for air, saying just exactly what Levi had been trying to get out before he’d cut himself off. “You feel so good. I’m—

“Fuck.” Levi swore again at that, his heart fluttering with something  _besides_ arousal at Erwin’s words.

The way he’d said it — sweetly, and sincerely, coupled with how tightly he’d wrapped his arms around Levi to hold him — made it sound almost reverent, and the resulting, almost explosive fondness he felt suddenly swell for Erwin caused him to grab back at him just as tightly, rolling his hips in a few more long, desperate thrusts that ended when the tension abruptly broke inside of him like a dam, releasing a wave of pleasure that had him shaking in Erwin’s arms even as he came too. It felt so fucking good, he thought, that it made his head spin, and he didn’t even notice the wet mess he’d made on Erwin’s stomach sliding between them when he reached for another kiss. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the only thing he didn’t notice either, as while he held onto him, his lips moving against Erwin’s in a slow, languid manner as they fought to catch their breath while the intense sensations of their orgasms faded, he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps, and a sleepy, confused voice calling out to him before the tone of it abruptly changed.

“Levi?” His mother had said, having made it three-quarters of the way down the stairs before speaking. “Are you down here? I heard something strange, and —  _what the fuck?!”_

_“Shit!”_  Levi swore too, realizing what was happening right as Kuchel rounded the door frame and abruptly shrieked.

That was, of course, because the stairs ended directly to their right and she’d caught sight of them, or at least of Levi, half-undressed, sweaty, and breathing heavily on top of his boyfriend, who was holding him close and surely looked much the same. He had no doubt that it was more than obvious what they’d been doing just from that — also evidenced by the fact that Kuchel had whirled around as fast as she fucking could, thankfully, when her eyes had landed on them, covering her face and continuing on with a string of curses while she practically darted back upstairs.

“Fuck! Levi  _Ackerman!_ What the  _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?! In the  _basement?!_  Are you kidding me?! What the  _fuck?!”_

The sound of Kuchel’s rant — surely prompted out of shock mixed with horror mixed with embarrassment, irritation, and anger — grew quieter the farther up the stairs she got, and Levi, who had slid off of Erwin in a panic and all but leapt onto the couch to cover himself with Erwin’s jacket, stared at the doorway for another moment with wide eyes before he let out an exasperated sounding groan. He rolled over to curl up and to hide his face inside of Erwin’s jacket, as he was suddenly so fucking mortified that he almost didn’t want  _anyone_ to see him. That passed quickly, however, when Erwin shifted — adjusting his pants from where he’d hastily hid himself and tried to button them up after Levi had climbed off — to slide an arm around his middle, giving Levi a sympathetic, albeit slightly worried, look when he peeked out at him from over the clothing.

“I’m sorry.” He said immediately, his eyes wide, his face colored just as bright red from shame as Levi’s surely was.

“It’s not your fault.” Levi replied, shaking his head.  “You were the one who fucking knew better.”

“But it’s my fault the couch moved.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Levi said with finality, not wanting Erwin to be blaming himself for this at all when, as he had just pointed out, Levi had been the one that insisted on riding him in the fucking basement instead of behind a locked door anyway. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m never going to be able to look at your mother again.” Erwin said next, still sounding as half-panicked as Levi felt. “What’s she going to do?”

Levi almost groaned again at that, noting how Erwin had skipped the foregoing ‘are you in trouble?’ question before he’d asked because it was obvious that he was, as Kuchel was  _definitely_ pissed beneath all the horrible, cringeworthy and uncomfortable alarm that she’d probably just felt at seeing her 17 year old son having sex. Levi had experienced much of the same, of course, as his mother was probably the  _last_ fucking person that he’d  _ever_ want to catch him and Erwin in the act, but despite the fact that he was annoyed that she’d walked in on them he had no real basis to be angry. He’d fucked up and she thought that too, because she usually never cursed quite that much and he could still hear her stomping around upstairs, the muted sounds of her muttering under her breath like she did when she was angry at him floating down the stairs as the minutes passed.

“Who fucking knows.” Levi responded forlornly, already dreading whatever conversation he knew they were going to have to have about this.

Surely, he thought, he would be the recipient of a thorough verbal lashing when he had to face her at the very least, but he wouldn’t doubt if he ended up grounded or loaded with chores or worse: that Erwin would be banned from the house or she’d be more watchful over their time together than before. Her attitude up until that point had been pretty lax about it, Levi thought, as he wasn’t a child, after all, and independent and responsible enough to earn her trust. Now, however, that would probably fucking change because he’d just proven to her that should, in fact,  _not_ be trusted, because he was a huge idiot and had blatantly disregarded the unspoken rule of _don’t fuck your boyfriend when you’re under 18 in your mother’s house._

For fuck’s sake, he thought. How could he have been so stupid? Why hadn’t they just gone upstairs, especially after Erwin had warned him? Because he’d just wanted him too badly, he remembered, and he had really,  _really_ been confident that if Kuchel woke up he’d hear her coming and be able disengage and hide what they were doing before she appeared. Unfortunately, though, he’d come so hard that he’d apparently just gone deaf in both ears at the very moment that she’d started heading their way, not even realizing what was happening until it was too late. Erwin must have not heard her either because he’d seemed just as shocked, and he would have alerted Levi if he’d heard something regardless of how close he was. He continued to look regretful and guilty for  _something_ , at least, lines of concern etching his handsome, youthful features while he watched Levi quietly.

“Should I go?” He asked after another moment, leaning forward like he was going to get closer, but stopping suddenly as if he wasn’t sure if he should.

He didn’t seem to know what to do, Levi thought, but neither did he, and although he suspected that it was probably best for Erwin to go, he knew without even thinking about it that he didn’t want him to.

“Probably.” He answered though, biting his lip while he considered it, his ears straining to hear any more sounds from his mother upstairs. He’d heard her walk into her bedroom above them and slam the door a few moments ago after she’d finished swearing, but he hadn’t heard anything else after that. Half of him had hoped that meant that she was going back to bed and he wouldn’t have to deal with this until the next day, while the other half told him  _that_ notion was surely too good to be true. Now, however, it actually seemed like it might be, as seconds continued to pass without any more noises or any further signs of his mother leaving her bedroom again. “But if she went back to bed—

“Levi.” Erwin interrupted. “No. We can’t.”

“She’s not gonna get up again. I mean, tomorrow is gonna be fucking awful, but—

“This is what got us into trouble in the first place.”

“I  _know.”_  Levi said, scowling and feeling frustration wash through him. “But I don’t want you to leave.”

“I don’t want to get you in anymore trouble.” Erwin replied, smiling despite himself when Levi reached automatically to pull him closer.

“I’m already in a shitload of it regardless. She caught us fucking, so what does it matter if you stay in my damn bed?” Levi grumbled in a defeated tone, wondering if there was any point in trying to ‘behave’ when he was already screwed regardless. “You were going to anyway.”

It  _was_ true. Erwin had spent the night at Levi’s house countless times, sleeping with him in his bed and sneaking out the next day after Kuchel had gone to work. That night wouldn’t have been any different had Levi not been so stupid, but with that thought, he supposed Erwin was right, as although he probably  _did_ have a point, it wasn’t going to help his case if he disregarded another rule and let Erwin sleep over after they’d gotten caught doing it in Kuchel’s basement. It wasn’t like they’d fool around again or anything, but still, instead of getting himself into more trouble he should probably just concentrate on trying to lessen it. However, just as he had convinced himself that he was going to have to let Erwin go home for the night, Erwin apparently decided to give into his whims, leaning forward to kiss him again and letting out a defeated sigh as he did so.  

“Alright.” He said, giving Levi a kiss. “As long as—

“Levi! You two better not still be down there in that fucking basement! If I come down there and you’re not dressed, you won’t be leaving this house for a damned month!” Kuchel suddenly shouted, her voice coming from the top of the stairs and causing Levi and Erwin to jerk apart as if she was right in front of them.

Fuck, when had she left her room? Levi hadn’t heard her, but despite that fact — plus the renewed panic and dread that had just gone through him at the sound of her voice — it was now clear to both of them that Erwin staying was impossible and a horribly bad idea, which was good since Levi had already given up the minor resilience he’d managed to come up with and been about two seconds away from dragging Erwin up towards his bedroom for cuddling.

“I’m going.” Erwin said then too, having already stood up and started heading towards the basement door, apparently getting the same sense as Levi had without them having to even talk about it.

“Yeah.” Levi agreed instantly, climbing off the couch and following Erwin so that he could let him out.

“I’m sorry again.” Erwin murmured once they had opened the door. Rolling his eyes at that, Levi gave him a quick kiss and a hug anyway, forcing himself not to linger so that Erwin could slip outside. “I love you. Good luck. Call me if you survive.”

In response to that — and to the small smile that Erwin had just given him, slightly teasing, as if he was starting to think this was  _funny_ — Levi narrowed his eyes, ignoring how his face was burning from shame again at the thought of having to soon face his mother and gently nudged him outside.

 

“Yeah.” He said, shortly before he closed the door in Erwin’s surprised, suddenly fearful face of realization. “I’ll call and let you know if she decides to tell your dad.”


	19. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure you wanna do this, sis?” Kenny asked, his voice stricken with a level of concern that was halfway between real and fake. “I mean, aren’t ya gonna miss the kid? A week is a long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't actually eruri, its a snippet of kenny and uri babysitting baby levi. i still like thinking about this from time to time...
> 
> 1/31/17

“Are you sure you wanna do this, sis?” Kenny asked, his voice stricken with a level of concern that was halfway between real and fake. “I mean, aren’t ya gonna miss the kid? A week is a long time.”

In response to his question, Kuchel - his little sister, who had stopped being little a long time ago and who he couldn’t pull the big brother card on anymore when she started bossing him around - just scoffed, rolling her eyes as she stepped into his open door, shoving a large travel bag into his arms roughly as if to demonstrate how determined she was not to take any of his shit. It made Kenny grimace, both because of what he wasn’t going to be able to get out of and because of how heavy the fucking bag was, and he closed the door behind Kuchel once she and her other delivery were safely inside.

“Of course I will.” She replied, in a sing-song voice that was directed to said package more than him - her son, Levi, who was 4 years of age and in Kenny’s opinion, too old for fucking baby talk and coddling. Unfortunately, though, his sister did not agree, as her back was to him and she was currently holding the tiny kid in her arms and kissing the side of his face, all while he stared over her shoulder at Kenny with a bored, unimpressed look. “I’ll miss him so much.”

“Kuchel!” Another voice rang out then, that of Uri, the man who for some reason liked putting up with Kenny’s shit enough to call him his partner.

They had a house that they’d bought and lived in for a while together, but because it was almost 8 hours away from Kuchel, Kenny had only had the pleasure of meeting his nephew a few times. He certainly had never babysat him, he thought with another grimace, which was what he was about to do - for an entire week. Why had he agreed to do this shit again, he wondered, when he didn’t know jack about taking care of kids? Oh right; his sister had needed the favor, and if his damned soft spot for her hadn’t convinced him all the way, Uri and the sway he too held with Kenny had made up the rest. He liked kids, Kenny knew, because his brother couldn’t keep his dick in his pants and had already given him a handful of nieces and nephews, and he for some reason thought that Levi was absolutely adorable.

Unfortunately, Kenny was not sure that he agreed. Sure, the runt was cute, he guessed, if you fell for small kids with chubby cheeks and big ears that stuck out like sore thumbs, but that shit was all just superficial. Kenny had sensed what lay behind that, had a feeling that Levi’s true nature was something diabolical and unruly, and knew that the sweet and obedient act he put on for his mother had to be just that: an act. In reality the little turd was probably the devil incarnate - all kids were, and he was an Ackerman, after all - and he could already tell his nephew was going to be a pain in his ass just from the cold glare he was still giving him over his mother’s shoulder. What the hell was his problem? Kenny wondered, scratching at his beard and watching Uri approach him and Kuchel.

“It’s good to see you.” He told her, standing up onto his tiptoes to give her a kiss on both cheeks before he turned his attention to Levi. “There’s the little man! Hi, Levi, do you remember me? I’m your Uncle Uri. I’m going to make sure you have so much fun while you’re staying with us! Did you bring any toys?”

While Kenny fought the urge to gag and squeeze Uri to death because of his charming-to-him-but-actually-disgusting behavior, Levi turned his disinterested gaze to him as well, staring at him for several long seconds before he then buried his face in Kuchel’s shoulder.

“Sorry.” She said, while rubbing his back as Uri clapped his hands together and practically cooed like a hen. “He’s shy.”

“Uh-huh.” Kenny couldn’t resist uttering at that, snorting and sidling up beside Uri as if he was trying to shield him from Levi’s misleading charms. “Sure.”

“Don’t be like that, Kenny, look at him. He’s just going to miss his mother.” Uri said though, smiling up at where Levi was still held and hiding his face but doing nothing more to get his attention.

Thankfully, Kuchel turned around too so his back was to them both, now sweeping her fingers through his hair soothingly while she spoke. “He’ll be alright. I brought a few toys, but lately he’s just been fine to watch movies. His favorite one is in there, and so is his blanket. It helps him sleep through the night.”

“For fuck’s sake.” Kenny muttered at that, said under his breath but not quietly enough to keep him from getting a sharp elbow to the side from Uri and a dirty look from his sister.

“Watch your mouth around him, Kenny. If he comes back home with any new curse words, I’m gonna knock you out.” She said, in a tone that made Kenny throw up his hands defensively.

“Listen, I told you I’m not gonna swear!”

“You just did!”

“He didn’t hear me! Look at him, he’s not even paying attention. He’s too busy crying into your shoulder.”

“He’s not crying.” Kuchel told him, rolling her eyes at him again before she turned her attention back to Levi. “Are you, sweetheart? Mommy’s going to put you down now, alright? Why don’t you go put your backpack in your bedroom with Uncle Uri? I think he wants to show you something in there.”

At that, Kuchel bent to set Levi down on his own two feet like she’d said, brushing his bangs out of his face again before she stood up and he twisted his little head around to look up at Uri. Now that Kenny could see both of their expressions, the contrast in response to what Kuchel had just suggested could not have been more comical. Uri had brightened up instantly and was practically glowing, he noticed, as if showing Levi what they’d bought him in his bedroom - a bed shaped like a dinosaur at Kuchel’s recommendation, purchased specifically for this occasion even though Kenny hadn’t understood what was wrong with the old couch they had in there - was going to make his day.

Levi, on the other hand, looked disgruntled and constipated, with his tiny, thin brows drawn down and his nose scrunched up as if he found the thought of going with Uri to be like going to the damn dentist or something. Naturally, though, his shitty expression did nothing to sway Uri from his delight, which was good because he’d insisted on re-decorating Levi’s room so that he would be comfortable there, and because Kuchel had told him to, Levi had no choice but to follow him anyway, reluctantly trudging down the hall with his backpack in his arms after casting one last lingering glance at his mother.

“You need to be gentle with him, Kenny.” Kuchel said once they were out of earshot, crossing her arms and standing up straight to face him, giving him an icy look that was almost exactly identical to the one her brat had fixed at him.

“Shit.” Kenny said then, running a hand through his hair. “That thing looks just like you.”

“He’s not a ‘thing.’ He’s a little boy, and he’s sensitive. You can’t treat him like one of your bar buddies.”

“What the fuck? I’m not gonna, I told ya. It’ll be fine. I’ll sit him down and he can watch the game with me. I’ll give him a beer.”

“You can’t give him fucking beer, Kenny, he’s four!” Kuchel exclaimed at that, her voice raising in a way that made Kenny cringe. “Are you serious? He can’t have alcohol, it could ruin his development! He’s just started school, and-

“No, I’m not serious!” He all but shouted in response, holding his arms out in disbelief that she hadn’t laughed at his wisecracking. “It was a joke! You don’t gotta go all crazy mommy on me, sis, I’m not that stupid, alright? Calm down. I’m not gonna give him beer. I’ll give him liquor instead. It’ll loosen him up and we’ll get along great.”

In response to that, Kuchel just fixed him with another aggravated, scowly look, tightening her crossed arms and raising an eyebrow in response but saying nothing else. Clearly, she was completely unamused by his continued attempts at humor, and Kenny was only able to stare defiantly at her for another few seconds before he wilted and sighed.

“What do you want from me? You want me to carry him around like a damn baby the entire time like you’re doin’? Tuck him in at night and feed him with a bottle? I can’t do that, Kuchel, the kid is four for shit’s sake. When I was four, I’d already started feeding you ‘cus mom and dad weren’t there and grandpa was too old!”

“I know that.” Kuchel responded, glancing away with a frown at the mention of their parents. “That was our childhood, but that isn’t normal. I don’t want Levi’s to be like that. I want him to be able to be a kid for as long as he can before he finds out how shitty the world really is.”

God dammit. Kenny thought, pausing to stare up at the ceiling in a moment of exasperation. Why had he brought that up? Now Kuchel was getting serious with him and he could tell that this was something that meant a lot to her, and not that he didn’t sort of get it, he supposed, it was just…well, he wasn’t a fucking touchy-feely kind of guy. That was what Uri was for, but if the little shit acted like a little shit and didn’t listen to them, then what were they supposed to do? It wasn’t his fault that Kuchel thought Levi was some kind of angel when Kenny knew otherwise.

“Alright, fine. I’ll have Uri tuck him in and kiss his cheek and shit when he goes to bed. He’ll even read him a story if he wants, he loves doin’ that kinda thing, but to me it seems like Levi doesn’t want anything to do with us. Didn’t you see that look he gave me when you walked in?”

“No. I told you, he’s just shy. He doesn’t really know you, but he should warm up to you after a while as long as you don’t scare the shit out of him. Promise me you’ll behave?”

Snorting at the thought of Levi being scared of him, Kenny then shook his head too, waving his hands around at how Kuchel had just told him to behave like he was the demonic four year old. Why was she so worried about it, though? It wasn’t like he was going to do anything to traumatize the kid, and Uri was capable of giving him enough of that sappy, motherly attention that Kenny recoiled from for the both of them. “I don’t think I’m the one you gotta worry about behaving, but alright, sis. I promise I’ll be nice, and anyway, Uri is gonna be here like I said, so-

“I know, but he’s your nephew first.” Kuchel interrupted, her expression softening as she paused and bit her lip. She looked away again too, and hesitated while her face turned red, something that made him swear internally because it meant she was probably about to say some emotional shit that would make his skin crawl. “You could at least try and bond with him. I’ve been thinking that maybe you can get him out of his shell some. He doesn’t have many friends at school, and he needs that. He needs someone to look up to.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Kenny muttered, rubbing at his face and fighting exasperation all over again.

Was his sister serious? Why would she want her precious Levi to look up to him, of all people? He hadn’t amounted to shit and had done things that he was pretty sure condemned him to hell twice over - if there was such a place, anyway - and he didn’t think a piece of shit like him was the right person for Kuchel’s son to find a role model in. Even if he didn’t get kids or have a fatherly bone in his body, he knew Levi was more important than anything to her, and the last fucking thing he wanted was to be responsible for the kid turning out like…well, turning out like him.

She’d be disappointed if he did, Kenny thought, and he didn’t do well under pressure like that anyway. Shit, though, what could he say? Obviously Kuchel was pretty concerned about Levi’s behavior somehow if she was telling him this, and unfortunately, he’d never been able to shake the stupid, soft, protective instinct he’d developed as a kid to keep her safe and happy.

“Fine. Fine, fine fine.” He said more seriously this time, sighing in resignation. “I’ll try, but don’t come back cryin’ to me if the kid starts stealing bubblegum and sneaking out by the time he’s 10.”

“He won’t do that. I’ll make sure.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.” Kenny said at that, snorting in jest and reaching out to wrap an arm around Kuchel’s neck. He pulled her towards him and patted her a bit in a rough, awkward sort of hug, and stood there a moment as she just stared at him before continuing. “Don’t worry about it, alright? Me an’ Uri got this. The kid will be fine. Just go and enjoy your vacation with your girlfriend.”

At that, Kuchel immediately smacked him on the chest and pushed herself away, shushing him in a half-panic and looking over her shoulder. “Shut up, Kenny! I told you not to call her that when Levi is here. He might overhear you!”

By then, Kenny was out of expression of disbelief and exasperation, so instead he just closed his eyes and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Fuck. He thought. This was going to be a long, long week. Kuchel going on vacation - a cruise with her “friend” Traute, whom she had met through Kenny - wouldn’t even change that, as he had no doubt that she would find some way to check up on him whenever she could so that she could get onto him for not treating Levi like a prince or being ‘sensitive’ enough to his emotions.

She seemed to think that they were complicated despite the fact that Kenny was pretty sure Levi couldn’t even read yet - Could he wipe his ass though, he wondered? He should probably ask that before Kuchel left - as she had apparently not told Levi that she had a girlfriend yet because she wasn’t ‘sure if he was ready for that.’ She wanted to make sure he was okay with Traute or some shit first, and gave him an entire lecture about not mentioning it to her son while he was babysitting him, despite the fact that the only reason he had to do it was because Kuchel had wanted to take some kind of romantic vacation with her.

Whatever. Kenny thought, waving a hand at her and nodding as if to pretend he understood, making a mental note that he hopefully wouldn’t forget to not mention Traute as anything other than Kuchel’s friend.

By the look on her face it was clear that she wasn’t really appeased, but thankfully, Uri chose that moment to come back with the little runt trudging behind him.

“He really liked the bed.” Uri announced proudly, walking towards them with a soft, dreamy smile on his face. “And I found out he likes stories. I’m confident that he’ll let me read to him there before he goes to sleep.”

Nodding her approval, Kenny watched as Kuchel bent back down to face Levi, smiling warmly at him while she placed her hands on his tiny shoulders. “You hear that, Levi? Your uncles are going to make sure to tuck you in every night. They’ll give you your blanket and read to you until you’re sleepy, just like Mommy does. Did Uncle Uri show you the nightlight?”

Biting his lip, Levi glanced over at Uri with his eyes widened before he returned to staring at Kuchel, giving her a nod in the affirmative that he had indeed been shown the nightlight.

“Okay. So there won’t be anything to be scared of while you’re sleeping, alright?”

Nodding again, this time sullenly like he didn’t quite believe what his mother was saying, Levi frowned and looked to the ground, his expression now turning into something pouty that made his bottom lip stick out. It was because Kuchel was getting ready to leave, Kenny figured, so that she could catch her flight out to the cruise ship, and Levi could apparently tell that it was time. He was unhappy about it, obviously, and so was Kuchel, who had explained to Kenny that she’d never left Levi for this long before. Kenny didn’t think it was that big of a deal because it was just a damn week and the kid probably wouldn’t even remember this shit later, but whatever. She wasn’t going to hear that, and their goodbye took so long that Kenny had to go take a seat on the nearby couch.

Slumping down on it with his long legs stretched out in front of him, he watched Levi cling to Kuchel like she was leaving him for good, his face pressed into her clothing pitifully while she rubbed at his back and hair and hugged him close. She was murmuring shit to him too that Kenny was now too far away to overhear, but that he presumed was more baby talk and reassurances to keep him from losing it. He honestly had the air of someone who was about to cry, which, of course, was nothing that Kenny had confidence in his ability to deal with - at least in any type of way that his sister would approve of, anyway. Thankfully, though, she managed to soothe him enough so that he eventually let go of her, his now slightly red, wet cheeks coming into view when she turned him around.

“He’s alright.” She said, kissing the side of his face one last time before she wiped the beads of snot that had accumulated under his nose with a tissue. “He’s going to be brave.”

Beside him, Uri brought his hands up to his chest and smiled like he’d just witnessed a miracle while Kenny grimaced, his expression only growing worse when Uri suddenly reached down to grab something to hold onto in an awed, silent rush of emotion. Unfortunately, what he sought out happened to be Kenny’s fingers, and unfortunately, Kenny had long ago lost the strength that it took to pull away. Instead, he told himself that he was just humoring Uri and not actually thinking about how soft his hands were, but that didn’t stop his ears from burning like a stupid teenager or something when Kuchel caught sight of it and smirked wickedly.

It was the expression of a ruthless sibling who had just realized they’d just found new, embarrassing ammo to shoot the other one with, and Kenny fully expected her to start right then and there, to stand up and relentlessly tease him about it until he thought he might explode. Uri always laughed and smiled knowingly while she did that - which did not fucking help - but thankfully, she instead focused on getting out the door, giving Uri a hug and a kiss on the cheek while uttering some last minute instructions about what kind of food Levi liked before saying goodbye to him for good, the look she gave Kenny giving him no doubt that she was just going to file that shit away for later.

Look how soft you are. He could almost hear her saying. What happened to my brother, who used to say he didn’t need anyone?

Scowling at the imaginary conversation he was now having in his head - When had he ever said he needed Uri? He hadn’t; he just chose to have him around because he wanted to - Kenny gave his sister another quick, rowdy hug before she left, mumbling something to her about having a good time before she was gone. She’d given Levi one more wave before she’d walked out the door and told him to be good, and Kenny found that he could not give the kid any shit for the stricken look on his face when he suddenly felt a similar emotion inside too.

Shit. He thought, absentmindedly scrubbing his fingers through his beard again. What the fuck did he do now? What should he get the kid, if anything? Food? Water? Milk? Why wasn’t he talking? He was just standing there, and he hadn’t said a single thing in Kenny’s presence since he’d walked in, he realized, but he was pretty sure he was old enough to speak. He had heard him say shit to Kuchel once before, hadn’t he?

“Hey, kid.” He said at that thought, swallowing the trepidation - he wasn’t going to be intimidated by a toddler, that was ridiculous - when they all remained silent for a few more seconds and Uri looked at him expectantly. He motioned for him to do something encouragingly too, but Levi, on the other hand, was eyeing them both with that shitty stare on his face again. He looked sinister, in fact, like he was standing there plotting all of the ways he was going to misbehave and wreck Kenny and Uri’s house, but he had to say something, he guessed. “You remember me, don’t’cha? I’m your Uncle Kenny. Are you gonna behave for us while your mom’s gone?”

As he’d spoken, Kenny had crouched down in front of Levi like he’d seen Kuchel do, draping his arms over his legs casually and doing his best to look him in the eye even though he was still about a foot above his head. In response, naturally, the kid just kept staring at him, his eyes looking him up and down once like he was fucking sizing him up or something before, surprisingly, he finally did speak.

“You’re not my dad.” He declared, in an obstinate tone that made Kenny frown.

“No shit.” He responded, snorting loudly and crudely in a way that caused Levi to make a face. “That’s a good thing. Your dad was a worthless, no good son of a bitch fuckwad, and-

“Kenny!” Uri hissed at that, interrupting him by shoving his bony elbow into the side of his shoulder as best he could.

Oh right, he remembered. He wasn’t supposed to curse. 


	20. How to Get the Most Out of Your Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, nice costumes! Can I get a picture?”
> 
> Biting back a sigh, Levi stopped in place from where he’d been following Erwin, managing to relax his face and pose for a photo without looking annoyed. How many times had this happened since they’d left the rave? 5? 6? He wasn’t sure anymore as he’d had too many cocktails to keep count, but because of it, he almost wished they’d taken off their costumes a few hours ago before they’d gone to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a commission for a friend who asked for levi getting all worked up by erwin’s straps, with the twist that they’re modern au eruris cosplaying at a con. contains breathplay.
> 
> 10/17/16

“Hey, nice costumes! Can I get a picture?” **  
**

Biting back a sigh, Levi stopped in place from where he’d been following Erwin, managing to relax his face and pose for a photo without looking annoyed. How many times had this happened since they’d left the rave? 5? 6? He wasn’t sure anymore as he’d had too many cocktails to keep count, but because of it, he almost wished they’d taken off their costumes a few hours ago before they’d gone to dance.

They hadn’t, though, because they were at a con, and cosplaying was half the fun, right? He’d thought so, and he liked what they’d dressed up as — two Survey Corps soldiers from the popular anime  _Attack on Titan_  — but the problem was, their costumes were too good. They’d been beset by fans and fellow con-goers all day, and while they’d had some reprieve at the rave because it was dark and everyone was too busy dancing, now that they’d left to go back to their hotel room it was happening all over again.

It wouldn’t really matter if they hadn’t been in a rush, but they were, because Levi was…well, he was fucking horny, and it was taking all of his self-control to keep his hands off Erwin while they were in public. He almost wished they were still at the rave because he’d at least been able to touch him while he’d been drunkenly dancing against him in the dark, but they weren’t, because doing so had been what had gotten him like this in the first place. Watching Erwin walk around all day in ass-hugging white pants, military boots, and the brown leather harness wrapped around his body hadn’t helped either though, and even if Levi was wearing the same thing, it looked more mouth-watering on Erwin than he could have ever imagined.

The straps were what had gotten him worked up the most, because they were just so tight, he thought, accentuating his muscles and somehow making him look bigger and bulkier than he already was. They were wrapped around his thighs and ran over his chest, and criss-crossed over his groin underneath the leather skirt he wore in ways that made Levi’s mind fall straight into the gutter. He wanted to tug on them, he’d been thinking all day, to see Erwin undressed with the straps still on and clinging to his bare skin, and to test their durability in ways which involved tying them around Erwin’s wrists or ankles, or both.

The fucking thing was basically bondage gear in wearable form anyway, he thought after Erwin had taken his hand again to continue leading him to their hotel room, biting his lip and trying to keep all of his blood from rushing straight to his dick at just the image of Erwin tied up. It was hard — especially when he was half-drunk — but he didn’t want to end up in some excited kid’s picture sporting a fucking erection in his costume.

Thankfully, though, they weren’t stopped again, and Levi felt a renewed swell of desire and excitement go through him while Erwin unlocked the door. As soon as they were inside he pressed himself against him and pushed him into the nearest wall, rising up onto his tiptoes to kiss him eagerly. Their lips met hard and immediately Levi’s fingers were wandering everywhere, as were Erwin’s, who reached around to plant two big hands on top of his ass so that he could squeeze him roughly.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day.” He murmured with a smile, after he did it again so hard that it broke the kiss, as Levi was pulled even closer against him and almost lost his balance from where he was still up on his toes.

“Yeah?” Levi responded, reminded of everything he’d been craving that day too, moving his fingers to start popping the buttons of Erwin’s shirt open as fast as he could. “Well I’ve been wanting to do  _this_ all day.”

Predictably enough, Erwin smiled again, dipping his head down to plant kisses along the column of Levi’s throat while he worked. “Is that so?”

“Yeah. Leave this on.” Levi replied, tugging at the strap on Erwin’s chest while he spoke, feeling his own lips curve up in just the slightest as a small thrill ran through him too.

It was because he’d gotten Erwin’s shirt open enough to be able to run his fingers over leather and bare skin, and because the feel of Erwin’s hot, wet mouth on his neck was making him gasp. A second later and he let out a needy sound too, as Erwin had fixed his lips around a particularly sensitive spot and sucked, nipping at him next while Levi shuddered and tugged him backward once again.

“Only if you do too.” Was Erwin’s answer to his request, something which made Levi have to bite back another smile while he continued pulling him toward the bed.

“Whatever you want, pervert.” He teased as they reached it, feeling warmth flow through him when Erwin let out a muffled laugh as they tumbled back onto the mattress together.

It was loud enough to make Levi throw his arms over Erwin’s shoulders eagerly, welcoming him into his embrace while their lips met again for another series of heated kisses. For a moment that was all they did, the both of them soaking in the other’s warmth and taste and touch, a muted excitement building in Levi’s chest while arousal continued to twist sharply in his belly.

The alcohol he’d had just made it all seem that much more enjoyable too, and once he managed to regain his thoughts from how they’d been swept away by Erwin’s distracting mouth, he let his hands wander again, trailing one palm down his chest and abdomen while the fingers of the other twisted around the closest strap. He tugged on it and pulled it so tightly that it dug into Erwin’s skin and muscle, the sight of it causing Levi to bite his lip and shift his hips underneath him in an eager attempt for more contact.

“You should talk.” Erwin teased him then, referring to Levi’s ‘pervert’ accusation from moments ago and using his own hands to start unbuckling Levi’s harness. “What’s got you so excited about this, hm?”

Flushing a bit, Levi arched into Erwin’s touch, trailing his fingers lower towards his belt buckle. “I dunno. I just think you look good in leather straps, that’s all.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. I think they’d look good on you in other places, too.”

“Care to show me where?”

While they’d been talking, Erwin had gotten pretty far in working Levi out of his straps and clothing. It was all half undone, but after his question he stopped, raising an eyebrow and giving Levi a small, playful smile while he froze too. Obviously, Levi thought, he had figured out what he was implying, but the fact that he was perfectly amenable to letting Levi do what he wanted had him feeling even more excited and worked up than before.

“You sure you can handle that?” He teased though, even as he sat up and pushed Erwin with him, rolling them both over until he was straddling him and reaching to undo the strap over his chest.

“I think I’ll be alright.” Was Erwin’s reply, as Levi fumbled with buckles and leather and began to pull it all off Erwin’s body.

He eased it upward over his chest and his arms, pleased as Erwin raised them obediently and allowed Levi to roll him over after sliding off him, remaining still while he tangled the straps down around his wrists and fastened them behind his back. Levi wasn’t surprised that Erwin was letting him do it, of course, as he was always perfectly happy to allow Levi whatever he pleased when it came to this type of thing. He liked indulging him and Levi did the same, and that was why, after pushing Erwin onto his back again and soaking in his quick handiwork — Erwin’s biceps looked incredible at where his arms disappeared behind him, Levi thought — he decided that he was going to make this just as enjoyable for him, too.

Twisting around so that Erwin was at his back, Levi climbed over him that way and started working at his pants. He pulled off the leather skirt part of the costume but left the straps over his groin, admiring how they looked criss-crossing over his sizeable bulge before he pulled his cock out above them. Wrapping one hand around it and grabbing the harness with the other, Levi licked his lips and then placed them around the head of the thick length he enjoyed so much, moaning at the taste while Erwin exhaled pleasurably behind him.

He didn’t stop there, of course, and instead just worked on taking him in further, running his tongue all over Erwin’s cock and relishing in the way it stretched his lips. It was hard and heavy and made his mouth feel just as full as it did his ass, and at that thought, he just swallowed even more of him, feeling the tip push past his throat while he sucked and gasped in breaths around it. He bobbed up and down eagerly, still holding onto and tugging every so often at the straps, until he’d taken him all the way in and his nose was brushing Erwin’s balls, and until Erwin was groaning behind him.

The sounds just prompted Levi to hold his head there and swallow around him a few times, feeling his eyes water from how stretched and stuffed his throat was, and repeat the gesture a few times by raising and lowering his head, finally pulling off of Erwin with a wet, sucking pop when he could feel the muscles in his thighs and belly starting to grow tense. He tongued at the slit of his cock lazily for a few moments after that, letting out a muffled, pleased noise of his own while Erwin shifted beneath him.

It was because he couldn’t really move, Levi remembered, because his arms were tied behind his back. The sight of it made Levi’s own erection start to ache when he twisted his head back around to take him in again, noting how Erwin’s face was now bright red and his cheeks ruddy instead of just pink like they’d been before. His lips were parted from his panting and his eyes were lidded too, but nothing compared to the sight of his arms still bound behind his back, trapped underneath him while the muscles of his shoulders strained below his skin. It was enough to make Levi nearly palm at himself, but just when he was thinking about what it might be like to ride Erwin like that, he spoke up.

“Do I get a turn?”

Levi paused at that, considering it. He knew Erwin would be perfectly content to carry on like this if he said no and kept him tied up, but the thought of letting him ‘have a turn’ as he’d said sounded appealing too. After all, Levi was still wearing his half-unbuckled harness, and imagining what Erwin might do to him given the opportunity was enough to make him feel a renewed thrill and for his mouth to go dry.

Without answering, he instead just reached for the straps that would set Erwin free, finding himself in his arms within seconds and beset with kisses. Erwin’s mouth was just as warm and insistent as it had been earlier, but before he knew it he was on his back. His legs were spread next and Erwin was working at his pants and the belt buckles, freeing his ass and wrapping leather around both his thighs and his calves together. That way, he was stuck with his legs bent at the knee, unable to move them so that Erwin would be able to fuck him however he wanted without them getting in the way.

The thought made Levi bite his lip and squirm — now that he wasn’t distracted by Erwin’s cock, he was rapidly becoming desperate and impatient for this again — feeling the warm pool of arousal in his belly just grow hotter. He let out a whine when, instead of touching him anywhere pleasurable, Erwin then rolled him over, twisting his arms behind his back to bind them that way just as Levi had done to him earlier. Only then did he pause to kiss him again, planting his lips against the back of Levi’s neck to mouth at his skin while his hands ran over and squeezed his bare backside.

The fucking thing was sticking straight out, Levi thought with a flush, but he was too worked up to really give a shit. Instead, he just shifted as much as he could beneath Erwin, making another needy sound when his thumb brushed between his cheeks and made him shudder, and when Erwin’s hot breath ghosted across his back as he kissed lower. A few moments later and he’d stopped, though, but thankfully it was just to grab the lube, slicking his fingers up so that he could abruptly work two of them into Levi’s ass.

Immediately, Levi moaned at the feeling — the sound muffled from where his face was pressed into the bed — and pushed back, too ready for this and still too warm and relaxed from the alcohol for him to feel any discomfort. The press of Erwin’s fingers felt so good, in fact, that Levi couldn’t help but think how he already wanted them replaced with his cock, ready to feel stretched and full and overwhelmed with the sensation of having Erwin inside him.

“Erwin.” He gasped at that, his toes curling when Erwin teased him with a third finger, moving his hips in an effort for more. “Fuck my ass, come on—

His plea was interrupted when he groaned abruptly, following it up with a whimper as Erwin abruptly sank his third finger inside him up to the knuckle.

“Patience.” Erwin chided, a light note behind his voice that let Levi know he was just teasing him. “I let you take your time too, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, I’m sure it was real fucking hard for you when you were getting your dick sucked.” Levi bit out in response, gasping as Erwin’s fingers suddenly stroked across his prostate.

“It was. All I could see was your neck, and I couldn’t stop thinking about holding my hand around it while you were blowing me.”

Swearing because of the longing that had lanced across his belly at Erwin’s words, Levi shifted his ass on the bed impatiently, whining and feeling relieved at the same time when Erwin suddenly removed his fingers and grabbed the lube again. It was so he could wet his cock with it, he knew, and finally, after just a few more seconds, he felt the head of it nudging at his entrance, a pleased moan leaving his lips when Erwin started pressing in.

As usual, the size of it seemed to take the breath out of Levi’s lungs while he was filled, the intense sensation of Erwin working his cock in with just a few shallow thrusts rendering him still while he adjusted. Even after that had passed and all he felt was pleasurably full and stretched, he couldn’t really move much because of the way he was tied and how he was stuck face down onto the bed. All he could do once Erwin started moving was let him have his way with him, especially once Erwin reached forward to wrap his fingers around Levi’s neck like he had mentioned before. He squeezed him, harder and harder the faster that he moved, building up a quick, rough pace that left Levi crying out with his mouth hanging open and his eyes squeezed shut.

It didn’t take long before Erwin was slamming into him, his cock driving deep inside him again and again while the wet, skin-on-skin slapping sounds filled their hotel room. Beneath him, Levi just laid still and took it, relishing in the thrill that being tied up and held down by Erwin like that was giving him. Even if he couldn’t touch himself or move he didn’t care, and groaned in response whenever he heard Erwin doing the same behind him, biting his lip at how loudly he was panting and how uncontrolled his thrusts were becoming.

It hadn’t been long but he seemed to already be close, and the realization that he was coming apart that quickly just made Levi’s own approaching orgasm build faster too. His belly was full of pleasure and warmth and his groin was tightening, and behind him, Erwin was letting out breathy sounds, fucking into him roughly while he continued to hold his fingers around Levi’s throat. His grip was tight, but not yet tight enough to cut off his breathing, until all of a sudden Erwin faltered, slowing to thrust deep inside him once, twice, and a third time before he froze and shuddered, squeezing his fingers around Levi’s neck so hard that he couldn’t take in air.

He’d come, of course, and he held him like that for a few seconds, effectively choking him while Levi’s heart raced and his mouth opened in an involuntary, desperate attempt to breathe. Just as he thought it was going to become too much, however, Erwin reached around to grab his cock with one hand and let go, stroking him a few times while Levi gasped loudly for air and shook. When combined with the pleasurable feeling of Erwin jerking him off, the sensation of oxygen feeling his lungs again and rushing through his body was electric, and enough to tip him over the edge into a toe-curling, explosive orgasm.

It hit him so hard that Levi saw stars behind his closed eyes, a loud, shuddering cry tearing from his throat that he didn’t even hear himself make. He shuddered through it and continued moaning while the pleasure coursed through him, spilling ropes of white onto his thighs and the bed beneath him while Erwin kept touching him. It was only after what seemed like half a minute when he was finally able to think again, and when Erwin moved as quick as he could to let Levi out of his bindings so he could collapse flat out onto his stomach and sprawled out over the mattress.

He laid there like that, trying to catch his breath, and curled into Erwin’s chest when he laid beside him and pulled him into his embrace. He kissed his face while he came down and while Levi eventually threw his limbs over him, opening his eyes and looking up at Erwin with a languid expression.

“Are you alright?” Erwin asked him then, running the tips of his fingers gently over his neck as if to check for damage.

In response, Levi just nodded, because of course he was fine. Erwin hadn’t held his throat hard enough to hurt him, and he’d let go before it had become too dangerous. They’d done that before and it was something that Levi had told Erwin he trusted him with, but rather than say any of that out loud, Levi just squeezed Erwin from where he held onto him and kissed him on the lips. They stayed like that for a few moments with Erwin smiling against his mouth, his hand still rubbing at his throat gently as if to soothe. Then, he was eventually pressing his lips there too, only shifting his arms a bit when Levi finally found the energy to roll over and stretch.

“Shit.” He said, after noting the mess of tangled leather straps and half-removed costumes all over the bed. “I can’t believe we fucked in cosplay.”

“I can.” Erwin replied, following up his words with a chuckle. “And if that’s what we’re going to do, I think we should start coming to cons more often.”


	21. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Levi, that’s enough.”
> 
> Erwin’s order rang out loud and clear in the alley — forceful, but calm in contrast to the chaotic sounds that had echoed around during the fight in front of him. There had been much cursing, shouting, and scuffling, all of it erupting suddenly and without warning when he and Levi had been set upon by a group of men in a dark alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another commission, this time for someone who wanted yakuza-type eruri. i did my best lmao
> 
> 9/27/16

“Levi, that’s enough.”

Erwin’s order rang out loud and clear in the alley — forceful, but calm in contrast to the chaotic sounds that had echoed around during the fight in front of him. There had been much cursing,  shouting, and scuffling, all of it erupting suddenly and without warning when he and Levi had been set upon by a group of men in a dark alley.

They’d been heading home from a business meeting, but despite the surprise, Levi had, as always, done his job of defending Erwin splendidly, making quick work of their opponents in his usual ruthless but efficient fashion. Within seconds he’d had them all disarmed, doing so in a way that would no doubt ensure they’d regret their decision to start a brawl with them like that. He was still at it, in fact, but upon hearing Erwin’s command he instantly froze in place, throwing his foot down onto the chest of one attacker and keeping his sword pointed at the throat of another beside him.

“Really, Erwin?” He murmured quietly, staring down at them both with an expression of cold, controlled fury. “He hit you.”

“Yes. I want them to go back to Zeke as they are now. He’s smart enough to consider it a warning, and hopefully to not send anymore of his ‘warriors’ into my territory.”

For a moment, at least to the men felled by Levi, it probably seemed like he wasn’t going to obey. After Erwin spoke he remained standing there, narrowing his eyes while he pressed both his foot and the tip of his sword down harder. He held them there like that while a few more seconds ticked by, eventually stepping away to heed Erwin’s instructions and to stand by him, almost immediately changing from the terrifyingly ruthless and fierce fighter he’d been moments before into a silent and still presence at his side.

He was no less threatening like that though - especially after what he’d done to the thugs - and it showed in how quickly they scrambled to their feet, two of them practically dragging another up off the ground when he wasn’t able to stand on his own. It was because he’d been stabbed, Levi recalled, as he had been the one to hit Erwin and thus received the worst, most debilitating strike from his sword. He was bleeding out and looked to be in great pain, but if his comrades moved fast and got him back quickly enough, he thought, he would live.

“Fucking pigs.” Levi spat once they’d run away and were finally out of sight, only putting away his sword when he felt confident that they were safe.

Turning, he reached to adjust Erwin’s tie and suit jacket, straightening him up while checking for other injuries and then eyeing the spot where he’d been hit. It was on his cheekbone, right in the center of it, and already the skin was red and swollen from the man’s fist. It was surely going to bruise, Levi thought, and he frowned, anger flooding through him all over again at what had happened.

Beneath that was an uncertainty for Erwin’s decision to let them go too, but he waited until they’d made it home to express his concerns, holding it inside until they were past the other guards and locked into the safety of Erwin’s bedroom,  _alone_. Like that, all vestiges of his forceful, intimidating presence from before always disappeared, and Levi was able to speak freely without the risk of undermining his authority in front of others.

“Erwin.” He started quietly, taking off his own suit jacket and throwing it over a chair. As Erwin’s bodyguard, he had to look just as nice as his boss did, and made a mental note to check his clothing for bloodstains later. “Are you sure letting those assholes go was a good idea? What if they come back?”

Chuckling at that, Erwin shifted in the chair he’d sat in, giving Levi a small smile and reaching for a nearby decanter of whiskey beside him. “I don’t think those five in particular will, after what you did to them. Thank you for protecting me, Levi.”

Levi bit his lip at that, feeling a light flush start to warm his cheeks. He ignored it, though, and moved to get the ice pack and cloth he’d requested for Erwin’s injury as he slowly sipped from his drink.

“It’s my job.” He muttered, approaching him and glancing away when Erwin smiled wider. It was because he saw right through Levi’s bullshit, clearly, as not only was he Erwin’s bodyguard and employee, but he also happened to be his lover, too. “How are you supposed to clean up the streets if you let everyone go?”

“There’s a way to do it without killing.” Erwin replied, pulling Levi into his lap when he pushed a stray blonde hair away and pressed the ice pack to his skin. He hoped it would help with the swelling and bruising, and tried to keep it held down while Erwin shifted beneath him. “Yeah, well, you can’t do that shit if you’re dead, either.”

Levi frowned while he spoke, his comment brought on by thoughts of not being fast enough, of not moving in time to save Erwin in the alley. Zeke’s man had been quick and holding a knife, he remembered, and if he had reacted a split second later, Erwin would have gotten stabbed. He knew those things were a risk of his job, of course - as the boss of a crime organization, Erwin was bound to be targeted - but the position he took made it that much worse, that much more  _dangerous_ for him to go out in public.

It was because he wasn’t trying to do the same things the other crime lords did; he was trying to  _stop_ them. He wanted to clean up the city, and had hatched a plan to do so from the inside out. Naturally, none of the other gangs liked that, and although Levi tried, he couldn’t deny his own priorities: rather than fearing what might happen to the city if Erwin failed, he was afraid of losing him more, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t hide his concern whenever something like this came up.

“I’ll be alright, as long as I have you around.” Erwin attempted to assure him though, sipping more whiskey from his glass before setting it down. He pulled Levi closer and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, one strong arm moving to wrap around his waist before the other soothingly ran a hand along his back. “You’re not going to stop protecting me, right?”

“No.” Levi said immediately, because of course he wasn’t going to. He’d always follow Erwin and use every ounce of his many skills to keep him safe, but he couldn’t help seeing his injury - as minor as it was - as something to be taken seriously. Still, though, he was almost powerless to resist Erwin’s comforting touches and the close proximity of his lips, sighing in defeat when he leaned forward and finally kissed him softly. “But if you’re dead, I can’t protect you.”

“Then I’ll just have to make sure to always keep you by my side. More than I already do. Don’t leave tonight.”

Levi raised an eyebrow at that, as they did not often sleep in the same bed in an effort to keep their relationship a secret. If anyone found out - especially their enemies - it would complicate things, but again, even though he knew that, Levi could not protest. His heart wouldn’t let him, and he huffed a bit as he relented and set the ice pack aside, nipping at Erwin’s bottom lip while winding his own arms around his neck.

“Fine. You’re the boss.” He said, as Erwin closed the distance between them once more, smiling into it until their mouths grew more quick and heated.

It didn’t take long, as Erwin’s lips were warm and insistent, and Levi didn’t ever think he’d get tired of the way he tasted. He opened his mouth to him and let Erwin unbutton his shirt, using the tips of his fingers to trace along his bare sides while Levi idly began rutting in his lap. He moved his hips against Erwin’s - enjoying the way they fit together, and how the hard line of Erwin’s cock brushed across his own - and before he knew it he was letting out a needy sound, gasping into Erwin’s neck when he felt big hands on his ass and a puff of hot breath ghosting over his shoulder.

It made him shudder and caused his belly to tighten in arousal, but of course, no sooner had he gone to undo his pants than a knock was sounding out from the other side of the door, the abruptness of it causing Erwin to freeze and Levi to jump to his feet, his hands reaching for his sword almost before he’d even gotten his bearings.

“Sir.” The person on the other side said, their familiar voice allowing Levi to relax a bit - just for a moment. “There’s a messenger outside. He says he was sent by Zeke.”

“Thank you. I’ll be right there.” Erwin said back, biting his lip while he eyed Levi in front of him.

Naturally, he had grown tense all over again at the mention of Zeke, and couldn’t contain his scowl of displeasure once the employee had left them and walked off.

“Bastard.” He spat, clenching his fingers around the hilt of his sword, but otherwise remaining still while Erwin stood up to straighten himself.

He buttoned his suit jacket and ran a hand through his hair, making himself presentable and like they hadn’t just been about to fuck, still watching Levi while he did the same thing with a thoughtful look upon his face.

“Coming?” He asked a moment later, to which Levi frowned deeper, but then nodded.

Of course he would come, he thought, no matter how much he didn’t like the situation. He didn’t want Erwin to go out there - he had a feeling that this would just result in more violence - but he would sooner die than let Erwin face Zeke’s man alone. That was his job as his bodyguard, but more than, it was his priority as his lover, and even if the two identities sometimes conflicted he would never stop following Erwin along his chosen path.

It was the vow he’d made to him years ago and one that he would never break, but still, even as he drew his features down into something tough and tried to slow his heartbeat, he allowed himself to give Erwin one last, soft kiss, letting it linger as long as he could until they were forced to part and straighten up. Sheathing his sword, Levi waited while Erwin unlocked and opened the door, obediently following his boss out into the hallway to face whatever it was that lay for him on the other side of his doorstep.


	22. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi had never been on a holiday before. He’d always thought they were only for rich nobles — the ones who lived in the capital, or on estates out in the countryside — but apparently it was possible for a former Underground resident, ex-criminal, and current lowly soldier like him to take one too. Apparently, there was no limit to the amount of strings that Erwin could pull when he wanted either, as that was how Levi found himself waking up in his arms at the start of a three day holiday, shifting on the bed he’d been sleeping in that lay inside of a small cottage perched at the edge of a lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commission from an amazing person requesting vacation eruris and some edging ;)
> 
> 9/24/16

Levi had never been on a holiday before. He’d always thought they were only for rich nobles — the ones who lived in the capital, or on estates out in the countryside — but apparently it was possible for a former Underground resident, ex-criminal, and current lowly soldier like him to take one too. Apparently, there was no limit to the amount of strings that Erwin could pull when he wanted either, as that was how Levi found himself waking up in his arms at the start of a three day holiday, shifting on the bed he’d been sleeping in that lay inside of a small cottage perched at the edge of a lake.

It was inside Wall Sina and a popular vacation spot for the wealthy, Levi was told, and belonged to a friend of Pixis. Erwin had gone through him and somehow been granted access to it, surprising Levi with the trip at the start of the king’s four day birthday celebration the morning before. Because of that, he hadn’t been planning on really doing any work anyway — everyone inside the walls was required to take time off, in fact, as decreed by the monarchy — but hadn’t expected Erwin to do the same thing, much less go to lengths that involved him spiriting Levi away on a holiday.

Not that he was complaining, though. The cottage was cozy, and the lake itself was beautiful. They were out in the middle of nowhere and the air was fresh, and although there  _were_ others around, the place Erwin picked was relatively isolated. It truly felt like it was just the two of them there, and waking up with him like that — with only the birds to disturb their slumber and no titans or responsibilities to worry about — made him feel contented beyond measure. It was something he hadn’t even known he’d wanted before, either, but now that he was there, he already knew he wasn’t ready for it to end.

“Good morning.” Erwin murmured suddenly, interrupting Levi’s sleepy musings and showing that he too, apparently, was in no rush for them to go home either. “Did you sleep well?

Levi grunted in response — affirmatively, though — and rubbed at his eyes, yawning as he tried to shake the last vestiges of sleep away. While he did so, Erwin began pressing warm lips to his neck, nuzzling him and kissing him, causing him to shiver at the feel of Erwin lazily mouthing at his skin. It wasn’t long before he began to suck on it, though, and it was only then that Levi was finally awake enough to realize there was something  _hard_ pressing into his thigh too, something long, thick, and unmistakable: Erwin’s cock.

“I’m surprised I did with that fucking thing poking me.” He mumbled upon feeling it, shifting to throw a glance at Erwin over his shoulder.

Erwin’s response was just to chuckle and nip at his jaw, using Levi’s change in position to his advantage. He moved his lips along his skin towards his mouth slowly, lingering and suckling in each spot, and allowed his hands to wander too underneath the blankets.

“Wait. You’re gonna leave marks.” Levi said, because it was clear what Erwin wanted. “Don’t you want some tea first?”

“No. I want you, Levi.” Erwin replied, slipping his fingers inside the underwear Levi was wearing. His hand ghosted over his own cock, and whatever argument Levi might have had disappeared almost instantly. He was already half hard from Erwin’s attention anyway, but once his fingers started teasing him he couldn’t find it in himself to get up, instead exhaling at the pleasant feeling and arching his back for more contact. “And the marks don’t matter. Who’s going to see them?”

“Erwin.” Levi sighed at that, deciding he was right as he turned over to face him a few moments later.

He’d shifted so that they could finally kiss, but he wrapped himself around Erwin almost as quickly as their lips met too, throwing a thigh over his hip and an arm over his shoulder. His body was warm inside the bed, and Levi got as close as he could, momentarily savoring all of the mostly bare skin-on-skin contact while their mouths languidly moved together. It was slow and relaxed and intimate, in a way, as they were so isolated that Levi could almost feel it in the air. The silence made everything seem still except for the two of them, and their pace didn’t change even when Erwin disappeared beneath the blankets and got comfortable between Levi’s legs.

He took the oil with him, tugged off his underwear, and opened him up while he was down there, paying attention to his cock with his mouth as much as he used his fingers to prepare him. He did it carefully and with leisure, and had Levi writhing and flushed from pleasure before he was even close to being ready. By the time he’d fit three fingers inside him and taken his entire cock down his throat, he was close to begging, feeling pent up and impatient because of Erwin’s slow, teasing pace.

“Erwin, come  _on.”_  He panted, biting his lip to hold back a moan when Erwin crooked his fingers and sucked around him,  _hard._

“What’s the rush?” Erwin replied. Thankfully, he crawled back up the bed and over Levi as he spoke, though, pressing his face into his neck and taking the time to leave a few more marks on his skin. “We have time, and I want to enjoy you.”

The words made Levi flush — this time with warmth instead of arousal — but just want it more, one hand coming up to practically drag Erwin over to his lips for a kiss. He tasted him desperately, gasping into his mouth while he attempted to grind against him. His eagerness made Erwin smile into his mouth, but he relented, oiling his cock up and positioning himself at Levi’s entrance not long after.

Once he started pressing in, it was all Levi could do to not cry out, throwing an arm over his face to muffle any noises he might make on instinct. That was what he usually did while they were fucking to keep quiet and not be overheard, and it was only when Erwin paused to pull his wrist away that he remembered they were  _alone_.

“There’s no one here, Levi.” He said, his own breath coming short now. “Let me hear you.”

“That goes for you too, then.” Levi ground out, working his hips in sync with Erwin’s until he was full and stretched, finally satisfied with the entire length of his cock buried inside him — at least for the moment, anyway. “If it feels good, act like it.”

He’d said that because even though Levi muffled himself, Erwin was still never as vocal as he was. He usually restrained his sounds of pleasure through a clenched jaw or by fighting for his breath instead, up until the point where he came and he couldn’t hold anything back anymore. The intense sensations from his orgasm would usually force a moan or two out from between his lips, and although it was nice to hear, Levi  _certainly_ wouldn’t mind Erwin making more noise instead.

Thankfully, Erwin was glad to oblige him, and after chuckling and mumbling a ‘fair enough,’ he shifted inside him and let out a breathy moan. The sound of it went straight to Levi’s groin, and he answered Erwin with one of his own — louder, though, and more drawn out. They kept coming, too, as Erwin started thrusting, settling into a leisurely pace that had Levi quivering and all but mewling noisily within minutes. It was because every pull of his cock out of him sent pleasure tingling up his spine, the feel of it pushing back in giving him another jolt that was all the more dragged out by how slow Erwin was going.

“That’s it.” Erwin murmured into his ear moments later, after Levi let out a particularly loud noise that Erwin was quick to echo. “You feel perfect, Levi. Is it good?”

“Yeah, fuck.” Levi gasped, shuddering when Erwin buried himself inside and grinded against his ass, pausing to suck on a nipple and then at this neck. “Fuck, Erwin—

“Get on top.” Erwin told him, pulling out so that they could readjust positions.

He rolled over and Levi all but scrambled dazedly to straddle him, immediately spreading his legs and reaching for Erwin’s cock. He whimpered as he sank down onto it, wasting no time in rolling his hips quickly and eagerly to get going. He couldn’t help it; it was always his instinct to move like that, and he loved riding Erwin as fast as he could too. Just as he’d gotten started, though, just as he’d arched his back, closed his eyes, and let his mouth fall open, Erwin was grabbing his hips to stop him, guiding him into a slower pace while Levi whined desperately in protest.

“Slow down.” Erwin told him, holding Levi still while he pushed up into his ass himself. “I want you to enjoy it.”

“I am.” Levi groaned, acquiescing to Erwin’s wishes even as he spoke.

He was powerless to resist, really, even if he could easily break Erwin’s grip if he wanted to. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, either, but he was impatient and wanted to fucking come, finding it difficult to stop himself once the pleasure began coiling tight and hot in his belly. It didn’t take long with him on top like that even with Levi shifting back and forth in a lazy pace either, but unfortunately for him, Erwin was apparently intent on dragging that out just as much as everything else too.

No sooner had Levi grabbed his cock and started stroking himself towards completion than Erwin was moving his hand away, stopping the movements of his hips too by gripping him tightly.

“Wait.” He gasped, echoing Levi’s choked off, pleading moan with one of his own, as the way he was breathing and looked half-fucked out with his brows drawn and mouth open indicated he’d been close too. “Wait, not yet.”

“Erwin—

“Not yet, Levi. Please.”

Shuddering as his impending orgasm slipped away, Levi whined as the tension in his belly and thighs just turned into an ache. He leaned over to kiss Erwin in the attempt to distract himself, swallowing his shallow, heavy breaths and focusing on how his lips felt, how satisfyingly tight the hands on his thighs were, until Erwin lifted his hips to thrust up inside him and he let out a needy moan.

After that, it was all he could do to keep himself under control, torn by how much he wanted to just come and by trying to make it last like Erwin had said. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, but his instincts were telling him to move, to bounce up and down on Erwin’s cock until they both released in a warm, pleasurable rush and could finally bask in the blissful afterglow. He craved it, almost, as he enjoyed lying in Erwin’s arms after just as much as he enjoyed the experience that came beforehand, and barely restrained himself from moving faster when he realized they actually had all day to laze around like that once they were through.

Instead, though, he kept his forehead pressed to Erwin’s, breathing the same air as him and keeping their gazes locked together while he moved. Slowly, he rocked back and forth with Erwin’s encouragement, gasping each time his cock brushed against Erwin’s stomach until he was on the edge again. Before he could even get there, though, Erwin flipped them over again and mouthed at Levi’s back while he whimpered and squirmed through the desperation. He was so ready for it by then that it was all he could think about, and he had to be practically dragged upright by Erwin when he pushed back in, finding himself wrapped in his arms with his back to Erwin’s chest while he moved.

He stayed like that, powerless to do anything but let Erwin fuck him at his own pace at that point, allowing his head rest on his shoulder while Erwin took advantage and left more marks on his neck. Eventually,  _finally_ , he came in that position after several more minutes, a sobbing sound tearing from his throat when Erwin’s cock nudged his prostate one too many times and he didn’t stop. All of the near-torturous tension he’d felt released instantly, and the blissful, relieving feeling swept over him like a wave, consuming him so thoroughly that he barely heard or felt Erwin finishing too a few seconds later with a deep, rumbling groan.

The sound of it got lost in Levi’s continued moaning, and it was only after he came down and could think again that he collapsed forward, somehow finding himself able to squirm into Erwin’s arms when he followed him down onto the mattress. Together, they laid like that for a while, basking in the satisfaction they both felt after what they’d done, letting their limbs intertwine and their sweat mingle together as Levi rested his head on Erwin’s chest. Erwin leisurely stroked a hand up and down his back while he did so, planting a kiss here and there on his forehead every so often too.

“I think I could stay in bed with you this entire weekend.” He said eventually, his words causing Levi to let out a muffled snort.

“I wanna go outside sometime.” He replied, finally finding the strength to sit up in preparation to leave the bed. “Want tea now?”

“Yes. And I want to go outside too, but perhaps later.”

“Later?”

“Yes, after we’ve spent some more time here. I’m not done enjoying you yet.”

Levi raised an eyebrow but didn’t protest, as he was nothing if not fine with that idea. In fact, as soon as he left the bed he found himself already missing Erwin’s warmth, and threw his shirt over his head on impulse in an attempt to get some of it back. It swallowed him whole and caused Erwin to smile when he saw it, eyeing him from the bed and patting the blankets beside him gently.

“Come back to bed when you’ve made the tea.” He said, looking about as happy and carefree as Levi had ever seen him.

The realization made warmth blossom in his chest, and had he not already been planning on it anyway, he would have been powerless to resist Erwin’s request when he was smiling like that.

“Yeah.” He said, turning to head into the kitchen to find a teapot. “I will.”


	23. The Dry Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been weeks — two and a half, in fact — since Erwin had been fortunate enough to have Levi in his bed. A three day expedition plus the fallout from it had kept them busy, along with meetings, new recruits, and an incident involving Hange and a horse. Needless to say, because of that he’d been significantly more stressed than normal lately, and not being able to let out his frustrations with Levi, so to speak, had left him pent up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another commission. spanking + use of a gag
> 
> 9/23/16

It had been weeks — two and a half, in fact — since Erwin had been fortunate enough to have Levi in his bed. A three day expedition plus the fallout from it had kept them busy, along with meetings, new recruits, and an incident involving Hange and a horse. Needless to say, because of that he’d been significantly more stressed than normal lately, and not being able to let out his frustrations with Levi, so to speak, had left him pent up. **  
**

Of course, it wasn’t just an outlet he needed. Erwin couldn’t go even a single day without longing for Levi in some way, and that hadn’t changed just because he’d been occupied. In all actuality it had only made it worse, as seeing him and speaking to him and even stealing a few kisses when he could from him had just left Erwin constantly aching in the worst possible way. It made him wonder how he’d managed with nothing but his hand before they’d met, as using it now just wasn’t the same — not since he’d learned what Levi tasted like anyway, or how his skin felt underneath his hands, or the way he moaned when—

Sighing, Erwin set his pen down on his desk, interrupting his own thoughts while scrubbing fingers over his face. As enjoyable as it was to daydream about those things, they also made his frustrations that much worse, and it was unsurprising that even those few musings had left him already hard in his pants. Suddenly feeling heated inside his stuffy office, he leaned back and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, rolling his sleeves up too while chastising himself for getting distracted. He had a report to finish regarding the horse, and then a letter to write, and an entire stack of documents to go through in preparation for another meeting after that. Once he was done with those things it would probably be past midnight, and he’d need to sleep and advise his squad leaders in the morning before he could even begin to think about seeing Levi at all, much less taking him to bed.

It was unfortunate — something that his now throbbing cock was quick to remind him of — and he forced himself to keep writing, taking a deep breath as he tried to ignore the stubborn, aching,  _burning_ desire he held for Levi that continued to manifest itself below his belt. Five words and two minutes later, though, he was distracted again, wondering how Levi was faring with their unwanted dry spell. If he was this bad then Levi had to be ten times worse, he mused, and he expected that he’d relieved himself quite a few times. Of course, that thought came with an explicit image of Levi doing so, and it was all Erwin could do not to unzip his pants and shove his hand inside right then and there.

He could do it quickly, he told himself, and then get back to work for a while without the sweet plague of thoughts about how Levi looked bent over on a bed with his ass open for him. He was always so beautiful like that, so warm and willing in a way that Erwin had never imagined someone could be for him, and truth be told, he longed to hold him just as much as he wanted to sink down inside him with his cock. Deciding that he was never going to get thoughts like that out of his head at this rate, Erwin went to finish unbuttoning his shirt, realizing before he could that his door wasn’t locked.

_Fuck._  He thought a bit uncharacteristically — the exclamation a testament to how agitated he was — and went to stand up, freezing a second later when he heard a sharp rap on the outside of his door. Immediately, he sat back down again, steeling his face and demeanor on instinct before the object of his wandering, lustful mind walked in.

“Levi.” He blurted, unable to stop the way his eyes roved over him.

“Shitty glasses sent this.” Levi mumbled as he closed the door and approached, unceremoniously dropping a riding crop of all things down in front of him. “It’s related to the horse, I guess.”

“Alright. Thank you.” Erwin replied, probably sounding a bit more stiff than he’d meant to.

It was because it was taking all of his self control not to take Levi into his arms right there, planting his mouth over the luscious curve of his lips over and over again before pinning him down on his desk. The only thing stopping him, in fact, was the thought that Levi might not want him to, as he looked tense and was wearing a tight scowl, and had been staring at everything else in the room but Erwin since he’d walked in. Was he angry? Erwin hoped not, but he wasn’t sure, and he found himself more confused when just Levi continued to stand there instead of leaving.

Hesitantly, Erwin leaned over to reach for the crop, his eyes flicking back and forth from it to Levi in an effort to study him. He hoped to gain some answers about whether he was upset or not, and luckily, he realized that wasn’t the case at all just one second later. It was obvious when Levi finally glanced at him — or rather, glanced at his chest through his half unbuttoned shirt — and let his eyes go lidded and his lips part, a very specific  _look_ crossing his face that Erwin knew all too well.

It was lust, and it made renewed heat flare up in Erwin’s groin. Before he could decide what to do, however, Levi was acting first, apparently unable to keep himself under control any longer.

“Erwin.” He said, swallowing as his face turned red as fast as Erwin could blink. “I need…I, uh—

“What is it?” Erwin said instantly, lowering his voice while leaning back to spread his legs.

He knew it would just make things worse, but he couldn’t help it, not when he had confirmation that Levi was struggling just as bad as he was, and that it was now obvious that he wanted all of the salacious things Erwin had been thinking about too.

Despite that, though, it was a few seconds before Levi answered him, and he watched as his mouth opened and closed a few times while he continued to stare. Eventually, though, he snapped it shut and stepped forward, grabbing Erwin by the shirt and half-climbing into his lap.

“I need you to fuck me.” He blurted. “Right now, Erwin.”

By then, Erwin was too far gone to have to be told twice, especially once he heard the desperate, pleading tone in Levi’s voice and realized he was sporting a stiff erection. With a carnal growl he couldn’t control, Erwin jerked him forward fully into his lap a second later, pulling him down and tilting his head up so that their lips met in a rough crash.

After that, there was much groping and kissing, naturally, the taste of Levi flooding Erwin’s mouth as his tongue swept through it eagerly. It made him moan — or maybe that was Levi, he was too lost to be sure — and wrap his arms around his body to hold it flush against his own, palming at Levi’s ass with one hand while he squirmed. He’d been rutting against him from the moment he’d landed in his lap, rolling his hips eagerly and already panting. Just the feel of it was enough to make Erwin groan, but it was the way Levi gasped and arched his back suddenly that got him to pull away.

“You’re so eager, Levi. Were you thinking about me?” He murmured, making quick work of his cravat so that he could nibble at his neck.

“Were  _you_ thinking about  _me_?” Levi countered. He shrugged his jacket off and leaned his head back, gazing down at Erwin out with heated, lidded eyes. “Don’t think I didn’t notice your giant fucking boner when I walked in here.”

Snorting, Erwin shoved a hand down the back of his pants and squeezed,  _hard_. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“So you were thinking about me then?”

“I was. I couldn’t help it. It’s been too long since I’ve had you like this, and I kept picturing you bent over for me.”

_“Fuck.”_  Levi groaned, obviously enthused at the idea.

He ground himself against Erwin harder, shuddering when their clothed cocks rubbed together, and only stopped moving when Erwin spoke.

“Get on the couch.” He directed in a low voice, pushing Levi off his lap even as he practically leapt to his feet on his own.

He undid his pants and pulled his shirt off while he walked across the room, and Erwin went to follow him just as quickly. He was rounding his desk with his belt unbuckled when he stopped, though, the sight of something long, thin, and black catching his eye. It was the riding crop, he realized, lying right where Levi had left it. It gleamed in the sunlight and held his attention, and while staring at it, suddenly, Erwin found himself with an idea.

“Levi.” He said, grabbing it and resuming his trek towards the couch, only pausing for a second when he saw that not only was Levi already seated on it, he was also completely naked, bent over for him and on his elbows and knees just like Erwin had mentioned.

When he saw the riding crop in Erwin’s hand he only raised an eyebrow, licking his lips and staring invitingly at him over his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“You were inconsiderate for coming in like this, you know. I was working.”

“That’s bullshit. You already said you were thinking about my ass.”

Letting out nothing more than a short ‘hm’ in response, Erwin reached the couch and traced the tip of the crop over Levi’s backside. He dragged it over the swell of one cheek, his brows drawn in focus while he stared, and felt a thrill go through him as Levi shifted his hips, sucked in a breath, and dropped his head down in between his arms. He knew he was likely feeling impatient and wound up, and he wasn’t surprised when he whined a moment later as Erwin rubbed the crop right over his hole.

“Erwin, what the hell are you doing?” He breathed, pushing back against the leather in a desperate attempt for more contact.

In response, Erwin just flicked the crop across his ass, bringing it down onto the skin swiftly enough for it to surely sting. Immediately Levi moaned,  _loudly_ , and dug his fingers into the cloth of the couch hard enough to indent the cushions.

“Teaching you patience.” Erwin said then, spanking him with it once more.

“Fuck off.” Levi gasped, the exclamation sounding far less threatening than he’d probably intended due to the way his voice hitched.

His needy squirming and twitching cock — something that had caught Erwin’s eye a few seconds before — didn’t help either, and instead just caused Erwin to hit him with the crop several more times, flicking it over his ass and the backs of his thighs while Levi made high-pitched, indecent noises. He certainly wasn’t trying to control his mouth, and it was that which made Erwin stop, walking over to lock the door before he went to grab Levi’s cravat from where he’d left it on the desk.

“Turn over.” He told Levi, returning while he flipped onto his back. “I want to see you. Hold your legs up and open your mouth.”

Levi was quick to obey, but he wasn’t able to do it without giving Erwin a hard glare. It was feigned though, he knew, and just made him smile while he balled up the cravat and shoved it between Levi’s lips.

“Good.” He said, swallowing at the way the cloth looked in his mouth.

It held his jaw open and caused his lips to look plush, and Erwin’s only regret was that he couldn’t use his fingers to keep him quiet instead. Shaking that thought away, though, he let his eyes take in how Levi was now spread out instead, staring where his hands were gripping his legs behind the knees and holding them back. He’d done just what Erwin had asked, and like that, he could see  _everything_ — Levi’s cock, red, swollen, and leaking all over his stomach, and his balls, hanging heavily beneath it and in between his thighs. There was his ass too, of course, his cheeks full and curved deliciously under his body and split enough for Erwin to glimpse his hole. More than anything that was what called to him, but he ignored how his mouth was suddenly watering at the sight of it and looked at how Levi’s pale skin was already striped with red marks from the crop instead.

There were only a few, but Erwin wasted no time in adding more after that, bringing the thing down onto his skin over and over again. He switched him at the top of his ass and all along the backs of his thighs, even landing a few blows here and there in the area between his balls and his hole — lightly, of course. He alternated between doing that and rubbing the tip of it between Levi’s cheeks, watching how it made his entrance flutter and twitch enticingly. Erwin wanted to touch it, he thought, to sink his fingers inside and to see it stretched and swollen around his cock, but unfortunately, he just wasn’t quite through yet.

He was enjoying the sight of Levi writhing and moaning too much right then, his eyes squeezed closed at that point and his face as flushed and splotchy as half of the skin below his waist was. There were red stripes all along his thighs and ass, criss-crossing where Erwin had switched him and standing out against the normal pale color beautifully. He was trembling where he held his legs up, Erwin saw, and flinched each time he was hit, the movement only assuredly not anything to worry about because of the way he arched his back and let out pleasurable cries too.

They were muffled by the makeshift gag, of course, but Erwin appreciated each one anyway, the sound of them causing his own groin to tighten with arousal. He was aching by then but he ignored it, and teased Levi’s hole to make him whine instead, raising an eyebrow when Levi let go of one of his legs to grab his cock. He slung it over the couch to keep it held up instead, opening his eyes and glancing at Erwin, staring at him with blown pupils while he stroked himself as if he was waiting to see whether Erwin would chastise him or not.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself.” He said while Levi did so, watching as he whimpered while continuing to jerk himself off.

He was breathing hard from out of his nose, and his belly was visibly tight with tension. His hips were moving upward to meet his hand, too — the palm of it wet with pre-come by then — and because the sight was so arousing, Erwin just couldn’t bring himself to stop him. Rather, Levi quit stroking himself on his own a few seconds later, opening his eyes again to stare at Erwin while he stretched his arm about above his head.

It was an invitation for more, Erwin realized, and he gave it to him, bringing the crop down across his thighs a few more times while Levi let out muffled, choked off sounding moans. He was jerking his hips up each time he did it, shuddering and panting and moving in a desperate, reaching way that seemed to suggest he was close. Erwin recognized the signs — especially when he realized how tight the muscles in his thighs, belly, and groin were — but was a bit taken aback. Was Levi going to come just from this? He hadn’t expected him to and had planned to stop soon, but now he wanted to see if he actually would, wondering if the weeks where he hadn’t touched him had really left Levi  _that_ pent up.

A few seconds later, Erwin got his answer, freezing in place when he hit the back of Levi’s thigh one more time with the crop. He hadn’t done it terribly hard, but the tip of it had snapped against his balls, causing him to make a strangled sound and almost violently seize up in response. Because of that, Erwin was concerned for just a moment that he’d hurt him, but thankfully realized in the short amount of time that it took him to blink that it was actually the opposite. It was obvious because Levi was coming, his cock twitching and spurting wetness all over his stomach and chest. The first pulse of it had shot out so hard that it landed on his cheek, in fact, and Erwin was mesmerized as he watched him, his eyes taking in how Levi shook and cried out while his orgasm tore through him.

It seemed to last much longer than it usually did, he noted, and had Erwin not known better he might have thought Levi was in pain from the intensity of what he was feeling. His eyes were squeezed shut and his expression was drawn in tight, his muscles rigid with tension while he gasped through the gag until finally, seconds later, he relaxed. Opening his eyes and appearing a bit dazed, he caught Erwin’s stare while slumping down onto the couch, letting go of the one leg he’d somehow managed to still keep a hold of and groaning in what seemed like relief.

At that, Erwin immediately dropped the riding crop and leaned over to pull the gag out of Levi’s mouth, replacing it with his tongue when he planted a hard, heated kiss over his swollen lips. He couldn’t help it at that point, as although Levi had just finished, the sight of him coming like that — just from getting spanked and only teasing himself a tiny bit with his own hand — had done nothing but stoke the searing fire that was still pulsing through his belly.

“Levi.” He groaned between kisses, swallowing Levi’s continued gasps as he answered the movements of his lips as best he could.

“I didn’t— He tried to say, lazily shifting beneath him. “I didn’t know I was going to fucking come.”

“It’s alright.” Erwin chuckled in response, sliding a hand up to cup Levi’s cheek. “Blame it on me.”

Snorting weakly as he continued to catch his breath, Levi wrapped an arm around Erwin’s neck and drew him in closer. “I am.”

The smile that grew on Erwin’s face at that only faltered when he felt Levi suddenly palming at him through his pants, clearly intent on continuing despite the fact that he’d just had what seemed to be a mind-blowing orgasm.

“I love you.” Erwin told him when he realized it, murmuring the words not just because of that, though, but because…well, the fondness and warmth he had for him right then was nearly overwhelming.

“I love you too.” Levi said, working Erwin’s pants off himself while he hovered above him. “Even if you’re a teasing bastard. Spanking me like that when we haven’t fucked in two weeks, _tch.”_

Erwin laughed again at Levi’s words, the sound turning into a gasp when he felt one of Levi’s small hands on his cock. “Well, I can certainly correct that.”

“You’d better.” Was what Levi told him in response, drawing him in for another eager, heated, and warm kiss before moments later, Erwin abruptly found himself lost in Levi’s embrace all over again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if I asked to kiss you? Would you say yes then?”
> 
> Erwin’s question stopped Levi’s thoughts, even more so than the fact that they’d somehow shuffled closer to each other while they’d been talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/6/16 (erwin died and i was sad about it)

“I had a good time with you, Levi.” Erwin said with a small smile, his words spoken quietly from where he was currently standing in front of Levi on a doorstep. **  
**

It was his doorstep to be exact, and it was where they’d stopped after their date had ended, after they’d gone out to dinner and drinks for the first time and Erwin had offered to walk Levi home. With the hopes of things continuing, he had accepted, and now he was currently parked at the bottom of his front steps and standing across from Erwin, waiting to see whether he actually planned on saying goodbye to him just yet or not. Would he kiss him? Would he end up upstairs with Levi later? He hoped so - particularly for the first, at the very least - and answered Erwin with that in mind, raising an eyebrow in what he hoped was his best interpretation of a coy quirk.

“Yeah.” He said too, speaking with teasing nonchalance in an effort to hide the flustering way in which his heart was pounding. “It wasn’t bad.”

The chuckle Erwin let out in response to his comment was warm and only made it worse, but somehow, Levi held his ground. He didn’t move, and instead ignored his blush, biting his lip and gazing up at Erwin hopefully, watching as he slipped his hands into his pockets and idly shifted on his feet instead of getting to the point of telling him goodnight.

“Can I call you tomorrow?” He asked rather than saying anything dismissive, his question spoken after another few seconds of comfortable silence where he just smiled at Levi fondly, his bright eyes sweeping down to his mouth and then back up again - the flicker of them obvious and heated enough to make Levi start to feel butterflies.

“Yeah.” Came his calm reply despite that though, finding himself scoffing playfully and rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of his request. “You don’t have to ask.”

“What if I want to see you again?” Erwin posed next, his smile somehow growing both wider and softer at the same time.

_That_  question made Levi’s heart flutter, distracting himself from what else he was pining for right then because he wanted to see Erwin again too. He liked him a lot, and despite his words before he’d not only had a good time with him, but a great time, and couldn’t deny that he wanted to go on a second date with him, and a third, and a fourth after that, and so many in the time that would follow that he’d eventually just lose count.

“Well.” Levi murmured slowly, resisting the urge he had to just step forward and plant a kiss on Erwin’s lips himself. “Do you?”

“Yes. Very much.”

“Then we’d have to plan it. You can’t just show up, you know.”

“So I do have to ask, then.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Would you say yes?”

“Yeah.”

“What if I asked to kiss you? Would you say yes then?”

Erwin’s question stopped Levi’s thoughts, even more so than the fact that they’d somehow shuffled closer to each other while they’d been talking. He’d certainly noticed it - his heart had started beating faster and faster with each step they’d taken, after all - but he’d been distracted with the conversation, too happy with the thought of seeing Erwin again to get flustered. Now, however, he was brought right back, realizing all over again that although they were making future plans,  _this_  night wasn’t yet over, and now had the opportunity to continue much, much longer just like Levi had wanted before.

“Fuck.” He breathed at that, unable to stop himself from giving in to the relief he suddenly felt, relief and excitement that Erwin had been longing for that exact thing too this entire time. “Yeah. I thought you weren’t going to ask that shit.”

Erwin’s surprised laughter was the last thing Levi heard before they were kissing. The first press of Erwin’s lips to his own took nearly every coherent thought from his mind, and all he could do was focus on how warm they were and how soft they felt, and how he wanted to keep the distance between them closed just like this for as long and as often as he possibly fucking could.

Thankfully, it was clear that Erwin was thinking the same thing. Although the first kiss he gave Levi was light, gentle, and more like a peck than anything, it didn’t take long for him to throw all caution to the wind and give in to Levi’s urging. At the first sign Levi wanted more - a hand brought up to Erwin’s shoulder to keep him close - he captured his mouth again, and again after that, parting his lips and slowly, gradually relaxing and falling into a natural rhythm with Levi that very soon after left them both breathless, wide-eyed, and red-faced.

“Erwin.” Levi said then, clutching at his shirt and staring up into his eyes, not even bothering to tamper the bright flame of lust that had surely lit up behind them. “Do you want to come upstairs?”

Briefly after he asked the question, Levi felt his heart skip out of fear that Erwin would say no. However, the feeling was ludicrous and for naught, because at his words Erwin nodded immediately, sighing in the same amount of relief Levi had felt earlier and bending to kiss at his lips again.

“I thought you weren’t going to ask.” He murmured, the smile evident in his voice only growing wider as Levi all but jerked him up the stairs. 


	25. A Reincarnation AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning.” Erwin mumbled, reaching out for Levi. Levi, who he’d met as a child, who he’d grown up with and who was his best friend and his husband - the light and love of his life and the one he wanted to stay with forever. “Did you sleep well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/6/16

Erwin’s eyes were closed. He was in a dark place, somewhere filled with blood and shouting and the sounds of battle. Where was he? What was he doing? Why was he in pain? He didn’t know; he was confused, and everything was hazy. Still, he thought he could make out flashes of things - a rooftop, charging horses and rocks, and a pair of grey eyes. They were filled with fear and anguish, and Erwin felt it in the air of the world around him too. It was palpable, and although he didn’t know what this place was, he somehow had the sense that he’d been there before. But where was it? Was it a different life? Had he always been there?

Flinching, Erwin opened his eyes. No, he hadn’t. He’d been where he was now, in bed asleep and living a thoroughly standard existence as an elementary school teacher. He was 34 and had a house, 2 cars, and a husband, and whatever he’d been dreaming about - some kind of altered reality that he felt like he’d been watching from above - faded as he slowly blinked away the fog of sleep. Stirring in bed, he rolled over and sat up on an elbow, shielding his eyes when they caught the light from the morning sun entering the window.

“Hey.” Levi said then, choosing that exact moment to walk into view from the doorway. “Are you awake, finally?”

He stepped into the sunlight and paused near the side of the bed, glancing down at Erwin while he sipped a cup of tea. He was wearing nothing but the shirt he’d slept in - Erwin’s shirt, actually - and his hair was a mess, sticking up every which way above his still sleepy looking expression. When he saw him, even though most of his mornings started this exact same way, Erwin smiled, forgetting everything he’d been dreaming about in favor of the happiness he felt.

“Good morning.” He mumbled, reaching out for Levi. Levi, who he’d met as a child, who he’d grown up with and who was his best friend and his husband - the light and love of his life and the one he wanted to stay with forever. “Did you sleep well?”

Levi shrugged, stepping forward. He sipped from his tea and took Erwin’s hand, settling down on the edge of the bed next to him. “You kept mumbling in your sleep.”

“Sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Levi said. He leaned over and halfway over him, combing a hand through Erwin’s hair. Eyeing him for a moment, he suddenly frowned, sitting back up and averting his eyes before he continued. “You kept saying my name.”

“Just your name?” Erwin asked, frowning too at the dour note in Levi’s voice.

“No. You said ‘thank you, Levi,’ over and over.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

Erwin chuckled a bit when he spoke, but only out of an attempt to reassure Levi. He seemed to be bothered by something - he could tell by the way he bit his lip anxiously and drew his brows down - but what? Was it really because he’d been talking in his sleep, saying seemingly inconsequential nonsense, or something else?

“Yeah, I guess. It was just fucking weird.” Pausing, Levi opened his mouth and then closed it again, staring at the ground without focus like he was simultaneously remembering and struggling to explain how he felt. “I dunno what you were talking about, but I just didn’t like it. I kept waking up later and I…shit. I always thought you were gone, but whatever. They were just bad dreams.”

Frowning in concern, Erwin rubbed at Levi’s hand. He didn’t know what his seemingly innocent mumbling had to do with Levi’s nightmares, but it was the look in his eyes that suddenly reminded him of his own. It was the same - they were the same, he thought, the same pair of grey eyes he’d seen above him and filled with anguish and fear. He glimpsed a fraction of it reflected there now for a split second, and he wondered if he’d been dreaming about Levi. Had something bad happened? Had he done something to hurt him? Either way it didn’t give him any answers, but he suddenly had the urge to pull Levi close, not just for his comfort but for Erwin’s own too.

“Come here.” He said at that, taking the teacup from Levi’s hand to set it aside. Gently, he pulled him down and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head when Levi let it rest on his chest. He was scowling by then, Erwin noticed, probably from chastising himself for being bothered by stupid dreams. Still, though, he curled up against him, throwing an arm over his front to hold on and so he could press himself to Erwin’s side. “They were just dreams.”

“They?” Levi asked, causing Erwin to realize he’d referred to his own disconcerting vision as well.

“Yes.” He said, nuzzling Levi’s hair with his nose. “I suppose I had a nightmare too, but I’m not sure what it was about.”

Levi said nothing at that, just tightened his arm around Erwin and rested there for a while. They both stayed quiet for a minute, Erwin idly rubbing Levi’s back while Levi soaked in his warmth, until he huffed suddenly and lifted his head.

“I told you we shouldn’t have eaten all that spicy food before bed.” He said, causing Erwin to snort at the prospect of their food giving them bad dreams.

“Is that why?”

“Yeah. It’s definitely why I shit fire when I woke up, too.”

At that, Erwin laughed louder. He drew Levi in for a kiss, and then another, sighing when Levi returned the gentle pecks to his lips with small presses of his own.

“Well, either way, they don’t mean anything. I’m not going anywhere. I promise, Levi.”

“I know.” Levi replied, tracing Erwin’s lips with a fingertip when he smiled. He watched him idly for a moment, his expression thoughtful, before he spoke again. “I’m glad, Erwin. I’d be shit if you did. I love you, even if you talk in your sleep.”

“I love you too.” Erwin replied, smiling wider and embracing Levi tightly once more.

Warmth grew in his chest, and a feeling of contentment, and he knew that whatever both their nightmares had been about, it didn’t matter. This - the happy life they had with each other - was what did, because it was real and true and nothing, especially not even visions of some other reality they weren’t actually in - could change that then.


	26. Titanwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you had a cock,” Levi said then, his face burning because no matter how hard he tried, he found himself unable to keep from imagining it. “It would be bigger than a house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> levi x titanwin 
> 
> for NSFW Eruri Week 2017, Day 3: Post-Canon
> 
> 7/28/16

The first time Erwin transformed, it was after Levi had injected him with the serum, a single shot to save his life that had turned him into a mindless beast. In that instance, Levi had been too focused on getting him out of it, too overwrought with a hundred different emotions at the moment to pay attention to what it fucking looked like. Even the second time when he shifted himself - right in the midst of battle - and his titan revealed its true form, Levi had been far too busy to note the finer details of it. Still, he thought he’d remembered it, sworn he’d had the image firmly planted in his mind so that when Erwin transformed the third time once they were back inside the walls, he was sure that before it hadn’t looked…well, that it hadn’t looked like  _that_. **  
**

Naturally, it was huge. Taller than their headquarters and thick, too, enough to make Levi wonder how anything could slice through it. Not that he intended to, but  _fuck_ , was that all muscle? Of course it was, he thought, because he could see the outline of every single one underneath Erwin’s skin. They shifted every time he moved, flexing and rolling with what seemed like barely restrained strength, distracting Levi so much that he could barely pay attention to what Hange was doing to him.

That was why he’d transformed, so that they could take ‘measurements.’ Levi had come to make Erwin feel more at ease - he’d been tense and distant since they’d gotten back, and although he hadn’t said anything, Levi knew something was bothering him - and to make sure Hange didn’t get carried away and do anything fucking weird. However, it was hard to focus when he looked like some kind of perfectly sculpted, exceedingly giant and  _manly_ figure, with thighs as big as tree trunks and a chest that reminded Levi of two firm but pillowy mattresses. Of course, in addition to that, there was the ass. The ass that could crush him, but that looked so tight and perky that Levi didn’t think he’d mind dying that way at all, if it came down to it.

It was a ridiculous thought, but it was because Erwin was the one in there that he was even thinking shit like that in the first place - at least, that was what he hoped, anyway. It had to be though, because Levi had always thought titans were disgusting and freakish - even the ones that held shifters inside - but there was just something about Erwin’s that was just so undeniably  _him_. There was a resemblance there, an obvious one that went beyond the fact that it had blonde hair. It held itself like Erwin and moved like him, and it’s facial features were certainly similar even though they were a bit distorted. The damned thing even had his cheekbones, for fuck’s sake, and although it’s eyes glowed, they were the same color blue that Levi had become intimately familiar with, that captivated him just as much as the matching sky outside the walls did.

All in all, he had to admit that it was kind of fucking cute. Also, he thought, it was weirdly hot, in a way that made him wonder what the fuck was wrong with him, but that wanted Hange to leave too so he could get closer without getting caught staring at it’s gigantic, perfectly pert ass. He’d never hear the end of it if that happened, but eventually they did leave - thankfully - and Levi found himself standing in front of feet that made three of him, craning his neck up towards Erwin who was staring down at him intently.

“If you had a cock,” Levi said then, his face burning because no matter how hard he tried, he found himself unable to keep from imagining it. “It would be bigger than a house.”

In response, Erwin just lowered his head a bit more. His expression couldn’t really change much in that form, but even though there wasn’t any way for him to smile, Levi somehow thought he sensed his amusement anyway.

It stayed like that for a moment, but then turned to confusion - obvious in how Erwin cocked his head - when he began to walk backwards and Levi told him to wait. He intended to remove himself from the titan, Levi figured, but he…well, he was curious. About Erwin. Or rather, about Erwin in this different form.

Steadily, Levi approached and touched his foot. His skin was hot like that of all titans, of course, so warm that it made him jerk his hand back. It hadn’t burned him though, but was more like the equivalent of getting into a steaming bath too quickly.  He touched him there again a moment later, this time slowly, and found that he was able to hold his palm there. Other than the intense heat it felt just like a human’s skin, he thought, except for how thick it was, but that was just on his foot. Was it like that in other places?

By then, Levi was too distracted to feel self-conscious about whatever the fuck it was he was doing. He had enough sense to use his gear to grapple up onto the roof of their headquarters and away from prying eyes, but that was it, and found himself perched on the edge and reaching out for Erwin when he approached. He did so slowly and with the same air about him that Erwin always had when he indulged him, looking down at him when he reached the roof as if to say with a smile,  _what is this about?_

Levi could almost hear him asking it, but he hadn’t because he couldn’t fucking talk, and that meant Levi didn’t have to answer him. That was good because he wasn’t even sure what it was that he was doing himself, not until he’d pressed a palm to Erwin’s cheek when he crouched down to sit face to face with him. The skin there was just as warm as it had been on his foot - in fact, this close, Levi could feel the heat practically radiating off of him - but softer, somehow, just like it was when Levi ran his palm across his  _real_ face. Just like Erwin always did in response then too, he made his titan lean into it, the movement small but obvious enough for Levi to notice.

Could he feel his fingers? Levi didn’t think so, but that didn’t stop him from keeping his hand there, and it didn’t stop the glow in Erwin’s eyes from somehow growing dimmer, like he found Levi’s touch to be soothing. The thought made him feel warm inside, his heart fluttering like it might when Erwin -  _human_ Erwin - did something sweet. Why was he feeling it now, though? Did it even make sense? Yes, he thought, because to him, there was no question that this was still Erwin - there never had been, he realized, and there never would be. Just because he could turn into this now didn’t change anything at all, and thinking about it, he wondered if that was why Erwin had been acting strangely. Did he think that Levi now saw him differently?

“Hey.” He said with that in mind, sliding his hand up to grab at a chunk of Erwin’s hair. It was longer like this, shaggier around his ears, and even though it was a bit coarser, Levi knew he would enjoy combing his fingers through it all the same. “How the fuck are you handsome even with your hair a mess like this? The rest of you looks the same though, because I’m too short to tell any other difference. You’re always a huge bastard to me, no matter what.”

As always, Levi’s words were crude, but he hoped Erwin understood what he meant. Usually he did, but just in case, Levi sought to emphasize, leaning forward to press his lips against the skin of Erwin’s face. He kissed him like that, right where his hand had been pressed against his massive cheek before, and then again at the tip of his nose. Levi’s ears warmed while he did so, but he felt the same as he did when he always kissed Erwin: happy and fond, and like he wanted to be closer.

Just because Erwin was in titan form didn’t mean he couldn’t give into the urge either, he thought, finding himself stepping over to where one of Erwin’s hands had come to rest gripping the edge of the roof. He kicked his thumb playfully, knowing it wouldn’t hurt him, in an attempt to get him to turn his palm over so Levi could climb onto it. Rather than do what he wanted though, Erwin stayed very, very still, his eyes somehow holding uncertainty when Levi glanced back up at him.

_I don’t want to hurt you, Levi, are you sure?_ Levi could almost hear him asking, with his brows drawn down and a tight frown on his face. He knew that was what Erwin was thinking, but to Levi, that idea seemed ludicrous. Erwin wouldn’t hurt him; he knew that much. He’d displayed remarkable control of himself like this - even the first time - and Levi trusted that he certainly would now when he was handling him of all people.

“I’ll be fine, Erwin.” He told him gently, before wrapping both his hands completely around Erwin’s large thumb.

He shifted as if to lift it, and that was when Erwin gave in, flipping his palm over as slowly as he could so that Levi could climb onto it. It was warm, he thought as he sat down, enough so that he had half a mind to curl up and close his eyes. Could he sleep there, he wondered? Probably eventually, he thought, but not right then, because once he eased himself down so that he was lying on his back, sleep was suddenly the last thing on his mind. Instead, he was too busy feeling disbelief that he was laid out in the palm of a fucking titan, followed by the tiniest bit of awe when he reminded himself that it was Erwin and he looked up into his face.

He was gazing down at Levi with the glow in his eyes softened again, out from beneath strands of blonde hair and over the tops of his cheekbones. He’d only been staring up at him for a second before he realized that there was steam wafting up in front of Erwin’s face though, and that it was coming from his cheeks which had, at some point, become dark pink. What the hell? Was Erwin’s titan  _blushing_?

That was certainly what it looked like, Levi thought, but he hadn’t even known that was possible. Regardless, he found the way he appeared with the redness on his face to be stupidly fucking cute, and he wondered just exactly what Erwin was thinking about while he stared down at him lying in his hand.

Biting his lip, he decided to see if he could find out and make himself more comfortable, spreading his thighs, throwing an arm above his head, and gazing up at Erwin in a way that he might have done if he was lying on top of him in bed.

“What are you looking at, big guy?” He asked, because even though he thought he could guess, without pupils in Erwin’s eyes it was hard for Levi to really tell.

Either way, Erwin confirmed his suspicions a few moments later, when he dipped his head down to brush the tip of his nose across Levi’s stomach. He did it after a bit of hesitation - after probably wrestling with himself about whether to risk injuring him or whatever - and so lightly that if it weren’t for his damned, loud breathing and the fact that he saw him, Levi was sure he might not have even felt it. The amount of control he exhibited was impressive, but there was no need for him to be  _that_ gentle.

As if to let him know, Levi dug his heels into Erwin’s palm and arched his back when he nuzzled him again, lifting his torso to press it that much more firmly up against the tip of Erwin’s nose. It made his cheeks redden again, Levi thought, or at least it must have, because suddenly his face was steaming again, the thin clouds of it snaking over Levi and making him feel like he was in a fucking hot bath or a sauna or something.

It’s because the smoke was hot, wet, and sticky, and almost immediately dampening his bangs so that they stuck to his forehead. However, somehow he didn’t mind, and instead found himself flushing too, another thrill running through him that went straight to his groin. It tingled along his skin like electricity too, and suddenly he felt hot all over, a very strong, very familiar feeling settling in his belly that he couldn’t deny.

It was arousal, and it wasn’t surprising, either. He’d sensed the stirrings of it since Erwin had first transformed that day, since he’d found himself looking twice at the finer details of what he’d turned into. Somehow he had managed to dismiss it for a bit, but now it was back in full force, because there was just something about lying in the middle of Erwin’s warm, firm palm while he hovered above him like a giant - so  _big_ that just the tip of his nose was almost the size of Levi’s entire stomach - that turned him on. It was probably weird, but he couldn’t help it, and he couldn’t help but think about the massive, suppressed strength Erwin held inside him like this either.

He was powerful, obviously, and Levi could sense it, as if it was coiled up tightly just underneath the surface of his skin, the energy brimming inside his muscles and ready to be unleashed at a moment’s notice. It was no wonder he liked it when just the thought of Erwin’s normal strength was enough to get him worked up either, and at that point, it was all enough to make him have to bite back a sound. It didn’t help that Erwin hadn’t stopped nudging at his stomach, and had actually started brushing his nose elsewhere too, along the outside of one his thighs and tickling his sides, shoving it up underneath his legs, and, of course, purposefully avoiding his groin area as much as he possibly could.

Apparently, he was even going to tease him in titan form, because Levi was hard by then and he was pretty sure it was obvious what he was thinking. It was certainly still obvious what Erwin had in mind, because the steam had just gotten thicker and seemed to be coming off of his body now too, and Levi now felt like he’d been dunked into a tub of water. His hair was soaked from the moisture and his clothes were now sticking to his skin, but he didn’t care, because he could feel Erwin’s breath on him through it all and he wanted pressure between his legs where it counted.

There was no point in avoiding it any longer as it was obvious what they both wanted, and with that in mind, Levi squirmed, grabbing Erwin’s nose and tugging his face as hard as he could back in between his legs. Immediately, he shifted to try to rut against it, arching again only to find it taken away and replaced with something else: Erwin’s thumb. He curled it over him and rested it in between his thighs, lifting his head back up so that he could see Levi better beneath him.

Apparently he wanted to watch, and by then, Levi was too worked up to get embarrassed. Besides, there was finally something firm and warm pressing against his bulge anyway, hard enough to make him gasp when he rolled his hips up to grind against it. Throwing his head back, Levi moaned quietly as he moved again, his eyes fluttering in pleasure but ultimately staying open, as no matter what he was determined to keep them locked with the bright blue of Erwin’s glowing ones.

“Erwin.” He bit out while he did so, somehow able to sense heat and desire from Erwin’s blank expression, from the way he focused on him intently while he continued to shift beneath his thumb.

It just made him feel more excited and urged him on, as did the rumbling sound Levi suddenly heard coming from Erwin’s throat in response to his quiet cry. It was like a long purr, he thought, and seemed to vibrate right through him, and this time when he grinded himself against Erwin’s finger he moaned loudly. Immediately, he covered his mouth with his arm after remembering he was fucking outside and on the roof, and used his other hand to hold on, digging his heels in so that he could lift and roll his hips that much quicker.

The friction felt good on his cock even through his pants, and although Erwin was holding still - something that Levi appreciated, because even though he  _did_ trust him, he couldn’t help but feel an instinctual fear in regards to having a huge fucking finger pressed up against his crotch either - he was close enough for Levi to writhe against firmly. Once he truly got started he couldn’t seem to stop, and found himself panting and rutting as excitedly as a fucking teenager, feeling desperate and almost feverish from how thick and hot the steam had become.

It wasn’t going away, and by the time Levi came he had to squint to see through it - at least, until his eyes were forced closed from pleasure, anyway. It hit him suddenly after building tightly in his belly, causing a shudder to run through him and a sharp cry to leave his throat. He muffled it with his arm and then stilled, panting while he released inside his damned trousers, groaning a few moments later when it was over and he was able to open his eyes again.

Of course, the first thing he saw was Erwin staring down at him, an almost bemused air about him that Levi could somehow read through his gaze. It made him flush and frown while the reality of what he’d just done soaked in, but before he could even say anything Erwin was nuzzling him again. He bent to brush the tip of his nose across Levi’s belly, and Levi hugged his face as best he could, wondering if this was Erwin’s idea of cuddling him with his titan after sex.

If it was, it didn’t last long, because no sooner had Levi squirmed in an effort to sit up than the glow in Erwin’s eyes went out. His head slumped to the side away from him - propped up by the edge of the roof - and he went completely still. By the time the fingers of the palm Levi was sitting in went lax he’d realized Erwin was climbing out of it, but before he could see if he needed help, Erwin appeared over it’s shoulder.

He was sweaty and exhausted looking and he had the tell-tale marks on his face that all shifters had after they left their titan, but he was smiling, and Levi was barely able to get to his feet before he found himself wrapped in his arms. A second later and Erwin was kissing him, and although Levi was wet, breathless, and had come in his pants, he forgot about it when Erwin murmured that he loved him once they broke away.

Apparently, Levi’s suspicions about Erwin’s distant behavior had been right, he thought, if this was his reaction to what had just happened. He hadn’t been this warm or affectionate since they’d gotten back, and although Levi hadn’t taken it personally, he  _had_ been worried. Now, however, he was glad to see that what had been bothering Erwin was solved, that even though it wasn’t his express intention, getting himself off against his titan’s thumb was enough to convince Erwin that no matter what, he didn’t see him any differently.

Swallowing, he looked up into his eyes - back to normal, now, with pupils and all - and pressed a hand against his cheek like he’d done to the titan before, brushing his thumb across the streaks on his face from his transformation.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin came after his thrusts slowed, after his quick pace faltered so that he could shove himself deep inside Levi once, twice, and a third time, reaching with his hips desperately until the tight coil inside his belly unraveled in a sudden, hot rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for NSFW Eruri Week - Day 1: Bathing/Washing
> 
> 7/25/16

Erwin came after his thrusts slowed, after his quick pace faltered so that he could shove himself deep inside Levi once, twice, and a third time, reaching with his hips desperately until the tight coil inside his belly unraveled in a sudden, hot rush. **  
**

He exhaled a moan and shuddered, digging his fingers into Levi’s hips, and almost on instinct, happily moved to bury himself just once more into his perfect, warm heat while the pleasure coursed through him - or at least, he tried to. After the time they’d just spent grinding against each other and breathlessly rolling around in bed, apparently Levi was spent. No sooner had Erwin’s orgasm hit him than he was collapsing face first onto the bed, his trembling arms and thighs unable to hold his body up anymore after experiencing his own release and the forceful brunt of Erwin reaching his.

Erwin didn’t blame him, not really, as it was also a summer afternoon, sweltering enough out so that they were both burning up and drenched in sweat. However, his sudden movement caused Erwin’s cock to slip out right as he finished, resulting in him spilling just one thin line of come inside Levi’s ass while the rest ended up all over his backside. Of course, he couldn’t help but aid where it landed once he’d realized what was happening, somehow managing to reach down with his hand mid-orgasm to pull on his cock a few times so that he could hurriedly milk out every single drop.

His breath hitched while he did so and he had to close his eyes, leaning forward over Levi’s back to catch himself with a palm against the bed so he wouldn’t miss. A few more seconds passed while he trembled, and he swallowed when the pleasure finally cleared, pressing a few lingering, wet kisses down Levi’s back before he sat up to attempt to look at the mess he’d made.

“Erwin.” Levi breathed without fail though, interrupting his wandering gaze and stirring with a groan before he shot him a look over his shoulder. “Shit.”

Erwin wasn’t sure if he was cursing because of the come all over his ass, or because of how drained he seemed from their activities. He hadn’t exactly been gentle with him…but, well, it wasn’t like Levi had been complaining. In fact, he’d been the one writhing wildly beneath him, rocking back against his hips, and demanding that Erwin slam into him  _harder, harder, fuck_  - especially once he’d arched his back so that his cock slid inside his ass at the perfect angle. Levi had come untouched like that with a harsh cry, and it was no wonder that his legs were still trembling after Erwin had pounded his prostate hard enough for him to do so.

“Are you alright?” He asked at that memory, rubbing the tired muscles at the top of one of Levi’s thighs, struggling not to pay attention to where he’d spilled all over him when his thumb brushed across a drop of sticky, white wetness.

He wanted to take it all in desperately before it started drying, as the thought of Levi - more specifically, he remembered, Levi’s ass - covered in ropes of his own come was enough to make his mouth dry. However, even though he was sure he was just tired, he had to check and see if Levi was alright first, just in case he wasn’t before he allowed himself to look and get carried away all over again.

“I’m fine, fuck.” Levi thankfully confirmed a second later, twisting around a bit like he wanted to see the mess too. “I’m just damned filthy now.”

Erwin chuckled and hummed in agreement, his heart skipping a beat when he finally allowed himself to glance down and take a good, long look at just how  _‘damned filthy’_  Levi actually was.

Thrillingly, the mess did not disappoint. Not only were there lines of thick, white fluid coating his plump ass cheeks - standing out starkly against the red skin from where he’d been roughly groping him before, Erwin noted - but some of it had pooled into the dimples above them too, at the small of his back where his waist met the beautifully curved swell of his backside. Not only that, but there was a thin string of it that had trickled down his crack, too, running over his entrance to join where the oil made him slick, and where the liquid that Erwin had managed to spill inside of him earlier was now leaking out too. He saw it when he spread Levi’s cheeks with his thumbs - carefully,  so as not to ruin the perfect picture before him just yet - and lowered his eyes, taking in the mess that was his hole, glistening and swollen after Erwin had used his cock to fuck him raw, wet, red, and open.

It was sloppy - that was the only way to describe it - and it was enough to make Erwin’s face burn. A flush grew over his cheeks and spread down his neck, and he found himself licking his lips while he looked with lidded eyes, feeling a warm sense of satisfaction go through him from the fact that  _he_ had been the one to ruin Levi so completely like that. There was just something about the thought that made his pulse pound and his groin tighten at the most primal level, that he could somehow reduce his normally stoic, clean captain to a shaking, moaning, and  _filthy_ mess in less than an hour. He was always gorgeous, Erwin thought, but there was just something special about him like this that captivated him, so much so that he didn’t realize he’d zoned out completely until Levi spoke up.

“Oi, pervert.” He said, interrupting Erwin’s reverie, drawing his attention long enough for him to notice how Levi’s hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, and how ruddy his cheeks were from the exertion of what they’d done. It was so hot and muggy - even with their windows open - that he was sure he was in a similar state, but at the moment, it just added to the overall vision before him, and Erwin was almost so focused on Levi that he barely noticed. “Are you just gonna stare at my ass, or are you gonna do something about the fucking mess you made?”

At that, Erwin’s eyes flicked towards Levi’s face, his lips curving upward in a small smile before he glanced down again. It was funny that he’d asked, because of course Erwin was going to do something about it. He’d planned on cleaning him up from the moment it had happened, as he knew Levi would not enjoy staying in such a state for long. Leaving him like that was out of the question, but he’d wanted to make sure he’d thoroughly committed the sight to memory before he started on the task of removing it.

“Yes.” Erwin said, letting his eyes rove over Levi’s wet, come-covered ass heatedly one last time. “As much as I enjoy the sight of you all marked up from me, I don’t intend to leave you like this.”

Naturally, his words made Levi bite his lip, blush, and then scowl - in that order. A moment later and he pressed his face into the bedding, cursing, when Erwin spread him again, only to raise it back up with a jerk after Erwin suddenly pressed his lips to the underside of one ass cheek.

“What the hell are you doing?” He blurted, shifting his hips and no doubt realizing what Erwin intended to do. “I meant get a fucking cloth, shit, I’m sweaty and-”

“Mm.” Erwin mumbled in agreement, far too distracted at that point to say anything of more substance.

Levi was right; he was covered in drying sweat underneath the come - he could smell it even before he’d kissed him there - but he didn’t mind. In fact, it was the opposite, because to him the scent was all Levi, but stronger, heady and intoxicating enough so that he nearly let out a quiet groan in satisfaction once he ran his tongue over his skin. He’d licked a small striped along the underside of one ass cheek to lap up a trickle of come, tasting the bitterness of it mixed with the salt from Levi’s sweat, and the lingering, leftover spice from whatever soap he’d used that day.

In response, Erwin thought he heard Levi swear at him again, but the muffled sound of it let him know it wasn’t a protest. He’d just shoved his face further into the bedding because he was no doubt flushing hotly, and when he spread his thighs to better accommodate him a second later, Erwin couldn’t stop what he’d started. At the movement he nearly lurched up off where he’d been lying on his stomach, pushing himself up onto his arms so that he could lean over Levi and mouth at the small of his back. He ran his tongue over the dimples there slowly, lapping up all the come and sweat and sucking on the skin as best he could. Above him he heard Levi gasp, but he didn’t stop to look at him, instead sinking his teeth into the softness at the top of one ass cheek when Levi raised his hips toward him, digging his fingers into the sheets with the effort it took not to just bury his nose and mouth in between them.

That was what Erwin really wanted to taste, but he had to clean Levi up first - he’d all but promised him - and wouldn’t give in until he was finished, making himself move instead back to the bottom of his ass. He licked at the underside of it carefully, placing sloppy, wet kisses on each spot of skin that was marked with come and sweat, slowly working his way up and over the perfect swell of one filthy, reddened cheek. At that point, he wondered how much of the flush on them was because of Erwin’s grip earlier and how much was due to Levi’s certain arousal, because by then he was close to squirming again, breathing heavily above him and occasionally whining into his pillow.

He knew Levi wanted his mouth in the same place Erwin did, but he wasn’t done yet - there was still quite a bit of mess decorating his skin on the other side of his ass, one drying stripe of which would lead Erwin directly down to his leaking hole. With that observation in mind, he finished licking up the come on Levi’s right side, swallowing whenever he had a mouthful before he moved on. He pressed his tongue to every inch of skin there, lapping up the liquid hungrily and giving the soft firmness of his cheek sucking kisses, digging his fingers into Levi’s waist and unable to restrain a groan when he was clean enough for him to move towards the center.

By then, Erwin was panting but he didn’t care, barely sucking in a heavy breath before he’d spread Levi’s ass and licked up the downward trailing stripe of come from the center of it, relishing in the needy whimper Levi let out from above him at how close he was. He was even gasping his name, Erwin realized, and shifting to reach back and slide a hand into his damp hair. The feel of his fingers on his scalp was enough to drive him forward that much more eagerly - at least, they were after he’d made sure Levi’s balls were completely clean too - causing him to finally plant his mouth over Levi’s hole, pushing his tongue inside to taste what it was that he’d left behind there before.

There was no resistance, of course, and Erwin moved his mouth hurriedly, aware of Levi’s legs trembling around his head again but doing nothing to hold him down. Instead, he let Levi grind back against him and take whatever extra pleasure he could get, only digging his fingers into the skin of his thighs while he sucked and mouthed at his hole, licking inside him with the goal of cleaning every single drop of come that he’d released into him before out of his ass. His movements were eager and aggressive enough to make Levi moan and mewl above him sweetly, the sounds just driving him onward even after the last bit of fluid had finally crossed his tongue seconds later.

He kept going for several more minutes until he was satisfied, until he shifted on the bed and the brush of the mattress against his cock made him gasp. He was hard again, naturally, as surely as Levi was too - something that he confirmed after he pulled away by slipping a palm up under his raised belly to feel for it.

“Erwin-” Levi gasped when he did so, arching his back so that he could grind himself down onto his hand.

Clearly, he’d gotten him worked up all over again with his mouth, and…well, if he couldn’t leave him dirty and messy before, then he  _certainly_ couldn’t leave him aching and wanting like this either.

“How’s that?” He murmured with that in mind, pressing upward in an attempt to give Levi something firmer to rut against. “Is it enough?”

His question came with the thought that it would likely take Levi longer this time, as he’d already had one orgasm not even that long ago. He’d likely need more than the single side of one hand to get him to the edge again anytime soon, and seeing as how Erwin enjoyed making Levi writhe in pleasure, he was all too happy to provide anything he needed while ignoring himself.

“Turn over.” He said after Levi - shaking and with his hands fisted around the sheets - just whined in response, shifting on the bed and helping him to roll over onto his back.

Immediately Erwin positioned himself between his spread, bent legs, feeling Levi’s fingers return to his hair - from both hands, this time - right before he turned his focus to his cock, hard all over again and straining above his belly. It was leaking by then too, Erwin noted with a jolt of arousal, but even if it wasn’t, he suddenly realized something that had foolishly slipped his mind before: Levi had made a mess when he’d come earlier, and had spent a considerable amount of time lying in it while he’d lapped the mess off his ass.

He could see it all over his stomach now - still wet, sticky, and glistening on his skin - and decorating the full length of him, too. It went down to his balls and was enough to make Erwin’s cheeks warm and his mouth water once more, because clearly, he thought as he lowered his head down again to fit his lips around the head of Levi’s cock, his job of getting him clean was not entirely through yet. 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was morning. The sun had just risen. Birds were chirping and the sounds of the streets coming alive were steadily getting louder, but Erwin and Levi had not gotten out of bed yet. They were too busy doing other things underneath the covers, things that had distracted them from the moment they’d woken up wrapped around each other, like bare skin sliding over bare skin and the heat of their bodies coming together to make Levi feel like he’d been on fire ever since he’d opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/26/16

It was morning. The sun had just risen. Birds were chirping and the sounds of the streets coming alive were steadily getting louder, but Erwin and Levi had not gotten out of bed yet. They were too busy doing other things underneath the covers, things that had distracted them from the moment they’d woken up wrapped around each other, like bare skin sliding over bare skin and the heat of their bodies coming together to make Levi feel like he’d been on fire ever since he’d opened his eyes. **  
**

He’d barely had time to wake up all the way before they were kissing sleepily and sensually, Erwin’s warm mouth pressing against his own and drawing a small noise out of him before he could stop it. Almost automatically he’d rolled over and into his chest, breathing in his scent through his nose and feeling a bit dizzy from his lingering, half-awake languidness and the stirrings of arousal.

It was nice, but their slow kissing didn’t last for long. The movements of their lips only became more precise and more eager as they steadily grew into wakefulness, and before long, Erwin’s tongue was slipping into Levi’s mouth and Levi was reaching down for Erwin’s cock, throwing a leg over him too and preparing to rut himself up against one of his thick thighs - right until his fingers brushed the head of Erwin’s length and he made a sound that made him stop, anyway.

It was a needy moan, breathed through his lips and into Levi’s mouth lightly. It wasn’t necessarily a noise that he hadn’t ever heard from Erwin before, but for some reason, this time it made his blood boil. Suddenly he was doing it again, cracking his eyes open to watch Erwin’s face as he palmed his cock with one quick, upward stroke of his hand. He’d pulled away from their kiss so that Erwin’s lips could fall open, a bright, scarlet flush visible on his cheekbones that Levi could see clearly even in the dim morning light. He was breathing roughly already and he gasped a bit when Levi touched him again, digging his fingers into the skin of Levi’s hip from where he was grabbing him as if to hold on.

He opened his eyes just barely, and Levi didn’t glance away when he looked at him, maintaining contact and only moving to press his forehead against Erwin’s as he wrapped his fingers around his cock and started stroking him in earnest. Again, Erwin moaned and blinked slowly, a low sound that had Levi shivering and biting his own lip from the hot lance of arousal that it caused to twist in his belly.

“Erwin.” He breathed, finding himself unable to stop touching him like this for some reason, that watching him come apart underneath his hands was apparently far more appealing in that moment than riding his dick might be.

It was happening fast, too. Erwin started moving his hips almost as soon as Levi established a rhythm, thrusting up into his hand slowly and groaning when Levi used his free hand to play with a nipple. He pinched it almost idly, too caught up in how Erwin’s face was twisted in pleasure by then to concentrate on much else, and stroked his cock, his grip becoming slick within just a few seconds from leaking pre-come.

Soon, Erwin was twitching against his palm almost desperately, panting and even trembling a bit when Levi started jerking him faster in response. He didn’t let up and just watched him, keeping the rhythm of his hand steady and his fingers tight until Erwin went rigid and then released, shuddering against him and breathing out a loud moan as he spilled all over Levi’s hand. It was wet and sticky and making a mess, but he made sure to stroke him through his orgasm, tugging as much out of his cock as he could while Erwin’s brows drew down sharply and his expression melted beautifully into one of ecstasy.

It stayed that way for a moment until things likely began to become too sensitive for him, and suddenly he was opening his eyes and grabbing Levi’s wrist, pulling his hand away from his groin and bringing it to his lips. He licked the come off his fingers while Levi stared and swallowed, barely able to control his own breathing much less his hips while he watched. They seemed to twitch on their own accord once or twice, as what he’d just seen had gotten him more worked up than he could ever imagine having been  _that_ early in the morning.

Thankfully, though, it had seemed to do the same to Erwin too, because it wasn’t much longer before he proved that he was intent on returning the favor, rolling Levi over onto his back in one quick movement before capturing his lips in a messy, deep kiss.

 


	29. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As someone who had spent the first half of his life underground, Levi had always been fascinated by the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this for one of noiry's amazing pieces of fanart 
> 
> http://pandanoi.tumblr.com/post/142888968558/after-everything-is-over-the-eruris-will-have-a
> 
> 4/17/16

As someone who had spent the first half of his life underground, Levi had always been fascinated by the sky. It was beautiful to him; never ending and open, it’s reach vast and wide unlike the stone ceiling he’d always seen when he’d looked up as a child. It was even better outside the walls, he eventually discovered, where he soon found it could go from being the color of Erwin’s blue eyes to the grey of his own, or from a soft, golden pink to a bright, fiery red, the same hue that sometimes decorated his blades when they were crossed with freshly spilled blood. **  
**

During the day the sky could be any of those colors depending on the time, but at night, Levi knew, it was almost always the same. After the sun went down it grew dark, a deep, penetrating blackness that - if it was cloudy - was worse than it ever was in the Underground, with its many lamps and string lights hanging across the rooftops. In that way Levi had imagined they were almost like the stars he’d heard about, until he finally saw the vast, twinkling void of them decorating the blue night sky with his own two eyes and realized that they were far more incredible, far more awe-inspiring than a bunch of candles in glass jars.

They were beautiful to him like he’d said, fascinating in how they seemed to light up the sky in bright, tiny pinpoints even though they were so far away. They moved too, he discovered, and could make up patterns and shapes if one were to imagine a connecting line between them. Like that they were called constellations, Erwin told him once, eventually revealing that he too found the heavens just as fascinating as Levi did. They had that in common like so many other things, but regardless of how much he enjoyed looking at it and watching it, in the end there was still one thing that he found far more fascinating and beautiful than the sky itself.

“Erwin.” He said one night, after they’d spent a half hour wading through tall grass and brush to reach a familiar clearing. There they’d laid down a blanket and sat down together, opening a basket they’d brought with them that contained a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a block of sweet, homemade cheese. “You forgot the corkscrew.”

“Ah. My mistake.” Erwin answered, not at all looking sorry as he handed the bottle off to Levi after his announcement.

He took it and rolled his eyes, latching his teeth around the cork and using his strength to pop it open that way with ease. Erwin watched him with a smile and then kissed his cheek, holding out first one glass, and then another for Levi to pour them both a healthy amount of wine.

They’d come out there to stargaze, waiting until night had fallen and after they’d eaten a light dinner in their modest cabin. It was a pastime they liked to partake in every once in awhile, something that they both found calming now that the titans were gone and they had time for such things. It was easier, too, once they were finally able to work past the dark memories and despair that tended to fill their minds whenever they rested, as a few years had passed and apparently, time was capable of healing even the worst mental wounds and scars.

Erwin especially had bloomed once he had the chance, like a flower waiting out a long winter until spring. Levi could see it in his eyes and in the way he smiled at him underneath the moonlight, and he knew that even if he hadn’t been able to recover a bit of stability himself, Erwin’s happiness would have been more important to him than anything else.

“It’s a bit cold out here, don’t you think?” Erwin said a moment later, a playful twinkle in his gaze that Levi knew all too well.

It probably stemmed from the fact that it wasn’t cold out at all, but that he’d brought an extra blanket and wanted to scoot closer to Levi so he could drape it around them both. He already had it out, in fact, and because he certainly had no aversion to sitting next to Erwin, Levi only scoffed  _a little_  before he readjusted until he was pressed up against his warm side.

“Yeah.” He said though, even as he helped Erwin grab the edge of the blanket and wrap it over both their shoulders. “A little.”

Erwin smiled at his response and sipped his wine, pressing his lips to the top of Levi’s hair while he tucked himself under the remains of his right arm and then went for the cheese. They talked quietly while they ate and drank, discussing various things that were commonplace to them now, like what groceries they needed at the market and when the vegetables in their garden might be ripe. They talked about setting a few bills aside to go visit the ocean again too, an idea which Erwin brightened up visibly about around the bite of cheese Levi had stuck into his mouth, and how one day they might be able to spend an entire summer there. It barely registered to them in that moment how different their lives had become from before, not until they finished their snack and wine and ended up settling on the ground, anyway, lying on their backs side by side with the warm blanket resting over the both of them comfortably.

“This is nice.” Erwin murmured, resting with his side pressed right up against Levi’s. “I don’t think it will ever get old seeing how far the stars go.”

“Yeah, or being able to lie here without worrying about becoming a snack for some stupid titan and then shit out.”

“Titans didn’t-”

“Defecate, I know. Thanks for the information, four eyes.”

Erwin snorted at that, at Levi’s reference to Hange. They’d both only been teasing, and the smile lingered on Erwin’s face while one even almost sprouted on Levi’s too. It  _was_ nice, he thought, having freedom to not only live safely outside the walls, but to be able to spend their time together like this. It was normal by the standards of most, but to him it was special, as he’d never imagined when he was a child - or even in the Survey Corps - that it would be possible for him to have a life like this. He savored every single moment of it that he shared with Erwin, and of course, that went for right then too, lying outside in a field at night like they were with the smell of grass surrounding them and the crickets chirping in their ears.

“I like seeing how they change.” Erwin continued after a moment, gazing up into the bright sky. “Their positions, I mean. I’d only read about it in books before, but-”

“You mean how we only saw the same stars inside the walls?” Levi interrupted, rolling onto his side.

He rested a hand on Erwin’s stomach underneath the blanket and pillowed his head on his chest, turning it just slightly enough so that he could still keep one eye on the stars above them.

“Yes. Inside Sina, the large dipper was always overhead this time of year. But this far out, we can only glimpse the edge of it. See?”

Erwin lifted his arm to point it out, tracing the constellation with his finger until Levi made a humming sound of acknowledgment.

“From here it looks like the end of your dick.” He said, almost unconsciously snuggling closer to Erwin while he chuckled.

“Well, I don’t think the astronomers who discovered it were thinking about that. Look over there; that one is supposed to be a bear. It was never visible like this inside the walls.”

Levi followed where Erwin pointed next, directing his gaze to a square shaped constellation at the other edge of the sky. He didn’t see how it was a bear, not really, but the thought that there were different stars that he might have never gotten to see inside the walls filled him with a bit of awe - especially when he pondered about how many more there might be even beyond that. The books said the sky technically wasn’t never ending, he knew, because their world was round, but would he ever get to see the proof of that for himself?

“Erwin.” He said, suddenly filled with curiosity - the type only someone who’d lived in a cage most of their life could have.

“Hm?”

“How far would we have to go to see all the stars?”

“A long way.” Erwin answered. He shifted under the blanket, bringing his arm across his own chest to slide it around Levi’s shoulders. “There’s oceans and deserts we’d have to cross, and mountains.”

“Oh.” Levi said, scowling a bit because he didn’t know anyone who had crossed the ocean yet.

“Would you go?”

“I dunno. Maybe.”

“You don’t think we’ve gone far enough yet?”

Levi went quiet at that, biting his lip for a moment while he thought. Erwin had asked him with a smile in his voice which suggested it wasn’t that serious of a question, but he couldn’t help but let his mind focus on it.  _Would_ he go, if it meant he could see everything? No, he knew immediately, he wouldn’t - not without Erwin, anyway. More importantly than that though he didn’t feel like he needed to, as everything they had there now was far more satisfying to him than anything else he could see.

The realization made him warm inside, but rather than answer out loud he just nodded instead, squeezing his arm around Erwin and shifting to press his face into his neck. He kissed him there and inhaled while he started talking about another constellation, sighing when the rich, soapy smell of Erwin’s skin distracted him from whatever he was saying about the stars. He found it interesting at times, sure, but now his thoughts had turned somewhere else, causing his chest to brim with affection for Erwin and feel the need to get closer.

“On the other side of the world, there’s a mermaid.” Erwin continued, amusement in his tone because he was ignoring Levi on purpose. He was teasing him again, only leaning his head to the side instead of turning it to meet Levi’s lips like he wanted. “And there’s dozens of constellations in that cluster. Someday, we should borrow Hange’s telescope so that we can spot them all.”

Levi huffed impatiently at that, fisting his fingers into Erwin’s shirt and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Since you like stars so much, why don’t you take off my pants and look at the one between my ass cheeks.”

At Levi’s crude joke, Erwin laughed loudly, the rumble of it bursting from his chest so suddenly that it caused Levi to flinch. He made a face and pulled back, only to find himself beneath Erwin in almost an instant as he finally rolled over to capture his mouth with his own. It was so abrupt that it caught him by surprise, but only for a moment before he melted into it, wrapping his arms around Erwin’s neck and closing his eyes while he kissed Levi softly. He propped himself up on his elbow while he did so, the lingering smile on his face fading slowly once Levi felt his tongue gently sweeping across his lips to open his mouth. Together they laid like that for a while, just kissing and enjoying each other’s warmth underneath the blanket, until Erwin finally pulled back to gaze into his eyes for a second.

“I love you, Levi.” He said, and even though Levi had heard it a million times by then - in the years after they’d defeated the titans and built this new life together - it still made his heart skip a beat and his chest swell.

“I love you too, Erwin.” He responded quickly after swallowing, ignoring how his ears went hot and surely turned red.

He tugged at Erwin’s neck and he dipped his head back down after smiling, capturing his lips again in a kiss that was much warmer and harder than the one before had been. Levi practically sighed into it and closed his eyes again, but not before getting one last glimpse of the vast, starry sky hanging above them both like a second blanket. It was beautiful, he thought vaguely again, fascinating and awe inspiring in a way that only a few things could be. If only he could reach out and touch it, he thought, or see  _all_ of the stars like he’d thought about, but fortunately, even though he never would, he wasn’t disappointed, as there was something else just as gorgeous and as special to him as the sky lying inside of his arms. It was Erwin, and even if Levi never saw anything new again, he knew that he would be happy for the rest of his life just staying there with him.

 


	30. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry.”
> 
> Levi heard the words echoing in his ears, spoken by Erwin in their last moments together but felt by him too. He felt it in the sharp pain in his heart - raw and wrenching, like he’d been stabbed - and in the wet tears in his eyes, stinging the corners of them as he watched Erwin lead his diversion toward the Beast Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/11/16

_“I’m sorry.” **  
**_

_Levi heard the words echoing in his ears, spoken by Erwin in their last moments together but felt by him too. He felt it in the sharp pain in his heart - raw and wrenching, like he’d been stabbed - and in the wet tears in his eyes, stinging the corners of them as he watched Erwin lead his diversion toward the Beast Titan. He wanted to save him, for Erwin to live more than anything and to be happy and free of any burdens, but he couldn’t. He’d failed in that respect, but no matter how much it broke him, no matter how much the familiar, pained shout he heard above all the rest as Erwin fell ripped him in two, now that they’d started this he was the one who was going to have to finish it._

“Shit!” Levi gasped then, sitting up in bed with a jerk.

His eyes flew open and he clutched at the sheets of his and Erwin’s large bed in panic, his heart pounding in his chest in the few seconds that it took his mind to clear. It had just been a dream, a nightmare, he realized, but the fear didn’t fade even when he glanced over to look at Erwin lying beside him. He was still asleep but he looked to be dreaming too, his brows drawn down tightly and a pained grimace staining his features. He was lying on his side but suddenly he twitched, tossing almost violently as if he was in the grips of a nightmare just as terrifying as Levi’s had been.

“Erwin!” Levi said then, reaching over to try to wake him. He grabbed his arm and shook him probably a bit too hard, but seeing him like that almost renewed the intense horror and pain he’d felt in his own dream. “Wake up!”

At the sound of Levi’s voice, Erwin abruptly opened his eyes, his lips parting in surprise as he raised his head and looked around wildly. His pupils were unfocused, Levi noticed, for just another second until he blinked, glanced up at him, and fell backwards onto his pillow. He scrubbed hands over his face and Levi glimpsed the faintest sheen of sweat drying over his forehead, dampening his hair just like it had been in Levi’s dream. It made him swallow, a flash of dread going through him again as he remembered it and how he’d been  _sure_ Erwin was dead in his vision, before he laid back down and curled up against his side tightly.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Levi asked, after he’d listened to Erwin’s heartbeat - strong and steady beneath his ear - for a few seconds.

“I think so. We were fighting some sort of monster.” Erwin explained, slipping his arms around Levi’s shoulders. “Well, you were. I was distracting it. I was on a horse, and I got hit. I think I-”

“Died?” Levi finished, confusion written on his face, because what the fuck? Had he and Erwin had the same dream?

“I’m not sure. I knew I was going to. I’d accepted it, I’d-”

“That’s stupid.” Levi said, scoffing and tightening his arms around Erwin beneath him.

He couldn’t help but feel a little protective, even if it hadn’t been real. Where had that shit come from anyway, though? It had been intensely detailed, he thought, but also ludicrous. Giant humanoid monsters? Swords and gas powered machines that helped them fly? A talking beast man that looked like goddamned bigfoot? What the hell was his imagination on?

“It wasn’t stupid in the dream.” Erwin said quietly. He lifted his head to look at Levi, meeting his eyes when he did the same. There was still some emotion lingering in Erwin’s gaze, Levi noticed, something like a sad resignation tinged with fierce determination. “You helped me.”

“Oh yeah? How’d I do that? Did I kill the yeti?”

At that, Levi was glad to hear Erwin chuckle. He leaned forward to kiss Levi’s forward and found his hand, winding their fingers together tightly before he spoke again.

“No, I’m not sure. I was…struggling and felt hopeless, and you helped. It’s blurry, but I remember feeling very grateful for you.”

Levi bit his lip when Erwin smiled down at him after telling him that, a genuine upward curve of his lips that made his heart skip a beat.

“Well,” he said, shifting to look over his shoulder at the clock. 6:30 AM, it read, which meant that the both of them had to be up in an hour for work. He wasn’t sure he could go back to sleep after what had just happened or if it was even worth it, so, he thought, since they were already up and alone, perhaps they could just make use of the extra time they had to themselves instead. “Why don’t you help  _me_ by coming over here.”

‘Over here’ was a foot closer and towards Levi’s mouth, where he quickly dragged Erwin’s head down for a kiss. It was sweet at first, calm and gentle, but turned a bit more heated and desperate once Levi felt a swell of the intense emotion leftover from his dream returning.

“Erwin…” He mumbled in between kisses, his brows drawing down a bit in concern as something occurred to him - something, Levi thought, that may have been the cause of their weird dreams in the first place. “That’s the last time we eat hot wings at midnight.”

Erwin laughed at that in agreement and kissed Levi once more, rolling over on top of him and pushing a knee in between his legs. It made Levi sigh and wrap his arms around his neck, arching up into his warmth and closing his eyes and quickly losing himself. They stayed that way for a few minutes while things heated up, lazily kissing and moving against each other, right up until the point where they heard a pair of tiny feet running down the hall towards their bedroom.

“Daddy?” A high-pitched voice said, followed by the sound of the door swinging open with a squeak. “What are you doing to papa?”

“Shit.” Levi said under his breath, before Erwin rolled off of him to face the small form of their adopted daughter, Mikasa.

“I was just giving him a kiss good morning.” Erwin said, helping her climb onto the bed when she padded forward. “Like this.”

Erwin pulled Mikasa in between them and bent his head down as if to demonstrate, pressing his lips to her cheek with a wet, messy smack. In response she pulled a face - much like Levi might have done - and squirmed, but Erwin didn’t stop, kissing her over and over again until she finally let out a strangled giggle. Only then did he let up, releasing her so that she could hide her face into Levi’s chest while he wrapped an arm tightly around them both.

“Daddy got my face wet.” Mikasa said matter-of-factly, an intense scowl on her face that was almost an exact mirror of Levi’s own.

“That’s because daddy’s filthy.” Levi said, clicking his tongue as if to chide Erwin and wiping Mikasa’s cheek with the front of her shirt.

He glanced up at Erwin and bit his lip next, suppressing a smile even as Erwin chuckled at the comment. Naturally it went right over their 3 year old daughter’s head, and despite the fact that this happened all the time, Levi couldn’t help but be a little disappointed that they’d gotten interrupted.

“Are you ready for daycare?” He asked though, because there was nothing to be done about it now, and since they couldn’t do anything else, they might as well get up and get an early start on their day.

Mikasa nodded and that was that, even as Levi took a few more minutes to cuddle in bed with her and Erwin before he dragged himself out from under the covers. Taking Mikasa’s hand to lead her back into her room so he could help her get dressed, he let Erwin give him one last kiss, a happy feeling coursing through him that had everything to do with how content he was with their family. It was perfect, he thought, even if it was normal and unexciting to some and quiet. He was happy and couldn’t ask for more, and as he exchanged ‘I love you’s’ with Erwin as they both left for work after dropping Mikasa off at daycare an hour later with plans to meet for dinner later, the agonizing dream he’d had was just nothing but that: a dream.


	31. The Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, Erwin had dropped it. Somehow his grip had slipped and he’d lost control of the baking sheet, and Levi’s beautiful, delicious looking, expertly crafted, perfect cake that he’d spent hours making for his mother had fallen to the floor with a resounding, wet splat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/7/16

_“I gotta go, I’m late. Put the cake in the fridge in 5 minutes, okay, Erwin?”_ **  
**

That was the last thing Levi had said to him, shortly before he’d kissed Erwin goodbye and hurried out the door to go to work. He was running late like he’d said, because he’d spent the entire morning baking a massive sheet cake for his mother’s birthday. He’d worked very hard on it - mixing the icing by hand and delicately crafting flowers from fondant to place on top - and had entrusted Erwin with the task of putting it into their fridge after he’d left because he didn’t have time to do it himself.

It was a simple task and one Erwin had agreed to immediately, confident and happy to do this one thing for his husband after he’d been unable to assist him in crafting it because of his bad baking skills. He’d assured Levi the cake would make it into their fridge right at the end of five minutes, setting a timer on his phone just in case he got distracted somehow and forgot. That didn’t happen, but even after delicately,  _carefully_ picking up the sheet from where it had been resting on the counter to carry it across the kitchen, Erwin had still ended up with a mess of broken and spilled cake resting at his feet on the floor.

Somehow, he’d dropped it. Somehow his grip and slipped and he’d lost control of the baking sheet, and Levi’s beautiful, delicious looking, expertly crafted,  _perfect_ cake that he’d spent hours making for his mother had fallen to the floor with a resounding, wet splat.  

Although Erwin had felt a lurch of panic as it had been falling to the ground after he’d dropped it, for a moment once it hit he just stared in horror, his eyes widening and taking in the mess as if he couldn’t believe it’d just happened. How had it slipped out of his hands like that? How could he have done this to Levi’s cake, when all he’d had to do was move it to the fridge, and how was he supposed to tell him?

Levi wasn’t going to be happy, Erwin knew, and he didn’t really blame him. He’d spent his entire morning baking it and had been planning Kuchel’s small celebration for weeks, because it was important to him that she have a good birthday. Erwin had just ruined it all with a sudden bout of clumsiness though, and more than feel worried that Levi would be angry with him, he just felt guilty.

He’d messed up terribly and deserved however upset Levi got, but even so, that didn’t mean he shouldn’t try to make it right. What could he do, though? Bake another cake? He wasn’t good at that and anything he made would never be as good as Levi’s, but he wasn’t sure how else to solve this. It was too late to put in an order at a bakery, he figured, and buying a pre-made cake from a grocery store wasn’t something Levi would approve of. Erwin knew him well enough to know that he’d rather present his mother with something homemade, and so without any other ideas, Erwin suddenly sprung into action.

If he was going to do this he had to get started right away, because first he would have to find a recipe and then he would have to go buy the ingredients, and then, he would probably need a few hours to struggle with the baking process. He was so focused that he left the mess on the floor and hurried into the other room, finding the recipe Levi had used on his desk before he went to throw a hoodie on over his pajama pants and pull on his sneakers. His hair was still a mess because he hadn’t showered yet that morning, but he didn’t have time to do anything other than swipe his hands through it a few times. It bothered him, but there was nothing he could do about it. He had to get to the store as soon as possible if he wanted to make Kuchel’s new cake before Levi got home from work, and after grabbing his keys, he was practically bounding into the garage to climb into his car and pull out of the driveway.

He made it to grocer’s in record time, grabbing a basket and bringing Levi’s recipe with him so he could make sure to get everything. He triple checked the list before he got in line to pay for his goods, and drove back to their house in preparation of what was sure to be a lengthy baking session. If he wasn’t so focused he probably would have been concerned or nervous about fucking it up, but he wasn’t thinking about anything other than just getting this done.

He laid the recipe out on the counter and neatly unloaded his ingredients out around it, washing his hands and throwing on an apron before he faced it all to get started. The instructions he read made it sound fairly easy, but in reality it was anything but, and by the time Erwin had mixed the batter and gotten it into the oven his entire front was almost completely covered in flour and sugar.  

The mess only got worse once he started making the icing and he turned the mixer on too high, causing a wave of the stuff to splatter all over his arms and the lower half of his apron. He swore, a bit violently and uncharacteristically, and wiped his hands off, before getting back to it with gusto. He only had about an hour and a half left before Levi got home, and he wanted to have it done for him when he walked into the door to soften the blow of what had happened to his other cake.

Somehow, he made it. After he finished the icing the oven dinged to signal that what was inside was done baking, and although his cake didn’t fall out of the pan perfectly like Levi’s had done, he was able to cover up the cracks and lumpy parts with icing. He didn’t have the faintest idea how to use fondant, so instead of crafting beautiful flowers and other designs he just did the best he could with a different color icing, writing ‘Happy Birthday Mom’ on top of it as neatly as he could.

When he was finished, he stepped back, taking in what he had made with a frown and tightly drawn brows. What he saw there on the counter was…well, in comparison to Levi’s it was ugly, but it wasn’t the worst cake Erwin had ever seen either. Actually he felt a bit proud of it considering the last time he’d tried to bake pre-made cookies he’d burned them, but he was worried about how it would taste and also about what Levi was going to think of it.

Fortunately - or unfortunately, he wasn’t sure which - he didn’t have long to agonize over it, because although there were still 15 minutes before Levi was due home, he’d apparently gotten off of work early. Suddenly, Erwin heard a key scraping the lock of their front door that could only be him, and before he could even take his messy apron off, Levi had swung it open and stepped inside their entrance way.

There was a direct view of the kitchen from there, and immediately, Levi’s eyes locked onto him standing in front of the counter. He stepped in and narrowed his eyes in confusion, taking in his likely wild and covered-in-baking-ingredients appearance, and then froze when next, his gaze found it’s way to the mess of cake that was still resting on their kitchen floor. Erwin hadn’t cleaned it because he hadn’t had time, and when Levi saw it, he felt his heart sink all over again.

“I’m sorry, Levi.” He said, because it was obvious what had happened. “It was an accident.”

“What the fuck? What happened to the cake?” Levi uttered, holding his hands up as his expression twisted into a mixture of shock and frustration.

He walked into the kitchen and Erwin swallowed, another wave of guilt washing over him as Levi stopped in front of the mess and stared down at it. He was distraught, Erwin could tell, even though his face had gone blank after his initial surprise. He didn’t think that it was because of the waste or anything, but only that he was worried about his mother, and after clearing his throat, Erwin decided that there wasn’t any point in waiting to tell him that he’d tried to replace it.

“I made a new one, Levi. I tried, anyway.”

“What?”

Levi glanced over as Erwin stepped aside from where he’d been standing in front of the counter, walking over to inspect the cake he’d revealed with his thin brows drawn down. His lips were parted a bit too like he hadn’t understood him correctly, but when he saw it, his eyes widened a bit.

“I used your recipe and bought everything at the store after it happened. I know it won’t be as good as yours, and it certainly doesn’t look as nice, but I felt so bad after how hard you worked this morning that I wanted to try. I’m sorry, I hope I haven’t completely ruined everything for Kuchel’s birthday.”

For a moment after Erwin stopped talking, Levi didn’t say anything. He continued staring at Erwin’s cake and Erwin glanced down at it too, his eyes immediately latching onto every single tiny flaw he saw in it, his stomach sinking after another second because Levi wasn’t responding. He didn’t like what he’d made, Erwin thought, because it wasn’t good enough. It was misshapen and poorly decorated, and it was a bad imitation of the beautiful cake that he’d destroyed before, and now Levi was going to have nothing to present to his mother. He should have tried to get one from a nice bakery or even bought one from the grocery store; even those would look better than what he’d done, and-

“You made a new cake?” Levi asked then, finally, interrupting Erwin’s train of thought.

He looked up at him with an expression that seemed strangely awed, like he couldn’t believe Erwin had been stupid enough to do this, and even though he feared that’s what Levi was going to say to him next, he nodded.

“Yes.” He said quietly. “I worked on it all day. If you want, though, we might have time to swing by-”

Again Erwin found himself interrupted, this time because Levi had suddenly fisted a hand into the front of his apron. His eyebrows raised in surprise and he looked down at him, but before he could ask what he was doing, Levi had jerked him down for an excited, heated kiss. He held him there, half bent over at Levi’s level for a few moments, before Erwin opened his mouth almost on reflex and Levi was shoving him backward towards the counter.

The push was so rough that Erwin threw an arm back to catch himself - narrowly avoiding accidentally planting his hand right into the center of the new cake - and felt his breath hitch, his eyes fluttering shut when Levi threw an arm around his neck and kissed him that much harder. He melted into it for a moment even though he was confused, enjoying how Levi had practically just thrown himself at him and was now sliding his thin fingers through his hair, before he finally found enough control to put his hand on his waist and gently ease him back.

“Levi, wait. What are you doing?” He asked, already going breathless. “Aren’t you angry?”

Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes. His cheeks were red, Erwin noticed, and he bit his lip and averted his eyes to look at the cake behind him before speaking. “No, fuck. How are you so smart and so dense at the same time?”

“What are you talking about? I ruined your cake. I dropped it, and-”

“Yeah, but then you made another one.”

Erwin shook his head even as Levi rubbed at his chest with his hands, stepping closer so that he was pressed right up against his front and staring at his mouth. He was going to kiss him again, Erwin thought, and even as he waited for Levi to explain further, he couldn’t help but wrap both his arms around his waist to hold him there.

“But it won’t be as good as yours.”

“It’s not gonna win a baking contest or anything, yeah.” Levi said, a tiny note of amusement in his tone. “But it’s not bad. And anyway, you idiot, it’s the thought that counts.”

“Oh.” Erwin said, finally understanding.

It wasn’t the cake itself, he realized, it was the fact that he’d worked so hard to make it for Levi to replace the other one. Apparently he’d charmed him somehow by doing so, and although the thought had only been second nature for him, he supposed he’d think it very sweet if Levi had done the same thing for him. Especially, he thought, if Levi had been as bad at baking as Erwin was.

“Got it, big guy?” Levi said then, his hands now working to undo Erwin’s messy apron as he thought.

“Yes.” Erwin responded.

He smiled, probably for the first time all day since he’d dropped the cake, and suddenly felt relief course through him that Levi wasn’t mad. He’d been so worried about that he hadn’t really considered anything else, but now that he realized he’d made him happy instead, he couldn’t help but reach out to pull him into a tight hug.

He wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulders and bent to kiss his head, his lips moving to his cheek next before they finally landed on his mouth. Levi tilted his head up to meet him and closed his eyes, and just like that, they were locked in an embrace that was just as eager and as hungry as the one they’d shared before, with Levi’s fingers digging into Erwin’s clothing and roving all over him for whatever handfuls of flesh he could reach. The only difference was Erwin was matching him this time, kiss for kiss and grope for grope, responding just as vigorously by grabbing at Levi’s ass when he felt his small hands on his neck. He stumbled forward a bit when Levi used his grip there to drag him down a bit, abruptly turning it into another push at Levi as if to guide him in the direction of their bedroom once he righted himself.

He wasn’t even sure they had time for this but suddenly he wanted it more than anything, as the affection and warmth he felt for Levi after all of this was nearly overwhelming. Levi obviously felt the same way too, because although Erwin had been trying to escape the kitchen, in the end, they just weren’t able to make it that far.

Instead, they ended up on the floor right in front of the oven, sinking down together until Erwin was lying on his back with Levi straddling him. He’d pushed his shirt up over his chest and was mouthing at it wetly, his heavy, noisy breathing causing puffs of air to ghost over Erwin’s skin and nearly make him shiver. He fought it off because he was busy working at Levi’s pants though, tugging his own down over his cock while Levi twisted and maneuvered skillfully to get his legs free.

Then he was scrambling for something in the pocket of his pants - his wallet, Erwin presumed, because he’d kept a tiny, emergency bottle of lube there since the last time they’d needed it in an inconvenient place - and pressing two wet fingers into his ass seconds later, while Erwin rubbed at his thighs in encouragement and toyed with his nipples. The preparation was probably as quick and rushed and messy as it could be without Levi causing any damage to himself, but they still both groaned in near unison when Erwin’s cock was finally engulfed in Levi’s tight, slick heat.

He couldn’t help but arch his back up off the floor when Levi started sinking down on him, digging his fingers into his waist and watching with lidded eyes while Levi bit his lip and skillfully worked every inch of his length into his ass. Soon he was fully seated, gasping for breath with his wet, red mouth parted beautifully, and didn’t waste any more time after that before he started riding Erwin as eagerly as he could right there in the middle of their kitchen.

He moaned, too, crying out and making small sounds of pleasure, the noises driving Erwin to bend his knees and buck up into him as hard as he could so that he could hear more of them. His brows drew down in concentration and he grunted under his breath, while Levi writhed lewdly on top of him and squeezed his eyes shut.

_“Shit.”_  He was saying before long, after a minute of the both of them grinding together in a perfect rhythm. “Shit, I’m gonna come.  _Erwin-_ ”

“Levi.” Erwin breathed back, Levi’s words causing him to suddenly focus on nothing else except for bringing him to release.

He lifted a hand to Levi’s cock and started stroking him, watching him whimper and bounce up and down that much harder, his jaw going slack when he found an angle he liked and staying there. His thighs and belly visibly grew tense and Erwin twisted his fingers around the head of his length while he moved, feeling Levi tighten around him all of a sudden shortly after he cried out. Then he was shuddering almost violently and moaning like he was dying, spurting gushes of white onto Erwin’s chest for a few seconds before he was finally able to open his eyes again.

“Erwin.” He gasped, trembling in the effort it took to keep moving until Erwin took matters into his own hands by sitting up, wrapping his arms around him, and flipping them both over so that he could drive into him over and over until he had reached completion too.

It didn’t take long, and the noise Erwin made when he came was muffled into Levi’s neck, his face pressed there and held by Levi who had wrapped his arms around him. He shook for a few seconds and came down to Levi stroking his hair, and then shifted, groaning a bit as he pushed himself up enough to kiss him. Their lips moved together lazily until Erwin became uncomfortable in his position on the floor and practically flopped over, grimacing when his back hit the cold linoleum and he was suddenly face to face with a large pile of cake.

It was from the mess that still hadn’t been cleaned up, and without thinking about it, Erwin suddenly reached out and swiped a bit of icing from the top of it. He popped his fingers into his mouth and looked over to find Levi watching him with a mix of amusement and horror, his head shaking when their eyes met before he swatted at him.

“You need to clean that shit up.” He said, still a little breathless as he raised himself up onto an elbow.

“Me?” Erwin asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

“You’re the one who made the damn mess.”

“Yes, and look at the mess you just made all over me.” Erwin said, gesturing to his chest and earning another nasty look from Levi.

“You were already dirty.” Levi answered, watching him for a moment before he leaned over to kiss Erwin’s cheek. His mouth lingered for a moment there, warm and sweet, until he finally pulled away and licked his lips. “You taste like flour.”

“I know. I need to shower. We’re going to be late to your mother’s.” Erwin responded.

He sat up after that and together they pulled each other to their feet, standing apart for a moment while Erwin swiped away strands of sweaty hair and Levi shrugged.

“It’s fine.” He said, glancing over to the cake that Erwin had made.

Erwin followed his gaze, feeling the tiniest bit of amazement flow through him when he saw it at how well this had actually gone. He could only hope that Kuchel would react the same, as he wasn’t sure whether she’d known about the cake Levi was making for her or not. If they showed up with Erwin’s she might be disappointed, but then again, if Levi explained to her what had happened, she might be charmed too. She  _was_ Levi’s mother after all, but just in case and to ease his mind again, Erwin decided to ask.

“Do you think your mother will like the cake alright?”

“Yeah.” Levi said, scoffing as if Erwin had asked a stupid question. He even smiled a little and looked up at him, stepping forward to wrap his arms around him and press his face to his chest in a tight, warm hug. “Are you kidding? She’s going to love it.”

 


	32. By Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the most part, Levi’s inhuman strength was imperceptible, unseen and unnoticeable unless he was on the battlefield, in training, or lifting heavy objects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/4/16
> 
> i had been watching jessica jones ok

For the most part, Levi’s inhuman strength was imperceptible, unseen and unnoticeable unless he was on the battlefield, in training, or lifting heavy objects. There wasn’t much need for it otherwise if he was just doing everyday tasks, and for something that so many other people seemed to find impressive and awe inspiring, Levi thought it more annoying than anything else. Constantly he was having to check himself and make sure he restrained it, after he’d had numerous accidents when he’d been young once he’d gotten the damned power in the first place. It had been a struggle to get used to it, but eventually, well, needless to say, he’d had to learn along time ago how to keep it under control lest he ruin half his sparse belongings. **  
**

Or at least, he had for the most part. Sometimes, no matter how focused he was, it slipped out at inopportune moments, usually while he was distracted, overwhelmed, or stressed. Most of the time it only produced minor indignations like cracked teacups and snapped broom handles, but on one occasion, much to Levi’s chagrin, it resulted in a broken, ruined bed before he’d even realized what had happened.

“Shit, Erwin-” He’d been saying shortly before the incident, so sweaty and worked up from what they were doing already that he could feel his muscles aching from the control that it took to hold back.

He was full of pent up energy, straining to keep himself in check at the same time, and really, it wouldn’t have been so fucking bad if it hadn’t been two weeks since they’d last had a chance to fool around like this. Erwin had gone to the capital and then they’d both been busy with new cadets, paperwork, and on Levi’s part, a dirty castle, and by the time they’d finally found enough uninterrupted alone time to fuck, Levi was so stressed and in need of a release that he was ready to throw Erwin down on the bed and sit on his cock without any prior preparation whatsoever.

Of course, he couldn’t fucking do that, but that didn’t mean they had to spend an eternity getting him ready, either. Naturally, that’s just what Erwin was doing though, from where he was sitting up against the headboard of his bed with Levi in his lap. He had his hand between his legs and three fingers inside his ass, and his mouth was teasing at one of Levi’s nipples while he writhed on top of his hand as eagerly as if it was his cock. It felt good but it wasn’t enough, and unfortunately, Erwin didn’t seem to be in any hurry to replace one with the other despite the fact that Levi was already whining and trembling against him with need.

The latter was more because of how much he was struggling not to grab Erwin’s shoulders and pull him down on top of him or jerk him over onto his back, or even throw him over his head or whatever the fuck he had to do to get Erwin to just shove his cock inside of him already. Levi was craving it so badly he considered it, but doing so would probably leave painful bruises on Erwin’s skin and Levi knew that he’d never forgive himself if he hurt Erwin like that - or at least, he wouldn’t if he did so when Erwin wasn’t asking for it, anyway.

Still, in the end he found himself grabbing at Erwin’s wrist to jerk his fingers away, the movement so fast and deliberate that the skin of his palm slapped loudly against that of Erwin’s arm. Levi dipped his head down to kiss him feverishly, giving a gentle nip at his bottom lip as if to apologize, but didn’t relinquish his tight grip until he opened his eyes to find Erwin staring at him in mild amusement.

“Come on, Erwin.” He gasped, pressing their foreheads together while he shifted on top of him impatiently, waiting to see what he was going to do and ready to pounce again if Erwin even  _tried_ to stick anything inside his ass other than his dick. “Let me have your cock.  _Please_ , you bastard.”

His last few words practically came out as a growl, the sound turning into a gasp when he grinded down in Erwin’s lap and felt the thick, hard length of him brushing against his stomach. He wound his arms around Erwin’s neck and tangled one hand in his hair, using his fingers to tug on the blonde strands when Erwin laughed quietly beneath him instead of moving. Groaning when a shudder ran through his tense muscles next and Levi had to fight not to squeeze him too hard, he let his head fall against Erwin’s shoulder, latching his teeth around a bit of his sweaty skin and biting down in an effort to distract himself from the pent up energy he felt flowing through him.

It was driving him crazy, he thought, along with the intense lust and longing he felt, and his cock wasn’t the only thing aching for a release. He felt it throughout his entire body, in his tightly coiled belly and in the stiff set of his shoulders, and rutting against Erwin - which he hadn’t stopped doing since he’d let go of his wrist - and kissing and nipping at his skin to distract himself wasn’t enough. Thankfully, though, Erwin finally decided to give in to his needy panting and desperate groping, sliding an arm around Levi and mouthing at his neck while he slowly pulled him closer.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” He said, amusement lacing his tone as he felt around for the oil with his other hand.

Levi was too worked up to do anything other than let out a huff at Erwin’s teasing, cupping his cheeks and dragging his head up for a kiss while Erwin worked to slick himself up between them. When he was finished, Levi wasted no time in pulling away and pushing himself up onto his knees, spreading his ass apart himself as Erwin positioned the head of his cock against his entrance and thrusted up. He’d dug his heels into the bed to do so, and with the way Levi lowered himself just a fraction at the same time, the first few inches slipped inside of him quickly enough to cause his breath to hitch.

_“Fuck.”_  He moaned, arching his back and letting his eyes flutter open and closed, breathing through the stretch that always came along with taking Erwin’s dick like this. He was thick and long enough that Levi swore he felt like he was being split in two sometimes, but he wasn’t exactly complaining. In fact, it was the opposite: he loved it, craved and longed for how full Erwin made him feel so badly - especially right now - that Erwin often had to hold his hips to keep him steady lest he push himself too far too quickly. “Erwin-”

“Slow down, Levi.” Erwin told him, sure enough after he’d bit back a wince at sinking down further and back up again, working his cock inside him quickly until he’d taken him in almost all the way to the hilt.

Whining his indignation at Erwin’s suggestion, Levi kissed him so he couldn’t protest further, vaguely wondering how Erwin could even think enough through his own pleasure to look out for him like that.

Surely it had to be just as distracting to him as it was to Levi, especially when he pulled away to note that Erwin was certainly just as sweaty and flushed as he was, his mouth hanging open in a mirror of his expression and a quiet grunt leaving his throat when Levi paused just long enough to appease him before taking him in the rest of the way. Immediately, he moaned in satisfaction, clenching around every inch of Erwin’s thick, hot length inside him before he lifted himself a bit and sat down again. He wasn’t adjusted all the way yet but it didn’t matter - he wasn’t going to break, not from something like this. Erwin on the other hand, though, might, and Levi knew he would have to be careful, as when he started moving more earnestly, every small movement seemed to already be chipping at the edges of his carefully built control.

He wasn’t sure if he could keep it up once he started riding Erwin and they found a rhythm together and the sensations shot up his spine like lightning, but he didn’t want to stop either. He’d just started and it felt too good, the friction from Erwin sliding in and out of his ass, the blunt press of him somewhere deep inside every time he lifted his hips to meet him, and the incredible, overwhelmingly satisfying sensation of how stretched his hole felt around the base of Erwin’s cock making his head spin.

He was gasping breathlessly within minutes, and it didn’t take long before he was moving eagerly, rolling his hips and sinking his teeth down into his bottom lip so that he wouldn’t squeeze Erwin too hard somewhere else instead. His hands had long ago slipped off his ass, one going to Erwin’s shoulder to brace himself and the other gripping his forearm tightly while he rode him. Erwin was just cupping his backside with both hands and watching Levi moan, leaning forward to press a kiss to his throat or scrape his teeth over a nipple whenever Levi got close enough.

None of that wasn’t helping Levi keep himself in check, as now that he’d really started moving he just wanted to go faster and harder, as much as he could, feeling so pent up with the need for it that he was practically vibrating. The only problem was Erwin - he didn’t want to hurt Erwin - but  _fuck,_ he was holding Levi’s waist and hips tightly, digging his fingers into his skin and helping him to move back and forth in his lap, encouraging him to go as fast as he wanted even as Levi gritted his teeth at the effort it took to hold back.

Erwin seemed to notice that he was having some kind of struggle, because the next time their eyes met Levi saw that his were bright and intense in the way they focused on him. He was resting his skull back against the headboard and by then had given up trying to match Levi’s thrusts himself, letting him ride him at his discretion instead, and swept his gaze over Levi’s taut abdomen and thighs a bit curiously before he finally allowed them to rest back on his face.

His expression was probably a bit pinched, Levi had to admit, with frustration, and Erwin must have sensed it, because suddenly he slapped Levi’s ass with his palm,  _hard_ , and whatever control he had left seemed to snap. He paused for a second just because the sting had surprised him, but then let out a sound halfway between a groan and a growl, lifting his hands from where they’d been gripping Erwin’s shoulders to grab at the top of the headboard behind him. His fingers hit the wood with a loud smack from the force of the downward swing of his arms, and after meeting Erwin’s gaze once more - was it just his imagination, or was his stare a bit challenging all of a sudden? - he grasped it almost as tightly as he could and let go.

Immediately, he moaned, because not only had leaning forward like this given him a new, fantastic angle, but now he had something to hold onto that he didn’t have to worry about hurting. He should’ve grabbed the damn thing before, he thought, digging his fingers into the wood harder and squeezing it until it made his palms ache. It was satisfying to flex his strength though, and after closing his eyes and tilting his head back, he forgot himself and rode Erwin with abandon, rolling his hips so vigorously that he was soon panting for breath and could feel sweaty strands of hair sticking to his face.

They were pressed so closely together that his cock slid across Erwin’s stomach every time he moved too, and like that, it was only a matter of time before he began to feel his release approaching. That just made him grip the headboard harder, using it as leverage every time he rutted forward, and jerk his hips harder, letting his voice ring out as loudly as he wanted above the creaking of the bed every time he felt the head of it brush against his prostate.

He was grateful they were at Erwin’s house so he could do so, and soon he was so close that he was reaching desperately with every movement, his jaw going more and more slack the tighter the knot of tension grew in his belly, until all of a sudden, he heard a loud crack that sounded like wood breaking. Immediately, it was followed by a crashing sound as he was abruptly pitched forward against Erwin’s chest like they’d fallen backward, and when he opened his eyes, he realized that was exactly what had happened - or rather, what he had caused to happen because of what he’d been doing.

They were sitting at an angle on the mattress now because Levi had broken the fucking bed, because he’d pulled the headboard so hard that it had ripped away from the supporting beams underneath the mattress. That had caused the damn thing to slide forward onto the ground so that they’d slipped backward, and even though the bottom of it was low enough so that they hadn’t fallen  _too_ far, Levi still felt a brief flash of panic as his eyes took everything in and he looked down at Erwin.

“Shit.” He breathed hoarsely, swallowing and noting that as he let go of the wood there were white scores dotting the dark coloring of it here and there - half moon marks from where he’d dug his fingernails in.  _“Shit.”_

He moved to clamber off with wide eyes, worried that he’d somehow hurt Erwin because he’d let himself lose control. He hadn’t meant to but he’d been too distracted and hadn’t been thinking, growing too overwhelmed with pleasure to keep the careful tap on his strength in place as he’d moved. It was an accident and it  _had_ felt good to let it all out like that, but fuck, if he’d injured Erwin because of this than he didn’t know what the hell he was going to do.

What if he’d broken his dick? Or fractured his thigh bone or crushed his hip? Could any of that even happen because he’d been riding his cock too hard? If it did, how the fuck was he even going to explain it? Levi didn’t have the faintest idea, but luckily, it didn’t matter, because after a brief sweep of his eyes over him he discerned that Erwin seemed to be fine.

He wasn’t bleeding or grimacing in pain, only appearing to be a bit surprised at the sudden destruction that had been wrought in his bedroom instead. His eyes had widened for a split second in a way that Levi rarely saw - like he’d just been blindsided by a titan doing flips or something - and for a moment he stayed still, slumped over with his head bent at a weird angle as Levi pulled off and shifted away from him on the bed. It was at that point that Erwin caught sight of him though and started laughing, deep, throaty peals of it that echoed about the room and practically caused Levi to instantly melt in relief.

“Levi, it’s alright. Come here.” He said in between chuckles, picking up on some of his worry now that the surprise had faded. He reached out to grab Levi and tugged him back into his lap, adjusting his position against the ominously leaning headboard before kissing him again. It was brief but thorough enough to convince Levi that he was fine even as he assured him with his words, and gradually, he leaned back against him and into Erwin’s embrace, closing his eyes until Erwin pulled away again to speak. “I’m fine, but if I had known you were going to break my bed, I might have proposed we do this on the floor.”

“Shut up. You should’ve stopped me.” Levi scoffed, his face burning scarlet now that everything had started to sink in, now that he’d realized he’d just ridden Erwin so hard that he’d ruined his fucking bed.

“I didn’t want to. Not when you were enjoying yourself so much, anyway.”

“Pervert.” Levi mumbled, because although Erwin hadn’t said it, he doubted that he’d had any qualms with the show he’d likely been putting on either.

Erwin confirmed his suspicions with another chuckle, rubbing his hands soothingly along Levi’s back until Levi shoved at him before he could help it.

It was just a gentle push as he was only teasing, but it caused the bed to shift all the same in a way that made him clutch at Erwin’s shoulders suddenly for purchase, his glower melting off his face easily when Erwin laughed again a second later. Once the furniture seemed to have stilled again, Erwin was adjusting and pulling him forward for another kiss, taking both their cocks in one big hand a second later and swallowing Levi’s quiet gasp. He stroked them back to hardness like that, as inevitably they’d both gone a little soft in their brief moments of panic, and once Levi had finally, fully relaxed, he guided him back up onto his knees, positioning his length between his legs while giving him a heated look and rubbing at his thigh encouragingly.

Clearly, he wasn’t dissuaded by anything that had happened, but Levi wasn’t so sure. The bed was already half falling apart, and it had almost collapsed just from Levi playfully giving Erwin a small shove. What the fuck was going to happen once he started riding him again, even if he retained control and didn’t let loose like he had before? He wasn’t sure, and he didn’t want them to fall and break something or get crushed by pieces of wood, and he  _certainly_ didn’t want to be found dead on top of Erwin with his dick in his ass by any of their subordinates.

“Shouldn’t we move?” He murmured with that thought, because even if he was pretty sure they wouldn’t actually die, he wasn’t sure they should take the chance.

“Why?” Erwin responded though, sitting up far enough to kiss his neck. He smiled after and took Levi’s arms from where he’d grabbed his shoulders again, lifting them off himself and placing them back on top of the broken headboard pointedly. “I already have to get a new bed, Levi. It doesn’t matter how much more damage you do.”

At that, his eyes flashed and Levi felt his cheeks growing warm again, his gaze sliding to the side to stare at the ground while he bit his lip. Clearly, Erwin was getting some kind of enjoyment out of this, and when Levi thought about it he wasn’t surprised. Erwin liked how strong he was - Levi knew that - but no matter how good it made him feel he didn’t want to put Erwin in any actual danger.

Still, though, he seemed to be right. The damage had already been done, and after squeezing the headboard a bit and pushing a little nothing else happened. The bed had settled, apparently, and as long as he didn’t get too violent it probably wouldn’t collapse.

“You have a death wish, old man.” He mumbled though, even as he tightened his fingers against the wood again and spread his thighs for Erwin’s cock, unable to deny the hint of amusement he felt either despite everything that had happened.

“I thought I  _was_ going to die, for a moment there.” Erwin responded, his lips curving up as he grabbed at Levi’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss even as he teased him.

He smiled into it, and whatever remaining concerns Levi had rapidly slipped away and into Erwin’s warm mouth, and although he still felt a bit embarrassed and guilty for breaking Erwin’s bed, he was rapidly losing his will to care. He could feel the head of Erwin’s cock nudging at his entrance, reminding him that after so much build-up and getting so close to an orgasm, neither one of them had managed to finish yet.

Feeling a sudden surge of renewed arousal, Levi bit his lip again and gripped the headboard to steady himself, ignoring the creaking groan it gave in favor of sinking back down on Erwin’s length. He exhaled a moan and started moving again, quickly building up to a steady pace while Erwin thrusted up into him eagerly.

After that, it didn’t take him long to temporarily forget about what had happened once they found a new rhythm together, and although this time, it was much slower and calmer because Levi had released much of his frantic energy earlier, he soon found another type of release - a hot, pleasurable rush of it all over Erwin’s stomach, in fact. Erwin wasn’t far behind him and came gasping and shuddering beneath Levi beautifully, and once Levi lifted off of him they curled up together comfortably. It was nice and warm despite the weird angle of the broken mattress, sweet, too, when Erwin whispered that he loved him into his ear and kissed his cheek. Then, though, out of nowhere, the bed suddenly shifted and clattered the rest of the way to the ground in a loud crash, and the only sound breaking up the stiff silence afterward was Levi’s frantic, startled cursing.


	33. Downward Facing Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making his way around the room Erwin sat down on a bench next to a tower of weights, and settled for doing arm curls with a lighter one for warm up. He started counting and settled into the routine, idly looking around at all the people while he lifted it up and down. He’d barely gotten to number five before he saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/17/15

Erwin hated going to the gym on Friday nights. Normally, he went on Tuesdays and Thursdays after work and jogged during the mornings on Mondays and Wednesdays, leaving his Friday evenings for him to go home, take his pants off, and watch television. That was what he preferred as it was the start of the weekend and the last thing he wanted to do was spend hours sweating and gasping at the elliptical machine, but unfortunately, overtime on Thursdays had been building up and prevented him from going that day.

He’d skipped the last two weeks because of it in the hopes that it wouldn’t keep happening, but it had again, and he didn’t need to miss another session or it was going to start affecting his overall appearance and exercise regiment. So, with that in mind, he sadly found himself at the gym one Friday night, changing into his workout clothes instead of pajamas and standing in the locker room rather than lounging around on his couch.   
  
Begrudgingly, he put his things away once he was dressed and tied his shoes, and made sure he had a towel and that his water bottle was full before he headed up to the weight room. Different days at the gym meant different regulars, and after looking around, Erwin saw that his favorite machine for warming up was taken. He didn’t want to take someone else’s machine - he was polite like that - so instead, he decided to warm up with the small handheld weights instead. They were placed along the wall at the back of the room opposite the machines, with the middle covered by a large, square mat that was for people doing yoga or working out on exercise balls and other things like that.  
  
After making his way around the room Erwin sat down on a bench next to a tower of weights, and settled for doing arm curls with a lighter one for warm up. He started counting and settled into the routine, idly looking around at all the people while he lifted it up and down. He’d barely gotten to number five before he saw him.

There was a man in the center of the room stretching near an exercise ball, wearing a pair of bright neon pink shorts with a white stripe. The color of them wasn’t what caught Erwin’s attention, however, it was how, well,  _short_  the shorts were. They stopped at the tops of his thighs - very well-muscled thighs Erwin saw - and barely concealed the bottom of his ass cheeks. It was hard for him not to notice when a quick glance over the rest of the man told Erwin that he was attractive, lean and compact with small features that Erwin found cute. He had dark hair that contrasted with his skin nicely, and although he was short, Erwin in no way thought that made his legs any less appealing.   
  
They looked strong, Erwin saw, his calves defined over a pair of thin, surprisingly delicate looking ankles. Erwin let his eyes linger over them for a moment appreciatively before following the lines of the man’s legs up to his firm thighs again. Every inch of them was covered in hair, hair that matched the inky blackness on his head, and Erwin idly pondered what it would feel like underneath his fingers while he traced his palms along his skin.  
  
Then the small man bent over to touch his toes in a graceful stretch, and Erwin was suddenly given a complete view of his full, round, beautifully curved, plump, perky, and altogether perfect backside, the shorts he was wearing stretching so tightly over it that he might as well not have been wearing them at all. It was so glorious that Erwin nearly dropped his weight on his foot, and he was just starting to picture his hands over the man’s ass cheeks when the woman on the bench next to him cleared her throat.   
  
It got his attention and he glanced over to find her giving him a nasty look, and that was when he realized he’d been blatantly leering like some sort of… _pervert_ , the thought making him flush in embarrassment and shame and turn to stare at the flat, beige colored wall instead.  
  
“Pardon me.” He mumbled apologetically, switching his weight to the other arm and pumping it a few times before he decided to find a machine, uncomfortable next to the woman and now desperately in need of a distraction.  
  
What was wrong with him? He wondered, gathering his water bottle and towel and walking around the room, determinedly keeping his eyes straight ahead of him rather than on any attractive twinks in tiny, pink shorts. Staring was rude, but it was especially rude at the gym, where most people didn’t appreciate being checked out like they were at a bar. Normally Erwin kept to himself for that reason, and not only had he been unable to help it that time, he’d gawked for so long that he’d been noticed. He was lucky that it had been a random woman and not the man himself, but still, it was embarrassing and made him feel like a creep.   
  
Oh well, though, it had already been done. He would just have to make sure not to look again, and to concentrate on his workout. That was what he was there for anyway, right? It was, and given that it was a Friday, it was in his best interests to get going as fast as possible so that he could go home and relax instead.    
  
With those thoughts in mind, Erwin found an empty elliptical machine and tried to focus on his routine, pulling out his headphones to listen to his iPod. Just when he started to sweat, however, his eyes wandered against his will, drifting out toward the middle of the room until once again, they landed on a pair of bright pink workout shorts. The man wearing them had finished his stretching and was doing… _oh no_ , Erwin thought with a mixture of lust and horror, he was doing yoga.  
  
Yoga was slow, sensual in a way when one was struggling with the particular problems Erwin was having right then, and he cursed in his head, averting his gaze quickly away from where the round ass in the tight shorts was being lifted off a yoga mat by a pair of bent and straining legs, the man’s back and hands pressed to the floor in some kind of pose that quite frankly, shouldn’t be legal.

Unfortunately, Erwin only managed to do one more leg lift before he was looking again, just in time to watch the man roll over onto his stomach, brace his hands and feet against the ground, and push himself into some kind of triangle position. Erwin didn’t know anything about yoga or what that achieved, but what he did know was that the man’s arm muscles were now bulging from where they appeared outside his t-shirt, and the bottom half of his taut, peach fuzz covered tummy was visible from where the shirt had ridden up. Also, his ass was in the air again, and while Erwin’s view this time wasn’t as good, he still couldn’t help but swallow thickly at the sight of it.

  
That was what snapped him out of his trance, because he was really,  _really_  acting inappropriate when he knew better. Forcing himself to look away, he concentrated on finishing his routine, putting all of his sudden frustration and irritation into it at himself until he was dripping with sweat and huffing for breath. When he was done, he got up without lingering, turning his back to the middle of the room and chugging water from his bottle, intending to get the hell out of there before he made even more of a fool of himself than he already had.   
  
“Hey.” A smooth voice behind him said though, interrupting the mental scolding he was giving himself again and causing him to nearly jump in surprise. “You dropped this.”  
  
Erwin froze upon hearing the words, noting that even over the loud sounds of the gym they came from behind and below him, and somehow, before even turning around, he knew who it was that was speaking to him: the man in the pink shorts.   
  
He was right. After twisting around a bit Erwin caught sight of him, of his shiny black hair, of his damp bangs falling into a pair of grey eyes that were lined with long, black lashes. They brushed the tops of round cheeks that were red with exertion, and if those features hadn’t been enough to nearly make Erwin’s gaze go soft, the man’s adorable nose and petite, pink mouth certainly were. He was almost painfully beautiful, Erwin thought, and although it hadn’t been for quite as long, he noticed he’d been staring again when the man made a face.   
  
“Hey, is something wrong with you?” He asked, narrowing his eyes as if he suspected what Erwin was thinking. “Take your damn towel.”  
  
Oh, right. He’d told Erwin he had dropped something. Apparently his towel had fallen off his shoulders when he’d gotten off the machine, and the man now held it in his outstretched hand.  
  
“Thank you.” Erwin said, turning around completely to take it, offering up a smile. It seemed to lessen the man’s irritated expression, which for some reason caused Erwin to add without thinking: “I’m Erwin.”   
  
He almost winced when he said it because it felt awkward, and the way the man looked at him questionably only made it worse.   
  
“Okay.” He said slowly, his confusion understandable because he’d probably just thought he’d been politely returning Erwin his dropped towel, not approaching him because he’d been looking for conversation. “Levi.”  
  
Erwin blinked at his response because he hadn’t thought he’d answer, a pleased feeling blossoming inside him that made him smile again, this time wider. That made Levi’s eyes go round noticeably, and before Erwin could say anything else, he turned and practically bolted away back towards his yoga mat. The reaction left Erwin metaphorically scratching his head, wiping his face off with his towel as the uplifting feeling he had was replaced with a sinking one. He’d thought Levi responding to him was a good thing - something that he hadn’t even realized he’d wanted - but apparently, he’d creeped him out or made him uncomfortable after all.   
  
He wasn’t too sure of why it even mattered until the next day, however, when he continued to think about Levi and his toned legs and shapely ass from the moment he woke up. No matter how hard he tried, Erwin couldn’t get him out of his head, and although he considered himself bisexual, he did not think that he had ever been this attracted to another man before. Not that  _that_  mattered either though, but he’d seen men he was attracted to in public before and hadn’t had this problem.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that it wasn’t only Levi’s looks. Just from the brief interaction they’d had Erwin longed to talk to him again, and that was probably why, after an entire week spent contemplating it, Erwin went back to the gym on Friday hoping that he would be there.   
  
He didn’t even know what he would do if Levi was, but he went anyway, despite the fact that two weeks ago he would’ve balked at the idea because he’d much rather be in sweatpants. It was for that reason that he hoped it wouldn’t be a waste of time and that Levi would be at the gym too, and luckily, Erwin found once he entered the weight room, he was.  
  
The first thing Erwin noticed upon sweeping the area and catching sighting of him was Levi’s shorts, again criminally small but this time royal blue with the word ‘University’ stamped across the back. Were shorts that short even allowed in here? Erwin couldn’t help but wonder that as he looked and noted how tightly they clung to Levi’s pert behind, finding himself thinking that there was no way he could even be wearing underwear underneath. Wasn’t there some kind of established dress code that prevented ass cheeks from hanging out?  
  
He could’ve sworn there was, but either way, he wasn’t really complaining if Levi was breaking it. He looked just as good as he had last week, the full view of his body reminding Erwin of some kind of compact sculpture, but this time he found it easier to control himself and his gaze. He managed to get started on a machine without offending anyone around him by openly gaping at another man at least, but he was almost just as distracted because now that he was here, he realized he needed to figure out how to talk to Levi. He hadn’t really planned that part, deciding not to worry about what he would do once he got there and found Levi until, well, until he got there.   
  
The problem was, Levi was doing yoga again - beautifully and gracefully and  _flexibly_ , Erwin might add - and he didn’t want to interrupt. Approaching him in any way without a reason for it at the gym seemed like a strange thing to do, and waiting for him to finish was just as bad because then he would probably be acting like some sort of stalker, right? He needed an opportunity like when he had dropped the towel, but unfortunately, Erwin remembered, that encounter had ended awkwardly. Perhaps he should start with apologizing for possibly making Levi uncomfortable before he did anything else, to make sure that he even had a chance in the first place.

A chance for what, though? What was he planning on doing, asking him out? Erwin supposed that’s what he would like to do, to take Levi on a date so he could get to know him better, so that their interaction didn’t just consist of Erwin oogling him at the gym.

With that decided, Erwin looked to the side, stopping his routine for a moment to try and locate Levi on the mat again. He looked for his royal blue shorts everywhere, but unfortunately, Erwin could not find him. It seemed that Levi had left when he wasn’t looking, and with that realization, he felt a small sliver of disappoint cut through him that he wouldn’t get to talk to Levi again that day. He would just have to try again next week, he supposed, and hope that Levi made it a habit of going to the gym on Friday nights.

He apparently did, but Erwin went through two more workout sessions and Levi two more pairs of incredibly short shorts - one pair red and the other purple with a white band around the waist - before he would finally have a chance. It was because the first time Levi hadn’t been doing yoga alone, he’d had a friend with him, a young woman with red hair cut into a bob. The second time Erwin had barely started his own routine before he’d gotten a call from his landlord. Apparently, his sink was overflowing and leaking into his neighbor’s apartment. He had to leave early to deal with it, and didn’t get a chance to even begin to think about when to approach Levi.

It was a shame, because his shorts were so, so short that day - was it Erwin’s imagination, or were they getting shorter and tighter each time? - and pulled up high on his waist over his hips so that the bottom of his ass was visible when he bent over. It was the first thing Erwin had seen when he’d walked into the weight room, and for a second, he’d thought he was going to have a stroke or a heart attack at the sight. The band on them only accented Levi’s small waist, and the yoga pose he was doing involved him bracing his head and knees on the mat while grabbing his ankles. After that he’d sat up and raised his arms into the air and then bent over backwards, arching his spine in a beautiful, graceful dip that Erwin was nearly hypnotized by.

Swallowing, Erwin only then managed to tear his gaze away when a machine opened up near him, thinking that it was lucky he was waiting for one so that he had a reason to be standing around idly like this. He hadn’t meant to stare again, but it was hard when the way Levi moved was so captivating, and for perhaps the hundredth time that month, Erwin wondered why yoga had to seem so ridiculously sexual.

It surely wasn’t meant to be, but when those were the kinds of thoughts he was having about the man doing it, it only made everything worse. He knew he should be ashamed, but at this point, he’d just come to terms with the fact that he was disgusting and lecherous. If he wasn’t so busy admonishing himself, he might have caught the way Levi had looked over his shoulder at him in a curiously longing glance after he’d completed his last pose and Erwin had sat down at his machine, but unfortunately, he didn’t notice it at all, and that was when his cell phone had gone off and he’d been forced to leave.

Afterward, he spent the next week trying to fight back persistent visions of Levi doing yoga in tiny shorts, visions that had increased exponentially since this had all started. It was starting to become frustrating, and despite the fact that he’d thought he’d given up on his morals, Erwin had decided by the end of the week that he was either going to talk to Levi that Friday or stop this game he was playing. He couldn’t keep going to the gym and staring at Levi like this; if he did, it would certainly start to skirt into stalker territory. This was going to be his last chance, and if it happened that would be great, but if not, he reasoned, then maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.

With that attitude, he didn’t start his evening at the gym in positive spirits. He’d almost convinced himself that it was all a waste of time, and that he shouldn’t have even bothered coming tonight either. That just seemed to fill him with some sort of melancholy when he entered the weight room and saw Levi in the tightest pair of black spandex shorts Erwin had ever seen, because he now had the feeling that this was all a pipe dream and he would never be able to get to know him. He was being foolish; if he’d wanted to go out with Levi, he probably should have just found a way to ask him before. If he did it now, would he seem like some weird, hovering stranger?

Probably, Erwin thought, but then again, what did he have to lose? He’d wasted nearly a month on this, and if he didn’t talk to Levi tonight he would never know what he’d say and he’d never forgive himself. He had to at least take the chance, to gamble on the possibility that this might actually end well, or he was never going to get anywhere. Besides, what was he, a teenager with a silly crush? No, he was a man with a crush, and although it might still be silly, he certainly had no excuse for not having the courage to do anything about it.

Perhaps it was the endorphins from working out that helped Erwin give himself the pep talk he needed, but either way he’d decided that appearances be damned, he was going to watch Levi until he left, follow him, and ask him out on a date. If he said no, Erwin would just go back to his previous schedule and that would be the end of it, and at least he would know the outcome and could move on.

Unfortunately, his plan didn’t go exactly the way he wanted, because when Levi got up from his yoga mat after going through what seemed like every single pose possible that would show off his ass, instead of leaving the room he made his way over towards the wall, grabbed two small handheld weights, and started doing squats nearly directly in front of Erwin with his back facing him.

Erwin was quite sure that blood had never rushed below his waist so quickly when Levi went down the first time, his ass cheeks spread in the shorts, the plump bottoms of both of them curved so perfectly that they seemed almost made for Erwin’s palms. When he lifted himself up the muscles of his thighs visibly strained, and his next squat was so low that his backside almost touched the ground.

It was too much. Erwin’s grip, suddenly much sweatier than normal, slipped on the bar he was doing exercises with, causing the weights to come crashing down behind him noisily and the handle to shoot up against the top of the machine with a loud clatter.

Immediately, he winced, and half of the people in the room turned to look at him in surprise and confusion - including Levi, who stood up, stopped his squatting, and looked over his shoulder at Erwin with wide eyes. Their gazes met, and Erwin, now so thoroughly embarrassed that his face was turning red, grabbed his towel, bolted off the elliptical machine, and exited the weight room as quickly as he could.

He made it down to the locker room in record time, cursing himself for what he’d just done. He wasn’t so much bothered about the embarrassment as he was disappointed that he’d for sure blown any chance he might have had with Levi, and he was so caught up in damning himself for it that he didn’t hear the pair of footsteps following close behind him into the empty locker room.

“Hey!” A voice said though, catching him by surprise once he’d reached the place where he’d put his things. It was familiar and came from below him, and when he turned, sure enough, he caught sight of Levi walking up behind him. “Uh…Erwin, right?”

As soon as Erwin saw him, the entirety of his swell of frustrated emotions disappeared almost as quickly as they had come. They were replaced with curiosity and a little bit of shock though, because he would have never in a million years expected to see Levi down here speaking to him. Because of that all he could do was nod at his question, blinking at Levi for a moment before he found his voice.

“Yes.” He said, one hand paused on his locker from where he’d been about to open it.

“You-” Levi started, opening his mouth and closing it again like he wasn’t sure of what to say. He averted his eyes for a moment too, a scowl crossing his face quickly before he slowly looked back and up at him. “Are your hands hurt?”

Erwin raised his eyebrows at the question, momentarily confused by it and finding it difficult to get his thoughts in order when Levi was standing right in front of him. Close up, he looked even more lovely than Erwin had remembered, and it was all he could do not to stare at his lips while he spoke. A second later and he realized what Levi probably meant, though, when he remembered  _why_  he was down here in the first place.

He’d dropped his weights violently, and that was something that could sometimes result in an injury. He wasn’t hurt, not at all, but had Levi really followed him down here to make sure that he was alright?

“No.” Erwin answered, smiling at the thought. When he did so, Levi’s eyes focused on his mouth before roving over the rest of his face, and then he bit his lip and looked away again. Suddenly, Erwin was not so sure that the flush across his cheeks was from exertion, and suddenly, he felt a swell of hope build in his chest. “I’m fine.”

“Good, because it’d be pretty damn embarrassing if you broke your fingers or some shit because you were staring at my ass.”

“I…what?” Erwin said, taken aback all over again by Levi’s brashness.

He’d crossed his arms and cocked his hip to the side when he’d said it, averting his eyes and scowling like he’d done before. There was no doubt that he was absolutely serious though, and Erwin felt a flash of intense panic. Had Levi noticed Erwin checking him out? Had he been able to tell what he was thinking this entire time, and had Erwin  _really_  been that obvious?

“Do you really think I didn’t notice?” Levi answered his unvoiced question, quieter this time and still refusing to meet Erwin’s eye as if this entire conversation was embarrassing to him. Still, though, he wasn’t running away or chewing Erwin out, so did that mean he didn’t mind it? “How fucking oblivious are you? I thought the squats might make you do something, but-“

"You were doing that on purpose?” Erwin interrupted, barely believing what he was hearing.

Levi was implying that he’d started doing squats to get his attention, and now that Erwin was thinking about it, it had seemed kind of blatant with the way he’d done it directly in front of him even if it had been several yards away. Briefly, Erwin wondered if all of the yoga poses and the ridiculous shorts after the first ones had been done for that reason too, but then decided it didn’t matter. What did matter was that Levi had admitted to doing it at some point, which meant that…well, it meant that there was no reason for him to be fretting about any of this anymore.

“Levi.” He said, after Levi had nodded in affirmation, his neck flushing red to match the color of his cheeks. “Would you like to go out with me sometime?”

At that, Levi finally looked up at him again, his eyes going a little wide as if he hadn’t expected Erwin to say that. He looked surprised for just a brief moment before his face went blank again, and it was no wonder, Erwin thought, because if Levi had been trying to get his attention for just as long as Erwin had been trying to find a way to talk to him, he no doubt had started to assume that Erwin just wasn’t that interested.

“Yeah.” Levi answered after a moment, swallowing and sounding awed enough that it made Erwin’s heart flutter. “Yeah, okay. Wanna fuck first?”

Now, it was Erwin’s turn to be surprised again. “What? Right now?”

Levi paused before responding, uncrossing his arms as his eyes wandered noticeably from Erwin’s face down over his chest. They lingered there for a moment while he licked his lips slowly, obviously, the meaning of his display painfully clear, before he met Erwin’s gaze again and cocked his head.

“Yeah. Right now.” He answered, and before that, Erwin hadn’t thought it possible for lust to flare up so quickly inside his belly. “Come on. Don’t you wanna touch my ass?”

Erwin did, and badly. He didn’t think he had ever wanted to touch something so much in his life, and without skipping a beat, he nodded as his eyes went lidded just at the thought. That was all the answer Levi needed, apparently, because a second later and he was practically throwing himself at Erwin, stepping forward, pushing himself up onto his tiptoes, and wrapping his arms around his neck to kiss him so hard that Erwin stumbled backward against his locker.

He caught Levi and opened his mouth more out of surprise than anything else, but quickly regained his composure a second later, and along with it, his senses. The first thing he did was stabilize himself so he could focus all of his attention on Levi, bracing his feet against the floor and pulling him up and against his chest. The second thing he did was slide a hand down from where he’d wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist to grope his ass, rubbing one cheek with his palm before grabbing the biggest handful he absolutely could, squeezing the plump flesh between his fingers and pulling upward. It was a little rough but he couldn’t help it, and Levi didn’t mind if the way he suddenly nibbled on Erwin’s bottom lip sharply said anything.

Erwin squeezed him again, harder this time, his mind whirling at the feel of it. His round, perky cheek fit in his hand exactly like he’d imagined, and it was so warm, so soft and kneadable yet firm and muscular at the same time. It was perfect, so much so that he nearly sighed into Levi’s mouth in bliss, and after Erwin brought his other hand down to join the first one, he felt Levi smiling a bit against his lips.

“Hah-” He laughed, pulling away for a moment to appraise Erwin’s expression, moving his hands over Erwin’s chest and arms to do some groping of his own. Then he fisted his hands into Erwin’s shirt, jerking him down roughly for another kiss while practically growling a strangled “pervert” into his mouth.

They made out eagerly like that right there in the locker room, like two horny teenagers who could barely control themselves and who couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Erwin had enough sense to ponder that it was lucky they were alone down there, but he was also rock hard in his gym shorts, his cock straining against the front of them because he hadn’t been this thrilled and excited and turned on by another person in ages.

He barely knew Levi and didn’t even know his last name, but somehow he felt completely comfortable with him, charmed just from the brief interactions they’d had before Levi had assaulted him with kisses. He was sure he still wanted to take him out after this, but, well, he couldn’t deny that he was longing for physical interaction too. All in all, what they were doing was spontaneous and daring and exhilarating, and he was enjoying it so much that rather than propose they go somewhere else like he knew he should, he didn’t pull apart from Levi until he heard the door in the back of the locker room open.

At the sound he jumped back, separating himself from Levi in a split second. Immediately, he saw that Levi’s gaze was clouded with lust and he looked confused, but it didn’t clear until the sound of footsteps approaching made his eyes go round as if he’d just now realized what they were doing.

“Levi, we can’t do this here.” Erwin spoke, murmuring the words quietly and turning to open his locker, trying to look casual as the stranger walked by and like he hadn’t been halfway to revealing himself in a public area.

“I know.” Levi responded, cursing under his breath and waiting for the man to pass before he grabbed Erwin’s hand and started pulling him further into the locker room.

Erwin let him, watching Levi’s tiny, stocky form in front of him, determinedly leading him forward as if he was on a mission. He was far too smitten by him in that moment and by what was happening to protest, even when they reached the showers and Levi practically dragged him into a stall at the end.

This was a nice gym, a private, pricey one that always kept its bathrooms and showers clean, so Erwin didn’t think too much about it when Levi shut the shower door, locked it, and planted their lips together again after throwing his arms over Erwin’s shoulders. His main concern was simply that they were in public and could be caught, overheard if they couldn’t keep quiet or even seen since the stall door didn’t reach the floor. If someone bent over two pairs of feet would be visible rather than one, and although Levi wasn’t tall enough to be seen over the top of the door, Erwin’s head was, and it would be more than obvious what was happening.

He didn’t see why they couldn’t go to Erwin’s car, but Levi’s mouth was persistent, his kisses practically feverish with need at this point, and Erwin felt much of the same. He wanted to touch Levi, to feel more of him - particularly his bare backside - and he didn’t know if he could wait long enough for them to go somewhere else.  

With that in mind, Erwin backed him up against the wall, moving his mouth over Levi’s eagerly, dipping his tongue between his lips to taste him while sliding a hand back down to his ass again. Instead of gripping it through the shorts, this time Erwin slipped his fingers inside of them, feeling at the smooth, soft skin and barely keeping himself from groaning into their kiss. Somehow he managed to remain quiet, but Levi didn’t, whining in his throat when Erwin suddenly squeezed his ass so hard that it practically lifted him off his toes.

“Ah,  _shit_.” He breathed afterward, gasping and pushing Erwin away, all wide eyes and swollen lips as he stared at him for a moment.

Then he ran his hands down Erwin’s chest again and moved, twisting around to spread his legs, plant his hands against the shower wall, and bend over so that his bottom was pressed right against Erwin’s crotch. He looked over his shoulder and eyed his bulge, staring at the same place Erwin was now gaping at: where his clothed length rested right at the top of Levi’s ass crack.

It was tenting the front of his exercise shorts in a way that might have been comical in any other situation, but right now, amusement was one of the last things either of them felt.

Immediately, Erwin placed his hands on Levi’s hips, holding him still while he rolled his own in a slow drag that took the entire length of his cock over the cleft of Levi’s ass. They were clothed, but it was more than enough to give Erwin some much needed friction, and he gasped as he did it again, his eyes going lustfully lidded while he watched. He could almost imagine what it would look like if he was fucking Levi like this for real, splitting his small, pert cheeks, stretching him wide and red around the thickness of his dick.

The thought made him thrust his hips harder in a mock expression of what he really wished he was doing, and after that, he couldn’t stop. It was tame in comparison to what else they could be doing in there, but it would be enough to get him off, and luckily, Levi seemed to be enjoying it just fine too. He was still looking over his shoulder, his eyes locked on where Erwin was rutting against his ass, but after a moment he exhaled breathily and turned back around, and that was when Erwin realize he had his hand in his shorts.

He was palming himself roughly, with short, quick jerks of his hand that had his other fist clenched against where he was holding himself up against the wall. He was digging his teeth into his bottom lip - presumably to hold back any noises he might make - and after a moment, he started rocking back against Erwin. Like that they established a rhythm, their movements causing Erwin to break out into a renewed sweat and start panting as if what they were doing was the real thing rather than just a frantic imitation of sex.

Pleasure prickled along his skin in waves and built in his belly and thighs, and they both started moving faster and with purpose, Erwin’s hips rocking forward and reaching as his orgasm drew closer. Below him, Levi was stroking himself quicker too, his head hanging down between his shoulder blades and his back arched beautifully, and the only sounds in the small stall were that of their clothes rustling and their heavy, wet panting.

If someone walked by they would certainly overhear even though neither one of them was moaning, but Erwin was too close to the edge to care. With one more strong push, he thrusted his hips and slid his cock against Levi’s ass hard enough to bring him up onto his tiptoes, squeezing his cheeks as if to tighten them around it and came with a muted grunt. His fingers dug into the skin of Levi’s waist beneath his clothing while he shuddered and spilled inside his pants, gasping shallowly for a few seconds until the abrupt intensity passed and he could grab Levi.

Erwin had noticed right before that he was struggling to jerk off and keep himself braced against the wall, so he wrapped an arm around his middle and pulled Levi up back against him, shoving a hand into his shorts and pushing Levi’s aside so he could finish him off himself. This time Levi couldn’t hold back his moan, muffling it only at the last second by his palm as he rocked his hips up into Erwin’s hand and came too. He spurted wet, sticky come all over Erwin’s fingers and trembled, but Erwin stroked him through it, mouthing heatedly at the back of his neck until Levi started flinching and squirming away from the stimulation.

He shook Erwin’s hands off him and straightened up, turning around to pull him down for a kiss. This one was slower and sloppier than their others and with a note of finality to it, and once their hearts had stopped racing and they’d caught their breath in between the movements of their mouths, Levi pulled away.

“Fuck.” He breathed, stepping backwards against the wall, looking up at Erwin with that same awed look he’d given him when Erwin had asked him out.

It was like he couldn’t believe what had just happened, and Erwin understood the feeling. When he’d gotten to the gym that day after three weeks of failures, this had been the last thing he’d expected to happen. In fact, it had never even crossed his mind as a possibility, but it wasn’t like he was complaining. He liked Levi far more than he probably should already, but it didn’t matter because he was fairly confident that Levi felt the same way. At least, he hoped he did.

“Ah.” Erwin began, starting to feel the potential for awkwardness creep up on them if he didn’t say something soon. “Would you still like to go out?”

“I said I did, didn’t I?” Levi responded, rolling his eyes as if Erwin was being a complete and utter fool by even thinking otherwise.

It made him chuckle, his eyes looking over Levi fondly, at how he was trying to act nonchalant when his bangs were sticking to his forehead from sweat and his face was red, and when Erwin knew without a doubt that there was a mess of drying come in his shorts. Speaking of, it was still on his hand too, and Erwin had his own wet spot to deal with. Grimacing because thinking about it made him realize how uncomfortable it felt, he reached down with one hand to adjust the front of his clothing, hopefully so that the cloth wouldn’t dry and stick to his cock.

In front of him, Levi followed his movements with his eyes, biting his lip as if he was thinking for a moment before speaking.

“Want to clean up?” He said quietly, gesturing towards the shower head beside him and making Erwin raise an eyebrow.

There was no reason they couldn’t, he supposed, given that they’d conveniently gotten each other off in a shower stall already. If they hadn’t been caught doing that, than they were unlikely to get caught washing off, and Erwin didn’t want to go home all sweaty from his workout and sex and with damp, sticky pants.

“Alright.” He answered, and then had another idea. “What are you doing afterward?”

“Nothing.” Levi said immediately, looking up at Erwin, waiting.

“Would you like to go to dinner?”

“Yeah.”

Erwin smiled, and removed his shirt. Well, all of this had certainly been a lot easier than he’d thought it was going to be. “I think this is the most backwards date I’ve ever been on.”

Levi scoffed at his comment, but Erwin saw the corner of his mouth crook up at what he was referring to: the fact that they’d started this off with fooling around, followed by showering, and  _then_  going out to dinner. Usually, in Erwin’s experience, it partly went the other way around.

After that they were quiet as they undressed, removing shoes and socks and the rest of their clothing, tossing it over the shower stall and both trying to be oblivious about how they were eyeing each other’s bodies. Levi was bashful now that he was nude, something which Erwin found ironic considering he’d been the first to kiss him. It was endearing too though, enough so that Erwin couldn’t help but kiss him again once the shower started just to see if it made his face any more red.

It did, but Erwin didn’t think he had anything to be reserved about, because just as he had expected Levi was impressive underneath his clothing. He was compact and lean and if Erwin had been 15 years younger, he would’ve been hard again already. Ludicrously, he thought that Levi’s bare ass was worthy of some kind of shrine while he was admiring it, and once he was naked too, he didn’t have to reign in his open staring because Levi was so distracted by him that he didn’t notice.

Unsurprisingly, the first half of their shower was filled with more kissing and groping than actual washing off, until Erwin mumbled a bit forlornly against Levi’s mouth that they had probably better get out of there soon or they were going to arouse suspicion. Levi frowned but agreed, and they finished up quickly after that. Erwin got them towels and they snuck out one at a time and got dressed, and then, after gathering their things, they were off on their very first date.

A year later, once Erwin had fallen in love with Levi and they were securely in a relationship, Erwin bought him a dozen pairs of tiny, bright pink shorts for their anniversary.


	34. Figure Drawing 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi was not an artist.
> 
> To say that would be an understatement, really, because his two year old second cousin Mikasa could draw better than he could. That was why when he was forced to take a figure drawing class in college because all the other electives were full, he wasn’t pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/28/15

Levi was not an artist. **  
**

To say that would be an understatement, really, because his two year old second cousin Mikasa could draw better than he could. That was why when he was forced to take a figure drawing class in college because all the other electives were full, he wasn’t pleased.

_Great._  He thought. An entire semester spent doing something he didn’t enjoy, spent embarrassing himself with his shitty drawings in front of actual artists and having to deal with the instructor, an over enthusiastic, quirky mess of a person in a smock named Hange. Moblit was their teaching assistant and actually taught the class most of the time, which was good because Levi quickly found that he was a lot easier to deal with.

It was Hange though who announced that they were going to be drawing from a real life model a few weeks in, something that Levi’s friend Petra, an actual art student, had warned him about.

“Most of the time the models were gross.” She’d told him. “Like, guys who didn’t have jobs and who needed money, and who didn’t mind posing nude. One guy had something dripping from his…you know…”

Petra gestured vaguely down to her crotch at that, and Levi wasn’t sure whether he should raise his eyebrows or cringe.

“His cock?” He blurted a second later, crassly, and watched Petra nod. “Was he hard?”

Petra shook her head, and then Levi did cringe, deciding to forego any further questions because if it wasn’t come, then he didn’t want to know what it was.  _Disgusting._

After Hange’s gleeful announcement, Levi spent the next two weeks dreading the date where they would meet their first nude model. What if he got someone like Petra had? If he did, was he supposed to draw the unknown fluid leaking from his dick too? He didn’t know what would be worse or more weird: having a guy like that, or someone who had a boner the whole time like he got off on exposing himself to a bunch of college students. What if it was a woman, though? That idea didn’t appeal to Levi anymore than the other options; he was just too gay, and didn’t know if he could make himself stare at a pair of boobs long enough to draw them in any sort of detail.

Of course, the dreaded day came all too quickly, and Levi spent the entire time before class trying to figure out a way he could skip this session and every other one afterward without ruining his grade, failing the class, and fucking up his GPA. Unfortunately, there was no way to do that, so when the time came, Levi begrudgingly dragged himself and his supplies to the large studio their class was held in and sat somewhere in the back.

Within a few minutes it became obvious that he wasn’t the only one who hadn’t been looking forward to this, because the amount of students who eventually filed in was a lot less than normal. That didn’t deter Hange, however, who was practically beaming when they deemed it time to start the class and closed all the doors.

“Alright!” They said, grinning as if this was the most exciting thing to happen to them all day. “Today we’re going to meet our first model. He’s a friend of mine, and I’ve been trying to convince him to do this for years. Unfortunately for him, he lost a bet with me and couldn’t refuse anymore. This is his first time though, so be nice to him because he’s a little shy!”

At Hange’s spiel, Levi raised an eyebrow. That was interesting. Right away he knew it wasn’t a woman, and the fact that it was Hange’s friend made Levi think that maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he’d thought. Surely they wouldn’t purposefully bring any creeps in here, right?

No, they wouldn’t, Levi found out a few moments later when the model appeared, because instead, they had procured a man who actually looked like, well, a  _model_.

_Holy shit._  Levi thought when the man came out, his stiff, strained walk betraying his seemingly calm gaze. It was likely a product of nerves, but Levi wasn’t focused on that. He was focused on his looks, because not only was he handsome in a classic, general sense, he also seemed to mark every single one of Levi’s boxes in one swoop.

Tall with long legs? Check. Broad build and square jaw? Check. Visibly older than him but not over 40? Check. His blonde hair, blue eyes, and sharply cut cheekbones certainly did nothing to turn Levi off, nor did his neat appearance, somehow pleasantly evident despite the fact that the man was wearing nothing but a loose bathrobe.

He wasn’t naked yet, and shockingly, Levi had been so absorbed in checking him out that he’d almost forgotten that he was going to undress. Suddenly though, with the realization, he actually felt panicked. What was the protocol for this? What did you do if you found yourself attracted to the nude model you were meant to be drawing? Were you just supposed to ignore it? It felt weird and kind of skeevy, but Levi couldn’t help it. And, he decided, there was nothing he could do about it. He was here for the class, and it wasn’t his fault that Hange had found them some Adonis to sketch instead of a random weirdo off the street. He would just have to try not to ogle him, he thought, but that proved much easier said than done when the man eventually took his robe off.

“Okie dokie!” Hange said once the guy had made his way to the platform in the middle of their classroom, carrying over a small stool for him to sit on. “This is for you, Erwin. I’ve already gone over with them on what to do, so just go through the poses like we talked about. I’ll tell you when to switch. Take your robe off when you’re ready.”

At that, Levi found himself biting his lip, sinking back into his chair and telling himself over and over again not to stare when the guy - Erwin, Hange had called him - got undressed. Immediately, Levi’s eyes, traitorous in their quickness, snapped to his midsection to take in a thick torso defined by visible lines of muscle and sharp hipbones. Beneath those, of course, was the man’s cock, the sight of which nearly made Levi snap the pencil he was holding in two.

_Holy. Shit._ He thought again, practically biting his tongue in half with the effort it took to keep his face straight. This guy’s dick was huge, undoubtedly the biggest one Levi had ever seen with his own two eyes, the kind you’d see in the best gay porn videos. He wasn’t hard or anything like that, but it was obvious, and Levi found himself looking around the room at the other students. They were all quiet and reserved, and he almost couldn’t believe it. Wasn’t anyone going to say anything about the metaphorical elephant’s cock in the room?

Apparently not, and Levi remembered why after managing to compose himself by staring at his eraser for a few minutes. They weren’t even supposed to draw the dicks, they were just supposed to sketch the body, as practice for drawing human anatomy or some shit. With that, Levi again felt like a pervert for looking at it, but it was  _right there_  and he was only one gay man and only so strong.

It was at that point that Levi found himself actually thinking that he’d rather have some gross dude with a diseased, leaking cock if this was the alternative, because now he felt even more tense and on edge than before about drawing him. He was kind of embarrassed at his reaction, and had a brief flash of fear that someone in the room could read his mind. That was ludicrous though, because when he looked around again, no one was paying attention to him. They were all sketching, because Hange had turned on some music and Erwin the Handsome Nude Model was standing still in a natural looking pose.

He looked statuesque with all his muscles, and Levi wondered why Hange just didn’t get a copy of the statue of fucking David in here instead. He was basically drawing the same thing, Levi thought idly as he started sketching too, or at least trying to. Erwin’s body may have resembled a sculpture, but Levi was no Michelangelo, and his depictions of Erwin made him look more like a lumpy potato than an actual person.

He started with his head in one but didn’t draw the face, trying his hardest for once to outline every beautiful line of sculpted muscle on his torso. No matter how hard he tried though and however many poses Erwin took, Levi could never do him justice, and after an hour of sketching the man over and over again and staring at his body, Levi had never felt more annoyed and full of lust at the same time.

All of his drawings looked like shit, which wasn’t surprising, but for once in his life he found himself wishing he had even a sliver of artistic talent so he could capture some of Erwin’s perfection on paper. It was frustrating to say the least, and by the time Hange dismissed their class he was beyond ready to go and never wanted to pick up a pencil again in his life.

He stuffed his belongings and his sketches into his bag, and before he left, couldn’t help but take one last lingering look at Erwin. He had already put his robe back on and was pretty obviously avoiding looking in any of the students’ directions out of embarrassment, but after a second, he turned his head to glance at Levi. It was a pointed stare, but one of curiosity rather than anything accusatory like Levi first feared. Still, it made him freeze like he’d been caught, and suddenly, Erwin smiled at him.  

_Shit. Oh, shit-_  Levi thought, half panicked and half flustered, fleeing the room after that in an instant because he didn’t know what to do.

Had Erwin been able to figure out what Levi had been thinking when he’d looked at him, despite the fact that Levi thought he’d managed to keep his face straight? If he had and it made him uncomfortable, Levi probably wouldn’t be allowed back in the damn class if he told Hange he thought one of their students had been having unsavory thoughts about his junk. How awkward would that conversation be? Levi didn’t want to know, and certainly not for the first time, began thinking about how he wished he hadn’t gotten stuck in this damn art class.

The entire thing had been a disaster, and surprisingly not just because he couldn’t draw. There was nothing he could do about it though, and nothing he could do about Erwin possibly telling Hange he’d noticed Levi leering at him either. He’d tried not to, and he felt disgusted with himself that he’d even thought about their model like that in the first place, but the best thing to do would be to probably just forget about it for now.

Levi didn’t have art class again for two weeks, and he wasn’t going to spend all of that time worrying about it. Instead, he wanted to spend that time enjoying not having to be there, but unfortunately, that proved just as hopeless as everything else. The notes he took in his ensuing classes were decorated with dicks, sketches of them along with a toned torso, a perfectly curved, luscious ass, and hip bones that Levi just couldn’t get out of his mind no matter how hard he tried.

This practically went on for a week, and although Levi was irritated with himself for continuing to daydream about Erwin, he’d noticed that his sketches had actually begun to improve a little. It was barely noticeable, but by the next week Levi found himself thinking that Erwin’s thighs actually looked like thighs when he drew them now and less like two ugly tree trunks.

He hadn’t expected this outcome, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. If anything, he would embarrass himself less in the class now if his people actually looked like humans - if he got to stay in the class, anyway.

That was still his worry, but with each passing day and without the appearance of an email from Hange, he began to think he was safe. When their next class came and went with a different model and no discussion with the instructor, he knew he was safe, and that he could put this whole thing behind him. They were going to have different models each time, he learned, so he would surely not have to see Erwin again.

Or so he thought, anyway.

He made it as far as the local campus coffee shop after class before he saw him again, walking in directly across from where Levi was sitting at a table studying on his laptop.

Erwin stopped when he saw him and Levi froze from where he’d been about to take a sip of tea, a curse sounding out from between his lips before he could stop himself.

Well, this was fucking awkward, and apparently Levi was just determined to make it worse for himself. Within seconds of spotting Erwin, Levi’s eyes immediately dropped down to his crotch completely on their own, without even the slightest hint of having his permission. He averted them almost instantaneously, his ears reddening, but it hadn’t been quick enough for him to not picture Erwin’s huge cock, nor for Erwin not to notice where he was looking.

The next time their eyes met Erwin’s were wide, and although Levi felt mortified, he was clearly not the only one. Erwin seemed to feel it a little too at least, if the light pink blush topping both his cheekbones said anything. His lips were parted like he wasn’t sure what to do too, and a second later he visibly swallowed before turning to go stand in line, and Levi sank down into his seat in an effort to hide behind his laptop, nearly groaning.

When was this hell going to end? He thought. Why had his attempts at getting a simple education resulted in this?

Despite his embarrassment and how he’d already made this situation worse by doing it once before, Levi could not keep his eyes off of Erwin. He snuck several more looks at him while Erwin was in line, the fact that his back was to him making him a bit braver. It was hard for him to believe, but Erwin looked even better than he had in the class, dressed sharply in khakis, shiny shoes, and a long sleeved shirt that was at least two sizes too small for him.

_Fucking shit._  Levi thought, staring at it. It was so tight that it clung to him like spandex, and surely there was some law against that, right?

There had to be, because when he turned around, the bulge of Erwin’s biceps was clearly visible, as were the outlines of his pecs, and his nipples were hard too for some reason, and oh, fuck, Levi was staring again and Erwin was coming right towards him.

“Hi.” He said, looking at Levi over the rim of his coffee cup. His cheeks weren’t decorated with color anymore, but the smile he was giving him was wavering, as if Erwin was feeling a bit nervous. “Can I sit down?”

Levi didn’t respond, just stared up at Erwin with a mixture of horror, embarrassment, and confusion, and after a moment Erwin held his hands up.

“If not, I’ll leave you alone, I promise.” He said, and something about the way he acknowledged that whatever the fuck he wanted might make Levi uncomfortable actually made him feel a bit better.

After biting his lip for a moment, he nodded, unable to shake his curiosity over it either, and watched Erwin’s smile grow a bit more confident before he sat down and cleared his throat.

“I’m Erwin.” He said, reaching across the table to shake Levi’s hand.

“I know.” Levi said, taking his hand anyway, remaining quiet for a moment before he realized Erwin was waiting for him to respond with his own name. “Levi.”

“It’s nice to meet you. You were in the art class last week, right? The one I posed for?”

Immediately, Levi’s face, which had cooled off somewhat in the past few seconds, went red again, blood pooling there so quickly that his skin felt like it was on fire.

“Yeah.” He muttered, looking at everything else in the room but Erwin.

Erwin laughed lightly, a breathy noise that sounded a bit forced as if he was trying to make things seem less awkward, and then took a sip of his coffee.

“Hange roped me into it, you know. Normally I wouldn’t do something like that.” He said, to which Levi was not sure how to respond.

He looked at him, blinking, because why was Erwin telling him this? Did he think Levi was judging him for it, or something? Why would he care? Again there was silence, this one seeming to stretch on much farther than the others. It was almost painfully uncomfortable, and Levi squirmed in his seat.

“Uh.” He said, trying to think of something to say, because he still didn’t know what Erwin wanted. “I was just glad it wasn’t some gross old man.”

He regretted the words almost soon as they came out of his mouth, because by speaking them, he was implying that Erwin  _hadn’t_  been a gross old man. He was giving him a backwards compliment, and with the two times he’d gotten caught staring at him, he felt like it just made everything that much worse.

Surprisingly though, Erwin laughed, a real laugh this time that was so loud and sudden that it almost made Levi jump. He smiled at him too, a bit coyly, and Levi’s eyes widened.

“Is that a compliment?” Erwin said, a certain tone to his voice that Levi recognized.

Was Erwin flirting with him?

Licking his lips, Levi sat up, suddenly far more intrigued by this conversation than he had been before. By now he was sure that Erwin wasn’t here to tell him off or anything like that, so what else could he want? Was there a chance that Erwin did know what Levi was thinking, but didn’t care because he was interested in him too? Levi supposed stranger things had happened, and there had been the way Erwin smiled at him after their class had ended that day. All Levi knew was that if he was, then there was no way in hell he was going to let this opportunity pass him by.

“Maybe.” He said, letting his eyes lower over Erwin’s chest again and back up, slowly, obviously, purposefully this time so he could see how he would react. “What if it is?”

“Well, that’s why I’m here, so to speak.”

Erwin cleared his throat at how Levi was checking him out, his eyes looking around the coffee shop before making their way back to him.

“What do you mean?” Levi said, raising an eyebrow.

“I guess I should just come out with it, then.” Erwin said, running a hand through his hair. “Are you single?”

“Do you think I’d be staring at you like that if I wasn’t?”

“So you like men, then?”

At that Levi rolled his eyes, biting back a laugh because that was an understatement. “How did you guess?”

“I’m not sure, something about the way you keep zoning out like you’re remembering what my dick looks like.”

Levi nearly choked then, because yes, he had been doing that on and off ever since Erwin had walked into the coffee shop. Actually, he’d been doing it probably once an hour for every single day that had passed since he’d first seen Erwin naked, but Levi wasn’t going to tell him that.

“It was a nice dick.” He admitted though, regaining enough composure to see that Erwin was smiling in amusement. “What can I say?”

“Maybe you’d like me to model for you again.”

“Are you asking if I want to fuck?” Levi blurted then, because while he was enjoying this now, he was impatient and wanted to get to the point.

“Actually, I was going to ask you out to dinner.” Erwin said, now looking sheepish. “I got a bit ahead of myself, I’m sorry. Would you like to?”

Well, that wasn’t what Levi had expected, and both his eyebrows raised so high that they disappeared underneath his bangs. He’d gotten caught up in their flirting and thought Erwin was just hitting on him because he wanted to sleep with him - something that he certainly wasn’t going to turn down. Obviously, Erwin probably still wanted to do that too, but Levi had never thought that he might want to take him out on a date first. The fact that he did actually made Levi’s heart skip a beat, though, the thought that Erwin was maybe interested in him for something other than his looks making him see Erwin in a light other than that as well.

Basically, Levi thought, not only was he hot as fuck, he appeared to be a nice guy too.

“Alright.” He said after a moment, suddenly excited. “When?”

“How about now? Are you busy?”

“No.”

Levi answered immediately and closed his laptop, and Erwin smiled across from him.

“Would you like to get some dinner?”

“Yeah.”

“Great.” Erwin said, standing up.

He was practically beaming, nearly rendering Levi speechless by how handsome he looked, and if Erwin wasn’t standing in front of him right now holding out a hand, then Levi would have never believed this was happening.

Swallowing and trying not to flush with excitement and something else, Levi packed his things up and took Erwin’s hand, allowing himself to be led out of the coffee shop by his soon to be, very own, personal nude model.

Skillfully, Levi made sure to throw away the napkin he’d been doodling dicks on before as they exited, confident that he would be seeing the real thing again very, very soon.

 


	35. From the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firefighter!Levi saves Erwin from the flames of a kitchen fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/15/15

Erwin had to admit that he wasn’t the best cook, but starting a house fire while baking brownies from a box had to be some kind of a new low. How could he have screwed it up? It was a three step process, and he’d thought everything had been going fine until he’d suddenly heard a shrill beeping noise while he was in the shower - washing himself off while the brownies had been baking may not have been the best idea - and began to smell smoke coming from the other room. Rushing out with a towel around his waist with his fire alarm blaring, he walked in to find his oven and most of his kitchen engulfed in rapidly spreading flames. **  
**

_Shit._  He swore, dropping his towel in favor of sprinting for his cell phone so he could call the fire department. How did this happen? The brownies hadn’t even exceeded the cooking time, how had they caught on fire? Erwin didn’t understand but at the moment he was far more concerned about his belongings and his small home, as by the time he’d located his phone in the next room the amount of smoke billowing out from the kitchen had already flooded it.

It was thick and heavy and burned his lungs, and he could barely get his address out over the emergency hotline in between fits of harsh coughing. While dialing the number he’d rushed into his bedroom in an attempt to find pants, because as much as he knew he needed to escape he also knew that he was stark naked, and standing in his yard with his cock hanging out for all the neighbors to see while his house burned down was not something he wanted to experience.

It was perhaps a ridiculous thing to worry about, but regardless, he found himself picking up the first pair of boxers he saw lying on his bedroom floor, trying to slip them on and dart down his hall to safety at the same time. Unfortunately, he’d been coughing and gasping for breath and near sprinting that entire time, and the smoke had gotten so bad that he could barely see. How had it filled his house so fast? He wondered, but got his answer when he reached his living room again and saw flames licking at the ceiling from the entrance to the kitchen.

They were spreading quickly, and Erwin stumbled as he came to a stop, nearly falling into a wall because suddenly he could barely breathe. He felt dizzy too and his head was spinning, and as he fell to the ground, he realized he could hear sirens. The last thing he saw before he passed out was an axe splintering through his door, and then the tiniest firefighter he’d ever seen busting inside his house through it with one booted foot first.

Everything went black after that, and the next thing Erwin knew something was pressed against his mouth. It was soft and warm and he tried to take a breath through his nose but couldn’t, and that was when he snapped into consciousness and inhaled so sharply that he started coughing all over again.

“He’s alive.” He heard a smooth voice say in a blank tone, sounding far away and unimpressed about the fact that he apparently wasn’t dead.

It made Erwin force his eyes open, rubbing at them when they started burning and watering and letting his head fall to the side. His lungs felt like they were on fire and his entire body was throbbing, and everything smelled like smoke. He vaguely remembered what happened then, but it was hard to care when the first thing he’d seen as his vision cleared was a pair of cool, grey eyes a few inches above his own, framed by what could only be described as an angelic face and a full, perfectly shaped pair of lips. Erwin felt his own tingling while he squinted up at them, seeing that it was, in fact, not actually a being sent from heaven to help him, but a man, one with a smear of soot across his nose and a mess of damp dark hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. He had a firefighter’s uniform on - the name stitched into it said ‘Levi’ - and he was gazing down at him, and Erwin felt a rush of awe when he realized that he had been the one to bust down his door when he’d passed out. He’d saved his life and then must have given him mouth to mouth, and-

_Marry me, Levi._  Erwin thought in a dazed manner, his expression becoming halfway confused and halfway panicked when Levi made a strange face and he realized he had actually said that out loud.

“Maybe you should put on some fucking pants first.” Levi said in response, and that was what made Erwin realize he had, in fact, failed to pull his boxers on before he’d passed out, and that he was now lying in his front yard naked.

The shock and embarrassment was what finally made the last of the haze clear from his mind, and he jerked his hands down over his groin to cover himself.

“I’m sorry, I-” He started to say in a hoarse voice, only to have Levi snort in front of him and stand up.

“I’ve seen worse. At least it’s not burned off.” He said, accepting something from another firefighter near him. It was an oxygen mask connected to a tank, and he bent back down to place it over Erwin’s mouth gently before covering him with a blanket. “You fell unconscious from smoke inhalation and stopped breathing. I carried you out here and revived you.”

Erwin’s eyebrows raised at that, but thankfully, his mind had cleared enough for him to not blurt something stupid out loud, such as an observation about how this tiny man had somehow carried Erwin out on his own. He was apparently much stronger than he looked, because Erwin was tall and well-muscled, and the top of Levi’s head couldn’t come up any higher than Erwin’s chest. Something must have showed on his face while he gazed at Levi, because he was giving him a narrow-eyed look now that suggested he knew what he was thinking and daring him to say something.

Erwin wouldn’t, but even if he did it wasn’t like it would matter; he was impressed, not amused.

“Thank you.” He croaked in what he hoped was a sincere voice, wincing a bit at a sharp pain in his throat and the burning in his lungs.

“Yeah.” Levi said, shrugging one shoulder. “Your throat and your chest will probably burn for a few days, but I don’t really know shit. The paramedics aren’t here yet.”

“What about my house?” Erwin asked then, his eyes going wide as he tried to sit up so he could look.

The motion made him dizzy though and he slumped back down, held there by Levi’s hand which he placed firmly on his chest.

“Easy, big guy.” He said in a chiding tone. “Your kitchen is pretty fucked up, and so is the ceiling of the next room. We put it out before it could get any farther, though. Everything in your house is gonna smell shitty for a while, but it could’ve been a lot worse.”

Erwin felt relief from Levi’s words, and relaxed again, closing his eyes and breathing deeply through the oxygen mask. If all that had been destroyed was his kitchen and a single ceiling, he was lucky. He’d expected far worse, and the things that had been destroyed could be easily replaced and rebuilt through his insurance. Only, he still couldn’t help but feel angry at himself, because all of this had happened because he’d left brownies in the oven. Or at least that was what he’d thought had caused the fire, because no sooner had he started beating himself up than another firefighter approached Levi, this one wearing glasses underneath a mask and completely covered in soot.

“We figured out what started the fire.” Hange - the name Erwin read stitched onto their uniform - said, speaking to Levi. “It was something electrical from the stove. A short in a wire, it looks like!”

“You mean it wasn’t because I was baking brownies?” Erwin said, mumbling the words as another wave of relief rushed through him. “Thank god.”

He let his head fall back against the ground, barely hearing Hange’s laughter and not even noticing Levi shaking his head. He closed his eyes and laid there like that for maybe another fifteen minutes while the two firefighters talked, opening them again when he heard an ambulance siren approaching.

“They’re here for you.” Levi told him, shifting into a squatting position and looking down at him.

“I’m sorry I proposed.” Erwin said, because now that he’d been reassured about his house, he felt bad about saying something that might have made Levi uncomfortable.

He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but it had been awkward and out of the blue, and even if he thought Levi was attractive and amazing for saving his life, they’d just met and that was inappropriate.

Levi just shrugged in response to his apology though, something like an amused twinkle appearing in his eyes. “Oxygen deprivation makes people say weird shit.”

Erwin wasn’t entirely sure that was completely it, but Levi had accepted his apology and he wasn’t going to tell him otherwise. They sat in silence together after that for a few minutes until the paramedics came over, and Erwin found himself wishing this wouldn’t be the last time he’d get to see the cute, brave firefighter who had carried him out of his burning house, gotten him to safety, and given him mouth to mouth to save his life.

Apparently Levi was thinking the same thing, because to Erwin’s surprise, he handed him something after he was loaded up onto a stretcher and before he was carted off. It was his cell phone, he realized, and it was open to his notes application.

_Levi._  He’d written, followed by what was obviously his cell phone number and something else, something that made Erwin’s cheeks warm and his mouth nearly drop open. _Nice cock. Call me sometime._


	36. Come Marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt fill from 5/20/16

Levi leaned back into the chair, his eyes closed and his lips parted in pleasure. Every now and then, a gasp escaped his throat or a moan, and the sound was punctuated by a jerk of his hips and the sudden tightening of his fingers in the cotton of a white shirt or blonde hair.

“Erwin.” He’d say too, shuddering as the man below him — who had leaned over his lap a short while ago, determinately busying himself between his thighs like he’d been on some kind of mission — did something particularly  _good_ with his mouth, swirling his tongue around his cock or swallowing him down so far that he bumped up against the back of Erwin’s throat, the sensation of him sucking Levi off so mind-numbingly pleasurable that it was all he could do to remember how to breath.

“Fuck.” He swore in between breaths of air, feeling flushed and hot and stretched too, with one of his legs thrown over Erwin’s shoulder and the other wrapped around his back.

In turn, Erwin had woven his arms around his middle so that he was pulled as close as possible towards his mouth, teasing him a bit at first until Levi was panting and near trembling with desire. Then, though, after that, he’d started what he was doing now, abruptly switching gears to do everything that he could to bring him to orgasm. He was thorough in what he did to him down there, Levi thought, relentless in his efforts to give him pleasure and in how he licked and sucked and swallowed, and he was quite sure that he wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate, as with every wet slip of Erwin’s tongue over the head of his cock he felt the delicious, heated tension in his belly and thighs grow stronger.

“I’m gonna come, Erwin.” He blurted out then, as if it would make a difference in where Erwin’s mouth remained.

Some people might have pulled away so as not to get splashed or have to taste it, but Erwin just doubled his efforts instead, tightening his arms around Levi’s waist and swallowing him down until his nose and forehead were pressed right up against Levi’s stomach. Groaning while his toes curled, Levi’s head lolled forward bonelessly, his eyes opening not on purpose, but certainly remaining wide and locked on when he caught sight of Erwin below him.

He was kneeling down, naturally, with his own eyelids closed and his brows drawn down sharply in an expression of concentration and effort, his cheeks reddened and his hair a mess too from where Levi had been grabbing it, and his lips stretched around the length of his cock in a way that made heat lance sharply through his groin. It was a sight he’d seen before, of course — many times, in fact — but it never got old, and he never took for granted the fact that he was the only one who got to see Erwin like this, on his knees in front of another man with his mouth and chin wet from a mixture of saliva and Levi’s own pre-come.

It was special, obviously, and not to mention incredibly arousing, and as he bobbed up and down a few more times — his cheeks hollowed out while he sucked — Levi’s appreciation turned into something possessive, the word  _mine_ swirling around in his head even as he gasped feverishly and moaned and the tension between his legs grew into something breathtaking. Before it became unbearable, though, it released in a hot rush just as Levi was struck with the urge to fist a hand in Erwin’s hair and push his head back, jerking his mouth off his cock so that when he spilled it wasn’t down his throat but, well….all over his face.  

Not only did it splash over his lips, but a streak landed on his cheek too and even on his nose, and while Levi shook through his orgasm, trying to keep his eyes open to see how the white stood out against the red of Erwin’s skin, he bit his lip, letting out one last breathy moan before he let go of Erwin’s hair and slumped back. Only then did he really realize what he’d done, of course, not that he thought Erwin would be upset or anything, but he hadn’t exactly planned on coming all over his commander’s face when they had first started this.

“Fuck.” Levi muttered, actually letting out a small snort and a laugh when he remembered the surprised expression on Erwin’s face when he’d jerked his head back. Now he just looked adorable instead, he thought, with one eye closed to keep out where some of the liquid had splashed over his brow, and bemused, breathing heavily to catch his breath while he licked his lips and wiped at his face and gazed up at Levi silently. “That’s a good look for you.”

“Do you think so?” Erwin replied, offering Levi a small smile in return.

“Yeah.” Levi said, grabbing a handkerchief and leaning forward to help Erwin clean up even as he spoke. “I, uh….I didn’t mean to do that shit.”

“Really? I’m impressed. Your aim was just as good as it is when you’re fighting.”

“Shut up.” Levi scoffed playfully, flushing a bit at Erwin’s teasing while he cradled his head and wiped at him with the cloth.

When he was finished, he ducked his head down, pressing his lips to Erwin’s in a soft, appreciative kiss.


	37. Prompts 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some various prompt fills

5/21/16, Fantasies and Fantasizing:

 

Erwin had been dreaming about it for longer than he could remember.

Levi, who always ended up beneath him when they came together in the dark, holding his hips instead, fucking him in the same way that Erwin often did to make Levi speechless. That meant, of course, hard and fast with each thrust sending a jolt through him that made him moan, the sounds of the skin of his belly slapping against that of Levi’s backside just barely managing to drown all of the other noise out.

Levi could do it, he knew. He was strong, stronger than Erwin was by far, and he fantasized about what it might feel like to be held down by his hands, experiencing a tingle whenever they were sparring and Levi displayed his strong grip then, wondering too if the bruises he’d leave would be any worse than those that he often gave to him already. He wanted to lie there, he thought, with his face pressed into the bedding and his legs spread — his ass in the air, presented for Levi to do whatever he wanted with — exposed, unable to move or do anything else while Levi took what he pleased with powerful thrusts and straining muscles that left Erwin helplessly quivering beneath him.

Just imagining it was enough to make him shiver, his cock often giving a twitch in his pants when his mind turned to thoughts of how it would feel to have Levi’s inside him, the size and thickness of it, while not like his, surely more than capable of driving him into ecstasy so that he was unable to think about anything else. He wanted to be full of him, he thought, to experience Levi’s strength and physical prowess in the most intimate way possible, because of all things, he knew it was the only way he could fully give up control and forget everything, to surrender himself to the man who he trusted the most — the man who had stolen his heart, and who he knew would be more than happy to oblige him should he just ask.

The only thing Erwin needed to do, he thought, was figure out how to bring it up.

 

\-----

 

6/28/16, Wall!Sex:

 

“ _Fuck_.” Levi gasped, flushing, fisting a hand into Erwin’s hair as he was picked up and nearly slammed into a wall. He tugged on the blonde strands, holding on for purchase while he wound his other arm around Erwin’s neck, and relished in the focused, albeit slightly strained look on his handsome face. “You trying to break your back, old man?” **  
**

Erwin’s chuckle turned into a grunt when he tightened his arms around Levi’s thighs, hoisting him up higher and pressing a biting, wet kiss to the side of his neck.

“I think I’ll be alright.” He breathed, waiting until Levi had wrapped his legs around his waist to let go long enough to guide himself in. “You don’t weigh  _that_  much.”

Levi wasn’t sure if Erwin was teasing him about his height or not, but he couldn’t snap anything back even if he’d wanted to. His jaw had gone slack from the moment the slick head of Erwin’s cock started nudging at his hole, and once it slipped inside, he became utterly breathless in just a single second. Groaning, he let his head fall back, biting his lip when he realized he was caught between the wall and Erwin’s bulk in such a way that he could barely even move. All he could do was hold on and take it, really, finding himself shuddering, digging his nails into Erwin’s skin as each inch of his length slid deeper inside him. He was thick and girthy and it made Levi moan and cry out, feeling a sharp thrill go through him when moments later, Erwin finally bottomed out, started thrusting, and pushed Levi against the wall so hard that he felt the wood scrape against his back.

“Fuck, Erwin-” He moaned again, louder this time, reveling in how Erwin was holding him up like this, fucking him into a wall and pressing dark bruises into his thighs while he did so.

He’d never admit it out loud, but he liked when Erwin threw him around like that, finding the rough treatment and his strength to be a huge turn-on despite the fact that Levi could do much more. It was probably ironic in some way but he didn’t care, and rather than try to make sense of it he just enjoyed it, squirming against Erwin’s chest and whining when it just made him tighten his grip harder around his thighs. 

By then, he was already sweating quite a bit, and although the noises he was making - growing louder by the second - were evidence of his exertion, it didn’t seem to be slowing him down any. Rather, he just went faster, pounding into Levi, pressing his face into his neck, and letting out sounds that were half gasps and half grunts, the tone of them rough enough for Levi to flush hotter than he even thought possible. His groin tightened and like that, with the way his cock was trapped between their bodies too, it was no wonder that he didn’t last very long, spilling between them a few moments later with a harsh cry.

It made a slick, wet mess that caused Erwin’s stomach to slide against his lewdly every time he moved, and as Levi clutched at him, clenching around his cock involuntarily because of his orgasm, Erwin finished moments after, thrusting sharply all the way inside him one last time before he froze and let out a deep, satisfied sounding groan. In response, Levi let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes, gasping for breath while Erwin did the same raggedly in front of him. He was trembling a bit, Levi noticed, from how much effort he’d just expended to hold him up, and so as soon as Levi was able he shifted, letting Erwin’s cock slip out and maneuvering himself out of his arms to stand up again.

“Idiot.” He mumbled, when Erwin practically slumped against him, giving him a breathless smile in response when Levi kissed his mouth. “Come on.”

“I’m alright.” Erwin answered, leaning into Levi’s hand all the same as he smoothed his sweaty hair back.

Despite his protests, he did not argue when Levi dragged him towards the nearest piece of furniture next, shoving him into the seat before he went to pour him a glass of water. 

 

\-----

 

6/28/16, Porn (watching it or making it), and Masturbation (mutual or otherwise):

 

“You’re such a pervert.” Levi choked out, so flushed from where he was sitting in Erwin’s lap that he felt like his skin was on fire. “Shit, Erwin-” **  
**

“Just watch. Look at you.”

Erwin’s reply made him swear again, but he did what he was told, glancing back up at the laptop screen in front of them. On it was a video Erwin had filmed of them on a bed,  _fucking_ , or rather, that he’d filmed of Levi taking his cock, and any parts of himself that just happened to get in the way of the camera he’d been holding. He’d done it the day before and now they were rewatching it, and although Levi felt more flustered, exposed, and  _bashful_  about seeing himself like this than he had in his entire life, he had to admit that it was making him horny as fuck, too.

His hard-on was evidence enough of that, although the fact that he was sitting with his back to Erwin’s chest, subject to his wandering hands and lips and the feel of his own dick pressing against him, certainly didn’t help. Still, though, the image of him on the screen - or, he thought, biting his lip, what Erwin was doing to him on the screen - was close to making him squirm with arousal, almost just as eagerly as he was writhing on the bed in the video.

_“Erwin-”_  He heard himself moan, the sound muffled from where his face was pressed into the bed. His back arched too because Erwin had thrusted in deep and all his muscles seemed to clench, but that wasn’t what Levi was looking at. Rather, by then, all he could stare at was the point at which they were connected: his reddened ass, spread and split by Erwin’s huge cock. It seemed so ridiculously large in the video that it nearly made Levi groan out loud, but then again, even Erwin’s big hands had the same effect. They were on his cheeks and making them look tiny underneath his palms, and when Erwin pulled out completely a moment later - much to the chagrin of his past self in the video - he nudged his hole with the dripping wet head of himself, and Levi could not keep from digging his fingers into Erwin’s thigh when he saw how…well, how  _open_  he was.

“You’re so beautiful like that, Levi.” Erwin murmured from behind him then, his words breathed against his neck. He was kissing him there but his eyes were on the screen, Levi noticed, because when he turned his head to glance back for a second, Erwin was watching with an intense, focused look. His face was ruddy too and his brows were drawn down tightly, all until he noticed Levi looking and moved to nip at his ear. “You take it so well, because you love being filled up like that, don’t you? Listen to how you’re moaning for it.”

In response, all Levi could manage was a whine, because not only had Erwin started palming at him through his pants in real time, but he’d pushed back in on the video, using his hips to thrust forward and slide every inch of himself inside Levi’s ass. The low, pleased sound he let out in response made Levi shudder in Erwin’s lap, almost unconsciously twitching his hips upward toward his hand. He remembered what it had felt like, of course, and although they weren’t fucking right then, he almost seemed to be reliving it as Erwin rubbed at his erection harder, slipping his fingers inside his pants a moment later so that he could stroke him.

“You’re wet.” Erwin murmured, thumbing at the pre-come on the head of Levi’s cock, all while he fucked him harder with his own on the screen. “Do you like watching us like this?”

“I know you do.” Levi ground out, reaching back to slip fingers in Erwin’s hair.

“I like watching  _you_.” Erwin clarified, chuckling a bit. “Sometimes it’s hard to concentrate on that in the moment. You always feel so perfect, and it’s distracting.”

Cursing, Levi flushed impossibly hotter at his words, letting out a moan almost in time with himself on the screen. He jerked his hips and shuddered while Erwin started to stroke him in earnest, matching the pace of his hand after a few moments to that of himself in the video. There, he was pounding into Levi so hard that the slapping sounds drowned out his cries, and with Erwin’s hand moving just as quickly over his cock now, it didn’t take long before he was panting and rolling his hips up to meet him.

“Erwin.” He gasped, his eyes lidded now, barely open enough to take in what was happening in front of them on the laptop. Even if he was able it wasn’t like he could really tell what was going on at that point, because the camera was shaky, as if Erwin wasn’t able to hold it still anymore. He must have been close if that was any indication, and even though Levi was too right then, he couldn’t help but find it amusing. “Your camerawork is shit.”

He’d gasped out the remark and caused Erwin to snort behind him, the smile on his lips evident while he continued to kiss and suck at his neck. He tightened his grip on Levi’s cock and kept stroking him too, his palm sliding over him and making his toes curl from the friction, reaching up with his other hand to pinch at a nipple and drive Levi closer to the edge. As a result, the next few seconds proved too intense for him to be able to concentrate on the video, too busy reaching desperately with his hips, closing his eyes, and gasping raggedly until he finally shuddered and released with a breathy exhale all over Erwin’s fingers.

When his mind cleared from the pleasure, the first thing he heard was Erwin groaning, and it took him a moment to realize that it hadn’t come from behind him. Apparently, he’d come too on the screen, and that was when, Levi remembered, he tossed the camera down and flipped him over for a messy kiss. He had to bite back a smile when it happened and all he could see was a view of their bedroom ceiling, the sounds of them gasping in between presses of their lips evident even over his own heavy breathing.

It made him feel warm in a different way, Levi realized, fondness swelling in his chest for the man behind him. Inspired by what he knew was happening in the video, he twisted, throwing his arms around Erwin’s neck so that he could kiss him eagerly.

“Pervert.” He murmured again, swallowing Erwin’s laugh and nipping at his lip, finally letting himself smile into the kiss to show him that although he  _was_  teasing him, in the end, they both knew that he didn’t have any complaints. 

 

\-----

 

6/28/16, Riding + Caught in the Act:

 

Levi was known, Erwin supposed, for jerking him out of his clothing and instigating quick fucks whenever the mood struck him. Even so, he was impressed at how fast he’d ended up with him in his lap once they’d gotten into the carriage, finding himself with his pants pooled around his ankles and two handfuls of Levi’s plump backside against his palms before he barely knew what had hit him. 

It wasn’t like he was complaining, because he’d been looking forward to this all evening too, spending most of his time at the banquet sneaking looks at Levi when he wasn’t paying attention. He looked handsome all dressed up and with his hair combed back, and although he  _had_ imagined it falling out of place while they’d kissed eagerly and Levi writhed on his cock, he just didn’t expect that to happen until they’d gotten back to headquarters. 

Apparently, though, Levi had just not been able to wait, because no sooner had they gotten seated and the carriage had started moving than he was climbing onto him, dragging him down for a hungry, slow kiss that quickly turned into something more. Now, after their hands had fumbled to remove just enough clothing and palmed eagerly at bare skin, Levi was riding his dick as hard as he could, gasping and grunting in a raw, ragged voice while the carriage rode on. 

It was a good thing the sound of it was loud, Erwin thought, and that the curtains were drawn, because otherwise they might be overheard or seen. That would be a disaster, but the longer he was treated to the visage of Levi’s flushed, pleasure slackened face and the feeling of his orgasm building, the less he thought about it. By the time they’d reached headquarters he had forgotten completely, in fact, and was so caught up in what they were doing that he’d pulled Levi down for a kiss while he helped guide him back and forth in his lap, groaning into his mouth and not even realizing that someone had opened the carriage door until he heard a loud, terrified shriek.

“Squad Leader!” Moblit shouted at Hange, who had apparently been the one who’d tried to greet them. “Close the door, why are you staring?!” 

 

\-----

 

4/17/16, "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

 

“Levi.” Erwin mumbled sleepily, his eyes barely even open after he’d been awakened by a noisy jostling and someone climbing into bed with him. It was Levi, of course, but even through the cloud of confusion and haze of unconsciousness lingering in his mind, Erwin was not out of it enough to fail to realize that Levi wasn’t wearing any clothing. He’d known from the moment that Levi had pressed right up against him under the covers, his warm, bare skin sliding against his own sensually as he threw an arm over his chest and tangled their legs together. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“How many reasons could there be?” Levi answered, obvious impatience in his tone.

He pressed his face into Erwin’s neck and kissed him there, pushing his hips up against his thigh too so that Erwin could feel his very obvious, very hard erection. That made him lift his head and finally open his eyes fully, glancing over at the clock as Levi grabbed his hand and placed it over his ass himself. It was obvious what Levi had on his mind, and in this way, it wasn’t unusual. What  _was_ strange was the timing, which Erwin took a moment to confirm when he squinted through the darkness to read the hands on his bedside watch. 

“It’s 4 in the morning.” He said, turning back to look at Levi, who scoffed.

“So what? Are you gonna fuck me or not?” He replied, rutting against Erwin more vigorously and tugging at his arm, almost aggressive in his movements and how desperately he seemed to need this. It didn’t add up, not really, and had Erwin been more awake and not so distracted by a naked Levi, he might have taken another moment to ask him if something was wrong. 

As it was, though, he was finding it hard to protest at all, not when he didn’t want to anyway and not when Levi was rolling him over and jerking him down, fitting his mouth against his own roughly and maneuvering beneath him until Erwin was situated between his thighs. He closed his eyes again and kissed Levi lazily while he did so, savoring the taste of his mouth and barely realizing that he was scrambling for something with his hands until a cool bottle was pressed into his palm abruptly. 

It was oil, of course, and the message was just as clear as all the others Levi had been giving him that night. Erwin was more awake and responded quicker this time, managing to find Levi’s hole after slicking up his fingers, sliding one inside him easily right up to the last knuckle. 

“Fuck.” Levi breathed, breaking away and biting his bottom lip. “More.”

Levi’s impatience - always present, but usually not  _this_ bad - didn’t stop there, and Erwin found himself with three fingers pressed into his ass before long, after he’d stretched him as quickly as he could without hurting him while Levi panted beneath him and rolled his hips up against his palm. He was more worked up than Erwin had seen him in a long time, moaning and whining already, and he’d have been lying if he’d said that it wasn’t affecting him too. It showed in how hard he was fingering Levi, prodding at his prostate each time he slipped them in, and how he very nearly growled when Levi dug his nails into his shoulder and then gripped his neck, pulling him forward so hard that their teeth nearly clacked together when they kissed again. 

It was hungry and messy and more than rough by then, and after a scramble of limbs where Erwin managed to pin Levi’s wrists tightly above his head in one big hand, he was wetting his cock and pushing inside him, groaning at the feeling as Levi finally froze beneath him. He shuddered in pleasure, his jaw going slack while Erwin worked his way in slowly, and made a noise of satisfaction that was so loud Erwin had to pause to watch him.That ended Levi’s brief moment of stillness though, because a second later and he was clenching his jaw, digging his heels into the bed to push his hips up.

“Come on, Erwin.” He said, breathless as he clenched around his cock. “What the fuck are you waiting for? Give it to me,  _hard_.” 

Erwin would have been crazy not to oblige him. Barely a moment after Levi had spoken they were fucking like he’d requested, hard and fast and loudly enough to rattle the bed. It wasn’t just their movements that were noisy either, though, but Levi’s moans too, which he wasn’t making any attempt to reign in while Erwin moved inside him. Rather than bother he just left his lips parted, writhing beneath Erwin, matching his movements as best he could and staring into his eyes while he pounded into him. 

It couldn’t last long, not like that. Soon Erwin was panting harshly, grinding into Levi’s ass in between rough snaps of his hips that had his balls slapping against Levi’s skin, his fingers digging into where he still held his wrists above his head. Pleasure coiled tightly in his belly and sweat ran down his forehead, clouding his vision even as his movements grew more desperate. He managed to glimpse Levi arching his back beneath him and crying out sharply in pleasure before his eyes finally squeezed shut and he came in a hot rush, groaning through it and practically slumping down onto an elbow before he could help it. 

The next thing he knew Levi was kissing him, his lips so much softer than they’d been before that it almost surprised him. It prompted Erwin to roll off him, glimpsing the mess on his stomach that let him know Levi had finished too before he wiped him off with a sheet. After that, Erwin wondered if he would leave given that it was now basically morning, but surprisingly, Levi curled against him so automatically that it warmed his heart. It was a stark contrast to how demanding and needy he’d been earlier - almost like he’d wanted a distraction - something that still puzzled Erwin as he laid there with his fingers in Levi’s hair. 

It was only after his breathing evened out in sleep and quiet settled throughout the room did Erwin realize that it was raining, drops of it pelting the windows in what could only be described as a downpour. It was a storm; unusual this time of year, and as he lied there and listened to it with Levi in his arms, everything finally clicked. The memories flooded back vividly - lightning flashing as Levi pressed a blade into his palm, the corpses of Farlan and Isabel littering the muddy ground behind them - and as he recalled it all, as the rain reminded him of it as surely as it had done to Levi, he squeezed him that much tighter, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head and holding him still as he slept.

 

\-----

 

4/18/16, "I'm pregnant."

 

“I’m pregnant.” The woman said, as if her swollen, round stomach - cradled in her arms as she stumbled into the orphanage - didn’t automatically give it away. “The baby is coming! Please, _help._ ” **  
**

Levi was sweeping in the back when she came in, supervising a few of the children while they learned proper cleaning techniques until a commotion startled them. It was coming from the entrance and consisted of wailing and panicked voices, soon followed by a crash, and immediately Levi frowned, ushering the kids outside and telling them to go play while he went to investigate.

What he found was nothing short of an emergency, with half of the orphanage’s workers surrounding a lump on the floor. It was a woman and she was clutching her stomach and crying out in pain, in between garbled pleas for someone to help her baby. She was wearing a dress but there was a heavy amount of blood leaking from between her legs, and although Levi wasn’t a doctor, it was obvious that something was wrong. Where the hell had she come from, though? One look at her clothing - more like rags than anything else - and the condition of her skin - dirty and sallow, like she hadn’t seen sunlight in years - told Levi all he needed to know though, as his mother had been a woman just like this. Yes, she was from the Underground and was a prostitute most likely, one who had somehow managed to escape and make her way outside.  

“Hey, you! Go get a doctor!” Levi finally barked after pausing for a moment to take her in, swallowing down whatever emotion he might feel in response to the sudden onslaught of memories. “Someone make sure the brats stay out of here too. Get water and rags, lots of them.  _Now._ ”

The workers, who had been scrambling like panicked chickens until Levi had given them instructions, muttered variations of ‘yes, Captain’ and moved to comply, leaving the woman’s side and making a space for him to crouch down next to her.  _Idiots._  He thought as he watched them before he laid his eyes on her, even though he couldn’t really blame them. They didn’t know what to do because they were all volunteers, older men and women who helped care for the children in Historia’s new orphanage. It was similar to the other one in that Levi had helped her set it up, but different because it was outside the walls - built a few years after the titans had disappeared and humanity’s first settlement had been established. There weren’t many kids there, not yet, but Levi helped there sometimes with Erwin, who taught them spelling and numbers when he had a chance, and who Levi wished had come that day too so that he wouldn’t have to deal with this shit alone.

“Hey.” He said to the woman though, because that was stupid and didn’t matter. Even if he had been there, Levi knew damn well that Erwin didn’t know how to deliver a fucking baby. “What’s your name?”

“You’re him, aren’t you?” The woman gasped, ignoring his question and reaching up to wrap her thin fingers around Levi’s forearm. “Captain Levi?”

Her hand was sweaty and grimy but Levi let her hold onto him, rolling up a rag someone gave him instead of shaking it off so that he could slip it underneath her head on the floor.

“I’m not a doctor.” He said after, letting that be his response to her question regarding his identity.

The woman nodded rapidly at that, steeling her features into something like resolve before they were suddenly twisted into a grimace of pain. She bit her lip, digging her fingers into Levi’s skin as she shuddered, and then opened her eyes from where she’d closed them to stare up at him again.

“They said you were from the Underground.” She said weakly, swallowing. “And that I could find you outside the walls. I just want you to help my baby, please, I left there for him, I-”

Her words cut off with a choke and Levi gazed at her for a few moments, his face blank as he then shifted his eyes down her body. Already there was much more blood than before staining the ground, and even if he hadn’t seen that, her words and demeanor had confirmed what he’d already been starting to suspect: this woman wasn’t going to make it, and she knew that. Her only concern was her unborn child, something that made Levi’s heart ache. Again, she reminded him of his mother, who had sacrificed everything for him, given him as good of a life as she could while living in a hellhole like that. This woman was similar, as she could have easily gotten rid of the brat rather than go through this. She hadn’t, though, she’d chosen to keep it against all odds, and because Levi wouldn’t be there if Kuchel Ackerman hadn’t made the same decision, he was going to do everything he could to help this woman’s baby.

“Your baby will be fine.” He assured her, taking her hand off of his arm to hold it. “I’ll make sure. You’ve done a good job getting here, and the doctor is on his way. All you have to do is hang on a little longer, got it?”

Silently, an understanding passed between Levi and the woman as he spoke, and somehow his words seemed to put her at ease - as much as they could, anyway. The excess tension left her body and she slumped back, nodding and closing her eyes after a moment as if to try and relax. It gave Levi a shock at first until he realized that she was still breathing, but he watched her closely until the doctor finally arrived anyway, only letting go of her hand to make room for him when he got there.

“Thank you.” The woman told him, her voice nothing more than a harsh whisper by then.

He nodded in response and watched, practically holding his breath while the doctor inspected her and eventually, after what seemed like a fucking lifetime, delivered not one, but two healthy babies. They were twins - a boy and a girl - and although the mother didn’t survive the birth like he’d known she wouldn’t, Levi didn’t feel sad, not really. Instead he felt a strange sense of gratefulness, of awe at what this woman and his mother had both sacrificed. It was a shame that the babies wouldn’t know her, but at least, he thought, he could tell them. They were going to be kept at the orphanage, of course, because what else were they supposed to do with them? Even if there was another place Levi wouldn’t let them be sent there, especially not if it was inside the walls, not when this woman had given so much so they could grow up outside of them. He’d helped make that possible before and now he was doing it again, and it wasn’t until he left for the day after he’d cleaned up the mess did he realize something.

That woman had come there looking for him too, seeking him out by name because she’d learned about his past. She’d had hope that he would help her because of that, and she’d been right, because after he’d spoken with her  _not_ doing what she’d asked seemed unfathomable. Suddenly, though, with that realization, leaving the two children at the orphanage seemed like it wasn’t enough.  

That was how Levi and Erwin ended up with babies of their own, after Levi had turned around and headed back for them on what most would call a spur of the moment decision. Even if it was it still felt right, as he knew for a fact that Erwin wasn’t going to protest. He was overjoyed, in fact, and didn’t have to ask for an explanation when Levi showed up with two bundles and simply told him there had been a woman from the Underground. He knew, and was happy to take them in, helping Levi raise the twins they named after Farlan and Isabel - two other kids whose chance to live life free and outside of the walls had been tragically cut short.

 

\-----

 

4/19/16, "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

 

“Shit.” Levi swore, for what was probably the hundredth time in the past 5 minutes. He tried to pull the hood of his cloak further down over his head - for all of the good that it would do - and wiped water away from his nose before attempting to duck down out of the rain. He’d only looked up to see if he and Erwin were close to their destination, a small town that was about two miles away. They weren’t, of course, as they’d only just started walking, but it was fucking pouring, thundering and lightning and all of that shit all around them, and Levi was not pleased. **  
**

He was soaked, cold, and pissed off, because they’d been in a carriage, out of the storm and warm inside until it had gotten stuck in the mud and broken an axle. The driver couldn’t fix it and wasn’t going to walk for help, and because Erwin was Erwin, he’d practically leapt out with no hesitation whatsoever to head to shelter himself. They were close to town, he’d said, it wasn’t that far of a walk - true, when there wasn’t a gale outside - and he had work to do that night. Levi didn’t understand the rush and didn’t want to trek through the rain, but he wasn’t about to wait out the storm alone in a carriage with a driver who smelled like piss either. Begrudgingly, he followed Erwin outside, regretting his decision almost immediately when he became soaked to the bone and started shivering.

His cloak was useless and the wind was howling, and it wasn’t long before his boots were covered in mud. Rain pelted his face and the lightning raised his hackles, and worst of all, his wet uniform pants and underwear were chafing his balls. Still he followed Erwin though, walking beside him and scowling the entire time, wondering how he was so unbothered by all this while Levi felt like a drowned cat. Thinking about it, he was so focused on how miserable he was that he actually became lost in his thoughts, and didn’t notice Erwin had stopped walking until he suddenly realized he wasn’t next to him anymore.

Stopping abruptly, he turned around with mild concern, his eyes squinting through the rain to find Erwin standing a few feet away from him. He was watching him, he saw, and when their eyes met he gave him a small smile.

“Erwin. What the hell are you doing?” He asked at that, because he didn’t understand why Erwin had stopped. Was something wrong?

“Nothing.” Erwin said, to Levi’s further confusion. “I just…this is nice, that’s all.”

“Nice?”

“Yes, being out here. I thought I’d stop to savor it.”

“Erwin, what the fuck?” Levi blurted, exasperated. His patience - which didn’t always run on the longest fuse to begin with - was gone because of the wet rain, and because he didn’t understand why Erwin was acting so ridiculous when all he wanted to do was reach town and get dry. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

“It’s not the rain, Levi. It’s you.”

At that, Levi’s eyes widened a bit. His heart skipped a beat and much of his annoyance seemed to disappear in an instant, replaced by something else, something warm. It made his cheeks heat up despite the chill he had, but he still wasn’t quite sure he understood. His brows drew down in confusion a second later when Erwin stepped forward, watching him close the distance between them as the rain continued to pour.

“Me?” He mumbled quietly, lifting his head to stare up at Erwin once he stopped again.

“Yes. I think this is the first time we’ve been alone together in nearly a week.”

Levi averted his eyes at that, thinking about it. Erwin was right, he knew, as he’d been longing for what he spoke about that entire time. However, they’d been busy, there was shit to do, and he just hadn’t thought a rainstorm was the place to savor it. Erwin seemed to have other ideas though, and Levi wondered if that was why he’d jumped out of the damned carriage so quickly in the first place. Either way, Levi felt his remaining ire melting away because of what he was saying now, and because he’d pressed his warm palm to the side of his cheek in a gentle caress.

It was wet, of course, but it felt nice against his cool skin, and Levi found himself leaning into it almost without even thinking. He bit his lip and thought, glancing over his shoulder quickly in the direction of the nearby town. By then, he could see lights in the distance, and it was probably only another thirty minutes before they reached it. He longed to be warm and in dry clothes out of this fucking storm, but, he thought, he also wanted something else now too.

“Alright, fine.” He said then, rolling his eyes even as he turned back, wrapping his arms around Erwin’s neck and glancing up at him. He did look cute like this he thought, somehow, with his hair plastered down by the rain and water running over his cheekbones. “You have five minutes. Hurry up and kiss me.”

Erwin smiled at that, briefly before he placed his hands on Levi’s waist and bent to do as he’d asked. Their lips met gently and Levi closed his eyes, the cool rain mixing into their warm mouths after a few moments once it deepened. Levi could taste it on Erwin’s tongue and could feel the heat radiating off his body too, and soon, he found himself standing up onto his tiptoes to kiss him more eagerly, winding his fingers into his hair to hold on. Erwin rubbed at his back and shoulders with his hands, keeping him locked in a tight but sweet embrace while their lips moved together. There wasn’t any groping or grabbing of skin, not this time, just the two of them savoring how it felt to hold each other in their arms like this in the rain.

Eventually they parted when a loud thunderbolt sounded out and made Levi jump though, a scowl crossing his face a second later to replace any expression of surprise. Erwin chuckled a bit but then sighed, giving Levi one last quick peck before he wiped a stray wet hair from his face. The gesture was small, but it made Levi feel warm inside all over again, affection welling in his chest when Erwin smiled at him. He longed to be able to kiss him more if he was being honest, but as much as he’d enjoyed that and managed to forget about the storm, it was probably time they headed on. Regardless of anything else it was getting late, and the longer they stayed out there, the higher their risks of catching a cold. The last he needed was to get sick, so after taking Erwin’s fingers this time, Levi tugged him on, walking hand in hand beside him towards the town while thinking that, perhaps, despite his previous irritation, the thunderstorm had not been as awful as he had originally thought after all. 

 

\-----

 

4/20/16, “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” and “I think we need to talk.” 

 

Erwin is distinctly aware of the maid’s presence in his office. He flits around the room, straightening things here and there and dusting his shelves. Erwin’s eyes follow him everywhere, and he glimpses the top of one black stocking peeking out from underneath his skirt when he goes onto his tiptoes to reach a high spot. It’s enough to get his blood pumping hard, but he remains seated and working, doing nothing until the maid approaches him on his own. **  
**

Suddenly there’s a duster in his lap, the fluffy part of it pressed directly against over his groin. He raises an eyebrow, sets down the paper he’s reading to meet the maid’s eyes. They’re grey and bright and full of heat, and the only expressive thing on his otherwise blank face. Levi can’t hide his excitement there no matter how hard he tries, and Erwin feels a renewed flare of it himself that has everything to do with this game that they’ve decided to play.

“What are you doing?” He asks though, after clearing his throat and steadying himself.

“I think we need to talk, Mr. Smith.” The maid says, pushing the duster down more firmly. Erwin is hard, and the pressure from it makes him swallow. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Erwin responds, his eyes flashing as he leans back in his chair. Levi’s gaze lowers to his spread legs and then back up again, his teeth latching onto his bottom lip before the maid lifts the duster.

“Really? What’s that, then?” He says, indicating Erwin’s erection, very obvious even through his pants. He bites back a smile, purposely eying the maid up and down while he continues to speak, running the duster up Erwin’s front now teasingly. “Is that from how much you’ve been staring at my ass all day?”

“I haven’t-”

“Bullshit. Are you trying to tell me that if I did something like this…” The maid trails off, lifting the front of his dress over the top of his stocking. It exposes a bit of one pale, creamy thigh, and the bottom of the garter that connects the satin to whatever he’s wearing underneath. Erwin swallows, but then loses sight of it as the maid is suddenly raising his leg to climb over and onto his lap. “…you wouldn’t like it?”

A thrill runs through Erwin. He licks his lips and places his hand on the maid’s thighs - both of which are now spread beautifully over his own - and takes his time trailing his fingers up underneath the skirt to tickle his bare skin. He slips one around a garter strap and tugs on it, squeezing the muscle too and waiting until  _Levi_ starts squirming impatiently before meeting his eyes again.

_What the fuck is taking you so long? Hurry up._  Erwin is sure he’s thinking, because the look he’s giving Erwin is a pointed one, all raised eyebrows and pursed lips above a body that’s practically vibrating with need. Erwin can feel it in how tense he is on top of him, can see it, too, from the outline of his hard cock pressed against the front of his dress. It’s not tenting it - probably because he’s wearing panties of some kind - and Erwin decides then to give both Levi and the maid he’s playing what they want, because he’d be lying too if he said he didn’t want to know what he had on underneath there.

“I didn’t say that.” He answers, sliding his hands under the skirt higher, hooking his fingers around the maid’s waist and rubbing his thumbs over his underwear. It’s lace, he realizes then, and Erwin’s mouth goes dry so fast it’s a wonder he doesn’t choke.

“What are you waiting for, then, boss? Kiss me.”

Erwin doesn’t have to be told twice. He leans forward to capture the maid’s lips in a searing kiss, closing his eyes and digging his fingers into his waist to pull him flush against his front. In that instant the maid is gone and Levi replaces him for good, because the game they were playing doesn’t matter anymore. Levi is too worked up to care, and all Erwin knows is that he’s wearing a maid dress and panties and he wants to fuck him.

He does, of course, after bending Levi over his desk and removing the panties with his teeth, tugging them down over the gorgeous swell of his ass before he hungrily mouths his way over it and into the center. He licks at him there until Levi’s wet and keening, his breath ragged as he sucks in gulps of air through his nose. He’s on his toes, and he has to strain to keep them touching the ground once Erwin starts fucking him, his hips snapping against Levi’s ass so hard that the smacking sound seems to echo about the room.

Still, Levi cries out for him to move faster, moans at the way Erwin’s cock splits him and fills him up, makes such beautiful noises that it’s a wonder Erwin lasts as long as he does. He leans over to bite at Levi’s shoulder - exposed from where the dress has been pulled down - shortly before he comes so hard he sees stars, pressing bruises into Levi’s waist with one hand and tugging at the stockings so sharply with the other that he tears them. In the end the dress is ruined too, because Levi makes a mess all over the front when he makes a choked off sound and spills white hot everywhere, shaking apart beneath Erwin for a few moments until he can catch his breath glance at him over his shoulder.

He gives him a half-smile, and Erwin laughs, and in the end, even though Levi was the one in the maid costume, Erwin ends up cleaning all of the mess. 


	38. Booty Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dildos weren’t his.
> 
> At least, most of them weren’t. Some of them. Just a few.
> 
> Okay, Levi admitted, they were his, all 12 of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/6/15
> 
> fanart ;) http://35grams.tumblr.com/post/134776596359/please-read-this

The dildos weren’t his. **  
**

At least, most of them weren’t. Some of them. Just a few.

Okay, Levi admitted, they were his, all 12 of them.

It wasn’t his fault he had so many though, and it wasn’t like he’d bought them all at once. He’d lived down the street from a sex shop in college, and the clerk there had developed a liking for him for some reason. Her name was Petra and Levi managed to be friendly to her - especially once she started giving him a discount, which only made his spending habits worse - but he didn’t understand how she didn’t realize he was gay when he only bought male on male porn and things to put up his ass.

Either way, that was how in the span of four years he’d ended up with two drawers completely full of illicit items: dildos and vibrators, prostate massagers and plugs, all of various sizes and with a handful of other sex toys and pornography that would probably cause his sweet mother to have a heart attack if she found them in his possession.

After he’d graduated he’d moved away and stopped buying for the most part, but he never threw anything out. Three years had passed since then though and now Levi found himself in another new apartment - this one much nicer than all his others but unfortunately a bit smaller. That meant he had less storage space, and that was the reason he was currently carrying a box of sex toys from his collection up to the roof of his building - he’d had to clean it out to make room.

No one needed two drawers full of shit like that anyway, he told himself, it was ridiculous and probably long past time he got rid of some. By then he didn’t even use half of them anyway, because most of them were either shitty or had broken or were too big to actually fit inside of his ass - why had he bought that one, again? - so there was no reason for him to even keep those around. Besides, he had a few favorites that got him off better than anything else, and really, that was all he needed, so after spreading every single toy he owned out on top of his bed he’d picked the ones he wanted to keep and threw the rest into a large empty box to throw out.

Now he was carrying them up to the roof where the dumpster chute was along with a few other things he’d decided to get rid of - bad porn DVDs and a string of anal beads that were too small to be worth the effort - intending to just toss them in the trash because what else were you supposed to do with unwanted sex toys? He certainly couldn’t give them away or sell them, and besides, even if he could the thought of someone else using them was creepy. So, with that in mind he’d tucked his embarrassing package carefully in his arms and against his chest, waiting until it was 2:00 AM to leave his apartment so that he wouldn’t run into anyone else on his way up. The last thing he wanted to do was encounter any of his new neighbors while he was doing this and have them get a bad impression of him, especially one in particular: the hot blondie with the nice ass who lived on the fourth floor.

Levi knew that about him and nothing else, only because he’d seen him getting his mail a few times at the same hour as he had. He was tall and built with blue eyes and a nice smile - Levi had seen him throw it at another neighbor one day and nearly swooned - and he had already decided that the next time he encountered him he was going to introduce himself and try to find out if he was into men. Needless to say, though, Levi did not want that encounter to be while he was carrying a box of pornography and anal toys. There was probably no way for him or anyone else to figure out that’s what was inside of it even if Levi did run into a neighbor, but he didn’t want to risk it, and made himself wait until the apartment building had gone quiet and dark.

Stealthily, he left his place on the second floor once he felt it was safe, walking silently down the hall to the stairwell because he’d decided to skip the elevator. He figured he was less likely to run into anyone that way if someone happened to be awake, and luckily, he seemed to be right, because he made it up six floors without seeing or hearing a single sign of another person. By the time he got close to the top he was huffing and his legs were burning - clearly, masturbating was not enough exercise - and he wanted to take a break, but he couldn’t.

He was so close; what if someone came out into the stairwell for a late night smoke while he was sitting down? It was unlikely at this time of night but he couldn’t relax, not until he’d gotten rid of this damn box, anyway, so he forced himself to keep going, making it halfway to the last staircase before he suddenly heard someone talking.

Or at least, he thought he had. He’d stopped at the sound of it to try and listen carefully over his own labored breathing, not wanting to continue until he’d figured out where it had come from. He hadn’t been able to tell whether it  had echoed down from the roof or from somewhere else below, but after pausing for almost an entire minute all he heard was silence.

Deciding that it was certainly possible he’d just been imagining things - the street sounds were filtering through from above and it was noisy outside even at this time of night, after all - he started climbing the stairs again so that he could just get this over with. He was driven by his desire to do so, and the relief that he knew he would feel after he was no longer out in a semi-public area with a box of dildos and porn, and managed to increase his speed upon the last few steps. Only, he realized as he bounded toward the top of the stairwell, he could hear the voice again.

It was deep and rich and it was definitely coming from the roof, and Levi realized it at exactly the same time as he caught sight of it’s source: the handsome blonde guy who he had the hots for. He was the one talking - telling someone ‘goodbye’ on his cell phone, he heard - and was now walking right in Levi’s direction. Immediately he felt panic, because this was exactly what he’d been afraid of. His heart jumped into his throat at the realization, but dropped back down into his gut not even a second later as he tried to freeze and suddenly everything went utterly and terribly wrong.

He didn’t know why he was even trying to stop; the man had seen him, and turning around and running back down the stairs would certainly be even more strange than this. But it had been his first response, and unfortunately, he’d just been moving too fast to do so. He was already mid-step and he couldn’t slow down enough, and as he tried to freeze, the tip of his shoe caught on the edge of the very last step and Levi went down.   

He tripped, the abrupt jolt to his foot knocking him off balance and causing him to pitch forward, and from that point on everything seemed to occur in slow motion. As he fell he let go of the box, reaching out on instinct to catch himself with his hands so that he wouldn’t smash his face onto the concrete. To his complete and utter horror though, the box flipped over, the force of his momentum causing it to fly through the air and spill its depraved contents all over the feet of the blonde man who had stopped in front of him. Levi hit the ground too, of course, at exactly the same time as all twelve of the dildos and the porn, the damned things raining down around him like he was in the middle of some kind of mortifying and perverse plastic hurricane.

For a minute after landing, Levi just laid there with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, as the sounds of silicone and rubber clattering and bouncing along the hard concrete around him echoed hauntingly in his ears. He was staring at the ground while his heart hammered in his chest and as he struggled to get his bearings, hoping against all logic and reason that this was actually a nightmare and he was going to wake up back in his bed at any moment.

He didn’t, though, and it wasn’t a dream. He was really awake and really on the roof of his apartment building, and he’d really just tripped, fallen, and spilled dildos at the feet of an impossibly good-looking man with chiseled features who lived in his building and who he had been plotting to get to know and possibly hit on. Now, he’d surely just ruined any chances he might have had with the guy to begin with, and Levi cursed his shitty, damnable luck.

“Fuck.” He swore vehemently out loud as it all hit him hard, barely hearing himself over how fast the blood was rushing through his ears.

It was going to his face too, making it burn as he blushed heatedly from the top of his forehead down to the tip of his chin, and he clenched his jaw, forcing himself to look up in the direction of where the man’s shoes had been. Part of him had been hoping he wasn’t there anymore or he’d just imagined him - it was late after all, and he was tired - but he had no such luck, of course. There was a pair of boots about two feet away from his face, and directly in front of them, a large, veiny, flesh colored dildo that was about the size of Levi’s forearm.

“Fuck.” Levi said again hoarsely, so humiliated that he actually began to feel tears pricking at the backs of his eyes.

Scrambling, he shifted up onto his knees and reached out for the damned thing, trying to grab it so that he could get it out of sight. He managed to pull the box toward him and to toss it inside, and then began to frantically grab for the other toys before this got any worse. So far the man had not said anything, but Levi wasn’t about to either. In fact, he honestly just wished he would fucking leave because Levi couldn’t even look him in the eye and was pretty sure he would never be able to again, but he wasn’t. He was just standing there in front of him, presumably watching him as he hurriedly gathered up the mortifying materials he’d spilled. What the hell was he doing, Levi thought, other than just making everything even more awkward than it already was?

Suddenly, thinking about it, Levi’s embarrassment turned into frustration and anger, and he stopped what he was doing, flinging a pair of batteries that had spilled from a wickedly curved vibrator into the box before steeling his face, preparing himself to look up and yell at the guy to just get the fuck out of there. What did it matter if he was an asshole to him now? Levi thought. He’d already made what was probably the worst impression possible, and he was pretty sure this man would never want to talk to or see him again.

“Ah.” The man said though, surprising Levi and clearing his throat before he could summon up the courage to speak. “Are you alright?”

The question made Levi draw his brows down, sounding ridiculous and absurd in the grand scheme of things, and not to mention shockingly polite considering what the guy had just witnessed. It made him wonder what kind of man acted so nonchalant in the face of another man that he didn’t know kneeling amid a pile of dildos, because Levi was pretty sure that had their positions been reversed, he would have cursed him out, called him a disgusting creep, and given up on him for another reason instead of asking him if he was alright for falling.

“I’m not a pervert.” Levi announced with those thoughts in mind, rather than answering the question.

It was true; he wasn’t. He just liked to stick toys up his ass in the privacy of his own home, what was wrong with that?

“Well, that’s a relief.” The man said, shifting a bit on his feet before he suddenly bent down in front of Levi. “Do you…um, need any help?”

Again, Levi was taken aback, mostly because he was forced to look right into his neighbor’s face now that he was eye level with him, and he was even more good looking close up. His blue eyes were striking and even in the dimly lit darkness of their roof, Levi could make out the defined line of his jaw and cheekbones, and the perfect pair of plump, full lips that sat in between. He was practically the definition of handsome, Levi thought not for the first time, and again, he cursed his shitty luck. However, his disappointment and self pity turned back into horror again when the man started to reach for one of his toys as if to pick it up for him. He was going for a buttplug, Levi saw, and he watched him frown, stop with his hand outstretched, and pull a handkerchief out of his pocket before trying again.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Levi blurted then, snatching it himself before the man could touch it and flushing scarlet all over again. “I don’t need any fucking help.”

He’d practically snarled the last part out of humiliation before averting his gaze so that he could hastily start gathering the rest of his toys, putting away a ribbed prostate massager and reaching for a DVD with a couple of gay pirates on the cover before the man spoke again.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I-”

“I just fucking fell in front of you carrying a box of dildos. I think I did that enough myself.”

“Yes, I noticed that. I have to admit, I am a little curious as to what you’re doing up here with all of this.”

Levi had whipped his head back around to stare at the man incredulously when he’d started talking, and continued to just look at him for a moment, still beyond confused by his behavior. Anyone would wonder why someone would be lugging a box of lewd material onto the roof of an apartment building if they caught them, sure, but rather than be offended or weirded out, Levi’s neighbor did not seem to be perturbed in the least. It made him wonder if he perhaps hadn’t lost all of his chances with him after all, and forced himself to swallow his flustered feelings down so he wouldn’t snap at him again.

“I was bringing them up here to throw away.” Levi muttered, still quickly reaching for the last few objects because they certainly were doing nothing to help him calm down. “I just moved here and I was cleaning out my shit from college.”

Grabbing the last toy - a hot pink dildo with a suction cup on the bottom - Levi stood up, intending to throw it into the box before he picked it up again. The man lifted himself to his feet again too though and made Levi pause, craning his neck up to look at him when he gave him a small, friendly smile. It was the same one that Levi had seen before, and this time when he blushed, it wasn’t because he’d tripped and made a mess.

“I see.” The man said, gazing down at him with barely contained amusement in his eyes. “That makes sense. I’ve seen you around the building by the way, and I’ve been meaning to introduce myself. I’m Erwin.”

Erwin held out his palm for a handshake and Levi began to lift his own, only to falter when he realized he was raising the one that still had a dildo held in it. He cursed under his breath and looked away because his flush grew worse again, but managed to reach out with his other hand to shake Erwin’s.

“Levi.” He muttered, his fresh wave of embarrassment faltering when he felt how big, firm, and warm Erwin’s palm was over his own.

He slid his gaze back over when their hands stopped moving but Erwin didn’t let go, side-eyeing him curiously while his heart pounded in his chest.

“Nice to meet you, Levi.” Erwin said, his grip loosening after another moment.

Levi’s hand fell slack at his side and he nodded, swallowing before he bent to toss the last dildo into the box so he could pick it back up again. The dumpster chute was only a few yards away, and he tucked it underneath his arm, preparing himself for the few steps it would take for him to finally rid himself of this damned package. Only, he found himself pausing, a funny feeling welling up inside his chest when he recalled what had just happened. Not only was Erwin good looking, but he was obviously a nice guy too if the way he’d handled this situation said anything, and Levi found himself hoping even more that he hadn’t ruined any chances he might have had with him.

“Hey, um-” He started, biting his lip before shifting his gaze to the ground. “Thanks for not being a dick about this, or anything.”

At that, Erwin laughed, a loud sound that seemed to ring out across the roof of their building.

“On the contrary. All I thought was that it just seems like you know how to have a good time.” Erwin said, causing Levi’s eyes to widen.

For a moment, he could only gape, because clearly Erwin was flirting with him. He wasn’t imagining it, right? No, he wasn’t, and if he’d really thought he had been, the playful wink Erwin threw at him before turning to head down the stairs confirmed it.

“Will I see you around, Levi?” He asked, stopping and twisting his head around to look at him one more time.

Still staring with the box of dildos and porn under his arm, Levi nodded, almost even smiling after the shock had passed. Instead of that, he felt happy all of a sudden and maybe even a little excited, and found himself thinking that perhaps this whole thing hadn’t been as much of a nightmare as he’d originally thought.

“Yeah.” He called back, as Erwin descended the stairs and he turned to walk towards the dumpster chute. “I hope so.”


	39. The Mile High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Erwin’s idea, presented to Levi a week before their trip while they were both curled up underneath a pile of blankets on their couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/4/15
> 
> For nsfw eruri week day 4: outside the bedroom

It was Erwin’s idea, presented to Levi a week before their trip while they were both curled up underneath a pile of blankets on their couch. **  
**

They were currently stuck in winter - Levi’s most hated season - but soon they would be on vacation, off to the tropics for warm water, sand, and sunshine. Levi was busy going over their itinerary, fully in travel preparation mode as he thought about everything he needed to pack, while Erwin was apparently not worried about anything of the sort. Since they’d been sitting there he’d done everything he could to distract Levi from his work, from rubbing at his thighs - both of them already slung over Erwin’s lap anyway - to kissing at his neck, nuzzling his hair too and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

All of it was to no avail though because Levi was ignoring him, until Erwin mouthed at his ear and murmured something that immediately got his attention, anyway.

“Want to join the mile high club when we get on the plane?” He asked, causing Levi to freeze and an incredulous look to cross his face.

“What? You want me to fuck on a plane?” Was his response, putting down the papers he was reading and turning his head to stare at Erwin. He was trying to discern if he was serious, his expression and lack of response letting Levi know that he was. “Those bathrooms are filthy, Erwin.”

“I’ll hold you up.” Erwin told him, a smile in his voice while he went back to pressing kisses to Levi’s neck.

“You can’t keep me off of everything the whole damn time.”

“I’ll wipe it down before.”

“The whole bathroom?”

“Yes. I’ll pack wet naps.”

“Stop talking shit.” Levi said, a hint of amusement behind his words as he leaned into Erwin. He allowed him a kiss, a real one to his lips this time, and laid his head on Erwin’s shoulder a moment later. “Where’d you get this idea, anyway?”

“I was just thinking about the flight. It’s going to be long.”

Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes. He’d discarded his papers a moment ago and had now threaded the fingers of one hand with Erwin’s, his other slung across his chest as he curled against him under the blankets. “So? You can’t wait until after we land?”

“It’s 15 hours, Levi. 15 hours of you sitting close to me, probably just like this because you’ll be cold, and-”

Levi didn’t hear the rest of what Erwin said because he was too busy scowling and trying to hide his blush against Erwin’s constant nuzzling, biting back any argument he might have because he knew Erwin was right. At the very least he’d be sleeping on the plane, and there was no pillow he loved more than Erwin’s chest. They’d probably have blankets too so he’d be curled against him like he was now, but so what? Erwin was acting like he couldn’t even handle sitting beside him without getting worked up and horny.

“I’m sitting close to you now.” Levi muttered out loud, the last part of his statement - ‘and you’re somehow managing to control yourself’ - remaining unsaid.

Erwin didn’t answer, at least not right away, and not with his voice. Instead, he moved Levi’s hand from where it was in his own down to his crotch, pressing his palm over what was unmistakably a very hard, very obvious erection.

“And look what you’ve done to me.” He said then, his lips more insistent on Levi’s skin, moving up the column of his throat, his jaw, before finally landing on his mouth.

Whatever reply Levi might have had was lost to him then, as he finally relented to Erwin’s touches and kissing, and not to mention the feel of his erect cock underneath his hand. He was pushed back onto the couch as he wound his arms around Erwin’s neck, and he forgot all about his ridiculous proposal - at least until the next day.

While at work he found himself thinking about it, daydreaming even though he was still adamantly against it. Two days later he was telling himself that airplane bathrooms weren’t  _that_ dirty, right? Especially if they made it quick and did it at the start of the flight, and if he wiped down the counter beforehand just in case. Somehow, he’d found himself intrigued by the idea, by how potentially exciting it could be, and by the time the night before their trip rolled around, he’d told Erwin he’d had a change of heart.

“I want you to fuck me on the plane.” He said out of the blue, causing Erwin to pause from where he’d been stuffing rolls of clothing into his suitcase. He raised one thick eyebrow, the look on his face suggesting he was surprised Levi had changed his mind, but let him continue. “But we need a plan.”

It sounded ridiculous, but there was no way Levi was going to go into that without one, mainly because he wasn’t sure what would happen if you got caught fucking inside of an airplane bathroom. With today’s heightened security, Levi didn’t want to find out, so that meant they would have to do everything they could to not arouse suspicion. They needed to be quick, and Levi wanted to be prepared for that - in more ways than one.

Getting in and out meant that they weren’t going to have time for Erwin to slowly and meticulously open him up like he preferred to do, and although Levi’s first idea was to use a plug, that was quickly dashed when he remembered he had to go through security and a body scan machine. He didn’t know for sure if something like that would show up, but it wasn’t worth the risk. The last thing he wanted was for his vacation to be ruined because some idiot security agent arrested him under the suspicion of having a bomb in his ass, and his reticence to open himself up in a public airport restroom really just left him with one viable option: he would have to do it at home before they left and hope for the best.

The rest was pretty simple. Once they were on the plane, Levi would go into the bathroom first. Erwin would wait a few minutes and then join him, bringing with him a small bottle of lube he’d put in his carry-on and discreetly transported to his pocket after security. They would also use a condom to prevent a mess, because as much as they both enjoyed the opposite, Levi had no desire to spend the rest of their flight with Erwin’s come leaking out of him.  

It seemed pretty straightforward, but Levi couldn’t help but be a little tense as they boarded the plane and took their seats. Erwin noticed and tried to soothe him a little, but he was also too busy trying to hide the anticipatory half chub he’d been sporting ever since they’d made it to their gate. He was excited, Levi could tell, and that was why even if he might be having a few second thoughts now, he wouldn’t back down. He just hoped that once they got in there it would be fine and he’d get into it, but for now, he had to settle for ordering a vodka on the rocks as soon as the flight attendant came to take their drink orders. He hoped it would calm his nerves, and he sipped on it slowly while the plane took off and they climbed into the air.

However, it wasn’t long after that when the seatbelt sign finally went off with a loud  _ding_ , and Levi knew that it was now or never. He looked over at Erwin who was eyeing him intently, obviously studying him in a way that made it no surprise when he suddenly took Levi’s hand and spoke.

“We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to.” He said, bring his knuckles to his lips to kiss them. “I know you know that, but-”

“Fuck that.” Levi said, because he was determined now, and he hadn’t opened his ass up at home for nothing.

Downing the rest of his vodka, he slammed the cup down on Erwin’s tray and flipped his own up, unbuckling his seatbelt and scrambling out towards the bathroom. It was still early in the flight so there was no one in it or in line, and he breathed a sigh of relief that nearly turned into a scoff when he opened the plastic door and stepped inside.

_Fuck,_  he thought, the bathroom was even smaller than he’d imagined. There was about 2 feet of space from the toilet to the door, and the sink was tiny and crammed against the wall on his right. The ceiling was low too, and Levi imagined that Erwin’s big ass would have trouble fitting in there on his own just to pee, much less with Levi in there with him. How the hell were they both going to cram in there and comfortably fuck?

Levi wasn’t sure, but he supposed they might as well try, and took his wet naps out to start wiping down the counter. He hadn’t been kidding about that shit, and he managed to just finish and wash his hands before a few minutes passed and he heard Erwin knocking on the door. At the sound of it, Levi cursed; Erwin was supposed to wait 10 minutes, and he was pretty sure it couldn’t have been more than five.  _Horny bastard._

He unlocked the door to let him in anyway, cracking it so Erwin could somehow shove himself through without anyone getting a glimpse of Levi. He managed, but not without knocking Levi backwards when he forced himself into the tiny space, causing him to swear again and nearly fall over onto the toilet.

“Shit!” He hissed, catching himself with one hand braced against the wall, shooting Erwin an irritated look when he turned to face him.

“Sorry.” Erwin murmured, and then wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist.

He pulled him towards him, up against his chest so that he could dip his head down to kiss him. He closed his eyes and when Levi opened his mouth, more out of surprise than anything else, he slipped his tongue inside, eagerly sweeping it against Levi’s own before he’d even had a chance to grasp Erwin’s shoulders. He leaned into it though, despite himself, because Erwin’s mouth was hot and wet and made his knees weak no matter what, but after a few seconds his bearings returned to him and he jerked his head away with a gasp.

“Wait.” He breathed, shifting as much as he could from where the toilet was digging into the backs of his calves. “Did you get the lube?”

“Of course.” Erwin said quietly, before he immediately went back to pressing his mouth against Levi’s.

In his view, Levi assumed, he’d answered the question and was ready to get back to what was important, but Levi only allowed it for a second before he squirmed away again.

“What about the condom?” He asked this time, biting his lip and looking up at Erwin, his heart hammering inside his chest nervously. “Did you lock the door?”

“Yes and yes.” Erwin answered, bending to kiss Levi’s neck. He did it gently this time, moving slower because he’d sensed Levi’s hesitance. “What’s wrong? Do you want to stop?”

Levi paused for a moment, thinking. He didn’t want to stop, but the risk of getting caught was still hanging in the back of his mind. At the worst they would be kicked off the plane, he figured, and at the least he’d spend the rest of the flight highly embarrassed every time a flight attendant came around. But they’d made it this far, and obviously no one had noticed Erwin joining him in the bathroom or they would have come to check by now. Regardless, this was probably his last chance to say no, but, well,  _fuck it._  Erwin was pressed up against him, warm and close enough so that his cologne was practically making Levi him, and besides, how many people got to say they actually fucked on a plane?

It couldn’t be too many, he reasoned, so with those thoughts in mind, he grabbed at Erwin’s shirt, fisting his hands into the cloth and pulling his mouth towards his for another kiss.

“No.” He said on the way before their lips crashed together, the movements of Levi’s just as hungry and eager now as Erwin’s had been earlier.

They allowed themselves a few minutes to make out like that, their tongues rolling together, wet and slick between their mouths while things heated up. It was easy for Levi to get distracted once he let himself go and concentrated on pressing as much of himself as he could up against Erwin - something that wasn’t hard in the tightly cramped space of the bathroom.

They were crammed in there so closely that there was barely any room for movement, and Levi briefly felt relieved that he was not claustrophobic. If he had been he might not have enjoyed this as much, but right then it was the opposite. The walls boxing them in together seemed to be a turn-on instead, as every inch of Erwin seemed to be touching every inch of him, his body heat palpable even through their clothing. Every time either one of them so much as shifted they rubbed up against each other, and it didn’t take long before they were panting heavily and shuffling together in an attempt to get Levi up on the counter.

It was a tight squeeze, and Levi winced when Erwin stepped on his foot once, but forgot about it because he immediately felt his hands on his ass, lifting him up until he was sitting on top of the sink and Erwin was between his legs. That had taken some maneuvering too, as Levi could only spread them so wide without his knee knocking into the door and his other foot being in the fucking toilet. He figured out how to brace his right leg up against the wall after a second though, allowing Erwin’s bulk to finally squeeze between them comfortably.

“You’re too big for this shit.” Levi mumbled to him, cringing as he went to unbuckle Erwin’s pants and his elbow smacked into the wall sharply.

Hopefully no one heard that, he thought, but the sound of the plane engines was pretty damn loud.

“You’ve never complained about it before.” Erwin said back to him, working Levi’s own pants down and over his raised ass with a small smile on his face.

“Shut up.” Was Levi’s response, pulling Erwin across the two inches of space between them for another kiss.

Their teeth clacked together when the plane rocked in a sudden bout of mild turbulence, but neither one of them noticed much, because Erwin had started fumbling around in his back pocket for the lube and his condom, and Levi had wrapped a hand around Erwin’s freed cock. It was hard, hot, and heavy, the skin smooth as his palm slid against it, and Levi was thoroughly distracted - until he felt Erwin’s fingers against his hole, anyway.

He slicked them up and pressed two inside, following them up a second later with a third, and Levi was taken off guard enough to have to dig his fingers into Erwin’s back and bite his lip to hold back a sound.

“You’re still tight.” Erwin murmured, as if Levi hadn’t noticed the stretching sensation inside of his own ass.

He’d done his best to open himself up as planned before they’d left for the airport, but he’d run out of time because he’d been busy with last minute packing, and besides, that had been four hours ago and Erwin’s fingers were bigger than his. Regardless, it wasn’t like it mattered. He may not have been stretched as wide as Erwin wanted, but he was still ready enough for them to fuck.

“No shit.” Levi said in response, muffling a groan into Erwin’s shoulder as he spread his fingers apart gently. “But I’m loose enough for your cock. Just stick it in. It’ll be fine.”

Levi could practically sense Erwin’s frown of disapproval, and any other time he would have just ignored him and finished opening him up properly. However, they both knew that time was of the essence here, and the longer they stayed the higher the risk that they’d get caught. They’d already been in there a long time as it was, and even though the plane had more than one bathroom, Levi didn’t even want to think about the people who were potentially standing in line outside of theirs.

Erwin was obviously thinking the same thing, because he relented then, giving Levi one more widening stretch that had his fingers pulling at Erwin’s shirt sharply before he pulled them out. He went for the condom and tore the package open with his mouth, rolling it over his length before slicking it up, and then taking it in one hand to guide it to Levi’s raised hips.

“Deep breath.” Erwin said into Levi’s ear, causing him to roll his eyes.

He’d taken a cock once or twice before in his lifetime, he was pretty sure he knew what to-

“Shit-” Levi gasped, his head lolling back against the wall behind him when the head of Erwin’s dick popped into his ass.

His curse was partly because it took the breath out of him even though Erwin had stopped, and partly because, well, it seemed he’d underestimated how open he’d been. It wasn’t painful, but fuck, Erwin was huge, and it was a far cry from most of the other times when he slid in smoothly with no resistance.

He went slow though, of course, giving Levi time to adjust to each inch of his cock that sank inside of his ass, to focus on his breathing and on keeping himself relaxed until finally, he was lodged in up to the hilt and Levi was practically trembling in his arms. By then though he just felt filled up, his body already humming with the beginnings of warm pleasure, and he had nearly forgotten where they were and what they were doing until Erwin suddenly shifted to hoist him up by his thighs.

“Alright?” He whispered, his eyes searching Levi’s face for any sort of discomfort.

“Yeah.” Levi breathed, winding his arms around Erwin’s neck, rolling his hips once as best he could to encourage Erwin to start thrusting. “Fuck me, come on.”

Erwin complied, moving only a second after Levi, a slow drag of his cock that nearly had them both groaning. Together they tried to fall in a rhythm like that, but it proved to be much easier said than done in their close quarters. The ceiling was so low that Erwin could only hold Levi up so high without his head banging against it, and if he rested him on the counter, the angle of his hips meant that the fucking sink faucet was digging into his ass cheek. Every time he shifted to try to meet Erwin’s hips he felt it, and it was hard to concentrate on the pleasure with the sharp, cold jab of metal poking him constantly.

“Wait.” Levi said, practically growling the word in frustration when he tried to hold himself up off the counter by bracing his arms on it and Erwin’s cock just slipped out instead. “Erwin-”

“Come here. Like this.” Erwin instructed, taking Levi by the waist and nudging him off the counter.

He started turning him around and Levi realized what he was going for, twisting himself the rest of the way to squeeze between Erwin’s front and the sink. He couldn’t bend over it, but there was at least enough room for him to stick his ass out, and for Erwin to bend his knees so that he could guide himself back into the tight warmth between Levi’s plump cheeks.

“Shit.” Levi said again, echoing the same curse he’d let out when Erwin had breached him before.

This time, however, it was out of pleasure, because Erwin had filled him with one smooth stroke, pressing somewhere deeper inside than he had before because of the new position. Buried to the hilt like this, Levi could feel Erwin’s hips pressing up against his backside firmly too, his cheeks squeezed up against him because of the veritable box they were stuffed into. Erwin had stopped to stare at it, Levi saw when he tipped his head back, but only until he pulled him down with a hand to the back of the neck for a kiss. Erwin could stare lovingly at his ass another day, Levi thought, right now they didn’t have time for that shit.

Erwin got the message and wrapped both arms around Levi’s front, holding him still as he moved his mouth over his hotly and started rolling his hips. Levi couldn’t help but moan into his mouth because this was better, much, much better than the position they’d been in before. He felt like he could feel every inch of Erwin’s thick cock dragging along his insides when he moved, setting off all of his nerves and making his back arch sharply. He couldn’t move much like this so he just held on, one hand still grasped tightly at the back of Erwin’s neck and the fingers of his other digging into his arm, taking Erwin’s thrusts that quickly grew hard enough to rock him up onto his toes each time. His pace was slow but steady and firm, the angle bringing the head of his cock in perfectly so that it nudged right up against his prostate each time.

“Erwin.” He gasped, unable to hold back a low moan at one particularly sharp thrust. “ _Fuck_ , that’s good. Don’t stop. Harder, come on-”

Levi was babbling; he couldn’t help it. His jaw had gone slack, but whatever else he might have said was cut off by Erwin’s palm covering his mouth, muffling the sounds they were making because oh right, they were on a goddamn plane. Levi hadn’t forgotten - how could he? - but he was getting close, and Erwin’s hot breath was tickling the back of his neck, the sound of him grunting quietly with each thrust letting Levi know that he was almost at the edge too.

Sure enough, his movements grew a bit more quick and desperate, his hips reaching and pushing his cock into Levi so hard that he was pressed against the edge of the sink. That didn’t stop Erwin’s free hand from finding his own length though, his fingers wrapping around it to stroke him while he finally let go of his careful control and grinded up into him roughly, muffling a groan of his own into Levi’s shoulder when they came together a few moments later.

Levi had let out a whine when he’d released into Erwin’s palm, going rigid with a shudder as the intense pleasure forced him to squeeze his eyes shut. He dug his fingers into Erwin’s neck for a few seconds while it swept through him, and then opened his lids to see that he’d spurted come all over the counter, across the mirror, and inside the sink. Most of it had gotten in there, which was good because it would just wash down the drain, but what about the rest? He had used all of his fucking wet naps to clean the counter earlier.

“Erwin.” He started, leaning forward to grip the edges of the counter as Erwin pulled out of him.

They were both still out of breath, and not even a few minutes had passed since they’d both come. He felt wobbly on his feet and a little boneless, but now that they were finished, he was only thinking about how they needed to get out of there. That was going to be easier said than done, apparently, because somehow, after all his careful planning, he had failed to consider how he would deal with his own mess. He’d been concerned about Erwin’s and hadn’t thought where he’d shoot his load, but luckily, Erwin seemed to have come prepared.

“You mean you didn’t think of everything?” Erwin said from behind him after a moment, pulling up his pants enough so that he could reach into his back pocket. “Here.”

It was the one opposite from where he’d stashed his condom and the lube, and after a bit of fumbling he pulled out a fistful of wet naps, passing them to Levi who grabbed them eagerly from over his shoulder.

“Fuck, I love you.” He muttered, ripping one open.

He couldn’t even be annoyed about his teasing because he was so relieved to have them, and he wiped up the streaks of come he’d left on the counter and mirror and washed the remainder down the sink. Behind him, Erwin was rubbing up against him in a way that suggested he was taking off the condom and discarding it in the trash can behind the toilet, and after that, all they had to do was make themselves look presentable.

That too was not an easy feat, because they’d both gotten sweaty and one look in the mirror told Levi that it looked like they’d both just ran a mile. Their faces were red and Levi’s lips were a bit swollen, and Erwin’s hair had fallen out of place. All they could do was shuffle around each other to the sink though, splashing cold water on their faces in an attempt to cool down. They smoothed their clothing and buttoned everything up, and Erwin ran a quick hand through his hair in an attempt to straighten it.

After that there wasn’t much else they could do, so seconds later, Levi lifted his hand to unlock the door so he could sneak out.

“Levi, wait.” Erwin murmured though, stopping him by grabbing his wrist. He wrapped his free arm around his waist too after turning him around, bending to place a kiss upon his lips that was far more soft and gentle than any other they’d shared recently. “Thank you for indulging me. It was nice. I love you.”

Erwin pressed his face against Levi’s neck after that, and Levi melted against him - only for a few seconds, though.

“Yeah, I know. I love you too.” He said, pulling away. “But we need to get out of here before the air marshall arrests us for indecent exposure. We can cuddle when we get back to our seats, okay big boy?”

Erwin chuckled and let go of him then so he could open the door, but not before giving him one last pat to the ass that had Levi flinching. He shot Erwin a look over his shoulder and then stuck his head out, and nearly cringed when he saw a line of about five fucking people waiting to go in.

_Shit._  He thought, trying to remain calm, blurting the first thing he could think of as he forced himself out of the bathroom.

“Sorry. My boyfriend is sick. He has the shittiest stomach. He keeps puking, you don’t wanna fucking go in there.” He said, squeezing past the line and ignoring the strange looks he was receiving.

He was pretty sure the ones Erwin got were worse when he went ahead and emerged at Levi’s words, apparently deciding that there was no point in trying to be subtle when people would surely see him come out anyway. Levi heard someone muttering as he found his seat again, and judging by the disgusted look he earned from an elderly lady, no one bought his excuse. Whatever, though. He didn’t give a shit what the other passengers thought as long as he wasn’t going to get in trouble, and it seemed that they were somehow in the clear. Erwin must have been thinking the same thing, because when he reached his spot next to Levi he was smiling.

He looked positively enthused, in fact, because of what they’d just done, and Levi could only shake his head.  _Pervert_.

Still though, true to his word, he rested his head on Erwin’s shoulder and allowed Erwin to wrap an arm around him, raising the armrest in between them so they could get closer. They found a blanket and soon got settled underneath that too, and Levi let his eyes drift shut as Erwin pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

He could barely believe what had just happened, and he supposed it would not sink in until later. But it had been fun, and he didn’t regret it. It would make a good story at the very least, and that was about all he was able to think about, because it seemed that their adventure also had another, more immediate and positive effect: they both passed out, and slept for nearly the entire rest of their long flight to the tropics.


	40. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin wouldn’t ever get over the awe he felt during moments like these, he pondered, as he traced an idle hand over Levi’s bare backside, from the fact that Levi would submit to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/1/15

Erwin wouldn’t ever get over the awe he felt during moments like these, he pondered, as he traced an idle hand over Levi’s bare backside, from the fact that Levi would submit to him. Not only was he willing, but he enjoyed it too, and half the time that was the reason they ended up playing games like this anyway. **  
**

But still, it was always a wonder to Erwin that Levi - Levi, who was so strong willed and independent - trusted him enough to give him this kind of control over his body. He wasn’t sure that it was something he deserved, but even he couldn’t resist when Levi came to him with a request, asking him in a low voice whispered into his ear if he would tie him up or hold him down, or tease him with some kind of toy or spank him.

That was what they were doing right now, or at least, what they were about to do.

Levi had found him in his office at home after they’d eaten dinner, apparently craving and aching for his touch in a very specific way. He wanted his palm, wanted to feel the hard slap of it brought down on his ass cheeks until he was writhing from the sting. Erwin didn’t know why he had suddenly gotten this particular urge at this particular time, but he wasn’t going to deny him.

“Come here.” He’d said, putting down the pen he’d been scratching over papers with, shifting back in his seat so that Levi could climb into his lap.

Erwin placed his hands on his thighs and pulled his hips close, flush against his own so that he could feel Levi’s very obvious erection. Erwin’s was rapidly catching up too, but it was always remarkable to see just how excited Levi could become for something like this in such a short amount of time. His cheeks were dusted with pink and his breath was already coming faster from between his lips, the both of them wet and parted in expectation of a kiss from Erwin. He would give it to him, of course, but not without first having some fun of his own.

“You want me to spank you?” Erwin asked, his hands trailing up Levi’s thighs, over his hips and around his back to gently cup his ass.

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Levi replied, biting his lip and giving Erwin a narrow-eyed look.

He knew what he was up to, presumably, as Erwin made it a habit of teasing him like this nearly as often as Levi asked to be bent over. It inflamed his impatience and tended to make him squirm, and, well, Erwin would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the role he took in these games they played as well.

“How badly do you want it?” Erwin said, giving in to kiss at Levi’s neck, mouthing at the skin near his ear before murmuring: “Tell me.”

Levi’s response was to rub himself up against Erwin, rolling his hips so that his bulge was roughly and unmistakably pressed into his. “That seems pretty fucking obvious too.”

“It might be, if you didn’t come to me like that almost every other day.” Erwin said, giving his ass a squeeze.

It was firm and it made Levi gasp, but it still wasn’t quite what he was after.

_“Erwin.”_  He whined, shifting in his lap, rubbing his hands up and down Erwin’s broad chest as if that might make him needy too. “Come  _on_ , you teasing bastard.”

Erwin smiled at that, just a little, and then finally kissed him, pressing their lips together and wrapping his arms back around Levi when he practically melted against him. He allowed their mouths to glide over each other until Levi was breathless and grinding in his lap, and then pulled away, licking at a red spot he’d left on his neck earlier.

“Calling me names won’t get you anywhere, Levi.” He murmured, scolding him, but with a playful tone behind his otherwise stern voice.

“But I’m being bad.” Levi breathed. He’d moved so he could kiss at the side of Erwin’s face now, thumbing at his nipples through his shirt in his continuing attempts to get him worked up too so that he might give in. “Don’t I deserve a spanking for being bad?”

“Maybe just one. Get up and turn around. Bend over my desk.”

Erwin may have not ever seen Levi move so fast outside of a combat situation. He scrambled off his lap and turned around as Erwin had told him within a second, but naturally, took his time leaning over the edge of his desk. He looked at Erwin from over his shoulder as he did so, bracing himself on his elbows and making sure his ass was hovering tantalizingly right in front of his face. The view positively lit him on fire, but then again, Levi knew that. He knew, in the end, that he’d get what he wanted, and Erwin mused for not the first time since they’d started sleeping together who was actually submitting to whom here.

Not that it mattered; Erwin was happy to give Levi everything he desired, which likely included standing up to press himself tightly up against Levi’s backside, reaching forward to grip his neck so he could shove him down roughly against the top of the desk too. Sure enough, Levi let out a shuddering breath when he did it, standing onto his toes so he could push his ass back up and into Erwin’s crotch. His lips stayed parted from where his face was turned to the side and flat against wood now, a lustful, longing expression on his features while he continued to gaze at Erwin. He was pliant suddenly, still, where moments ago, he had been squirming impatiently and running his mouth in Erwin’s lap.

It was amazing how just one firm touch from him could make Levi yield like this, and that was when Erwin reached around to fumble with Levi’s pants, jerking them down over his ass so that he could get a real feel of it. He ran his palm along the warm, bare skin of one cheek lovingly, rubbing at it, watching how Levi’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment and he exhaled again - this one sounding more like a blissful sigh. He was beautiful exposed to him like this, Erwin thought, feeling his heart pound with warmth of a different kind than that which he felt with his groin. He knew what it was - affection - but that didn’t mean he did not want to do unspeakable things to him either.

With that thought in mind, he stepped to the side, pivoting on his foot so that he could give Levi what he was craving. In one smooth arc he’d jerked his arm back and abruptly brought the broad side of his palm down against Levi’s pale ass cheek, hard enough for the resounding slap to sting his hand and to echo around the empty room.

“Shit!” Levi breathed, voice hitching, flinching a bit at first too because he hadn’t been expecting it.

Then he let out a moan-like exhale, a sound of relief, and buried his face into his arms, waiting for more.

“Is that what you want? Just like that?” Erwin asked him, leaning over so that he could mouth at the nape of his neck, grazing his teeth along a spot that he knew would make Levi shiver.

He’d shifted his hand down so that it was pressed right between his shoulder blades, keeping him splayed flat against the desk even as he shifted to test his grip.

“Yeah.” Levi responded, his voice high and breathy. “Do it again. Come on, Erwin.  _Harder._ ”

Erwin could not tease him any longer. Rubbing over the plump skin one more time, Erwin brought his palm down across Levi’s ass cheek over and over again, counting all the way up to six before he stopped. Not only was Levi trembling from where he was perched up on his tiptoes by then, but Erwin’s hand needed a rest too, and besides, he wanted to take a moment to inspect the results of what he’d done, to slide his fingers across the reddening skin of Levi’s ass and to feel the growing heat coming off of it, to watch him pant and shift shakily and to take in just how much his state had deteriorated from just a few moments ago.

Levi didn’t disappoint. He let out a low groan when Erwin touched his backside, softly cupping his cheek before giving it a rough grope. He knew it would aggravate the sting which is exactly what Levi liked, but just to make sure, Erwin let his hand shift off his shoulder to reach around for his cock. He was dripping, unsurprisingly, wet pre-come smearing along Erwin’s fingertips as he touched him, and the resulting moan he let out when Erwin stroked him a few times went straight to his own groin.

He couldn’t resist pressing up behind Levi again, dragging his clothed bulge as best he could between Levi’s cheeks until he started squirming again. Erwin was going to fuck him tonight, he thought, but not until he had rendered Levi so boneless and spent that he could do nothing else but lie there and take it.

Right then, though, he wasn’t yet there, because it only took him a few more seconds before he was whining at the lack of contact.

“Erwin-” He gasped, his fingers curling against the grain of the wood. He was red faced and sounded more than a little desperate, and the way he stuck his ass out made it obvious that he’d had nowhere near close to enough.

“Don’t worry.” Erwin told him though, spreading his ass so he tease at his entrance with a thumb just for a moment. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Levi bit his lip from where he’d turned his head to watch him again, his mouth falling open and his eyes squeezing shut when Erwin spanked him again. He did it so many times after that he lost count, slapping both of his ass cheeks hard enough so that the sound almost drowned out Levi’s moaning - he sounded like he was dying now, if Erwin was being honest - and so that by the time he was finished, the corner of Levi’s eyes were wet with unshed tears.

He wasn’t crying, Erwin knew, it was just from the buildup of the sting on his ass, not to mention the mixed sensations of the spanking he’d received and of Erwin still toying with his hole. He’d stuck his thumb into his mouth at one point and then slipped the tip of it inside, fingering him just barely like that while he slapped his backside until his hand was numb.

Only then did he stop, noting that Levi’s moaning had gone back to something like whimpering. He was breathing hard and trembling, and his ass cheeks were so brightly colored red that even Erwin almost winced. His skin was so hot that it practically burned to the touch too, and Erwin kneaded him gently a few times with both hands while he leaned over him again to kiss his neck.

“You’re alright?” He asked in a low voice, wanting to make sure before he did anything else.

Levi response was just to lift his head off the desk, twisting it around to seek out Erwin’s lips for a real kiss. It was a little sloppy because of the odd angle, but no less heated, and no less full of affectionate warmth on Levi’s side, either. He laid back down after a few seconds and stayed there - apparently sated in the spanking department for now - and Erwin didn’t give him anymore time to recover before he was kneeling, sinking down onto his knees so he could bury his face against Levi’s backside to lick at him.

He ran his tongue over his hole lightly, savoring the surprised cry it elicited from Levi’s mouth, and pushed it inside gently, making him writhe and moan because of different sensations this time. Not that he didn’t keep his hands on his abused ass though, rubbing at both cheeks in an attempt to soothe for most of the time while still getting in a few firm squeezes to them as well. He enjoyed the way it made Levi buck backwards and gasp sharply when he did it, different from the soft groans and breathy noises that he made while he was lapping at his rim.

Erwin did it eagerly, breathing hard now too and ignoring the ache in his own cock, because as much as Levi had wanted Erwin to punish him, Erwin couldn’t make himself do it without rewarding him too. He sucked at him between his cheeks, mouthing at his ass and fucking him with his tongue, not even pausing one time from the assault until Levi was going rigid and shuddering on the desk above him.

It hadn’t taken long; Levi came untouched like that a moment later, a sob-like moan tearing from his throat while Erwin licked him through it. He kept at it for a few seconds before standing up, helping Levi to roll over so that he could lean over him to press soft kisses to his neck.

“Better, Levi?” He asked, a hand trailing through Levi’s hair while Levi wrapped arms around his back.

He clung to him, trying to catch his breath, and in response to Erwin’s question just nodded. He was clearly sated, his attitude a far cry from what it had been when he’d first walked into the room. He looked spent, and Erwin had to smile while he gazed down at him, again feeling a bit amazed and lighthearted that Levi had let him do such a thing. He should be used to it by now, but he wasn’t, and he didn’t know if he would ever not savor the trust they had between them.

“I love you, you know.” He murmured into the skin of Levi’s neck, seeing it as the only way to express some of the gratitude he was feeling.

“I know.” Levi said back, pushing Erwin’s face away so he could look at him. “I love you too. Now, are you gonna take me to the bedroom, or what?”

“Am I that predictable?” Erwin asked, chuckling a bit because that had been exactly what he was about to do.

Levi opened his mouth to answer, but Erwin didn’t give him a chance, using that moment as an invitation to pick him up off the desk. He gathered him in his arms so that Levi had no choice but to wrap his arms and legs around him, taking in the still slightly dazed look to Levi’s expression that meant he would be more than pliable.

Now, he thought, smiling, he would get his reward.


	41. Prompts 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more prompt fills and drabbles from when i used to number them

2/23/16, "Wow."

 

Levi was drunk. Stumbling, drooling, bleary-eyed, blackout drunk. That was what 8 shots of vodka and 3 mixed drinks did to a person his size, especially when they were all taken within the span of two hours. Fortunately, that had been his goal though, as he’d just experienced one of the worst days he’d ever had in his entire life.

That morning, he’d woken up late for work, and in his rush to get to his job he ended up in a fender bender. The damage to his car wouldn’t be covered by his insurance, of course, and the bastard that he’d hit was threatening to sue him already. Consequently he’d been even more tardy, and while his boss was usually pretty understanding, that day he hadn’t been. Levi had apparently cost them a big sale, and had been fired. As if all of that hadn’t been bad enough, he’d gotten home and had a horrible case of diarrhea, running out of toilet paper when it mattered the most just to top every other thing off.

He’d gone out to get some and ended up at a bar as a result, drinking his sorrows away and pitying himself like some sad old man. At least, he did until he had finally consumed enough alcohol to forget most of his emotions, and found himself stumbling out of the bar around midnight to walk home.

He got about halfway before he realized that in his stupor he’d somehow taken a wrong turn, and drunkenly cursed himself while looking around through squinted, blurry vision. Where the fuck was he? He’d never been on this street before, or at least, he hadn’t at night. Or had he? He wasn’t sure. The nice townhouses that lined it seemed unfamiliar to him, but everything was muddled and he was so drunk he could barely string two coherent thoughts together much less navigate his surroundings.

Swaying on his feet, he turned around with the intentions of heading back in the direction he’d come, only to have to brace himself against a mailbox because he suddenly felt lightheaded. He was incredibly dizzy and couldn’t remember whether he’d grabbed his phone off the bar table or not, and what the fuck was that noise coming up behind him? Was it footsteps?

“Shit…” He slurred heavily, pushing himself away from the mailbox and stumbling backwards.

Immediately, he hit something solid, and in his shock and wasted state couldn’t keep his balance. He tripped over his feet in an effort to stop himself and fell sideways, only to be caught by something. Two somethings, in fact. They were long and warm and cradling his back, and oh, Levi realized upon opening his eyes, they were arms, arms that were connected to a very handsome, very tall man.

Levi may have been trashed but he still managed to notice that, taking in the pair of blue eyes and set of sharp cheekbones that were hovering above him. Blonde hair sat on top of his head and most of his features were contorted into a puzzled expression, and although Levi couldn’t see much of his body, he could tell he was built from the set of his broad shoulders.

“Wow.” He uttered breathlessly, not even realizing he’d said it out loud until a few seconds passed and the man blinked.

“Ah.” He said, swallowing as his eyes roved over Levi’s face, strangely making no move to stand him up while they continued to gaze at each other. “Are you alright?”

Levi was not alright. He was so drunk he couldn’t even move, the world spinning around him and unable to feel mortification for how he’d just embarrassed himself even though he knew he should. Instead he just felt amazement that this man had caught him from falling and was still holding him so effortlessly in his arms, and was pretty sure he’d just fallen in love as a result. Thinking about it, Levi swore the man above him was blushing and looking at him in mirrored awe too, and although he should have blamed it on the alcohol he’d had, he couldn’t help but muse that he’d just stumbled into someone special - literally.

That was Levi’s last thought before he passed out, and before his savior - whose name was Erwin, he would later find out - carried him inside his nearby townhouse to let him sleep his intoxication off on his couch. It was a kind thing to do for a stranger, and Levi was grateful the next morning for what he’d done. He told him as much and surprisingly found out his drunken hunch had been right, as a week later, he was back at Erwin’s place for dinner, and would find himself thinking that maybe, despite everything, the horrible day he’d had before had not been quite so bad after all.

 

\-----

 

3/19/16, "eruri + sweaty levi"

 

“You damn pervert.” Levi gasped, his fingers sliding through strands of blonde hair. **  
**

They trailed around and down, over the softer fuzz at the base of a thick neck, before coming to cup a jaw so that Levi’s thumb could brush across a sharp cheekbone.

It belonged to Erwin, naturally, who was sitting on a bench with his face pressed into Levi’s chest, after he’d shoved his nose into the crease of his armpit and inhaled. That was what had prompted Levi’s comment, because he’d just gotten done working out. He was sweaty as fuck, and he  _knew_ he smelled like shit. Erwin had groaned like he’d just gotten done with a delicious, satisfying meal or something though, and Levi didn’t understand what the hell was wrong with him.

“I need a shower first. You sick bastard-” Levi grumbled, trying to pretend that he wasn’t growing more flustered by the second, stopping when he suddenly felt the slick, wet, flat of Erwin’s tongue sliding over one nipple.

He shuddered and looked down, just in time to see Erwin’s face tilt to the side, his lips parted wide and his tongue still outstretched so that he could catch a drop of sweat that had been slowly rolling down the center of Levi’s chest. He licked it up and then went back to Levi’s nipple, fitting his lips around it shortly before Levi felt a sharp pinch that made him jolt.

“For fuck’s sake.” He swore as his entire face went hot, an undeniable thrill running through him at just how  _filthy_ Erwin was being right then.

Still, he went to try and step away, only to have Erwin tighten his arms from where they were wrapped around his waist and pull him closer.

“You can shower later.” He murmured, mouthing lower now, at the damp skin and hair over Levi’s abs.

“I’m disgusting.”

It was true; Levi had been nearly done with his entire routine when Erwin had walked in, apparently deciding that a break from paperwork was necessary so that he could go find Levi. He’d been in the middle of doing pull-ups at the time, and could only manage a grunt in greeting lest he lose both his rhythm and his count. He might have asked what Erwin wanted after he was through, but before he even finished and dismounted off the bar, Erwin was already perched on a bench and palming at himself through his pants.

Clearly, he was in a specific kind of mood, and it was a good thing he had already finished his squats, Levi thought, or he probably wouldn’t have even been able to wrap things up.

“I have to disagree.” Erwin said in response to his comment, a smile in his eyes that seemed more like a devilish smirk because of the heat there too. “I like you like this. Disheveled, sweaty. Your skin flushed.” He pushed Levi back a bit then, but only so he could sink to his knees in front of him. His hand slid down to Levi’s ass, currently covered by a pair of thin shorts, and squeezed. “You look like I already fucked you.”

“Oh? Is that what you’re aiming for?” Levi responded, biting back a shiver at the sight of Erwin’s large form on his knees in front of him, the curve of his back obvious as he had to bend to kiss at the top of one of Levi’s exposed hipbones.

He licked along it too and then sucked, hard enough to surely leave a mark, and hard enough for Levi to grunt and gently thrust his hips forward. He couldn’t help it; he knew he was sticky and sweaty and probably reeked, and no matter how much Erwin said he didn’t care there was still a voice in the back of his mind telling him he wasn’t  _clean_. However, there was something dirty about it too - besides himself - and although it seemed to go against every standard Levi held dear, he couldn’t help but feel a little excited too.

It was because of Erwin. He was the varying factor there, Levi knew, and if he didn’t trust him so much, didn’t somehow feel calmed and comfortable around him no matter what they were doing, than Levi would have already high-tailed his ass to the showers before he even  _dreamed_ of letting anyone touch him like this.

“I might have been,” Erwin said, skillfully tugging Levi’s shorts down over the curve of his ass, pulling his fingers around and underneath the hem of them so that he could expose the top of his groin too. “If I hadn’t seen you looking so strong and impressive.”

Levi’s eyes went lidded at that, and at the way Erwin then bent to press his face into his belly. The top half of his cock was hanging out of the shorts from where Erwin had pulled him down, and he bit his lip when Erwin pressed his nose into the wiry hairs right above it and inhaled there too. He wasn’t  _exactly_ sure what Erwin was implying, but he thought he had an idea. Deciding to confirm it, he thrust his fingers into Erwin’s hair again - this time much less gently - and jerked his head back.

Immediately Erwin groaned, and Levi knew he had guessed correctly.

“Then quit fucking around.” Levi said, unable to not bend and drop a soothing kiss to Erwin’s forehead before he straightened again and let go of him.

On command, Erwin went back to his groin right away, tugging his shorts down far enough to finally expose his hard cock. It sprung up in front of Erwin’s face and brushed his lips, and Levi had to bite back a noise of his own at the sight. A moment later and he couldn’t though, because Erwin had opened his mouth and swallowed the tip of him, and even just an inch or two of that warm, wet heat was enough to make Levi’s bare toes abruptly curl against the floor.

Erwin sucked him, licking at the slit. He swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and then took him deeper, and Levi was thrusting his hips out before he knew what to do with himself. He moaned and grabbed Erwin’s head, digging his fingers into his scalp again roughly like he had before, pulling him forward with enough force so that he made a sound like a choked off grunt. His eyes squeezed shut and Levi felt the tip of himself bump the back of Erwin’s throat, but it wasn’t hard to tell that was what he wanted.

He liked his strength, Levi knew, and although he wasn’t even using a fraction of it here because he had no desire to break Erwin’s neck, the rough treatment was apparently good enough for him. Erwin was palming at himself again in seconds, sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed out around around Levi, doing his best to bob up and down and lick at him even while Levi thrusted into his mouth and pushed and jerked at his head.

He had quite a grip on his hair with one hand, his fingers fisted into it as his other hand gripped Erwin’s neck. He rolled his hips, watching his cock slide in and out of Erwin’s lips, and moaned, feeling a familiar tightness growing in his belly by the second. It was messy and wet and mind-numbingly pleasurable, which was the only problem, because it felt too good for Levi to even try to last much longer.

A minute later and he was squeezing Erwin’s neck tightly, hard enough to make him groan again, and jerked Erwin off his cock just as he came in a hot rush. He spilled all over his face, ropes of white crossing his cheek, nose, and lips. He shuddered and had to close his eyes, and felt Erwin’s hands slip from where he’d been still squeezing his ass that entire time a second later. It was what prompted him to open his lids and pull Erwin’s head back - gently, this time - and let go of him so that he could finally take in the mess that was his commander.

Even though that hadn’t lasted terribly long, the sight before him didn’t disappoint. A large chunk of Erwin’s hair was sticking straight up from where Levi had been holding it, and his lips were red, wet, and swollen - abused from where Levi had been roughly thrusting into his mouth. His face was flushed and splotchy, and of course, there was the come. It decorated Erwin’s face and made what was already an arousing sight even better, glistening on his skin and beginning to drip from where a few drops had slipped down his chin. It was gorgeous, really, and because Erwin had been such a good sport while Levi fucked his face even though he’d wanted that, Levi dropped down to his knees in front of him and cleaned the mess off himself.

He took Erwin’s face in his hands and licked each rope of come away, gently and with quick strokes of his tongue until it was all gone. Then he pulled him in for a kiss before letting their foreheads rest together, his fingers smoothing back Erwin’s mussed hair as his eyes took in his small smile before finally speaking.

“Now we both need a shower.” He said, before Erwin laughed and dragged him down to the floor.

 

\-----

 

2/22/16, "Fight me."

 

“Come on.” Levi said, stretching out an arm above his head. The tiniest, barest hint of an actual smirk graced his lips. “Fight me.”

Erwin, blank-faced, studied Levi for another moment. His eyes roved over him, not at all taking in the muscles of his bare forearms - revealed from where he’d rolled up his sleeves - before he sighed.

“You know I won’t win.” He said, watching Levi gracefully bend over to touch his toes next.

He’d turned to the side a bit to do it and given Erwin a view of the curve of his ass, something which he was quite sure Levi had done on purpose. He wasn’t sure if it was meant to entice him or frustrate him, though, but it was probably both.

“Well, you’re usually a pretty lucky bastard. Maybe you’ll figure something out.” Levi said, his words slurring a bit because he’d had a few drinks.

He drew out his stretch too, in such a way so that he had to turn his head to look at Erwin when speaking. The motion made his back arch, and if Erwin had been a man with less control or filled with more liquor, he would have groaned. He wasn’t sure how their conversation over a bottle of whiskey had led to this, but sparring was something they hadn’t done in a long time. They used to do it plenty after Levi had decided to stay with the Survey Corps, as Erwin was the only one not afraid to fight him and Levi needed a way to let out frustration. At a certain point they’d both found other, better ways to do that, but apparently, Levi was nostalgic. Either that, or he was in the mood for playing rough.

“Alright.” Erwin relented finally, unable to deny that a tiny thrill had ran through him at that thought.

He stood up, following Levi’s example in rolling up his sleeves. Then he stretched, as Levi watched him just like he had done before. He didn’t bother to hide the way he licked his lips at the sight, and at that, Erwin thought he knew exactly how it was going to be.

He was right; once they started, Levi had used his strength and speed to pin him within a minute, his arm twisted behind his back as tightly as he dared. He was nearly straddling Erwin’s thigh, one knee digging into the base of his spine, and he held his face pressed against the floor. His eyes were bright and his cheeks were ruddy already, and apparently, Erwin mused, Levi was only going to hold back so much.

He couldn’t deny that the thought of Levi being able to snap his arm effortlessly wasn’t a little exciting though - or at least, it was below his waist because he did not actually want any broken bones - but if Levi was going to fight like that, then Erwin knew he would have to be strategic if he wanted to have any sort of chance.

“Levi.” He said, straining against his hold a bit, pushing his backside up against Levi’s thigh as much as he could, in particular. “You’re not playing fair.”

He twisted his head around as much as he could to look up at at him through blonde hair that was already a mess, panting heavier than he needed to just in time to witness Levi bite his lip. Erwin took advantage of his distraction - only given one in the first place so easily because Levi was not entirely sober - to shift one thigh underneath him, throwing him off balance enough so that he could scramble out from underneath his body.

Quickly, it became a wrestling match, and even quicker than that, Levi revealed his penchant for playing dirty. Literally. At one point when he couldn’t get the hold on Erwin that he wanted he grabbed his balls and squeezed hard enough so that Erwin made a rather embarrassing sound. As a result, when he could, Erwin struck back by jerking Levi’s shirt up as hard as possible. He pulled it over his head and left it over his eyes, and Levi’s fingers dug into his muscle so hard that he scratched him. They rolled on the ground and grunted - already sweaty - battling in a way that any other two soldiers never would. Their limbs tangled, Erwin shoved a hand down Levi’s pants to roughly tease at his crack, and Levi even bit him once on the arm hard enough to almost break the skin.

Naturally, he did win after a while, pinning Erwin on his back this time with his wrists in the air and held tightly against the ground. Levi sat on top of him, gasping and with his clothing a rumpled mess - he was even missing a few buttons, Erwin noticed - and sporting a very obvious, very straining erection. Erwin had one too, of course, and made sure to buck his hips up so that Levi knew it.

“Do you give, old man?” Levi said breathily then, his eyes lidded and bright.

He squeezed Erwin’s wrists warningly, and mostly because of the way his tight, strong grip made his cock throb, Erwin nodded.

“I do.” He said, a smile on his face, finding that he had enjoyed their sparring session after all. Or maybe it was just the thought of what it was leading to that had him excited, he thought, but either way, he wasn’t complaining. “I give up. You win, Levi.”

Levi’s triumphant smirk was probably more adorable than he had intended it to be - at least to Erwin - but it only lasted a second. No sooner had the words left Levi’s mouth than he was bending to kiss Erwin, letting go of his wrists so that Erwin could wrap his arms around him smoothly. Their lips slid together eagerly in a different kind of battle, and a second later, Erwin rolled them both over so that Levi was on his back.

Now, he realized, it was his turn to have Levi pliant and acquiescing beneath him.

 

\-----

 

2/22/16, "Kiss me, please."

 

 

It had been so long, Levi thought. _Too_ long. An entire lifetime and a half, in fact. The last time he’d seen Erwin he’d been 40 years younger than he was now and in another world, watching the life fade from his eyes on a bloody mess of grass and mud.

He’d lived on and woken up to a new life, cursed with the memories of a man he’d loved whom he had, by then at the age of 75, convinced himself didn’t exist anymore. How could he, when Levi had spent his entire life looking for him? When he’d denied himself the chance of being with anyone else just in case he happened to find Erwin? He never did, and by the time he’d been diagnosed with a slowly progressing but terminal illness, he’d decided to give up because he no longer saw the point.

He spent his remaining years trying to make the most of his life alone. It wasn’t terrible, as he’d resigned himself to it, and besides, he had lived many years and been safe. He’d grown up with his mother and had opportunities he never would have had before, but unfortunately, however, this world could apparently be just as cruel as the previous one had been after all.

While leaving a doctor’s visit where he’d been told he now had 6 months left to live at the most, he turned a corner at the train station and nearly ran into someone. When he saw who it was, it was a miracle his shitty, well-aged heart didn’t give out.

“Erwin.” He said, upon seeing his familiar, albeit wrinkled, face, the name tumbling from his lips in a rush. “Erwin. Erwin, Erwin, it- it’s me, do you-”

Stumbling over his words in his utter awe, Levi had to brace himself against the wall due to a sudden wave of dizziness. He didn’t know if it was because of his sickness or his shock, but he continued to struggle to ask some sort of question that would confirm whether or not Erwin remembered him too. He got his answer when he realized Erwin looked as taken aback as he did, and when he moved to suddenly wrap him up in a warm, tight hug. He squeezed him, burying his face in Levi’s neck, and pulled him so close that Levi realized he could feel Erwin shaking.

“Levi.” He said, his voice new and familiar all at once. “It’s you.”

For all of the times Levi had imagined this moment and thought of what he might do, he ironically now felt at a loss. He was almost speechless, but although a thousand things ran through his head at once, he suddenly felt more happiness than he probably had in dozens and dozens of years. Just adding to that, he thought with some relief, he had not seen a wedding ring on Erwin’s finger.

“Erwin.” He croaked, finally able to move enough to wrap his own arms around him. “Fuck, I can’t believe it. I thought you-”

“Didn’t exist?” Erwin finished his sentence, pulling back to look at Levi.

He grabbed his hands and they gazed at each other after Levi nodded, taking in each other quickly. He might have felt self-conscious about how he looked if Erwin hadn’t been just as old as he was, his face noticeably aged and wrinkled much like his own. His hair was completely grey except for a few streaks of blonde at his temples, and he wore thick rimmed glasses. Behind them, his blue eyes were just as bright as Levi remembered though, and Levi was glad to see that the corners of them were crinkled with smile lines. They were deep because Erwin was smiling at him right then, in fact, and Levi felt his heart swell in his chest so much he thought it might burst.

“You’re a hundred years old, and you’re still fucking handsome.” He blurted then, causing Erwin to burst out laughing and hug him again.

He drew him up onto his tiptoes, practically cradling him, and Levi let his hands wander where they pleased - running through Erwin’s hair and over his back, moving to cup his cheek and neck until suddenly, he felt another wave of dizziness. There was a pain inside him too, and then Levi remembered, recalled the one thing that made all of this bittersweet and unfair. He felt himself tense and his eyes filled with tears, and he couldn’t stop them from spilling over in waves down his cheeks. His breath even hitched a little as he fought back a sob, suddenly feeling impossibly distraught and helpless even though he was in Erwin’s arms. It’s where he’d wanted to be his entire life, but now that he was there, it seemed it would be taken away from him again much too quickly.

Erwin noticed something was wrong within a second, still perfectly able to pick up on Levi’s moods despite the fact that they’d been apart for so long. He pulled back and pushed Levi away gently, holding onto his shoulders as he looked down at him in concern.

“Levi?” He asked, an uncharacteristic note of fearfulness in his tone, his eyes taking in the tears that Levi didn’t even bother to hide. “What’s wrong? What is it?”

Levi bit his lip and remained silent for a moment, trying to decide what to say. He had to tell him, he knew, but how? He didn’t know because it would break both their hearts, and a second later he found that he just couldn’t - at least, not right then.

“It’s nothing.” He said, shaking his head and reaching up to grab Erwin’s shirt, deciding that he did not want to ruin this one, single moment of true happiness that he’d finally found just yet. “I’ll tell you later. Kiss me, _please."_

 

_\-----_

 

1/23/16:

 

The only sounds in the room were their mixed grunts and gasps, heavy breathing punctuated by wood creaking or the occasional escaped moan on Levi’s part. He was trying very hard to be quiet, because he was flat on his back on Erwin’s desk in his office and it was mid-afternoon. **  
**

They’d ended up like that in a whirlwind, after an excruciatingly long meeting where Levi found his thoughts wondering because the top button of Erwin’s shirt had come undone, and if he shifted in his chair just right, he could see top of one firm pectoral and where his sharp collarbone disappeared into the cotton. Erwin, on the other hand, ended up frustrated at the relentless questioning from the military policeman that was present, but regardless, the end result was the same: the both of them pawing at each other’s clothing, their mouths meeting in a frenzy over and over again while Erwin opened Levi up with oil and a quick precision.

Now he was standing above him, his shirt half hanging off with one hand digging into Levi’s waist while the other held his right leg wrenched open. He was thrusting into him hard and steady, each roll of his hips creating enough friction with his cock to send hot sparks of pleasure shooting up and down Levi’s spine.

“Erwin-” He couldn’t help but gasp, arching his back on the desk and unable to stop a strangled moan from leaving his lips.

Erwin didn’t shush him. He never did - at least not rudely - but at that moment Levi doubted he was thinking about anything other than his release. It was fast approaching if the concentrated look on his face said anything, his brows drawing down tighter and tighter with every passing second. His lips, too, were parted wide, his chest heaving as he fought for breath in between low stuttered noises. They were so quiet they almost sounded like growls to Levi, the thought causing him to curse and buck his hips up to meet Erwin’s next thrust.

The new angle caused his cock to bump Levi’s prostate and he saw stars, throwing an arm over his mouth to muffle his cry. Even if he hadn’t, he thought, the sound of Erwin’s hips slapping against his ass seemed to echo even louder around the room than that now, and forcing himself to keep his eyes open, Levi thought he saw a drop of sweat roll down the side of Erwin’s face as he suddenly stuttered in his movements and went rigid.

His head fell back and his fingers dug into Levi’s bare leg - probably from the effort that it took for him not to groan - and a second later his ass was filled with warmth, slick and wet when Erwin thrusted lazily a few more times after he’d recovered enough to do so. Then he leaned over him, panting with blonde hair hanging in his face as he tangled his fingers in Levi’s, and kissed him.

It was sloppy and rough but not any less heated, breaking a few moments later when Erwin wrapped a hand around Levi’s cock to finish him off. Bucking up into his fingers, Levi held onto Erwin’s shoulders, staring up into his eyes from where he’d kept their foreheads pressed together until he too came with a wrenched sobbing sound. Then they were wrapped up together, Erwin’s breath ghosting against Levi’s neck as he held him and while Levi threw his arms around his back. They would have to clean up somehow, he knew, but for now - or at least, for the next few minutes - he was content to lie there, warm and sated and content in Erwin’s big arms.

 

\-----

 

2/21/16, "You're so small."

 

“Holy shit.” Levi said, leaning back a bit from where he was sitting in Erwin’s lap.

His face was flushed, his lips parted, red, and wet. It was obvious what they’d been doing just from sight, and Erwin was distracted for a second before he realized what Levi had said.

Swallowing, he followed his gaze down, to where Levi was staring between Erwin’s legs. Specifically, at his cock, which Levi had gently pulled out after unzipping and undoing layers of pants and underwear.

“Ah.” He said, feeling an uncharacteristic bout of nerves. This was the first time they’d done this - or at least, gotten this far. Was Levi having second thoughts? “Is something wrong?”

Levi snorted, averted his eyes. Erwin raised an eyebrow, then loosened his hands from where they’d been gripping Levi’s waist.

“We can stop, if you-” he started, only to be interrupted when Levi grabbed his wrists and held them securely where they’d been before.

“Fuck that.” He said.

“Then what is it?”

Biting his lip, Levi looked down from Erwin’s face to his hard cock again. He blushed, then wrapped a hand around it.

“Nothing.” He said, scoffing and rolling his eyes. “It’s just, you’re so _small.”_

For a moment, Erwin was quiet. He blinked, then laughed after his moment of confused silence, because it was clear that Levi was not talking about his height. He was talking about his cock, and it took him a minute to realize that he was joking. He was being sarcastic, because although Erwin wasn’t a braggart by any means, he…well, as a cadet he’d showered with his male peers and had found out that not all men were the same size down there.

“That’s the first time I’ve heard that.” Erwin said, his tone suggesting he was just stating a fact.

Still, Levi smacked his hand against his chest playfully, bending so that he could press his face against Erwin’s neck. He kissed him there, and then shifted his hand to start stroking him.

“I wasn’t complaining.” He said, a note of something like excitement in his voice.

Erwin’s response only came out as a gasp.

 

\-----

 

10/27/15, Drabble #36:

 

It had all happened so fast. **  
**

Once Erwin had gotten the serum, everything had been a blur of panic and fear and adrenaline, Levi’s nerves strung tighter than a 3DMG wire that was about to snap while he’d raged uncontrollably and unfocused on the battlefield. Levi had distracted him until Eren could change his direction toward his first meal so that he wouldn’t devour any of their comrades, wondering if Erwin was in there somewhere while he danced around him, dodging swipes from huge paws and gnashing teeth that sought to dash him to the ground and rip him in half when just that morning, those parts of Erwin had touched and kissed him tenderly in a different form.

He wondered if Erwin could see what he was doing even if he couldn’t help it, and wondered too if Erwin would hate him for saving his life when he came out of this, or if he would instead hate himself even more than he already did for swallowing someone so that he could live. That’s what had to happen for this to not be pointless, and although it was gruesome and guilt-wrenching and just another act of the seemingly never-ending bloody violence, Levi was selfish and didn’t care.

He had lost too many people, given up too much. The thought of losing Erwin, no matter how fucking determined the shithead was for it to happen, made Levi feel afraid and empty and like he was losing a part of himself, and he didn’t want to give him up. He couldn’t, and besides, Erwin had given him a new purpose in life, a way to use his skills for something that mattered, and shown him a side of himself that he hadn’t known existed. He loved him, and he had fought for Erwin and his goals this entire time, and he would be damned if he didn’t fight to save him too.

It worked at the price of an enemy shifter, but Levi didn’t feel any relief even as Erwin’s titan stopped roaring and trying to eat him before it stumbled and collapsed, face down. He didn’t feel less afraid either until he’d landed on top of its neck and cut it open in a half frenzy, his heart hammering in his chest while he squinted through the near-scalding steam and reached into the bloody mess for a hand or a shoulder, a chunk of blonde hair, anything alive and human that would let him know Erwin was alright.

He could think of nothing else save that hope, and finally, after several agonizingly long seconds, something shifted about a foot above where he’d cut open. Through the steam he saw a familiar shape pushing itself up, and he let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, flinging his sword aside and diving to his knees to catch Erwin as he fell forward.

His eyes were closed but he was breathing - Levi could feel it in the rise and fall of his chest against him - and his heart was beating too - the sound of it quiet but strong in his ear when he pressed it to Erwin’s bare skin. He opened his mouth to curse but his breath hitched in a choked off sob instead; apparently at some point he had started crying. That was when he felt Erwin move again and the weight of his arms - two arms, he realized with a rush of emotion - wrapping around him, and Levi’s grey eyes were suddenly met with blue, the both of them laced with confusion and exhaustion and panic, and something else too: relief.

Levi didn’t know what it was for, but it wasn’t anger or hatred and as far as he was concerned right then, that was all that mattered. With that realization he allowed himself to squeeze Erwin tightly like he’d been wanting to this entire time, to clutch at him and bury his face against his neck, cradling the back of his head too with his free hand while Erwin continued to get his bearings.

“I got you, Erwin. I got you.” He managed to force out in a shaky voice, not sure whether the words were truly for him or for Erwin.

Either way, they both seemed soothed by them, because  Levi felt Erwin relax against him, going slack at the same time as his fingers dug into the back of his cloak. He was holding onto him too, he realized, at the same time as the steam had started to fade. There were others around outside of it, and Levi knew that they could surely see. After everything that just happened though it seemed trivial, and when Erwin spoke for the first time, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like a hoarse ‘thank you’ into Levi’s ear, he couldn’t hold back anymore: he kissed him.

 


	42. Erwin's Birthday Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/14/15

Drabble #35:

 

Erwin was sound asleep and blissfully slumbering away in the comfort of his bed, deep in the throes of unconsciousness and having the most vivid dream about a beautiful, black cat. It was sitting in his lap and purring, it’s silky fur tickling the bare skin of his stomach and it’s paws placed delicately on top of his thighs. It had a white patch on it’s chest too, and wait, what happened to his clothes? Why was there a cat in his lap? **  
**

Oh, he realized, waking up suddenly with a start. It wasn’t a cat. It was Levi.

“About fucking time you woke up.” Levi said when Erwin moved, lifting his head from where it had been lying sideways on Erwin’s stomach.

He was resting between his legs and his hair had been tickling his abs, his hands braced on his thighs in a way that made Erwin suppose that was where his dream had come from. It was about the only logical conclusion he could come up with while he was still half asleep like this though, his vision blurry around the edges as he squinted at Levi and tried to figure out what he was doing.

“…What?” He managed after a second, mumbling in a rather undistinguished manner and sitting up onto his elbows so that he could get a better glimpse of Levi rolling his eyes.

 

“I’ve been awake for an hour now.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s your birthday. How old are you now, 83?”

At that, Erwin snorted, recalling that yes, today was October 14th and coincidentally, his birthday. He wasn’t 83 but Levi knew that; he was teasing, and after yawning, Erwin managed a smile.

“I suppose it is.” He agreed, bringing a hand up to push away a chunk of Levi’s fringe. “Are you my gift?”

“Is that what you want?“ Levi asked, lowering his head to kiss at Erwin’s belly.

He kept his eyes on him the whole time, his meaning more than clear even when he paused to bite his lip as if waiting for Erwin’s answer. It was a coy move on his part because they both knew what Erwin was going to say, but one that made Erwin’s eyes darken anyway, his gaze going down to where Levi’s mouth sat just inches away from his bare skin.

“I don’t think I ever stop wanting you.” Erwin responded, shifting his hand to brush his thumb against the corner of Levi’s mouth.

Levi’s cheeks grew pink from Erwin’s words, naturally, but his eyes went lidded and he gave his finger a quick kitten lick too, and then shifted down the bed a bit until he was face to face with Erwin’s groin. He was already hard, as waking up to having a naked Levi between his legs did that to him, and so Levi didn’t have to waste any time before he started mouthing and licking at the underside of his cock.

It bobbed as he did so, forcing him to cup the back of it with his palm to keep it still, bringing it to his lips so he could place a wet, sucking kiss on the skin just above his balls. It made Erwin flinch and grunt a bit from the sudden sensation, but didn’t stop him from spreading his legs to give Levi more room and lie his head back against his pillow.

After that, Levi got to work running his tongue all over him, diligent in the way he sucked his cock as always, and Erwin practically sighed in bliss at the feeling. He let his fingers wind through Levi’s hair - gently just to cup the back of his head, not tightening to pull like Levi would do - and closed his eyes so that he could enjoy the feeling of what Levi was doing to him.

There probably wasn’t any other way he’d pick to wake up on his birthday, he thought, if he cared excessively about such things, than with Levi next to him, warm and willing and wanton. It was nice, and Erwin still felt languid from sleep, his limbs loose and heavy so that he was content to just lie still for the most part and let Levi do his work.

Until he felt him suddenly suck the head of his cock into his mouth, anyway, and his hips jerked up toward Levi’s face before he could help himself.

“Relax.” He heard Levi say a second later, pulling off so he could speak and then give a teasing lick along his shaft. “I’m trying to take care of you, bastard.”

“Sorry.” Erwin murmured, running his fingers through Levi’s hair softly, soothingly. His eyes had opened when he’d said his apology, and this time he didn’t close them again, gazing down his body at where Levi’s lips were already wet and a bit swollen. “I can’t help it. Your mouth feels so good.”

Levi smirked at that, just a tiny bit. “I’ve barely even done anything yet.”

Erwin could not argue. Levi had hardly taken more than an inch of him between his lips so far, but already warmth was starting to settle heavily in his belly from the soft, slick heat of his mouth. He could hardly help it when he was so precise and thorough though, and he experienced a fresh jolt of pleasure a moment later when Levi suckled at the tip again, sharply enough for his cheeks to hollow out, and then lowered his head to take several more inches of his cock in all at once.

Gasping at that, Erwin’s eyelids fluttered closed and then back open again, his desire to watch Levi superseding any want he had to just ‘relax’ as he’d been told. He could cooperate and lie still, but he couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful Levi looked doing something like this - something that certainly wasn’t considered to be a traditionally beautiful thing. His lips shone red and wet against the pale skin of his face and from where they were stretched around Erwin’s thick cock now, the part of them growing wider and wider as he bobbed up and down and took more of him in. Dark eyelashes swept over cheeks that glowed with a rosy, ruddy pink too, and the expression he wore was actually rather soft and delicate looking except for the tiny furrow of concentration that lay between his brows.

It was that concentration which probably allowed Levi to take Erwin deeper, drawing a breathy moan out of him when his cock bumped the back of Levi’s throat and then slipped past it. It was tight, wet, and hot, and Levi was sucking him earnestly now, moving his head up and down and creating all kinds of lewd noises that had Erwin’s toes curling.

He could feel the heat building tighter and hotter in his belly with every slide of Levi’s mouth, and Erwin swept his hands through Levi’s hair again, trailing them around to cup the back of his head and then sweeping them over his cheeks, caressing the side of his jaw while he brought Erwin closer and closer to release. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last like this, and when Levi opened his eyes and glanced up at him suddenly, a determined, focused glint behind his gaze, Erwin found himself arching with a deep groan, a shudder running through him as the tension in his belly and thighs broke and he came in a quick, breath-hitching rush.

He went rigid for a second - his abdomen clenching because in response to his release, Levi had swallowed him all the way down until his nose was brushing up against his skin - and then gasped for breath after spilling white hot down Levi’s throat. Another moment later and he was opening his eyes to see Levi pulling off of his cock, brushing a bit of come from the corner of his mouth with his thumb and giving his length one last lazy, loving lick before climbing over him.

“Are you relaxed now?” He asked, straddling Erwin’s waist and bracing his hands against his chest.

“I think so, yes.” Erwin responded, chuckling, because as far as he was concerned that was an understatement.

He’d felt relaxed before they’d even started; now, after that, he felt boneless and tingly, but still managed to sit up onto his elbows so he could grasp the back of Levi’s neck and tug him down for a kiss. It was sloppy and wet and Levi tasted like his own come, but he was filled with warmth and affection all the same, humming in contentment into his mouth while he held him.

A moment later they pulled apart, and Levi took one of Erwin’s hands in his, threading their fingers together gently and giving his lips one last chaste kiss - or so he thought.

“That was a nice gift.” Erwin said, smiling at him. “Thank you.”

“Tch. Did I say I was done?” Levi responded, causing Erwin to raise an eyebrow.

He pulled his hand forward and Erwin assumed he was guiding it to his cock, because, of course, Levi hadn’t finished and shame on Erwin for not acting immediately to correct that. Instead, though, Levi wound it around his back and down to his ass, guiding his fingers between his cheeks and pressing the tips of them right against his entrance.

Immediately, Erwin’s eyes widened, because as soon as he’d touched the delicate pucker he’d realized that Levi was already wide open, wet, and ready for him.

“When did you do this?” He asked, feeling his softened cock start to stir again already.

“I said I’d been awake for an hour.” Levi replied, kissing Erwin’s neck and grinding back against his fingers, clearly eager and urging him to ease them onward. “Did you think I was just lying here the whole fucking time?”

Erwin opened his mouth to respond, only nothing came out. He had assumed Levi had been lying there waiting for him to wake up, yes, but apparently that was incorrect. Apparently, he’d been opening himself up in preparation for spending the morning in bed with Erwin for his birthday.

“Come on, Erwin.” Levi said, pulling a still slightly stunned Erwin’s free arm around his waist. He grabbed at his shoulder and tugged at it next, rolling them both over until Erwin was situated on top of him and between his legs. “It’s your birthday. Hurry up and fuck me like you mean it.”

If Erwin wasn’t up for a second round after that, if his blood hadn’t run hot all over again at Levi’s shamelessly brash words, he was pretty sure he would not have actually been human.

 

\-----

 

Drabble #34

 

Levi wasn’t sure where they would be when Erwin’s birthday rolled around, save outside the walls somewhere.  _Would Erwin even be alive to see it this time?_  He wondered, thinking bitterly that if the bastard had his way, he wouldn’t be. The thought caused his heart to feel like someone had taken a knife to it, a sharp stab of aching pain that caused him to squeeze the rim of his teacup so tightly that his fingertips threatened to crack the porcelain. **  
**

It wouldn’t be the first time his strength had caused him to break something, but it would be the first time that it resulted from a feeling of helplessness.

He wasn’t accustomed to that, but he managed to slacken his grip at the last second because he did not want to spill tea anywhere. A mess wouldn’t do right then, as he was, in fact, waiting for Erwin himself to join him in their small kitchen. It was a part of the house they were given to live in while preparing for the next expedition, or rather, that Erwin had been given to live in. Levi stayed one night and didn’t leave, and with the looming finality of the mission over both their heads, neither one of them had the will to keep up as many false pretenses as before about their relationship - at least in front of their own soldiers.

The expedition also made Levi decide to celebrate Erwin’s birthday early, to do what little he could now since one way or the other, they wouldn’t exactly be able to have a celebration outside the fucking walls. He’d told Erwin to come back to the house a little earlier that day if he could, and thankfully, Levi realized he had managed when he heard Erwin unlocking the door a few minutes later.

“Levi.” Erwin greeted him with a soft kiss when he came into the kitchen, bracing himself with his left arm so he could lean over to press their lips together.

His empty sleeve dangled near Levi’s face, and he resisted the urge to glare at it. He wished Erwin would pin it up. The damn thing was a safety hazard for the same reasons that recruits weren’t allowed to have hair down to their waists.

Now wasn’t the time to bring it up though. Levi wasn’t sure that there would  _ever_ be a time to bring it up either, so instead, he directed Erwin to sit down and went to pour him a cup of tea. While doing so, he pulled the cloth off of the birthday pastry he’d gotten him. It was nothing but a small, fluffy pie filled with chocolate - Erwin’s favorite - that he’d picked up in the market, but it was the best he could do on such short notice.

It would have to be enough, and after a glance over his shoulder at where Erwin had seated himself, he placed both the teacup and the pie on a tray and brought it over to him.

“What’s this for?” Erwin asked when he saw it, eyeing the pie with interest he couldn’t hide when Levi set it down in front of him.

“Your birthday.”

“It’s not my birthday.”

Levi frowned, rolled his eyes. “No shit. But we might all be titan food by then, so I decided to get you something early. Are you gonna eat it?”

“Is it chocolate?”

“Yeah.”

“Then yes.”

Erwin smiled slightly and Levi scoffed, watching as Erwin lifted the small pie to his mouth and took a bite. He looked a little more cheerful than he had when he’d first gotten here, Levi thought and hoped, and after chewing for a moment, his smile grew a bit.

“It’s very good. Thank you.”

“Yeah.” Levi said, allowing Erwin to wrap his left arm around his waist, pulling him closer so that Levi’s thigh was touching his side before holding up the pie.  

“Would you like a bite?”

Levi bit his lip at the question, only going a little red, to his credit, before bending down to take a nibble off the pie Erwin held in his hand. It was good: the pastry fluffy and crumbly at the same time, and the chocolate rich, but a bit too sweet for his tastes.

He was glad Erwin liked it though, and found himself leaning against him more as he stood up. When he did so he got a whiff of Erwin’s familiar scent, smelling better to him than the pie or tea ever could, and he placed a hand on top of Erwin’s head. He let his fingers comb through his hair while Erwin finished up the pie and drank his tea, and felt the familiar strands of affection he held inside for him spring up, winding their way around his heart until his chest felt tight.

It was strong, too strong, so strong that Levi wished he could tell Erwin not to go, that it was too dangerous for him now and that he should stay behind. He wanted to say that it was because he knew they would be at a serious disadvantage if they lost Erwin - which was true - but if Levi said that it wasn’t because he didn’t know what he would do if Erwin died either, he would be lying.

But he knew what Erwin’s response was likely to be if he brought it up, and although he wanted to tell him anyway, he couldn’t right then. So until he worked up the courage to do so, he would keep quiet, biting his tongue in favor of bending to wrap his arms tightly around Erwin’s shoulders and neck instead.

“Happy Birthday, Erwin.” He murmured, turning his head to press a lingering kiss to Erwin’s cheek, feeling him smile as he finished up his last bite of pie.  _I love you._

Seemingly oblivious to the turmoil Levi was feeling, Erwin twisted his head around to bring their lips together, his hand caressing the back of Levi’s head gently as he did so. There was chocolate on his tongue, Levi realized, but after his despondent thoughts, it now tasted more bitter than it did sweet.


	43. Drabble #33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/30/15

Levi did not think that he would ever grow tired of the sight of his commander on his knees.

It was something he mused about almost every time Erwin was in that position in front of him, and it was no different now, his eyes focused on the top of Erwin’s blonde head as he pulled Levi’s belt apart and popped open the button on his pants.

They were on a balcony at a fucking noble’s estate, having ducked out of the fundraiser they were attending for a brief moment of alone time. It wasn’t exactly the safest, most private place for a blowjob, but Erwin had locked the doors and they were in the back corner, away from the railing or any windows so that no one could see them.

With the chances low that they would be spotted, Levi was not going to stop Erwin, even if he wasn’t exactly sure what had gotten him so worked up. He was pretty sure Erwin hadn’t come out here with the intention to suck his dick, but they’d started kissing and Levi had mumbled something about Erwin making him hard, and then the next thing he’d known Erwin had pushed him back against the wall and dropped down in front of him.

Immediately, he’d gone for his cock, and immediately, Levi had spread his thighs and slumped back to make it easier for him, his eyes trained downward and locked onto Erwin so that he could watch his every movement. To say that he was good at this was an understatement - a fact that had baffled Levi at first, because who would have assumed that  _Erwin fucking Smith_  was capable of sucking him off so skillfully that it made his knees shake from the very start - but half the pleasure Levi got from it was from taking him in during the act.

There was just something about the sight of him doing it that turned Levi on almost more than anything else, and he couldn’t decide if it was because it was one of the few times he towered over Erwin, or if it was because he was just so fucking pretty that the sight of him with a swollen cock in his mouth just made him look more debauched than the average person.

It was probably both, he thought idly, as Erwin tugged his pants and underwear down, eyeing the object he’d been searching for with bright, hungry eyes. A moment later, when Erwin touched his lips to the bottom of his shaft for the first time, Levi decided that yes, yes it was  _definitely_ both, because the way he looked, slumped forward beneath him and with his face less than an inch away from leaking pre-come, was enough to make Levi have to hold back a moan already.

He couldn’t when Erwin next ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of him though, letting out a low groan and curling his toes in his boots at the feeling.

“Fuck, Erwin.” He breathed quietly, letting his head fall back against the brick wall but keeping his eyes downcast all the same, slipping the fingers of one hand in between strands of silky, perfectly combed blonde hair.

It would all be a mess shortly, he knew, but right then he didn’t care and neither did Erwin, because the feel of Levi touching his scalp always made his eyes flutter closed and air leave his nose in a blissful sigh, and his mouth run over his dick that much more eagerly as if Levi was encouraging him.

Not that he needed it, because his lips and tongue weren’t just masterful at crafting well-spoken words and convincing speeches, they could make Levi come in nearly just a few minutes too if he really let himself go. As it were, though, he tried not to get too overwhelmed too quickly, because his desire to enjoy the moment actually outweighed his impatience while Erwin was blowing him, for once.

Erwin seemed intent on taking his time too if the way he was still lazily lapping along the sides of his cock said anything, pausing from that for a moment to even nose at one of his balls and suck the other one gently into his mouth. It sent tingles of pleasure up Levi’s spine, and he exhaled, his hips pushing forward on their own accord toward the source of the feeling so that he could have more. Erwin obliged him, moving his head and parting his lips to wrap them around the tip of Levi’s cock, slipping it inside his mouth as tenderly as if he was giving it a kiss. His tongue flicked the sensitive skin there though and Levi moaned again, lightly, and tightened his fingers around a chunk of blonde hair.

In response, Erwin made a low sound in his throat that Levi knew by now indicated that he liked it, and took it upon himself to pull him forward a bit even as he pushed his hips out farther towards Erwin’s mouth. He wasn’t exactly thrusting, but it did cause his dick to slide further in between Erwin’s lips, slowly enough so that he could see them widening and stretching around the thick length of his cock.

It was arousing enough to make Levi swear again, faltering and then gasping when Erwin took advantage of it to place two big, strong hands over his hips. He wasn’t exactly holding him still, but the pressure there made Levi freeze momentarily, his eyes going lidded when Erwin sucked, swirled his tongue around him, and then pulled back with a loud, wet, slurping pop.

“I love your taste.” He said, flicking his eyes up to meet Levi’s, his words, out of everything that had happened so far, making him flush hotly for the very first time. While he bit his lip and tried to control the swelling warmth in his chest, Erwin continued, turning his head to press his face against the space between Levi’s thigh and his groin and inhaling. “And your smell. And the way you sound when I’m sucking you off.”

He said that last part because Levi had whimpered, the sound quiet enough so that Levi almost hadn’t heard it over how loudly his heart was beating in his chest. Erwin apparently had though because it made him smile, and in turn, cause Levi to scowl.

“Sick bastard.” He mumbled, his first instinct to disguise any vulnerability with insults. “Does that mean you like having my cock in your mouth?”

“I thought that was obvious.” Was Erwin’s coy response, emphasizing it by shifting to take Levi lovingly into his mouth again.

He closed his eyes and swallowed him about halfway down, sucking hard enough for his cheeks to hollow out. It emphasized his cheekbones and the pink dusting that was spreading out over them, and Levi arched his back, finding it increasingly difficult to keep his own lids open because Erwin had started bobbing up and down. His pace was slow but it was making Levi pant heavily, trying not to focus on the delicious, building pleasure inside him but on the way Erwin looked while he was doing this.

His thick brows were drawn down as if he was concentrating, his lips bright red and thoroughly wet by then with saliva. It started to run down his chin too after a few moments, as the way he was directing Levi’s cock in and out of his mouth faster and faster was starting to make a mess. By then Levi’s hips were rocking, and he was almost mesmerized by the sight in front of him and by the pleasure that was beginning to pool hotly in his belly.

It felt so good that he was letting out breathy moans quite frequently by then too, Erwin’s warm, wet, soft mouth drawing them out of him before he could stop it. The pressure from the way he was sucking on his cock made his back arch, and when Erwin added his tongue to the mix, letting the tip of it slide against Levi’s swollen head as he took him back between his lips, he couldn’t help from crying out and jerking his hips forward.

It made his cock bump against the back of Erwin’s throat, and unsurprisingly, he moaned below him. It was quiet and muffled, but Levi heard it, and he took that as his cue to tighten his fingers into Erwin’s hair yet again and grab the side of his face with his other hand.

“You like having my cock down your throat too, yeah?” He panted, pushing his hips forward and pulling Erwin closer again when he moaned louder in response, confirming to Levi that yes, he did like having his cock down his throat. “You like stuffing your mouth with it and being on your knees? You,  _fuck-_ ”

Levi was not able to continue talking shit to Erwin, because he had taken Levi’s comments to heart, and suddenly swallowed the last few inches of his cock in one quick movement. His nose was pressed into Levi’s belly, and his lips were stretched widely around the base of him when he looked down. It made Levi curse and groan, his belly and thighs growing tense with pleasure, freezing because it felt so good to be completely inside Erwin’s mouth like this that he couldn’t bring himself to let go of his head.

He held him there and Erwin swallowed around him, once, twice, and then a third time before Levi lost control of himself and came suddenly with a shaky, shuddering shout, thrusting his hips forward so hard that he practically drew himself up onto his tiptoes. It caused Erwin to pull back a bit, but not all the way, because he made sure to keep his lips wrapped around Levi enough so that he could greedily suck down every single drop of liquid that spilled into mouth. The pressure from it was enough to make Levi’s thighs tremble, whining and whimpering and squirming as he came down from his orgasm because he was quickly becoming increasingly oversensitive.

“Erwin-” He gasped desperately, finally letting his fingers loose from his hair so that he could pull away from his mouth, slumping back against the wall in a breathless, sweaty heap.

Shit. He thought, taking a look at Erwin, still on his knees and looking like there was no doubt as to what he’d just been doing: giving Levi a thorough, mind-melting and filthy blowjob. His face was ruddy all over and shining with a thin sheen of sweat, and his lips were red and swollen enough for it to look like he’d been sucking on cherries all night. His hair was a wreck, out of place and sticking up from where Levi had been grabbing it, and his eyelashes were even wet, damp with tears that had probably sprang up when Levi’s dick had been shoved so roughly down his throat.

Gently, Levi reached out to wipe the corner of one of his eyes as he looked, frowning when he considered that he probably appeared much worse.

“We have to go back inside.” He muttered, next swiping his fingers through Erwin’s blonde locks, this time with the intent to straighten them rather than tug them out of place. “You look like we’ve been fucking.”

“There’s already rumors.” Erwin said simply, standing up after that and bending to give Levi a kiss.

The touch of his lips seemed sweet and chaste compared to what they’d just been doing between his legs, and he couldn’t help but linger against him for a moment before he parted to consider his words. That was true; gossip about them never seemed to cease no matter what they did, and even though they usually took great care not to exacerbate it considering it was actually true, people would talk whether they had disappeared somewhere together or not.

“Well.” Levi said though, biting his lip because even if that was the case, there was something that was still just too obvious. “Stay here and I’ll get you a drink. Think about titans or some shit, because otherwise, everyone is going to see your huge fucking boner.”

Both of their gazes dropped down at Levi’s words to Erwin’s very noticeable bulge, and he laughed, nodded as Levi tucked himself back into his pants so he could go inside. He wiped his face with a handkerchief and tried to straighten his hair, deciding that if anyone asked, he would just tell them that Erwin was feeling sick. No one would argue with him because of who he was, and even if they did, he didn’t care, because that excuse would just give them a chance to get out of there sooner.

Good thing, too, Levi thought, taking one last look at Erwin and his groin before he disappeared inside. He had something he needed to take care of.


	44. Drabbles 32-27

9/18/15, Drabble #32:

 

Levi was an overly affectionate drunk. **  
**

It was surprising, and Erwin had not expected him to behave that way the first time they drank together. They’d had the day off and had spent it at Erwin’s house, and now, after dinner, they were enjoying an expensive bottle of wine that Erwin had procured through Nile.

It was rather strong, but Erwin drank regularly. Levi did not, and Erwin was curious about his tolerance. He was small, but he had an impressive amount of muscle mass. How many would it take to get him drunk? Would he even show it?

He did, and in a way Erwin wouldn’t have guessed.

By the end of his first glass, Levi’s pale cheeks had already turned scarlet. He’d reached across the space between them on the couch to grip Erwin’s fingers too, the touch far gentler than was normal for him.

“Another?” Erwin asked him when he felt Levi’s hand, pouring Levi another glass of wine when he nodded.

They sat drinking silently for a few minutes, and after Levi had downed half that glass too, he scooted over next to Erwin on the couch.

“This isn’t bad for wine that you got from a shitty pig.”  He commented, taking another ‘sip’ that seemed to last for over 6 seconds.

“Yes.” Erwin agreed, throwing an arm over Levi’s shoulder automatically. “It’s a little too sweet for my tastes, though.”

“Oh? Do you like it to go in dry?”

Erwin raised an eyebrow at the comment, turning his head completely to look at Levi. Had he heard him right? Was he making some kind of innuendo? He was, if the mischievous glint in his eye and the barest, tiniest upward curve of his lips said anything. It was amusing, but it didn’t really make much sense. Erwin liked dry wine, yes, but Levi’s half-drunken joke wasn’t clear and was stretching it.

_Stretching it._  Erwin thought, smiling a bit at how the term could have double meaning, apparently starting to feel the affects of the wine himself if he was thinking of crude jokes like Levi always did.

“That’s a bit of a stretch.” He said out loud, a restrained chuckle behind his voice as he delivered the joke.

Immediately, Levi snorted - a rough, unrefined sound that Erwin swore he felt through the couch. Levi was finished with his second glass, Erwin saw when he turned to blink down at him, and intrigued by his behavior, he poured Levi a third without hesitation when he held his empty cup up.

By the end of it, he was leaning into the crook of Erwin’s arm against his chest, and Erwin had stopped drinking completely so that he could watch him. It seemed that the more Levi drank the looser he became. That made sense, he supposed, but he was growing more affectionate too, and that had been something Erwin hadn’t expected. Not that he didn’t find it charming, though, because he couldn’t deny that he was completely smitten by Levi’s behavior.

Normally, Erwin was the one who held his hand and drew him to his chest and things like that - not that Levi protested against it, but his idea of tenderness was usually climbing into Erwin’s lap and grabbing his cock, not cuddling. That was absolutely what he was doing by the time he’d finished his fourth glass, and Erwin had decided that Levi was without a doubt, officially drunk.

He was slurring and his eyes were glassy, and the red dusting on his cheeks had spread down over his neck. Erwin could see it clearly because Levi had pressed his face into his throat, thoroughly curled into him and halfway in his lap with his empty wine glass held loosely in one hand.

“Wait, let me take this.” Erwin said when Levi started to move a moment later, shifting from where he’d been rubbing at Levi’s back to take the glass from him. “There isn’t enough left for another glass.“

Levi shrugged but didn’t seem to care. They’d been idly talking about random things before, but now, apparently, Levi wanted something else.

"Er _win_.” He said, the last syllable of his name drawn out in a way Erwin hadn’t heard from him until then. Levi had curled his fingers into the cloth of Erwin’s shirt too as he set the glass away, tugging him back and grabbing at his arm as if he’d thought Erwin was going to leave. “Put that down and kiss me, you bastard.”

“Hold on.” Erwin said, smiling at Levi’s slurred request and pouty face, thinking that right then, he was quite frankly the most adorable thing Erwin had ever seen.

The tip of his nose was red and glowing from the wine, and his lips were parted while he stared up at Erwin, waiting. Carefully, Erwin drew him in again when he sat back, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and placing his other hand on Levi’s waist before dipping his head down to kiss him, softly. Immediately, Levi sighed blissfully through his nose, his eyes fluttering shut as he practically melted into it. He grabbed at Erwin’s neck and cupped the side of his face with one hand, his fingers unintentionally tickling the back of Erwin’s nape and making him shiver.

Other than that he was slow to respond to the kiss he’d wanted so badly, the movements of his lips back against Erwin’s sloppy and more than a little wet. Erwin didn’t mind it though, because Levi was even warmer and more pliant than usual like this, and he tasted even sweeter than he normally did because of the wine. With his other hand Levi had started, for lack of a better term, pawing at Erwin’s chest, and overall, his light touches and the way he was kissing Erwin could only be described as tender and soft rather than his usual abrasive, assertive nature. All in all, it made Erwin hard in nearly record time, but unfortunately, Levi was far too gone for anything like that to be happening that night.

It was obvious when his kisses grew even more messy and when his grip on Erwin’s neck loosened, and when Erwin pulled away and Levi’s head practically lolled back against his arm on its own accord.

“I think it’s time I put you to bed.” He murmured, unable to stop himself from pressing his lips to Levi’s throat anyway.

“Don’t you wanna fuck?” Levi asked, his lidded eyes bright despite their overall lack of focus.

“I do, very much. But I think you’re too drunk. Are you dizzy?”

Erwin had spoken the words against Levi’s neck, peppering it with light kisses while he rubbed at his back and Levi played with his hair. When he said the last part, however, his fingers tightened into a fist in the blonde locks, and Erwin sat back and glanced up to find Levi scowling.

“No. I’m not a fucking lightweight.” He mumbled, looking offended that Erwin would even dare to assume that Levi was past his limit.

“I know.” Erwin soothed, trying to be agreeable, but unable to keep the wide smile off his face as Levi’s fingers slipped out of his hair seemingly without Levi’s permission.

He was getting more languid by the second, and apparently whatever irritation he’d had at Erwin’s question had faded, because a second later and he was grabbing at Erwin’s clothing to reign himself into his lap, crawling over him in a manner that could only be described as clumsy.

It was as if Levi’s limbs were too heavy for him and he fumbled a bit when he wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck, pressing himself against him because apparently, the position they’d been in before hadn’t been close enough. He laid his head on Erwin’s shoulder and squirmed until Erwin slipped his own arms around his waist, and together, they sat like that for a moment so Erwin could soak in the warm, open affection he was receiving.

Eventually, though, he heard Levi’s breathing start to go even, and when Erwin shifted to look at him he saw that Levi’s eyes were closed. His expression looked lax and everything about him was almost childlike, and, well, obviously it was time for bed.

Making sure Levi was secured against him, Erwin stood up, held him by the thighs, and carried him like that upstairs to his bed. Levi didn’t really stir, but when Erwin kneeled on the mattress and went to lay him down, Levi would not let go of him. He made a disgruntled sounding noise when Erwin tried to disentangle his arms, cracking an eye open and only tightening them further. It was clear what he wanted, and with him being so pliant and agreeable like this, Erwin couldn’t say no.

“Let me take your boots off first.” He murmured though, kissing Levi’s forehead when he finally relented for that and let go of him.

Erwin walked around the bed and did just that, tugging them off Levi’s feet and making sure he lined them up neatly near the dresser like Levi would have done himself. He put his own next to them and then removed his belt, and crawled onto the mattress next to Levi, who immediately rolled over and threw an arm and a leg over him. He pressed his face into Erwin’s neck again and shifted it in a manner that could only be described as nuzzling, and then promptly fell back into a deep sleep.

While he closed his eyes too, holding Levi against him, Erwin wondered if he would remember this in the morning. If he did, would he be embarrassed? Probably, so Erwin wouldn’t bring it up unless Levi did, and he decided right then that he wouldn’t tease him. Instead, he would keep it to himself, because even if Levi didn’t recall it Erwin always would, how the normally prickly Levi had lost his thorns and become as affectionate and cuddly as a kitten just from having a few glasses of wine.

Besides, he thought. If he did, Levi might decide he never wanted to do this again, and quite frankly, Erwin considered that to be unacceptable.

 

\-----

 

9/16/15, #31:

 

Levi was beautiful right before they fucked. **  
**

Not that Erwin didn’t consider him beautiful in every other instance, because he was, all milky white skin marbled with bruises and scars, contrasting inky black hair and lean, compacted muscle that always seemed tight with barely restrained strength. But like this, with his legs bent at the knee and spread wide to accommodate Erwin’s bulk between them while he worked him open, with his pale skin tinted rose and scarlet and the hard, defined lines of him undulating with movement, Erwin was enraptured.

His hair was already damp with sweat too, shining and stuck to his forehead, strands of it sweeping into his eyes and disrupting the clear grey. Once upon a time Levi would have hidden his eyes from him, insisting that Erwin do this from behind or slinging an arm over his face, bashful from the way Erwin, his attention caught like a moth to a flame, watched him in the throes of unrestrained intimacy.

Levi would call him a pervert, a bastard when he caught him looking, half-hearted insults mumbled in between sweet sounding moans and gasps that were like music to Erwin’s ears, because even at his most stubborn, Levi was anything but unresponsive. Perhaps that was why Erwin enjoyed him like this so much, he sometimes mused, his normally composed and unruffled captain coming apart at the seams beneath him from just a few simple touches and kisses.

He would squirm impatiently and dig his teeth into the plump flesh of his bottom lip if Erwin went too slow with his fingers, and then cry out and writhe when Erwin gave in and pleasured him how he wanted, his thighs always straining for more, for two and then three and then for the thickness of Erwin’s cock. It awed Erwin that he could make Levi react, want, and look like that, and that was why he could only tease him for so long and would eventually give in to his needy pleas and trembling.

Levi was beautiful when they fucked.

Heavy panting and the sheets rustling were the only sounds in the room once Erwin had Levi open, the noises soon punctuated by Levi’s cry when his cock found its way inside him. His eyes fluttered open and shut, long lashes scoring marks across ruddy, feverish cheeks while he adjusted to being split so widely, and Erwin barely heard his own groan at the sensation of Levi squeezing him.

Soon they found a rhythm, shallow thrusts at the start making Levi roll his hips up to meet Erwin’s eagerly, his fingers and heels digging into the mattress for purchase. Erwin let his eyes rove over him, watching, staring, his gaze sweeping across Levi’s smaller form trapped beneath his weight. Occasionally he would catch Levi’s eye from where he was looking at Erwin from over his cheeks, his stubbornness to hide his pleasure long since melted away, and Levi would drag him down for a kiss, mewl into his mouth or slip thin, nimble fingers through his hair.

When it broke Erwin resumed his vigil, pushing himself up onto his knees so he could see Levi better. He thrusted deeper, harder, fascinated by the way Levi reacted, how the dips and curves of his abs rolled as Erwin brushed his prostate and he gasped, his stomach then tightening and contracting in building pleasure. He was close if the way he sounded was any indication, his breathy moans growing quicker and louder even over the sound of Erwin’s hips slapping desperately against his ass.

Soon, Levi’s jaw went slack and he arched beautifully, and Erwin’s rhythm nearly broke at the perfect arch of his spine, delicate somehow beneath rippling muscle and hard lines and marks from their gear. His cock jumped, catching Erwin’s eye, and he pushed deep into him all the way to the hilt, holding Levi’s hips still as he grinded into him, and that was all it took for Levi to shudder and paint his front with stripes of milky white.

His sound was choked off and stuttered, and his eyes squeezed shut tightly. His thin brows drew down and his mouth hung open in a wide ‘o’ and if Erwin didn’t know better, he would think Levi was in pain. His shaking was always near violent too, and Erwin savored the way he held onto any part of him he could reach, digging his fingers in so hard that it ached, as if to anchor himself.

The picture of Levi’s ecstasy beneath him was so enrapturing that Erwin’s thrusts slowed, picking up again only when Levi opened his eyes and licked his lips, the grey of his gaze looking bright and watery from unshed tears. It was a result of the intensity of his orgasm, and accompanied with his apple red cheeks, made him look almost cherubic as one wet line ran down the side of his face.  

That spell was broken, however, when Levi suddenly cursed, the word 'fuck’ falling from his swollen lips before he whimpered Erwin’s name.

_“Erwin.”_  He said it again as if coaxing him towards his own release, gazing up at him while Erwin continued to thrust, fighting to keep his eyes on Levi even through his own uncontrollable, building pleasure.  _“Erwin-”_

The sound of his name on Levi’s lips once more made his heart swell though, and it was too much, and his lids snapped shut against his will as he too came in a white hot flash. He buried himself into Levi’s warm heat as much as he could and slumped forward, trembling and surrendering himself to his arms, and came out of it moments later to the sensation of Levi stroking his hair and kissing the side of his face.

“Levi.” He murmured in a hoarse voice, turning to kiss him too, taken aback by the tenderness Levi exhibited now and the affection it caused to fill his chest.

He was always like this afterwards though, pliant and warm and clinging to him as he caught his breath, and looking down at his slack face, sweaty and splotchy but soft, Erwin only had one thought.

Levi was beautiful after they fucked.

 

\-----

 

6/23/15, #30 Jurassic Park AU??

 

The first time Erwin met Levi in person, the raptors were tiny things, each one of them small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. If they wanted to, anyway, which they did not. **  
**

They skittered about Levi’s feet instead like deadly chickens, following him around the paddock as if he was their mother, and screeched shrilly at anyone who threatened to get what they considered too close to them.

“I might as well be their damn mom.” Levi told him. “I was the first person they saw when they were born. I still feed them. As far as they know, they hatched from eggs that came out of my ass.”

Erwin had stopped to talk five feet away from Levi behind a fence. Apparently, that was as close as he was going to be allowed to get. He raised his eyebrows at Levi’s crude words, but said nothing else.

This man was a bit different than most of the park’s employees, he’d come to realize. He was from the military and didn’t censor himself, and if Erwin hadn’t been used to his behavior by now, he might feel out of place around him in his suit and tie.

As it were, though, he’d gotten familiar with him over the radio, familiar enough that they sometimes engaged in playful banter with each other. If he was being generous, Erwin might even call it flirting.

“That’s remarkable.” He commented, watching as Levi headed towards a large feeding bucket.

The raptors trotted after him, their eyes flicking around excitedly and their mouths hanging open. They obviously knew what was coming, because when Levi stuck a hand into the bucket they all crowded together, and the biggest one of the four tried to claw her way over her sisters.

In an instant they were all snapping at each other, until Levi whistled sharply and pointed some kind of clicking device in their direction, anyway.

“Stop that shit.” He chided gently. “Line up.”

They followed his instructions while he directed them with the clicker, albeit begrudgingly, and Erwin got the sense that they were only doing it because they’d learned it would result in food.

They were like cats, he thought, cats with scales, and needle-like, razor sharp teeth that could disembowel you in seconds.

“Anyway.” Levi said after a moment, after Erwin looked up from where he was feeding the raptors to find him studying his face. “Why did you actually come out here? I thought people like you didn’t leave the labs.”

“I wanted to meet you in person, and to see your training. It’s…very nice. I’m impressed.” Erwin replied. It was only half a lie.

“Impressed with me? Or with my training?” Levi said, raising an eyebrow and absurdly letting a raptor lick blood from his hand.

Erwin smiled. He wasn’t surprised that Levi could read his true intentions, not when he was capable of reading a group of predatory, prehistoric, pack-hunting reptiles. Pausing for a moment, they gazed at each other from opposite sides of the fence, until Erwin finally cleared his throat and spoke again.

“Would you like to have dinner with me?”

 

\-----

 

6/3/15, #29 Landlord/Tenant AU:

 

“Hey!” Levi shouted loudly, banging on the door of Mr. 324F’s apartment bright and early at 7:45AM. “Its Mr. Ackerman, open up!” **  
**

Levi was a landlord, and this tenant was a pain in his ass. The guy - whose name was Edward or Elmore or something - was  _always_  late on rent, and his excuse? He forgot. It was the same thing every month, and it was bullshit.

He had half a mind to evict the guy, but his go-between Hange kept convincing him not to because he ‘seemed nice.’ Levi didn’t much care because he had a business to run, and unfortunately for Ethan or Eric or whatever the fuck his name was, Hange was out of town when rent was due this month and Levi had simply had enough.

He was all riled up and ready to give him a brutal verbal lashing as he pounded on his door, but when 324F finally answered, he found himself frozen in place and almost forgetting why he was even there.  _Fuck._

The tenant looked, for lack of a better description, like a giant, half-asleep, very handsome puppy. It was obvious that he’d just woken, if his mussed hair, red cheeks, and puzzled expression were any indication. Also, he was not wearing a shirt, and Levi was now face to face with his nipples.

After a moment he straightened his jacket, clearing his throat as he tried to compose himself. So what if the guy he’d been aggravated at for months had sharp cheekbones, defined abs, and chest hair he’d love to run his fingers through? He still owed him money, and he was still an irresponsible pain in his ass.

“Uh. Elvis, right? Your rent is late again. Either you give it to me right now and start getting it in on time, or I’m fucking evicting you.”

It wasn’t quite the dressing down Levi had been planning before, but it got the guy’s attention. His sleep swollen eyes widened as he looked Levi over, like he’d suddenly just realized who he was talking to: his landlord.

“Oh, Mr. Ackerman. I’m sorry, I’ve been busy at work and it slipped my mind. Hold on.“

Levi rolled his eyes at the tired excuse, waiting while the guy walked off and came back a minute later with a check, a sheepish look on his face as he deposited it into Levi’s outstretched hand.

"Again, my apologies. Please don’t evict me, Mr. Ackerman.” He said, offering Levi a swoon-worthy smile. “And its Erwin, by the way.”

Levi took the check, looking down at it before shoving it into his pocket. Now that his anger had diminished he was able to think more clearly, and a thought had popped into his head when Erwin smiled that he just couldn’t get rid of.

“I’ll consider it, Erwin.” He said, glancing up, his heart fluttering in a tell-tale way when he met Erwin’s eyes. “If you agree to buy me dinner.”

 

\-----

 

5/30/15, #28 Facesitting:

 

The only sounds in the room were soft moans, punctuated occasionally by the bed creaking and the slick, wet sounds coming from Erwin’s mouth. **  
**

He had his face between Levi’s legs, or rather, his ass cheeks, from where he was kneeling above him and holding them open. He’d been licking at him teasingly for quite some time, nipping into flesh gently and kissing at sensitive skin.

By now, Levi was sweaty and flushed red, wriggling his hips in Erwin’s grip and making perfect, breathy mewling sounds. He wanted more, Erwin knew, but he couldn’t help but drag it out in the same slow pace with which he’d started.

He couldn’t get enough of Levi like this, it seemed, perched on top of his mouth so that he could feel every rippling movement of muscle and every shudder. Right now, his thighs were trembling, and when Erwin pushed his tongue inside him he felt the resulting moan vibrate right through him.

It was just the tip, though, just a test of the resistance before it was back to licking around Levi’s rim in slow circles, lapping at his hole lightly to make him squirm.

“Erwin, come on,  _shit-_ ”

Above him Levi babbled and whined desperately, grinding back against his face with all his weight. It made Erwin groan in turn, made him dig his fingers into Levi’s skin to keep himself in check, torn between how much he was enjoying the slow build-up and how much he wanted to feel Levi writhing on top of him.

Eventually, he couldn’t resist how much he wanted more of the taste, and tilted his head back so he could push his tongue in deeper. He slipped it past the tight ring of muscle tentatively at first, and then harder, more eagerly until he was reaching up into him as far as he could. He mouthed at him, kissed and sucked hungrily, spreading Levi further with his thumbs while he rocked and moaned and cursed in a shaky voice above him.

Vaguely, he was aware that Levi was touching himself, but he was so focused on what he was doing, on the taste and the smell of Levi and on the way his thighs clenched against his head that he barely noticed when he came. It was only when Levi started squirming roughly above him that he realized there was warm come pooling on his chest, and he finally opened his blue eyes to meet grey ones.

“You bastard.” Levi chided him, gazing at him over his shoulder with a hazy expression and bright red cheeks.

Erwin took his cursing as a compliment, and watched him shudder all over again while he continued to lap at him lazily. His jaw was starting to ache but he didn’t care, not yet, not when Levi was making no move to shift his warm ass off of him.

“Had enough yet?” He asked, pausing to flick his tongue once against Levi’s hole.

He flinched and it fluttered, but he didn’t protest. Instead, he bit his lip and turned around, whimpering lightly when Erwin pulled him back down against his face.

_Good._  He thought, taking that as a yes, slipping his tongue back inside Levi’s tight entrance where it belonged. He could stay here all day.

 

 

\-----

 

 

5/27/15, #27 Western AU:

 

“I’m stickin’ you up, Smith.” **  
**

“Again, Mr. Ackerman? I must say, this is the 3rd time this month.”

Erwin raised his arms with a resigned sigh, leaning back as the tiny outlaw climbed into his lap, nudged him with a pistol, and began to frisk him. There was no short amount of groping as he did so, including a particularly harsh squeeze to the top of his ass that had him raising an eyebrow and flinching his hips in surprise.

“New pocketwatch?” Levi pulled the piece out of his coat, shoving it into his vest along with a few coins and his wallet before he wound his fingers in Erwin’s bolo tie. “That hoity toity Yankee money sure does you good.”

Before Erwin could retort, Levi jerked him down for a rough kiss. The brim of his dusty cowboy hat brushed against his forehead, slipping back a bit when Levi bent to lick at his jaw and nip at his ear.

Erwin didn’t even try to fight it; he’d given that up a long time ago. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, only managing to murmur a minor deterrent when he popped open a button on his shirt.

“I could have you arrested, you know.”

“Same thing you always say, Colonel-Mayor.”

“Mm-” Erwin hummed in agreement, the sound falling into Levi’s very warm, very distracting mouth.

He smelled like campfire smoke with a faint hint of lye, and tasted like tobacco. Not only had he stolen his watch and his wallet, but he’d stolen his will too, and his heart. Erwin couldn’t have thrown him in jail even if he’d wanted too.

Levi’s pistol hit the floor as their kissing led to hurried touching, to Levi unbuckling Erwin’s pants and slipping his own down over his thighs. It wasn’t much for him to work three fingers into his ass with a little lantern oil, even if he nearly knocked the damn thing over trying to get to it. Then he was gasping, spitting curses like a snake and digging thin fingers into Erwin’s shoulders while he sank down on his cock.

If only they didn’t have to rush, Erwin thought, if only they could meet differently. It was impossible, but that didn’t stop him from longing for it, and once Levi adjusted and started riding him in earnest he couldn’t keep it from welling up and spilling over.

“Levi.” He huffed, grabbing his cheeks so he’d look at him, blue eyes focused on grey. “Leave with me. Explore the west with me, let’s-”

Levi’s next moan sounded pained, but Erwin knew it wasn’t from anything happening below his waist. He twisted his head away, and his hat fell to the floor. Dark, sweaty bangs hid his face.  “Stop.  _Shut up!_ ”

He didn’t stop riding him despite his protests, because he was close. Erwin could tell from his whiny, breathy mewls and the desperate way in which he jerked off, and when he came, he fisted a hand into his shirt roughly.

“Bastard-”

Erwin missed his mixed expression of frustration and ecstasy because he’d finished too, and had to squeeze his eyes shut. Before he could even breathe again Levi was rising off him, picking up his gun and buckling his pants. The creaking sounds of his leather adjusting were the only ones in the room until he spoke.

“You know I can’t. Farlan, Isabel. They aren’t worth shit on their own-”

“I know.” Erwin said, feeling selfish. “I’m sorry.”

Levi didn’t say another word before he was gone, turning to crawl out the window from which he’d came. He left Erwin alone in the dark, his chest feeling just as empty as his pockets.

When he reached up to fiddle with his bolo tie - a nervous habit - he stopped. It was gone. Apparently, Levi had stolen that too.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	45. Voyeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/9/15, collab with http://he1chouarts.tumblr.com/post/121144173008/solo-eruri-collab-with-goddamnchou-levi-to

Levi was frozen, caught in place, hypnotized and unable to tear his eyes away from the magnificent sight in front of him. **  
**

He hadn’t meant to end up there, partially hidden and peeking through a cracked door at Erwin, staring at how he was half-dressed and lying on a couch with his cock in his hand.

It was late and he’d meant to surprise him, sneaking through the otherwise silent and empty halls to crawl into Erwin’s bed. He’d been craving some alone time with him, led there by a gnawing desire and a need to relieve himself of excess tension in one of the most satisfying ways possible.

Apparently, though, he was not the only one who wanted a release.

Levi had been undressing in another room when a quiet sound caught his attention, a muted, deep groan that he usually heard as it was breathed hotly into his ear. Immediately he knew it was Erwin, and after pausing for a moment he felt prompted to go investigate.

He wasn’t stupid and knew deep down what he was probably going to find, but that didn’t stop the sight he stumbled upon from nearly taking his breath away.

Erwin was touching himself, the long lines of his body sprawled over a couch with a pair of pants bunched up over his hips and no shirt. He looked like he’d just gotten out of the shower, if his messy, damp hair was anything to go by, and although the lighting was dim, Levi could see that his skin was tinged with luscious pink.

His eyes went wide when he saw him, and his mouth grew dry. He swallowed so loudly that he was surprised Erwin didn’t hear it, but then again, Erwin was predisposed and completely oblivious to his surroundings right now.

He had his head tilted back and his eyes closed, one leg hanging off the end of the couch while the other was planted firmly on the floor. His thighs were spread wide and his lips were parted, his breath coming short while he tugged at his balls and stroked his erection with one hand. He was going slow right now, pulling at it with his fist, stopping after a few moments to run his thumb across the big, swollen head before starting up again.

With his sharp eyes, Levi saw slick pre-come smeared around the tip, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning when Erwin let go to push blonde hair out of his face and every inch of his full, thick cock was suddenly revealed. It swelled upwards before he grabbed it again, his eyes fluttering open and closed just enough to make Levi fear that he’d been seen.

He knew he shouldn’t be watching this shit, even if he had seen Erwin in a nearly identical state with him so many times by now he’d lost count. This was something private though, something that he felt like he was intruding on secretly because Erwin didn’t know he was there.

But on the other hand, the illicit view was probably why he’d gotten rock hard in what may have been record time, his own erection now straining against the underwear he wore. That’s all he had on other than his unbuttoned shirt because he’d been taking his clothes off, and despite knowing that he should turn around and walk away, he shoved his hand into his briefs instead when Erwin let out another sound.

This time it was a tiny, breathy noise, made when he’d tightened his fist around his length and started to stroke himself quicker. His hips lifted ever so slightly off the couch before settling down again, the muscles of his abdomen visibly tightening and releasing when he moved. The hand he’d had on his balls before was back now, and he rolled them between his fingers while the other set continued to work on his cock.

Whatever teasing he’d been doing to himself before was over now, and the faster he went the louder his gasps became. Levi wondered what he was imagining, why he’d started doing this now, if he was thinking about him.

The thought made his ears burn and his cheeks flush, warm lust running through his veins to pool thick in his belly. At some point while he’d been watching, his hips had started rocking forward into his palm on their own, the hand he’d wrapped around his own cock tightening so that he was jerking himself off too.

He was silent though where Erwin was now groaning again, arching his back and keeping his spread thighs held rigid and still. He’d seen all these sights and heard all these noises before, but there was something different about it here, something uninhibited about the way Erwin was touching himself and reacting to it. It was because he was alone, Levi knew, and it was one of the most tantalizing things he’d ever seen.

When Erwin got quiet Levi knew he was close, his jaw now held slack in a silent expression of pleasure. His muscles, too, were tense and straining, the bicep of his arm bulging while he worked himself over and the dips and curves of his abs shining with sweat. Every time the head of his cock disappeared inside his fist and reappeared again, quicker and quicker each time, Erwin bucked his hips, until suddenly, he froze.

Only then did he groan deep in his chest, his face contorting into an expression that might be mistaken for pain if Levi didn’t know better. His bare toes curled, and a split second later ropes of thick, white come spilled from his cock. It splashed onto his stomach and ran down his hand, and Levi had to look away because Erwin had shifted and opened his eyes and he was suddenly afraid he’d get caught.

He twisted away from the open door, pressing his back against the frame of it and throwing his arm over his mouth. It was so he wouldn’t make any noise, because he was so paralyzed by arousal that he didn’t think he could make it any further before he started pumping his own cock as fast as he could. He squeezed his eyes shut so that the images of what he’d just seen ran through his mind, the fresh memories of Erwin touching himself making him pant and fight back a desperate moan and push his hips out away from the wall.

He knew Erwin could walk around the corner at any time, and maybe part of him wanted to get caught, because instead of making him fearful the thought of it just caused a lustful thrill to run through him. It made his belly tighten and his hand squeeze his cock, and a second later he was biting down on his arm as he came with a near-violent shudder.

Pleasure made his mind hazy for a moment, unaware of how loud he was probably gasping for breath. The only thing that brought him out of it was the sudden creaking sound of the door opening beside him.


	46. Gift Wrap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/26/15

“What’s the occasion?” Erwin asked, rolling up his sleeves and eyeing Levi who was lying prone on their bed.

“Does there have to be an occasion?”

“I suppose not. I just find it hard to believe what a lucky man I am.”

“Just get over here, bastard.”

Erwin didn’t have to be told twice.

He’d just gotten home from a long day at the office. It had been stressful, but apparently he’d done something right to appease the universe, because he’d walked into their home to find a trail of Levi’s clothing leading from the front door to their bedroom.

Normally Levi would never leave dirty laundry lying around like this, so Erwin knew it could only mean one thing. Sure enough, he found him on top of the bed, lying on his stomach with his legs spread, facing away so that Erwin couldn’t miss the pair of tight, black, lacy panties he was wearing.

Immediately he froze and his mouth went dry, and immediately, Levi eyed him over his bare shoulder and stuck his ass straight up into the air.

It was a come hither motion if he had ever seen one, but Erwin’s brain had started working again and he wondered what he’d done to deserve this. He supposed it wasn’t important though, because after he’d asked Levi had quickly made it apparent he wasn’t in the mood to talk.

Stepping towards the bed, Erwin leaned over it behind Levi so he could get a closer look at what he was wearing. He knew Levi sometimes liked to indulge in delicate items of a more feminine quality, and probably wore them under his clothing more often than even he knew. But these were special: expensive looking and made with one thing in mind, and not fit to be worn under clothes.

Obviously, they’d been picked out to entice him, and Erwin would be lying to himself if he said it wasn’t working.

The panties were black and lacy as he’d noticed earlier, clinging to the round curve of Levi’s ass beautifully, perfectly, like they’d been made to fit him. Recalling some of the stranger charges he’d seen on his credit card recently, Erwin mused that it was entirely possible they had been. Regardless, he wasn’t going to complain, because the sight of Levi’s creamy, pale skin through the lace of the thin underwear was enough to make him rock hard within minutes.

It was only visible around the outer edges of the panties though, because directly over the upper portion of them was a large bow. It was made up of the same black lace as everything else, but combined and tied in enough layers to make it almost as big as Levi’s ass itself. Beneath that the panties hugged only the top halves of his cheeks tightly, and disappeared between them as the lace turned into a thong. All in all it was positively mouthwatering on Levi, and Erwin couldn’t wait to have fun with him.

Neither could Levi, apparently, because while Erwin was looking he shifted, staring over his shoulder at where his face was inches away from his ass.

“Erwin.” He said, voice already breathy even though he hadn’t done anything yet. “Touch me.”

“I will. Once I’m sure I’ve memorized the sight of you like this.”

Erwin laid a hand on the back of one of Levi’s thighs even as he spoke though, his fingers trailing over the skin softly to tease the bottom of one ass cheek.

“I’m also trying to decide how I should unwrap my present.”

It was a reference to the giant bow attached to Levi’s panties, and it made him bite his lip and lower his head down onto the bed, a frustrated, muffled huff reaching Erwin’s ears after a moment. Beneath the lace, the skin of his ass cheeks began to flush red, and Erwin had no doubt that the ones on his face were turning the same color. It was adorable and arousing at the same time, and Erwin had to struggle not to pull Levi across the bed towards him right then.

He wanted to take his time though, to savor this, and he wasn’t going to do anything until he pondered the possibilities. There were many, of course, but whatever he did, taking the panties off of Levi wasn’t an option. He was going to keep him in them for as long as he could, but that still left him with a plethora of choices. Did he want Levi to ride him in reverse, or did he want to fuck him while he was on all fours? Before that, though, there was opening him up to consider. How did he want to do it? Did he want to render him shaking and pliant with his tongue first before he used his fingers, or should he just get right to it? Did Levi have a preference?

The thought crossed his mind because Levi had shifted again impatiently, and Erwin wondered how long he’d been lying there, wondered whether he’d had enough time to come up with a few scenarios of his own while he’d been planning this and waiting in bed for him with a hard-on beneath his lace.

“Any suggestions?” He decided to ask, giving in to finally climb onto the bed so he could tangle his fingers in the floofy black bow, grabbing a rough handful of Levi’s ass inside both his big palms.

Levi went still and paused, and from his silence Erwin inferred that there was something he would prefer. If there wasn’t, he would’ve just barked at him to get on it with it, but now he was presumably thinking of how to ask.

“I want your mouth.” He said a second later, shifting his hips closer to Erwin and letting out a noise that was halfway between an impatient whine and a needy groan. “Erwin-”

Erwin smiled at his request - one that he was more than happy to oblige - and moved his hands so that he could tease along the edge of the panties with his fingertips. Slipping a few underneath, he rubbed at Levi’s ass and at the lace with his thumbs, savoring the difference between how the textured fabric felt in comparison to Levi’s smooth skin. Just that light touch was enough to make Levi squirm, and he didn’t stop when Erwin laid himself down between his legs and kissed at one inner thigh.

“My mouth?” He said, nosing at where the panties clung to Levi’s skin deliciously. “Where would you like it?”

“Where the fuck do you think? On my asshole, quit wasting time-”

Levi’s tirade was stopped before it could even get started, by Erwin who had sank his teeth into the underside of one plump ass cheek. Levi gasped and his hips twitched, but Erwin pushed him down with his hands before he could shove himself backward any further.

“You smell nice. Were you in the bath?” Erwin murmured idly, now rubbing his nose against where the thong disappeared between the two curvy mounds of flesh.

He kissed him there and licked over his teeth marks from before, digging fingers into his skin and using his thumbs to spread him apart so he could see better.

“Pervert.” Levi mumbled from above him, another roundabout way of letting Erwin know he was right.

Even if he hadn’t, though, Erwin was sure he was. There was no other reason for Levi to smell like lavender and for his skin to feel so soft if he hadn’t been soaking in the tub before he’d gotten home, after all, and his first thought was disappointment that he hadn’t been able to join him.

Erwin’s second thought was that the flowery smell was making it even harder for him to not just bury his face between Levi’s legs and plunge his tongue up his ass so he could get more of it, the whiffs of Levi’s own scent mixing with it quickly making his head become foggy with lust.

Pressing his face against Levi’s ass completely, he gave in and inhaled, barely holding in a rough groan as he found himself grinding his erection against the mattress.

_“Shit.”_  Levi cursed above him, his voice high and his tone pleading now, his hips canting backwards against where Erwin was leaning into his backside. His movements suggested he was close to becoming desperate, but a second later he managed to get a hold of himself and looked at Erwin over his shoulder. “Wanna know what else I did in the bath?”

Without even waiting for Erwin to answer Levi reached around, planting his hands over Erwin’s on his ass so he could pull his cheeks apart. He tugged the thong aside with a finger too, revealing his swollen, pink, and obviously open entrance. Levi had gotten himself ready for him, Erwin realized, and the sight and the thought of it was what finally made him stop teasing.

Normally he might toy with him for at least a few more minutes, but right now he couldn’t help himself any longer, not when Levi’s hole was spread so invitingly right in front of his face, and especially not when it was all framed by a tight pair of black panties and topped with a delicate lace bow. Admittedly, Levi’s ass by itself was usually enough to make Erwin weak, but when it was decorated with something like this he was, well, needless to say, hopeless.

He might as well be nothing more than a horny teenaged boy when presented with something like this, but it didn’t matter. Erwin didn’t have time to think about how much Levi had him eating out of the palm of his hand and whether he actually knew it or not, not to mention what it meant that Erwin actually  _liked_ it, because right now, he had something else to devour.

The first swipe of his tongue against Levi’s ass had him letting out a shaky breath above Erwin, his fingers slipping from his cheeks immediately so he could dig them into the bedding instead. He arched his lower back and spread his thighs wider eagerly for more, but even if Erwin was licking at him now it didn’t mean he had lost all of his control.

Letting his tongue drag over Levi’s hole slowly, he savored the way he tasted, the way his perfect ass felt beneath his hands and fingers and how his mouth fit right between his warm, thick flesh. It really was a gift, he thought as he peppered every inch of Levi’s skin with kisses, one that he was lucky enough to be able to have over and over again until his heart was content.

“You’re perfect Levi, do you know that?” He murmured against the inside of one pale ass cheek, sucking a mark into the sensitive skin sharply. “Every part of you. But especially down here.”

He was smiling as he spoke, teasing him a little, but he still meant it. To show it, he lapped a long stripe up from Levi’s balls and pulled him apart as much as he could, making sure the thong was out of the way before he planted his mouth firmly over Levi’s rim. He licked around it, mouthed at his entrance before pushing the tip of his tongue inside, deeply enough so that the bottom of the bow suddenly tickled his nose.

For some reason it made him groan, the sound muffled by Levi’s skin and muscle and by his own sound - a harsh gasp that turned into a light grunt when he felt Erwin’s tongue breach him.

“Haaah-” He uttered, the exclamation drawn out when Erwin pressed his lips to his hole and kissed at it eagerly. “Erwin,  _fuck-_ ”

Erwin just hummed in response, enjoying the way his name sounded coming from Levi’s mouth in a voice that was just on the edge of unrestrained, and slipped his tongue in further because he wanted to hear that voice hitch.

It did, instantly, Levi’s moans growing louder and higher the deeper Erwin licked inside him, his ass rocking back against his face with unmuted excitement. Erwin was so close now that his face was pressing against the bow, the lace rubbing against his skin and causing him to have to close his eyes. It was itchy if he was being honest, but he was was lapping at Levi determinedly now though and wasn’t going to stop, using his lips and tongue to suck and kiss and fuck Levi with his mouth.

Above him, Levi was breathing heavily and very close to writhing, letting out a drawn-out whine that likely had everything to do with how tense he was growing. He was grinding himself back against Erwin’s face and rutting against the bed at the same time, moving his hips in a way that let him know he was getting closer to coming. Erwin sat up on his elbows to as near him as he could, and spread him wider with one hand, shoving his other up underneath Levi’s front to feel at where his cock was trapped inside the panties.

Immediately, he knew he wanted Levi to make a mess in them, the thought causing him to thrust his tongue in and out of his hole quicker, moving his lips over Levi’s rim as firmly as he could as he squeezed his erection once.

“Erwin,  _ah_ , shit, I’m gonna-” Levi was huffing into the mattress, gasping for breath and mewling in between his words.  _“Erwin-”_

He reached around with one hand for Erwin’s head and tangled his fingers into his hair, visibly biting his lip and tightening them as if to hold him still. He ground himself into Erwin’s palm and gasped weakly, thighs trembling and ass twitching every time Erwin’s tongue brushed over his entrance. Then abruptly he stilled and let out a loud, shaky moan before shuddering, and a second later Erwin felt a sticky wetness seeping through where he was holding his cock inside the panties.

Only then did he pull away, sitting up and bringing his fingers to his lips to taste what of Levi’s come had leaked through, and paused when he actually felt dizzy for a moment because of how hard it had been to breath with his face in Levi’s ass. Mostly it had been because of the bow, the large chunk of decorative lace now covered in strands of saliva from where Erwin’s mouth had slipped. It was twisted off to the side too, and beneath that was Levi’s wet, flushed hole, fluttering emptily around nothing now where moments before it had been clenching tightly over Erwin’s tongue.

All in all, Erwin was pleased to see that Levi looked like a mess, a dazed expression on his red face and his wet lips parted. His ass was still stuck up into the air, amusingly enough, the panties looking rumpled but no less enticing on him, and it made Erwin’s cock ache.

Quickly, he shed his shirt without any further hesitation, and unbuckled his pants and shoved them down over his ass. He positioned himself behind Levi and let his length rest between his still spread cheeks, rolling his hips slowly to grind it against him. Droplets of creamy, clear pre-come dotted up the black lace, and Erwin felt a sort of satisfaction bubbling up inside him looking at the near-ruined panties. Levi had dirtied up the front of them he knew, and staring down at his ass and grabbing another rough handful, he decided that before he was through, the back of them was going to be just as soaked with come as the other side.

“Get the lube.” Erwin said in a rough voice, his fingers slipping over and underneath the inside of the lace, tickling at Levi’s now completely reddened, flushed skin.

Levi obeyed, of course. He’d already finished but he wouldn’t turn down Erwin’s cock, not when he’d taken the time to open himself up anyway, and he moved instantly, reaching towards their bedside table because he was closer. He grabbed it where it was sitting with a shaky hand and gave it to Erwin, who wasted no time in coating himself thoroughly with the slick substance, reaching forward to spread Levi’s cheeks and position himself, and roll his hips once to slip the head of his cock inside Levi’s ass. He didn’t stop either, sliding in smoothly and steadily until he bottomed out, until his hips were pressed flush against the perfect, beautiful curves of Levi’s backside.

Above that, the bow still sat, somehow managing to look pretty and delicate in a stark contrast to how Levi’s slick hole was red and stretched around his length lewdly. It all would have made Erwin groan if the way Levi was clenching tightly around him hadn’t, and digging his fingers into Levi’s trembling hips, he pulled out all the way before pushing back inside with a hard thrust.

The sound Levi made seemed to tear from his throat, a rough cry that echoed when he did it again the next time Erwin rolled his hips, and again after that, over and over because he wasn’t going to let up with his steady, hard pace. It felt too good and with the way Levi looked beneath him, ass stuck up into the air, back arched beautifully as he laid on all fours, he couldn’t help the hoarse sounds he was making either.

“Levi-” Erwin gasped, his thrusts becoming desperate all too quickly, each one more erratic than the last as his fingers dug into the panties and tugged at them, gripping the bow inside his fists when he went to grab at Levi’s cheeks.

Levi seemed oblivious to it, rocking back against Erwin eagerly until he froze anyway, and pulled out to push Levi flat onto the bed just in time to aim his release all over where Levi’s ass was covered in lacy, black fabric. Come streaked over it, standing out wetly against the dark color, and after Erwin had wrapped a hand around himself and squeezed every last drop from his cock, he finally let out a voice-hitching groan and fell onto his back.

Immediately, Levi looked over his shoulder, and grimaced.

“You tore it.” He said a second later, his mouth still hanging open as he fought to catch his breath.

Erwin had closed his eyes but he opened them and lifted his head to look again, his gaze focusing on the bow which was now hanging off to the side of Levi’s ass, apparently partially ripped off from where it had been connected to the panties.

“You can’t blame me.” He said, a small smile on his lips. “You planned this. You know I can’t resist when you wear things like that.”

“Oh? So it’s my fault you have no self-control?”

Levi mumbled the words in mock irritation, rolling his eyes when Erwin leaned over to kiss him briefly. Then he shifted to curl up against him, throwing an arm over his chest and letting their fingers tangle together when Erwin took his hand.

“Levi, really, why did you-” Erwin started, still wondering what had prompted this despite himself.

He only got half the question out before Levi interrupted him though, shifting against him and huffing in irritation as if the answer was obvious. “Because, you idiot. I love you.”


	47. Deaf!Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/27/15, for this prompt:
> 
> May I send you a prompt? How about a deaf Levi talking to Hanji how good looking that blond stranger on the train is. Erwin by chance knows sign language and responds that Levi is, too, very pleasant to look at or something

I.

Being deaf sucked ass. Or at least, most of the time it did. Sure, every day Levi wished he could experience music, that he could hear the sound of his mother’s voice or the birds outside his window chirping every morning, but there was one place that he was glad he couldn’t hear: the subway.

It was smelly and crowded and full of pushy, rude people, and his friend and roommate Hange only ever described the noise as ‘loud.’ He spent over an hour every day in total on board commuting to and from the daycare he and Hange worked at, and he hated every moment of it. When he wasn’t being aggravated at being elbowed in the back or having his foot stepped on, Levi generally found the ride boring too.

One morning, however, he found himself on a different train than normal because he and Hange were chaperoning a field trip for the daycare, and they had been lucky enough to get seats. This car wasn’t as crowded as their normal route was, and it didn’t smell as bad. Actually, it smelled kind of nice, Levi found himself thinking, as after they pulled away from their last stop he got a whiff of rich cologne.

It was so strong that it tickled his nose because of his heightened sense of smell, and it got his attention quickly. Looking up from where he’d been reading something on his phone, he glanced around to see if he could locate the source, and immediately glimpsed a well-dressed businessman several seats down across from them. It had to be him, Levi thought, and he couldn’t help the way his eyes lingered over him.

He was quite handsome, he realized immediately, although he almost found that to be an understatement, because if he didn’t have a briefcase in his lap Levi would have probably assumed he was some kind of model. He was tall; his long legs bent at the knee in front of him and spread open, and even though he was sitting down Levi could see that his suit hugged his body perfectly.

He was big in a way that suggested he was built underneath it, and that alone would have been enough for Levi to find him attractive. As it were, though, his face could only be described as striking, or gorgeous, or so perfect with its sharp, defined cheekbones and square jaw that Levi thought it belonged on a magazine cover for plastic surgery. In fact, the only thing on his face that wasn’t perfect was his slightly oversized and bent nose, but that just seemed to add to his handsome features when Levi glimpsed his profile.

Clear blue eyes scanned a newspaper in his hand from underneath neatly combed blonde hair, and Levi was almost so distracted staring at him that he nearly missed it when Hange elbowed him in the side.

“Levi, you’re staring at that man.” They signed to him, a small smile on their face as if they knew why.

Immediately, Levi scowled defensively at having been caught, but then shrugged after taking one last lingering look at him. “So what? I can’t help it. Look at him. He looks like an underwear model, what the fuck is he doing on the subway?”

“Why are his legs spread so wide? I’d hate to sit next to him.”

“I wouldn’t.” Levi’s signed reply was met by a visible laugh, Hange’s outburst silent to him but nonetheless obviously enthusiastic. “He probably has a nice ass and a big dick too. How can someone with eyebrows like that be so handsome? What a bastard.“

“He’s a big hunk of beefcake, that’s for sure! You should ask him out.”

Hange’s teasing made Levi scowl again, biting his lip before he glanced down into his lap. Yeah, right. The chances that this guy knew sign language were slim to none, he figured, and there was no way in hell he was going to ask him out loud with his stupid sounding voice. He’d never heard it, but he wasn’t oblivious to the looks he got when he spoke nor had he forgotten the bullying he’d experienced as a child, so needless to say, he was too self-conscious.

Before he could come up with a reply to Hange blowing their suggestion off though, they elbowed him again, this time more frantically.

“Levi.” They signed when he looked up. “That guy is looking over here.”

 

II.

For Erwin, riding the train to and from his job was just another place to get extra work done. He’d been accused of being a work-a-holic more than once in his life, and he would be lying to himself if he tried to deny it. But he was busy, what could he do? He was an adjunct professor at a local university and taught language  _and_ history to special needs students, and almost always had lessons to plan or papers to grade.

He took his job seriously, that was all, so seriously in fact that today, he was going to a court hearing on behalf of one of his kids. That was why he was dressed so nicely; normally, he just wore khakis and a button down to work rather than a suit and tie, and he was starting to wish that was what he was wearing now.

The train was hot and stuffy and he was sweating, and it was making it difficult for him to concentrate on the documents he was reviewing. They were for the hearing and they were important, but he’d barely gotten one page in before something - or rather, someone - caught his eye.

There was a man sitting a few seats down the aisle across from him, a small man with dark hair and heavyset eyes looking down at his phone. His face was on the round side, with full cheeks, pouty lips, and what could only be described as a button nose, and even though his expression suggested he was either bored, irritated, or both, Erwin couldn’t help but think that, well, he was absolutely one of the cutest men he had ever seen.

His size didn’t help in that department, that was for sure, but even though he was short, Erwin found that his compact stature didn’t suggest he was delicate in any way. In fact, it was the opposite, because as he frowned down at his phone Erwin couldn’t help but think he looked a bit intimidating. Somehow he managed to look imposing and graceful at the same time with his dour expression and daintily crossed legs, and Erwin found it striking enough that he had to remind himself that it was rude to stare at strangers on the subway.

He looked away after that, just in time too because suddenly, the man was glancing up at him with sharp grey eyes. Erwin tried to go back to reading his papers but couldn’t, because out of the corner of his gaze he could tell that he was being stared at just as he’d been gawking before. Was he being checked out too, or had the man noticed he’d been looking and was just giving him the stink eye?

Erwin wasn’t sure whether he should look up to find out or not, but before he could decide something happened that made him freeze. The man had been elbowed by the person next to him and to his surprise, suddenly started talking in sign language. Apparently, he was deaf - Erwin had worked with enough students like that to know that it was him and not his friend - and he was talking about him.

_He looks like an underwear model._  The man signed much to Erwin’s amusement, obviously unaware that he could see and read his hands, followed by some very forthright speculation about what was happening below his waist. It was all very charming to him, especially since he didn’t think he’d ever been called handsome and a bastard in the same sentence before, but he was also pleased that despite his rough words, the man seemed to find him just as attractive as Erwin had him.

It made him feel confident despite himself, and he could no longer keep his gaze away when the man’s friend called him ‘a big hunk of beefcake’ and suggested that he ask Erwin out. Looking up, he let his eyes linger over the both of them, long enough for the friend to notice and elbow him again. It was to alert him to Erwin’s attention, apparently, because a second later and their eyes were meeting, the man’s grey ones locking with Erwin’s blue.

“Hello.” Erwin put down his papers and signed immediately, unable to keep the smile off his face. “You were staring at me.”

 

III.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit._ The mantra of curses was all that filled Levi’s mind for a moment, as he found himself completely frozen in his seat when the man across the aisle looked at him and signed hello.

He couldn’t believe it; he understood sign language. Hardly  _anyone_ did, and he’d gotten so used to it that he’d assumed for years that no one could understand what he was saying. Now he was fucked because of it, because not only had the man apparently noticed Levi staring - how? he’d seemed obvlious! - he also let him know a few minutes later that he’d seen what he’d been saying to Hange too.

“Thank you for the compliments.” He signed to Levi, much to Hange’s glee. Next to him, they’d covered their mouth when he’d said hello, and now they were shaking in what Levi could only assume was laughter while his face was steadily turning a light shade of pink. “I think you’re quite handsome too.”

At that, Levi’s jaw nearly dropped, and in a matter of seconds his cheeks went from pink to a deep, scarlet red, flushing so hotly that his face felt like it was on fire. He was embarrassed, no, mortified that he’d been caught talking about this guy’s ass and cock right in front of him, much less that he thought he was handsome in the first place, but his reaction caught him off guard too.

He didn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, he had just complimented Levi back, and was smiling at him warmly, in a friendly way that was even hinging on coy, as if he thought this whole situation was amusing or even endearing.

Well, Levi certainly didn’t think it was funny, but somehow, even though his first instinct was to get angry because of his embarrassment, he managed to swallow it down and instead of throwing insults, remained still.

“My name is Erwin.” The man signed when Levi didn’t speak, albeit a little less enthusiastically before, as if he thought Levi’s silence meant he didn’t want to talk to him.

That wasn’t true though, he knew, and before Hange could elbow him to make him answer back, he lifted his hands and did it anyway. “Levi.”

“Its nice to meet you, Levi. I couldn’t help but see your friend suggest that you ask me out.” Erwin said, causing Levi to almost cringe. Instead it turned into a scowl, and Erwin paused as if to think before continuing. “Are you going to?”

“Yes. Yes he is!” Hange butted in next to him, their signing practically unintelligible from how excitedly they were moving their fingers. “He wants to! He’s just shy.”

Immediately, Levi cursed - this one under his breath out loud - and shoved at them. The fact that they were witnessing all of this wasn’t helping with his embarrassment. “I’m not shy. But its bullshit that I have to talk out loud. How the fuck was I supposed to know you could understand sign language?”

Instead of reacting negatively to Levi’s harsh words, Erwin nodded like he understood, his smile turning kind in a way that made butterflies well up in Levi’s stomach.

“It’s fine.” He signed back to him. “What if  _I_ asked  _you_ like this? Would that be alright?”

Levi could not hear Hange’s shriek, but he imagined that it was blood-curdling if the way they jolted next to him was anything to go by.

“Levi, Levi, Levi-” They started signing to him, even though he was no longer paying any attention to Hange at all.

Instead, he was staring at Erwin, blushing now for a completely different reason. It was because of the way his heart was suddenly pounding, and how he felt a tiny pit of excitement well up in his stomach at the fact that this handsome guy was actually interested in someone like him. He almost couldn’t believe this was happening, but it was, and he figured he would have to be insane to say no.

Besides, he thought, Hange would probably bite his head off if he didn’t agree.

“Yeah.” He said to Erwin, biting his lip as he averted his eyes, sliding them back over again a second later to see Erwin’s response.

“Levi, can I take you out?” Erwin said then, delicately crafting each symbol with his fingers, motioning clearly so that there was no doubt to Levi what he had signed to him. Immediately, he nodded, and rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. “Do you want to sit next to me for the rest of the train ride?”

He did want to, and felt calm enough by then that he thought he could do it without making an ass of himself again. Shooting Hange a sideways glare that threatened to chew them out if they watched, he gestured a quick ‘okay’ to Erwin and stood up, making his way down the aisle to continue what had been the most interesting commute he’d ever had.


	48. eruri week 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/1/15 - family
> 
> 8/2/15 - choices
> 
> 8/3/15 - confession

Levi did not mourn Isabel and Farlan for at least a month - or at least, officially. **  
**

Before that he did plenty of it inside his head, the guilt and the anger and the heartbreaking grief hanging silently over his shoulders like some kind of huge weight. He’d been allowed to gather the patches from their jackets, or what was left of them, after his confrontation with Erwin, and he held them in his pocket as a reminder every single day so he wouldn’t forget.

They were bloodstained and torn, and the shame that filled him when he felt them through his clothing burned along his skin from the point of contact like a terrible fever. It threatened to consume him in the days after despite what Erwin had told him, because it was his fault, he’d been stupid and prideful and blinded by his pointless loathing, and it was certainly easy for Erwin to say that shit to him about regret when he wasn’t in Levi’s situation.

He’d lost people though, surely. His job came with it. But had it been people who he’d valued, a young woman who was like a sister to him and that he’d promised himself he’d always protect, and a man who had been the first real friend he’d had since he was a child?

Isabel and Farlan had been like family to him, the only family he’d had since his mother had died, and Levi didn’t know shit about Erwin’s past or what he’d been through. Still though, his words echoed through Levi’s head, more and more as the weeks passed until the patches in his pocket began to feel not as a fount of guilt, but one of newfound purpose.

Slowly he began to take Erwin’s words to heart over the course of the month, and slowly, he began to feel a growing determination inside him to get better. To become a better person, to fight for something that mattered. He’d already found a place where he could do that with his abilities, and Erwin was right. If he spent the rest of his life living in regret of what he’d done to Isabel and Farlan, than he couldn’t do that and their deaths would be meaningless.

The least he could do for them was change himself, but to do that, he would have to move on. He had to let them go in a way, and that was when he allowed himself to release his grief. He made his way out to where the bonfires were held one night, alone because there was no one else there who had cared about his friends, and started a small fire.

He watched the flames get higher and tossed Isabel and Farlan’s patches in, staring as they were consumed. The heat wrinkled and discolored them, and eventually burned them to ash. Tears ran down Levi’s cheeks, the last he knew he would shed over this, and his heart pounded painfully in his chest. It all happened in the span of just a few minutes, and just like that, the patches were gone. Despite his earlier resolve Levi now felt empty and alone, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to go back inside just yet.

Doing so somehow felt like the beginning of the new start he’d set himself to, and he wanted a minute to himself, even if it was only just one. Sitting down, he hugged his knees to his chest and gazed at the fire, watching it crackle and slowly die down, the flames disappearing just like the pain in his chest until suddenly, he heard someone approaching from behind him.

He knew without even turning around that it was Erwin Smith, because with his previous goal in mind to kill him, one of the first things Levi had done was memorize the sound of his heavy footsteps. He wondered what the hell he wanted but said nothing, even after Erwin stopped at his back and just stood there. Levi could feel his eyes on him, watching him, studying him perhaps, but he didn’t speak until the fire began to get low.

“You’re going to make a good soldier.” Erwin said in his strong, unwavering voice, the words taking Levi by surprise.

They were the first he’d spoken to him other than a short order or a standard question since that day outside the walls, but Levi still did not look at him. He only swallowed, wondering if Erwin knew what he was doing out here and what he meant. Why was he going to be a good soldier? What was Erwin’s definition of one? Was it someone like him, because no matter what he did out here tonight, Levi didn’t think he could ever be as indifferent and callous towards death as Erwin seemed to be.

“They were my family.” Levi said in response, gritting his teeth and holding back bitterness and more welling tears, saying it because he wanted Erwin to know. “I won’t forget that.”

“And you shouldn’t. But now that you’ve committed yourself, I think you’ll begin to see that you’ve already found new family here.”

With that, Erwin left, turning and walking away from him as suddenly as he’d appeared, and Levi couldn’t keep himself from twisting around to look at him any longer.

He spun, his brows knitted, because again, what had Erwin meant? Was he talking about himself, or others? He was the only person here that Levi had any sort of connection to even though it was a minimal, strange one, but either way, it was the most human thing Erwin had said to him so far. Strangely, as he stared at Erwin’s retreating form as the fire crackled its last breaths behind him, Levi found that he wanted to hear more.

Standing up, he turned and brushed himself off, looking over his shoulder to take one last look at the dwindling fire, and followed Erwin into the night’s darkness.

 

\-----

 

It happened one night after Erwin had been away. He’d accompanied Shadis to the capital, a visit to Mitras to plead for more funding, as usual. It had gone well, and on the way back Erwin should have been thinking about what this would mean for the next expedition.

Instead, however, he was thinking about Levi. Wondering how he’d been in the few days he’d been gone, what he’d done, whether he was getting along with the other soldiers. Not that he fought with them, but he wasn’t exactly social. Not exactly willing to…put himself out there in an effort to make friends.

It had been seven months since he’d made his choice to stay, five months since he’d saved Erwin from the mouth of a titan, and three since most of the other soldiers had stopped sneering at him in the hallways. It had also been six months since Erwin had realized he wanted him, and after forming a bond akin to family that even Erwin hadn’t foreseen, one month since he’d decided the desire he felt wasn’t going to go away.

Now he was thinking of making a choice of his own after he’d spent all those long weeks fighting it - a common argument he’d been having with himself lately as his feelings for Levi only grew. With most of the carriage ride that night spent thinking about how Levi’s lips might feel against his own, how he wanted to map every inch of skin underneath Levi’s clothing with his fingers, and what he’d look like sprawled naked across Erwin’s bed, it would seem that he’d already made a decision.

It wasn’t that simple though; what about his goals? His dreams? He couldn’t afford to get distracted, but, he supposed, he already was. Levi’s presence was nothing but a distraction, something he found ironic considering the reasons he’d recruited him in the first place. Still, assuming Levi wouldn’t reject him, giving in to his lust would make him selfish and greedy, wouldn’t it? Either way, it wasn’t something he deserved, and that was what usually stopped him.

It seemed it would be no different this night. He’d been contemplating his dilemma as he did nearly every day on the ride back, his mind warring with itself on whether to make the choice to do something about it. Despite the fact that he wanted, yearned, and longed for Levi though, he simply couldn’t. For now, it seemed, logic had won. Erwin had decided to resist.

It was nearly midnight by the time they got back, and Erwin was tired. His thoughts had made him a bit sullen too, and although all he wanted to do was go to bed, he was doomed to spending a few hours at his desk documenting his notes from the meeting before he could. He said goodnight to Shadis and then made his way to his office, calmly talking himself out of taking a detour to where Levi slept to see how he was doing. If he had, it turned out, he wouldn’t have found him, because when he unlocked the door and swung it open, the first thing he saw was that Levi was already inside.

“Levi.” He said, not even bothering to ask how he’d gotten into his office. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, and he doubted that it would be the last. “What are you doing here? It’s late.”

Levi was daintily perched on his couch, teacup in hand and the usual blank expression he often wore plastered all over his face. It made him look bored, but Erwin thought that that his heavyset gaze also made him look sultry. Either way, by then Erwin had learned to look behind it, and he wondered before Levi even made his excuses what the true reason for him being there was.

“Shitty glasses wouldn’t leave me alone. I had to get away from them somehow.”

Shitty glasses was one of Levi’s many nicknames for Hange. Although it didn’t seem like it to the casual observer, Hange and Levi had struck up a strange sort of friendship over the past few months, and his words eased Erwin’s slight worries from earlier.

_Good._  He thought, because it meant that Levi had at least had some company while he’d been gone. Still though, it didn’t really explain why Levi was in his office, because if he’d actually wanted to get away from Hange he could’ve just as easily barricaded himself in his own room.

“And I wanted to make sure you weren’t scaring anyone with that face of yours.” Levi spoke softer this time, but hid any change of expression behind his teacup as he took a slow sip. “You always look like someone died after you meet with those pigs from the capitol.”

Erwin wanted to smile. He wanted to thank Levi because immediately, he knew that was his way of saying he was checking on him after his journey. It made his heart feel impossibly light, but it was a feeling he had to ignore, just like the sudden urge he had to go sit beside him on the couch. His exhaustion was making his resolve weaker, and somehow he knew that if he did so he would not be able to keep up his fragile facade, nor his hands off of Levi’s body.

He had to keep his distance, Erwin reasoned. He had to go sit at his desk and remain steadfast, and he had to keep his eyes off of Levi, particularly away from where his cravat was undone to reveal his slender neck and the tops of his delicate collarbones. The dim candlelight highlighted them, danced warmly across his pale skin to cast portions of his face into shadow, and Erwin’s gaze disobeyed him. It drew upward to rest on Levi’s full cheeks and then his plump bottom lip, pouty and shining in the orange glow.

_Damn it all,_  Erwin wanted to kiss him, to taste and to touch and to take him in his arms and-

Clenching his jaw and closing his eyes for a moment, Erwin took as deep a breath as he could without arousing any suspicion, and then opened them again to focus on his desk.

“I’m alright.” He said, staring at it, at the pile of papers he needed to be working on instead of battling his aching want. “You should get some sleep.”

“I’m not tired. How did it go?”

“Fine, I suppose.”

“Did you have to blackmail someone again?”

“I don’t need you here, Levi.” The words were a product of frustration and came out of Erwin’s mouth before he could stop them, and immediately he grimaced as poisonous regret began to well up inside him.

Immediately, too, Levi reacted. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open, but a split second later and he was scowling.

“Tch.” Was all he said, setting his teacup down on the nearby table so hard that the clattering sound echoed around the room.

Then he stood up and strode forward towards the door, glaring at anything but Erwin as his booted heels clicked sharply on the wooden floor. He was angry, obviously, but behind that and in his grey eyes, there was hurt feelings.

Erwin still had not even made it to his desk yet, and when Levi approached he reached out almost on instinct to grab him by the arm.

“Wait, Levi, I’m sorry, I-”

“I thought you’d want the company.” Levi said, glowering at the door, his words a quiet snarl. “I wanted the company, but forget it. Shit.”

"You did.” Erwin said it as a statement and not a question, as if he was repeating it to let it sink in.

The fact that Levi wanted to be in his presence was nothing new. Erwin was the one he was closest to, and they both knew that. To hear Levi say it, though…well, that was a different story.

“Just let me go, you bastard.”

Erwin had never really forgotten how his hand was wrapped around Levi’s firm upper arm, but his words made it his sole focus. Instead of letting him go, however, he found his palm sliding up over his shoulder, ghosting over his chest until his fingers were brushing against the bare skin of Levi’s revealed collarbones.

They were warm to the touch, and Erwin swallowed.  _What was he doing?_

“Erwin.” Levi said then, the tone of his voice completely different than before.

Instead of angry, waspish, now it was almost shaky, barely a whisper and full of question. His eyes were wide again too, and a second later his own thin fingers were wrapped around Erwin’s wrist. That was what made him let go because he assumed Levi was doing it to pull his hand away, and he jerked back before he could himself as if he’d been burned.

“I’m sorry.” He blurted, apologizing for what had been an inappropriate, personal touch that Levi hadn’t asked for, that he probably didn’t even want, that-

_“Erwin.”_  Levi said again as he started to walk towards his desk, turning away to hide anything that might slip through the cracks of his controlled expression.

He was stopped by Levi though who followed him, who caught up with him in two steps and grabbed his arm much like Erwin had done to him earlier. Unlike Levi though he spun around, only to see Levi right in front of him, reaching up with his hands, pushing himself up on his tiptoes to press his mouth to Erwin’s in a kiss before he could even register what was happening.

Erwin’s eyes went wide. His covered lips parted in surprise. His mind became a whirlwind, and without his express permission, his arms wrapped around Levi’s back tightly and he crushed him to his chest.

It was like a taut 3DMG wire snapping, the line released and hooked and suddenly broken because it’d become unable to bear the weight of its load any longer. Erwin felt it give as soon as Levi’s lips touched his, and not one second after he felt as if he was falling, falling into Levi’s arms and further into the kiss that had started out saccharine but was quickly becoming more heated and hungry by the second. They were groping and pawing at each other almost instantly, their mouths moving eagerly together, both of them apparently desperate for this and needy, and within minutes Levi was leading Erwin backward toward the couch he’d been innocently perched on just moments ago.

They fell onto it together and Erwin shoved a knee between Levi’s legs, completely working on instinct now as his hands tugged Levi’s shirt out of his pants. He pulled away only to press his face against Levi’s neck while Levi threw his head back and gasped, a breathy, beautiful sound that Erwin knew he wanted to hear over and over again. To do so, though, they were going to have to get rid of their clothes, and Erwin’s heart skipped so sharply at the thought that he feared it might stop.

Levi seemed to have the same idea though, because while Erwin paused briefly his fingers were working at his belt almost instantaneously, palming at his growing bulge hard enough to make Erwin buck his hips before Levi pulled his cock out. A second later and there was a searing heat pressed against it - Levi’s own length, held together with Erwin’s in both his small hands.

All in all, it wasn’t like Erwin had imagined it would be. There was a lot of fumbling and sloppy kissing and shifting before they got going, but once Levi started stroking them both and moving, they found a rhythm with their hips, and Erwin couldn’t help the deep groan that bubbled up out of his throat. The friction made pleasure shoot up his spine and twist in his groin, and beneath him, Levi was feeling much the same if his panting and throaty moans were anything to go by.

They were almost hypnotizing to Erwin, and he kept his gaze trained on his twisted-by-pleasure expression, the way red colored the pale skin of his cheeks in a splotchy flush, and how his swollen lips opened wider and wider after each second until Erwin couldn’t hold his eyes open any longer.

The second Levi’s writhing turned into shuddering Erwin felt something sticky and slick splash up onto his lower belly, and all the tension that had been building inside him released in a hot flash. He gasped sharply and dug his fingers into Levi’s clothing, the skin of his hip, his waist, anything he could reach in an effort to anchor himself as the intense sensations of his orgasm rushed through him.

And then, just like that, it was over, and Erwin felt Levi’s hands in his hair from where he’d pressed his face against his neck, drawing him upward for another long kiss.

“Shit.” Levi said afterward, breathing the word against Erwin’s lips. “Shit, Erwin, we-”

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” Erwin said, interrupting him.

“How long?”

“Months.”

“You bastard.” Levi said, a brightness to his eyes that contradicted his rough words. “I waited all this fucking time…do you know how many sad jerk-offs you could’ve saved me?”

At that, Erwin laughed, then stopped and bent to kiss Levi on the corner of his mouth. He did it slowly, carefully because it was still something new, and found himself smiling against Levi’s lips before he pulled away to rest his head on Levi’s chest.

Now that it was all done, Erwin felt something completely different than he had before. Now he felt strangely eased, as if something he’d been fretting about for months had finally been resolved. He supposed that was exactly the case now that he thought about it, and he almost found it amusing that after all this time holding himself back, struggling whether to make a choice or not over it, it had all happened in a flash.

Nothing had ever felt more right though, and in the end, Erwin mused, he supposed he’d never really had any choice at all. It had already been decided for him.

 

\-----

 

“Would you believe I’m nervous?” Erwin said, after Levi had snapped at him for the third time that morning for appearing distracted. **  
**

It was dawn and they were sharing a warm shower, and although Levi was certainly kissing and touching Erwin eagerly, Erwin’s responses seemed only half-hearted and not as enlivened as they usually were. Getting him to admit to that had been like pulling teeth, and although he’d been vague, Levi knew what he was talking about.

Today was his first day as commander, or rather, his first  _official_ day. Shadis had passed the position along to him almost a month ago, and before that he basically performed half of the job anyway. Levi had barely been there a year, but from his point of view, this had been inevitable. He’d known that before they had even been sleeping together.

Now, as he saw it, there was no reason for Erwin to be nervous, and the confession caught him off guard. Obviously he was still learning things about Erwin, but he’d so far never appeared anything other than confident in front of him. It had been one of the first things Levi had noticed about him, in fact, and had been part of the reason Levi had wanted to kill him in the first place. He’d thought he’d been a cocky, self-assured bastard, mistaking that for genuine self-possession.

He was surprised to hear him say it, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t the case. In fact, Erwin’s eyes, bright blue through the steam of the shower as they gazed down at him, looked about as earnest as he’d ever seen them, and that was when Levi realized he needed to say something.

“That’s stupid.” He blurted on instinct, and then cringed. “Shit.”

That sounded bad, and wouldn’t help. Erwin needed reassurance, not insults, but the problem was usually he was the one comforting  _him_ when something had gotten him worked up, not the other way around. Swallowing, though, he paused again, thinking and stepping back, moving his hands from where they were on Erwin’s waist down to take his hands so he could make sure he was listening to him.

“I mean, why? I thought you wanted this to happen.”

“It’s complicated. You know that, I’m sure.”

Levi rolled his eyes, but felt like he was gaining some steam. At least a little, anyway. “Whatever. Either way, you basically do half Shadis’ job already because he’s so fucking useless. You already know what to do because you make that old bastard look incompetent in comparison. And everybody here knows that. You’re better for the job.”

“But before, he still shouldered the responsibility. Now, it’s just-”

Erwin stopped, but Levi knew what he’d been about to say. ‘Just me.’ Just him, just Erwin to call the shots, to give the orders, and to determine the fate of hundreds. He held all of the Survey Corps’ soldiers’ -  _his_ soldiers’, now - lives in his hands, and would have to bear the repercussions of his actions when they died on his own.

Or at least, that must be what he thought.

“No.” Levi said slowly, quietly, ignoring the way his face was starting to burn with embarrassment. They’d only been doing this for a few months and this was far more than either one of them had ever admitted to each other, but despite how he wanted to avert his eyes, Levi forced himself to look directly against Erwin’s gaze. “It’s not just you, unless I don’t count for shit. Unless all I’m good for is a place where you can stick your dick.”

It wasn’t perhaps the most conventional way to say it, but Levi thought the meaning was clear enough. He’d made a commitment to follow Erwin at the very beginning, and over time it had only grown stronger. He wasn’t going anywhere, and he didn’t want to, for more than one reason now. He cared about Erwin as much as he’d ever cared about Farlan and Isabel, maybe even more, and he was quite sure now that he’d follow him anywhere. He’d do whatever he wanted and be whatever he needed, which as he’d just learned, was apparently more than he’d thought. He said as much except for the last part, and then finally had to turn his head away to glare at the shower wall, ending his small speech with a harsh click of his tongue.

“I see.” Erwin said, after a period of silence long enough to make Levi nervous.

He bit his lip though, continuing to look away and feeling unsure until Erwin’s fingers were on his face. They brushed across his cheek in a soft gesture, his thumb tracing over Levi’s bottom lip until he turned back.

On an impulse, he let go of Erwin’s hands to grabbed the wrist that was touching him, flipping his palm over to reveal the thin, white scar that stretched across it. It had been left by a blade,  _his_ blade, and he stared down at it with a thoughtful frown while he recalled that day.

“And besides, its worth it, right?” He murmured, tracing his fingertips over it. “At least, that’s what some big idiot told me, anyway.”

“You’re right. It is.” Erwin said in response. He closed his fist around Levi’s hand, and when he looked back up at him, Levi saw that he was wearing a small smile. “Thank you, Levi.”

From the way he was looking at him - warmth in his eyes - Levi had a feeling that he wasn’t just thanking him for what he’d said, but maybe for being there too. It made him scowl to counter the sudden pounding in his heart that he didn’t fully understand yet, and then Erwin kissed him, and just like that they were picking up where they’d left off earlier. Only this time, Levi noticed immediately, Erwin wasn’t distracted.

In fact, he was now not necessarily more eager than he’d ever been, but more tender, and even though they had to rush their way through it because by then they’d been in the shower long enough, it was still the closest Levi had ever felt to him so far. He came in Erwin’s arms in a haze of pleasure, his own name pressed into his skin over and over again by Erwin’s lips, and when they were done, once they’d dried off and Levi had pulled his pants on, he found himself helping Erwin get dressed. He started with taking over in buttoning up his crisp, new white shirt when he noticed him doing it with the finest of tremors to his hands.

It seemed some nerves still lingered, Levi thought, even if he had accepted his reassurance from before.

“You’re not going to quit on me, are you?” He mumbled, pulling each button through its hole with deft fingers.

“No.” Erwin answered. He stared into the mirror in front of them while Levi did it, and looked down at the top of his head a second later. “I’ll be alright.”

“Good. Because you’re the only one I want to take orders from,  _commander_.”

It was the first time he’d called him by his military ranking, and he said it as he finished the last button on Erwin’s shirt, flicking his eyes up towards his once while he smoothed away any wrinkles to make sure he’d heard.

He had, of course, and sealed them away with a hug and another soft, lingering kiss. When he went to comb his hair a few moments later, Levi watched carefully and saw that his grip was sure now and free of any shaking.

After that, he brought him his bolo tie - the new pendant he would wear as a symbol of his ranking - and helped Erwin fasten it around his neck, adjusting it until it was centered straight and perfect against his shirt. Erwin wound their fingers together when he was done, and brought Levi’s up to his lips gently.

“I’m glad you’re here.” He said quietly, giving him a small smile.

“I’m glad I didn’t kill you.” Levi said in response, taking a step back to make sure Erwin looked perfect. He did, handsome and immaculate as always, but this time, Levi thought proudly, he had helped. “I guess.” **  
**

At that Erwin laughed, and went to gather his things while Levi finished getting himself dressed. When he was done he met Erwin downstairs, taking his hand again, giving it a reassuring squeeze, and waiting until he nodded before they walked out, side by side on their way to Erwin’s new headquarters. 


	49. Dark Paradise (see warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: nsfw, mountains of angst, mentioned character death, heavily implied suicide.
> 
> 8/9/15, for eruri week day 7: dreams
> 
> yes, like the lana del rey song

Levi felt like he was in a half coherent, hazy bliss, splayed out upon the rumpled, twisted sheets of Erwin’s bed. They’d been ruined already by their lovemaking, but it seemed Erwin wasn’t done with dirtying them up - nor with Levi. The atmosphere of the room was heavy with heat, and although Levi’s skin was already flushed and sticky with sweat, Erwin’s hands ghosting over him still left trails of fire in their wake. His lips, too, felt like a brand everywhere he pressed them, and Levi would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t enjoy the thought. **  
**

He didn’t voice it, but it was as if Erwin could read his mind, because Levi could feel his playful smile against his skin everywhere he kissed, his hot breath whispering over it too as he murmured sweet nothings to him, telling him how good he was, how much he loved him, how he wanted to taste him everywhere over and over again and have him only for himself.

Somehow Levi could hear him over his own euphoric sighs and ragged breaths, could somehow see the top of Erwin’s blonde head moving lower from underneath lidded eyes that fluttered opened and closed every time he felt his fingers move along his skin. They followed his mouth, teasing and slow, down from where Erwin had started at his neck to where his thumbs were now pressing into Levi’s nipples while he sucked a sharp mark underneath one of his collarbones.

It made Levi arch and bite his lip, tilting his head back for more, savoring the slight pinch that meant he’d be able to see the spot for days, that he’d be able to feel it under his clothing - a searing reminder that Erwin could be selfish, and in regards to him. At least that was how Levi saw it, and he couldn’t hold back the light moan that Erwin’s mouth pulled from his throat when he did it again.

_You’re so beautiful, Levi, so perfect._  Erwin was saying, pleasuring him - no, worshipping him - with his hands and mouth, making Levi feel intoxicated with arousal and too hot for his own skin, strung tight like a bow and completely lost in how Erwin felt around and above him. He moved so slowly and everything felt so good that it was almost like he was in a dream, and all he could do was shift against him and gasp Erwin’s name.  _You’re alright, Levi. I love you. It’s going to be alright, everything is-_

Levi felt confusion somewhere through the haze in his mind, and his brows drew down a little right as he lifted his hands to place them on Erwin’s head. His lips were on his stomach now, kissing and licking, but as soon as Levi touched him, he felt himself go stiff.

Erwin was cold to the touch - freezing, even, like a corpse - and suddenly whatever skin of Levi’s he was grasping with his own hands broke out into goosebumps. He looked deathly pale too, and as fear twisted somewhere deep in Levi’s belly, he became aware that the entire atmosphere in the room had changed. It had gone from warm and tender and palpable with lust to something full of heavy dread, and it trickled down Levi’s back like ice water.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. Something wasn’t right.

_Wait Erwin, stop!_ He cried, shivering and shaking from the cold and from the awful pit in his stomach, because Erwin was still kissing him like he hadn’t even noticed. What was happening? What was it? It was something that he’d known before, wasn’t it? Somehow he knew he did, and he felt the answer right at the tip of his brain, tickling his mind, and suddenly, it all became clear as he remembered.  _You’re-_

With a harsh gasp, Levi woke up, his eyes flying open as he jerked himself up into a sitting position in bed. His hand automatically clutched at his chest as he fought back panic and breathlessness for a split second, blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear the lingering visions of him and Erwin that were still visible in front of his eyes.

“Fuck-” He cursed, snarling, the sound cut off roughly when his dry throat made him cough and he flopped back down onto his mattress.

He felt sick, nauseated from his dream and disgusted with his body’s reaction. Despite the fear he’d felt he was hard, his cock aching and stiff between his thighs from what had been happening in his dream. It was only natural, but as far as he was concerned, arousal should be the last thing he was feeling right now. It had all seemed so real though, and in fact, his skin still burned even minutes later from the places Erwin had been touching and kissing him.

Levi didn’t understand it, but then again, he’d given up on that by now. These dreams were a near nightly occurrence, and had been for years ever since Erwin had died. They’d steadily gotten worse, going from just a vague sense that he was there to a glimpse of his silhouette before Levi woke up, then to him actually appearing before Levi’s eyes, and finally, to what they were now: a vivid, cruel reenactment of some of their most intimate and tender moments.

Once Levi had gotten himself under some sort of control after waking up, he got up to put some clothes on and head outside. A quick glance to his pocketwatch told him that he’d only slept two hours and it was the middle of the night, but that was no surprise to him and didn’t deter him at all. This was what he always did after waking up like this, and he’d learned long, long ago that it would be impossible for him to go back to sleep after that.

Even if he could, he thought not for the first time, did he want to if that was all he was going to dream about?

The nightly visions were both a blessing and a curse, a balm to the emptiness he’d felt in his chest since Erwin had gone and an irritant to it that could only be compared to a knife twisting inside a wound. It was like the most beautiful kind of torture, because the happiest Levi ever was these days was in his dreams with Erwin, considering that they were the only moments he got to share with him now and that he ever would again. They weren’t real though and they never lasted, and ended every single time with him having to experience the same painful, gut-wrenching realization that Erwin was dead over and over and over again once he finally woke up.

Thus, his heartbreak was an injury that would never heal, a nagging, gaping sore that had plagued him for years. How could he move on when he saw Erwin in the flesh every night? How could he forget the sound of his voice or the way his hands felt on his skin when he continued to hear and feel them both so vividly, or the loving look in Erwin’s eyes as he gazed at him when he saw it all every single night in his dreams?

All in all, it was maddening,  _haunting_ , and the only thing he had found that eased his tender sorrow somewhat was to go outside and sit on the cliffs overlooking the sea near his house. It was about a mile away, and he walked the trail as he always did with a small lantern and a tattered black jacket that was too big for him, wrapping it around himself when he reached his usual spot and sat down.

The stars and the moon, half a crescent as it was that night, lit up the view fine, and the gentle crashing of the waves helped him to relax. It was remote, silent other than that, and it was the only place he’d found he could feel somewhat at peace. Lately, though, that had started to change, and sometimes he had not even been able to find respite even here.

Sometimes, even though he was awake, he heard Erwin’s voice whispering underneath the ocean’s swells as they crashed onto the shore, murmuring the same things he did to him at the end of his all his dreams:  _You’re alright, Levi. I love you. It’s going to be alright, everything is alright. You’ll be fine._

He had many times contemplated the significance of those words, because even from the beginning, when his dreams were just the vaguest sense that Erwin was nearby, he would hear them rattling around somewhere in his head. By now he’d decided that it was some way of his subconscious trying to tell him that he was fine without Erwin, that he was capable of moving on and that he didn’t need him despite the constant, gnawing hopelessness he felt. Or perhaps, he’d considered, it was Erwin himself, somehow communicating with him in the only way he could from the other side.

Before, he would have scoffed at the idea because it sounded stupid and ridiculous, but he would have never thought it possible to have dreams of this nature either. There was something otherworldly about them even if they weren’t so hypnotizingly vivid, but beyond that assumption, he couldn’t fathom the logistics of it. All he knew was that after this long, the thought of being able to see Erwin again once he finally died was what continued to get Levi through this life, but lately, during the night when he stared out into the endless sea, he had begun to wonder if he could stand to wait that long.

Those were dark thoughts, yes, and at first Levi had pushed them down immediately, shocked that he’d even had them in the first place. Years ago, he never would have thought like that, but after so much had happened he had become a different person. He’d never been bubbly or outwardly cheerful or anything before, but he was never unhappy. Now he was melancholy and despondent, and hadn’t been able to shake the hopelessness that had grown slowly inside him since the dreams had started. It seem to get worse the more he had them, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking that he would be happier if he could just see Erwin again.

It was ironic that In his dreams he was told that he was alright, that everything was alright, because it wasn’t. He was empty and alone, and lately, even though he knew Erwin would never want that for him, he’d even begun to just wish that he was dead.

Levi sat atop the rocks like that until dawn, his mind brimming with things he would never voice to anyone, and then the next thing he knew the sun was nearly at its halfway point across the sky. He must have nodded off for a few hours because he was lying on the ground, and when he realized what had happened he climbed to his feet and began to head back to his house.

Once upon a time he would have hurried back because his impromptu nap meant he’d fallen behind on his chores and cleaning, but now he barely thought of it. The only thing he was concerned about was that he needed to feed his horse, Daisy, the large, black warsteed that had been with him through everything.

He used to take her for rides along the shore, but she was too old now to make it down the jagged, rocky trail that led to the ocean from the cliffs. Sometimes he would take her grazing now instead and walk with her, but today he couldn’t find much motivation to do anything other than pour her a bucket of oats. Levi did rub her snout though, petting her between the eyes and throwing an arm around her neck when she nuzzled him.

Then he went inside because he supposed he needed to shower, but stopped to shave first at his small bathroom sink because it had been a few days since the last time. While he ran the razor over his face he took in his appearance, noting apathetically the dark purple circles that were always present underneath his eyes. His lids drooped too, and his once silky, shiny black hair - perhaps, like Erwin, the only thing he had ever been vain about - was dull and dry and streaked with grey strands. His undercut had grown in long ago, and usually these days he just wore it all up in a ponytail to get it out of his face. His face, which was now lined from age and something else, when before, it had been smooth and youthful.

Whatever, appearance did not matter to him. It wasn’t like there was anyone here to see him, right? That was what he considered as he bathed, and afterward he went to make himself a cup of tea. Before he got started, though, he heard a knock at his door, and knew who it was before he answered because he could hear a familiar loud chattering coming from outside.

It was Hange, and they were not alone.

Hange was the only one who really came to visit him aside from Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, and as Levi opened his door, he saw that they had come along too. They were grown now and had their own lives, and he hadn’t seen any of them in a few months. Hange had gone exploring and appeared happy to see him, but when they caught sight of his appearance, the grin on their face fell.

“Levi.” They said, while Eren and the others stood quietly behind them. “You look terrible. Are you alright?”

“Tch.” Was all Levi said in response, rolling his eyes and stepping back to let them all in.

The visit went like all of their others usually did, with the group seating themselves around Levi’s kitchen table. Hange immediately began babbling about their last adventure, but the brief looks they kept sending in Levi’s direction, all of them laced with concern, did not escape his notice. Armin chimed in because he’d apparently gone with Hange, and Levi found his focus drifting away the longer the conversation went on. He was leaning on his closed fist, propping himself up on an elbow, and suddenly a wave of tiredness hit him that made his eyelids drop.

“Eren!” Hange said then, their loud voice getting Levi’s attention. “Show Levi what we brought for him.”

Levi managed to raise an eyebrow at that, looking across the table at Eren who was now fumbling around in a pack with a small smile. It took him a minute to locate what he wanted, before he pulled out a small, cylindrical container wrapped in brown paper. A gift?

“Captain.” Eren started quietly, despite Levi’s dozens of requests that they all stop calling him that. “We thought you might like to try this.”

Eren displayed none of the nervousness he’d always shown around Levi before as he handed him the package, and had outgrown it, Levi supposed, along with his recklessness. All in all, he’d turned into a well-rounded, balanced, and good man despite everything, and thinking about it, Levi was quite sure that he should feel something. Pride, perhaps, or relief? He wasn’t sure, because instead Levi just felt nothing, even as he carefully unwrapped the paper around his present to reveal a canister full of tea. It was a blend he’d never heard of, and he assumed it must be new.

“There’s all kinds of new flavors now that we’re discovering different plants!” Hange told him enthusiastically, slapping Eren on the shoulder so hard he flinched. “Eren picked this one out for you especially!”

“Not bad.” Levi said automatically because he knew that’s what he was supposed to say, although if he was being honest he was struggling to come up with any excitement about trying the tea.

Eren seemed to appreciate his response though because he smiled, and after Levi opened the can to take a sniff, he got up anyway to go start brewing everyone a cup. The others continued to talk while he stood by his small stove, pausing to look out the window for a moment. There were dark clouds building in the distance; apparently, a storm was brewing.

After setting the water to boil, Levi returned to his place at the table, remaining quiet again until Hange piped up in what was probably an effort to get him to talk.

“What have you been up to, Levi?” They asked, peering out at him from behind glasses that were tinged with smudges, as always.

“Not much.” He answered, shifting to cross his arms and legs. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to them or that he wanted them to leave, but for the life of him, he could not force himself to become interested in the conversation. However, he could tell that Hange and the kids were noticing his behavior, especially because they’d seemed to walk on eggshells around him in the years since Erwin’s death. In order to avoid a discussion he didn’t want to have, he knew he had to make himself straighten and come up with something. “The usual. I clean and take care of Daisy. In the summer I have a garden, but it’s too cold out now. What else is there to do?”

Levi wasn’t sure if Hange accepted that or not, but he was saved from having to find out by the teapot, which had started shrieking on the stove. He moved automatically to stand up and go retrieve it so he could get everyone’s tea, only to be stopped before he could by Mikasa who wrapped strong fingers around his wrist.

She shook her head once when he looked at her, signalling to him that she would get it, and he did not protest. Although like Levi, she was not the most outwardly friendly individual, she had gotten over her hatred of him slowly once they’d discovered they were related. Even if it was distantly it was enough, and before things had changed too much she had even visited Levi a few times on her own in the past without Eren or the others.

After she got up Armin began talking about visiting the sea before they left, but that conversation was halted before it even got started by Mikasa, who had been rummaging around in Levi’s cabinets for teacups. When she found them though, instead of going straight to preparing the tea, she froze noticeably, and then turned around to face in their direction. Everyone stopped talking and turned to stared at her because it was so odd, and the look on her face suggested something was wrong.

“They’re full of dust.” She said a moment later, her expression impassive but her eyes soft as she turned to gaze at Levi.

Her announcement might have been the equivalent of Levi admitting he was going back to join the MP or something, if the way everyone suddenly gaped at him in shock with wide eyes and opened mouths said anything.

“Dust?” Eren said after a moment, his brows furrowing in confusion. “I thought you said you were cleaning, Captain?”

Levi frowned at the attention, averting his eyes and clicking his tongue as if to scoff. There was no true indignation behind it though, because the truth was he hadn’t done any cleaning in over a week and a half. Before that, he’d gone from doing it every single day to every other day, and then even longer than that until he’d gotten to where he was now. It wasn’t that he’d become lazy, it was just that he didn’t enjoy it anymore, and it wasn’t like he had anyone to share his house with so why did it matter if it was clean?

He couldn’t tell his friends that though, so instead he shrugged after a moment, standing up to take the dirty teacup from Mikasa so she wouldn’t see what a mess his kitchen had truly become.

“I missed the cups, that’s all.” He said as if to brush it off, grabbing a cleaning rag so that he could swipe any dirt away and then rinse them out with water.

It was a lie, and Levi was unsure of whether they bought it. Even if the kids did Hange surely didn’t, and Levi knew that the conversation he’d been dreading all day was unavoidable now, especially after the mood while they drank their tea became heavy with tension and awkwardness. The four of them kept sneaking looks at each other as if they thought Levi wouldn’t notice too, almost as if they knew something he did not. It made him suspicious, and when they’d all finished drinking and Hange suddenly brought up the idea of Armin walking Mikasa and Eren to the sea, Levi couldn’t hold his tongue any longer after they’d left.

“What do you want, shitty glasses?” He said, sitting back in his chair and staring into his empty teacup.

“Levi, I’m-” They started, putting a finger to their mouth when they stopped, as if they were trying to come up with the right words. “No, we are all very worried about you.”

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not! You look sick, and like you haven’t slept in days. You almost fell asleep while we were talking, and you’ve…you’ve lost so much weight. Moving out here was a mistake.”

Biting his lip, Levi scowled automatically because he’d heard this all before and he knew what was coming next.

“We think you should come back with us. Eren and Mikasa have an extra room at their farmhouse, and its big, and you could bring Daisy. Its not far from their town’s orphanage either, and I’m sure they can use help!”

“No.” Levi said immediately, standing up to gather the empty teacups so he could wash them, giving himself something to do so that he wouldn’t have to face Hange and this conversation anymore.

“But Levi, you can’t-”

“I said no, Hange.” He said stiffly, glancing out the window. The storm was getting closer. Armin and the others were going to get wet. “Leave it.”

“We’re only saying all of this because we’re your friends. You don’t have to be alone. There are so many new people around that if you moved back to town, maybe you could meet someone.”

“But Erwin-”

“Erwin is gone, Levi.”

The silence in the room was so palpable after Hange spoke that they probably could have heard a pin drop. Levi had frozen in place, suddenly gripping the teacup he was washing in his hands so hard that it cracked. He hadn’t meant to say that; it’d blurted out almost automatically, probably because Hange’s argument was one that he had tried to convince himself of many times before in the past. Now, though, it was nothing more than an empty suggestion, because one of the few things he had become sure of was that he would never find anyone like Erwin.

There was no one else for him, no one who could even come close to replacing what he’d had with Erwin or how Erwin had made him feel. It didn’t matter that they’d been living through hell at the time, Levi had loved him - no, it was more than that, something that he couldn’t even name with words. But like Hange said, now Erwin was gone and had been for years, and the only place Levi still saw him was in his dreams.

“You’re wasting your time.” Levi said finally, leaving the broken remnants of the teacup in the sink and exiting the kitchen to shut himself away in his bedroom.

Now he was being rude but he didn’t care.  Couldn’t Hange see that he just needed to be left alone? He was miserable enough, and even through all of that, he didn’t think he would ever be able to bring himself to put that misery upon other people. That was the reason he stayed out here, and the reason he wouldn’t ever move in with anyone. He wasn’t going to become another burden on Eren and Mikasa’s shoulders when they were supposed to be free of them now, and when he could still take care of himself.

He was barely doing that though, he thought, but it didn’t matter. What was the point? What was the point in cleaning, in exercising, in doing anything when none of it would make him happy? The only thing that would make him happy was gone, dead, never coming back to him, and even if he could force himself to live the dreams would never let him. Levi knew now that they would never stop, continuing to remind him every single night that Erwin was unattainable, unreachable, unless…?

Levi hadn’t realized there were tears running down his face until he felt one drop onto his arm, and stared at the wet spot for a moment before he wiped at his cheeks angrily. He felt stupid and ashamed for crying about this when he hadn’t shed tears over it in years, but he was exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally, and he knew then that he could not live like this anymore.

He didn’t have the strength, and he didn’t want to. What he wanted was to see Erwin, and there was only one possible way that he might be able to do that. But what if he was wrong? What if he went through with this and Erwin wasn’t there waiting on him? He could never be sure, but either way, nothingness was better than living the rest of his life like this too.

Still, the thought that he might not see Erwin again made him decide to wait, until he could have at least one more night with him. With that in mind, he forced himself to go back outside, to face Hange again who was greeting Armin and the others at his door, returned from their short trip because it had finally started raining. Ironically enough, making this decision had seemed to instantly lift a weight from his shoulders, or had at least given him the strength to socialize with them until the storm passed and they left a few hours later. He managed to act a little more normal, to thank Eren for the tea as they departed, nodding and pretending to accept Hange’s offer for another visit in a few days.

Then, he locked his doors, lied down in his bed, and went to sleep.

This time in his dream they were fucking, wrapped around each other in a tight embrace as Erwin moved above Levi. He was thrusting steadily, determinedly, kissing Levi’s neck while Levi clung to him and trembled. His arms were slung around Erwin’s broad shoulders, and he felt so full, so complete, so safe, content, and happy that nothing else mattered.

Moaning, arching up against Erwin as he drew his cock in and out of him, Levi felt like every single one of his nerves was alight with pleasure too, but it was all secondary to the deep warmth that was building up in his chest. It was so strong that he positively ached with the intensity of it, a beautiful pain that wouldn’t go away, that  _couldn’t_ go away even if he wanted it to. He didn’t though, because without it he knew he would not feel whole. It was love, of course, and Levi saw it mirrored in Erwin’s blue eyes when he shifted to press their foreheads together.

_Levi._  He breathed, his voice washing over Levi like a wave. _I love you. I love you, Levi._ He continued to move and pleasure prickled along Levi’s skin, intoxicating like wine, building from the point where they were joined and spreading through his body until he was flushed and dizzy with it.  _You’re alright. It’s going to be alright._  A moan was Levi’s only answer, unable to respond any other way as he dragged his hands down Erwin’s back, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and on Erwin’s face even as he drove him into ecstasy.  _Everything is alright. You’ll be fine. You’re going to be-_

_Erwin!_

Levi cried out as Erwin struck that spot inside him, but at the same time, he felt confused, thrown out of his near-trance by the words. What was he talking about, what did he mean? Why was-

His thoughts were broken by Erwin who lifted his head away from Levi’s, pulling away enough for Levi to see that his blue eyes were filled with tears. He was smiling, but he looked sad, devastated even, and something wasn’t right Levi knew, but what?

_Levi. I love you._  Erwin said, bringing up a hand to cup his face.  _You’ll be alright. Please don’t. Please-_

Seconds later, Levi woke up like he always did after reaching up to grasp Erwin’s face in his hands in turn and his skin was cold and clammy, the dawning horror and heart-wrenching realization that Erwin was dead enough to jerk him from sleep with a strangled sob. He thrashed so violently to the side that he nearly fell out of his bed, but ended up stumbling from it anyway, falling onto his knees before the vision of Erwin’s tearful face had even completely faded.

In turn it now made hot tears stream down his own cheeks, because that had been different and he didn’t understand. Erwin hadn’t ever said that to him before in his dream, what did it mean? Was he telling Levi not to do what he’d planned?

“Shit!” Levi snarled, anger and frustration and pain thrumming through him as he climbed to his feet, reaching out towards the nearest object - his dresser - and using his strength to fling it into the wall with a loud crash. “That’s easy for you to say, you bastard, you-”

The outburst was unlike him but was the product of years of suffering, and ended with his voice hitching as he struggled to suppress another sob.

Ironically enough and perhaps worst of all about the differences to his dream, he was now more sure than ever that Erwin was out there, some way, somehow, and was trying to communicate with him. How else did he know what he’d decided? What else could explain his change of words?

That was what was fueling his anger the most, but he also felt frustration with himself because although he wanted nothing more than to honor Erwin’s request, he simply couldn’t. He couldn’t live like this anymore; the years of sadness, of emptiness and longing and the vivid near-reality of his dreams had worn him down, and with the new clues that assured him he would see Erwin again if he went through with this, he was not going to change his mind.

Erwin might greet him with tears in his eyes like in his dream, but he would greet him, and that was all that mattered to Levi.

He’d been standing in the middle of his bedroom while thinking about all of this in front of his destroyed dresser, and his heart was hammering so fast in his chest that it hurt. Grabbing at it with a hand, he took one step, then another, and then another until he was in his kitchen. He found his lantern and then began rustling around messily in a drawer, because there was just one more thing he had to do before he left.

_“Hange-”_  He wrote, after pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil, his handwriting messy as he scribbled because he was trembling.  _“Take care of Daisy.”_

Then he was lighting his lantern and leaving his house, not even bothering to put on his jacket because what did it matter? He went towards the ocean like he always did at this time of night, walking the familiar trail with determination and focus. Instead of sitting down to try to calm himself on the cliffs like he usually did though he kept going, walking to where the path was that led down to the ocean.

It was steep and a bit dangerous even in daylight, and although he was watching his step carefully, Levi still slid on rocks a few times and nearly stumbled twice before he finally reached flat ground. He kept going though, pressing forward through the thick sand, and only stopped when he finally reached the shore and the ground grew wet, and the edges of the cold waves washing up and tickled his bare toes.

_Levi. I love you. I love you, Levi. You’re alright._

Levi heard it clear as day as he stared out into the endless darkness: Erwin’s voice whispering to him underneath the swells. They were crashing onto the shore almost violently tonight from the storm earlier, and although it had passed, the wind was still whipping not only Levi’s hair, but the white tips of the waves far out at sea. He could see them if he raised his lantern, and it was obvious that the waters were more than rough.

_It’s going to be alright. Everything is alright. You’ll be fine._

The words were repeating themselves over and over, and they seemed to hypnotize Levi, calling out to him from the horizon. Swallowing, he dropped his lantern into the sand and stepped forward out into the water.

Once he began walking he didn’t stop, wading deeper and deeper as Erwin’s voice drew him farther out to sea. It was freezing and the wind blew his hair, and his clothing clung to his skin wetly. He was shivering but he barely seemed to notice, because with every step he took the sound of Erwin speaking seemed to grow louder, guiding him, and soon he was swimming. Soon, his feet no longer touched the sandy bottom, and if he looked behind him the light of his lantern on the shore was nothing but a small, bright dot in the darkness.

Levi hadn’t realized he’d gone that far, and out here, the sea was rougher than he could have even imagined. The choppy waves buoyed him up and down as he kicked, the spray from the tips of them wetting his hair and getting into his eyes. A current seemed to flow beneath his feet, pulling him out deeper, and without the energy to fight it he began having trouble keeping his head above water.

He wasn’t afraid though, not at all. This was why he’d come out here, and he could still hear Erwin, the whispering of his voice so loud now that it was as if he was right beside him, speaking into Levi’s ear. The sound of it even drowned out his teeth chattering, and suddenly, Levi felt Erwin’s hands on him, his fingers brushing against his ankles and touching his legs underneath the water.

He was here, Levi was suddenly sure, and finally, after everything, after years of suffering and pain and mourning, he felt at peace for the first time in ages.

Smiling, he stopped swimming, and let himself sink down under the water and into Erwin’s waiting arms.


	50. Prompts 3

7/17/15, “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.” 

 

They were just playing house, Levi thought as he irritably scrubbed old food off one of Erwin’s plates, that’s all this was. **  
**

Levi had moved in with Erwin months ago at his insistence, hoping even back then that he’d asked because he might have decidedly less than friendly intentions towards him. All that happened though was that they ended up on the same schedule, sharing meals and walking to headquarters together, taking turns doing laundry and both using the same bathroom.

They were like a fucking married couple, except without the sex. It was innocent, like two children pretending to be husband and wife in a fucking playhouse.

Levi had definitely gotten stuck with the role of the wife, though, he groused to himself, setting the now spotless dish he’d been cleaning down on the counter a little harder than he’d meant to.

It cracked, and he stared at it for a moment and then scowled. Damn his stupid strength.

Just about all it was good for was killing titans and letting off steam, which is what he wanted to do with Erwin. In the bedroom.  _Without_ clothing or any intentions of sparring like they usually did.

It was at about the time Levi zoned out to think about how tired of pining he was when Erwin got home, back from his trip down to the market for goods so Levi could cook them both dinner.

“I’m home.” He said, coming up behind Levi and setting his bag down.

Levi didn’t respond and kept his back to him, thinking.

“I found everything on your list.” Erwin continued, the sounds of him unloading items and making a mess all over Levi’s clean counter reaching his ears. “Except for the potatoes. They were sold out for today, I’m sorry.”

“Erwin.” Levi blurted then, drying his hands on the apron he wore and turning around.

Erwin looked at him questionably but otherwise didn’t respond, and Levi took that as a chance to walk right up to him, fist his hands into his shirt, and pull him down for a full on the mouth, lip crushing kiss.

He closed his eyes when he did it, mostly out of fear of glimpsing rejection on Erwin’s face, but none came. Instead, Erwin’s lips parted - perhaps in surprise at first  - but when Levi slipped his tongue between them, he pressed back with his own and moved his mouth over Levi’s just the same. Encouraged, Levi slid his hands up Erwin’s chest and around his neck, dragging him down that much closer while he kissed him fervently, hungrily in a way that one only could after months of pent up tension.

A moment later and it was over, though, as Levi pulled away to catch his breath and found Erwin’s face right in front of his, his back nearly bent double from where Levi had tugged him down to his height.

“Levi-” He said breathlessly, his blue eyes wide and bright. “Levi.”

Apparently that was all he could say, and if Levi wasn’t suddenly riddled with nerves, he might feel smug that he’d made the bastard speechless for once.

“Sorry. I’m just tired of pretending to be your damn wife with none of the benefits.”

Erwin blinked, slowly to digest the new piece of information Levi had provided him, and then smiled.

“I didn’t know you wanted them.” He said, and in a turn of events that made Levi’s heart skip a beat, stepped forward to crowd Levi against the counter.

“Well, I do.”

“If you’re my wife, does that mean I’m your husband?”

Levi tilted his head up to look at Erwin as he spoke, swallowing once. He’d kissed him on an impulse earlier because he’d been so frustrated and didn’t see that he had anything to lose, but now, with Erwin responding like this, he was quickly getting flustered.

“Yeah.” He forced himself to say though, because he couldn’t lose himself now. Reaching up to wind arms around Erwin’s neck, he stood up onto his toes this time, looking him in the eye before he spoke. “Yeah, you are. So hurry up and take me to bed like you’re supposed to.” 

 

\-----

 

8/15/15, "That's a good look for you"

 

“That’s a good look for you.” Levi heard, after his husband Erwin returned home from work to find him probably more frazzled looking than he’d ever before seen him.

He was a mess; it was his first day alone with the toddler they’d adopted after Erwin had to return to his job, and needless to say, it hadn’t been easy on his own. Her name was Isabel and although they’d both fallen in love with her at first sight, she was quite a handful. She was two and full of curiosity, and for some reason liked to put everything she could find into her mouth. Levi had spent most of his day chasing her around their house pulling saliva covered objects from between her lips and hands, and wiping her snot covered nose when she started crying as a result.

By now, Levi felt like he was covered in what felt like one hundred different sticky baby fluids, in addition to the large splatter of apple juice on his shirt and the dried mashed peas and carrots mixture on his face. He was quite sure he looked like shit, and hadn’t had a moment to himself to even clean off in between making sure Isabel didn’t swallow any small objects and keeping her entertained.

Levi was tired and flustered and stressed, nearly at the end of his already short-to-begin-with last rope of patience, and needless to say, he did not find Erwin’s comment amusing.

“Fuck off.” He spat, adjusting a sleeping Isabel on his hip.

After what had been a nearly daylong struggle she’d finally gone down for her nap, naturally in the most inconvenient place possible: Levi’s arms. He’d tried to put her to bed but she’d gotten upset and clung to him, and he didn’t have to heart nor the strength to force her.

Giving Erwin a nasty look, he spun to walk away, frowning and ridiculously enough feeling the prickle of tears in the corners of his eyes. His exhaustion probably had a lot to do with that, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t like the thought of Erwin seeing him like this - messy and flustered and upset - when his normal appearance was quite neat, and as Levi was already feeling self-conscious about it his teasing felt more like a jab.

“Wait, Levi.” Erwin said though, the tone of his voice suggesting that he’d realized he’d hurt Levi’s feelings. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

Catching up with him, Erwin placed a hand on Levi’s back when he stopped in the hallway, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders as best he could without disturbing Isabel when Levi turned. Despite his anger, he melted immediately, and pressed his face against Erwin’s chest to muffle a sniffle.

“I mean it, though.” Erwin murmured, rubbing his back after fully drawing him into a hug. “I like you like this.”

“What are you talking about? I look disgusting. I’m covered in snot and baby food.”

“Yes. And you look beautiful.”

Now Erwin was bending to kiss the top of his head, his temple, his cheek, and his lips, and before he was even through Levi knew he had forgiven him even though he was full of shit.

“It’s partly because of this one.” Erwin said, smiling before he directed his kisses to Isabel’s forehead. She was snoring softly, oblivious to the drama that had just occurred, and also drooling on Levi’s shoulder. “Our daughter. I don’t think I could ever get tired of seeing you with her.”

Levi scowled at the comment but blushed too, feeling a bit better from Erwin’s words. Today had been hard, but he loved Isabel, and if this was what it took for them to have a family, it was worth it. Erwin could likely tell what he was thinking because he was smiling at him with a soft look, and he bent to kiss Levi once more on the lips, this time lingering.

“Here. I’ll take her.” He said after pulling away, standing up and holding out his hands.

Just like that, their moment was over.

“Shit.” Levi said, practically shoving Isabel into Erwin’s arms. “I thought you’d never ask. If you need me, I’ll be in the bath.”

 

\-----

 

8/16/15, "I'll Never Unsee That"

 

Levi had always thought that when he’d realized he’d fallen in love with Erwin, it would be during a romantic dinner or while they were having sex, or  something normal like that. He hadn’t ever imagined that it would come to him upon walking in on Erwin in their kitchen, naked and eating peanut butter from the jar at 2:00 AM, but that was exactly what happened. 

They’d been dating for 7 months and had just moved in together, and were still getting used to each other’s more strange habits and quirks. Most of them were fine - in general, they were perfectly compatible because Levi’s enjoyment of cleaning made up for Erwin’s tendency to leave clutter - but the one that Levi couldn’t wrap his head around was why Erwin always got up in the middle of the night and disappeared.  

Levi was a light sleeper and always noticed, and the first time it happened he’d just thought Erwin was going to the bathroom. He’d drifted off again only to wake up when Erwin came back - 45 minutes later and smacking his lips.  _What the hell?_  Levi had thought. 1:45 AM wasn’t really the time for a long, relaxing shit. 

It turned out though Erwin wasn’t shitting at all, he was doing the opposite: eating. Levi discovered this a week later after being woken up nearly every night around the same time, when Erwin had been gone for 30 minutes and Levi’s curiosity had finally gotten the better of him. 

He’d found Erwin in the kitchen halfway turned away from him, completely naked and eating peanut butter with a spoon from the jar. 

“What are you doing?” Levi mumbled sleepily, squinting at Erwin who had frozen and looked at Levi with wide eyes like he’d just gotten caught stealing. 

“Levi.” He said carefully, a large spoonful of creamy peanut butter held up halfway to his mouth. “Sorry if I woke you. I’ll come back to bed soon.”

Erwin was treading carefully as if he thought Levi was mad at him or something, but really, staring at him standing there with a huge jar of peanut butter in his hand and a spoon in the other, Levi was suddenly filled with an uplifting warmth so strong that it made his chest ache. It was ridiculous, but Erwin looked goddamn adorable, and Levi loved him. 

He was completely, utterly, and irrevocably sure, and Levi, rendered speechless for a few seconds, knew he would never forget this moment. 

“I’ll never unsee that.” He said quietly, his eyes still trained on Erwin, who had now started licking peanut butter from his spoon. 

“What?” Erwin asked, clearly confused and maybe even halfway to becoming distraught.

“I mean, I-” Levi started, pausing. Was this really the right time to tell him? Yes, he decided after a second of debate and ignoring how warm his face suddenly felt, it was. “I love you.”

Levi suspected that there was nothing else that would’ve caused Erwin to lose his grip on his precious peanut butter, but that did it. As soon as Levi uttered the words he dropped the jar in surprise and gaped at him like a fish, and for a second Levi was afraid he’d fucked up. 

But then Erwin smiled at him and bent, picking up the jar before setting it aside and walking over to pull Levi into a tight embrace. 

“I love you too.” He said, and kissed him. 

When Levi opened his mouth, Erwin tasted like peanut butter. 

 

\-----

 

8/18/15, "You want me to do what?"

 

“You want me to do what?” Levi muttered, staring at Erwin who was standing across from him with his arms outstretched. **  
**

“Dance with me.” Erwin responded, a hint of a smile playing about his lips.

“I don’t dance.”

“You said you didn’t come to banquets at the capitol, either.”

At that, Levi frowned. That wasn’t quite what he’d said; Erwin was twisting his words. He was pretty sure he’d told him something along the lines of ‘I won’t be some spectacle for a bunch of shitty, rich pigs’ when Erwin had informed him that “humanity’s strongest” had also been invited to the banquet. Either way, he’d relented in the end, just like he would relent now. His shit talking couldn’t stand up to the object of his affection, especially when he was in need of a favor.

Dancing wasn’t a favor, though, but, well, the call of Erwin’s arms was strong, and Levi felt drawn there like a lure.

“What if someone sees?” He said quietly anyway, as if to protest even as he stepped forward and took Erwin’s hand.

“No one will see.”

He knew Erwin was right. They were standing alone behind the stables of their noble host’s estate, after having left the stuffy ballroom so that they could steal a precious moment of alone time for themselves. They’d used the excuse that they needed to check on their carriage, and that was what had led them here, to a dark, muddy hideaway that smelled like horse shit. No one would come out here, much less noblemen, and it was so quiet that if anyone did they would hear them approaching.

Most everyone was still at the party at this time though, and through the darkness they could hear the soft music in the distance drifting across the yard, the sound of violins and harps ringing sweetly in their ears. That was what they danced to, once Erwin placed his hand on the small of Levi’s back and Levi reached up to grasp one of his shoulders. Their other hands were clasped together and held out, their fingers intertwined tightly while Erwin led him in slow, easy circles, and stupidly enough, Levi felt himself blushing.

“I’d have asked you in there, if I could.” Erwin said, amusement glinting in his eyes and visible through the moonlight. “Not so bad, is it?”

“No.” Levi answered, imagining, despite himself, Erwin dancing with him in a crowd of others instead of a handful of prissy noblewomen.

It was a silly thought, but one that made him squeeze Erwin’s hand that much tighter while they moved with the song that was playing inside. Levi didn’t know how to dance so their steps weren’t fancy, but even if he might have stepped on Erwin’s toes a few times, none of that mattered once Erwin tugged him closer. Round and round they went, Erwin’s hand firm on Levi’s back, both of them gazing silently up at each other until the music finally ended.

Then, a second later, Erwin slid his arm fully around Levi’s waist to dip him. It caught him off guard so that he had to reach to clutch at Erwin’s shoulders, frowning automatically when he realized what he had done.

“Bastard.” He whispered, bent over Erwin’s arm, staring up at his face that was just inches away from his own.

A second later and it was gone because Levi had closed his eyes, his lips parting automatically when Erwin kissed him. It only lasted for a brief moment because while dancing out here was one thing, wrapping themselves around each other was quite another. They weren’t being careful, and when they parted and Erwin broke their embrace, Levi knew it was time for them to go back inside. They’d been gone long enough, and if they didn’t get back soon it would surely look suspicious.

But still, Erwin took his hand as they began walking back across the yard, giving it a gentle squeeze as he looked over at him. “I’m glad you came, Levi.”

“Yeah.” Levi answered him, wishing that in spite of all his false reticence from earlier, they could stay outside dancing forever. “It’s nothing.”

 

\-----

 

8/19/15, "Have you seen my...oh!"

 

It was 11:30 PM. Erwin had just arrived back to his and Levi’s small townhouse after another late night at the office. A large project had been causing him difficulties, and bleary-eyed and exhausted, he unlocked the door only to find their home dark, silent, and empty. **  
**

Clearly, Levi had already gone to bed this night, and Erwin couldn’t wait to join him. He’d been up for 16 hours and had worked for 12 of them, and that was after only getting maybe 5 hours of sleep the night before. Most of his week had been like that, and needless to say, his job was making it difficult for him to spend any time with his partner. Most nights when he got home Levi was already in bed, and if he wasn’t, Erwin was too exhausted to do much of anything other than eat a quick meal and shower before falling asleep too.

That was his plan for this night, eating a bowl of cereal quickly before he headed upstairs to the bathroom to clean himself up. He walked as quietly as possible so he wouldn’t wake Levi, tiptoeing and yawning as his eyelids drooped. Perhaps this once, he thought, he would save the shower for the morning.

Too tired to reason himself out of that decision, he entered the bathroom, flipping on the lightswitch to simply reach for his electric toothbrush. Immediately, though, he froze, his hand stopping in mid-air because the device was visibly missing, the charging stand empty next to the plug in the wall.

That’s odd, Erwin thought. Why would his toothbrush have disappeared? Who would take it, and why? Levi’s regular one was beside the sink untouched, and at a loss for the moment, Erwin stepped out into the hallway and looked around. That was when he noticed something that he’d missed before, likely as a result of his tired state: the door to his and Levi’s bedroom was cracked, and the light was on.

Levi must not have gone to bed after all. Perhaps he would know what had happened to Erwin’s toothbrush.

Padding down the hall in his socks, Erwin approached the room, getting ready to call out to Levi as he pushed open the door. It was only as it swung open that he heard a faint buzzing sound, but didn’t register what it could be before he started speaking.

“Levi.” He said. “Have you seen my-”

Erwin did not finish his sentence, because the sight that greeted him was enough to render him speechless and still: Levi, awake as he’d thought, lying on their bed naked from the waist down with a hand wrapped around his erect cock. That wasn’t all, though. His legs were spread, and between them, Levi was gripping something that was halfway up his ass. It was vibrating noisily, and it wasn’t a dildo. It was Erwin’s toothbrush.

_“Oh.”_  Erwin said, eyes going wide. So that’s where it was.

“Shit!” Levi swore as soon as Erwin walked into the room, his head jerking up from where it had been resting on a pillow.

His expression was one of shock, but the way the rest of his face looked suggested that moments ago, he had been feeling very, very good. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was damp, stuck to his forehead with sweat, and his lips were red and wet in a way that let Erwin know he’d been biting them. It was a familiar sight to him even after his time of being busy at work, and clearly, Levi had been forced to find a way to enjoy himself in his absence.

It was a lot to take in, but after the initial surprise and confusion faded, Erwin suddenly did not feel so tired anymore.

“Levi.” He started again, stepping into the room, unable to keep his eyes off the sight of the buzzing, cylindrical toothbrush between Levi’s legs.

The bristled part of it was sticking out of him and held by his fingers, and although it looked ridiculous, the way Levi was stretched around it certainly did not. It looked just like when he was stuffed with anything else, whether it be Erwin’s fingers or his cock, and that was what drew him onto the bed with itching hands wanting to touch.

“You’re never fucking here, do you know how horny I’ve been?” Levi blurted, sounding half-panicked at being caught, his face holding uncertainty at what Erwin was going to do. “I didn’t hear you get home either, you-”

Erwin interrupted his stilted speech by crawling over him, situating himself between his legs and dipping his head down for a kiss. Immediately Levi arched against him and clutched at his shirt, opening his mouth pliantly, and Erwin began to wonder just how worked up for him he had been, because he had uncharacteristically gone from embarrassment to desperation in a matter of seconds.

“If you were feeling neglected, I wish you’d have told me.” Erwin murmured into his mouth, reaching down to pull the toothbrush out of Levi’s ass. He turned it off and tossed it onto the floor - not caring if it broke because he was going to need a new one anyway - and replaced it with two of his own fingers after popping them between his lips. Levi had opened himself up with enough lube already so that they slid in fairly easy, and the sound he made in response was a loud, breathy moan, so sudden that it made Erwin raise an eyebrow. “Perhaps we could have gotten you a real toy, so that you wouldn’t have to use my toothbrush.”

Levi didn’t answer right away because he was too busy lifting his hips for more of Erwin’s fingers, tugging him back down for more kisses. They were sloppy and needy, his breath coming out in sharp gasps in between each of them, and Erwin’s cock was suddenly straining tightly against his pants.

“I’d rather have you.” Levi managed to say then in a hoarse voice, proving his seemingly uncanny ability to read Erwin’s mind by reaching to fumble with his belt.

There was a desperation to his movements that Erwin wasn’t going to deny, and he let Levi tug his cock out of his pants and wrap his thin fingers around it while he continued to get his fill of Levi’s lips. He tasted sweet, his tongue slipping against Erwin’s drawing him in for more, and Erwin nearly groaned when Levi started stroking him. He’d missed this too, he realized, but even though he was starting to feel a bit of Levi’s near frantic longing, he couldn’t help but tease him just a little before he did anything else.

“Well, I’m here now.” Erwin responded, kissing Levi once more, swallowing his gasp as he twisted his fingers inside him. “So why don’t you tell me just how close you got yourself?”

“Erwin!“ Levi whined in response, squirming underneath him and a tangling hand in his hair. He tugged sharply to wrench Erwin’s head back, one of the more rough gestures he had seen from Levi in nearly four years, and this time Erwin did groan. "Quit fucking around.”

Levi was clearly not in the mood for games, Erwin noted with a small smile, but unfortunately for him, that just made Erwin want to toy with him more. Disentangling himself out of Levi’s grip, Erwin pulled back and grabbed his thighs, flipping him over onto his stomach in one easy movement.

“I’m not fucking around.” He told him calmly, spreading his cheeks so he could get a better look at what Levi had done to himself. “You aren’t ready yet. My toothbrush isn’t even as big as two of my fingers.”

At that, Levi made a noise that was halfway between a frustrated whine and a wanting moan, and raised his ass up into the air before glancing at Erwin over his shoulder.

“Get on with it then.” He said, biting his lip and giving him a lingering, longing look.

His tone was quieter this time, less demanding and more pleading instead, and in the end, that was what caused Erwin to relent. After finding where he’d placed the lube, Erwin had him open and ready using three of his fingers in a matter of minutes. The fact that Levi was already so relaxed from what he’d been doing before helped immensely, and Erwin found himself grateful for it by the time he was done because all the sounds Levi was making were going straight to his dick. He was being more vocal than he usually was, his stuttered cries becoming more high-pitched and drawn out the longer they went on.

It wasn’t exaggerated, either. It was evidence of how good it must have felt, and of how much he must have been wanting this over the past week, and it made Erwin feel a bit a warmth in his chest because he hadn’t overheard Levi making these noises before. The thought that only he could satisfy him like this was what finally made him withdraw his fingers, because he knew that he could make Levi feel even better than that.

After lubing himself up, he spread Levi’s cheeks again and pressed his cock between them, both of them groaning when the head slipped past his entrance. He slid down in one slow, steady stroke, until every single inch of his cock was buried inside him, and the tops of Levi’s cheeks fit snugly against Erwin’s lower belly.

_“Fuck-”_  Levi gasped, the breathy curse one of gratification and not discomfort. It turned into a guttural groan once Erwin shifted a bit, trying and failing to give Levi a moment to adjust. He couldn’t when Levi was already squirming beneath him for more, a whimper leaving his lips as Erwin tucked an arm underneath his middle and pulled them both to their knees. “Erwin,  _ah-_ ”

That seemed to be all Levi was capable of saying now, trembling against Erwin’s chest where the full length of his body was pressed flush against the front of his. They were both sitting up, and Erwin started thrusting behind him like that, the angle allowing him to go in deep and with full, long strokes that quickly had Levi’s jaw hanging slack.

Erwin could see that and his lidded eyes - so heavy that they were barely anything more than dark slits at this point - from where he was kissing his neck, and each one of his low moans rang out in Erwin’s ear and just made him move faster. Slipping an arm up Levi’s shirt, Erwin used his fingers to tease at a nipple, wrapping his other arm around him to start stroking his cock. He continued to mouth at his throat and shoulder, sucking marks and leaving a wet trail, fucking Levi until he was arched against him and clutching at his forearm.

“Erwin-” He gasped again, shuddering in his arms, his breath coming so quick that Erwin could hear it in his ear.  _"Erwin!”_

Levi’s eyes squeezed shut a moment later, tightly, and he’d proven unable to keep still even while held in Erwin’s tight grip, rocking back to meet him as best he could, his hips desperate and reaching as Erwin continued to stroke him in time with his quick thrusts. Like that, it wasn’t long before Levi’s cries grew even more high pitched and strained, until suddenly, his thighs trembled and he moaned in a way that sounded like relief. A half second later and Erwin felt wetness spill over his hand, and he knew that Levi had come.

Erwin didn’t stop, only letting go of Levi’s cock and squeezing him tighter as he began to approach his own release. His hips were jerking up sharply now and with a purpose, and he’d rested his head against Levi’s shoulder, breathing hard and fast as the pleasure grew in his belly and his movements grew less controlled.

When he found his way over the edge, it was with a sudden grunt followed by a shuddering gasp, as he lodged his cock as far inside of Levi’s ass as it would go, holding him tightly against his chest while he shook through it. Then, when his arms slackened a bit, Levi groaned again and slumped forward, practically flopping down against the bed on his front.

“Fuck.” He said for what must have been the 20th time that night, his voice sounding dazed to Erwin’s ears even though it was muffled by a pillow. “I needed that.”

Erwin flopped over next to him, suddenly feeling beyond exhausted again, and threw an arm over Levi’s shoulders. He couldn’t help but experience a sense of guilt at Levi’s words though, because even though his long working hours were only temporary, he didn’t like the thought of Levi feeling neglected. He hadn’t known it had gotten that bad in just a week, and he wished Levi had said something.

“I’m sorry.” Erwin told him. “You should have told me.”

“You’re tired and busy and I didn’t want to bother you. It doesn’t matter.”

Levi had shifted onto his side so that he could look at Erwin as he spoke, and his words made him frown.

“That’s not true. It matters to me. But, like I said, we can get you a real toy if you want one.” Erwin said, running fingers through Levi’s hair, speaking gently so that Levi would know he meant it.

“Unless my toothbrush was good enough for you.” He added though when Levi flushed, presumably from the memory of what Erwin had found him doing.

“No.” He said, scowling. “It was shit.”

“That’s because it’s a toothbrush and not a vibrator.” Erwin said, suppressing a chuckle as Levi’s expression twisted and he pressed his face into Erwin’s chest - likely to hide his worsening, renewed embarrassment.

Toothbrushes, needless to say, were made for brushing teeth gently and not for masturbation, and if his had vibrated as strongly as the real thing, Erwin would probably not have any teeth left. Kissing Levi’s forehead, he laughed a bit and wrapped his arms around him, letting his head rest on the pillow before he spoke.

“We’ll go shopping tomorrow.” He said quietly. “After all, I’m going to need a new toothbrush too.”


	51. Bottom Erwin Week 2015

6/22/15, day two: around the house/domestic:

 

It was Erwin’s day off. He’d been napping, but now he was hungry. He wanted a snack.

His cravings were easily solved by a trip to his and Levi’s small kitchen, but after rooting around in the cupboard for a moment before locating a jar of preserved pickles, he stumbled upon a roadblock.

He couldn’t get the lid off.

It was sealed airtight, and after much twisting and turning it hadn’t even budged.

Frowning, Erwin braced himself with his feet apart and tried again, but the only thing he succeeded in doing was making the palm of his hand ache.

What was the problem? Had a titan sealed this jar of pickles closed?

Either way, he’d never had this happen to him before, and found it more than a little frustrating. It wasn’t like he was a weak man, and the fact that something as small as a lid was giving him so much trouble seemed ludicrous. Suddenly, he was determined to get it open, and not just because he wanted to eat.

He tried everything: a wet cloth, banging on the edges of it with a knife, and holding it still between his thighs so he could twist the lid with both hands. Nothing worked, and after a while, his arms started to ache.

“Dammit.” He muttered to himself, setting it down onto the counter rather loudly.

“What?”

Suddenly, Levi’s voice rang out from behind him. It startled him because he hadn’t heard him come in, and when he turned around it was to see Levi looking at him with a raised eyebrow. That was the first thing Erwin noticed. The second was that Levi wasn’t wearing a shirt, and after taking an appreciative glance to his compact muscles, the sight of them gave Erwin an idea. If anyone could open this jar, it would be Levi.

“Levi, help me.”

“With what? What the hell are you doing? Why are you all sweaty and shit?”

“I can’t open this jar.”

Levi had taken a step forward, but at that he stopped, as if Erwin’s words had taken him aback.

“Oh?” He said slowly after a second, glancing at the jar and back to Erwin again.

Erwin narrowed his eyes. Were Levi’s lips curled up a fraction, or was it just his imagination? Was he smiling?

He didn’t much care if Levi was going to tease him. He was used to it by now, and besides, he knew it wasn’t just him. This jar wasn’t a normal jar, and at this point, Erwin just wanted it proven that it could even be opened.

Also, he wanted a pickle.

“Levi, please.”

“Fine. Look out, old man.”

Erwin stepped out of the way at Levi’s words, watching as the smaller man walked over to where the jar was still sitting on the counter. He looked down at his head, at the top of his dark hair, and watched as he wrapped one tiny hand around the base of it after appraising it. The other he placed on top of it, gripping it with thin fingers that were barely half the size of Erwin’s own, and twisted.

Immediately, the lid opened with a pop, and Erwin blinked. Had Levi even flexed a muscle?

“There.” He announced, setting it aside, his eyes shifting over and up subtly for Erwin’s reaction.

“Thank you.” Erwin said.

He shook his head, his eyes a little wide at how easy that had been for him in comparison to what he’d been through. He knew Levi was strong, of course, inhumanly so, but the sight of him popping open a jar that was bigger than his head and that had given Erwin so much trouble had him almost amazed.

“Yeah. Anytime.” Levi said.

He wasn’t smiling visibly, but there was one in his voice, and Erwin even thought he looked a little smug.

Reaching out to take a pickle, he watched as Levi dusted his hands off and turned, strutting from the kitchen as if he’d just slayed the tallest titan. Apparently, he’d taken some kind of satisfaction out of helping Erwin with the jar, and although he couldn’t imagine why, he felt oddly charmed by it all.

After he took a bite, he followed him. Suddenly, he had a craving for something else.

 

\-----

 

6/23/15, day 3, temperature:

 

Winter was raging and the wind was howling, and a cold, light rain fell from the night sky in a slow drizzle. **  
**

It coated everything in an extra layer of icy wetness, but Levi was warm because he was inside, snug in a pair of Erwin’s socks and one of his big shirts, and wrapped in a thick blanket in a chair next to their fire.

Erwin, on the other hand, was not, because he’d left something at his office and insisted on going out to get it, despite Levi’s assurances that it could wait until morning.

When he came back he was soaked to the bone and shivering, his hair falling in damp strands down into his eyes. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were raw and red from the cold wind, and he looked so pitiful standing in the doorway with his teeth chattering that Levi couldn’t even get mad at him for dripping water all over the floor.

“For fuck’s sake.” He chided, his voice absent of any venom despite his words. He rose from his chair immediately to find a towel, unwrapping it and bringing it to Erwin so he could dry off. “You’re going to catch a cold.”

Erwin laughed lightly, an airy exhale that cut off when he bent to remove his boots. “I admit, it is chillier out there than I thought.”

“Idiot. Come here.”

Silently, Levi helped Erwin out of his wet clothes after he took the towel, leaving them in a pile on the floor to be cleaned up later. He dried himself off and his teeth stopped clacking so loudly, but he was still trembling all over with a chill. Visibly, his muscles were tense, tight, and probably aching from the cold.

“You’re warm.” Erwin said when Levi placed a hand on his chest, smiling and then sniffling a little.

“Over here.”

It was a testament to how cold Erwin must have been that he didn’t protest when Levi maneuvered him over into the center of the room, guiding him so that he was seated on the rug in front of their fire in his underwear.

Levi brought him the blanket he’d been wearing earlier. He draped it over his front and then kneeled behind him, placing his hands against Erwin’s bare shoulders so he could try to rub some warmth into them.

“Better?” He asked quietly, watching as Erwin readjusted the blanket to cover his knees.

“A little.”

Somehow when Erwin answered, he sounded more miserable than he had when he’d first walked in the door, and it made Levi raise an eyebrow. He’d stopped shivering, and at this point, the only wet thing left on him was his hair. He couldn’t imagine that he was still freezing, and because of that, Levi had a suspicion of what he wanted. Strangely enough, he found that he didn’t mind indulging him either.

“Tch. You should have listened to me about going outside.” Levi said with mock derision, moving forward to close whatever distance was left between himself and Erwin.

Now, his front was pressed up against his bare back, and he slid his arms underneath Erwin’s so he could wrap them around his chest.

“I know.”

“Stubborn bastard.” Levi murmured, his lips now pressed against Erwin’s neck. Beneath the blanket, Erwin had wrapped one hand around Levi’s arm, sliding it up to tangle with the fingers that weren’t busy rubbing at his chest. “How’s that?”

“Alright. Except, I feel a bit tired. I think I should lie down.”

“You’re pathetic.”

Levi’s words were rough but he spoke gently, pulling Erwin down while he chuckled until they were both lying on their sides, until Levi was pressed up against Erwin’s back, an arm wrapped around his waist with his knees tucked up underneath his thighs.

Only then did Erwin sigh in contentment, once he’d adjusted the blanket over them both and settled into Levi’s arms.

“That’s better.” He said, taking Levi’s hand.

Levi could only manage a scoff in response, all out of insults for the night now that he was suddenly warm and cozy too. They laid like that for a while since Erwin had decided he was comfortable, until they rolled over together so that he could pillow his head on Levi’s chest.

Again, Levi wrapped his arms around him, the gesture almost automatic this time, placing one hand on his back while he let the other tangle in his hair. He felt like they had to look ludicrous, with Erwin’s much bigger form curled up against him, seemingly dwarfing him with his large back and arms. Levi was the one holding him, though, and it was comforting enough for both of them to doze off after a few minutes.

Until the very hard floor they were lying on became apparent, anyway, and they both began to gradually shift.

“Erwin.” Levi mumbled, finding himself wondering just one thing after all of this. “What did you leave at your office?”

He heard an exhale that he knew signalled Erwin smiling, and then he sat up onto his elbow and held out his closed fist. Whatever he’d gotten, he must have been holding it in his hand this entire time.

“You left this there.” He said, opening his fingers to reveal Levi’s favorite cravat. “I thought you might need it tomorrow.”

 

\-----

 

6/25/15, day 5, first time: 

 

“What do you mean?” Levi gasped, disbelief coloring his flushed face, and his otherwise dazed and satisfied expression. “Are you saying no one’s ever licked your asshole before?” **  
**

Erwin looked up from where he was lying between Levi’s legs, amusement in his eyes. He’d just finished doing that very thing to him, making a comment about how good it seemed to feel after he’d leisurely brought Levi to a slow, tremulous orgasm.

“No. Somehow, I’ve lived.”

“That’s ridiculous. That’s-” Levi stopped speaking for a moment while Erwin kissed up his stomach, licking off the come he’d gotten all over himself a few minutes ago.

It distracted him, but only for a second. He couldn’t say he was necessarily surprised or not; it was more like he was offended on Erwin’s behalf that he’d never gotten to experience it. He’d done it a handful of times to Levi so far, and seemed to enjoy giving it as much as Levi liked receiving it. That was hardly fair, though, and he was suddenly chiding himself for not having ever thought about this.

“Erwin.” He said suddenly, shifting with a huff. Together they moved until they were sitting up, until Levi could reach Erwin to pull him down for a kiss. He did it hard, roughly with a renewed determination after his release a few minutes ago, and then stopped to look at him. “Turn over.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow but said nothing, and did as Levi said. Now, their positions were reversed, with the exception of Erwin lying on his stomach rather than on his back like Levi had been.

Immediately, Levi’s eyes followed the lines of his broad back downward, until they were resting on the full, muscular globes of his ass cheeks and the tops of his thighs. He licked his lips. Regardless of whether Erwin had done this before or not, he really was a fucking idiot for not doing it sooner.

Placing one hand on each cheek, Levi squeezed and then pulled them apart, revealing the delicate pink bud in between. That was what he was looking for, and after studying it for a minute, Erwin shifted.

“What?” Levi asked defensively, when he glanced up to find Erwin’s eyes on him from over his shoulder. “Don’t act like you haven’t sat there and stared at my asshole before.”

At that, Erwin chuckled. He couldn’t argue because it was true, and also because Levi had dipped his head down to lick a stripe from the back of his balls to the top of his ass crack. As soon as his tongue touched his skin Erwin froze, his head dropping on its side onto the mattress so he could give Levi a mild look of surprise. His lips had parted in just the slightest and his eyes went a little lidded, prompting Levi to just repeat the motion again.

This time, though, he pressed the flat of his tongue down a little harder and let it linger over Erwin’s entrance, earning the tiniest hint of an intake of breath from him. Levi might have even called it a gasp, but he wasn’t sure, so he pulled back to look sideways at him.

“How’s that?” He asked, unable to stay away for long before he was back to sucking marks into the skin of Erwin’s plump ass cheek.

“It’s-” Erwin started, swallowing, pausing, thinking. “It’s different.”

“Good different?” Levi pressed, licking his hole again, mouthing at it a bit this time and very lightly, just barely pushing the tip of his tongue against the tight ring in the center.

He didn’t breach him yet, but it was hard enough to make Erwin make another sound, a breathy inhale that this time couldn’t be mistaken for a gasp.

“Yes.” Erwin admitted.

His voice sounded shaky, and when Levi peeked at him over his back he saw that the top of his cheeks were red. Was he embarrassed? Levi could understand if he was. Letting someone stick their face in your ass was about as intimate as it got physically, and it was easy to let your thoughts get away from you and start worrying about other things - like how potentially fucking gross it was.

Levi didn’t care, though. In fact, at this moment he was pretty sure there was no other place he’d rather be than at the juncture of Erwin’s long legs, smelling him, kissing his skin, licking at his most intimate place, tasting inside of it-

Fuck. Levi caught himself before he groaned. His thoughts had wandered quickly, and he forced himself to focus. This wasn’t about what he wanted. It was about Erwin, and making him feel good, making him experience something that he so graciously gave to Levi so often.

“You ok?” He asked hoarsely, shifting away slightly in case Erwin had decided he did not want him there.

“I’m fine, Levi. Don’t stop.” Was Erwin’s response.

It was half a plea, his tone higher than normal with it, and Levi realized that he wasn’t embarrassed, he was turned on. The thought made his own cock start to twitch back to life, but he barely gave it any mind before lowering his head back to Erwin’s ass. He kissed at the sensitive pucker, moved his mouth over it like he was kissing Erwin’s lips instead and lapped at it with his tongue, working his jaw while Erwin’s breathing continued to grow quick and heavy.

Levi didn’t stop again, instead keeping at it eagerly until Erwin felt relaxed and wet enough for him to go a bit further. He readjusted the grip he held on his ass cheeks to spread him as much as he could, and then pushed the tip of his tongue against his entrance with enough pressure for it to slip inside. The muscle was tight but it made way, and above him, Erwin’s gasping finally turned into a low moan.

The noise was like music to Levi’s ears, because it was the same sound Erwin made when he was blowing him and he started to let go, but it was even better here because there was so much more that Levi could do. He inched his thumb closer to Erwin’s hole as he thought about it, teasing the rim with it while he pushed his tongue a little deeper.

Then he pulled back, because he’d opened his eyes to notice that, although Erwin was well on his way to abandoning any control, he wasn’t quite there yet. He was lying on the bed and his hands were gripping the sheets, yes, but he looked tense, his muscles straining and not in the good way. It looked like he was trying his absolute hardest to stay still, and Levi scoffed.

“You can move, idiot.” He mumbled, pushing at Erwin’s thighs, guiding him until they were spread out beneath him and he was angling his ass up with his knees. “Like this. I know you want more.”

If it had been Levi he would’ve started grinding back against Erwin’s face as soon as he’d started, but even with his encouragement Erwin was uncertain at first. Or at least, that’s how he moved, only rocking back gently, hesitantly as if he was getting a feel for it once Levi ducked his head down again.

It was only when Levi found himself thinking ‘fuck it’ before abruptly thrusting the rest of his tongue inside Erwin’s ass that he finally jerked back hard enough to make Levi struggle for breath, and this time when a groan rang through the air it was from them both.

After that, they fell into as much of a rhythm as they could like this, with Erwin moving even more excitedly once he figured out that if he lowered himself enough and pushed back against Levi’s mouth at a certain angle, he could drag the underside of his cock against the bed. It made his noises come out even more breathier, each one spurring Levi on to fuck him that much more with his tongue, to suck at his ass and lick at his rim until his jaw was aching.

By then Erwin’s thighs had started to tremble, and he’d actually gone quiet again except for his loud panting. That meant he was getting close, Levi knew, too busy concentrating on reaching his release to make much sound, and he decided that there was only one thing left for him to do.

Pulling away, he wiped at his mouth and appraised Erwin’s entrance, running his thumb over the wet, swollen rim to watch it flutter. Then he gently inserted his index finger, and the tip of a second when it slid in smoothly. Erwin clenched around them and his breath hitched, his hips moving backwards greedily now in comparison to his reticence from before.

The deep groan that sounded in his chest when Levi pushed them deeper seemed to reverberate right through him, because immediately after that he’d bent to add his tongue back to what he was doing too. He let it mingle with his fingers, sweeping it inside of Erwin while he thrusted the two digits in and out, pleased when Erwin squirmed like he couldn’t get enough of it.

He’d forgotten everything else by then, of course, too wrapped up in the pleasure and the bliss to think. All he could do was pant and gasp desperately and rock backwards for more friction on his cock, until suddenly, his breath caught and he froze.

A split second later and he exhaled, the sound turning into a drawn out, loose moan that seemed to flow right through him in a full body shudder. He’d come, and Levi continued to lick him through it, lapping at his twitching hole eagerly to give him as much pleasure as he could before he became too sensitive.

That happened quick, though, because after he’d stopped shaking he started writhing instead, and Levi took that as his cue to pull away.

He sat back, rubbing his aching jaw, and stared at Erwin. Asking if he enjoyed himself would probably be a stupid question, because he looked boneless and sated and content, his skin glowing with a pink tinge. He was looking at Levi again from underneath hooded eyes and through strands of mussed blonde hair, a sort of dumbstruck expression on his face like he wasn’t sure what he should say.

“Well?” Levi asked, unable to help himself.

“I see why you like that so much.” Was Erwin’s response, of course something that would make Levi scoff. “Thank you.”

Whatever. Erwin had liked it, and had moaned louder than he’d ever heard him when he’d come. It had all been because of Levi’s mouth, and he couldn’t help but feel a little smug about it, especially since he’d been the first one to do this to him. No matter what, he knew, Erwin would never forget it.

With that thought, Levi found himself thinking that there was only one problem. He was hard again because of the amount of time he’d spent with his face pressed against Erwin’s luscious ass, and while there was, of course, several ways he could deal with his boner, while he was in this position he could think of only one.

“Erwin.” He said, looking down at Erwin’s ass again. He spread his cheeks and rubbed the tip of a finger against his entrance, watching with interest as his hips twitched. “Want to try something else?”

 

\-----

continuation of first time:

 

Levi was not a patient man. 

After Erwin had agreed to his next suggestion, getting his ass loose enough to take three of his fingers thrusting in and out smoothly, even after he’d eaten him out until he’d come, had taken some time. Enough time for an ache to settle in Levi’s balls, and enough time for him to have to fight back a whine like he sometimes had to when Erwin teased him to death.

Despite his need for relief, though, he took his time, because getting fucked was another new experience for Erwin and hurting him was not an option. And besides, when he was finally ready, when Levi’s cock was buried all the way inside him to the hilt, he decided the wait had been very much worth it.

Either way, at least now he had something to distract him while Erwin adjusted: the sight of his ass split around him, the rim stretched and red and slick with oil. It was probably one of the best things he’d ever seen, not to mention the sight of his strong, muscular, much-thicker-than-Levi’s thighs trembling delicately from where they were framing his own. 

It all made him eager to move, and the first time he did, pulling back and dragging his cock out of the tight embrace that was Erwin’s ass, he groaned deeply. 

The sound was the first of many to come, with Levi’s unrestrained noises soon joined by Erwin’s. His deep voice rang out louder than Levi had ever heard it before while he fucked him, even hitching once when he angled a particularly sharp thrust right into his most sensitive spot.

“Levi!” Erwin gasped when he did it again, the desperate, needy sound of his name falling from Erwin’s lips like that making Levi curse.

Whatever control he’d been holding onto snapped like a twig, and he dug his fingers into Erwin’s waist and shoved him down against the mattress. He pounded into him, his hips jerking so hard that he could no longer hear Erwin over the bed creaking and the wet, slapping noises, and he got a glimpse of Erwin’s face turned to the side, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hanging open, before searing pleasure blinded him and he shuddered roughly.

He came in a hot flash, gasping for breath, and when he was finished, when he pulled out and collapsed next to Erwin on the bed, the dazed, fucked out expression on his face was almost just as satisfying as his own orgasm had been.


	52. Drabbles 26-16

5/22/15, drabble #26 (prompt - levi is a college professor and erwin is his student):

 

Levi was on his third cup of coffee in thirty minutes, sitting in bed next to his still sleeping boyfriend, Erwin. **  
**

His blonde hair shone in the morning sun, the rays highlighting the edge of one cheekbone and casting the dips of defined muscle into shadow. Levi followed the lines of him down to where his hand rested nearby, and then stopped, because the differences between them were obvious.

It made sense, that Erwin’s younger-than-Levi’s-by-two-decades fingers were smooth and straight, and that his skin was tight and wrinkle free while Levi’s was noticeably older.

He didn’t understand it though, what Erwin saw in him when he had dozens of kids his age to chase after. He’d been Levi’s student in college, so eager to learn that he hadn’t been afraid to ask his waspish professor for extra help.

Erwin was eager in other ways too, Levi found out, after he’d persistently pursued him long enough for Levi to finally take him seriously.

He didn’t consider it a mistake, but sometimes he still wondered why Erwin put up with his grumpiness, his lack of energy and his older, middle-aged body when Erwin himself was so lively and, well, young and fit.

When he finally relented and slipped his hand under Erwin’s seconds later, tired of looking at his aged one, he stirred, opening his eyes to offer Levi a sleepy smile.

“Good morning.”

“What do you stay with an old man like me for?”

Erwin blinked, Levi’s question taking a moment to sink in while he woke up. It wasn’t the first time he’d said that, though, so Erwin didn’t have to dwell on his response for long.

“Because.” He said, kissing Levi’s wrinkles, first the ones on his hand and then on the corner of his eye. “I love you.”

 

\-----

 

5/19/15, #25 (selfie):

 

_Send me a picture? ;-)_ **  
**

Erwin’s text had come 8 minutes ago, after Levi told him he’d just finished showering. Clearly, it’d piqued his interest, but even though Erwin had seen him naked, they hadn’t been dating long and this shit still made Levi nervous.

He frowned after reading the message, debating on what to do. Erwin was out of town and it was obvious they were yearning to see each other, but Levi hated taking selfies.

He always felt awkward and it was no different now, everytime he tried a new angle making him feel more and more self-conscious about his appearance. He looked fine in the mirror, so why did his photos turn out so shitty? And had his dick  _always_  looked like that?

Levi wasn’t going to send Erwin a bad picture, but he was taking so long he feared his silence would make Erwin think he’d been rejected.

He wanted to show him though, so after deleting his 15th selfie, he decided that maybe his front just wasn’t his best view. Turning around, he stood, feet apart and holding the phone above his shoulder, looking through wet bangs to snap another picture.

Levi bit his lip, inspecting it. He wasn’t sure about his expression, but his ass was decent. Or as decent as it was going to get, anyway.

Closing his eyes, he pressed send, and then immediately set his phone down to vacate the room.

A second later and he was back, though, because Erwin’s response was instantaneous.

_You look mouthwatering. I wish I was there._  He said.  _I miss you, Levi. When I get back, I’m not going to let you leave the bed._

The words were sweet and full of promise, and Levi shivered.

Maybe, he thought, selfies weren’t so bad after all.

 

\-----

 

5/17/15, #24 (femwin):

 

Levi woke up to fingers sweeping through his hair and soft lips upon his brow, and a pair of round, full breasts in his face. **  
**

It was Erwin, rousing him because she wanted something. With the way she was touching him, rubbing and squeezing his muscles, it wasn’t hard to figure out what.

“Levi.” She purred, pulling his hand between her legs. “Wake up. I’m wet for you.”

Levi could feel it, the slick, silky warmth inside her folds, and he shifted to lazily take one of her nipples into his mouth. He was still half asleep, but her scent and the feel of her bare skin was rapidly hardening his cock.

Suddenly, he found himself pushed onto his back, Erwin’s fingers on his shoulders as she straddled him. The way she gazed at him made Levi blush, her expression heated and framed by loose blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders. When she kissed him, it tickled Levi’s neck.

After that she reached back, one hand at his chest holding him still while she lowered herself onto his cock. Both of them moaned when it slipped inside, hers a breathy gasp that continued as she started riding him, Levi’s a deeper groan that faltered when he bucked up into her.

She was tight around him, velvety and wet, squeezing him with every roll of her hips.  _She_  felt perfect, Levi thought, and  _he_ felt entranced, watching her breasts bounce and the apples of her cheeks go red while she took what she wanted. She ground herself down on him and he lifted his hips to help, biting his lip to try and stave off his orgasm for hers.

It worked, and when she came a moment later, Levi was rewarded with the sound of his own name upon her lips.

 

\-----

 

5/17/15, #23 (erwin  + vibrating toy):

 

The first setting made Erwin sigh, close his eyes with a delicate flutter. The second made him rock his hips into it, gently, urging Levi on until he turned it up to the third. **  
**

By then Erwin made his first sound, a quiet moan that went breathy when Levi twisted the toy.

It was just a tiny thing, no bigger than Levi’s middle finger. It’d slipped into Erwin’s ass easily and then right into place against his prostate, where the prolonged vibrations were now making his thighs tremble.

Levi could tell the pleasure was building, at the very least from how Erwin’s breath was coming short and heavy, how flushed he was and how his eyes had gone unfocused. His ass told him too, clenching around the toy like he was trying to take it in, not to mention how much his straining cock was leaking.

Levi twisted his wrist again, and it twitched.

“Think you can come just like this?”

“ _Yes._ ”

The word was practically a hiss as Erwin threw his head back, arching, and Levi slid a slick finger inside him underneath the toy. Erwin was relaxed and it went in quick, the resulting throaty groan going deeper when Levi pressed up against his prostate more firmly.

He held the toy there, adjusting it to the fourth and last setting.

“ _Le_ vi-”

Erwin bucked his hips once and then stilled, going silent. His mouth hung open and his eyes squeezed shut, brows drawn down sharply while he visibly tensed. Then, abruptly, he released with a jerk of his cock and a shuddering breath, painting his stomach white with lines of shiny, wet come.

Levi kept the toy in until he was almost writhing from sensitivity, and then shifted, slipping it out just as easily as it had gone in.

 

\-----

 

5/16/15, #22 (phone call during sex):

 

“Harder,  _harder!_ ” **  
**

“Levi-ah…I’m close-”

Levi was face down, ass up, back arched while Erwin pounded him from behind. It felt mind-blowing and they were both nearly there, but suddenly, Levi’s throaty moan was interrupted by his phone.

It was ringing. His asshole boss was calling. He had to answer, or he’d be fired.

“ _Levi_ , I’m-”

Erwin’s plea for release was interrupted by Levi’s ‘hello,’ strained, because Erwin was still balls deep in his ass. He hadn’t stopped, and apparently wasn’t going to.

“Ah! …Ah-hah, yeah-” Levi tried to focus and contain his noises when his boss started rattling away, somehow unable to hear the loud skin slapping sounds that seemed deafening to his ears.

Erwin continued thrusting into him, fucking his ass raw in a hard, steady rhythm that he apparently couldn’t break. He held Levi’s hips in place while he moved, huffing in exertion loudly behind him.

“Okay, okay,  _okay_.” Levi babbled, half-panicked, trying to control himself and to end the conversation.

His words sounded like moaning, though, and he cringed and tried to squirm. That just made Erwin’s cock brush against his prostate, the resulting ‘fuck!’ Levi blurted making his boss go silent and his dick nearly go soft from fear.

“Sorry, I, a-ah…I stubbed my toe.”

After that, Levi squeezed his eyes shut and shoved his hand into his mouth, disguising any escaping sounds as ‘uh-huhs’ or ‘mm-hms.’ Luckily, his boss talked so much Levi wasn’t really required to respond, and  _finally_ , he ended the conversation and allowed him to hang up.

As soon as he did, of course, Erwin stilled deep inside him, coming with a loud, rough groan.

“You mother _fucker_.” Levi cursed, turning to glare at Erwin behind him.

“Sorry.” Erwin said, looking sheepish and red-faced. “You felt too good.”

 

\-----

 

5/13/15, #21 (marriage proposal):

 

When Erwin went down on one knee, proposal was the last thing to cross Levi’s mind. **  
**

“Hey.“ He said, when Erwin kneeled abruptly and grabbed his hip. “You can’t suck my dick here. At least wait until we get back.”

“That’s not-”

Erwin cut himself off, chuckling, and took Levi’s fingers. His expression was normal - calm and collected as usual - but his hand was shaking. Levi cocked his head.

It was late, and the stars were out. Erwin had asked him to go walking in the village they’d retired in. He’d complained about the cool night air, but thrown Erwin’s old faded black jacket over his shoulders. That had been that, or so he’d thought.

“Levi.” Erwin began. "You’ve been with me for over 10 years now. I love you. I…I can’t imagine my life without you. I don’t deserve it, but it would make me happy if you’d be my husband.”

Levi was shocked into silence. His chest felt warm, tight, like it was constricting in on itself. Erwin’s eyes were shining.

“If you’ll have me, of course.” He added, faltering at Levi’s lack of response.

Then he found his voice, bubbling up through the emotion swirling inside him. Erwin loved him; he was proposing. He wanted to marry him, to spend the rest of his life with him. It was a promise, one that Levi had never thought Erwin would make.

“Yes. Of course I will, you big idiot.”

That was his answer, uttered while cupping Erwin’s cheek. Erwin laughed then, visibly relieved, his face contorting into an unbridled expression of happiness.

His movements after were hurried, more sure, as he reached into his pocket for a thin gold band that went on Levi’s finger easily. Afterward, Erwin hugged him, his arm tight around his back while Levi stroked his hair.

They stayed that way for quite some time.

 

\-----

 

5/11/15, #20 (erwin watching levi chop wood)

 

Once during their struggle, Erwin said he didn’t have hobbies. Now that it was over he still couldn’t name many, but there was one thing in particular he knew he enjoyed: watching Levi. **  
**

He could watch him do anything, entranced as much as he was with fondness for him, but right now he was chopping wood clad in only loose pants, and Erwin couldn’t take his eyes away if he wanted too.

They were preparing for winter, and Levi had worked up quite a sweat while he’d been outside. His glistening muscles were what caught Erwin’s eye first, shining with moisture in the sunlight and rippling underneath his skin delicately with every movement.  

After watching him long enough, Erwin found that there was a flow in what he was doing. First, Levi would tighten his grip on the axe, biceps bulging before he raised it. When he did, every muscle in his chest and stomach would flex and stretch, uncoiling beautifully while he secured his aim. Then he’d swing his arms downward in a perfect arc, jerking the axe forward so powerfully that the wood he’d split was sent flying in opposite directions.

It was a testament to his strength, but Erwin knew it was only a fraction of what Levi could do.

The thought was tremble-worthy until he was distracted again by Levi pausing after his swing, all of his muscles at rest and compacted tightly in place. They built up his form solidly, and Erwin wondered not for the first time how so much power could fit in such a petite body.

Then, he’d reach for another log and repeat, until eventually, Levi caught Erwin looking.

“Oi!” He shouted, throwing the axe over his shoulder and knocking Erwin from his trance. “Quit staring, pervert, and come help me.”

 

\-----

 

5/11/15, #19 (phantom limb pain)

 

“It’s hurting again?” **  
**

Levi’s question came at midnight, posed to Erwin after he’d awakened to find him sitting up in bed clutching at what remained of his right arm.

It’d become common since he’d lost it, the phantom ache that would hit suddenly, causing him to grimace in pain, to wince, to grunt underneath his breath or grab at his mutilated bicep, always attempting to hide what was obviously more than just a dull twinge.

Levi didn’t understand, but he didn’t have to in order to want to take the pain away. The only problem was Erwin’s stubbornness, his brushing aside all attempts Levi had made to help.

“Yes.” He answered him now though, relenting. “I know it’s gone, but I still feel it, like it’s being sliced, or-”

He stopped, but Levi knew what he’d been about to say: bitten. As in, by a titan. Frowning, he sat up, took Erwin’s arm in his hands to begin gently massaging the remnants of the muscle.

“Does this help?”

“Some. You should sleep, though.”

“Stubborn old man.”

Erwin ignored his chiding, going quiet while Levi’s hands relieved him of his pain. Gradually, the tension in his brow began to lessen, and Levi couldn’t help but grumble.

“You won’t let me help.”

“It’s ugly, Levi, I-”

“You think that shit matters?”

Levi snapped because it hurt, that Erwin would hide his pain for such a foolish reason, that he thought he’d be put off enough by a scar to not want to care for him.

He regretted his tone, though, so bending, he did the only thing he could think of to show Erwin he was wrong: he brushed his lips across the broken limb softly, lingering while Erwin watched.

He remained there, staring, until Erwin smiled and mumbled ‘thank you.’

 

\-----

 

5/9/15, #18 (cuddles)

 

Levi had two pillows: his, and Erwin. **  
**

It hadn’t started out that way, with Levi falling asleep facing away from Erwin and a foot of space between them. He hadn’t been touched affectionately since he was a child, he reasoned, what did he need it for now?

But then he would wake up tucked underneath Erwin, his arm tight around his middle with his knees behind his, his torso thrown over Levi so that he was practically lying on top of him.

It should’ve been uncomfortable but it wasn’t, even if his first reaction was to elbow Erwin in the ribs to move. He was trying to sleep, he didn’t need a fucking giant crushing him.

Slowly, though, he got used to it, or at least he told himself that so he wouldn’t have to admit he liked it, that he didn’t want to squirm away when Erwin held him.

It became the opposite, in fact, and he began to shift closer into Erwin’s arms when he woke up, or roll over so his face was pressed against his chest. The first few times made him frown and go red-faced, but he couldn’t deny how comforting it was, how warm and secure and cozy.

Is this what it’s like to feel loved? He wondered, encased in a cocoon of arms and legs that kissed him everytime he snuggled closer.

By then, they’d go to sleep wrapped around each other rather than on opposite sides of the bed, with Levi curling against Erwin and pillowing himself on top of him instead of the other way around.

He’d gotten past the point of being embarrassed somehow, and flopped on him whenever he had the chance, ignoring any complaints he got from Erwin about numb limbs.

Like he’d said, he had two pillows.

 

\-----

 

5/7/15, #17 (cuddles with more angst)

 

Everyone in the SL had nightmares, terrible dreams of ripping teeth and agonized screams, of spraying blood and lifeless, shredded soldiers. **  
**

Those, Levi had learned to live with.

There was one dream he hadn’t, however, a vivid nightmare that’d plagued him for decades, that always left his pulse pounding and his breathing rough and ragged.

It was of a boy and his mother, her loving presence the only thing he had in the whole world until it was gone. It had wasted away like her, grown weaker and weaker until one day, the boy woke up to find his mother cold and still next to him. Her face was gaunt, and when he shook her and called out ‘mama,’ she didn’t respond. That was when he realized she was dead, and when Levi would wake drenched in sweat.

This night the dream was worse than usual after recent events had roused bad memories, and when the boy tried to wake his mother, her corpse erupted into flames.

Levi shot up in bed as he fell back in his dream, gasping through the remnants of fear gripping his chest. His eyes were damp too because the boy had been crying, but when he reached up to wipe at them, another hand appeared.

It was Erwin, awakened by Levi’s nightmare. He brushed the tears away and took him underneath his arm before Levi could protest, chasing off the lingering dread with his warmth.

“What was it?” He murmured, his lips soothing against Levi’s ear, his neck, his cheek.

Swallowing, Levi thought of what Erwin now knew, the explanation he’d given when he handed off Kenny’s stolen titan serum. There was no point in hiding it now, so he shifted closer into Erwin’s chest, grabbing his hand before he whispered: “My mother.”

 

\-----

 

5/5/15, #16 (daddies au)

 

It was late. The end of another long day, Levi thought, of cleaning and cooking and taking care of three children while Erwin was at work. **  
**

He didn’t mind it, but it still made him tired, and after Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were finally tucked away in bed, all he wanted to do was curl up on the couch. His first idea was to drink a glass of wine and maybe watch television, but Erwin was there when he walked into the room, reading a book in his recliner. Relaxing with him sounded like a much better idea, so he perched himself on the arm of the chair and slumped against his husband when he made room.

“Everyone asleep?” Erwin asked, setting down his book to wrap an arm around Levi.

“Yeah, finally.”

Levi made himself comfortable, nestling against Erwin’s side and thinking about how rare it was that they had alone time like this. Usually by now, Erwin would be asleep and snoring in his chair, and the fact that he was still awake made Levi consider taking advantage of it.

Once he laid his head down and noticed how good Erwin smelled and how warm he was, he’d made up his mind, and decided that he was definitely ready for some adult time.

“Erwin.” He murmured, pressing his lips to Erwin’s neck.

“Yes, Levi?”

Erwin’s arm came around to rest on Levi’s hip, and there was a smile in his voice. He knew what Levi wanted, but was apparently still intent on being a coy bastard about it.

“The kids are asleep.”

“So you’ve said.”

Levi’s mouth had continued to work its way up Erwin’s jaw towards his lips as he spoke, and at that, he rolled his eyes.

“Kiss me, you idiot.”

Erwin obeyed, and no sooner had he done it than Levi was melting against him, opening his mouth so he could feel his hot breath and wet tongue. It only took him seconds to start losing himself, until he heard a small pair of feet pattering around the corner, anyway.

“Ewwwww!” He heard, as his eyes flew open. “Daddy and Papa are kissing!”

It was Eren, and of course, he wasn’t alone.

“Are their clothes off?”

That was Armin. He was only 6, and Levi didn’t even want to know where he’d heard that from.

Last but not least was Mikasa, appearing behind her two brothers quietly and rubbing at her eyes. She didn’t speak, but followed the boys as they padded forward to approach their daddies in the recliner.

“Daddy and Papa don’t take their clothes off.” Erwin said, adjusting so that Levi wasn’t half sitting in his lap anymore.

While Erwin held his arm out for the kids, Levi grumbled under his breath about how close they’d come to having a moment to themselves, a moment for something that he’d managed to get quite excited for in the span of just a few minutes.

This wasn’t the first time they’d been interrupted, though, and it wouldn’t be the last, so all Levi could really do was sigh, letting Mikasa climb into his lap while Eren and Armin made themselves comfortable on top of Erwin.

“Even when you take a bath?” Eren asked in response to Erwin’s previous statement, designed to stop any of the children from thinking they knew remotely anything about sex.

“Even when we take a bath.” Erwin answered, and Armin giggled.

“Oi.” Levi said then, interrupting, narrowing his eyes at the three when they all went silent. Judging by their faces, they knew what was coming. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

Eren’s expression turned sheepish, and he immediately looked to Armin for help. Armin opened his mouth to speak, but faltered when he saw Levi’s face growing sterner and sterner because he suddenly had a sinking feeling. Beside him, Erwin cleared his throat, trying to support his husband, but before Armin could work up the nerve to explain, Mikasa tugged on Levi’s shirt.

She looked up at him, meeting Levi’s blank expression with a nearly matching one of her own, and spoke.

“Eren peed.”

 


	53. Kuchel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/11/15 (part 1) and 5/11/15 (part 2)
> 
> more not eruri, but about kuchel and baby levi

It was late at night, almost early morning - not that anyone in the Underground would know from sight. **  
**

Watches and clocks were the only way to keep track of the time there, and when a woman was roused from sleep in the middle of the night, she first checked her pocket watch to see what time it was. She sighed when she saw, rising out of bed and finding something to wrap over her nightgown.

Her name was Kuchel, and she was a prostitute in the Underground District of Sina. While it wasn’t unusual for someone of her profession to be woken up in the middle of the night like this, her customers had been dwindling lately to almost nothing and she had gotten used to sleeping undisturbed.

Yawning as she checked her reflection in the mirror quickly before straightening her long, black hair, she made sure her hands and the bulk of the cover she wore were positioned in front of her stomach, easily disguising what lay beneath.

When she opened the door, she expected it to be a random man, and fixed a smile on her face. However, who she saw wasn’t a customer at all - it was someone else, someone who made her amiable smile drop into a fierce scowl.

“You. Again?” She said, moving to close the door even as she spoke.

The man stuck his foot out though, blocking it and sticking his head through to look at her. “Hey, hey, hey. Kuchel, let me in, we gotta talk about-”

“If you’ve come all the way back down here to try to talk me out of having this baby again, you’re wasting your damn time, Kenny.”

“Would you just let me in?” He said after a brief pause, fixing her with a matching scowl of his own.

Kuchel sighed but relented, turning away from the door and leaving it to Kenny to let himself in. She moved over to the stove in her tiny, one room home to start a pot of tea, and then sat down at the table to fix Kenny with an appraising look.

“Well?”

“Is this really how you treat your dear brother, Kuchel, after not seeing me for twenty years?”

“I saw you two weeks ago, you idiot. Now tell me what you want.”

Kenny sighed, taking off his hat before plopping down into the chair opposite her and scratching his head.

“Remember how I was telling you about Gramps? He spilled the beans about our family. At first it sounded like a load of shit, but I believe it.”

Kuchel sat, listening to Kenny explain to her everything their grandfather had told him about their family - the Ackermans - one of her thin eyebrows raising higher and higher the entire time. That was the only sign of interest she displayed, keeping the rest of her face either blank or fixed with a disdainful expression at what she heard.

“That’s quite a tale.” She said quietly when he was done, crossing her legs.

“Yeah, but I told you I believe him. It makes sense. But its also why you can’t keep that brat you got growing inside you. You gotta get rid of it while you still can.”

Kuchel started shaking her head as soon as he began, standing up to go get the tea. He’d already tried this last time, and she didn’t want to fucking hear it. She was around four months pregnant by her best estimates, and although she would likely never know who the father was, she had decided she wanted to keep it before her brother had ever come back into her life.

It should have never happened in the first place, because she was sure she hadn’t missed any of the preventive measures her and the other workers at the brothel took to prevent pregnancy. But it did somehow, and as soon as she realized it, she felt something for the baby growing inside her. She’d never thought of herself as the motherly type, but whether it was instinct or not, she knew that she wanted to care for and protect this baby, and nothing that Kenny told her was going to change that.

“You heard what I said about the King being afraid of us, didn’t you? That’s why the MP were always snooping around me and Gramps.”

“The ones you killed?” Kuchel stated coolly, bringing him a cup of tea.

“Yeah. This makes you a target, though. I know those MP bastards are too chicken shit to come down here that often, but don’t you wanna leave? I told you I could help you get out. I can protect you and feed you, but I can’t protect you and a kid both.”

“And I told you I don’t need protection, Kenny.” Kuchel said, clenching her fingers as if to demonstrate. “I’ve broken a man’s arm on more than one occasion, and I’d do it again if I had too.”

“Beating the shit out of men won’t get you food.”

“I make enough money for food. I get good business.”

“How long is that gonna last? I can already tell you’re knocked up. When you start getting fat, all you’re going to get is the sickos who are into that shit. And besides, do you think letting men fuck you while you’re like that is a good start to taking care of a kid?”

Kuchel had been sipping her tea but at that, she set her cup down, the porcelain clinking loudly on the table and interrupting him. “You’re a murderer, what the fuck do you know about taking care of babies? I told you I’m having it, and you’re not going to change my mind. Now, if you want, we can pretend you just came for a family visit and we can talk about something else, or you can try that again and see what happens.”

Speaking calmly and evenly, she flicked her wrist around and bent it, showing Kenny the knife handle that slid out of the sleeve of her nightgown.

“You’re gonna rip Kenny the Ripper?” He said after staring at it for a moment, giving her a grin.

Kuchel didn’t answer, only tucked the knife back into her sleeve and continued to drink her tea. Kenny left his own cup untouched and went silent - uncharacteristic for him, she could tell - until he finally stood up, grabbing his hat and setting it back onto his head.

“You look just like Gramps, you know.” He said, appraising her. “Maybe your kid will too.”

With that, he was gone, out the door without a word of goodbye, and Kuchel did not see him again until after she’d had her baby.

He’d been right about losing customers - something that she’d already known was happening anyway and that she’d been prepared for. She’d been saving money before she got pregnant to pay the stair fee so she could get out of the Underground, and had more than enough to use for food and other things she needed. That had been her dream, but that dream was dead now - or rather, it had morphed. Now it was her dream for her child, because no mother would want their offspring to have to live their life in this hell for very long.

“Well? Is the damn thing a boy or a girl?” Kenny asked the next time he showed up, banging on Kuchel’s door loudly one morning and blurting the question out first thing.

She’d let him in, adjusting her clothing from where she’d been trying to feed the baby without much luck, and sat down at the table with him cradled in her arms and the resolution to try again later in her mind.

“A boy. I named him Levi.” She answered, staring down at her son’s head of wispy black hair, his long, dark eyelashes set out against small pale cheeks. He was only two months old, but his dark blue eyes had already started to fade to a pale grey color, clear and beautiful like she remembered the morning sky to be.

Kenny was peering down at him from next to her too, a slight grimace on his face as he appraised the baby. “Levi, eh? He looks like a gremlin. Say hello to your Uncle Kenny, you little gremlin.”

Levi was awake with his fingers shoved into his mouth, drooling all over them and remaining quiet while Kuchel spoke. When Kenny waved at him, though, he looked over, lazily blinking once and watching him curiously. After that, Kenny told Kuchel he’d come to tell her their grandfather had finally died, and they spoke calmly until Levi began to get fussy, his cries getting louder when Kuchel failed to calm him down.

“What’s his problem?” Kenny asked, adjusting his hat.

“He’s hungry.”

“Can’t you feed him? Stick something in his mouth so he’ll shut up?”

“Tch.” Kuchel scoffed in irritation, standing up and turning her back to Kenny in a whirl.

She pulled her dress down and angled Levi’s head towards her breast, where he latched on eagerly and started to suck. Just like earlier, though, nothing would come out of either one, and after a moment Levi began to cry again, waving his tiny fists around angrily from inside the blanket he was swaddled in.

“Shit.” Kuchel swore, fighting back tears of frustration and adjusting Levi in her arms.

It had been like this off and on from the beginning - sometimes she would have milk for her baby, and sometimes she would barely have anything or nothing at all, but recently it had started to get much worse. She hadn’t been able to feed him the night before, either, and if something didn’t change soon, she was going to have to look elsewhere.

“What’s the deal?” Kenny interrupted her thoughts, causing her to look over her shoulder.

“I can’t. It-” She mumbled after a moment, her face heating up in embarrassment as she averted her eyes and swallowed. “It’s common down here.”

“You’re not healthy. I told you this place was bad news. You’re gonna end up like those people I see in alleyways, blind with their fucking legs all twisted up. If you had come with me, you-”

“If I’d come with you, I wouldn’t have my son.”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“If that’s all you’re going to say, I don’t know why you’re still here.” Kuchel said, pulling her dress back up and turning around, speaking over Levi’s cries as she began to look for her cloak. “You’re wasting your time, again, and I’m not going to listen to it.”

His words made her feel more frustrated than she already was, pushing her into action. Although it was common among women in the Underground, like she’d said, that didn’t mean it didn’t make her feel like she couldn’t take care of her own child. It was a terrible feeling, especially when she’d known from the first moment she laid eyes on him that she would do anything for him, even die for him if she had to.

She wished she could do it herself, because even though it was painful sometimes, feeding Levi made her feel closer to him, allowed her to watch him while he drank quietly. It was how she’d first memorized every detail of his face, his tiny nose lips more endearing to her than anything she’d ever seen. She savored the way he wrapped his hand around her finger while he ate, and how he curled up against her chest afterward to go to sleep.

It hurt that she would have to give all of this up even once, but her baby needed to eat. She had no choice: she was going to have to find someone else.

There were women in the Underground - wet nurses, they were referred to - who were able to produce breastmilk. They charged for their services, though, and that was the only problem, because Kuchel had no idea if she had enough to pay for it. She was almost out of money, and her business had not picked up any. She couldn’t leave Levi at home to go work at the brothel, and not many men wanted to visit her while there was a crying baby in the room, even if she had sectioned off a space for him to sleep so he wouldn’t be visible.

Whatever she had left, she would likely end up using on this, leaving her without any money or food for herself. But she would worry about that later, first thing was first - getting milk for her hungry child.

“Woah, woah, woah, sis. Slow down, where the hell ya going?” Kenny said, standing up when it became obvious that she intended to leave.

“Levi needs milk. I’m going to find a wet nurse.”

“Don’t you have to pay for that?”

Kuchel stopped fastening her cloak, shifting Levi to her other arm to look at Kenny. Levi had stopped wailing, but tears were still streaming down his face, and he clung to her shoulder tightly.

“Yeah.”

“How much you got?”

Scowling, Kuchel looked away, shoving her hand into the pocket of her dress, fumbling with the few coins she had left. Kenny had asked, but he didn’t wait for her to answer. He stood up, adjusting his hat again and stalking toward the door.

“Just wait here, mama, I’ll be back.”

“What? Where are you-”

He was gone though, and he didn’t come back. Instead, a wet nurse came in his place, telling Kuchel that she’d been sent by ‘The Ripper’ to feed ‘the gremlin.’ Kuchel was unsure at first, not exactly expecting this turn of events, and didn’t know if she should trust anyone who had been sent by her brother with her baby.

However, Levi had started crying again at the knock to the door, and it only took one look at his red, tear stained face, waving his fists and kicking his feet around in the air from where she’d laid him down on the bed for her to relent.

The wet nurse had him quiet, full, and content within minutes, and gave him back to Kuchel as soon as she was done so that he still drifted off in her arms, his fingers shoved into his mouth again. She wiped the still drying tears from his cheeks, bending to place a kiss atop his forehead, relieved that he was calm and happy and full even though she hadn’t been able to do it herself. She heard the wet nurse say she would be back tomorrow, but then barely heard her leaving, too wrapped up in watching Levi to notice.

Just as she finally moved to go lie down with him, however, he turned his head in his sleep, spitting up messily all over the front of her dress.

“Brat…” She murmured with a sigh, her tone soft and loving despite her words. Gently, she took a damp rag, wiping Levi’s mouth before giving him one last kiss, setting him down on the bed so she could get to work cleaning herself up. 

 

\-----

 

“Mama, mama!” A small voice shouted, accompanied by the sound of tiny feet pounding up wooden steps. **  
**

It was Levi, running up to the tiny, one room home he shared in the Underground with his mother.

Kuchel could hear him coming and for a split second felt fear, wondering if something was wrong because Levi’s loud yelling had startled her. Her first instinct was to grab a knife and prepare for a fight, but after her son called her again she realized his voice held excitement rather than panic. Setting the weapon down, she told herself to relax, but still hurried toward the door anyway to throw it open and meet him.

“Mama!” Levi shouted once more, huffing to catch his breath as he nearly barreled into her.

His eyes were wide and shiny and his cheeks were pink, and Kuchel wondered what had her normally calm and serious son so excited. Usually it took quite a lot to get him this worked up, but whatever it was, he was hiding it behind his back.

“What is it, Levi?” She asked, bending to kneel in front of him.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and the other on his head, automatically licking her fingers to smooth down a cowlick that was sticking up from his mat of inky black hair. He squirmed away from her hand, scowling at the touch, but couldn’t hide the eagerness that remained shining behind his eyes. It was brought on by whatever he held in his hands, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak he closed it again, suddenly going sheepish and looking away.

Kuchel raised an eyebrow.

“Levi.” She said again. “What have you got?”

Levi bit his lip, seemingly having some sort of internal debate about whether he should show her or not. In the end, though, his excitement won out over whatever reluctance he felt, and slowly, he shifted to pull his arms out from behind his back. In one palm, Kuchel saw, he held a dirty cloth, bunched up around what it was inside that he wanted to show her: tea leaves, broken and loose, a whole pile of them scattered delicately about the wrinkles of the fabric.

Immediately, Kuchel knew the reason for his guilt and hesitance. The excitement, though, she wasn’t sure about. As far as she knew, Levi had never had tea.

“Where did you get this?” She asked sternly, deciding to address the guilt first.

“From a cart.” He responded, looking down. For a moment he stared at the floor, but then his grey eyes slowly lifted to meet his mother’s matching ones. “A box fell off.”

Even from his limited explanation, Kuchel knew exactly what had occurred. He’d been wandering around, probably in the market, when a box of goods fell off a merchant’s cart. The contents had spilled, and Levi, along with likely dozens of others, had swarmed in like vultures to gather whatever they could find.

That’s how it was in a place like the Underground, where everyone was so poor. There were people who waited in the streets for that very thing to happen, but Kuchel had repeatedly told Levi not to steal. Not because she was concerned with him committing a crime that might be necessary to survive, but because it put him in danger from retaliating merchants or the Military Police, both who would surely deal with him harshly.

Shit. She thought, moving her hand to gently tug his ear before chiding him. “How many times have I told you not to steal?”

“Sorry, mama.” He mumbled, apologizing, but not without twisting his mouth into a stubborn frown. She sighed, and his eyes focused on her, watching to see whether she was truly angry or not. “You were talking about tea, and-”

“What? When?”

“With your friend. You said you missed it. I heard you.”

Kuchel frowned, rattling her brain to try to figure out what Levi was talking about. Then, it came to her. Last week a friend of hers was visiting, another prostitute she knew who had also once lived above ground. They’d been talking idly about things they remembered, when Kuchel had joked that sometimes, the thing she missed most was having tea. Down here tea was a luxury, and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a halfway decent cup.

Levi had been nearby playing with a wooden toy her friend had brought him, apparently listening a lot closer than she’d thought.

With that realization, she now knew the reason for his excitement: in his mind, he was bringing her a gift, and there was no way she could be mad at him now. He’d disobeyed her, but any ounce of ire she had left was replaced by a swelling of warmth in her chest, and it was difficult to hold back a smile from blossoming on her face.

“Tch.” She said lightly, visibly relenting and taking him into her arms for a hug and a kiss. Then she opened her mouth again, though, because he still needed to be reminded not to steal. If he had gotten caught over something like this, she would have never forgiven herself. “Thank you, Levi. Its nice that you thought of your mother, but promise me you won’t do this again. I’ve told you over and over what happens to thieves who get caught. You don’t want some bastard merchant to cut off your hand, do you?”

Pulling away from her son, Kuchel looked into his eyes, making sure that he was listening. He stared right back at her, his expression still holding a bit of stubbornness, and for a moment, she thought he was going to protest. But then whatever disobedience still inside him melted away, and he shook his head, telling her no, he did not want to lose his hand to an angry merchant.

“Good. Now come here, help me.”

Kuchel took the tea leaves, getting up and walking over to their table, leaving Levi standing there looking at her curiously. A second later and he followed, going up onto his tiptoes to watch her set the cloth down onto the table. Then she went over to their small cabinet and produced an old kettle, two teacups with chipped rims, and paper filters for the leaves.

“What are you doing?” He said finally, unable to keep himself from asking any longer.

“Making tea. I’m going to teach you how. Here, take this outside and fill it with water.”

Handing him the kettle, Levi took off, eager to help and nearly sprinting out the door and down the stairs for the water pump. Kuchel could hear his footsteps fading, and then silence for a moment before she heard him coming back.

“Alright. Go put it on the furnace. The tea flavor comes from the leaves, and the water has to be hot enough or it won’t brew right.”

“How long?”

Bending, Kuchel sniffed the tea. “This is black tea, so the water will need to be boiling before we take it off. Come smell it, Levi, after you’ve started the furnace.”

Levi obeyed, first putting the kettle on top of their tiny furnace and starting the fire - something that he’d been doing since he was able - and then padded over to climb into his mother’s lap. Leaning over, he repeated her action and sniffed the tea leaves, once, and then again after he looked up at her and she nodded encouragingly.

“It smells good.” He said, his small eyes going wide.

“Yes.” Kuchel smiled, running her hand through his hair again.

This time, Levi didn’t try to squirm away as he had before, too distracted by his inspection of the tea leaves in front of him.

After that, Kuchel showed him how to put them inside the paper filters. It was a poor excuse for what the more affluent used to steep their tea, but it was all they had, and it would at least get the job done enough for them to have a decent cup.

“Now, we wait on the water.” She explained, after they’d set the bound leaves in place.

Soon, it was boiling, and she went to fetch it herself while Levi remained in the chair. With the kettle in hand, she next leaned over him carefully to pour some water into each cup. She could see her son out of the corner of her eye, and as the liquid hit the tea leaves, the clear water immediately began to turn brown. Beneath her, Levi gasped and his eyes went wide, everything about him demonstrating that he was very obviously fascinated by what was happening in front of him.

He was excited again, she saw, staring into the cups even as she stepped away to put the kettle down, and the sight of her normally sullen son so full of childish wonder over something so simple made her smile. It caused her to feel a nearly overwhelming sense of motherly affection, too, and she couldn’t help but walk back over to kiss the top of Levi’s head.

“It still smells good.” He told her, staring down into the cups and barely noticing what she’d done, letting the steam waft up and around his nose.

“Just a few more minutes, and it will be done. Then we have to wait for it to cool off. You don’t want to burn your tongue.”

Levi was silent for what could have only been 30 seconds, and then started squirming in his chair as his impatience began to get the better of him. Another minute later and he couldn’t stand it, tilting his head back to ask Kuchel how much longer they had.

“Do you think it’s done?” Instead of answering, she responded with another question, causing him to look down into his cup of tea and furrow his brows. “Do you think the leaves have been soaking long enough to flavor the water?”

He waited a moment, what must have been another minute, and then nodded for Kuchel to remove the teabags they’d made. They didn’t have any sugar or milk, which was a shame, because she was not even sure Levi was going to like it without anything to make it sweet. To her surprise though, he did, his eyes lighting up again after it had cooled down enough and he’d taken his first sip.

“Its good.” He announced, holding the hot cup gingerly between two small hands.

“It is.” Kuchel agreed, tasting it herself. She wasn’t lying. Whatever cart Levi had stolen this from, it must have been headed above ground to some rich noble. “Black tea is my favorite.”

“Are there other kinds?”

“Yes. There are many, and they aren’t always just for enjoying like this. Some kinds can help you go to sleep, and other kinds can keep you awake. There are even kinds that can help you get better when you’re sick.”

Eyes wide again as he soaked in the information, Levi took another sip, and after that they continued to drink their tea together in silence. Levi slurped his quite noisily, and finished his long before Kuchel did, getting up to wash his cup off without her even having to ask.

“We’ll keep the rest in here.” She told him once she was finished too, wrapping up the remaining handful of leaves in the cloth and hiding it in the back of their cabinet. “It stays fresh if you keep it somewhere dark.”

“Why?” Levi asked, watching her, up on his tiptoes again to stare into the cabinet.

Kuchel chuckled, wrapping an arm around Levi’s shoulders to draw him to her. “I don’t know. That’s what my mother always told me. Now, go wash up.”

Levi obeyed while Kuchel secured the tea, thinking that it would be a while before she had another cup. She wanted it to last, but it turned out, Levi liked it so much that the next day, he was asking her for more despite the fact that he’d stolen it for her. He was just a boy, though, and down here, with so little for him to be happy about and barely anything for her to give him, she couldn’t tell him no. So they both had another cup of tea, and then two more the next day, and two more the day after that until the tea leaves were finally gone.

By that time, Levi was able to make it all by himself, something for which Kuchel praised him for immensely. Perhaps one day, she hoped, watching her son carefully pour hot water into two tea cups, it would be a skill he would be able to use above ground, with tea - good tea - that he was able to buy rather than steal.

It was a small hope, but in a place like this there wasn’t much, and she couldn’t help but hold onto it long after the tea leaves had run out.


	54. Drabbles 15-10

5/4/15, #15 (pearl necklace)

 

“What are you doing, Levi?” **  
**

“Be quiet.”

“Yes, sir.”

Erwin was teasing, but his words just made Levi bite his lip and focus that much more on what he was about to do.

He shoved Erwin back into a chair and climbed on top of him, kissing him rough and quick, pulling away no sooner than Erwin opened his mouth. He tugged at his shirt and nosed at his adam’s apple, licking at the center of his throat before he latched his lips over the spot hungrily.

Then he sucked hard, sharply enough to make Erwin flinch.

“Levi-” He started, interrupted when Levi grabbed at his jaw, angling it away so he could move to his left.

This time he bit to make his mark, and continued to mouth a possessive trail across Erwin’s neck with his lips, tongue, and teeth.

“That bastard touched you. In the bar.”

Levi only explained after he’d gone over the other side too, sitting back to examine the reddening bruises that now swept across Erwin’s skin.

It was Saturday and they’d gone out, stumbling across a co-worker of Erwin’s during drinks. Levi had ignored him until he had the gall to brush his thumb across Erwin’s throat as he’d clapped him on the shoulder to say goodbye, and for some reason, it’d filled him with instant, burning jealousy.

He’d practically dragged Erwin home afterward with only one thing on his mind: staking his claim over where that sleazeball had touched him.

“You don’t have to worry, Levi.”

Erwin’s voice was soft when he spoke, Levi noticed, in contrast to how rock hard his dick was in his pants.

“I know.” Levi replied, kissing him, because that wasn’t why he’d done this. “When you go back to work Monday, I want that asshole to see.”

 

 

\-----

 

5/4/15, #14 (creampie)

 

There wasn’t a better sight, Erwin thought, than Levi’s ass after he’d been fucked raw. **  
**

It was what he was looking at now, kneeling behind where he’d bent him over the bed, spreading him wide so he could see where his cock had filled him up with spurt after spurt of hot, sticky come.

Levi was open, wet, and although he wasn’t finished, he knew what Erwin wanted and didn’t protest. He didn’t even call him a pervert - couldn’t, really, when he was just as bad, pushing down with his ass to squeeze as much of Erwin’s come out of him as he could without him even having to ask.

“Very good.” Erwin purred, finding the sight of it, the evidence of what they’d done salaciously satisfying, somehow.

It leaked from his hole obscenely, dripping in a slow, wet line down his balls, and Erwin reached out to catch a drop that threatened to run down Levi’s thigh with his tongue.

The taste and scent drew him in and he couldn’t pull away, following the trail of it up to his ass, planting his lips over where it was still leaking out for him. He swallowed what escaped, holding Levi open, sucking and licking and mouthing at his hole hungrily until his chin was soaked with saliva and he’d cleaned out every last wet, filthy drop.

Levi had whimpered when Erwin first started, pushed himself up onto his toes to shove his ass against his face while he jerked off, but by then, he’d spilled all over his hand and thighs with a loud moan.

It hadn’t taken long with how Erwin ate him out, and as soon as he finished up behind him, he stood.

Flipping Levi over, he bent, and began to clean that mess up too.

 

\-----

 

5/1/15, #13 (probation)

 

“You’re late.” **  
**

“Forgive me, officer. I got lost. This isn’t the police station.”

“Whatever. Same drill. Fill it up.”

The sound of plastic hitting the table made Erwin smile, his eyes darting from the cup to who had dropped it: Levi, his probation officer. Years ago, Erwin committed tax fraud to keep his father’s business afloat. Probation was his punishment, but turns out, it wasn’t so bad. Not when you loved the man who was supposed to keep an eye on you, anyway.

“So strict.” Erwin clicked his tongue, looking at Levi opposite him.

“Don’t give me that. You know the rules. We aren’t supposed to do this shit, so-”

“I know. We have to be careful.”

Erwin moved to kiss him, his lips lingering until Levi shoved him away and gestured towards the bathroom.

He teased, but he understood; he was a criminal, and Levi wasn’t supposed to see him like this. They weren’t in a relationship - couldn’t be - but every so often Levi succumbed to temptation, letting Erwin ‘report for testing’ at his apartment so they could spend time together outside of their officer-and-probationer relationship.

Tonight, Erwin decided, he was going to spend as much time as he could inside Levi’s bedroom.

“Was I clean?” He murmured into Levi’s hair when they were done, holding him, smiling when they kissed and Levi just frowned this time instead of pushing him away.

He was content to lie there as long as he could, but as always, it couldn’t last.

“Yeah.” Levi answered, sitting up to toss Erwin his shirt, causing his smile to fade and his heart to sink. “But you should go.”

“When can I stay?” He asked, knowing what Levi’s answer would be before he even turned to look at him.

“In 8 months.”

 

\-----

 

4/20/15, #12 (prompt - "erwin taking care of levi with diarrhea and levi is doki"):

 

“Erwin!” **  
**

Levi’s voice was high, shaky, hinged on panic. He sounded weak, so unlike himself that it caused Erwin to shoot up out of his chair swiftly, making his way down the hall at top speed towards the bedroom.

He found Levi curled up under blankets, his skin pale and clammy and his eyes wide. He was sick with food poisoning, and noting his grimace, Erwin knew what he was going to say next.

“I have to shit.”

Wordlessly, Erwin helped him from the bed - necessary by now because he’d been like this for over a day - and to the bathroom, much to Levi’s chagrin. He cursed the entire time in a strained tone, walking stiffly in order to avoid a - well, an  _accident_ , and slammed the door in Erwin’s face.

He didn’t take offense. Levi was frustrated and sick, and humiliated by this entire experience.

“I’m never eating Petra’s cooking again.” He groaned once he was back in bed, shivering while Erwin re-cocooned him in blankets.

“I know. Water?”

Levi accepted the glass Erwin handed to him, gulping it down before collapsing onto his pillow. His forehead was sweaty, so Erwin took a damp cloth and began to wipe his face, watching as Levi closed his eyes.

“How’s your stomach?”

A pained sigh was Levi’s only response, muffled by the pillow. Thinking he wanted to be alone, Erwin moved to leave, only to pause when he felt thin fingers grabbing his wrist.

“Thanks for…helping me, or whatever-”

Erwin turned when Levi mumbled, saw one eye peeking up at him above a scowling, reddened face. He knew it wasn’t from fever, so he smiled, tangling their fingers together before pressing a kiss to Levi’s forehead.

“Of course.”

This time when Levi sighed, it was in contentment.

 

\-----

 

4/30/15, #11 ("chubwin"):

 

“Look at you.” Levi said, voice laced with mock derision. “How many have you eaten?” **  
**

“4 or 5.”

“4  _or_  5?”

“They’re good, Levi.”

Erwin smiled from where he was standing next to Levi at their table, bending to kiss his cheek, the corner of his mouth, his lips. He was still chewing the cookie he’d been eating, and his breath smelled like chocolate.

He stood and reached for another, and Levi rolled his eyes.

He wasn’t really mad, though. He couldn’t be - he was the one who made the cookies for Erwin,  and by now, nearly ten years after the titans had disappeared, this conversation was old hat anyway.

Erwin had been eating his treats for a decade, and neither of them could deny that without their constant training, he’d gained weight. Defined abs had been replaced by a round belly, his formerly tight ass and strong thighs composed of more soft fat now than muscle.

Levi teased him, of course, but he didn’t actually mind. To him, it was a simple sign that Erwin was happy, or at least spending more and more time relaxing and enjoying life - the life that neither one of them had ever dreamed they’d have - rather than the constant fighting. That was why, even though Levi knew his cooking didn’t help, he couldn’t stop baking for him even if he wanted to.

Besides, he thought, wrapping arms around Erwin and pressing his face into his midsection, his squishy stomach was a lot more comfortable to rest his head on now.

Above him, Erwin finished the cookie, humming his appreciation while threading fingers through Levi’s hair.

“You’ve spoiled me.” He mumbled blissfully, turning Levi’s ears red.

Rather than answer, he just reached around and pinched the fat on his rear.

 

\-----

 

4/29/15, #10 (marijuana):

 

It wasn’t the pot itself that Erwin necessarily liked, it was the experience of doing it with Levi. **  
**

His boyfriend kept a steady stash of it in a box in the back of his closet, ready to be rolled up in a joint whenever he had a long day or needed to relax.

If Erwin was around, he would share it, of course, and even though he knew the stuff wasn’t technically addictive, he was quite sure he was addicted to the way that Levi would crawl into his lap after taking a hit, holding his face still with both hands while he leaned forward to blow smoke into his mouth.

Levi would stare at him until he exhaled and it billowed out around their heads, the smell of pot strong and invading their nostrils. Then Levi would kiss him, a quick, sweet press of his lips that left Erwin mourning every time he pulled away.

They’d rinse and repeat until the joint was gone, and at that point, nearly driven crazy by Levi’s teasing mouth, Erwin would pin him down, kiss him until he was breathless as they both fell into a hazy bliss together.

Every time the experience was different, but every time it made Erwin feel closer to Levi. Not that he never did while they were sober, but Levi was more relaxed like this, more open and talkative and prone to laughter.

It was like they were in their own world while they were high too, lying around together lazily, just talking or having sex. Everything else tended to disappear for those few hours, and then just as quickly as it’d happened, it would be over, leaving Erwin looking forward to the next time even though he knew he shouldn’t.

He was, like he’d said, addicted. 

 


	55. Drabble 9: Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/26/15
> 
> i feel like this one deserved its own chapter

Luckily for Erwin, Hange said, the spell was temporary. **  
**

The paladin had been raiding an ogre cave with his rogue boyfriend Levi, when one of them - apparently smarter than the average ogre - hit him with a spell that caused a mass of tentacles to erupt from his groin.

After rushing back to camp for a very embarrassing examination by their resident mage Hange, Erwin was told the spell would wear off eventually.

“They’ll die and fall off. Probably in a few hours.”

Levi grimaced, but felt relieved. The tentacles were revolting at first glance, worrisome because of the way they sprouted out of Erwin’s body and how they seemed to have a mind of their own. It was apparent that Erwin didn’t seem to have any conscious control over them, but anytime Levi got close, they would start twitching and extend in his direction.

It was a bit disconcerting, but it made him curious, and once they were alone and he was assured the affliction wouldn’t last, he began to see them in a different light.

“Erwin.”

The belt that held Levi’s daggers clattered to the ground noisily, as suddenly Levi removed his pants and climbed onto the bed next to him.

“Levi?”

Erwin cracked an eye open in confusion, having been lying back, resting, and generally just trying to forget that his dick had been replaced by a slimy, writhing nest of tentacles.

Levi didn’t answer. Instead, he straddled Erwin’s thighs and sat down - right below the afflicted area.

“What-” Erwin swallowed, taken aback but unable to keep his eyes away from Levi’s nakedness below the belt. “What are you doing?”

“I wanna know how much control you have over these disgusting fucking things.”

“I  _don’t_.”

“Really?”

Levi raised an eyebrow, both of them watching as the tentacles seemed to grow more excited even as Erwin protested. They were clearly affected by Levi’s proximity just as they had been before, uncurling and quivering and reaching in his direction. A few of them were long enough to reach his bare skin, a tip of one brushing across his balls while the other caressed a thigh.

“I’m not doing that.”

“Must be unconscious then.”

Erwin opened his mouth as if to argue, but then shut it again and furrowed his brows, realizing that although Levi didn’t know shit about magic, it made sense. Even though they were temporary, the tentacles were apart of Erwin somehow, and after all - they hadn’t reacted like that to anyone else.

“Alright.” Erwin said, clearing his throat. His cheeks reddened, as if he was embarrassed. “You seem to be right. But should you really be doing this? Don’t you think they’re off-putting?”

“Tch. That’s an understatement.”

Levi’s muttering was almost absentminded, because while at first glance the tentacles were slimy and well,  _disfiguring_ , their cool, slick touch against his skin didn’t actually feel so bad.

Biting his lip, he scooted forward. His cock was responding and that shut Erwin up, and immediately, the closest tentacle started to brush against his growing erection. The one on his balls remained and was joined by another, while all the others went for his inner thighs - tickling, sliding over, and caressing them gently.

Levi couldn’t help it - he whimpered. For some reason, this was really turning him on. There was something primal about it, something forbidden too, and the fact that Erwin seemed so fascinated by it also wasn’t helping.

He’d given up whatever protests he might have had after seeing that Levi was alright with whatever the hell this was that they were doing, and couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of the show between his legs.

Sitting up onto his elbows, Erwin placed his hands on Levi’s thighs, his lips parting. The more excited he became the more it seemed to enliven the tentacles, and as soon as he touched him the one at his cock wrapped around it. The slick slime-like substance it was coated with made it easy for it to stroke him, and Levi found himself rolling his hips forward into it’s touch.

It’s grip was just firm enough, sliding up and down his length while the other tentacle between his legs squeezed his balls. He let out a quiet moan, staring down at what was happening, and shivered at the sensations from how the others were tracing over his skin.

They left a wet trail wherever they went, and soon, the rocking of Levi’s hips led to him scooting forward even more. Erwin’s hands slid behind him to cup his ass and the writhing appendages followed, reaching over his thighs too and around his hips. The ones that weren’t long enough squirmed underneath his balls, tickling him as if trying to get between his legs.

“Levi.” Erwin squeezed his ass and tugged him forward, not hard enough to actually move him, but enough to get his attention. “I think they want-”

“‘They,’ or you?” Levi panted, his cheeks burning hot.

Erwin was leaving it up to him, but the implication was clear, and he was far too into this by now to consider anything other than raising up onto his knees like Erwin and his tentacles seemed to want.

Immediately, one slithered between his legs to where Erwin had spread his ass cheeks, the tip of it pressing against his hole, slick enough to slip inside easily.

It was about the width of one of Erwin’s fingers, but the sensation was much different. It was almost like a mix between a finger and a tongue, soft and wet but firm and stiff at the same time. It was something he would have to finish thinking about later, though, because right now, Levi was quickly becoming too distracted by what was happening below his waist.

“Holy shit.” He breathed, causing Erwin to freeze, and the tentacles with him.

“What? Are you alright?”

Levi grimaced, letting his head drop forward onto his chest. “Don’t stop, you idiot.”

He all but moaned the plea, his mouth falling open when the tentacle in his ass began to wriggle deeper, stretching him. They were surprisingly gentle, Levi noted in the back of his mind, but given that they were influenced by Erwin, it made sense.

The fact that there was still one wrapped around his cock, stroking him, and another teasing his balls while the rest of them caressed his inner thighs - working to spread them, he realized - certainly helped, and before long the tentacle in his ass was buried as far as Erwin had ever been.

Just the thought made Levi moan breathily, and he had to clap a hand over his mouth to muffle his noises when it began sliding in and out of him. They were alone, but they were still in a tent on the outskirts of their camp, and if he got loud enough someone would hear him.

The feeling of it wriggling inside of him was like nothing he’d ever experienced though, the tip of it caressing his insides and curling, making his thighs tremble. He was aware of how wet his ass felt and that there was slime dripping down his thighs, but he didn’t care, especially not when he suddenly felt another one pressing against his entrance. His eyes widened, and he locked gazes with Erwin. For a moment they stared at each other, but again, Levi didn’t protest, his belly instead tightening with arousal at the thought.

A moment later and there was a second tentacle working its way into his ass, and Levi had to bite down on his palm to quiet himself. The stretch was incredible but the appendage went slow, allowing him to get used to each inch of added girth before it squirmed its way deeper. Minutes later there was a third, too, albeit a smaller one than the others, wriggling its way in between the other two in his ass until they were all stuffed inside him.

By now Levi was whimpering, panting, and trembling, supported by Erwin who had sat up more so he could lean against him. His skin was so hot he felt like he was on fire, with drool all over his chin and palm and sweat all over his forehead. He was split wider than he’d ever been, stretched tightly around two thick tentacles and a thinner third, but somehow, pleasure still burned hotly up his spine.

When they began moving in and out of him together Levi’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head, the feeling so intense that if Erwin wasn’t holding him up, he would’ve fallen forward. His moaning was loud - too loud, he realized somehow - so he slapped his other hand over his mouth tightly to try to muffle himself.

The tentacle stroking his cock was still there too, making him leak all over himself, but at some point, the one teasing his balls had wrapped around the base of his length tightly, acting like a cock ring. Otherwise, he would have come already, but he hadn’t noticed until now because the burning stretch had been far too distracting.

Now, though, the pleasure was building fast, fast enough that after gaining some control of his legs, Levi was sinking back down onto the tentacles himself, desperate and wanting to feel them inside as deep as they could go. They weren’t moving in tandem, with the bigger two of the three alternating between slipping in and out of his ass while the smaller one curled, its tip pressing into and massaging his prostate.

Eventually, Levi was shuddering all over, his face scrunched up so tightly he might have looked like he was in pain. His belly felt that way too, the muscles of his stomach and thighs so tense that he felt like he was going to snap if he didn’t come soon.

“Erwin!” He gasped, muffling a cry and arching his back, jerking his hips in an effort to seek release.

The sound of his name seemed to get Erwin’s attention, which had been riveted on the sight before him since the second tentacle had started disappearing into his ass. He looked up and their eyes met, and suddenly, the one wrapped around his cock released, and Levi came with a muted sob.

He lurched forward, feeling like every single muscle he had was spasming while his orgasm ripped through him, spilling all over Erwin’s stomach and chest with the force of his release. He trembled and moaned for seconds after, slumping over into Erwin’s arms as the tentacles slipped out of him.

His asshole twitched emptily and he struggled to catch his breath for a moment, finally lifting his head to give Erwin a kiss when he could move again.

“Are you alright?” Erwin murmured afterward, letting Levi slide off of him and onto his side.

“I think so.” He mumbled, blinking. “That was-”

“Unexpected.”

“I was going to say fucking crazy.”

“It was your idea.”

“I know.”

Levi shifted to look down at the tentacles as he spoke, noting that now, they had all gone mostly still. He was lying right beside them but they were no longer reaching for him like they had been before, a few of the bigger ones only moving slightly every few seconds.

Were they dying, like Hange had said?

He got his answer when a few minutes later, one of them fell off Erwin’s body, revealing a patch of normal skin underneath.

“This is weird as fuck.” Levi mumbled, while Erwin grimaced.

“You don’t have to watch.”

He didn’t. Instead, he kissed Erwin’s cheek and closed his eyes, falling asleep until later, he woke up. Erwin was still lying beside him, and the first thing he did was look down at his groin.

Thankfully, he was back to normal - cock and balls and all.

“Erwin, wake up.” Levi said, because he’d fallen asleep too. “Your dick is fine.”

“You aren’t upset? I thought you might not like it as much after what we just did.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Sure, what they’d done had been fun and an interesting experience, but that didn’t mean he wanted Erwin to stay like that, not at all. Besides, he realized, shifting to make his way down between Erwin’s legs even though he still felt wet and disgusting, now he could return the favor.


	56. Drabbles 8-1

4/26/15, #8 (buttons):

 

“Erwin, stop talking shit, old man. You ba-” **  
**

Levi’s frustrated babbling turned into a gasp, when Erwin suddenly nudged his thigh against his groin.

He was squirming, sprawled out on top of Erwin’s desk with his hair and clothing in disarray, flushed and sweating, and breathing heavily despite having barely been touched.

In short, he was a mess, because Erwin had been teasing him even more mercilessly than usual, telling Levi  _all about_  what he wanted to do to him but not following through.

“I want to get these clothes off you.” Erwin murmured, fingers sliding over buttons and buckles.

“Take them  _off_.”

Erwin ignored him.

“I want to taste you.” He palmed between Levi’s legs next, grabbing his ass. “Down here. I’m going to fuck you with my tongue.”

Levi whined, reaching up when Erwin kissed him. He licked inside his mouth and Levi responded with a desperate ferocity, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he was finally cutting the bullshit.

He had no such luck.

“Then I’ll flip you over and fuck you like that, with you on your tiptoes, until-”

Suddenly, Levi let out a sound mixed between a snarl and a groan, and shoved Erwin off him. He was strong enough to do it, and in an instant Erwin stumbled back into his chair with Levi straddling him.

He looked stunned, and, seconds later, Levi’s eyes widened. He hadn’t meant to do that, but he’d had enough. Before he could speak though, Erwin’s expression shifted, and he jerked Levi down for a hungry kiss.

Now he was grabbing at him desperately like Levi had been earlier, as if Levi’s rough treatment had done something to him. Had he liked it?

Apparently he had, because finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, he began to undo Levi’s buttons.

 

\-----

 

4/25/25, #7 (teen eruris):

 

“I can’t believe your dad bought you this.” **  
**

“Yeah…”

“I mean, its a piece of shit, but-”

“It runs.”

Erwin smiled, looking to Levi who was sprawled in the passenger’s seat of his new/used 1991 Sedan.

After having his license for a year he finally had a car, something that would benefit them both. Now they wouldn’t have to walk to each other’s houses or ride the school bus, and most importantly, Erwin could be there for Levi in ways he couldn’t before. Now, he could pick him up when his uncle was being an ass and he wanted out of the house.

As Erwin continued smiling at him warmly, Levi noticed and shifted, running his hand over the shaved part of his scalp uneasily.

“Hey…y’know what we could do?”

Unsurprisingly, Levi’s idea led to Erwin driving to a shopping center, parking in the dark so Levi could climb over the console and into his lap.

This was a new experience, and he nearly took Erwin’s breath away when he lowered the seat and kissed him. All his weight was on him like this, his groin and hips and chest heavy against his own, pressed so tightly that he could feel Levi’s nipple rings through their clothing.

They made out, sloppily with their hands roaming all over each other until the windows of the car were fogged up. At that point Levi sat up to brace himself, unintentionally leaving a handprint against the glass, and rolled his clothed erection against Erwin’s.

The lowered seat gave him a perfect angle, and a minute later, they both came gasping in their pants.

“So, do you like the car?”

Levi huffed, catching his breath, bending to lick Erwin’s neck. The ball on his tongue tickled, and Erwin shivered.

“It’s not bad.”

 

\-----

 

4/24/15 #6 (cooking competition):

 

At first, Levi found Erwin’s comically smug act irritating. He was handsome with his blonde hair and sharp features, but he took amusement from the chaos he caused, and Levi didn’t like him. **  
**

Sure, he was just the host, so it  _technically_  wasn’t his fault he’d ended up having his station replaced with a ball pit and his fresh fish taken away for canned salmon, but he was the one that provided it all.

Still, despite the setbacks, Levi was a good cook, and managed to make it to the final round of the competition where they had to make fudge. He was a pastry chef and confident he had it in the bag - up until Erwin came out chuckling maliciously and carrying an iron and a frilly pink apron, anyway.

“Chefs: grandmothers make fudge, right? Win these items and you can force your opponent to wear the apron, and to use only this iron for baking.”

After he’d lost, Levi swore when he had to stop cooking to fasten the apron. The host brought it to him, and before he walked away, he pointed to his nose and spoke quietly.

“You’ve got a little flour.”

Erwin winked when Levi wiped it off, momentarily stopping his act to give him a genuine smile. Levi blushed, and nearly dropped his iron.

_Bastard._

He was distracted for the remainder of the round, wondering if Erwin was flirting. A few more glances let Levi know he was, and surprisingly, he now didn’t mind.

In the end, Levi lost, but he wasn’t disappointed. He had won something - or someone - else.

Backstage he claimed his prize, tugging Erwin the handsome host down by his tie for a kiss. Bending him over a discarded prop, he fucked the act right out of him.

 

 

\-----

 

4/23/15, #5 (family):

 

“Eren, stop crying.” **  
**

Levi’s scolding was only met with more tears, and he looked to Erwin who was sitting in front of him, shifting Mikasa on his hip.

“Erwin, this isn’t working.”

They were trying to take a family photograph for their Christmas card - Erwin’s idea, not Levi’s - and getting their three children, all under the age of five, to cooperate was not proving to be an easy task.

“I’m sitting still.” Armin announced from his spot in Erwin’s lap, looking up at his father who smiled and rubbed his head.

“Yes. You’re being good.”

Armin  _was_  being good, but Eren wasn’t. He was standing in his designated spot in front of Levi, pitching a fit because  _he_ wanted to be held by papa for the picture.

“Its not fair!”

Snot was running from his nose, and Levi was quickly losing his patience. He hated this and was only doing it for his husband, but Eren’s behavior was making it worse. It was affecting Mikasa too, who was hiding her face in Levi’s arms at his wailing.

“What if you switch with Armin?”

Eren agreed, apparently just not wanting to be the only kid standing up. As soon as Erwin calmed him, though, Mikasa began sniffling.

“Wanna sit by Eren.”

Erwin looked up at Levi questioningly, who grimaced.

“Erwin.” He said, through gritted teeth. At this point, he’d had enough. “Just take the damn picture.”

Weeks later, their friends received a Christmas card from the Smith family, the picture showcasing a worried Erwin with his constipated looking husband Levi, and their three children: one with drying snot all over his face, one with her head buried in Levi’s shoulder and away from the camera, and one smiling, cheerful boy - the happiest looking one out of the bunch. 

 

\-----

 

4/23/15, #4 (lingerie):

 

The panties were lacy underneath Erwin’s fingers, soft and black like Levi’s hair. Unlike him, though, they were delicate, thin and flimsy with the potential to tear easily if Erwin tugged. **  
**

They fit his ass perfectly like most things did, including Erwin’s cock, which was currently lodged inside him up to the hilt.

Levi was riding him in reverse so Erwin would have a view of his lingerie-clad backside, and he took advantage, letting his hands wander eagerly while Levi took his pleasure. He cupped his ass and felt at the lace, teasing his skin, slipping his fingers underneath the panties and letting them trail down to where they turned into garters and thin, elegant satin thigh highs.

They clung to every dip and curve of his skin, and this way, with Levi’s legs spread over his hips, the garter straps dug into his muscles as he moved, and Erwin couldn’t resist pulling one back and snapping it with a finger.

It made Levi flinch in surprise, his loud moaning abruptly turning into a gasp, and he paused for a moment to look at Erwin over his shoulder.

“Pervert.” He muttered, breathing harshly.

Erwin rubbed at Levi’s silky thighs and smiled, giving them a quick squeeze.

“I didn’t ask you to wear these.”

It was true, but his protest fell on deaf ears as Levi started to ride him again at an even rougher pace, and Erwin’s attention fell back to what he was wearing. He traced along the top line of the panties with his thumb, groping one lace-covered globe and admiring how his pale skin looked underneath it.

Above him, Levi whined loudly at his touches, and again, Erwin’s gaze dropped down to the tight garter straps.

This time when he snapped it, Levi didn’t protest.  

 

\-----

 

4/22/15, #3 (adopting a dog):

 

“Its a mutt.” **  
**

Levi complained when the dog first showed up, sniffing around outside their new home for scraps.

“Its filthy. It stinks.”

He protested when it came back, again and again and again, until Erwin, unable to keep himself from falling for its doeful eyes and wagging tail, asked Levi if they could keep it.

“Its a he.” Erwin added, perfectly content to crouch down and let the mangy thing lick all over his face.

Levi cringed behind crossed arms, visions coming to mind of muddy footprints littering his floors, and of tufts of fuzzy brown fur sticking to his clothing and ruining his furniture.  

They’d just settled down together outside the walls. It had been years of fighting and then more years of cleaning up, and now that they’d finally found peace, Erwin wanted to upend it with a dog?

“Please, Levi?” Erwin’s request was backed by a smile, one that grew wider when the dog faced Levi and barked.

Then he padded up to him and licked his hand, and Levi sighed in acquiescence. He’d grown too fucking soft in his older age.

Besides, the dog made Erwin happy, and Levi couldn’t deny him that after everything they’d been through.

“What should we name him?”

Levi raised an eyebrow at the question, eyeing the dog’s stupid face and dirty feet. He watched while Erwin played with him, throwing a stick that he determinedly brought back no matter where it landed. For some reason, though, he kept bringing it back to Levi, despite how he continued to ignore or shoo him.

After the 10th time when he sat down in front of Levi and looked up reverently with his tongue hanging out, he realized the dog reminded him of someone.

“Hey, Erwin.” He said. “Let’s name him Eren.”

 

 

\-----

 

4/22/15, #2 (grease):

 

Erwin was 16, dreamy-eyed and lovestruck over a boy he’d met on vacation. A boy named Levi who was rough and crass and had slicked back hair, who broke curfew, and who made him blush when they made out underneath the docks at the beach. **  
**

It was his tough guy attitude that first caught Erwin’s eye - big and bold despite his small stature - but it was the surprising gentleness he found underneath that made his heart continue to flutter long after their summer fling had ended.

Unfortunately, Levi was stubborn, and a bit cocky too. It was going to take more than Erwin subtly flirting with him or bringing him soda after class to make Levi relent, to stop adjusting his jacket and muttering ‘tch’ instead of just admitting he still liked him too.  

Perhaps, Erwin thought, Levi was worried about his image. If that was the case, it gave him an idea on how to get Levi to drop his attitude. He would have to surprise him, to shed his own wholesome look, and wear a leather jacket instead of a cardigan, grease his hair up like Levi’s and trade in his khakis for the tightest pair of blue jeans he could find.

“Erwin?!”

The wide-eyed way Levi gaped at him afterward let Erwin know he’d won, even if the way the tops of his cheeks reddened once Erwin leaned over and kissed him hadn’t.

“You-”

Levi cut himself off to swallow thickly, still looking Erwin over as if he almost couldn’t believe it. A curl of hair fell into his eyes from his stiff hairdo, and Erwin bent to sweep it away with a finger, his lips traveling to dance against Levi’s ear.

“Tell me about it, stud.” He whispered, smiling when beneath him, Levi shivered. 

 

\-----

 

4/21/15, #1 (diner):

 

It was 4:00 AM. The diner was deserted, empty except for Levi. Music still played though, loud in the silence, and he had to speak up to refuse service from the waitress. **  
**

It was the third time she’d asked, but he couldn’t order yet. Erwin wasn’t here.

This was their favorite meeting place. They’d been coming here once a month for 40 years since they’d met again, just to eat together. It was the only way they could see each other because Erwin was busy - married in this life with children.

“Have some tea. On the house.”

Levi didn’t want the waitress’ pity, but he set aside his cane anyway, sipping from the cup with wrinkled fingers. It was perfect, naturally. They knew him here, knew how he took it. He contemplated ordering coffee for Erwin, but decided against it. It would just go cold.

_That bastard was always late._  Levi mused, actually feeling fondness at Erwin’s bad habits. He loved him despite everything, despite his shitty music and stupid jokes, and despite everything he’d done to convince Levi to live his life without him.

He didn’t want to, didn’t care that he couldn’t be with him like before. To him, even this was better than nothing.

“Mr. Ackerman. You sure I can’t get you anything?”

Levi was approached again by the waitress. He wanted to wait for Erwin, but, he remembered, Erwin wasn’t coming. He’d died 2 years ago, and lonely in his old age, Levi had continued coming to the only place where they’d been able to share memories.

Resigned to the fact that he was eating alone, Levi took the menu. He missed Erwin, but Erwin was gone. He would have to settle for eating his favorite meal instead.

“Give me the chocolate chip pancakes.” 


	57. 30 day NSFW OTP Challenge - bdsm + spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/19/15

_Slap!_ **  
**

The sound rang out loudly in the momentary silence of the room, immediately followed by a deep, muffled groan.

It was Erwin, blindfolded, gagged, and tied to the bed by his wrists, currently twisted so he was lying on his side with Levi behind him.

“Tch. Your ass is so red.” Levi was saying, rubbing the splotchy skin of his right cheek, striped already from the riding crop that lay next to him. “Does it sting?”

Erwin nodded, breathing heavily from around the cravat that was digging into his mouth.

“Do you like it?”

Another nod from Erwin, this one shaky and punctuated by a flinch and a grunt when Levi spanked him once more.

_Slap!_

Levi did it again, five more times until the palm of his hand was stinging too from how hard he’d been smacking Erwin’s muscled ass, and then stopped. He rubbed at the skin again, burning hot to his touch, and looked up.

Erwin was panting and trembling, and although Levi couldn’t see his eyes past the black blindfold, his brows were drawn down tightly underneath it. Above his head, past his bound together wrists, both hands were fisted closed. That let Levi know he was alright, because in one of them he held a marble, which, in the event that he was feeling too much pain or wanted Levi to stop, he would let go of. The sound of it falling and clattering across the floor would surely get Levi’s attention.

“Roll over.” Levi said then, watching Erwin shift at his command. “Onto your back. Spread your legs.”

He obeyed and after Levi checked to make sure the harness straps holding his arms up weren’t too tight, he crawled around him to settle between his thighs.

His eyes roved over him, memorizing him, taking in the sight of him restrained and open like this. The thick, taut muscles of his torso looked no less powerful standing out underneath his skin, but he lay slack, submissive, waiting to see where Levi was going to turn his attentions next.

Normally impatient himself, he took his time to decide because it wasn’t every day they got to do something like this, and lingered on his swollen cock and heavy balls for a moment. Finally, though, he settled on his chest, on his nipples that were pinched between two small, silver clamps.

The sensitive nubs were angry and red, he saw, but they’d been adjusted at the start to give Erwin just the right balance of pleasure and pain that he liked.

Taking the riding crop, Levi rubbed at his balls with the tip of it before he traced it up his stomach to tease at the clamps. He lifted one up gently and listened to Erwin’s sharp intake of breath, watching how he tensed and strained against his bindings.

Levi couldn’t tease him with the crop for long, though. He did the same thing to the other clamp and then discarded it, his impatience and his want to touch with his own hands finally getting the better of him. He leaned forward and grabbed at Erwin’s chest with both hands, digging his fingers into the muscle, squeezing before he ran his thumb over a swollen nipple.

Then he let go and flicked at it a little harder, relishing in the low sound that reverberated in Erwin’s chest. He did it again, playing with the clamps, rubbing and squeezing and running his tongue over them, even going so far as to latch his teeth around one and tug.

By then Erwin’s moans had started coming far more frequently, short, breathy sounds that were muffled by the gag. His brows were drawn down again too and he continued to pull at the harness, but even when Levi roughly tugged at the clamps his fist still remained closed tightly around the marble.

Levi wasn’t surprised. It was obvious he was enjoying it, especially when he bucked his hips up and Levi’s attention was drawn to how much he was leaking all over himself.

“You’re making a mess.” He chided, sitting up to appraise him.

Erwin’s cock was oozing pre-come, drops of the fluid messily decorating his lower belly. Currently, a thin strand was dripping down from his slit, and Levi couldn’t help but sweep his thumb across to catch it. He brought the finger up to his lips and curled his tongue around it to lick the stuff off, staring down at Erwin’s splotchy, flushed cheeks.

His hair was a mess too, and there was drool all over his chin that had escaped from the gag.  He looked the very picture of debauched already, but Levi wasn’t done with him yet.

“Are you ready for me to fuck you?”

Erwin’s head had lolled to the side during the brief break Levi had given him, and when he spoke he angled it in Levi’s direction and nodded, still panting. His eyes were covered by the blindfold, of course, but Levi could imagine how they’d be focused on his face if they weren’t, meeting his own gaze so they could exchange a meaningful glance.

I trust you. I’m ready. Please. Is what it would mean, so with that, Levi dipped his fingers down between Erwin’s legs to feel at the plug that was stuffed inside his ass.

Erwin had done this himself earlier - that had been the plan, after all - and as soon as Levi touched it, his thighs trembled and he let out a muted gasp. It slipped out of him easily, and Levi took the time to remove the nipple clamps too before he got up to find the oil.

“Roll over, Erwin. Head down, ass in the air. Got it?” Levi ordered, watching the straps twist as Erwin readjusted.

His wrists still seemed fine, and when Levi climbed back up onto the bed, he didn’t even bother to slide any fingers inside him to see if he was ready. He knew he was from the size of the plug, so after slicking himself up and positioning himself behind Erwin’s raised ass, he pushed inside.

It was tight, warm, and wet, and they both groaned, Levi through his bitten lip and Erwin from where his face was pressed into the bed. He gave him a moment to adjust, and then established a quick, rough pace, thrusting into him so hard that it rocked Erwin forward with each one, every slap of Levi’s hips against his ass making him grunt.

Before long, though, they were panting and breathless, and Erwin began to moan. The noises echoed Levi’s own, growing louder and more frequent as he fucked him and the pleasure built in each of their bellies. Levi’s fingers dug into the meat of Erwin’s ass, and Erwin pushed back against him eagerly. Their skin slapped together and sweat ran down Levi’s back, and suddenly, after tipping his chin down to rest it against his chest, his lidded eyes caught sight of the striped bright red skin of Erwin’s ass cheeks.

_Slap!_

Levi couldn’t help doing it again, not when Erwin was displayed in such a way. His thighs were spread wide and his ass was up in the air, the marks from the crop still perfectly visible against white skin. Erwin flinched when he smacked him and made a choked off sound, and Levi raised his hand again as he thrusted.

_Slap! Slap! Slap!_

Three more times was all it took before he had to stop to hold onto Erwin’s hips again to anchor himself. The sounds he was making in response - short, hitched gasps and groans each time Levi spanked him - and how his ass was clenching around his cock was too much. It drove him to the edge within seconds, and with a few more deep, less-controlled thrusts, Levi spilled inside Erwin’s ass.

Panting and with his hips still pressed flush against him, Levi reached around to where Erwin’s cock was still hanging heavy and swollen between his legs. He gripped it and stroked him, jerking him off while Erwin rolled his hips desperately into Levi’s hand. He was quiet except for the heavy sounds of his breathing, until he suddenly stilled and released with a rough moan all over Levi’s palm.

He was shaking, and as soon as Levi pulled out he practically collapsed forward. As quick as he could, Levi crawled around him to fumble with the straps until he was free, taking the marble from his hand and removing the blindfold from his eyes and the gag from his mouth too.

Letting Erwin curl against him, Levi reached behind him towards the table next to the bed. He’d laid out a bowl with hot water - lukewarm at this point, though - and a cloth before they’d started, just so he could take it now and tenderly wipe away the drying saliva from Erwin’s chin. Next he cleaned the sweat from his forehead too, and then bent to press a light kiss to his drying skin.

“How are your wrists, old man? Did you pull anything?”

Erwin’s response was a grunt that Levi took to be a no, and then a satisfied sigh when Levi swept the warm cloth across his belly. Once he’d cleaned off all the come it was discarded, and Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin’s head so he could press his face to his chest. He cradled it gently and ran fingers through his hair, rubbing at his scalp. Erwin liked that, he knew, and after a few more minutes, he shifted and opened his eyes.

“I feel like I’ve been riding bareback for an entire day.” He murmured.

He was referring to his ass, the bright red marks on it still visible to Levi from how he was laying.

“Hah. Don’t you think it was the other way around?”

Levi’s poor joke was met with a chuckle, muffled as Erwin wrapped arms around Levi and pulled him closer. Later, they would take a bath, and Levi would do his best to soothe the sting on his ass and the ache to his likely sore nipples, but for now, Levi knew, Erwin was content to just lie there with him.

So, ignoring the urge he had of his own to wash the drying sweat off his skin, he dipped down to give Erwin a lingering kiss, and then settled against him, closing his eyes and waiting for when Erwin would decide to stir.


	58. 30 day NSFW OTP Challenge - thigh fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/5/15

“Would you like me to get a box?” **  
**

“ _Fuck_  you.”

Levi wasn’t sure whether Erwin was teasing him or genuinely making a suggestion, but either way his statement was met with an insult from Levi, and a harsh slap to his bare ass in response. He added another just for good measure across his left cheek, glaring over Erwin’s back when his only reaction was to look over his shoulder and frown.

He didn’t know how he could be so calm, bent over  _Levi’s_  desk in  _Levi’s_  office like he was with his pants pooled down around his ankles and his ass sticking out. Had their positions been reversed - and they certainly were quite often - Levi would be squirming impatiently and becoming more irritated the longer Erwin took to touch him.

It wasn’t as if Levi wasn’t touching Erwin, though, because he was, running his hands up and down his thick thighs and the meat of his ass, groping and squeezing the firm muscle as much as he could while he had him here like this. But while he was enjoying having that big body beneath him and at his disposal, he was thinking too.

He’d had the enticing idea to bend Erwin over and fuck him on top of his desk, face down with his ass in the air like Erwin had done to him so many times. In fact, Levi had been taken on top of Erwin’s desk so many times that he nearly had every nick and scratch and stained section of wood memorized, and although he enjoyed it -  _loved_  it, actually - wasn’t it only fair for Erwin to take a turn?

Erwin didn’t disagree. They switched often enough anyway, and Erwin had always been perfectly happy enough to bend to Levi’s whims in the bedroom. Except this time they weren’t in the bedroom, on a long, flat mattress where Erwin could lay down for him, and there was only one problem: Levi couldn’t reach.

Erwin was just too damn tall, his legs too long. They pushed his ass into the air even with the way he was bent over the desk, and while it was a mouth watering sight, he couldn’t spread them enough so that Levi’s hips would line up where they needed to be.

He couldn’t fuck his ass, not standing with his feet on the floor like they were now. It was frustrating, humiliating, and  _embarrassing_ , and there was no way he was going to stand on a fucking box like Erwin had suggested. That was degrading, as if his damned height and this entire situation in and of itself wasn’t enough.

Erwin seemed to be sensing his struggle, because the next time he glanced over his shoulder it was to give him a sympathetic look, his brows drawing down as he probably thought about what best to say next. “Perhaps the chair will work? Or the bed, Levi. I can get low enough for-”

“No.” Levi said firmly, squeezing Erwin’s ass again for emphasis.

He didn’t want to fuck Erwin on the bed, or in a chair. He wanted his commander in this room, bent over Levi’s own desk in a fantastic and fully irresistible instance of role reversal, the thought of which made his blood boil and his belly tighten with arousal. He wanted to make Erwin moan and gasp  _here_ , with  _his_  chest pressed against the wood and  _his_  fingers scraping for purchase, face down where Levi normally did work for Erwin while he pounded into him from behind.

There was nothing he could do about the difference in their heights, though, and if he wasn’t willing to stand on something or take this to another room or piece of furniture, then he would have to consider having Erwin another way. It was a shame he couldn’t fuck him in the ass here, but after all, just because he couldn’t, it didn’t mean there weren’t other ways he could make Erwin writhe.

“Levi.” Erwin spoke up again, shifting beneath his hands, the muscles of his thighs rippling beautifully from underneath his skin. “I understand your disappointment, but I rather wish you would do  _something_ -”

“Just get the oil.” Levi snapped, landing another sharp slap on Erwin’s ass before he groped both cheeks to spread them apart.

He knew what he was going to do, and instead of brewing on his irritation, he could now go back to focusing on how turned on he was. He was hard in his pants, his cock straining against them, and the fact that Erwin had even said something meant that he was feeling it too. It just made Levi more excited all over again, and while Erwin reached for the oil, he decided he was done standing around.

The vial Erwin needed was in Levi’s drawer on the opposite side of his desk, and while he started rooting around, Levi bent to plant a single wet kiss between his cheeks. That was followed by his tongue, running over his hole gently at Levi’s command, the tip of it pressing in just slightly to test the resistance. There wasn’t much, which wasn’t surprising given Erwin’s pleased exhale from above, and the way he paused in his search for the oil.

“Are you going to fuck me with your tongue instead?” Erwin breathed, rummaging around again a second later.

“No.” Levi mumbled, lifting his head just enough to speak before lowering it again. He lapped at Erwin a few more times, licking around his rim and against the tight center, teasing him with only a light pressure before speaking again. “Don’t worry,  you pervert, you’ll get my cock eventually.”

Erwin didn’t respond other than to gasp, but even if he had, Levi was not sure he would’ve been able to force himself away again to answer. With the taste of him on his tongue like this and the heady smell between his legs invading his nostrils, it was hard for him to concentrate on anything else, and it wasn’t long before he couldn’t stand to tease him anymore. He licked at him more eagerly, mouthing at his ass before he finally pushed his tongue inside to probe him gently. It was tight, he noticed, but the thought made him moan under his breath.

Erwin echoed him with a low groan of his own - the first he’d uttered so far - shifting on his legs a little and pushing his ass back against Levi’s face. It was all the encouragement he needed to readjust the grip he had on Erwin’s cheeks, spreading him open wider with his thumbs so he could slip his tongue in farther.

He worked him open with his lips, giving him sucking kisses, sliding his tongue in as deep as he could, licking at his insides and mouthing at his ass as if he was trying to devour him. Erwin rocked back against him no less excitedly, and for a bit, the only sounds in the room were the wet ones coming from what Levi was doing between Erwin’s ass cheeks, and the breathy pants and moans he got in response. They grew louder until about the time when Erwin’s thighs started trembling, and Levi suddenly felt his stomach clench in hot arousal at the realization. He pulled back and then stood up, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.

“Hand it over.” He said breathlessly, fumbling at his pants.

He was talking about the oil, and assumed Erwin had found it since the rummaging noises had stopped once he’d gotten started. He had and was still just holding it in his hand apparently, and when Levi spoke he shifted back up onto an elbow, twisting so he could hand it to him. When he took it, Levi got a view of Erwin’s face, how mussed his hair was and how ruddy and glowing his cheeks were.

He looked a lot less calm than he’d been when they’d started, Levi was glad to see it. In fact, he looked halfway to debauched, and it was made all the better when he remembered that Erwin was still lying over his desk. He only hoped that he could keep him like this once he really got started.

Curiously, Erwin watched him as he dropped his pants and took the oil, letting a generous amount drip out and down Erwin’s ass crack. It ran over his hole - still wet from Levi’s saliva and red from where he’d been teasing him with his tongue - and then down his balls, and only after did Levi pour another few drops into his hand.

Erwin was still looking at him, obviously wondering what he was going to do, but when Levi began rubbing at the inside of his thighs, coating them both generously with oil, he realized what he was planning. He didn’t have to be told to prop himself up on both elbows and press his legs together when Levi started slicking up his cock, but shifted on his own, watching as Levi placed a hand on his hip and got into position.

It wasn’t as tight or as wet and warm as his ass would be, Levi thought when he guided himself forward and his cock slipped between Erwin’s thighs, but it still felt good. So good, in fact, that even this amount of friction made him bite back a groan, and he had to dig his fingers into the muscle of Erwin’s hips to still himself. The feeling of his front pressed against the back of his legs wasn’t so bad either, and if Levi closed his eyes, he could almost pretend that he was buried deep inside of him instead.

“How does it feel?” Erwin asked then, still looking at Levi over his shoulder, meeting his gaze when he cracked his lids back open.

Levi rolled his hips once again, slowly, testing how he could move and savoring the sensation. Licking his lips, his eyes traveled away from Erwin’s face, down his broad back and over his ass to where his cock was sliding between his thighs.

“Not bad.” He managed finally, letting out a gasp that turned into a groan when Erwin shifted, moving back against him, and squeezed his legs. “Shit-”

That was different - a bit firmer, although not as much pressure as if it’d been his ass clenching around him, but it felt good. It was enough of a simulation of sex for Levi, and it was all he needed to bite his lip and start thrusting. He established a steady rhythm, quickly discovering that if he stood onto his toes and angled his cock upwards, the tip of it would slide smoothly underneath Erwin’s balls.

It was a sensation that made Levi groan again and Erwin hang his head, letting out a light, breathy sound of his own when Levi slapped his ass and started thrusting against him faster and harder. He didn’t slow down and lost himself to the feeling and to his pace, soon panting and moaning from his open mouth while he slammed his hips into Erwin’s thighs.

The sound of skin slapping on wet skin this way was just as satisfying as if he were pushing into Erwin’s ass, he thought, staring at where his cock squeezed in and out from between his legs. He let his head fall back a few moments later, closing his eyes as his belly began to grow tight and hot with searing pleasure the longer he fucked his thighs like this.

He did it as hard as he could, pushing at Erwin too as if he was holding him down against his desk, close to release and reaching for it more desperately with each roll of his hips.

“Levi-”

He was so focused on the feeling that he almost didn’t notice when Erwin uttered his name in a choked off gasp, moaning like he had a dick in his ass instead of just one between his legs. He was jerking off, Levi realized once his eyes flew back open and he looked down, stroking himself in time with the movements of Levi’s hips. He was chest down on the desk too now, his head to the side and his eyes squeezed shut tightly, and he’d moaned Levi’s name like he was fucking him into bliss.

It was all nearly just what he’d imagined, and the sight of it alone was enough to push him over the edge.

With a sharp push forward, Levi came, spilling between Erwin’s thighs messily. He moaned in a low voice and shuddered, holding onto his hips with a bruising grip, freezing for a second at the moment of his release before he gave a few more slow, shallow thrusts. The added slickness from his come against Erwin’s skin felt positively filthy, and he huffed heavily until the intense pleasure faded and he could focus again.

When he could, he reached around where Erwin was still jerking off to grab his cock himself. He stroked him, watching as Erwin fell forward to bury his face into his arms and moan, and then glanced to where his ass was a wet mess of oil, his hole still slick and slightly open from Levi’s tongue. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and then slipped them inside, crooking them in just the right spot to make Erwin lift his ass in the air. He let out a shaky sound, palming at the top of Levi’s desk while his hips twitched a few times into Levi’s hand, and that was all he needed to follow him over the edge into release.

He spilled all over Levi’s palm while he stroked him through it, the sticky liquid running between his fingers and over his hand. He laid there, trembling and panting for a moment, until Levi finally let go and practically collapsed against his back. He wrapped his arms around Erwin’s waist and kissed his skin, soaking in his warmth and enjoying the pleasant afterglow. He felt satisfied and content, so much so in fact, that he’d almost forgotten about what had happened earlier.

“That was nice, Levi.” Erwin mumbled a second later, squeezing one of Levi’s hands from where it was wrapped around him with his own. “I know it wasn’t what you’d had in mind at first, but was it for you?”

Levi didn’t answer at first. Instead, he pushed himself off of Erwin to appraise the mess he’d made of his ass and thighs. Erwin sat up onto his elbows again and watched him look through his disheveled bangs, a lingering red flush still decorating his cheeks - both pairs of them, in fact. His ass was red and so was the skin on the back of his legs, all of it a wet, slick mess of oil and come.

_His_  come, Levi thought, smeared along the inside of his thighs. The image of Erwin at the moment it had happened, moaning and palming at the top of his desk while he jerked off beneath him, flashed through his mind, and he almost smiled. It hadn’t been what he’d wanted originally, but in the end, it had turned out just as good.

“I guess I fucked your backside good enough.” He said, raising an eyebrow when Erwin finally stood up and fixed his pants.

He laughed a little, and then smiled. “You did. I feel filthy. I think I need a shower.”

“That’s saying a lot coming from you.”

“Yes.” Erwin just said, taking Levi’s face into his hands to kiss him. “Unless you want to go to the bedroom like I proposed earlier and finish the job you started back there.”

Levi’s eyes widened a bit, staring up at Erwin from where he was still cupping his cheeks. Was he talking about his ass, how Levi had started opening him up with his tongue and fingers? Was he now, after Levi had improvised and jerked him off after finishing between his thighs, suggesting that Levi still fuck him in the ass elsewhere? He was, he realized, as Erwin bent to kiss him again, and there was no way Levi was going to say no.

“You think you can handle it, old man?” He murmured, reaching up to grasp at the front of Erwin’s shirt.

“I think so.”

Levi stepped back to button his pants back up quickly at Erwin’s response, a fresh flutter of excitement bubbling up in his stomach, and grabbed at his shirt again, wasting no time before he began to pull him out of the room.

“We’ll see about that.”


	59. 30 day NSFW OTP Challenge - aphrodisiac + power bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/16/15

Levi could not believe the tea had actually worked. **  
**

Or rather, he couldn’t believe it had worked on  _Erwin_.

They’d both drank it, the ‘aphrodisiac tea’ that a salesman had given Levi in town. He’d tried to sell it to him at first, but he was apparently so desperate for the endorsement of ‘humanity’s strongest’ that he’d just allowed him to have it for free when he blew him off.

He’d brought it back with him and he had to admit, he had become a little curious about its effects during the carriage ride. He was mostly skeptical, though, and so was Erwin when Levi presented it to him, because they both knew that herbal aphrodisiacs were usually bullshit. Or so they’d thought, anyway.

After talking about it, they’d both decided to have a cup, and just as he’d really figured deep down, Levi had not been affected. He figured Erwin wouldn’t be either, but an hour later and he’d appeared in front of him, looking strained and more disheveled than Levi had ever seen him.

Now he was on the floor in front of the bed, kneeling between Levi’s spread legs. They were both naked, but Levi hadn’t let Erwin touch him yet. Or at least, not where he wanted to. Instead, Levi had a foot propped up on his shoulder and two of his own fingers in his ass, opening himself up while Erwin watched. He had one hand wrapped around Levi’s ankle and the other on his thigh, but so far, that was as far as he’d been allowed to go.

Levi couldn’t help it. Maybe it was his way of getting revenge for all the times Erwin had teased him into near madness, or maybe it was because he enjoyed how needy he was and couldn’t resist taking advantage of it. He’d just never seen him like this before. Usually he was so calm and collected, to a certain degree even while they fucked, while Levi was the one always impatient, desperate, and nearly begging.

Now their positions were reversed, and Erwin was the one red-faced and flushed, sweaty and panting and leaking all over himself. He’d become overwhelmed with his want for Levi after just a few kisses, and with the promise of more, Levi had been able to get him on his knees easily.

“Levi.” He breathed from his position on the floor, his eyes locked onto what Levi was doing between his own legs.

Levi ignored him and scissored his fingers, letting his head fall back a little and groaning at the stretch. Truly, he could’ve handled a third minutes ago, but he was enjoying this way too much to do anything other than take his time. He let out a breathy moan a second later, loud on purpose because of the way it made Erwin flinch. He’d been mostly still so far, but after that, his hand twitched on Levi’s thigh and he started to slide his fingers up.

“Tch.” Levi said, jerking his head back up and digging the heel of his foot into Erwin’s shoulder. “I thought I told you to be still. I don’t need your help yet.”

Erwin’s response was another impatient grunt that could have come from Levi’s mouth instead, leaning forward against the bed after Levi lessened the pressure of his foot. His gaze only slipped away from the sight in front of him to watch Levi’s leg slide over his shoulder before it was back again, and he dared to plant a kiss on the inside of his thigh after resting his chin on the bed.

Levi raised an eyebrow but decided not to stop him, as long as he didn’t go any higher. He didn’t, and settled with his face inches away from Levi’s ass, prompting Levi to take his fingers out for a moment to grab the oil. He’d placed it beside him and coated them again with the intention of adding a third, and watched the way Erwin’s lips parted as he stared at Levi’s now empty, fluttering hole.

“You’re acting like a dog in heat, Erwin.” Levi mumbled, lying back and sliding the fingers of his free hand in Erwin’s hair. “Staring at my asshole like that. I knew you were a pervert, but you can’t look away.”

He licked his lips and tightened his fingers in Erwin’s hair so that he wouldn’t move, and paused to see if he was going to protest. Normally, words like that would get Levi flipped over and pinned to the bed unless they were playing some kind of other game, but now, Erwin was apparently too much of a slave to his desire to do anything other than obey. Otherwise, they both knew, he wouldn’t get what he wanted.

Instead of putting a swift stop to Levi’s teasing, he leaned into the touch of his hand and let out a shuddering breath, swallowing and turning his face toward Levi’s leg when he threw the other one over his shoulder. He planted another kiss to his thigh, the feel of his lips shaky, Levi noted, and inhaled.

Then he groaned, a deep sound that had Levi’s belly clenching. He sounded desperate, hungry, and even though Levi was in control here, he found himself biting back a curse. He couldn’t help feel a little impatient - he  _always_  was - so rather than tease Erwin more, he finally slipped his fingers back inside, this time, with the addition of a third.

Now he was the one to let out a groan, biting his lip and lying back onto the bed for a moment, concentrating on working all three of his fingers into himself as slowly as he could stand. When he’d pressed them in all the way to the knuckle, he lifted his head again to find Erwin staring, his fingers digging into the muscle of Levi’s thighs with the effort it apparently took not to move.

“Do you want to fuck me, Erwin?” Levi asked, his question ending in a gasp when he twisted his fingers.

“Yes.” Erwin breathed, his voice strained.

“Tell me how.”

Erwin’s eyes flickered to meet Levi’s for a brief moment before he looked back down, his brows twisted in frustration as he swallowed. “On your knees.”

“From behind?”

“Levi, please-”

“That sounds good.” Levi said, practically trembling at the thought. He’d continued to finger himself while they were talking, arching off the bed and moaning once when he stroked against his prostate. He ignored Erwin’s plea in favor of doing it again, tightening his legs around Erwin’s head and caressing his hair. “Are you gonna fuck me hard?”

“So hard you can’t move.”

“I want to feel your balls slapping against my ass. And I want you to hold me down, too.”

“I will, Levi. I’ll-”

Erwin stopped talking and let out a shaky sigh, and when Levi lifted his head he saw that his hips were moving likely of their own accord, rolling slowly into the air while they spoke. He could hear Erwin’s breathing, too, short and heavy, and a thin sheen of sweat shone on his forehead above his red cheeks.

“You’ll do what I said, got it?” Levi said, Erwin’s lidded eyes pleading with him as he nodded.

Looking at him, Levi ran his hand through Erwin’s hair one last time and decided that perhaps, he’d teased him enough. Besides, he was ready too, all this talk about how Erwin was going to fuck him making arousal flare up hot in his groin. He couldn’t imagine how Erwin felt, so he finally pulled his fingers out, letting his legs slide off Erwin’s shoulders before he scooted further back onto the bed. Erwin’s eyes widened while he watched him and his fists clenched into the sheets, his entire body practically trembling while he struggled not to move. It almost made Levi smirk, and he rolled himself over onto his stomach, looking over his shoulder and raising an eyebrow.

“Come on, then. What are you waiting for? Fuck me with that fat cock of yours.”

Levi was not quite sure he’d ever seen Erwin move so fast outside of training or battle, crawling onto the bed after him and settling between his spread legs. He knelt between them and planted wet, hungry kisses onto Levi’s lower back, groaning when he was finally able to taste him. His lips ran down over his ass while he felt around for the oil, mouthing at the skin of his cheeks until he had to part to slick himself up.

Then he was pulling Levi to his hands and knees like he’d said, squeezing his hips tightly while he lined himself up. When he pushed the head of his cock inside and started working himself in Levi was unable to think of anything else, barely able to hold onto the careful composure he’d managed to control from the overwhelming sense of Erwin filling him. Erwin went slow though, despite the likely frustration and the teasing Levi had put him through, and held him still gently until he was finally pressed deep inside.

Then, after giving Levi a chance to adjust, he tightened his grip on his waist, digging his fingers into his skin and shoving him down. His ass was in the air and his face was pressed into the mattress, and he couldn’t hold in his moans when Erwin didn’t waste any time before he started fucking him in a rough, hard pace.

“Fuck.” He gasped, and then groaned, echoing Erwin above him. “Like that, Erwin-”

Erwin breathed his name in response, sliding a hand up his side and over his shoulder to grip the back of his neck. He leaned over him and held him down like that, thrusting into him while Levi did his best to rock back.

“Harder.” He still told him though after a few moments, unable to hold back the cries that left his throat every time Erwin pounded into him.

He was fucking him so hard now that Levi could hear the skin of his hips slapping against his ass, and could in fact, feel his balls hitting him just like he’d requested. He couldn’t move either with the way Erwin was holding him down, but he tried to squirm anyway, letting out a pleased moan when Erwin pressed him down harder in response. Now all he could do was lie there, his mouth hanging open and his thighs trembling while the pleasure built inside him slowly.

He grew tense, the muscles of his groin tight and his belly hot, and when Erwin suddenly broke his demanding pace to grind deep inside him, he gasped sharply when his cock pressed against his prostate.

“Right there.” He moaned, pushing his ass out even more as best he could, and reaching underneath him to start stroking himself. “Don’t stop!”

Erwin didn’t, of course. He kept Levi’s hips angled up where they were, letting go of his neck in favor of gripping both his ass cheeks to spread him wide. Levi could hear him huffing behind him, trying to catch his breath while he focused on thrusting, hammering that spot inside Levi until he cried out suddenly, freezing underneath Erwin’s grip as he came with a harsh shudder. He moaned through it, his fingers fisting into the sheets, unable to control the way he shook as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

He would’ve collapsed if Erwin wasn’t still holding him up, but a second later and he found himself pushed down flat anyway, his arms held above his head while Erwin continued to fuck him. He wasn’t done, but now that Levi was he changed his pace and kissed the back of his neck, his hot breath ghosting against his skin while he mouthed at it.

He wasn’t as rough as before but he didn’t slow down, and it was still minutes before he came too, finally finishing with a groan that drowned out Levi’s low whimper. When he rolled off him, breathless, he was still trembling as he wrapped his arms around him, Levi noticed, even his lips as he kissed the side of his jaw.

That was the last thing he remembered thinking for a bit, because it didn’t take long for both of them to fall asleep. When Levi woke up later, he rubbed his eyes and sat up, feeling the beginnings of an ache deep inside him from just how hard Erwin had pounded him.

It was satisfying, though, and the thought propelled Levi to lean over and give Erwin a light peck on the cheek, a silent thank you for giving him what he’d wanted and enduring all his teasing.

“Are you back to normal now?” He asked when Erwin stirred, cracking open his eyes to look at Levi. “Now that a gallon of your come is leaking out of my ass?”

Erwin blinked, his brow furrowing as if he was thinking, remembering just exactly what had happened earlier and what they had done.

“Yes.” He said after a moment, his eyes going a little wide when he looked Levi over. “Forgive me, Levi. I’m not sure what came over me.”

“I am. It was that tea. And I’m not complaining, you really gave it to me.”

“The tea? But, you didn’t-”

Erwin blurted the words, ignoring the last part of what Levi had said and stopping himself to think again. He frowned, and while he remained quiet, Levi saw the faintest hint of pink blossoming over his cheeks.

“That’s right.” Levi said, assuming Erwin’s blush meant he’d figured it out. “Who would’ve thought you’d be the one to end up having a placebo effect and not me.”

 


	60. 30 day NSFW OTP Challenge - piercings, handcuffs + deepthroating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/7/15 - piercings
> 
> 3/24/15 - handcuffs + deepthroating

Erwin had always been what everyone considered to be a ‘good boy.’ He was an only child, loved but not spoiled, and never disobeyed his parents. His chores were always completed on time and he always did his homework, and he’d never once brought a library book back late. He’d gotten straight A’s for his entire school career and was a model student, the kind surely destined to receive multiple scholarships. **  
**

He’d always been the type to follow the rules, never straying even a single toe out of line for his entire life. So what was he doing now, with a boy one year his junior in his lap, a boy who smelled of pot and whose breath tasted like stale beer, and who, after convincing him to do all kinds of things his parents had warned him against, could only be trouble?

“Don’t you want to do something fun?” Levi had said that morning, gazing up at Erwin from outside the main building of their school.

The look on his face had been apathetic and his tone bored, as if he didn’t expect Erwin to say yes and couldn’t care less either way. Erwin liked to think that was why he’d followed Levi in the end even against his better judgment - to prove him wrong - when really, it had been long, dark eyelashes and pale skin, and a pair of soft lips that shone cherry red.  

It turned out that something fun had been skipping school, something which Erwin had never done and could barely believe he was doing now, and hanging out in Levi’s friend Farlan’s Mom’s basement. They watched his band practice on a ratty couch with other kids Erwin didn’t know, his jacket held awkwardly in his lap until he felt Levi’s fingers tangling with his underneath it.

After lunch they drank warm beer out of clear solo cups behind a gas station, their knees touching lightly as they sat together on top of a picnic table.

“Is this what you do all day?” Erwin had asked, putting all of his worries aside about getting caught to avoid Levi’s sneer.

“Pretty much.”

“Don’t you care about what you’re missing in school?”

“Why should I?” Levi rolled his eyes, downing the rest of his beer. “The teachers don’t give a shit about me either. All they do is give me detention.”

Erwin knew what he meant. Detention was where they’d met, and a place that Levi was apparently familiar with. Erwin had been there as a volunteer to supervise - not because he was in trouble - and Levi had been there for calling his teacher a bastard. From the moment Levi had walked in the room Erwin had found him interesting, his gaze drawn to the small, sour looking boy in the corner for reasons he couldn’t explain. The next day Levi had shown up outside his locker asking him if he was good at math, and Erwin recognized the feeling for what it was when he couldn’t say no: a crush.

It made no sense. Levi was nothing like him, his general nonchalant attitude about his schoolwork and his disregard for rules and authority completely opposite from Erwin’s values. He was the kind of kid he knew he should stay away from, but maybe that was why he’d been drawn to him. Maybe, he was tired of following all of the rules and wanted to experience something exciting instead.

“Wanna go back to my uncle’s house?” Levi asked him after they’d finished their beer, tossing his empty cup into a nearby trash can.

He tugged on Erwin’s jacket playfully and wrapped his fingers around his wrist after he got up, the seemingly innocent touch making his face warm and his heart skip elatedly all the same.

“Doesn’t your uncle care that you’re skipping school?” He said though, still cautious.

“He doesn’t give a shit about anything as long as he has whiskey.”

“Oh.”

Erwin knew he shouldn’t. He knew he shouldn’t have skipped school and drank beer, much less follow Levi into his uncle’s house and then into his bedroom, a neat and tidy place compared to what little he had just seen of the rest of the house. He knew he shouldn’t stay when Levi locked the door and sat on the bed, and he absolutely knew without a doubt that he shouldn’t say yes when Levi offered him a hit from the joint he’d pulled out and started smoking.

He didn’t feel pressured to do any of it, but even so, he felt almost powerless to say no. It was because of Levi, because he was drawn to him - no, charmed, almost - and wanted to share the things he enjoyed. There were other things he wanted, too, of course, things that after all of the small touches they’d shared that day, he couldn’t help but think about now that they were alone and locked away in Levi’s room.

Still, he didn’t so much as say yes as he did shrug, muting the curiosity he had because he didn’t want to seem too eager, fighting back the thrill he felt in his stomach when Levi approached slowly.

“I’ll make it easy for you, seeing as how I doubt a goody two shoes like you has ever done this before.” He said, after he’d taken several more hits of his own. “It’ll help you relax. Open your mouth.”

Erwin had been sitting on the floor, slumped against the wall because he’d been too nervous to sit next to Levi on the bed, and Levi kneeled down in front of him after taking one huge lungful of smoke from the joint. He placed a hand on his knee and leaned over until their faces were almost touching, so close that for a brief second, Erwin thought Levi was going to kiss him. His eyes widened and he froze, but instead Levi just started blowing smoke in his face.

Right, he was supposed to inhale. Wasn’t that how they did this in movies?

As soon as he did, he felt the smoke burning the back of his throat, and his eyes watered as he tried to hold it in. He only lasted a few seconds before he breathed it back out into Levi’s face, a thoughtful expression sweeping across it while he watched him and while Erwin struggled not to cough. Afterward, he didn’t move and they continued to stare at each other, until Erwin realized that Levi’s hand was still resting on his leg.

“Levi-” He started after swallowing, not even sure of what he was going to say.

He was cut off however when Levi closed the distance between them, kissing him for real this time with only a single light, quick press of his lips.

That was how Levi ended up in Erwin’s lap, though, the joint put out and discarded a second later when Erwin found himself pushed back against the wall and kissed again. This time it was longer and Levi’s lips pressed firmer, both their eyes fluttering shut until Levi pulled away again to look at him.

“Levi, I think about you a lot, um-” Erwin said with a shuddering breath, suddenly feeling like he needed to explain himself even though Levi had kissed him first. His cheeks were warm and his lips were tingling, and he trailed off when Levi crawled over his thighs to straddle him.

“I think about sucking your dick a lot.” Was his answer, one that made Erwin’s eyes fly wide open again. “You wanna fool around?”

Erwin answered yes, or at least he thought he did. Whatever he said in response was drowned out by the sound of his heart hammering in his ears, and lost to his memory in favor of how the weight of Levi’s body felt. He kissed him again, softly at first like before but then harder, until he felt the tip of Levi’s tongue slide across his bottom lip. After that he felt like he was at Levi’s mercy, clutching at his hips and overwhelmed with how his body felt on top of him.

His mouth was warm and wet too, sweet and heated at the same time. He felt dizzy and his chest was warm, but he wasn’t sure how much of that was from the drugs rather than Levi. Either way, after a few moments of coaxing he was kissing Levi back just as excitedly as he was him, breathing into his mouth, tasting him and tugging him closer until he felt something that made him stop. It was something small and smooth, something hard that stood out against the softness of Levi’s tongue.

“What is that?” He breathed, pulling away.

“This?” Levi asked. His face was tinged with luscious pink, Erwin noticed, as he opened his mouth to stick his tongue out and reveal a round, silver ball. It was a piercing, he realized, as a wave of something hot tightened in his belly. “Do you like it?”

When Levi kissed him again he grabbed his face and made sure to slide his tongue against Erwin’s firmly, sucking on it and teasing him with the tiny piece of metal. It made arousal suddenly flare up inside him, stronger than before, and with a sudden jerk that belied all of his former hesitance, he reached around to cup Levi’s ass.

It was a movement that surprised both of them and made them jump, but one that actually made Levi crack the first smile Erwin had ever seen on his face.

“I’ve got more where that came from.” He said next, moving away to pull his shirt over his head.

Erwin was taken aback for a moment, his eyes dropping down to where Levi had started to reveal bare skin, searching until they landed on what he was referring to. His nipples were pierced too, he saw, both of them, two twin bars ending in small studs going right through each. Right now they were hard, and as he looked at them, the silver setting out nicely against the delicate pink skin, his mouth was suddenly very, very dry.

It was different and exciting and not what he was used to, just like everything else about Levi. Erwin had only been with a girl once, never with a guy, and certainly not one with nipple piercings. He found it arousing, though, thrilling in a way that made him lick his lips, and he reached up to brush his thumb across one without any hesitation whatsoever.

Levi shuddered a little even though his touch was soft, the quietest sigh leaving his lips before he bent to kiss Erwin again. He was distracted for only a second before he found himself focusing on the feel of Levi’s soft, bare skin against his hands, and on the image of his pert nipples framed on each side by metal. He wanted to look at them again, to touch them, run his fingers over them and-

Pulling away again, Erwin dipped his head down, running the flat of his tongue directly over one of Levi’s nipples. He tasted salt from his skin, warm and smooth against his tongue, and the tang of metal, hard as the bar shifted slightly underneath his mouth. Levi’s breath hitched above him, and that was all he needed to push him over and onto his back so that they were lying spread out on his floor.

He pressed down against him to keep him still and licked at his nipple again, switching to the other one before he fit his lips around the sensitive nub and sucked. He teased at the piercing with his tongue and used his fingers to play with the other one, and then in a moment of impulse, fit his teeth around it and tugged gently.

Erwin had never done anything like this before, but apparently Levi was enjoying it because he was squirming. The noises he was making were quiet but high-pitched, and when Erwin added his teeth, he gasped sharply and jerked his hips.

“Shit.” He breathed, lifting his head to meet Erwin’s gaze before it thunked back down onto the floor again. “Do that again.”

Erwin obeyed happily, fascinated with the response he was getting, and switched to the other one before tugging a little harder. He shifted so that his knee was shoved between Levi’s legs, instinct seemingly telling him what to do, and this time when he jerked his hips, his gasp ended in a moan after the hard bulge in his pants rubbed up against Erwin’s thigh. The feel of his cock even though his clothing made Erwin flush hotly, but he was far too focused now to let it cause him to stop.

“Isn’t your uncle home?” He asked though, looking up briefly when Levi made a louder sound.

He nodded, groaning at the same time because he hadn’t stopped grinding against Erwin’s leg, and slung an arm over his mouth to quiet himself.

“Fuck, ah-” He muttered and gasped, sounding muffled and softer this time while Erwin continued to tease him with his mouth.

He didn’t stop, attacking his chest with a ferocity that he didn’t even know he’d possessed, moving his leg and hips back against Levi every time he rutted himself against him until suddenly, it was all over. Levi froze with a whine and then shuddered, the fingers of his free hand winding tightly in Erwin’s hair. He’d come in his pants, Erwin realized, and with that thought, he finally stopped.

He looked up, his eyes glancing up Levi’s chest and over his red, swollen, and bitten nipples to meet his gaze. He was panting and staring at him from underneath messy bangs, his cheeks splotchy and sweaty and set out against wide, bright eyes.

Now that they’d stopped, just a few seconds of silence was enough to make Erwin start to wonder if he’d gotten carried away. Had he done something Levi didn’t like? Why was he just staring at him like that? What if he’d hurt him somehow?

But then Levi licked his lips and sat up after Erwin moved, grimacing at what was probably the wet feeling in his pants. He ignored it though, and instead of saying something negative like Erwin feared, fisted both his hands in his shirt and jerked him forward for a kiss. Then he was pushing him down, his small hands fumbling rapidly for Erwin’s belt.

“What are you doing?” Erwin breathed, because during that entire time, he hadn’t even bothered to consider himself.

“I told you, idiot.” Levi answered, sticking a hand down his pants to pull his cock out. His lips parted slightly and he licked them, and Erwin caught the briefest flash of silver from his tongue. “I wanna suck your dick.“

 

\-----

 

_hey. what the hell is taking so long? is your dad still awake?_ **  
**

The text tone rang out from Erwin’s phone, seemingly deafening in the otherwise quiet room and in the presence of his father. He jumped even though he’d been expecting it, and sneaked his cell behind the homework he was doing after sparing a quick glance to make sure he wasn’t being watched.

This made him nervous, although he didn’t know why. Its not like his dad could know that it was Levi texting him, his delinquent boyfriend of four months whom Erwin had thrown all of his carefully crafted morals out the window for, who had his son’s cock down his throat more often than not, and who was currently sitting outside of Erwin’s window waiting to be snuck in once he went to sleep.

No, Erwin’s father couldn’t possibly know that it was him, because he did not even know who Levi was. Erwin had yet to find a way to tell him the news, because he was certain he would disapprove. Not because Levi was a boy, but because of everything else he was: pierced, perverse, and unpleasant, and not to mention prone to breaking the law. He was unruly and rude, too, but to Erwin, he was much more.

For starters, he was not actually as rough and callous on the inside as he pretended to be, Erwin had quickly discovered. The way he’d blushed and stuttered when Erwin had summoned up the courage to ask him to be his boyfriend - his normal heavy gaze wide open in surprise like he hadn’t been expecting it - had been one of the most endearing things he’d ever seen. Levi was a rule breaker, yes, but he was kindhearted too, gentle when he wanted to be, although most of the time he kept it deeply hidden.

That just made him more interesting to Erwin, but of course, it didn’t help that he tasted sweeter to him than any fruit or berry, and that he fit perfectly in Erwin’s arms like a puzzle piece he hadn’t known he’d been missing. He always smelled good and he made Erwin laugh, and regardless of his worries about what his father would do if he found out, he couldn’t wait to see him again.

_Yes. He won’t go to sleep._ Erwin wrote back after a few minutes, glancing up at his father.

_what the fuck is that old fart doing? its almost midnight!_

_I know. I think he’s going soon. I’m sorry you’re having to wait outside._

_get him to hurry his ass up. i have something i want to show you._

“Who are you texting this late, Erwin? Have you finally gotten a girlfriend?”

Mr. Smith was only teasing, but it hit close enough to home that it made Erwin’s stomach jerk with nerves. Still, despite the worry he had that his father could sense he was up to no good, he managed to keep his face straight and his voice calm.

“Its just a friend from school.”

The lie rolled off his tongue smoothly without even a hint of guilt. Levi must be rubbing off on him, he thought.

“Alright, well, I’m heading to bed. Don’t stay up too late. I’ll see you in the morning.”

_He’s going. Give me a few minutes._  Erwin texted to Levi, mumbling a goodnight to his father at the same time.

Erwin listened as he walked out of the room and up the stairs, waiting for the heavy sound of his door closing before he even thought about getting up to head to his own bedroom. Once he did, he waited a few more minutes to make sure he wasn’t going to come back out just to be safe, and finally slid off his chair without making a hint of noise.

_I’m coming :-*_   He texted Levi, a well of excitement building in his stomach to replace the nerves he’d felt earlier.

_you text like an old man._

Levi’s response was immediate, but Erwin didn’t answer until he’d made his way into his room, locking the door silently before he opened his window and poked his head out.

“I do not.” He said, unable to fake a frown when his eyes landed on Levi crouching in his bushes and looking surly.

Immediately he stood up to brush himself off, mumbling something that sounded like ‘fucking finally’ before he crawled in through the window almost faster than Erwin could move away. He thought he might be irritated for having to wait so long, but even if he was, he stepped forward and awarded Erwin with a warm hug anyway.

“Hello.” Erwin said, wrapping his arms around him too and bending to press his nose into his hair fondly. He inhaled, smiling. Levi smelled like shampoo.

A second later and they kissed quickly, and then again not so quickly, and then once more for so long that Erwin forgot he needed to close the window and began to think about taking Levi’s shirt off instead.

“Wait, shit.” Levi blurted suddenly, pulling away when Erwin tugged at his clothing. “Don’t you want to see what I brought before you start trying to undress me?”

Erwin blinked, looking away from the two growing pink spots on Levi’s cheeks to the backpack he was holding out. That was right, he remembered after a bit of thinking, Levi had said he’d wanted to show him something.

“Alright.” Erwin agreed, going to close the window while Levi settled onto his bed.

Unzipping the backpack, he first pulled out four beers, handing one to Erwin which he accepted without question. He opened it and took a sip, barely even thinking about what he was doing despite the fact that four months ago he wouldn’t have dreamed of underage drinking. That couldn’t be what Levi had wanted to show him, though, because he had beer more often than not. So he kept watching while Levi dug around in his backpack, until finally, he stopped and looked up.

“Okay. You know how my uncle used to be a cop, right? I found these in his closet.”

At that, Levi pulled out something shiny, glinting, and metal: handcuffs. Erwin realized what they were immediately, of course, and stared, looking at where they were dangling out of Levi’s hand before he noticed the tiny key hanging out of one lock.

“Handcuffs?” Erwin said, taking another swig of beer, trying to remain calm despite his suddenly racing heart. “Are you supposed to have those?”

What could Levi possibly want to do with handcuffs? He could think of several ideas, each one more lascivious than the first which said a lot since they hadn’t even done it yet, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions.

“Probably not. He’d be pissed if he found out, but I don’t know what that bastard would need them for.” Levi shrugged, referring to his uncle and spinning the cuffs around on one finger. “It’d be fun, don’t you think?”  

“What would be fun?”

“If one of us got handcuffed to your bed.”

Erwin swallowed thickly, staring at Levi as visions of him sprawled out naked on his bed, his hands above his head and secured around the bars of his headboard suddenly filled his mind. They both knew Levi wasn’t supposed to have the handcuffs, Erwin’s conscious told him, and that he would get in trouble if his uncle found out, not to mention the fact that this was something far more, well,  _naughty_  than anything they’d done before.

But it was the temptation of all of it, the thrill of doing something he wasn’t supposed to and the appeal of having Levi beneath him like that which made Erwin unable to resist.

Briefly, he wondered when and why he’d started to get such a rush from misbehaving. The answer was lying right in front of him, of course, sticking his tongue out so that Erwin could see the piercing that was lodged through it, and he suddenly couldn’t set his beer down fast enough.

Stepping forward, he crawled onto the bed on top of Levi and pushed him down, pressing their lips together and picking up from where they’d left off. Levi welcomed him and matched his excitement, wrapping his legs around him as together they rolled onto the center of the bed. They made out in the way that only two teenagers could: all tangled limbs and hungry, hurried lips, wandering hands and impatient fingers, insistent in their goal of taking the other’s clothing off so they could get to bare skin.

It was sloppy and rushed, but exhilarating, and by the time Erwin was half out of his sweater and Levi clad only in boxers and his t-shirt, they were both sweaty, panting, and red-faced.

“Where are the handcuffs?” Erwin asked, pushing up Levi’s shirt to play with the nipple piercings he loved so much, looking forward to having him squirming beneath him and unable to escape his teasing - this time, while secured to the bed.

However, that was apparently not what Levi had in mind, because shortly after speaking Erwin found himself rolled over onto his back with Levi straddling his waist. The handcuffs had ended up underneath him during their half-frantic rutting somehow, but now he was holding them again and looking down at Erwin with an insinuating expression.

“Me?” Erwin breathed, momentarily unsure because this wasn’t what he’d expected.

Normally when they fooled around, Erwin took the lead, propelled by an urge to take charge that he hadn’t known he’d had. After he’d gotten over his worries about doing something Levi wouldn’t like or hurting him, he’d found he liked pleasuring Levi almost as much as the other way around. This was different, but thinking about it, he wasn’t necessarily opposed to the idea.

“You trust me, don’t you?” Levi said, leaning forward to kiss him.

“Yes.”

Erwin responded immediately, because of course he did, and let Levi ease his arms up over his head towards the railing on his headboard. The metal was cool against his wrists as Levi fastened the handcuffs over them, one at a time after winding them around a rail. They clinked when he tugged lightly to see how much movement he had, and he didn’t miss the way Levi’s eyes went lidded when they caught.

“We need a safe word.” He said, announcing it like he was an expert on the matter. He bit his lip and pushed up Erwin’s sweater, running his hands along his bare abdomen and eyeing it while he thought. “If you want out, just say your dad’s name. That’ll get my attention pretty fucking quick.”

“What-” Erwin made a face, cringing at the idea, but was cut off when Levi abruptly bent to kiss him again, taking advantage of his parted lips to slip his tongue between them.

The cuffs caught a second time when Erwin jerked his arms with the aim to wrap them around Levi, forgetting already from just one kiss that he couldn’t move, and a third time when, after mouthing a teasing trail down his chest and undoing his pants, Levi licked a long stripe up the length of his cock before wrapping his lips around the tip. He’d jerked so hard that the metal dug into his wrists, and the clinking sound rang out so loudly in the silence that it made them both freeze, afraid momentarily that it might have been noisy enough to wake Erwin’s father.

Erwin hoped it wasn’t, because Levi couldn’t wait any longer than a few seconds before he was dipping his head down again, sucking on the head of his cock lightly and rubbing his tongue ring over it. He’d learned how to do it with just the right amount of pressure all over to drive Erwin crazy, the sensations from the tiny piece of hard metal rubbing across sensitive skin making him shudder.

He could almost get Erwin to come like this sometimes, just running his tongue up and down his shaft, swallowing him only about halfway down and teasing the head with his piercing. That’s what he was doing now, making Erwin’s thighs tremble and his hips twitch toward Levi’s hungry mouth, but lately, he’d been working towards something else too, and bringing Erwin to a slow, shuddering orgasm was apparently not what he was planning this time.

“Hey.” Levi panted suddenly, pulling off Erwin’s cock to look up at him. His lips shone red and wet in the dim lighting, and it was all Erwin could do to take his eyes off them. He was flushing, he noticed too, biting his lip before speaking again. “Be still. I want to try that thing again.”

‘That thing’ was deepthroating, swallowing Erwin’s cock all the way down until his nose was pressed against his lower belly. He’d been practicing for weeks, determined for some reason despite the fact that Erwin wasn’t exactly small - something that Levi liked to remind him about irritably when he came up gagging - and had managed to get farther and farther every time he tried.

“Levi, wait-” Erwin started, because he wasn’t sure that attempting this in the middle of the night when he couldn’t make any noise was a good idea.

His plea turned into a strangled gasp though when Levi ignored it and started licking him again, coating his cock with saliva to ease the way. Next he took him back into his mouth about halfway and started sucking leisurely, bobbing up and down until the head of Erwin’s cock bumped the back of his throat. It was all Erwin could do then to keep himself from jerking his hips up towards Levi’s mouth, but he knew from their other experiences that this was when he usually slowed down, and he needed to be still like he said.

Lifting his head to watch, he instead tried to focus on Levi’s face: his eyes, the lids fluttered closed so that his long lashes danced across pale cheeks delicately, and his thin brows drawn down in strict concentration while he fought to relax and control his throat. His cheeks were hollowed out too though, Erwin noticed, and he couldn’t ignore how tight his lips were stretched around him, nor how much drool was covering his chin either. Those things certainly didn’t help distract him, and Erwin let his head fall back onto the bed briefly, barely managing to bite back a groan when he felt himself slip further down Levi’s throat.

He was working him down steadily, Erwin saw when he looked up again, staring as more and more of his length disappeared into Levi’s mouth. It was tight and hot, every slide of Levi’s tongue against him making his belly clench with pleasure, and even though Levi kept pausing to bob up and down or to let himself adjust, Erwin didn’t think he was going to last much longer.

He was panting, digging his fingers into his palms and straining against the handcuffs, wondering if Levi was going to be able to fit the last of his cock down his throat before he came. He was close - only a few remaining inches left - and the next time he paused he swallowed experimentally. Erwin gasped and couldn’t stop his hips from twitching this time, jerking up into Levi’s mouth and unwillingly shoving the rest of his shaft down his throat.

Erwin didn’t so much as stop himself on purpose as he did freeze from surprise when Levi suddenly dug his blunt fingernails into his thighs, and he half-cursed half-moaned under his breath, glancing down to see Levi with his eyes squeezed shut tightly and his brow scrunched up almost as if he was in pain.

He didn’t pull off to his credit, though, just stayed still for a few seconds and took a shaky breath in through his nose while Erwin struggled not to squirm. Another second and Levi’s expression slackened a bit, and Erwin caught the glint of a small, clear teardrop leaking from the corner of one eye. Then he swallowed again, with every single inch of Erwin’s thick cock down his throat, his nose indeed brushing against the hairs on his stomach, and that was all it took for Erwin to come with a barely contained groan.

His eyes squeezed shut and he bit down on his lip so hard in an effort to stay quiet that he was sure he tasted blood, unable to stop his hips from bucking again while he spilled into Levi’s mouth. Then his lips parted in a gasp, and he arched sharply because Levi didn’t stop.

Now that he’d taken him all the way, he was determined to keep going it seemed, or at least just for a bit longer. He bobbed up and down, pulling almost all the way off before he swallowed Erwin back down again, completely and to the hilt while his orgasm rolled through him. He sucked and licked eagerly while he was in his mouth, until Erwin finally grew too sensitive and uttered Levi’s name in a sharp gasp.

He pulled off and glanced up then, gasping for breath while he met Erwin’s gaze. They stared at each other for a moment, as if letting the knowledge of how Levi had just successfully deepthroated him sink in, while Erwin took in his spit and come stained chin and swollen lips, and the two tear tracks standing out wetly against the bright red of his cheeks from where his eyes had watered.

It was an alluring sight, of course, but one that made Erwin’s heart catch in his throat too, and this time when the handcuffs caught it was because he’d had the undeniable urge to reach forward to wipe the wetness from Levi’s face.

Levi must have sensed it, because instead of ignoring it this time he clambered over him almost frantically, reaching for his wrists to let him out.

“You shithead.” He said, although he didn’t sound angry at all. Instead, Erwin thought, he sounded awed. “I told you to be still.”

As soon as he could move, Erwin took Levi into his arms, pulling him down so he was next to him on the bed and wiping his face and chin off with his fingers. He was unable to keep the smile off his lips as he kissed him once, shifting until they were lying with their faces inches apart.

“I know, I’m sorry. But you did it. It felt very good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It was amazing.” Erwin said, looking him in the eye. “You’re amazing.”

Although he meant it, Erwin hadn’t said it on purpose. It had come out before he could stop himself, and as the words hit Levi’s ears, they both froze - Erwin to gauge Levi’s reaction, and Levi as if he couldn’t believe what he’d heard. His eyes widened and his lips parted, and a second later a bright red blush appeared on his face that had nothing to do with what they’d just been doing.

“It was just a blowjob, you idiot.” He uttered in a small voice a few seconds later, swallowing and moving to press his face into Erwin’s neck.

Erwin smiled and caught him though to kiss him again, his deer caught in headlights reaction - in his opinion - making his slip of the tongue worth it.

“Well then.” Erwin said a few minutes later, after their lazy kisses started to turn heated again and Levi began shifting against him. It gave him an idea, and he broke apart to brush his hair back fondly, and then rolled them over so he was on top again, reaching for where the handcuffs had been placed before grabbing Levi’s wrists. “If it was just a blowjob, I guess there’s only one way for me to pay you back.”


	61. 30 day NSFW OTP Challenge - slave play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/1/15

Levi stood in front of Erwin’s desk, facing him in his seat. **  
**

He’d been called in here after dinner, but upon walking in, had a feeling that was the last order he’d be receiving that night.

Erwin’s bolo tie had been removed, he noticed immediately, placed on the very edge of the desk opposite from him with the thin rope wound neatly under the shiny, green stone. Levi appraised it for a moment before meeting Erwin’s gaze, and raised an eyebrow. It was a silent question, an ‘are you sure,’ and when Erwin didn’t respond, Levi knew for sure why he was there.

Years of working together, of knowing each other in the most intimate ways had made him deeply attuned to Erwin’s wants and needs. Still, it never ceased to amaze him, he thought as he picked up the bolo tie, how much his commander actually enjoyed being told what to do.

Shedding his jacket and loosening his cravat as he crossed the room to lock the door, Levi then turned around, placing the symbol of Erwin’s authority around his own neck.

“Get on the floor.” He ordered immediately, crossing his arms. “On your knees, in front of your desk.”

Erwin obeyed almost instantly, the loud scrape of his chair nearly making Levi flinch as he jerked himself out of it. He strode around his desk and dropped down onto his knees, and looked up at Levi expectantly like he was waiting to be told what to do next.

His eyes were bright and open wide, the muted excitement shining in them visible even from across the room. It was difficult not to offer him praise right then and there for just that simple thing, but Levi thought, clicking his tongue, surely he didn’t expect it when he’d already broken one of their rules.

“Did you forget something? What do you say when I give you an order?”

“Yes, sir.” Erwin answered as soon as the words left Levi’s lips.

“Yes sir.” Levi confirmed, his booted heels sharp on the floor as he approached Erwin. “Say it again.”

“Yes sir.” Erwin repeated, louder this time.

His voice was already low and raspy, and when he licked his lips Levi imagined that his mouth must be dry. He was turned on, of course. That much was obvious by the growing hint of pink decorating his cheekbones and, if Levi happened to miss that, the outline of his already hard cock straining against his tight pants. That thing was impossible not to notice, Levi mused to himself, not at all surprised at Erwin’s reaction. He knew he got off to it because they’d done this before, but what always managed to take him aback was just how quickly it affected him. He liked it, and after a while, Levi had come to the conclusion that perhaps he liked the lack of control.

“Good.” Levi told him, and rewarded him with a minor touch. He ran a hand through his hair, gently at first to knock it out of place, and then harder, gripping the messy blonde strands between his thin fingers. He tilted his head back, forcing Erwin to look up at him, and eyed appreciatively the way his lips parted just slightly. “Now, what should I have you do tonight?”

Levi was musing to himself more than anything, because of course, Erwin didn’t get a say in what they did. But, as always, he thought, looking around the room slowly, when they played this game, they were often confined to Erwin’s office or bedroom simply because of the nature of their jobs. Because of that, there wasn’t much opportunity to get creative, but still, there was always one thing that Levi could make Erwin do no matter where they were.

“Polish the floor.” He ordered in his most authoritative tone, moving to the small cupboard against the wall where he kept a few cleaning supplies.

He pulled out a bucket that was normally reserved for mopping or scrubbing, and dropped a large rag into it, along with a bottle of polish for the hardwood. He kicked it across the floor so it would slide over towards Erwin, and crossed his arms, giving him the most disdainful look he could muster.

“I want that shit spotless, got it?”

Erwin swallowed, licked his lips again and then moved slowly to touch the bucket. “Yes sir.”

Levi almost smiled. While this was something Erwin enjoyed a lot more than he did, he had to admit, the thrill of watching Erwin - strong, powerful, tall, commanding-in-the-field Erwin - do what he told him to was unlike any other. He made his way around Erwin’s desk to have a seat while he started to get to work, and as he leaned back in the chair he had another idea.

“Erwin. Take off your clothes. Do it naked.”

Erwin mumbled his ‘yes sir’ and started removing his harness. Slowly but surely he took all of his clothing off, folding it neatly and placing it all in a chair after he looked to Levi for permission. He just gave him a nod, too distracted from appreciating Erwin’s naked body to say anything else.

The blush on his cheeks, which had grown to sweep down his neck, covered the top of his chest too. His nipples were hard with excitement and so was his cock, of course, swollen thick and stiff in its almost perfect curve upwards towards his stomach. When he walked back to his bucket, Levi watched his muscles move underneath his skin, a flutter of excitement going through him when all that power was used to start polishing the dirty floor for him.

Not just any floor, the floor of his own office, Levi thought, propping his boots up onto Erwin’s desk. He watched Erwin while he cleaned, making his way across the room on his hands and knees with his ass in the air and his cock hanging down. His face was bright red now and so were his butt cheeks, a sight which Levi found himself paying more attention to rather than how well he was polishing the floor.

When he was done though, after quite some time, Levi stood up to inspect it.

“Tch.” He spat, after only taking a few steps away from Erwin’s desk. “You missed a spot. Fix it. Ah - I didn’t say you could walk.”

Erwin had started to stand up to carry the bucket over but was stopped immediately, dropping back down to awkwardly crawl his way over with the supplies. His knees were red from being on the hard floor, Levi had noticed, but as he got closer, Levi also saw the effects of his prolonged arousal. His pupils were blown and he was breathing quicker, but most noticeable was the way his cock was leaking.

The head was glistening with pre-come, a bead of it slowly oozing out of the slit to slide down his shaft. It was a wonder he hadn’t dripped all over the floor, Levi thought, and raised his boot to press the bottom of it against Erwin’s erection.

He did it gently, but even just that minor touch was enough to make Erwin hiss, and Levi imagined how he must be beginning to ache.

“You’re leaking.” Levi said, twisting his foot so that the pre-come smeared all over the toe of his shoe. “And you got my boot dirty. Bend over and clean it off.”

“Yes sir.” Erwin responded roughly, dropping to his elbows to lick the dab of white off of Levi’s boot.

Levi watching his huge form bending over his foot, obediently licking come off his shoe like it was icing on a fucking cake. A shudder nearly ran through him at the sight, not to mention a flash of warm arousal, and he had to reach down to adjust himself in his pants. He thought about taking his cock out right then, because after all, Erwin was right here on his knees in front of him, and if Levi ordered him to blow him he would do it in a heartbeat. But, he took a deep breath after a second and talked himself out of it. After all, it wasn’t like they did this often, and he wanted to get the most out of it for Erwin’s sake too.

When he was satisfied with the cleanliness of his boot he pressed it against Erwin’s chest to sit him back up, and resumed his inspection of the polished floor. There were a few other missed spots which he ordered him to fix, and then after that, he made his way over to the bookshelves.

“These are fucking filthy.” He said irritably, swiping a finger through the dust that had accumulated since the last time he cleaned. “Get the duster and wipe them off. And then clean the curtains. When you’re done with that, we’ll see if you deserve a reward.”

“Yes sir.” Erwin breathed, one of his hands twitching as if he wanted to touch himself.

He knew better than to do that, though, when Levi hadn’t given him permission, and stood up to do what he was told. It was perhaps another half hour before he was through with that and the curtains, and by then, Levi had decided he wasn’t even going to bother inspecting them. He’d been watching Erwin walk around naked for more than an hour while he thought about what kind of reward he could give him, and he didn’t have the patience to wait any longer himself.

“Come here.” Levi said when Erwin was finally done and he’d decided what he wanted. Levi had plopped down on the couch this time instead of behind Erwin’s desk, and as Erwin approached, he shifted until he’d turned around and was on his knees. “You’re done cleaning. The room, anyway. Now I want you to get on your knees and clean my ass. Don’t stop until I tell you too.”

As he spoke, he’d started undoing his belt, looking at Erwin over his shoulder as he dropped his pants down over his legs. He spread his thighs and gave him a look, and Erwin didn’t waste one more second before kneeling on the floor and raising his arms towards Levi’s ass. However, he’d broken the rules again, and just because Levi was allowing him to touch him now didn’t mean that he was excused.

“What do you say?” Levi murmured sharply, reaching back to grasp Erwin’s hair and stop him before he could bury his face between his cheeks.

Erwin visibly bit back a whine, gasping at the pull to his hair before he spoke. “Yes si-”

The final part was muffled, because satisfied with his response, Levi had jerked his head the rest of the way forward against his ass. Erwin grabbed his thighs immediately to steady himself while Levi leaned against the back of the couch, sighing blissfully when he finally felt Erwin’s wet mouth against his hole.

He ate him out eagerly like he’d been give a gift, licking and mouthing at his rim gently at, lapping at the ring of muscle until it was loose enough for him to slip the tip of his tongue inside. His fingers dug into the muscle of Levi’s thighs when he gasped in satisfaction, and he used his thumbs to spread him open so he could lick inside him even deeper.

“Yeah.” He uttered, biting his lip when Erwin pushed his tongue in as far as it would go, the wriggling of it making him shudder. “Right there. Fuck. Don’t stop.”

Erwin obeyed, repeating the movements of his mouth while Levi clenched around his tongue above him, his thighs trembling. He wasn’t holding back any sounds while Erwin worked behind him, and by now, his quiet, needy gasps had turned into breathy moans.

“Suck.” He managed to order a moment later, whining and jerking his hips when Erwin pursed his lips around the tight pucker and did just that.

“Fuck, Erwin.” He cursed again, his fingers curling into the cloth of the couch.

He dipped his head down and stuck his ass back further, and with Erwin licking, sucking, and kissing at him as he ordered, it wasn’t hard for Levi to lose track of time. They both knew that Erwin wasn’t allowed to stop until Levi told him to, so he let go for a bit, enjoying the sensations and the control that this situation gave him. He only snapped out of it when he felt Erwin let go of his ass with one hand, the sudden movement causing him to jerk his head up.

“Erwin.” He blurted, twisting around to see him reaching for his cock. “What the hell are you doing? Don’t touch yourself until I come.”

Lifting his head up from where it had been buried, Levi nearly solved Erwin’s dilemma by coming all over himself right then. He looked wrecked - his hair a sweaty mess, his lips and the lower half of his face red and glistening with spit from what he’d been doing - and when Levi spoke, he groaned in frustration. The sound effected Levi so much that he had to force his head back around so it wouldn’t show on his face, whatever expression he’d been wearing turning into a pleased one when Erwin obeyed and pressed his face back where it had been ordered.

Levi shuddered again when Erwin shoved his tongue up inside him, his thighs tense, and wondered how long it had been. Thirty minutes, maybe forty? Either way, Erwin’s jaw had to be aching by now, probably just as much as his cock was. Levi had relieved himself of his own ache by tugging at his balls or rubbing the head every so often, but behind him, on the floor, and at his mercy, Erwin had no such luxury.

However, he felt close and with a twist of Erwin’s tongue inside his wet hole, he decided that he should probably end this while he still had control of his body. He sat up so he was no longer leaning against the couch and reached behind him, winding his fingers in Erwin’s hair so he could hold his head in place. He wrapped a hand around his cock and moaned appreciatively at the sensations of both his hand and Erwin’s lips now, his hips twitching and pushing back against Erwin’s face.

While he approached climax, he wasn’t gentle. He tugged at Erwin’s hair and shoved his ass towards his mouth, cursing at the feel of his tongue now desperately reaching inside him as Erwin strove to push him over the edge. He was squeezing his thighs while Levi jerked himself off, his movements becoming rougher and more uncontrolled until he finally came with a sharp cry and arched his back.

He directed it all onto his stomach and hand as best he could rather than the couch, and then slumped forward, trembling and sweaty and gasping when Erwin didn’t stop. Of course, he thought, he hadn’t given him permission.

“Erwin-” He said, pushing his head away because it was quickly becoming too much.

While he caught his breath, he wiped his come covered hand on his pants, pulling them up a bit so he could finally turn around. He slid back down onto the couch, still breathing heavily and gazing at Erwin, who was nearly shaking with the effort it apparently took not to touch himself.

“Levi.” He said, the first thing he’d said all night other than ‘yes sir’. There was a hint of desperation to his voice, just barely there, and after a second he closed his eyes and swallowed. “Sir-”

“Make yourself come.” Levi finally ordered, interrupting him because he wasn’t in the mood to make him beg. Not tonight, at least.

Erwin’s strained expression melted into one of relief instantly, and he wrapped a grateful hand around his cock before Levi even finished his sentence. He started tugging and let out a deep groan, a loud, pleased sound that Levi nearly felt reverberating in his bones.

It didn’t take long after that - maybe two minutes or less - before Erwin’s orgasm hit him, and Levi had the pleasure of watching his face twist into something that almost looked pained when he came. His mouth dropped open and he squeezed his eyes shut, shuddering intently for a few seconds until, completely spent, he let go of himself and pitched forward into Levi’s lap.

Instead of chastising him for lying on him without permission, Levi let him. Their game was over as soon as Erwin had come, so now Levi cradled his head, smoothing down the hair he’d pulled on so roughly before and allowing Erwin to bury his face against his stomach.

“You ok?” Levi asked as softly as he could manage, still petting his hair and receiving confirmation in a nod from Erwin. “You did good.”

In response, Erwin tightened his arms around him but said nothing. He was still trembling so they stayed like that for a few minutes, his head buried in Levi’s lap while he caressed his skin and hair soothingly. Eventually, Levi felt the weight of his bolo tie still around his neck - heavy and unwanted now - and move to take it off. He set it aside on the table next to the couch, and that was when Erwin finally looked up.

“My knees.” He winced, shifting, and Levi had to bite back a laugh. It was from all the crawling around on the hard floor he’d done, and not to mention the time spent with his face in Levi’s ass.

“You’re getting too old for this, Erwin.” He teased, bending to press a light kiss to his forehead before he shifted to ease Erwin off his legs. “Lie down and I’ll get the salve.”

“Thank you.” He said quietly, giving Levi a soft smile.

He climbed onto the couch to lie down as Levi stood up, rolling his eyes at his comment. Still, he bent down to give him one more peck though, not missing Erwin’s contented sigh as he walked across the room for his salve.


	62. 30 day NSFW OTP Challenge - Pet Play + Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/27/15

“Come here, kitten.” Erwin said, appraising Levi from where he was seated in a chair. **  
**

He was, for all intents and purposes that day, a cat. No, a pet.  _Erwin’s_  pet.

Dressed in a garter and thigh high stockings, he also wore matching silk gloves that went all the way over his elbows. That was fairly normal, Erwin supposed, compared to what else he wore: a thick, leather collar with a bell on it tight around his neck, and a pair of cat ears that stuck up from his hair, glued to something that was hidden inside it. And then, of course, there was the tail. It was long and furry, and connected to a buttplug that was currently buried somewhere deep inside of him.

It wound around his ass and was draped over Levi’s thigh from where he was currently seated on the floor, across the room from Erwin. That, and everything else he wore, was all black, the color matching his hair and setting out nicely against his pale skin.

This had all been Levi’s idea, and while Erwin didn’t tell him no because generally whatever Levi wanted, Levi received, he hadn’t expected to be so turned on by it.

Levi looked good, it fit him,  _suited_  him Erwin thought. Especially with the expression he wore, one of mixed disdain - his usual one - and coyness, all decorated by a red, red flush. He was embarrassed, surely, or shy, but that didn’t stop him from locking his eyes with Erwin’s or parting his lips slightly when he’d called him kitten.

It had been a subtle reaction, but noticeable, and Erwin watched as he appraised the space between them but didn’t immediately move. After a second, Erwin crooked his finger.

“Kitten. Do you want your treat?”

His voice was sugary, coaxing, like he was trying to lure him over. It worked, too. Levi swallowed in response and moved finally, crawling across the floor on his hands and knees, the bell on his collar singing softly in the otherwise silent room. The tail slipped off his thigh to drag the ground behind him, and Levi bit his lip.

Erwin wanted those lips on him, he thought, and spread his legs as Levi got closer.

“Good, kitten.” Erwin said when he reached him, a note of praise that was accompanied by his outstretched hand.

Apparently needy already, Levi ducked his head underneath it, settling in between Erwin’s thighs and leaning into the heavy touch of his palm. He let his eyes flutter shut while Erwin pet him gently, running thick fingers through his hair and down over the back of his neck, then around to brush across his cheek, and even sweeping over one eyelid to touch his dark lashes.

They fanned out over his pale skin beautifully, Erwin noticed, but it was Levi’s mouth that he still couldn’t keep his eyes off of. He slid a thumb over his bottom lip after trailing his fingers down, pulling them both apart and watching Levi open his mouth to let them hang wider.

It was an obedient gesture, one that was quickly superseded by a teasing one. Opening his eyes, Levi gazed up at Erwin through dark pupils, his pink tongue darting out from between lips that were rosier still to lick at Erwin’s thumb. It was a quick, playful lick, the slip of it barely felt, but just enough for Erwin to become painfully aware of how tight his pants were.

“What kind of treat should I give you, kitten?” He asked, watching Levi’s throat work as he swallowed. His voice was rough with arousal, and he pressed down on Levi’s lip harder, rubbing the skin until he licked him again. “A bath? A snack? How about some milk? Would you like that?”

With the last suggestion, he lowered his voice. The meaning was clear, and Levi showed how much he liked the idea not by nodding or saying yes, but by bending his head, just enough to wrap his wet, needy lips around Erwin’s thumb. 

Erwin reacted fast after that, hurriedly undoing his belt with his other hand to free his cock while Levi licked and sucked at his finger. He was turned on - Erwin could tell from the heavy, lustful expression on his face - and he’d looked away to stare with interest at what Erwin was doing with his pants.

“Go ahead.” Erwin breathed when they were undone, sliding his hand back around to cup Levi’s neck.

He fiddled with the collar to make the bell tinkle - he couldn’t resist - and watched Levi’s eyes dart up to meet his at the sound. His ears turned bright red and Erwin’s cock twitched, his acknowledgment of the collar and bell reminding them both explicitly of the pet-and-owner game they were playing.

If Erwin didn’t know better, he might think Levi was experiencing shame, but a second letter and he showed it was the opposite by leaning forward over Erwin’s lap. He wrapped one gloved hand around the base of his cock - the silk felt nice, Erwin thought - and licked a bead of pre-come off the head. Then he went to work with his tongue, lapping up any of the sticky white fluid he’d missed and dipping it inside his foreskin. He slid it down the sides of his shaft, long, wet strokes of his tongue accompanied by quicker and more teasing ones.

It was like he was cleaning him, and it made Erwin squirm, his mouth hanging open and his breath already coming in harsh pants. A second later and Levi finally wrapped his lips around the tip, hollowing his cheeks out and closing his eyes before he began to work him down his throat.

“Good.” Erwin cooed while Levi sucked him, a breathy sound as warmth began to fill his belly. “That’s good, Levi. Good, kitten.”

In response to that, Levi moaned quietly in his throat - the first real sound he’d made since they’d started. His brows drew down tightly while he bobbed up and down and swallowed him, and Erwin shifted to slip the toe of his boot up underneath Levi’s tail. He pressed right at the base of it - right where it was connected to the plug inside of him - and tilted his foot up just enough to jar it.

Levi flinched as if he was surprised, and pulled off of Erwin’s cock with a sudden, sharp gasp. Erwin was so momentarily fascinated by the reaction he got that he didn’t even mourn the loss of sensation, just repeated the gesture until Levi twitched his hips. It was an unconscious response on his part, if the way his eyes widened said anything, but one that let Erwin know exactly what he was looking for.

He shushed him soothingly when he did it again, this time accompanied by a whine, and curled his fingers in his hair soothingly before shifting his other foot in between Levi’s legs. Erwin couldn’t see his cock from this angle, but he could imagine that it was strained, swollen, and aching. It was probably leaking pre-come too, pre-come that was soon going to be smeared all over his boot.

With that thought, Erwin pressed his leg forward gently, and knew he’d hit home when Levi gasped quietly and arched his back.

He looked up at Erwin as if seeking permission, and when he made no move to deny him, he rolled his hips up once against Erwin’s boot. The pleased sound he made was like music to Erwin’s ears, a soft, sweet exhale that turned into a mewl when he did it again. His eyes fluttered closed delicately and his mouth dropped open, and Erwin’s eyes roved appreciatively over the front of him.

“Is that better, kitten?” He asked, rubbing his ass with his other foot. His gaze locked onto Levi’s chin, shiny with drool and pre-come from when he’d been blowing him. Suddenly, Erwin’s was desperate for his mouth again. “You still haven’t drank your milk.”

Levi whined and licked his lips, pitching forward back into Erwin’s lap. He continued to grind himself against his leg for a moment, but then his hot mouth was back on Erwin’s cock and he was groaning, and all of their teasing was over. Levi licked and sucked at him with a purpose now, keening in the back of his throat whenever Erwin jostled his tail or he twitched his hips against his boot.

With his skilled tongue and tight, hungry throat around him, Erwin soon began to feel the tension of approaching release. He started to shift his hips in the chair towards Levi’s face, pushing his bangs back with one hand and winding his fingers between the strands so he could watch him.

His expression was tight too, his face bright red and scrunched up in pleasure and concentration. Erwin could hear him breathing through his nose, and when he rubbed his foot against Levi’s tail once more he moaned loudly. The sound vibrated through his cock and straight to his core, and suddenly his orgasm hit him.

He reacted fast and without warning, jerking Levi’s head back to pull him off his cock. He groaned, releasing all over his face, coating his cheek, nose, and still open mouth with thick spurts of white, sticky come. Levi’s lips remained parted the entire time, hanging open as if he was ready and eager to swallow any amount of seed that made its way between them.

Erwin panted for a moment afterward, watching a pearly drop of it hang off of Levi’s bottom lip and finally slide down onto his chin. He’d stopped moving when Erwin had come and was just staring at him now, trembling and gasping and looking strung up, obviously just on the edge.

He was waiting for Erwin to tell him what to do next, and after Erwin got a good look at him, he spoke.

“Come for me, kitten.”

Levi obeyed immediately. Letting his eyes flutter shut, his expression melted into one of relief, and he rutted against his boot with abandon. It wasn’t much longer before he suddenly shuddered, a high-pitched sound leaving his throat as he came too and surely made a mess all over the floor.

Only when he was done did he finally close his mouth, and Erwin watched him open his eyes again, licking his lips to taste the come that was still wet and streaked all over his face.

“Do you like the taste of that?” Erwin asked, releasing the grip he still held on his hair. “Because I think good kittens always clean themselves up after they’ve made a mess.”

Levi reacted immediately, sliding two obedient, gloved fingers through the mess of come on his cheek before bringing them to his mouth. He popped them both inside to clean them off eagerly, and with a satisfied sigh, Erwin sat back to watch.


	63. Prompts 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning there is very very old fic here

2/24/15,  leaving hickeys on the other’s neck:

 

When Erwin undid Levi’s cravat, it was usually with deft fingers. 

This time, though, he did it with his mouth.

“What are you doing?” Levi breathed impatiently, squirming underneath him while he tugged at the cloth with his teeth.

His hot breath flowed through it, tickling his skin and giving him goosebumps. 

“I’m taking off your cravat.” Erwin answered softly, nudging it aside with his nose once he had it undone. 

Any other comments died inside Levi’s throat, because Erwin had pressed his face against his neck and inhaled sharply. The sound of it was feral, almost, and it made Levi arch, his hands moving up to twine in Erwin’s hair. He cradled his head there, tugging at the strands lightly when he felt Erwin’s lips next, softly mouthing at the sensitive skin underneath his jaw.

He felt his tongue, too, the very tip of it slipping from inside his mouth every time he kissed him, the touch of it as light and as teasing as a feather while Erwin traced a wet trail down his throat.Next came his teeth, nipping gently at his skin at first, and then harder, pinching sharply enough to make Levi gasp. 

“Erwin-” He whined, shifting again because he could tell that Erwin was in the mood for teasing. 

He was interrupted, however, when Erwin suddenly sucked at his skin, latching his lips over his throat just above his collarbone. Levi was sure he’d left a mark, and received confirmation when Erwin licked at the spot after pulling away and appraising it. Then he moved to suck another right next to it, and Levi forced his head up. 

“Erwin, what the fuck? You’re leaving marks-”

“Only where your cravat will hide them.” Erwin mumbled against his skin, shifting his head to the side to make another.

Levi bit his lip. “Someone could still see, you bastard. Now I won’t be able to take it off for days.”

“I can’t help it. Your skin marks up so nicely. And I like knowing that they’re here, even if I can’t see them.”

Erwin had pulled back enough to stare at Levi’s neck while he spoke, running his thumb over the wet skin and the bruises he’d made. He bent a second later, and his words and the suction from his lips in a new spot caused Levi to make a breathy sound, his eyelids fluttering closed as if he was giving up. 

He’d never admit it, but when Erwin put it that way, Levi didn’t mind his marks on his skin either.

 

\-----

 

2/24/15, "having a wet dream and calling the other's name during it"

 

Levi had very odd sleeping habits.

Erwin had learned this quickly after he’d joined the Survey Corps, within the very first month even. It was hard for him not to notice when he too had a strange sleeping schedule, and when he kept running into Levi at odd hours of the night.  

At first he’d thought that perhaps it was lingering grief from the deaths of his friends that made him stay up so late, but no, it persisted months and months after that and he continued to find Levi in the mess hall drinking tea at 3:00 AM or spotting him flying around the training grounds at midnight.

Because of this, though, after they’d gotten closer and become friends, Levi sometimes ended up napping on Erwin’s couch during the day. It was never an accident - he always came in there on purpose, with the express intent of taking a nap - and Erwin wondered why he didn’t just take one in his own bed. As many times as he asked himself that question, however, he didn’t bring it up to Levi because he secretly liked his presence in his office.

One day, Levi had strode in during the afternoon, yawning and making himself comfortable on Erwin’s couch while he did paperwork. Soon he fell asleep, and after about thirty minutes passed Erwin spared him a glance to confirm when he heard his deep breathing. He’d meant to look away after, but he found his gaze lingering when he noticed that Levi had an odd expression on his face.

He was biting his lip, his expression twisting into something that looked pained. That was definitely not it, though, Erwin realized soon after, when he gasped in his sleep and shifted. His head fell to the side and his lips parted, and Erwin could see a red flush forming on his cheeks and the pale expanse of his neck. Next he squirmed and made a quiet, breathy whimpering sound, and one glance to the obvious bulge in his pants let Erwin know exactly what he was dreaming about. 

For a second, he wasn’t sure what to do, because this was potentially an embarrassing situation for Levi. But then he decided that he’d better wake him up, and stood from his chair to do just that. Only, something stopped him. Not just something, but Levi, who had gasped again and twitched his hips and moaned his name in his sleep.

“Erwin!” He’d said, his voice higher than he had ever heard it.

The sound made his eyes widen and a rush of heat pool in his stomach all at the same time, and he froze, suddenly unable to take his eyes off of Levi on his couch. He was dreaming about sex, about sex with Erwin, and the thought made his heart race. He felt excited and lustful, because he had to admit he wanted Levi in that way too, but also a little guilt since he probably shouldn’t be watching the scene in front of him. 

However, he didn’t have to stop himself because it was over just as quickly as it had started. Levi moaned once more - a sweet sound that Erwin wouldn’t be able to get out of his head for weeks - and his expression twisted tightly as he rolled over onto his side. Then he was still, and his face went back to the calm and peaceful one he normally wore when he was asleep.

Erwin swallowed, slowly digesting what he had just seen, wondering if Levi had been dreaming about him because he wanted him, or if it had just been random. After all, he certainly knew that a person wasn’t always in control of their dreams, and Levi hadn’t shown any other sign of thinking about him that way outside of this. So, with those doubtful thoughts in mind and as much as he wished it were otherwise, Erwin decided it best not to assume anything from this or to mention it, and sat back down in his chair to finish his work.

 

\-----

 

10/24/14,  **Lalochezia**  - The use of abusive language to relieve stress or ease pain.

 

“Fuck.” Levi cursed, spitting the word out with as much venom as he could muster. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Those  _stupid_ shitty pigs!” 

He was pacing rapidly, his fists clenched tightly at his sides and his face contorted away from its usual blank one into an expression of anger. 

 

"They’re disgusting scum. Shit! Those assholes, you weren’t even putting up a fight. You weren’t even  _resisting_. And they just fucking - god dammit!”

 

"Are you done, Levi?” Erwin said suddenly, quietly from his seat on the couch across the room. 

 

“No! I’m not done, I’m fucking pissed off at these filthy bastards! They chained you to a wall, beat the shit out of you for no fucking reason!”

 

“Well, it could’ve been worse.”

 

Levi stopped his ranting then, his breath short from his tirade. He felt a little better, but he was still upset for Erwin, and he turned to face him with the backs of his eyes prickling with frustrated and angry tears. He walked forward, unclenching his fists so he could brush his fingers over the healing bruises on Erwin’s face. His touch was gentle, a contrast to how violently he’d just been pacing, but his face was still set into a deep frown. 

 

“I thought it was going to be worse. I thought they were going to kill you. But I didn’t realize it was the crown’s policy to beat defenseless prisoners." He spat, gnawing on his lip before his tone went soft. "Your arm…it’s not even fucking healed all the way.”

 

“What’s done is done. I’ll heal. And besides, everyone who did this is in jail themselves now anyway. Does that make you feel better?”

 

Levi scowled. “Fuck, I don’t know. What would probably make me feel better is to beat the hell out of those goddamn, shitty, horse fucking bastards myself.”

 

“ _Levi._ “ Erwin said, showing some amusement at what was probably his colorful language. He chuckled, taking his hand and bringing it to his battered lips to kiss his fingers. "You know you can’t do that.”

 

“I know, Erwin. …Fuck!” He cursed one last time, a little quieter, sighing as the remaining tension left his body with the exclamation. 

 

“If you want to do something, just sit here with me while we have a moment. Please." 

 

Levi stared down at him for another moment and then moved, sitting beside Erwin on the couch like he’d suggested. He curled up against him immediately, let Erwin wrap his left arm around him and rest his head on his. It was comforting - for them both, Levi was sure - and made him feel better than any amount of cursing ever actually would. 

 

 

\-----

 

10/23/14, 

**Grapholagnia**  - The urge to stare at obscene pictures.

 

Levi couldn’t stop looking at the picture.

It wasn’t the most recent one on his phone, bracketed on one side by pictures of himself and Erwin doing normal things, pictures of Erwin’s car and stupid shit he’d saved from the internet. On the other side was a picture he’d taken this morning of a cat he’d seen on the way to work, sitting on the doorstep of someone’s apartment building. 

Looking at his camera roll now, it looked absurd, and, well, fucked up next to what was beside it.

It was a picture of Erwin’s ass, or more specifically, a close-up of his asshole _,_ open and red and leaking come. His come, to be exact, because he’d taken it the night before after they’d fucked. He still didn’t know why, other than the fact that he hadn’t been able to look away after he’d finished and pulled out. 

He didn’t think it was his fault - Erwin had been the one holding his ass cheeks apart while he thrusted into him, and even though his arms had slumped down when he’d come, he’d reached back to pull himself open again when Levi shifted to roll off him. 

Levi had froze with his softening cock still in his hand, staring at the sight and then up at Erwin, who was looking at him over his shoulder with his face red and hair sweaty. 

He’d discarded his pants next to himself on the bed, and after another second where he felt nearly hypnotized, he grabbed at them on a whim and jerked his phone out of his pocket. 

“Don’t fucking move.” He’d said, more determined to document this than he had been about anything all day. He unlocked his phone and activated the camera, lowering it right in front of Erwin’s ass and snapping a single picture.

Erwin had just laughed, and after that they both collapsed and fallen asleep. Levi had remembered the picture after he’d gotten to work, and now he couldn’t stop looking at it. He’d taken his phone out multiple times to, glancing at it before locking his phone back and putting it into his pocket, only to shove his hand inside to pull it back out again a few minutes later.

It was just so  _lewd_ , and it was  _Erwin_ , and, well, there was just something satisfying about having photographic evidence of what a mess Levi had made of his ass.  _  
_

“Um, excuse me?” A voice said, interrupting his train of thought and nearly causing Levi to jump. “I want to buy this.”

It was a customer, one who Levi had not even realized had been standing in front of him at his register. Face burning, he locked his phone, stashing it away in his pocket so he could ring the person up. 

After they were gone, he stood there, glancing at the clock and looking around the store to make sure everything was in order. Thankfully, there were no more customers heading towards his line and no one that appeared to need any help. Biting his lip, Levi reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and swiping to unlock it, opening his camera roll once again. 

 

\-----

 

10/23/14, 

**Capernoited**  - Slightly intoxicated or tipsy.

 

“Erwin…” Levi said, his voice hinting at a slur. He was holding a glass of wine - his fourth - and had just started feeling the beginnings of the alcohol’s effects. It made him feel warm and loose, and he sipped down what was left of his current drink, setting it on the table beside the bed they were in and leaning over.

“You’re making quick work of that bottle I gave you.” Erwin said, referring to the expensive bottle of wine that he’d received as a gift from Nile. Knowing he enjoyed it, he’d passed it onto Levi, who had decided to pop it open after they’d crawled into bed. “Your face is red.”

“Shut up. You haven’t had any." 

"I’m working.”

Levi let his face lean on Erwin’s bare arm, squashing his cheek against his bicep, his skin feeling warm and flushed from the wine like Erwin had said. 

“Its almost fucking midnight.”

Erwin’s lips turned up into a small smile, and he bent to place a kiss on top of Levi’s head from where he was sitting. “I’m almost done.”

Levi made an irritated sound but said nothing else, instead sneaking a hand under the blankets to grab Erwin’s thigh. He squeezed it once, ignoring the eyebrow Erwin raised in response, and watched him finish scanning the last page of the report he was reading. While he did so, Levi couldn’t help but trail his fingers up Erwin’s leg, reaching over with his thumb to brush it along where he knew his cock would be.

“You have a boner.” He said, his eyes wide, the alcohol causing him to be slightly more awed about this than he normally might have.

Erwin paused, still smiling, but didn’t take his eyes off the paper. “I do.” 

Levi bit his lip, feeling uncharacteristically giddy from the wine, and started palming at Erwin’s dick through his underwear. He pressed a kiss to the skin of his arm, and looked up to check Erwin’s expression. He was still looking at the paper, but his eyes, which had been rapidly scanning the words before, had stopped moving.

“How interesting is that report now?”

Erwin paused again and then sighed, setting the report to the side and apparently giving up.

“Not as interesting as you. You seem quite drunk.” Erwin said, rolling over abruptly to pin Levi beneath him.

“I’m not drunk. Fuck you.”

“Do you want to have some more wine, then?” Erwin said, shoving a knee between Levi’s thighs despite his words. “Or do you want me to have you instead?”

“Me.” Levi said at once, jerking him down for a kiss.  


	64. oh. my. god. look at her butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because anaconda happened 
> 
> 8/21/14
> 
> there's art: http://goddamnchou.tumblr.com/post/95423992050/noxiousflorist-oh-my-god-look-at-her-butt

“Levi, ah, what are you -” Erwin began, trailing off as he, for once, became speechless at the sight that greeted him when he’d walked into his kitchen.

He’d just gotten home from work, opened the door to his apartment and headed to investigate when he smelled something delicious, only to find his boyfriend in the midst of preparing dinner dressed in what appeared to be some sort of maid’s outfit. Half-dressed was probably a more appropriate term, though, because what Levi was wearing did not leave much to the imagination.

It was a dress, haltered around his neck with a black collar that was complete with lacy, white frills, and connected to the front of it which fell down low over his chest and just barely covered his nipples. It was tight, and Erwin could see his muscles straining against the fabric even from across the kitchen. The back of the dress appeared to be completely open down to the skirt, which was so short that Erwin - who was standing off to the side of him - could see the bottom of one round ass cheek peeking out from underneath it. The dress was all black except for the white lace around his collar and the bottom of the skirt, and Levi was wearing thin, black stockings too, the material covering his legs just up to the tops of his thighs.

The entire outfit was revealing and extremely provocative, and Erwin could feel his cock swelling in his pants just from looking at him. He swallowed, trying to alleviate some of the sudden dryness in his mouth, and cleared his throat before he spoke again.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m cooking you dinner.” Levi said matter-of-factly, as if he wasn’t dressed from head to toe in lingerie.

Indeed he was cooking, although Erwin had barely noticed. There was a pot of something boiling on the stove, and various other kitchen utensils out, including a cutting board on the counter with a very large knife and a head of lettuce next to it.

“Why are you wearing that outfit?”

“I had to do some cleaning earlier. If you don’t have anymore questions, Erwin, sit down and be quiet, and don’t move until dinner is ready.”

The kitchen was made up of a row of counters and an island across from them, complete with bar stools on the opposite side. Those were the chairs Levi was gesturing to, and realizing that this was some sort of game he was playing, Erwin set down the briefcase he was still holding and walked over to the seat, smiling a little and removing his jacket to hang it across the back before he sat down.

Levi immediately poured him a glass of wine, which he sipped slowly while he watched him cook. It was hard to tear his eyes off him, but Erwin could see now that he was making baked pork chops of some kind, and that the water boiling on the stove was for broccoli. Right now though, he was picking up the knife from where he stood opposite from Erwin, and started chopping the lettuce. He was making a salad, Erwin realized after a moment, and he watched him move about the kitchen to prepare it, spreading his legs and leaning back in the chair to accommodate his increasingly hardening erection.

He’d thought before that the outfit had left little to the imagination, but now that he was closer, he changed his mind and decided that it actually left just the right amount to drive him crazy. He could see a lot of Levi’s skin - his arms, the top of his chest under the dress’ halter straps, and the entirety of his back when he turned around to grab something from the other counter. That alone was enough to get him hard, the sight of Levi’s pale skin set against the tight, black fabric of the maid’s dress, but it was the teasing glimpses of everything else that was making him feel flushed, heated, and increasingly frustrated with every little movement.

Whenever Levi turned to the side or turned around, he could see the tops of his thighs and the bottom of his ass from between the stockings and the frilly bottom of the dress. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath - that much was obvious when he stood on his toes at one point to reach for something in a cabinet, and the skirt lifted up enough to give Erwin a generous view of the bottom half of his perfectly shaped buttocks. It was enough to nearly make him groan at that point, especially when Levi turned to give him a look over his shoulder, raising his eyebrow and licking his lips suggestively when he saw Erwin staring.

By the time Levi presented him with his salad - a delicious looking caesar that he’d tossed with dressing, cheese, and croutons - Erwin was ready to forget the dinner and just bend Levi over the counter, pushing the bottom of his dress up over his ass and pulling his cheeks apart so he could -

“Is that enough dressing?” Levi asked him, interrupting his train of thought and causing him to look down to appraise the salad.

Levi leaned over while he looked, dipping his finger into some of the dressing that had smeared on the edge of the bowl and bringing it to his lips. Erwin’s eyes followed his movements the entire way, watching him put his finger into his mouth and clean it off completely. Levi raised his eyebrow again, and that was when Erwin realized his mouth was open and he was waiting for an answer.

“Its fine. Thank you, Levi.” He said, closing his mouth and clearing his throat before picking up the fork Levi had given him to dig in.

“Good. Eat up, the rest will be done in a few minutes, and the sooner you finish all of that the sooner you can have your dessert.”

The tone he’d said that in was low and with enough promise to make Erwin freeze halfway into bringing a bite of salad to his mouth, his eyes flicking back up to glance at Levi who was still leaned over, biting his lip and looking at him so suggestively he had to struggle not to bend over the counter himself to kiss him.

He was obviously not talking about any actual dessert, and with that in mind Erwin ate his salad as quickly as he could, his eyes trained on Levi while he continued to move around the kitchen to finish preparing the rest of his dinner. The pork chops had already been in the oven, and when he bent over to pull them out Erwin was given a full view of Levi’s ass, the frills of the skirt riding over it completely. He was finishing his last bite of salad and nearly dropped his fork, but just as suddenly as he’d bent over Levi stood up again with the pan in his hands, leaving Erwin gulping down the rest of his wine and struggling not to start palming himself through his pants.

Everything seemed ready, but before Levi put the food on a plate for Erwin he walked around the island to refill his wine glass, standing only inches away from him. Erwin’s eyes roved over him, trailing down over his side, glancing at the muscles of his back before locking onto where the bottom of his ass was just visible underneath the dress.

He couldn’t help it. Levi was so close and within arm’s reach, and before he could stop himself he stuck out his hand to grab at his ass cheek, aiming to squeeze it gently. Just as his fingers brushed against his skin though, Levi moved, turning to swat his hand away quickly and fixing him with a scowl.

“Tch. Don’t touch my ass. I thought I told you to sit still.” Levi said, a frown on his face and his thin brows drawn in irritation.

Erwin’s lips parted in surprise and his eyes widened, but before he could say anything Levi was moving back around the island to finish getting his dinner ready. Another moment later and he was handing it to him, the steaming portion of seasoned broccoli and tender baked pork chop covered in gravy all arranged perfectly on the plate. It looked like it came out of a restaurant - Levi was an excellent cook, after all - and Erwin thanked him again before he started eating.

“Is it good?” Levi asked him after a few minutes, watching him eat with his own glass of wine in his hand.

“Its delicious.” Erwin answered, giving him a smile as he took a bite of broccoli. “Although I’m not sure what I’ve done to deserve this wonderful surprise.”

Levi’s expression remained blank as he took another sip, flicking his eyes away to look at something from across the room before he shrugged.

“Seemed like you’ve been having a shitty time at work. Can’t I make you a nice dinner to make up for it?”

Erwin just gave him another small smile because he had a mouthful of pork, watching Levi glance back at him and noticing the way his cheeks had started to redden at his admission.

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Levi. Thank you, I like this very much.” He said after he swallowed, letting his eyes wander over the outfit Levi was wearing to make it clear he wasn’t just talking about the food. His smile grew wider as Levi’s blush grew brighter and he turned around quickly to go fiddle with something in the sink, giving Erwin another view of his bottom when the skirt swirled around it quickly.

Levi was still cleaning dishes when Erwin finished eating, and he set his utensils down before leaning back in his chair again to watch him. He stared, reaching to finish off his second glass of wine, feeling warm from the food but flushed because of something else, his focus solely back on Levi again now that he was done. Levi looked at him over his shoulder after another moment, noting his empty plate, and dried off his hands.

“All done?” He asked, moving away from the sink to another counter, reaching for something inside a cabinet. He made sure to stretch his arm as high as he could, letting the dress slip enough above his ass again for Erwin to get a good view of it before his fingers closed around what he was looking for.

It was a can of whipped cream, Erwin saw when he pulled it down, setting it down hard on the marble countertop and turning his head to look at him.

“What the hell are you waiting for? Come get your dessert.”

Erwin didn’t have to be told twice. He stood up so quickly that the chair nearly toppled backward, making his way over to Levi and sinking down onto his knees behind him. He ran his hands up his legs, his fingers sliding over the silky fabric of the stockings until he was cupping the bottom of his full ass with his palms.

Levi bent over, pushing his rear end towards Erwin’s face eagerly as he groped his cheeks, squeezing them once before he ran his hands over the curve of them appreciatively. His fingers were soon followed by his mouth, his lips placing open mouthed kisses against the skin, his teeth grazing here and there until he finally bit into it, pressing down hard enough into the muscle to leave a mark.

He gasped Erwin’s name, and only then did he spread his cheeks with his hands, staring for a moment before he ran his tongue between them once to wet his hole. Levi made a sound and pushed back towards his face again, leaning over further against the counter and spreading his legs. Erwin dove back in then, pressing his face between Levi’s ass cheeks to lick at him, his lips moving over his entrance eagerly until Levi was letting out short, breathless moans above him.

He shifted suddenly, just as Erwin started to dig his fingers into the sides of his ass harder, squeezing and groping and pulling him open even more with his thumbs so he could push the tip of his tongue inside of him gently. His eyes flicked up at the movement to see what he was doing, and he pulled back only to see that Levi had wrapped his fingers around the can of whipped cream and had half turned to look down at him.

He’d forgotten all about it, but he took one look at it and back at Levi’s flushed face, his red lips swollen from how much he’d probably been biting them and his eyes on where Erwin’s mouth was inches from his ass, and he knew exactly what he was thinking. He lowered his head again and apparently that was all Levi needed to move, maneuvering the can around and spraying a generous amount of whipped cream right where Erwin had spread his cheeks and just above his mouth.

Erwin licked at it hungrily, moving his lips to taste it and lap at Levi’s ass at the same time, making a mess and getting it all over the bottom half of his face and Levi’s rear end. It was sticky, mixing with his own saliva and running down over his chin, dripping onto the floor and all over his pants. He didn’t care though, all he focused on was cleaning every drop of the fluffy, sweet substance from Levi’s ass, licking at the insides of his cheeks where it had smeared, mouthing it up from the tops of his thighs where it had ran down and dripped, pushing his tongue inside him all the way and pressing his lips to his hole to suck out every last taste.

By then Levi’s legs were shaking and he was squirming back against him, clenching his ass around Erwin’s probing tongue as if he was trying to keep it inside him, and moaning so loud that even the arm he’d shoved under his mouth couldn’t muffle it. Erwin moved one hand off his ass to slide it up over Levi’s back, pushing the dress over his skin and digging his fingers into the fabric to twist at it tightly. Levi reached around with one hand to grab at his own ass, holding it open while he wrapped a hand around his cock so Erwin could undo his pants and do the same.

Once he started stroking himself, it wasn’t long before Levi’s moans turned into cries, not with Erwin licking into him as far as he could and how hard Levi was grinding back against his tongue. Erwin gripped at him with the one hand that wasn’t wrapped around his own dick, holding him still so he could keep his mouth pressed against his ass as Levi came suddenly and he heard a choked off moan from above him. Still he didn’t stop, not even when Levi collapsed onto the counter and recovered enough to whimper from his nerves, flicking his tongue against the sensitive rim of his hole and moving his lips over it until he finally came too from the friction on his cock.

His hips stuttered once and he groaned, freezing with his face pressed against Levi’s ass as he spilled all over his hand, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment until he could pull back. He looked up, panting, and saw Levi looking down at him, pieces of his bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat.

“Your face looks disgusting.” He said, his voice still breathless and a little hoarse.

Erwin just laughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling a little at Levi’s cringe and sitting up on his knees to stare at his ass again.

“What did you expect?” He kissed both cheeks, palming it again gently before he wrapped his arms around his waist in a hug and pressed his face against his back. “Dessert was messy.”


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/14/14
> 
> baby's first bottom erwin

“What are you waiting for, Levi? Are you just going to stand there all day?”

Erwin’s smooth voice washed over Levi, breaking him from the momentary reverie he had fallen into. He’d walked into Erwin’s bedroom, expecting to find him getting ready for bed at this time of night. Instead, he’d found him lying on his back and completely undressed. Well, almost completely undressed. He still wore his boots, and the skirt they wore as part of their harness was wrapped around his hips, the outline of his hard cock easily visible against the tight leather. He was giving Levi what could only be described as a come hither look, and as he spoke he lifted himself up, reaching to pull the skirt down and away from his ass to take it off.

Levi stared at him, taking in his broad shoulders and the thick, well built torso that led to an impossibly trim waist. He’d been practically frozen since he’d entered the room, his surprise at seeing Erwin sprawled out on the bed like this and looking so, well, fuckable was the only word really, rendering him almost speechless. From his current angle, he could just see the curve of one perfect ass cheek, and above that Erwin’s muscled thighs, spread obscenely wide and leading into his long, long legs. He’d removed the skirt and was covering his cock with one hand teasingly, looking at Levi expectantly.

“Levi.” He said firmly, holding his other hand out toward him. “Come here.”

Levi swallowed thickly, vaguely aware of how dry his mouth had become over the tightening in his pants. His trance broken, he jerked forward, tugging at his cravat and pulling off as much clothing as he could before he reached the bed, beyond caring right now where any of it landed.

He practically scrambled onto the bed, Erwin grasping at his open shirt as soon as he got close enough and pulling him up the rest of the way. Levi crushed their lips together, his torso pressed against the top half of Erwin’s. His legs were still hanging off the bed but he didn’t care; instead, he braced himself with one elbow and let his other hand wander while Erwin kissed him eagerly.  

He ran his fingers along warm skin and the hard lines of Erwin’s body that he’d been appreciating earlier, fingers dipping over firm muscle, listening when Erwin made an appreciative sound low in his throat. Levi moved his hand lower and wrapped a hand around his cock, and Erwin broke their kiss with a soft gasp, hips jerking up in response immediately.

Levi’s eyes swept over Erwin’s face and then down his body while he stroked him, trying to decide what was a better sight: Erwin bracing his feet on the bed and thrusting his dick up into his hand, or the look on his face while he did so. His eyes were lidded, a beautiful pink flush already spreading over his cheekbones. He was responsive and obviously worked up, wound tight and needy for this, and Levi wondered how long he’d been lying there waiting on him and thinking about it. The way he was looking up at him, letting Levi work his cock like this and making no move to roll them over made Levi wonder what exactly he was looking for.

“Erwin.” Levi said, after a twist of his hand on Erwin’s dick brought a breathless moan from his lips. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to fuck me.” Erwin answered breathlessly, his voice low, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Levi didn’t have to be told twice. He jerked up, moving to position himself between Erwin’s legs while he reached under a nearby pillow where he’d apparently stashed the lube.

“I thought so. You looked like you were ready to come just from me jerking you off. How long have you been waiting for me like this?”

He took the lubricant from Erwin, coating his fingers with it while he spoke. He didn’t give Erwin a chance to respond before he pressed a slick finger to his entrance, watching as he bit his lip in anticipation. When Levi pushed it inside, Erwin’s head fell back against the bed and he moaned, his eyelids fluttering closed in pleasure. Levi swore under his breath, his own face heating up while he stared at Erwin’s parted lips, listening to the appreciative moans falling from his mouth while Levi fingered him.

It was ridiculous, the way Erwin managed to look like he was in ecstasy just from this, as if Levi had put his cock inside of him instead of just one finger. It made his own cock twitch, so he pushed in another and started stretching him in earnest. Erwin showed no sign of discomfort, not even when he pushed in a third finger suddenly. He just panted like he’d never felt anything better, moaning and arching off the bed when Levi pressed against his prostate, fingers clenching and unclenching into the sheets. His cock was straining against his stomach, pre-come leaking from the swollen pink head and smearing against his skin.

“Fuck, Erwin.” Levi groaned. He’d stuck his other hand down his pants a few minutes ago, unable to keep from stroking himself while he stared at the other man. He couldn’t help it, not when Erwin just looked so good. He’d never get tired of taking Erwin’s own cock up his ass, but the sight of Erwin like this, moaning on his back and near shaking from Levi’s fingers was something special.

“Levi!” Erwin gasped when he gave a particularly sharp thrust of his fingers, and Levi moved, unable to wait any longer, pulling his hand away and undoing his pants to coat his cock with the lube.

Erwin’s thighs were already spread about as wide as they would go, but Levi pushed at one anyway, positioning himself with his other hand and sliding into Erwin with one smooth thrust. His reaction was immediate; as soon as Levi pushed inside him his eyes flew open, and he threw an arm over his mouth to muffle a loud cry.  

Levi set up a quick pace, thrusting his hips into Erwin as hard as he could until he was panting himself, groaning at the friction and the tight heat of Erwin’s ass around him. Erwin was moaning against his arm, and when he moved his other hand to stroke at his cock Levi pushed his hand away to do it himself. He wrapped a hand around him, pumping him in time with his thrusts, and when Erwin’s legs started shaking Levi knew he was about to come. Levi wrapped an arm around Erwin’s thigh with his free arm, pulling up his hips as best he could so he could angle his thrusts against Erwin’s prostate. He stilled beneath Levi after a few more moments, arching off the bed and coming with a loud moan, coating his chest with thick, white stripes of semen. The feeling of Erwin’s ass clenching around him was almost too much for Levi, and he came not long after, letting himself fall against Erwin’s chest as he shook through his own orgasm.

When he could finally think again he rolled off him, grimacing at the feeling of Erwin’s sticky come all over him. He glanced over at him, noting how he somehow still managed to look perfect despite how red his face was and how his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat. He was even still wearing his boots, had been the entire time. Unbelievable.

Levi sat up, intending to go wipe himself off, but Erwin reached over and pulled him back down for a sloppy kiss.

“Thank you, Levi.” He said into his ear, giving him one more kiss before he moved away and allowed Levi to get up to go clean himself.


	66. It Took So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years… His mind told him. 48 months. 1,460 days since he’d last seen Erwin’s smile and made the vow that had continued to keep him going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 112 spoilers

It took so long.

_So long,_  Levi thought.  _Erwin…_ **  
**

Grimacing, he stumbled over the grass only to fall to the ground a few moments later, catching himself on his arms before his breath hitched painfully and he began to cough without control.

_Four years…_ His mind told him. 48 months. 1,460 days since he’d last seen Erwin’s smile and made the vow that had continued to keep him going. Never once had he faltered in his determination to fulfill it, and he swore that every hour since then he’d thought about it, that every second of every night and morning and the time in between he had missed him, too, feeling guilt, loneliness, and wondering what he would do if he never got the chance to make it all right. Restraining himself while he’d sat ‘calmly’ across from the bastard ape had been one of the hardest things he’d had to do in his entire life, but now, it was over. Now, he knew, finally, after all that time…

When Levi stopped coughing, he opened his eyes from where he’d squeezed them shut and saw that the ground beneath him was red and wet with blood. It was his own, of course, but even so, even though every breath was painful and his vision was fading and the world had begun to spin around him, all Levi really felt inside was  _relief_. He’d done it, he knew, at last, and the price he’d paid was nothing when he didn’t know if he could bear to continue living without Erwin for any longer. After all, half of Levi’s heart had died with him anyway, and he had never believed that there was anything left in this world that could ever possibly fix it.

_So long,_ he thought once more, slumping over onto the ground weakly. _So long, so long, so long…_

“Erwin…” He whispered in the midst of his growing delirium, staring out over the ground as his heartbeat slowed inside his chest and his breathing began to become shallow.

His eyes grew unfocused too, but still, after a moment he thought he saw something — a man, he realized, and a flash of blonde hair along with a soft, warm smile, all of it visible above a pair of feet that were now taking him towards Levi from across the field. It was Erwin, Levi knew immediately, he was coming, and although he wanted to wait for him to get there desperately, he found that it was becoming harder and harder for him to keep his eyes open. He was tired, so, so  _tired_ , of fighting and struggling and having to be strong to beat back the hopelessness, but how could he give in now when Erwin was so close?

He didn’t want to, but he had no choice. Levi’s eyes shut against his will, although his mind was thankfully eased at the last second by a voice calling out his name, telling him that it was alright for him to let go now and that there was no need for him to hang on any longer. After that, if anyone had been nearby they would have found Levi’s lifeless body lying in the grass with blood staining his mouth and dried tears streaked over his face, but Levi himself had actually gone somewhere else, some new place, he thought, with  _Erwin_ , who had reached him by then and was now sitting on the ground beside him.

In fact, he was gently cradling Levi in his arms, and when he opened his eyes again the first thing he saw was Erwin’s handsome face hovering above his own, smiling down at him before he bent to press his lips up against one cheek.

_“Levi.”_ He murmured too, nuzzling his hair while Levi gazed up at him and slowly blinked. After a second, he found himself squinting, though, because Erwin was so bright — everything around him was so bright, actually, that it took a moment for him to adjust — wondering what had happened only to decide approximately one second later that it just didn’t matter. He was where he was supposed to be again, he knew, and the only thing he felt inside of him now was peace.  _“It’s over. Everything is alright, and you did so well. Now, it’s time for you to rest. ”_

_Finally,_  Levi thought then, feeling his eyes flutter shut as Erwin rose to carry him off.

He was there, but it had taken him so long.


End file.
